Shelter in the Storm
by riemayu
Summary: Jo has a secret & she's on the run. Dreams are telling Jacob to return home after he had disappeared before Bella's wedding. Hoping his return has something to do with Bella, he is shocked when he imprints on someone he just met. Can he finally find happiness with Jo? It's only a matter of time until her past catches up with her and it is nothing like he expected. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/ **N - I guess I should thank my sister-in-law for introducing me to the Twilight series. I know I'm late to the fandom, but Twilight wasn't even on my radar years ago when it first came out...I had other priorities...:) As much as I loved the Bella/Edward dynamic, I found that Jacob seemed to get the short-end of the stick. I also wasn't a fan of him imprinting on Renesmee. This story takes place after the events of Eclipse. You can completely forget about Renesmee cause she isn't going to exist in this Twilight world. Bella and Edward have gotten married and Bella has been turned into a vampire as was her plan long before she was married. You will see the Cullen's quite often in this story as they are important to the flow, but this will be Jacob-focused. This is not your usual imprint-happily-ever-after story. There will be twists and turns along the way...because let's face it - not all relationships are blue skies and rainbows.**

 **But...please review!**

* * *

The wipers flew back and forth over the windshield of the small hatchback. The torrential rain had been falling for at least twenty minutes obscuring the already difficult, winding La Push Road. It was sometime in the night and it made her trek through the unfamiliar Washington back roads even more difficult. Jo quickly looked down at the paper map that had been conveniently folded to the area she was currently in, yet in the darkness she could barely make it out. She picked it up and placed it on the steering wheel as she kept darting her eyes from the road to the map. She cursed the fact that she didn't have a GPS like most people did, but there wasn't enough time to worry about that at the time. Jo was happy enough to at least have been able to get an area map from the gas station in Forks before she left the town for La Push.

It was perfect. Going to La Push was never on her radar when she silently began to consider getting out of Michigan. If she told anyone that the idea came to her in a dream, they'd think she'd be nuts. But truth be told, her father had told her all about La Push as the place he was born and grew up when she was younger. She had forgotten all about it until a few nights ago. Being that it was in the middle of no where and on the otherside of the country, it was the perfect place to hide out before starting over. With her Quilleute features, there was no doubt that she'd fit in without drawing any attention to herself.

Sighing, she tossed the map over her shoulder into the pile of her clothing and belongings in the backseat. She knew she must be close. After all, La Push Road couldn't go on forever. She'd hit the ocean eventually.

Jo smiled to herself. She had never seen the Pacific Ocean. Hell, she had never seen any ocean. Having lived in Michigan her entire life, the only body of water remotely large that she had ever seen was Lake Huron. As much as she had been told that seeing the ocean wouldn't be any different than looking at the lake, she was still excited. It made her impromptu trip across the country to hopefully find family whom she had never met a little more interesting. It also was a relief to be able to leave her old life of living hell back in Michigan. Jo would never to go back to that.

A sudden black shape on the road caused her to gasp and instinctively swerve the car left and then right, in an attempt to regain control on the slick asphalt. Except it never did. The tires squealed and managed to catch a small rut along the curb before it spun the vehicle until it rolled over on the roof and came to an abrupt stop in the muddy ditch. The glass windows blew out on impact as the sound of metal scratching along pavement echoed with her own screams until it was once again silent.

Jo opened her eyes and coughed. The airbags had gone off and were in the process of deflating. She went to push against it with her hands and oddly enough she found that they were raised above her head on their own volition.

She was upside down. Glass littered the ceiling, or what now would be considered the floor. Her hair hung above her as she twisted to look around. She could hear the rain falling outside of the car and water and thick mud was seeping through the broken windows. The smell of gasoline filled the car and the slight smell of smoke coming from the engine. Jo winced as she turned her head and touched her forehead to find that it was wet.

Blood.

Damn it.

As much as she hated the sight of blood, she was at least glad that it was dark and she couldn't see it on her fingers.

As though it finally registered to her what had happened and what was going on, she quickly pulled at her seat belt in a panic only to find that it was stuck. As she wiggled in her seat, pain began to radiate from her leg. Carefully, she reached towards it and gasped when she found a sharp object protruding from the side of her thigh.

Jo felt herself get even more light headed and became sick to her stomach.

"Hey!"

She paused upon hearing a voice coming from outside.

"I'm coming down to help!"

Jo coughed once as she tried to respond but quickly tried again as she pounded her hands against the bent door beside her.

"I'm here!"

Within seconds she saw a pair of worn and muddy running shoes appear in the bent and broken window beside her. The owner bent over and looked through the small space and met her eyes. His short cropped hair dripped water over his brow. Jo was too focused on the pain in her leg to even notice that the guy was wearing shorts and didn't even have a coat on in this weather, let alone how he came to find her on the side of a deserted road in the middle of the night. At the moment, she didn't care. She was relieved that she wasn't alone. After all, she didn't have her cell phone with her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"The seatbelt is stuck," Jo exclaimed, as she pulled on it again. "I can't get out!"

"And you're bleeding too," the guy commented gesturing at her forehead. "Did you hit your head?"

"Maybe," she replied, not entirely sure. "I have either a piece of glass or metal sticking out of my leg. It hurts like hell and it's bleeding quite a bit."

The guy looked towards where her legs disappeared in the darkness of the car. A flash of a thought passed over his features before he quickly stood up and inhaled. Not only was the scent of gasoline very noticeable but he detected a hint of smoke coming from the engine.

"Shit," he muttered, realizing that the situation suddenly became more dire. He'd need help and fast.

Jo heard him swear.

"What? What's going on?"

The guy didn't answer but crouched back downs again to look at her. "I have to get you out of there."

"It's bad, isn't it?"

He didn't answer but nodded.

"I need to get help though. If you're bleeding, I'm going to need some help to get you out of there."

"What? No! Please, don't leave me here."

The guy shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm just going to quickly head up the road a bit to get a better cell reception. I promise that I'll keep the car in my sight. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right back."

What other choice did she have.

Jo nodded before she reached her hand out through the small opening between the remnant of the car window and the muddy ground. The guy paused before he held her hand.

Jo realized that she must have been colder than she thought. The guy's hands were so warm.

"I'm Embry," he told her, with a smile.

"Jo," she replied quickly.

"I'll be right back, Jo," Embry told her. "I promise."

After giving her hand a light squeeze, he let go and quickly stood up. Embry climbed out of the ditch, his feet slipping slightly on the muddy sides and stood up on La Push road. The rain continued to fall as he looked in both directions, knowing that there was no traffic coming from either direction for at least a good few miles. Giving a quick glance to the overturned car on the side of the road, he darted into the forest. After quickly pulling off his clothes, he phased.

" _Embry! You bastard!_ " came the first thoughts into his head from Paul. " _Where the hell did you go? You just phased out without warning. You just can't do that man."_

" _You know the rules,_ " Sam added, his voice full of authority in his head.

Paul had been assigned to run the perimeter of La Push land. Embry had taken the northern and eastern side towards Forks while Paul ran along the oceanfront and to the south. When Embry had suddenly disappeared from his thoughts for more than a few seconds, Paul had quickly raced to Sam's, as it was their procedure if any of them had phased out without letting the others know what was going on.

Instead of telling them, Embry showed them exactly where he was and what was going on.

Sam quickly gave out the orders. He turned and headed back to Emily's house to call 911. Paul stopped running and let out a howl, alerting the other pack members within La Push to head to Embry's position. Embry had phased into his wolf form for only a minute before he was standing on two legs once again and putting back on his clothing. It had been enough to get out his message and he knew that it would be enough for them to organize help.

As he ran back to the car, he could see that smoke was coming more and more from the overturned car. He jumped down from the side of the road right into the ditch this time, not bothering to stop until he was laying flat on the ground at Jo's eye level. The coolness of the thick mud seeped into his shirt, but that was the least of his problems. He smiled, eager to tell Jo that help was on the way when he noticed that her eyes had closed.

A sudden surge of panic raced through him as he reached his large arm through the crushed window. Embry carefully placed his fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse when Jo suddenly gasped and her eyes opened.

Embry let out a sigh of relief and smiled weakly. "Thank God. You are alive."

Jo nodded weakly and turned her head towards him, her eyes barely open. "I'm just tired."

Embry wasn't a doctor but he knew enough from listening to Sue Clearwater that falling asleep with a possible concussion was never a good thing.

"Hey! No sleeping! Help is on the way."

"I wasn't sleeping," Jo argued drowsily. "I was just closing my eyes for a few minutes."

"No eye closing either," Embry stated. "Talk to me. It'll make our waiting for help go by faster."

"What do you want to know?"

"How about, what you're doing in La Push for starters," Embry said. "We don't get too many visitors."

Not willing to devulge the truth to a complete stranger, she went with what was the most sensible.

"My father was Quilleute," she told him. "He was born out here."

Embry took a closer look at Jo in the darkness. As keen as his eyes were at seeing in the dark, he hadn't noticed that her features were Native American. Her complexion was just a shade lighter than his own but her eyes were clearly not dark brown, like all the Quielleute's he knew. As for her hair colour, he couldn't be certain. Her hair was a mix of water and mud that she could have been a dirty blond for all he knew.

"Seriously? What's his name?"

"His name was Michael Clearwater."

Embry brightened. "Clearwater? No way! I know some Clearwater's on the Rez. I bet that I know him."

Jo closed her eyes again and shook her head. "He left La Push when he was nineteen or twenty and never returned. He married my Mom out in Michigan who was as Irish as they come."

"Irish, huh? That explains your lack of pure Quilleute qualities," Embry teased with a smirk. "But don't worry, I still wouldn't leave you here on your own even if you didn't have a drop of Quilleute blood in you."

"And here I thought you'd abandon me due to having insufficient Quilleute genes," Jo said sarcastically before letting out a chuckle. She coughed painfully afterwards, which caused Embry's smile to fade.

Where the hell are they?

As that thought flitted through his mind, he smelled something.

"Hold on one second," he said to Jo, before pushing himself up to stand.

A sweet, sickly smell that could only belong to a vampire entered the area. A growl erupted in the back of his throat as he scanned the dark forest. He knew the smell of Jo's blood would attract any of them and the events from the newborn vampire army were still fresh in his memory. He didn't want to traumatized Jo more than she already was. She was already on the verge of going into shock and he didn't want to be the one to cause her to go over the edge. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a car engine and then the turn of headlights that he knew who he was actually smelling.

The Cullen's.

The car came to a stop and he saw the familiar head of Dr. Cullen overtop of the car as he climbed out of the driver's seat. He wasn't alone. From the passenger seat, the large vampire whom they only knew as Emmett, stepped out.

At that same moment, he smelled something more familiar blowing up from across the road. The pack. Except it was Dr. Cullen who approached him first as the pack was in the process of quickly phasing back and getting dressed.

"You're on our land, leach," Embry snapped.

"Sam called me," Dr. Cullen replied flatly, placing his bag on the muddy ground before making his way over towards the driver's side of the car. "He said that there was an accident. The ambulance from Forks is still ten minutes away and from what I can tell, the driver has lost a lot of blood and may not last that long."

Embry put his rough hand on Dr. Cullen's shoulder and stopped him from coming closer, still unable to trust the man despite their peaceful history. Emmett growled from where he stood as Embry glared at him.

"Embry!" Sam exclaimed, as he suddenly came from across the road with Paul at his side. Jared, Quil, Seth and Leah followed. When he approached the hostile shape shifter as he confronted Dr. Cullen, Sam continued. "Dr. Cullen can help us here. We've helped them in the past and they have agreed to assist us when we need it and right now, we need it."

Embry kept his eyes on Emmett.

"Why is the big leach here?"

"Emmett is merely here as a precaution," Carlisle told him, sincerely.

"And also due to the fact that I don't trust you mutts," Emmett added.

A round of growls erupted from the pack.

"Now that we have that out of the way, there is someone who needs my attention," Carlisle said hotly.

He was never one to raise his voice but he had grown impatient. He could hear the young woman's heart beating quickly and he realized that shock from lack of blood was starting to set in.

Embry dropped his hand from Carlisle's shoulder. The moment he had let go, Carlisle walked around him and bent over before he knelt down in the mud to look inside the car. The overwhleming aroma of blood hit him like a wall, but after all his years of working in the medical field, it no longer called to him. But it never changed how he was naturally attuned to it.

"What's her name?!" Carlisle called over his shoulder towards Embry.

"Jo," Embry replied. "Jo Clearwater."

"Clearwater?"

They all heard Seth speak aloud and although no one voiced it, they all were thinking it. The pack glanced at each other, exchanging words within unspoken expressions. No one knew of a Jo Clearwater but hearing the name and associating her as possibly one of their own caused the pack to become more protective. And it clearly explained to Sam why Embry was so defensive of Dr. Cullen approaching the car when they arrived.

"Being upside down has prevented her from bleeding out," Dr. Cullen said over his shoulder. "But she needs to get out of the car if I'm going to have a chance of saving her life."

Sam nodded as Quil spoke up.

"We have a bigger problem."

He gestured to the underside of the car where a flame began to errupt within the smoke that had been pouring from the engine.

"We have to move fast," Sam exclaimed, as he moved beside Dr. Cullen to look inside the vehicle.

"Is she awake?"

"Barely," Carlisle replied, looking to Jo.

"We have to get her out now," Sam said. "The car is on fire and if it gets to a fuel source, it'll be completely engulfed within seconds."

He looked to Jo, who seemed to have caught a few of his words.

"Jo, it's going to be painful to move you but we have to do it now," Sam said.

Jo never replied but nodded.

Sam looked back at the pack and noted that they were already around the side of the car, prepared to push it up enough to get Jo out of it. Emmett stood beside where Carlisle was still kneeling in the mud.

"If you protect her head and upper torso from hitting the roof of the car, I'll try to stabilize her leg and minimize any movement," Carlisle told Sam.

It sounded like a good plan and he nodded.

Within the next minute, the pack with Emmett's help, held up the side of the car while Sam and Carlisle ripped the seatbelt from across Jo's chest. After a lot of twisting and moving slowly, they had managed to get Jo out of the car. She cried out painfully with the movement. Sam quickly picked Jo up and moved her across the road before laying her down on the leafy forest floor. Carlisle followed beside him.

"Emmett, get that blanket from the back of the car," Carlisle said as he put his fingers to Jo's neck to check her pulse.

As the large vampire quickly darted, Sam turned to the pack and ordered them to leave. Having so many people at the scene at that time of night would raise too many questions. After some hesitation on their part, they disappeared into the forest, yet both Carlisle and Sam knew that the wolves weren't too far away.

Jo startled upon feeling the coldness of Carlisle's finger touch her cool, clammy skim. Her eyes opened once again, although she was no where near being fully conscious.

"Jo?" Carlisle said, speaking loudly and directly to her as Emmett returned with the blanket. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

She swallowed and spoke, barely audibly. "Eighteen."

"Good," he said, happy to hear a cognitive response. His eyes travelled along her torso, looking for any visual signs of trauma. He pulled up her shirt sleeves, searching for injuries but only found bruising along her forearms. He had enough medical knowledge to know that they were not inflicted in the accident. He didn't voice this concern and continued his quick assessment before turning to the major issue - the large piece of glass protruding from the side of her left thigh.

"Sam, I need your belt," Carlisle told him.

Sam didn't even bother to ask why and quickly undid it before passing it to the doctor. He pulled it under her leg and looped the belt through the buckle before looking at Sam.

"This is going to hurt," he cautioned him. "Hold onto her arms for me."

Sam nodded, as he grabbed ahold of each of Jo's hands tightly within his own.

The moment that belt tightened around her leg, Jo let out a scream that echoed throughout the forest. Sam could feel his inner wolf whimper at hearing the painful sound.

"Jo, Jo," Carlisle said, as soothingly as he could. "It's all right. You're going to be all right."

The sudden sound of a whoosh caught their attention. Behind them, the small car was engulfed in flames. The light of the fire reflected off their faces before Carlisle turned back to Jo's leg now that it was wrapped in a tournequet.

"The glass is in quite deep," Carlisle told them gently touching around it yet not touching the glass itself. "She'll have to have surgery to have it removed."

"She'll live?" Sam asked.

Carlisle nodded. "But the sooner she gets the hospital the better. I'm not only concerned about her leg but also a possible concussion. We have to keep her awake until I can get her there."

In the distance, they could hear sirens and lights reflecting down the road. When Carlisle looked back at Jo, he saw that her eyes had closed.

"No," he gasped, reaching for her pulse, finding that it was racing.

"Jo, you can't sleep," Sam stated loudly as the ambulance came to a stop by the road. He shook her shoulders.

Emmett had raced towards the EMS and gestured to where they were as the fire in the car ragged on.

"Wake up!"

* * *

Jacob jolted awake and opened his eyes.

He blinked once, then twice, taking in his surroundings. He was almost certain that he had phased back to human before falling asleep, but aparantly he hadn't. It was still night. He looked up at the dark sky and saw the northern lights dancing across the horizon. Laying his head back down on the grassy patch near a small river, he closed his eyes once again. Jacob couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. He had been running for days through the Northwest Territories until he found that he couldn't run any further. He had to rest. Jacob couldn't remember the last time he had phased back to human form. It could have been days for all he knew. As odd as it was to admit, he felt more comfortable being on four legs. His problems and issues in life didn't seem as big to him. It was also a nice relief to not have the pack in his head all the time. Their complaining about his odd infatuation with a certain young woman who clearly didn't want to be with him and instead wanted a vampire, aggrevated him to no end. Now, on his own he could wallow in his own self-pity.

Bella.

She was constantly in his thoughts. But oddly enough, the pain in his chest had dimished to a dull ache. It had been a good couple of months since he left home and he knew that he had missed the wedding. As much as he hoped he was wrong, he predicted that there was a very good chance that by now, she'd no longer be human. She would now be considered his natural enemy. It made him sick to his stomach. But he also realized that she had made her choice and there wasn't anything he could have done to change it. She had chosen 'him'.

The wind direction changed slightly and blew over the water of the river before coming ashore. It blew through his thick russet fur, and he inhaled when his keen nose caught the scent. It certainly wasn't the sickly scent of a vampire nor was it from any of his pack members. It wasn't like anything he had smelled before. It was refreshing and enticing; a mixture of cucumber and sweet melon. Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the wind blew over him once again.

'Jacob.'

His human eyes shot open upon hearing a voice speak his name in his dream. Yet, he was alone and he most certainly had phased to human, as he thought he had. It was simply a dream. As his mind thought back to the unusual dream he just had, he remembered that voice and that smell. He didn't recognize it at all.

Jacob ran his hand through his dark hair, finding that it had grown to a considerable length since he had left. It hung haphazardly over his eyes. Still, that voice remained in his head. He stood up and made his way towards the bank of the river to wash his face.

He wondered what the hell was going on. Perhaps he had been alone for too long and was starting to hear things. This was something that he'd most certainly have heard from one of his father's stories over the years. But he couldn't recall any such instances.

Thinking of Billy made him feel guilty for leaving the man high and dry without someone to look after him. For the first time since he had left, Jacob realized how selfish he had been to just take off like he had. Billy had always supported him and had been there for him when he had come home in a fevered state and was panicking when he didn't realize what was going on with him. His father was probably worried sick about him.

The wind blew once again and he inhaled. That scent still existed in his memory. It truly was just a dream, yet he wished to God that it wasn't. It was comforting and oddly enough he found that it aided in dimishing the pain in his chest. If the spirits were trying to comfort him and give him hope, it was working. Perhaps it was sign. A sign to him that Bella was all right and hadn't been turned into a vampire. And maybe, just maybe she hadn't gotten married.

Jacob stood up along the bank of the river and closed his eyes. The feeling within him was strange and he hadn't felt it before today. It was as though something within him had turned on; an internal compass. It was telling him where to go. It wasn't just a desire. It was a desperation and as much as it scared him, it thrilled him. He knew where he was being directed to go.

La Push


	2. Chapter 2

**A/ _N - Hi readers! I hope you enjoy this next part. I'm having fun writing it. I'm hoping to get a chapter per week...perhaps more frequently if I happen to get more interest. (Hint! Hint! Please review!) I love to hear what you're thinking, what questions you have and then there's a chance that I could answer them throughout the story. If you don't, I can't. :)_**

 ** _Do let me know if you catch any mistakes...be it spelling(keeping in mind that I am Canadian and certain words are spelled differently here) or I had the wrong verb tense along the way. Like everyone else, I am only human and make errors here and there._**

 ** _Thank you so much to my first reviewers - EJM87 and crippsy2._**

 ** _And to all of you who have already favourited and are following this story and me...it's a huge honour that you guys already have enough faith in this._**

* * *

Sue Clearwater didn't know what to think.

As she sat on the chair inside the private hospital room, she stared at the young woman laying unconscious in the bed whom she could now consider her niece. Yet, they had never met. She wasn't even aware of her existence until Sam came to her door early that morning with news. Initially she had been afraid that something had happened to Seth or Leah as neither had returned following their rounds that night. Sue was relieved when Sam told her that they were over at Emily's house. But when he continued to explain about the accident and a certain young woman whom he believed was related to Harry's long lost brother was injured and brought to hospital, she didn't believe him. Yet now, as she was looking at this young woman, she could see distinct Michael Clearwater traits in her face.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she glanced up to see Charlie Swan passing her a glass of water.

"Can I get you anything else, Sue?"

She smiled in thanks, and rested her hand on top of his, grateful for the company since Sam had left her to go check in with the pack and the rest of the people inquiring back at the reservation. It had been a few hours since Jo had come out of surgery.

An angry line of 7 stitches would forever be scarred on her lower left thigh. But Sue knew that the alternative would've been worse. She was ever so grateful that Embry had been there, although he had gotten a good talking to from Sam about avoiding the roadways, even in the middle of the night.

"No, I'm fine," she replied with a smile.

Sue heard Charlie sigh, as he looked at the heart monitor machine behind the bed rhythmically sending out her heart beat with a beep. "She came out of surgery hours ago. Shouldn't she be up soon."

"Dr. Cullen said it should be anytime. Her body is still working off the sedative."

Charlie crossed his arms as he stared at Jo.

"I can't believe Mike got married, had a kid and didn't even bother to tell anyone here," he stated. "The least he could've done is mailed a Christmas card. I'm sure his Dad would've liked to have at least known about her."

A small part of Charlie was offended as he felt he could relate a bit to the Clearwater's. Bella had just gotten married nearly a year ago but had waited until the spring for their honeymoon. They had been away for nearly a month and after they returned, he was unable to see her. He had been told that she had gotten sick while they were away. Charlie was prepared to go in with guns blazing should Edward consider doing anything remotely similar to what Michael Clearwater had done to his own family.

But of course, this was different.

Michael had left on bad terms with his father. Everyone in La Push knew that he had left following an argument but no one ever talked about the wayward Clearwater brother, not even Harry while he was still alive. Charlie had lived in Forks for over two decades and although he was closer to Harry Clearwater than to his brother, Michael, he knew the man and remembered the day that he abruptly left La Push, never to be seen again. He hadn't even returned for his own father's funeral eight years later.

"Michael must have had a reason," Sue considered. She looked up at Charlie. "Any luck in tracking him down?"

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "There is no record that I could find of him in Michigan, or of anyone by the name of Jo Clearwater. I searched every variation of the name; Josephine, Joanna...you name it, I searched it."

They fell into a comfortable silence once again. Charlie moved to the window and looked out through the morning fog towards the town. He had work to do at the station, but today it could wait. That was the joy of working in a small town - no major crimes to contend with.

When he heard a soft moan, he turned his head towards the bed and noticed that Sue had heard it as well.

Jo had turned her head and her eyes were pinched shut. The heart monitor began to speed up a bit before Sue looked to Charlie.

She was about to speak as Charlie already knew what she was going to ask and was making his way towards the door.

"I'll get Dr. Cullen," he said, pulling open the door and disappearing into the hallway.

Sue reached forward and took her hand, hoping it would soothe any pain that she was experiencing as she was coming out of the heavy sedation. Instinctively, she brushed her hand across Jo's forehead.

"Jo?" she said softly.

She didn't get a response. Jo continued to moan and turn her head as she grimaced.

Dr. Cullen quickly walked in with Charlie right behind him.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Not long," Sue replied, quickly. "A minute or so."

Carlisle nodded as he glanced up at the elevated heart monitor before he pulled back the white hospital-grade blanket to check the wound that he had stitched up in surgery just a few hours earlier. There was no sign of infection and the bleeding from the site had all but stopped.

"I'll adjust her pain medication," he said, as he turned to the drip beside him.

"Jo," Sue spoke again. "You're all right."

She looked down at Jo's clenched hand around her own before looking back at her pain filled face.

"Squeeze my hand if it hurts," Sue stated.

Her response was a tight grip. Sue looked up at Carlisle and nodded.

"She should get some relief now," he said, as he reached for the blood pressure cuff.

Sue watched as Carlisle pushed up her sleeve and wrapped the cuff around Jo's arm. It was then that she suddenly noticed the bruises on Jo's upper arm. She had had enough medical training to know that they were old. She was also aware that Carlisle would be intelligent to know that as well. The pair of them kept silent as he inflated the blood pressure cuff.

As he did, Jo slowly opened her eyes.

Sue smiled at her when they made eye contact.

The sound of the blood pressure cuff deflating and the sensation of her arm no longer being squeezed caused her to look to the other side of her where Dr. Cullen was removing it.

"Good morning Miss Clearwater," he said, pulling a small flashlight from his pocket.

Jo took a moment to realize that he was indeed talking to her when he called her Miss Clearwater. To her, it was strange to hear. But instead of correcting him about her name, her mind was trying to piece together exactly what had happened and where she was. For a moment, she thought it was part of a dream until she saw Carlisle flash the light into each of her eyes.

He smiled, happy to see the pupil reaction each time.

"How are you feeling now?"

"A little better," she croaked out weakly. She paused for a moment when she took in the room she was currently in.

A woman sat beside her, and a man in a police uniform stood just behind her. For a brief instance, Jo thought that he was there in order to inform her of her rights. After everything she had seen in the days leading up to her running from the horrors she'd experienced in Michigan, she was certain that the police would have been informed of her indirect involvement in the crime, especially once it was discovered that she had left. Jo had seen her fair share of officers and people working in law enforcement in her lifetime, but this guy didn't seem to be there for her. She noticed that he had a supportive hand on the shoulder of the woman sitting beside her. It appeared that he was simply there as a support and nothing more.

Jo turned back to the doctor who was busy writing in her chart.

"Where am I?"

He paused and looked down at her, becoming more concerned. Carlisle closed the chart and placed it on the side of the bed.

"You're in a hospital in Forks, Washington. Do you remember what happened?"

Jo lifted her hand and ran it across her forehead. She felt the bandage on the one side where it covered a small stitch. They watched as it seemed she was trying to recall the events.

"I'm not sure," Jo finally replied.

"There was an accident," Carlisle told her. "You flipped your car and were pulled out just before it was caught fire. Do you recall that?"

"That was near La Push, right? I had just picked up a crappy map from a 24 hour store in Forks before heading out in the rain."

Carlisle nodded. "That's right."

"You're a long way from Michigan," Charlie finally spoke, drawing Jo's attention to him. "The fellas that pulled you out mentioned that you were from there."

As though a light bulb went off over her head, Jo suddenly remembered.

"Embry," Jo stated, brightly. "I told Embry that."

Carlisle smiled and looked to Sue. "It appears her memory is intact. Some parts may take longer to recall. It was a traumatic experience and her mind may still mix up events before she remembers exactly what happened. But in time, I'm certain that she'll be fine."

Charlie took a step forward. "You're lucky to be alive. Unfortunately, your car and everything inside was destroyed in the fire. It's a complete write-off, I'm afraid."

Jo leaned back and sighed. All of her possessions were gone. She didn't care about her car too much. She wasn't attached to it. It was nearly ten years old and had high mileage on it. She had hoped that it would make it to Washington without falling apart. Jo had prayed to whatever spirits were out there as she passed each state line that brought her closer to La Push. But the fact that she now had no means of transportation if she needed to run again scared her. It scared her to death.

Jo suddenly sat up and sucked in a breath in pain and winced.

"I can't stay here."

Carlisle put out his hands and gently pushed against her shoulders as Sue stood up to help.

"Jo, you were severely injured. You had surgery and just came out of sedation. You're not going to be leaving at least until tomorrow."

Jo ran her hands through her hair as she considered her options. Everything from sneaking out in the middle of the night to bribing an orderly quickly ran through her mind. The doctor beside her and the strange woman at her side stared at her in confusion and concern. Hoping to ease any suspicions, Jo spoke again.

"I don't have any insurance," she admitted to them, which was entirely truthful. "I can't pay for a hospital stay right now."

Sue smiled. "Don't worry. It's all been taken care of."

To her, the woman looked familiar. Perhaps it was memories of her father and his Quielleute features. This woman had them and it was obvious that she was of Native American decent. Still, she had no idea who she was or why she was there.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"I'm your Aunt Sue. Your Dad and my husband were brothers."

That revelation hit Jo between the eyes. She knew she must have had relatives living in La Push but Jo assumed she'd have to go out searching for them, rather than they come to her.

"How...?"

"Embry told me what you had told him about your father and he growing up here," Sue told her. "There has only been one Michael Clearwater on the La Push reservation in the past fifty years - your Dad."

Sue paused, before continuing. "Do you have a number where we can call your Dad or Mom to at least let them know that you're all right?"

Jo looked down at the hospital grade blanket covering her legs and shook her head. "My Dad passed away when I was eight. My Mom died of cancer three years ago." Jo shrugged and looked at Sue. "There's no one to call."

Sue looked up at Charlie and Carlisle across from her before turning her attention back to Jo.

"No one? No one at all?"

Jo smiled weakly and shook her head. There was no one that she wanted to call, but that was the same in her mind.

"So, you just up and left Michigan and came out here all on your own?" Charlie asked, as though he wasn't buying her story.

Jo had to admit that she found his questioning a bit unnerving. But fortunately for her, she had become a master at stretching the truth and was pretty good at twisting convincing tales.

She smiled and nodded. "It's part of a road trip that I've always wanted to do when I turned eighteen. I wanted to find the family that my father left behind. I was just going to visit before heading on. As soon as I'm able to find myself another car, I'll be on my way."

She could see Carlisle already voicing his objection before she even finished.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to do much driving on your own for the next little bit," Carlisle told her. "Not only will you be in pain for the next week to ten days, but you won't be moving too fast. I'm afraid that you're going to be staying in Forks longer than you may have anticipated."

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"How long are we talking?"

"I'd expect a good two to three weeks," Carlisle replied, as Jo sighed and put her head back.

"Jo," Sue began, causing her to turn towards her. "I'd hate for you to be on your own when you leave the hospital tomorrow."

Jo shook her head.

"It won't be a problem," Jo interrupted. "I'm used to being on my own. I can take care of myself, if I have to."

Three years within foster care had done that to her. It had toughened her up to a degree. Jo had quickly learned that she was on her own and had to fend for herself. When she finally aged out of the system last year, she had already been taking care of herself for quite some time already.

"Not with an injury like you've experienced," Carlisle added. "I really suggest that you have some help for at least the first week."

"You're welcome to stay at my house until you get back on your feet. And I'm certain that your cousins, Leah and Seth would be thrilled to have you stay with us as well."

"I really shouldn't. I mean..." Jo paused for a brief second, seeing the eagerness in her Aunt's face. The idea of having family was attractive. She hadn't had that in years. "I wouldn't want to impose."

Sue shook her head. "Jo, you're family. Besides, I know that there would be many on the reservation who would love to meet you."

After a few seconds, Jo nodded. "Just until I get back on my feet," she assured Sue who simply nodded happily.

* * *

"Mom!? What the hell were you thinking?"

Leah stormed out of the house, feeling that anger bubbling up to a point where she was afraid she'd phase. One thing that she always remembered her Mom telling her was that she wasn't going to tolerate them phasing within the house. Sue was glad that she decided to wait until the day that Jo was coming to stay with them before mentioning it to Leah. Seth on the other hand, was overjoyed. He had run over to Emily's to pick up some of her clothing that she hadn't been wearing lately for Jo to have until she was able to get some new ones of her own. Other families on the reservation did the same and the pack was more than willing to pick them up for her.

"Leah, don't you dare take that tone with me. This isn't up for discussion. She has no where to go and she's recovering from an accident," Sue said sternly, walking outside and stopping a few feet behind her daughter. Sue watched her tremble with anger and from the corner of her eye she watched as Seth and Paul quickly raced over to Sue's side.

They dropped the large bags that they carried on the ground.

"Leah, you need to calm down," Paul told her.

Leah turned on the ball of her feet and glared at Paul.

"You're one to talk, Paul," she snapped.

Paul growled low in his throat.

"Both of you, cool it," Sue exclaimed. It wasn't often that she raised her voice. She was a quiet and reserved woman. But she could speak with authority and it wasn't just because she had taken Harry's spot within the tribe council.

"Mom, she's a stranger," Leah argued, her voice considerably softer than it had been. "We don't even know her!"

"She's family."

Leah puffed out her frustration. "She's not staying with me in my room."

"Then you can sleep with Seth."

Leah's eyes widened with the thought before she scoffed.

Seth laughed, knowing it was more of a joke than a threat. Yet, Leah took it seriously. She was visibly horrified.

"I am not sleeping in that pigsty room of his!"

"Then you'd better get ready to have a room mate for the next few weeks."

Knowing that there was no use arguing any further, Leah turned and ran off towards the woods. Paul and Seth watched her go before picking up the bags they had dropped in haste before making their way up the front steps of the Clearwater's house.

"Maybe if we're lucky, perhaps Jo's more amiable personality will rub off on Leah," Paul chided as he elbowed Seth in the side.

"We can only hope."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N - You are all being spoiled...that and I have a lot of time this week. :) You'll notice that the chapters I upload are quite long. They won't always be like this, but for the flow of the story, these first few ones are long. Plus, I've written far enough ahead that it works._**

 ** _Thank you again for all the new fav's and follows...and even the PM's. They're all much appreciated._**

* * *

The next evening:

The old pick up jostled as it made it's way down the bumpy road. Sam downshifted on the turns before he glanced over at Jo. She had the hooded sweater on that he had once seen Emily wear. It fit her quite well and he was happy that it appeared that both her and Emily were similar in size. Being mid-May, it was still quite cool in their part of the country. Noticing that she had her hands tucked inside the sleeves to keep warm, he reached towards the controls on the dash and turned on the heat.

He had offerred to pick her up from the hospital for Sue considering she had to deal with telling Leah that they were going to be having a house guest. He knew Leah well enough that it wouldn't go over well. Rather than have Jo wait even longer at the hospital, he told Sue that he'd get her. Sue was gracious for the help. He was also eager to know more about this new member of the Clearwater family. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he simply found it unusual how protective both Embry and the rest of the pack had been towards her when the Cullen's arrived to help during the accident, and he didn't know why. He chalked it up to his original thought based on the fact that she is of Quielleute decent. The boys had always been more protective of their own, but to have them become as hostile towards the Cullen's as they had been, was strange. Because she was a Clearwater, he knew that she carried the shape shifting gene that had been passed down through the generations from when the family married into the Ateara line. Nerves were frayed when the Cullen's had arrived at the accident scene. He could almost taste the tension in the air around Embry and it was unusual considering how they worked alongside the Cullen's the year before against the newborn army. He even wondered if to some degree, subconsciously his inner wolf recognized that dormant gene and treated Jo as an injured pack member. Either way, he found it interesting and confusing all at once. He prayed, as I'm certain that Sue was as well, that the gene within her would remain dormant. Considering her exposure within the hospital to Dr. Cullen, he presumed she was safe.

Jo could feel his eyes glancing over at her as they sat in silence. She looked down at the discharge papers on her lap. The name on them seemed foreign to her and she sat there looking at it guiltily.

Josephine Clearwater.

That name had never existed before the accident and she was beginning to feel a bit guilty about not correcting everyone sooner. But, if she was going to start over, there was no better way than to change her last name. Jo certainly was the daughter of Michael Clearwater, she just simply never took her father's family name. Her parents didn't marry until she was five and by the time they began the lengthy process of legally changing her name, Michael had passed away. At that time, everything else became unimportant to her Mom, Corissa. Anything that reminded her of Michael was painful. So, Jo's legal name remained as Josephine Hannigan up until two days ago when everything suddenly changed. Fortunately, she had absolutely no ID with either name.

As she sat in the truck, bouncing along the road, the name stared at her, taunting her. Jo argued with herself. She wasn't lying about who she was. She was still whom she said she was. If anything, this would aid in giving her a fresh start. She couldn't be traced using Clearwater. No one would assume that would be her. Jo Hannigan would have appeared to have disappeared. It made her feel a bit better. She sighed.

"Are you all right?" Sam suddenly asked.

Jo looked up at him and put a smile on her face. She nodded.

"A little nervous," she admitted, to him with a smile.

Sam nodded. "You'll like it on the reservation."

Jo turned back to look out the window, watching the trees quickly pass them by. Ever since she had arrived in Forks, it had been either raining, foggy or just plain miserable and overcast.

"Does the sun ever come out around here?"

Sam chuckled. "Occasionally. Sunny days are a rarity out in this part of the country. But I find that as summer gets closer, the more sunnier days we get and warmer days as well."

Jo smiled. "Thank goodness."

"The season is short, but we certainly make the most of it," Sam told her. There was an air of pride as he spoke. Not at all arrogant but simply proud of the tribe from which he was from.

As he went on to describe the people and the land of La Push, Jo wondered whether she should ask Sam a question that had been bothering her. She had a lot of time to herself to think back on the accident when she was sitting in the hospital the day prior. To her, Sam seemed to be familiar enough with the comings and goings of the Reservation to answer it.

"Can I ask you a question about the accident?"

Sam paused for a moment before he nodded. He only hoped that it would be one that he wouldn't have to stretch the truth. "Go ahead."

"What was Embry doing out on La Push road in the middle of the night while it was raining?"

Damn.

Jo didn't notice the brief hesitation that Sam displayed before answering.

"From what I understood, he was riding home from a friends house on his dirt bike when he came across your car," Sam told her, easily making up the story. He had covered for the other pack members in the past and had used that same excuse before. Last time it was for Jared. But this was no different.

"It was pouring rain," Jo stated incredulously.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, those boys are nuts sometimes. I've given up questioning their state of mind years ago."

"Embry seemed very upset when Dr. Cullen arrived," Jo stated, oddly. "From what I've noticed at the hospital, he's a very nice man. He saved my life."

Sam glanced over at Jo, having to note to the others that she is more observant than he expected, especially considering she was borderline unconscious when they were pulling her out of the car.

"Yeah," Sam said weakly, gripping the steering wheel just a little tighter. "It's a long story."

Vague, Jo noted. But she wasn't about to push him if he wasn't willing to explain. Sam was visibly a large man and she would never want to get on his bad side.

Not much more was spoken for the remainder of the trip. The pick up pulled up in front of a small ranch style home with worn light green siding. A covered porch ran the entire length of the front of the house. Although there were pots sitting on either side of the door on the porch, nothing was growing in them. Jo looked at the front door in the middle of the home to see Sue walk out with a smile on her face. Sam had climbed out of the pick up before Jo could say a word. She undid her seatbelt and then collected the papers on her lap just as the door opened beside her.

Her eyes caught sight of a familiar face in the door, although seeing him right side up for the first time and no longer on the verge of passing out was a pleasant surprise.

"Embry!" she exclaimed, a smile back on her face. Her eyes noticed the fact that he was without a shirt and although she wondered why, that wasn't the first question that popped out of her mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

Before Embry could answer, Sam appeared over his shoulder beside the truck. "He's been asking how you were and insisted on being here when you arrived."

Embry rolled his eyes at Sam before looking back at Jo.

"Consider me your unofficial welcoming party," he said, with a smile. "It's not every day we have a new resident on the Rez."

"I'm not moving in. I'm just visiting," she reminded him.

"You say that now, but La Push will grow on you."

Embry shrugged. "Still, you're welcome here as long as you'd like."

By now, Sue had appeared by the pick up door, wondering why Embry wasn't letting Jo get out of the pick up. She had heard his final comment.

"I completely agree with Embry," Sue told her, before tapping the tall boy on the shoulder.

"Now, I have a hot dinner waiting inside for Jo," Sue said, smiling before looking to Jo. "I imagine the hospital food wasn't the greatest and I was wanting to make something to help you feel at home. I hope you don't mind."

Sue was right. The hospital food wasn't very good and she hadn't eaten anything else for days except for fast food. She was hungry.

Jo shook her head. "I don't mind at all. I'm starving."

When Sam and Embry offered to help her walk into the house, Jo hesitated. She wasn't accustomed to having someone help her, especially someone she had just met. To her, it showed weakness; something that she would strive to conceal at all costs. But in her current situation, she didn't have any other choice.

Carefully and slowly, Jo slid out of the passenger seat until her feet were flat on the gravel driveway. Sam took one hand while Embry held onto the other. Taking one slow step at a time, they made their way towards the three steps up to the porch that would lead them into the house. Dr. Cullen wasn't kidding her when he said she'd be feeling pain with movement for the next couple of days. The three steps leading up onto the porch seemed daunting after managing to get out of the pick up. Sam seemed to notice her hesitation.

"Let's make this a bit easier," he said, before casting a glance over Jo's shoulder towards Embry. He seemed to understand what Sam was about to do and followed suit.

Jo felt two arms wrap around her back from either side and before she knew it, her feet were off the ground. The two men had hoisted her up, walked up the three steps themselves before gently planting her back on her feet.

Jo let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Embry stated, still keeping a tight grip on her hand as Sam was on the other side.

Together, they all walked inside the small entry way before Sue turned to Sam and Embry.

"Seth and Leah should be home shortly," Sue said, glancing at the clock on the stove. "But you two are welcome to join us."

Sam was appreciative of the gesture, but remarked that Emily was waiting for him at home. Embry was about to accept until Sam casually reminded him that he had to go to 'work'.

"Next time then," Sue said with a smile, knowing exactly what 'work' Embry was to be doing. He'd be taking over Seth and Leah's patrol shift along with Paul once again.

Embry suddenly stopped and turned before heading out the door.

"Are you coming to the party next Friday night?"

"What party?"

"It's a La Push tradition," Sam explained. "It's the start of the Memorial Day weekend. The annual, summer-kick off, so to speak."

"Being that you're a Clearwater, you're automatically invited. It'll give you the chance to meet some people," Embry added.

"And I'm certain there will be many who'd want to meet you," Sue told her with a smile.

"I'll think about it. Maybe if I'm up to it."

Embry nodded and both Sam and he said their goodbye's before Sue closed the door. She turned and took Jo's arm and gently led her towards the kitchen table. When she was finally sitting down, Sue turned and went to get her a glass of water.

"You have a nice home," Jo called out.

It was certainly nicer than any place she had been living in in years. It was warm, not only in temperature but it was inviting and comfortable. She could tell that it was a safe place.

Sue turned and looked over her shoulder at the young woman. "Thank you. Your Uncle Harry built a lot of the furniture that you see in the house. He was very good with wood working."

Jo casually looked around the small kitchen, noticing the intricate shelving around the room. She finally looked back at her Aunt Sue as she walked back towards the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that he passed away," Jo said softly. "I would've liked to have met him."

Sue smiled weakly and sighed. "I'm sure he would have liked to have met you as well. I didn't know your Father very well, but I know that Harry loved him very much and missed him. If we had known that you were on your own, I'm certain that he would've insisted that we take over guardianship of you."

Jo shrugged. "It's in the past. You can't change it. And I'm here now."

"I'm glad that you are," Sue told her with a smile, placing the glass of cool water in front of her.

When the sound of the front door opening and closing from the other room caught Jo's attention, Sue turned slightly.

"Mom?"

Sue smiled, recognizing her son's voice.

"Seth, we're in the kitchen," she replied, just seconds before he walked in. He looked at his Mom before his eyes fell on Jo.

Sue smiled proudly before turning to Jo. "Jo, this is your cousin Seth."

Seth smiled broadly before walking up to her and extended his hand for her to shake. But when Sue noticed his palms were covered in dry mud, she elbowed her son in the side.

"Seth!" she chastised. "Your hands are filthy! I thought you knew well enough to wash them before coming home."

To see a boy who was practically a man be told off by his mother brought a smile to Jo's face.

Seth shrugged and apologized to Jo before turning to his Mom. "I was in a rush to get home, I guess."

"Well, supper is ready and we're just about to eat. Go wash up."

As Seth walked away, Sue continued. "And where is your sister?"

Seth simply shrugged before disappearing to go to the washroom.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said, hiding her own smirk. "I thought I raised that boy to know better."

Jo smiled and shook her head. "That's perfectly fine."

When the sound of the front door opening followed by a loud clash, Sue's smile faded. Jo was certain that she heard Sue swear under her breath.

Sue knew exactly who was at the door.

Leah

Sue looked apologetically to Jo before making her way towards the front door. Except Leah was nowhere to be seen. It was then that she heard loud voices coming from down the hallway.

"Damn you, Seth! You knew the water from that downpour the other day made that path to the north slick with mud and you deliberately told me it was fine when it wasn't!"

Seth chuckled. "It's not my fault you can't hold your balance."

As Sue quickly approached the bathroom, she overheard Leah growl.

"The next time you phase, you tell me how well you manage on four feet and in three inches of mud on an incline!"

"Keep your voices down," Sue snapped quietly. "We have a guest."

It was then that Sue realized that Leah's skin was covered from head to toe in mud. Her hair was even matted. If she wasn't so upset with the young woman's angry outburst while they had company at their house, she would've laughed at the state her daughter was in.

"I wouldn't have to if she wasn't here," Leah said bitterly, as she scowled and crossed her arms.

Sue glared at Leah, to which her daughter quickly relented. She reached past Leah and pulled Seth from the bathroom. It was obvious that he had been taking his time in washing his hands when it was clear that Leah was needing the shower.

"Take a shower, and get rid of that attitude of yours at the same time," Sue told her daughter, sternly.

Seth snickered from behind Sue until she turned around and glared up at him.

"Behave," she simply told him, sternly.

Seth nodded and walked back towards the kitchen. He slid into a chair beside Jo.

"Sorry about that," he said, as he watched his Mom walk towards the stove. "Leah can be a bit dramatic. But you'll get used to her."

* * *

The week passed slowly. Jo hadn't left the house except for when she decided to sit on the patio chairs on the porch that Sue had pulled out for the summer. Sam was right about the weather. For that entire week, she had seen the sun for one morning and two afternoons before the clouds came in. She took advantage of it and sat in the sunshine. Sue had joined her on more than one occasion. The two enjoyed talking about La Push, the Clearwater family and the weather. It seemed that whenever the topic turned to something about Jo, she effectively changed the subject. If Sue noticed, she didn't bring it up.

Emily Young had stopped by with a pie for Sue at one point during the week and Jo had the opportunity to thank her for the clothes. Jo promised she'd return them when she was done with them. Emily simply dismissed it and told her that they were hers to keep. The two spoke for a few hours before Emily suggested that they get together sometime to watch a movie. Jo found it odd when Emily told her how she was missing the company of women. Emily quickly added that there weren't too many women close to her age that she hung out with. Jo was going to mention Leah, but something told her not to bother.

Her own relationship with her cousin and new roommate wasn't the best. For what she had noticed in the past few days, Leah's wonderful personality hadn't changed and she assumed that was simply unique to her. Jo attempted to become friendly with Leah, but what started each time as good intentions left Jo angry. Leah had gone as far as to threaten Jo not to touch anything on her side of the room. Jo simply scoffed at the woman, telling her she had met scarier people than she was and to turn down the bitch-notch a bit. It shut Leah up and Jo watched as the woman stormed out of the house.

Embry came over twice. The first time, he brought Billy Black along with him. Billy had been eager to meet Jo and had told her that if he could have made it here on his own, he would've been over on the first day. When Billy explained that his son was the one who had taken care of him for years after he had loss the use of his legs, she felt sorry for the man. Billy spoke highly of his son, telling Jo how proud he was of him but also how worried that he had no idea where his son currently was. Jo couldn't believe that someone would leave their own father like this, without notifying them of their whereabouts. To a degree, Billy's son reminded her of her own father. He had left his family as well. She only hoped that the outcome would be far different in this circumstance. Billy didn't deserve it. She found him to be a soft spoken man whom she could listen to for hours. He told her about his memories of her father, Michael and even noted how he could see him in her smile. After he had left, there was a knock on the door. Embry stood with a wooden cane in his hand. To her surprise, Billy had given her his old cane to borrow to allow her to move around more freely on her own. She gratefully accepted it and was happy to find that she was quickly being accepted into the reservation.

By the time the day of the Memorial Day party had arrived, Jo had met nearly every friend of Embry's and the most prominent members of the Quielleute tribe. She was surprised to find that there weren't too many people at this party. It was clearly not the entire tribe. Besides her Aunt Sue and cousins, there was just another handful of families who were invited. It confused her that on a reservation of dozens of families, only a few of them were there. She soon realized that the people who were present were the families of the tribal council and those who were close to them. Essentially, the families that were represented at this party were the backbone of the Quielleute tribe as it was in La Push.

Jo enjoyed watching the boys play a game of Ultimate Frisbee while she sat beside Old Quil. The man had a lot to say. He didn't appear to be a man who was reaching his early 80's. He laughed at the boys as they ran into each other on the field and called the fouls that he saw. Old Quil didn't miss a thing. At one point, as he was talking to Jo, he leaned over and stared into her eyes.

"Grandpa," Quil said, as he came over to where they sat by the side of the field. "Are you giving Jo a hard time?"

Jo waved Quil off and said that she was having a great time with the man. She found it hilarious that the older man was so intune with what was trendy, yet he kept a strong hand on his heritage and knew exactly who he was and where he came from.

"You have a wild spirit," the older Quil told her, seriously.

Jo chuckled. "I've been told that many times."

"You also have trouble trusting people," he said, causing Jo's smile to fade. "But you can trust your family. Stick with your family."

Finally, Jo smiled again, hating to admit that she was enjoying herself. She knew that she couldn't stay long with these people in La Push. What had originally been her plan to hide out, now the last thing she would want to have happen is one of them be hurt on account of her. She couldn't live with herself if she was the reason something happened to any of them.

"And your heart," he added. "When you love, you love big. I can see that you are fiercely loyal to the ones you care about."

Old Quil leaned back, allowing Jo to digest what he had told her. It was nothing new, but it unnerved her that this older man was about to see these things in her after just knowing her for such a short time. She turned back to watch the game playing out in front of them.

Watching Seth and Jared run into each other and then consequently watch Jared as he pinned Seth down onto the ground caused her burst out laughing. Old Quil called out a foul, demanding that Jared get off of Seth before Sam made his way over. She assumed that Seth would be angry, but found that he was laughing as much as Jared was. For them, this wasn't serious. It was all for fun and it made watching them so much more enjoyable.

The sun began to set, casting long shadows over the field and then it soon made the game nearly impossible to play. When Sue called out that the food had been set out and they were ready, the boys jogged towards the tables. They came up to where she and Old Quil sat. Quil took his grandfather by the arm, while Seth, Jared and Embry stood in front of Jo, waiting to help.

"Guys, I've got it," she told them. In the past week, with the help of the cane she had been moving about more on her own. She couldn't stand for long periods of time and getting in and out of chairs was a hassle. But as long as she kept up with her pain meds, she was fine.

"We don't want you to overdo it," Jared told her. "Sue would have our necks if anything happened."

Jo chuckled. "Honestly, I'm fine. Leave Aunt Sue to me. I'll cover for you guys."

"Still, we're going to walk with you," Embry told her as they made their way across the grassy field.

Ahead of them, the could make out a table beside a barbecue as well as a small bonfire had began. Jo could see Paul and Sam tending to it, bringing it more to life. There was already a good number of people around the fire and it seemed to her that Sue was ordering the two men away from the tables. Jo could see the tribal leaders already sitting by the bonfire. Jared took Jo's hand as he helped her around the logs but the fire until he helped her into her seat that was placed on one side of Sue's place. Leah was already sitting on the other side.

Billy sat and watched but turned when he saw Jared helping her to sit.

When Jared moved away and was told by Sam to get more wood, Billy spoke.

"I like to see the protective nature you have brought out in the boys," he said. "It's as though you're their sister."

Jo glanced over at Leah, knowing the other girl had overheard Billy. Leah was looking down into the fire, watching as it was stoked. As much as she respected Billy's comment, she knew that it wouldn't bode well for her feeble attempts of friendship towards Leah. Still, she had to say something.

"I've never had any siblings before," Jo said softly.

"Well, you certainly just inherited a bunch of brothers."

Jo smiled, as Sue called out that women and tribal leaders get their food first. Jo pushed herself up to stand as Sam tapped Billy on his leg, telling him that he'll get him a plate of food. Billy thanked him as Embry approached Jo.

"Hey, you sit and I'll get you something," he insisted.

Jo shook her head, looking at her watch. "I need to get my meds from home. It's about that time and I can already begin to feel it in my leg."

"I can go grab that for you," he told her. "You shouldn't be walking too much."

Jo waved him off. "I've been sitting all afternoon with Old Quil. I can take care of it. I don't mind getting some fresh air either."

"You sure?" he asked, appearing skeptical as he eyed her carefully as though he was searching for deception.

"I'm sure!" she told him, before turning him around with one hand and pushing him towards the table. "Get me a plate of food though. I have a feeling there may not be much left when I get back."

Embry smiled as he watched her slowly walk back towards the Clearwater's house. He ensured to double the amount of food on her plate cause he was almost certain that by the time she'd return, he could almost guarantee that she'd end up with nothing.

Across the table from him, Quil was getting a plate of food for his grandfather when he suddenly paused in scooping out the potato salad. He looked up at Embry and saw that his friend noticed the same thing as he did.

"Do you smell that?" Quil asked, softly.

Without saying a word, and almost afraid that the scent would disappear, Embry simply nodded. He glanced over at the others; Jared, Paul, Seth, Sam and Leah. They all seemed to be catching the same scent in the air. The uneasiness of the pack didn't go unnoticed by the tribal leaders.

Sam stood up and turned towards the forest in the distance behind them.

"Sam? What is it?" Billy asked, instantly concerned that no one was saying anything.

"I'm not certain," Sam said. "I think it may be...but..."

"Hey! It's Jake!" Jared shouted, pointing in another direction away from them and towards the edge of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N - Hello? I know you're out there. I can hear you guys breathing as you're reading this...:) Please give me some feedback. Whether it's a 'good job', 'keep going', 'update soon' or your own thoughts as you're reading. This story is as much for you as it is for me. But please, I'm not asking for criticism unless it is constructive. No one likes to be told that their story sucks...been there, done that, got the souvenir t-shirt. I'm guessing if it did, I wouldn't be having the fav's and the follows and the hundreds of views each time I post a chapter. If I'm lacking feedback, I'm going to take that as there isn't a lot of interest. I'd love to continue this story as I do have a direction that I'm going...but if the interest isn't there, I'll stop updating and do something else..._**

 ** _So consider this me on my knees begging...please! Let me know what you think... I have cookies...they're fresh from the oven. (You think I'm kidding? I'm eating them as I type...)_**

 ** _For those who have reviewed! THANK YOU! I appreciate your words and thoughts!_**

 ** _And now...Jacob has returned!_**

* * *

Jared's loud announcement caught everyone's attention. It wasn't until they saw Jared racing in a certain direction through the open space that they saw Jacob. Billy gasped audibly when he himself caught a glimpse of his son walking out of the dense forest in the distance and into the clearing. Despite Jacob's haggard appearance and the darkness of the evening, he'd recognize him anywhere.

Like a bolt of energy, the rest of pack jumped up and raced towards their prodigal brother. Laughter echoed throughout the clearing as Jared reached him first, pouncing onto Jacob who enveloped him in a large hug. The others weren't too far behind and soon the group hug got larger and the laughter continued followed by their friendly banter that went on as though Jacob had never left them in the first place.

"Whoa, Jacob!" Jared exclaimed, jokingly. "It's no wonder your scent is off. You stink!"

"It's good to see you too, Jared," Jacob retorted with a smile and a quick and friendly punch to the shoulder.

The group seemed to quiet as Sam approached Jacob. There was a tense moment when the pack was unsure how Sam was going to handle the situation. A smile came to Sam's face before he held out his hand.

"It's good to have you back," he said, as Jacob grabbed ahold of his offered hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm happy to be home."

"Hey Jake. There's a guy over there that I'm sure would really like to see you," Embry said, gesturing over his shoulder towards where Billy had attempted to roll his wheelchair towards them.

Jacob looked past them and saw his father, along with the other tribal leaders standing behind him, eager to see Jacob as much as Billy did. Yet, they stood a good distance behind Billy to allow the father to greet his son privately.

Jacob smiled and moved out from inside the group. He jogged towards his father but then slowed to a stop until he was in front of Billy.

"Jacob," Billy said with restrain, although his watered eyes and wavering voice betrayed him.

It wasn't often that Billy showed emotion and knowing as much pain as he must have put his father through, the fact that he was this upset tore Jacob up inside. Jacob swallowed thickly.

"Dad," he said softly. "I know that I shouldn't have left. It was irresponsible of me..."

Billy shook his head and put out his hand towards Jacob. Billy could see the remorse in his son's eyes but also a lot of hurt. He knew exactly the reason why he had run that day; the day Bella's wedding announcement arrived at their house. But knowing that his son had returned gave him hope that Jacob could finally move on. He was surrounded by people who loved him more than he knew.

Jacob walked towards him and took his hand before dropping to his knees in front of Billy in his wheelchair.

"I'm so sorry," Jacob said, with tears in his own eyes. "Forgive me."

Billy choked back a sob and nodded before Jacob leaned in to wrap his arms around his father's neck. Billy ran his hand over Jacobs back.

"Oh my boy," he whimpered before leaning back and taking Jacob's face between his hands.

Billy brushed the long bangs away from Jacob's face and looked into his eyes.

"I'm just happy that you're home," he told him. "But don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?"

Jacob smirked and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Jacob stood up and glanced at the tribal leaders who were standing a distance behind Billy.

It was Sue Clearwater who spoke first.

"Jacob, you must be hungry," she said with a smile, before looking to Seth as the pack had rejoined them by the fire. "Seth, would you get Jacob a plate of food? I don't think Billy is going to be letting him out of his sight anytime soon."

"You've got that right," Billy quipped as he rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes before he reached down to the wheels of his chair to push himself back towards the fire. Jacob came up behind Billy and took over for him.

"Allow me, Dad," he said.

Billy merely smiled as he allowed his son to push his wheelchair back through the grass towards where he had originally been around the small fire pit.

As Jacob sat on the log beside his father's wheel chair, members of the tribal council and friends greeted him. Jacob would have expected some sort of bitterness or resentment towards him up and leaving them as he had, but he found nothing of the sort in the faces of his friends and family.

Seth came up to Jacob and handed him a plate of food. Jacob hadn't seen so much food on one plate in months. His stomach had become accustomed to eating raw meat as he had spent ninety percent of his time in wolf form. It made travelling easier and was overall simpler. The smells that came from the plate made his mouth water.

"Thanks Seth," Jacob sincerely told him before taking the plate from the younger man.

Seth smiled.

As Seth turned and went to sit back down where he had been before, Jacob took the chance to look up at the faces of the people whom he loved more than anything in the world. In that moment, it seems as though he had never left. Even after close to 10 months of being away from them, no one treated him any differently. He was home.

"Damn it!" Embry suddenly exclaimed from where he stood by the table. His outburst caught everyone's attention. "Who took Jo's plate?!"

"It's not on the table?" Quil asked, standing up and then walking over to check where he had seen it. "I saw it right there just before Jake showed up."

"No, it's not there. It's gone!" Embry turned, his arms crossed as he glared at his pack members knowing one of them had to have been the culprit. "Seriously guys, who took the plate? It was right here."

Paul turned and spoke with his mouth full. "That might have been me." He swallowed. "Sorry."

"Come on, man!" Embry exclaimed, visibly disappointed. "I told Jo that I'd get a plate ready."

As he overheard the conversation between Embry and Paul, Jacob realized they were talking about someone whom he didn't even know. He knew that it was unusual to have visitors attend the annual 'Summer Kick-off' party in La Push. His curiosity got the better of him and he leaned over towards Sam beside him while Embry continued to chew out Paul.

"Who's Jo?"

Sam nodded, realizing that Jacob would've never known about her.

"Jo is the Clearwater's cousin."

"Yeah, Harry's long lost older brother had a kid and no one knew about it. There was a car accident last week but it's all good now. Jo's staying with the Clearwater's," Jared added before shoving the remains of a hamburger into his mouth.

"She's not sticking around for too long though," Leah told him from where she sat, just as Sue stood up from her spot beside her to make her way towards Embry who was getting another plate of food for Jo. "Once she's walking without a limp, she said she's taking off."

Everyone knew how much Leah resented having Jo share a room with her. They could hear it every time she phased and the pack all gave an inward groan. They felt sorry for Jo and in turn, were extra friendly towards her which simply increased Leah's bitterness towards her.

Upon seeing Jacob's confused face, Jared waved it off. "It's a long story. You'll catch up in no time. I'm sure once you phase, you'll hear all about it from Leah."

Leah turned and stuck her tongue out at Jared, inwardly wishing she could simply flip him off but with the tribal leaders and her Mother present, she wasn't about to.

"No seconds for any pack members until I get a new plate started here," Sue told them, while she assisted Embry in getting enough for Jo.

Embry glared at Paul, considering he was the perpetrator in causing Sue to announce the halt in them getting seconds. Paul simply sneered in return as he chewed on.

"I'm really surprised that Jo isn't back from the house yet," Sue said aloud to Embry, as she passed him a hamburger to put onto the plate. She turned to Seth who was busy eating quietly between Leah and Paul. "Seth, can you go check on her?"

"Sure thing," Seth said, jumping up from his place around the fire. He turned to Paul. "Don't you even think about touching my plate."

"Don't worry Bro," Quil called out from across the fire pit from where he sat beside his grandfather. "We'll keep an eye on it."

Jacob watched Seth jog towards the Clearwater's house as something suddenly dawned on him.

'Her?'

He turned to Sam beside him who was helping Emily sit down on the log next to him.

"Jo's a girl?"

Sam didn't answer but Paul chuckled at Jacob's comment as Emily sat between him and Sam. "What? You thought she was a guy?"

"You were all calling her Joe," Jacob replied in his defence. "I've never heard of a girl named Jo."

"Come on," Jared said incredulously, from where he sat beside Quil. "What's short for Josephine then?"

"It's not a common name," Jacob replied, still defending his thought pattern. "Besides, for all I knew, it could've been a short form for Joseph. Until you said 'her', my mind was thinking she was a guy."

Paul thought and nodded. "I see where the mistake was made. But Jo is most definitely a woman."

Jared glanced at Embry as he sat down beside him. He placed the full plate of food that Sue had gathered for Jo on her seat next to him.

"And Embry here has a crush on our little Jo," Jared added teasingly as he chuckled.

Embry shoved Jared in the shoulder. "I do not. I'm just looking out for her, since some of you guys don't understand what it means to be a gentleman."

Jared laughed out a loud cackle at the comment. "You? A gentleman? That's a good one! I guess you seemed to have forgotten about the pack mind, huh."

Paul and even Quil began to laugh along with him at Embry's expense. Embry remained silent as Sam called an end to Jared's teasing.

"I missed this," Jacob said, looking at Jared and Embry before his eyes fell onto Paul and then finally Sam. "This friendly banter between the pack." Jacob looked down at his plate on his lap. "As much as I enjoyed having my thoughts to myself, it was quite lonely."

Jacob felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that it was Billy.

"Is that why you came home?" Paul inquired.

"I missed everyone," Jacob replied. "But I believe I was called back for a reason. I just don't know what for yet."

Billy's eyes furrowed as he thought. "Why do you say that?"

"When I was gone, I had dreams," Jacob said, looking into the fire ahead of him. "They were quite realistic. The last one I had was when I was somewhere in Northern Canada. I heard a voice. It felt like it was calling me to come home. It was very important that I came back now. I just don't know why."

Billy smiled and nodded, before looking at the rest of the pack and tribal leaders who had quieted while Jacob had spoken.

"The spirits will talk to us in different ways," he told them. "Some will be through a story or in the way an eagle calls in the sky. And other times, it'll be through dreams."

He paused and looked at Jacob.

"Not everyone may have dreams. We don't know why it happens to some and not to others," he said. "And perhaps you may never discover the reason as to why the spirits called you home. The important thing is that you listened."

There was more to it and Jacob sensed that. It was a longing to return that he had never felt before that day. Even as he sat around the small fire, he felt it in his bones. It was an excitement. So much so, that he had barely touched his food.

Suddenly, he tensed and inhaled. The conversation around him faded to the background as he focused only on what he was sensing.

That scent he had encountered in his dream was back. For a brief moment, he wondered if he was dreaming again. His unusual behaviour didn't go unnoticed by those sitting around him.

"Uh, Jake, you okay?" Quil asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," Jacob said with a smile as he met his friend's gaze. "Just getting used to eating like a human again."

He paused for a second and turned to Sam beside him once again.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

Jacob shrugged. "Like...I don't even know how to describe it."

"It's probably yourself that you're smelling, Jake," Jared teased once again.

"Haha, very funny."

Jacob brushed it off as nothing as he turned his attention back to the food on the plate in front of him. As he began to eat, he realized how hungry he actually was.

"Jo, are you all right? I was getting worried when you didn't come back right away."

Jacob heard Sue Clearwater's voice as she spoke to a dark haired woman in front of her by the tables. He watched, noting that Seth was holding one of her arms while the other was clinging onto a small cane in her hand. He recognized it. His own Father had used it prior to being put into a wheelchair many years ago.

"Hopefully the pain meds kick in soon," he heard Jo say, her voice sounding strained.

Sue sighed. "You probably overdid it today. You're supposed to be resting and not moving around so much. Maybe Seth should just bring you back home so you can rest."

"No, I'll be fine Aunt Sue," Jo stated as Sue took Jo's arm from Seth and led her towards the chair that had been placed between her own and Embry. "I'll rest tomorrow."

"I just hope that you won't be paying for it tomorrow."

Jo smiled, patting her Aunt Sue's hand. "Don't worry."

He watched as Jo sat down, before Embry held out a plate of food to her.

"Jo," Billy called out from across the fire pit. Jacob watched as Jo's eyes lit up when his father called her name.

It was then he noticed that they weren't as brown as he'd anticipated from someone who was a relative of the Clearwater's. They were lighter, yet she still had a defined Quielleute features. He noted her light brown hair wasn't as pin straight as most of the locals but had more of a curl and she had it clipped back above her ears.

There was something about her and for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't want to.

"I'd like to introduce you to my son, Jacob."

Her eyes moved from Billy towards Jacob as he sat on the log beside his father. He smiled as his father introduced him to the Clearwater's cousin.

"I'm glad to finally get the chance to meet you," she said, with a smile on his face as she looked into his eyes.

The smile that he had on his face faded in those few seconds as he just stared. Jacob watched as her mouth moved and he heard her say hello and a few other words that his mind couldn't comprehend, yet he remained silent.

That voice.

He had heard it before in his dreams. He simply stared at her, getting lost in her eyes. The fire reflected in them so much so that he could see it dance. In those one or two seconds, he found himself falling. As though his feet had been pulled out from under him and nothing was holding him down. It was her and her alone that held him in his place. He knew in that moment that he would become anything she needed him to be. She was anchoring him to the ground as her eyes seemed to bore right into his soul.

As though Jacob was suddenly hit with a bolt of lightening, he blinked and was met with everyone's eyes on him. Some were confused and concerned while others were simply amused.

"Jacob?" His father looked at him, concerned.

Jacob quickly placed his plate on the ground and stood up, causing Billy to cast a nervous look at his son.

He couldn't look at anyone around the fire, Jo being the one he was most trying to avoid.

"I'm...I'm...uh...going to go wash my hands," Jacob studdered before turning away from the group and ran back towards the home where he grew up.

Billy looked to Jo and smiled apologetically.

The young woman had no idea what had just happened and she quickly glanced around, smiling weakly and, wondered if she had said something wrong. Oddly enough, she hated to admit that she was relieved when Jacob moved away from the group. In fact, the way that Jacob had been looking at her caused her heart to suddenly beat faster and her mouth to go dry. Her eyes had seen the dried dirt on his bare arms and legs and she even noted that he had some pieces of crushed leaves in his unkept hair. Yet, the moment she looked into his eyes, it was as though everything changed. She could see the man that he was beneath all the dirt and grime and could see directly into his heart. For meeting someone for the first time, her body reacted as though it wasn't her own. It was unsettling that a mere glance from this man had such an effect on her. It was strange and unnerving. Except now that he was gone, she wished that he would've come back. An uncomfortable ache settled in her chest. Jo quickly dismissed it and turned to Embry beside her with a smile asking him about the possibility of going fishing with her tomorrow afternoon as he had promised.

Across the fire, Billy was worried. Sam could see the older man glancing towards the direction Jake had disappeared. After whispering something to Emily, Sam stood up and reached over to place a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll go check on him."

"Thanks Sam," Billy said softly before Sam glanced over at Paul, gesturing to him to come along with him.

As the two men followed Jacob's path to his house, Billy looked over at Jo. He knew what most likely had just occurred. He watched Jo as she ate beside Sue and Embry. Embry was doing a good job at keeping the conversation going, yet he could see that Jake's own reaction had done something to Jo. He only hoped that his son wouldn't make the mistake and run again.

It had finally happened and Billy was thrilled that he had been able to be there to witness when it happened.

Jacob had imprinted.

* * *

Jacob stomped into the house, slamming the door behind him. He ran his hands through his unkept hair and wanted to just scream out his frustration. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what he had planned.

Needing to quickly cool himself down in more than one way, he went to the kitchen sink, turned on the faucet and let the cold water run for a few seconds before he splashed it onto his face. When Jacob heard the front door open and then close again, he didn't need to turn around to know who was there. He could smell them the moment they stepped onto his porch.

Jake grabbed a towel from beside the sink and dried his face before he tossed it roughly back onto the counter. He clenched his fists before he rested them on either side of the sink.

"What do you want?"

"We just came to talk," Sam replied.

"There's nothing to talk about," Jake stated bluntly, his back to them. "I just came to wash my hands. As you can imagine, I haven't done it in a while."

"Don't lie to us, Jake," Paul told him. "You were about to run off again. Your Dad is worried and rightfully so. He doesn't want you to leave again when you've just came home."

Jacob scoffed, as he looked out the kitchen window ahead of him. In the distance, he could see the glow of the fire. "Why the hell would I take off?"

"You're afraid. I saw it in your eyes, Jacob," Sam told him. "I watched it happen moments before you ran. We all did. You imprinted."

Jacob clenched his jaw. "I didn't."

He heard Sam scoff from behind him. "You're forgetting that we know exactly what you're feeling; that uncontrollable pull, but also the confusion, denial, and a bit of anger and frustration."

"It's not just that," Jacob said, finally turning around to face the pair in his small kitchen. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What? You weren't planning on being an asshole?" Paul snapped sarcastically, as Jacob growled at him.

Sam put his hand out in front of the pair, instantly pausing their hostilities.

"You know that it cannot be anticipated nor controlled," Sam told him.

"That's not it. I thought that I was coming back for Bella," Jacob admitted softly and mournfully. "I was certain of it."

"Bella?" Paul said confusingly, glancing at Sam before continuing. "Jake, Bella got married last summer. She's a vampire now."

Jacob looked to Paul, almost bitterly. "You're lying."

Paul shook his head. "Ask Seth. He visits them quite often. She has the red eyes and all. I've seen it in his mind."

"I don't understand. That doesn't make sense," Jacob said, his voice softer. "I was certain that I was coming back for Bella.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" Sam asked.

"Last week, I had a dream," Jacob said.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, you mentioned it out by the fire."

Jacob shook his head. "There was more to it than that. I had smelled something that I never had before and then I smelled the same thing again tonight just before meeting...her. It was also her voice that I heard in my dream and I'm certain it was her that I smelled...like melon and cucumber. I thought it was Bella at the time, telling me to come home. I never thought..."

"It must have been the imprint that was calling you here," Sam told him, gently.

"I've never heard of anything like that happening before," Paul commented, looking to Sam.

"I didn't want to imprint," Jacob stated. "I don't need her. I was fine on my own."

"Yeah, if you call self-loathing fine," Paul quipped, causing Jacob to growl at him again.

Sam quickly snapped at Paul, daring him to make another smart comment.

"It doesn't matter," Jacob stated bitterly. "Leah mentioned that she wasn't going to be sticking around for too long anyways. It's just as well. I'll just endure it until she's gone."

"Jake, you know that won't happen," Sam reminded him. "You can't fight an imprinting. That has never happened before."

"Then I'll be the first."

Jacob shoved past them and walked towards his front door. Sam and Paul followed and just as he was about to step off the porch, a pair of strong hands grabbed him by the arms. A growl erupted in the back of Jacobs throat.

"You can't run from this," Sam reminded him. "It won't only be hard on you, but on Jo as well."

"I'm just going to see Bella," Jacob told him, as he tugged his arm from his grasp. "I have to see her for myself."

He jumped off the porch and began to run towards the forest. Before he phased, Jacob rubbed at his chest. Whether it was stress or something he may have ate, he knew that everything always felt better when he was on four legs. He had no clue that it was already the effects of him turning his back on the imprinting.

The wind whipped through his russet fur as he raced through the familiar forest. Nothing much had changed. The scent of the pack covered the grounds indicating to him that Sam was still having them run patrols. Following the newborn war last year, everyone seemed to still be on edge. It was certainly a time that Jacob didn't look back on fondly. The only few good memories that he had involved Bella. As his mind drifted towards her, and how he remembered her, his chest began to ache once again until images of Jo flashed in front of him.

He came to a dead stop in the middle of the forest and shook his head.

Jacob was determined to fight it. But first, he had to see Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N - You guys came through and I'm so appreciative. I know that I have hundreds of readers despite the lack of reviews. Thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and follow. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._**

 ** _Okay, this is it for the weekend. I have a weekend full of house cleaning, and birthday parties. I'll keep working on this cause frankly I'm enjoying it. The next one should be either Monday or Tuesday depending on how much time I get this weekend to work on it. I am working a good 2 chapters ahead but of course, some scenes haven't been complete yet. I'm having a lot of fun writing how Jacob and Jo's relationship evolves...and the element of bringing a part of Jo's past into the present in Washington...so fun!_**

 ** _Please Review!_**

* * *

Leah was relieved when that party had ended. After what had begun to be a wonderful night that even Leah could admit was one of the best pre-summer parties she had ever been to at La Push, it seemed to quickly go downhill once Jacob had made a hasty exit. When Paul and Sam had returned a while after, Leah watched as they spoke softly to Billy before Sam gave the older man a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. She hadn't seen Billy looking so ashen. She had heard what Sam had told him.

Jake was going to fight the imprint.

The other pack members had overheard and by their expressions on their faces, they couldn't believe it. While some were concerned, a few were fuming. Jake had been well aware that Paul had imprinted on his sister earlier that year and although she was at school in Seattle, her and Paul still saw each other on the weekends. To Leah, it appeared that Paul was visibly insulted with Jacob's decision to fight the imprinting.

Leah didn't believe it was possible. After all, she had begged Sam at one time in hopes to convince him of the very same thing. A lot of good that did for her. Leah now wondered how it would affect both Jo and Jacob since he was going ahead with turning his back on the imprinting. Just looking at Jo's face as she sat beside Sue and Embry, she could tell that Jacob's actions had an affect on her. As much as she disliked her new found cousin butting into their lives, she felt sorry for her. It wasn't fair to Jo. She had never asked for this.

After they had gone home, Leah snuck off for a few hours of rounds before she was finally relieved by Paul. Coming into the house, she was finally met by silence. Having to listen to the pack mind for 4 hours was long enough. Every emotion from exuberance that Jacob was back to annoyance on his decision to fight his imprinting on Jo had swamped her brain. Jacob must had still been visiting the Cullen's since there was no trace of his presence in her mind while she was on patrol. She was happy. Leah couldn't imagine how messed up Jacob's thoughts would have been. The last thing she would've wanted was a front row seat.

As she made her way down the hallway, she could smell Seth in his room as well as hear him heavy breathing within his deep sleep. Her Mom was also asleep. She slipped into the dark bedroom that she shared with Jo. After a quick glance at the young woman sleeping soundly in the bed across from her own, Leah grabbed her pyjamas before sneaking out to take a quick shower.

It felt wonderful to get the dirt and grime off her skin. Unlike the men in the pack, who didn't care what kind of crap they got on them, Leah hated it. As much as she would've liked to stay in the shower for a good hour, she was well aware that morning was coming soon. She was desperate to get a few hours of sleep in before the sun came up.

Quickly drying off and changing, she slipped out of the bathroom and walked carefully back into the bedroom. With a soft click, the door to her shared bedroom closed. The curtain across the one window was partially open, allowing the moonlight to illuminate the bedroom in a soft glow. With a happy sigh, Leah laid down and closed her eyes.

It was no more than twenty minutes after she had closed her eyes, when she heard something. Her eyes instantly opened. It took her a few seconds to realize the sounds were coming from Jo. Her cousin was mumbling in her sleep. Leah rolled her eyes before turning over, taking a pillow with her to cover her head from any incessant noises that Jo may make in her sleep. She closed her eyes once again, hearing Jo continue to mumble, although this time her voice was louder and the pillow over her ears wasn't helping. They had shared a room for nearly two weeks now and this was the first time that she had overheard Jo talking in her sleep.

Sighing begrudgingly, Leah rolled over to face Jo's bed and pushed herself up on her elbows. Leah's lack of sleep was showing and she was getting frustrated. She was about to call out Jo's name in hopes of waking her enough to tell her to cut it out. Except she startled when Jo suddenly thrashed in her bed before she began screaming.

Leah whipped the sheets off her legs and quickly went to Jo's side in an attempt to wake her up from her obviously horrible nightmare. Jo's head turned from side to side as she called out incoherently in the midst of her screams.

"Jo, wake up," Leah begged. "You're having a bad dream."

As Leah touched Jo's shoulder, the young woman instantly turned onto her side and covered her head with her hands, her fingers digging into her hair.

The bedroom door suddenly opened and Sue rushed in and along with Leah, they attempted to wake Jo up.

"Jo, wake up!" Sue said, her voice demanding as her heart broke hearing the cries that Jo was calling out. Sue put her hand on Jo's shoulder and gently shook her, hoping that it would wake her.

After a few seconds, the screaming ended as Jo slowly turned her head towards her Aunt Sue and Leah behind her. It was then that she realized that she had been sobbing. Her hair was a wreck and her face was wet with tears. Jo pushed herself up to sit, obviously dazed as to what had just happened.

"What's going on?" a groggy Seth asked, as he stood in the doorway in just a pair of long pyjama pants..

Sue looked up at her son from where she sat on the side of Jo's bed. "Just a nightmare."

She turned back to Jo and forced a smile on her face. "Are you all right now?"

With a deep, ragged breath, Jo nodded, although Sue wasn't convinced. Sue tapped Jo's knee reassuringly before standing up.

"I'll grab you a glass of water," Sue told her, just as she left the room. She passed Seth as she made her way to the kitchen. She was well aware that her son was trailing behind her as she turned on the light in the small room. He watched her as she went to grab a glass from the cabinet and turn on the water.

"Is this because of Jake?" he asked softly.

She could hear the sympathy flowing from his voice. Seth loved his cousin and was more than thrilled when he had witnessed Jacob's imprinting on Jo. He couldn't be more happy to find that one of his best friends would one day be considered family.

Sue looked out the window as she filled up the glass at the sink and sighed. "I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised though. We don't know what to expect."

She walked back towards the hallway and stopped by Seth. "Until Jacob comes to his senses, what she needs most now is us. We're going to be supportive and understanding. She doesn't know what's going on."

Seth nodded as his Mom walked past him and headed back towards the girls' bedroom. She saw that the small lamp between the beds had been turned on and Leah was sitting back down on her bed. Sue knew that Leah had overheard her short conversation with her younger brother. In the time that she had gone to the kitchen, she noticed that Leah had returned from the bathroom with some kleenex. Jo was wiping her face with them. With a smile of gratitude towards Leah, she handed the glass to Jo who gave her a soft thank you.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Jo said softly, looking from Sue to Leah.

Leah looked uncomfortably down at the ground when she met her gaze. Sue simply smiled.

"It's not a problem," Sue said, as she made her way back to the doorway. "Try to get some sleep now."

When the door clicked shut, Jo slowly laid back down and stared at the ceiling while Leah reached over to the small lamp between the beds and shut it off. Leah slid back down beneath the sheets and sighed, before glancing over at Jo across from her.

"Jo?"

Her only response was a short 'hmm'.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Leah sighed and rolled over towards the wall. For her Mom's sake and the fact that Jo was going through something that she couldn't control, Leah had decided to offer an olive branch towards her cousin. She was going to make an attempt to try to get to know her cousin. But after having the line of communication being cut down the instant she tried, she vowed not to try again. Jo obviously wasn't worth it if she couldn't see that she was trying.

"Thank you for the kleenex's though," Jo's soft voice cut through the darkness. "I appreciate it."

Leah turned her head and nodded in the darkness before she closed her eyes. "No problem."

* * *

The Cullen's house glowed in the darkness of the night. Light seemed to pour out of every window and illuminated the ground around it. Yet, in all that brightness, he hadn't seen anyone through the windows. Jacob knew that although he hadn't made himself known to them, they most likely knew that he was there. After all, if he could smell them, they would certainly be catching his scent.

He stared at the house for a few seconds before he walked the rest of the distance, considering what he was going to say. A part of him hoped that he wouldn't see Bella inside their home. He imagined how she looked to him the last time he had seen her; pink cheeks, two left feet. If she was no longer the Bella he knew, who would she be?

As he walked up the steps to the front door, his chest ached and he took a deep breath before straightening his back. When he finally made it to the door, he wasn't surprised to see that it was Carlisle who greeted him. He had a smile on his face and appeared genuinely happy to see him.

"Jacob, it's good to see you. When did you return home?"

"Not long ago."

Jacob made no move to come into the house although Carlisle had stepped back, silently gesturing him to come in and welcoming him into his home.

"Is Bella here?"

Carlisle nodded. "She is."

Jacob then walked in, and made his way up the stairs following Carlisle. As he moved further into the house, the aroma of the vampire family grew stronger. It had been a while since he had been around them and he didn't realize how conditioned he had become to the stench before he left.

When he made it to the living area, he was met with 6 pairs of yellow eyes and just one pair of red eyes.

It was Bella, yet it wasn't.

"Jake!" A familiar, yet oddly unique voice rang out.

She looked like his Bella, despite the red eyes and the pale complexion. He watched almost in slow motion as Bella made a move towards him. Before she could take another step, both Carlisle and Emmett quickly stepped between him and Bella while Edward and Alice put a sturdy hand on Bella's shoulder, holding her in place. Jacob could even sense a wave of peace fall over the room and his eyes darted over towards Jasper who stood rigidly in the room.

"Guys, I'm fine," Bella said, with a hint of amusement. "I was just going to give him a hug."

Everyone visibly relaxed and smiled apologetically at Bella before glancing at Jacob standing awkwardly behind them.

"Cause, if you were going to take a bite out of him, you'd have to at least give us enough time to bury his body and pack up before the wolves found out," Emmett joked, although no one found it the least bit funny.

They watched cautiously as Bella walked up to Jacob. She came to an abrupt stop and visibly winced.

"I know, I know," Jacob stated with a smirk. "I must stink to you."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Just like Seth. I have yet to attack him so I'm pretty certain you're all right. If you're willing to ignore my pungeant smell, I can overlook yours. Can I get a hug?"

Jacob's smile widened and he took a step forward, feeling her cool arms wrap around his neck. He squeezed her gently as he always had and was met with a tight grip that he wasn't used to.

"It's so good to see you. I've missed you," she said as she hugged him.

After a few moments, Jacob let go and stepped back, having had enough closeness to the thick and bitterly sweet smell. He smiled inwardly to see that Bella did the same.

"I'm sorry that I missed the wedding," Jacob said, as Bella let him go. Edward walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist in a comforting gesture.

Bella shook her head and smiled at Jacob. "Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're back."

"And you're still you."

"Who else would I be?" she asked, chuckling.

Her laughter sounded melodic to his ears. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"A blood-crazed newborn vampire for starters."

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," Bella commented. "Turns out that I have a gift."

When Bella turned to Edward beside her, he continued. "The same gift that prevents me from reading her mind also gives her control over her thirst, among other special abilities that we have discovered."

"I am still learning to control it," Bella added, with a proud smile.

Bella took the time to actually get a good look at Jacob before she spoke again.

"You certainly have changed yourself," Bella said, gesturing to Jacob's hair. "You have that surfer-boy hairstyle going on."

Jacob laughed and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back once again before commenting that he hadn't had a chance to get a scissor where he was at.

"I kinda like it," Emmett commented from where he stood by the wall, a playful smile on his face. "It looks a bit like a grunge thing that you've got going on."

Jacob scoffed as he turned his attention to the large vampire and nodded with a smirk.

"Thanks, I think."

Bella reached out and took Jacob's hand, pulling him towards the couch. He couldn't get over the chill in her skin. He had been used to the warm, soft feeling of her hand and not this rock hard ice. As he sat down, Esme brought him a sandwich and a glass of water.

"You didn't have to do this," he said, genuinely appreciative, as he took the food from her.

Esme smiled, as Carlisle beamed. "Seth visits us quite often and we always have food hanging around for him."

"But at least he's house broken," Rose quipped, which earned her a well-deserved glare from not only Esme but from Carlisle as well.

Jacob ignored her.

"I appreciate this," he told them, gesturing to the sandwich. "I haven't eaten too much lately."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get that weight put back on yourself in no time," Esme said, as she looked to Alice.

"Alice had told us that we should stock the fridge with a bit more this week."

"I just didn't know why," Alice told them. "I assumed it was Seth coming over again."

Jacob nodded, remembering that the fortune teller couldn't see the future clearly when there was a shape shifter involved. Either way, he was happy that they had listened to her. The sandwich certainly smelled good. He hadn't eaten much at the party, although he had been famished. He took two bites at once, and sighed happily.

The others dismissed themselves quietly from the room, leaving only Bella, Edward, Esme and Carlisle to entertain their guest.

"Thank you," he told Esme after he had swallowed. She sat down on the couch beside Carlisle across from where Jacob sat.

Bella smiled weakly, watching Jacob as he ate. He certainly looked like the boy whom she considered one of her best friends, but it seemed like he had a weight on his shoulders. Although it had been less than a year since she had seen him, he seemed older than that to her.

"Where were you?" Bella finally asked, watching Jacob carefully.

Jacob glanced down at the sandwich in his hand and swallowed before answering.

"Northwest Territories most of the time. I was up in Baffin Island for a bit but I managed to get back to the mainland before the pack ice melted with the spring thaw," he told her, before taking another bite of the sandwich.

"You were gone a long time."

Jacob nodded, not willing himself to look at her eyes.

"I had a long time to think."

"So, you're back now?"

With a sigh, he nodded. "For the time being, until I decide my next direction in life."

Bella looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Jacob was about to answer when he heard a soft chuckle come from behind him. He knew that Edward was standing behind the couch where he sat and was also acutely aware that in his mind, he had just flashed an image of earlier that evening the thoughts that had crossed his mind when he had imprinted on Jo. He looked at Edward as he came around and sat beside Bella, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Bella glanced at Edward, noting that his eyes were on Jacob and a smile was on his face.

"Get out of my head," Jacob sneered at him.

Edward seemed amused by Jacob's reaction and he simply smiled.

"What makes you think I'm in your head?"

"I know that you are and I'd suggest that you stay out of it."

"Can I at least off my congratulations?" Edward asked, smiling broadly. "I'm truly happy for you, Jake. I mean it."

Bella looked from Edward to Jacob, her curiosity growing as she watched the two men speak to each other. Having seen Edward's bright smile excited her as to what he could be implying.

"Jake? What is it? Tell me!"

Jacob looked down at the half eaten sandwich on his plate. He didn't want to say the words and he was even more disgusted with himself when he heard Edward be the one to tell her.

"Jacob imprinted."

"Oh my God!" she cried out happily. "Jake! That's wonderful news!"

Bella's smile grew and she leaned towards him and wrapped her arm around his neck. Carlisle and Esme smiled broadly as they offered their own congratulations to Jacob.

"That is great news. I know I speak for the entire family when we say that we're extremely happy for you," Carlisle said, taking Esme's hand beside him.

"You have to tell me all about her," Bella exclaimed, joyfully. "What is her name?" She was overly excited for her friend. She didn't even notice that her husband's smile faded as he looked at Jacob.

"Are you serious?"

Jacob knew exactly what he was implying and he quickly stood up and glared at the vampire.

"Will you just stay out of my head?!" Jake shouted.

"I would but your thoughts are quite loud right now when we were congratulating you," Edward replied, hotly as he stood up as well. "I can't believe you're going to fight the imprint."

Bella's smile fell as the reactions of Esme and Carlisle's matched her own; confusion. Carlisle had stood up, seeing the confrontation between the two men. Bella quickly stood and faced Jacob.

"Jake, I didn't think that was possible," Bella told Jacob, feeling Edward standing right at her back. "I mean, don't you want to imprint?"

"It's not what I want," Jakob said, softly glancing down at the ground in front of him.

"What is it that you want, Jake?"

Jacob answer was no longer what he intended it to be before she arrived at the Cullen's. What he had wanted was Bella, but it was obvious to him that that wasn't going to work out.

Jacob looked to Edward, knowing the man had already read his mind and his intentions. Knowing that there was no point in hiding it anymore, Jacob freely allowed Edward to search his memories of the dream all the way to meeting Jo at the bon fire and the consequent discussion with Sam and Paul before he ran to their home.

"I don't know anymore," Jacob replied honestly after he sighed. "All I do know is that I don't want to imprint. If I could somehow break that connection, I would."

Bella took Jacob's hand and urged him to sit back down beside her on the couch. With a sigh, he did as Bella searched Jacob's face. He seemed so lost to her.

"Why? Is something wrong with her?"

Jacob scoffed, slightly offended. "No, nothing is wrong with her. She's..."

When he paused, Edward smiled, hearing his thoughts and first impressions of his imprint.

"Aren't you going to say it?" Edward chided with a smile, when Jacob glared at him. "Because if you don't, I will."

Jacob sighed, feeling the pressure of the vampire's threat. "She's perfect."

He said it with so much disgust and distain that a word that should have come out of his mouth in reverence came out bitter. It was as though he blamed her for the entire imprinting, which Jacob knew was silly considering neither had a choice in the matter.

A smile tugged at Bella's mouth as she placed her hand over Jacob's.

"And she should be," Bella told him. "It's silly of you to fight the imprinting."

"It's not silly," Jacob argued. "It's not fair that I don't have a choice."

Bella nodded, hearing his reasoning, but also realized how frustrated he was with his entire situation.

"What about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"How does this affect her?"

Jacob shrugged. "She has no clue what's going on. She'll be gone within a week or two anyways. I just have to fight it until then."

"And then what?"

As though he couldn't see his life past those days, he felt his inside sink as he spoke the words.

"I don't know," he admitted.

* * *

"Come on," Leah begged. "I've never asked anything of you before."

Embry considered what Leah was asking of him. He had been standing by his truck, waiting for Jo to come out of the house when Leah had approached him first. His plans were to take Jo to Crescent Lake and do some fishing on Sam's old row boat that he had docked there. He was eager to put a smile on Jo's face, especially after what Leah had told him. He had been looking forward to it all morning and had borrowed a few rods from Sam and was pleasantly surprised when Emily had packed them some snacks. A part of him felt bad that he was spending time with Jo, when technically the job of cheering her up was supposed to be left to Jacob. But Sam had no qualms about it. His concern was merely for Jo and if spending time with a friend would brighten her day, then that's what he'd do.

But Embry winced as he considered what Leah was asking of him.

"I don't know," he said. "Isn't that a little personal? I could be stepping into imprint territory if it's something I shouldn't be hearing."

"Well, if Jake could haul his head out of his ass, we wouldn't have to be worrying about this in the first place," Leah said, with more than a hint of frustration. "Besides, I doubt that Jacob even knows that she's spending the day with you. I heard from Quil that he got back just before dawn from the Cullen's and is probably still fast asleep."

"It's not a big deal. All you have to do is ask Jo about the nightmare."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I did," Leah said, softer. "She wouldn't tell me anything. But I know it's bothering her. I don't think she fell back asleep last night."

Embry smirked as he crossed his arms. "Admit it. You care for you cousin."

Leah scowled at him. "I'd just like to be able to get a good night sleep tonight."

Embry nodded, not convinced in the slightest. "Fine. But you'll owe me."

He watched as Leah rolled her eyes and turned on her heel before heading back into the house. On her way, she passed by Jo who was coming out the door. Leah smiled and wished her a good time that afternoon. Leah's actions and words caught Jo by surprise and it was evident on her face as she came up to Embry who held open the passenger side door for her.

"Leah's been friendlier to you this morning," Embry commented, as Jo smiled at him and slowly slid into the seat with the help of his hand. She nodded.

"Yeah," Jo agreed. "I think we may have come to an understanding."

Embry closed the door and walked around to the driver's side of the pick up and climbed in.

"I have no clue what I did or said though," Jo added, as Embry silently turned on the car and backed it out of the Clearwater's driveway.

That was a mystery that Embry wished he knew the answer to.

* * *

Billy looked out the rain-covered window as he sipped his coffee. The day had appeared to be clear but just past 4pm, the rain had begun to fall. He was planning on visiting with Charlie that evening, but knowing that his son came home early in the morning and he had yet to say more than a few words to him since his return, he had cancelled. He had told Charlie that Jacob had returned home and he was planning on spending time with his son. Charlie was obviously overjoyed to hear of his best friend's son's return. He was eager to see Jacob as well and had made tentative plans to have both Black men over for dinner sometime in the next few days.

When he heard the sound of a door opening down the hallway, Billy turned his head. The shuffling of feet approached him before he heard Jacob sit down in a chair at his table. Billy glanced at his watch on his wrist - 4:52pm. Billy turned to look at his son. His hair was still sitting haphazardly over his head and Billy had to admit that he certainly looked worse than last night when he came home. Unfortunately, the dark circles under his eyes revealed that Jacob hadn't slept well.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Billy asked, turning the wheels of his chair towards the kitchen.

He heard his son scoff. "Do I look like I need it?"

"Yes, you do," Billy admitted smugly, before returning with a mug of steaming coffee. He placed it in front of Jacob who stared down at it.

"I assume Sam told you what I had told him last night."

The entire pack as well as the elders were aware of Jacob's plans. The only one who didn't was the one who was directly affected by his actions, or his lack thereof - Jo.

Billy nodded. "He did."

When he didn't say anything more, Jacob looked up and met his father's eyes. "And you're not going to say anything?"

"What is there to say? You've undoubtedly made up your mind. I know how stubborn you can be."

A corner of Jacob's mouth turned up. "I get that from you."

"This isn't a joking matter, Jacob. This is serious."

Jacob rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before leaning back in his chair. "Ah, here we go."

"Jacob, this isn't just about you," Billy continued, ignoring his son's blatant disrespect towards him.

"Dad, I never wanted to imprint!" Jacob interrupted. "I came home with the knowing that I would never imprint. I was happy."

"You thought Bella was the reason that you came home."

"I know now that she wasn't," Jacob stated softly. "She's happily married, living the life she always wanted with Edward."

As much as Billy was unhappy with Bella's choice of husband and life decision to become a vampire, he was happy to have heard that Jacob was moving on from her. He hoped that perhaps now, Jacob was finally seeing some reason against his decision.

"And what are you going to do now?"

Jacob shrugged. "I know that this isn't what I want. I don't even know her."

"This plan of yours to fight the imprint...it's not going to work," Billy told him as he shook his head. "I'm begging you, Jacob. Don't fight it."

Jacob scoffed.

"Why? Why shouldn't I?"

"We don't know what kind of affect it will have on you and Jo. The emotional damages could be significant and we don't even know what physical ramifications there could be, if any."

"How do you even know that fighting it won't work? No one has ever tried."

"No one has wanted to, until now," Billy argued. "You know how happy Paul has made your sister. He still visits her at school on the weekends. Jared found his imprint while you were away and is quite happy. And Sam..."

"Don't even bring Sam into this," Jacob quickly interrupted as he stood up. "Sam was perfectly fine with Leah before he imprinted. He could have fought it, but he didn't."

"But we're not talking about Sam," Billy stated harshly. "This is about you and Jo."

Billy watched as Jacob turned away from his father. Eighteen months ago when he first phased, Billy would've been concerned about a situation such as this when Jacob had more difficulty in controlling his short-fused temper. But now, he knew that his son could keep his cool well enough that he wouldn't phase in their small kitchen. That didn't mean that Billy couldn't see the wolf just behind his son's eyes as he spoke to him, desperate to run.

Billy had to tell him something. Something that could keep him grounded. Internally, Billy knew that through the imprint, Jacob was concerned for Jo, even if his son wasn't consciously aware of it. He noticed how his eyes would brighten just slightly whenever Jo's name was mentioned.

Billy knew that Jacob would be fighting a loosing battle. He hoped to tip that in his favour.

"Sue told me that Jo had a bad nightmare last night," Billy told Jacob.

That did it.

Jacob slowly turned, a flash of concern flashing across his features before it disappeared.

"It seems that she was screaming in bed and it took both her and Leah to wake her up from it. She hasn't been acting herself this morning and Embry has taken Jo out for the day in hopes of cheering her up. We're all concerned that nightmare is part of what you're doing to her through your refusal to imprint."

In those few moments, he saw it.

Jealousy.

It was fleeting yet it was enough and Billy's words had done something. Billy wasn't even sure if Jacob had heard him mention that the nightmare may be due to his reactions. As soon as he mentioned Embry being with Jo, that was when he saw that emotion pass over his son's face. But as soon as he saw it, it disappeared.

"Well, I hope they have fun," Jacob said stoically, as he passed by his father and headed out the front door into the rain.

Jacob didn't even bother to close it behind him. Billy wheeled himself towards the door and glanced out, seeing no hide nor hair of his son in either direction. If he hadn't taken the time to talk with Jacob this morning, he would've been concerned that his son had once again run off into the wilderness. But after seeing his reaction to the mention of Jo, he knew that there was no doubt in his mind that Jacob wouldn't be taking off again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Happy February! I'm so excited that you all are enjoying this. Thank you so much to my new followers, new favourite-ers and reviewers. I love hearing your thoughts. I live off of those...they motivate me to keep going in telling this story. You don't know how thrilled I get whenever I get an email(although something was wrong with FF sending out of emails notifications this week to my inbox and I received them days later)...it's like Christmas!**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

Jo absolutely loved how the sunlight shone against the crystal clear water below them. She leaned over the side of the row boat and put her hand into the cool water. It was such a change compared to the lakes she had fished in years ago. For one thing, there was never any majestic mountains surrounding her and the air was far from being this fresh. There were no sounds of cars on the highway, echoing in the distance. It was peaceful here and it was exactly what she needed. Surrounded by water, she felt as though they were in the middle of no where. It was almost silent. Except, Embry's whistling as he popped the top of their bait container caught her attention. For the first time since she had known him, he was wearing a shirt. Jo assumed it was due to the fact that they were off the reservation and had to run into a few stores before making their way to the lake. He wore a straw hat and had on a pair of sunglasses, both of which suited him quite well. On a day like today, Jo was happy that she had brought her sunglasses along as well. Her native skin enjoyed the sunshine. After hearing about the threat of rain, it was turning out to be a nice day.

Embry passed her a rod and offered to tie the worm on, but she simply shook her head.

"You forget that I was raised by a man who was an avid fisherman," Jo quipped. "I was putting my own worm on my hook when I was 3 years old."

He put a hand to his head and feigned ignorance. "You're a Clearwater. How could I forget?"

Jo couldn't help but laugh at him.

Embry looked over at Jo when he felt the boat rock slightly with her movements. A smile came to his lips when he saw that she had pulled off her shoes and put her bare feet up on the edge of the boat before turning herself to sit across the bench in the front. Realizing her idea was a good one, he kicked off his own shoes and followed suit, dropping his fishing line on the opposite side of the boat and angled himself so he was facing her as they fished.

"Embry, thanks for taking me out here today," Jo finally said.

The young man looked over at her and smiled. "My pleasure. I used to go fishing quite a bit, but I don't get the chance to go too often anymore. So, I'm just as happy to be able to do this with you."

"How come you don't go fishing anymore?"

Embry smiled knowingly as he turned his attention to the rod in his hand. Life in the pack didn't leave much time anymore. He carefully turned the reel slowly as he spoke.

"I have different priorities now," he replied.

"You grew up."

Embry nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose that's what it was. But it doesn't mean I won't drop everything given the chance. Jake and I used to go fishing nearly every weekend when we were kids."

"You're talking about Jacob Black? Billy's son?"

"The very one," Embry replied with a smirk. He glanced over at her to gauge her reaction as they spoke about him. The smile that she had on her face earlier had fell and Embry could have kicked himself for bringing Jacob's name up. He was supposed to be cheering her up and he was failing miserably after the mere mention of the younger Mr. Black.

While Embry tried to think of something to change the subject, he was surprised when Jo spoke again and mentioned Jake.

"Is there something wrong with Jacob?"

Embry tried to come up with the best response to her question, not entirely knowing what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

Jo looked out at the lake and sighed. "I don't want to come across as judgmental. I know he's your friend, but he came across as a little strange when I met him last night."

Embry nodded and laughed. "As his friend, I'd have to agree with you. But, honestly, Jake is a great guy. He's just a little shy."

If the pack could hear him now, they'd be roaring with laughter. Jake didn't have a shy bone in his body. But Jo didn't need to know that her mere presense had made him speechless and awkward, two traits that simply weren't Jacob. Telling her that he was shy was the best reason that he could come up with.

"Oh," Jo said softly as Embry turned back to the fishing rod in his hands. "But that's not an excuse for why he just got up and left after I spoke to him."

"No, it isn't," Embry agreed. "Jake's been through a lot this past year."

"Really?"

Embry nodded. "Frankly I shouldn't be telling you this, but it is common knowledge amidst most of the tribe and if you don't hear it from me, you'll probably hear it from one of the other guys."

Jo didn't say anything but simply waiting for the explanation.

"There was this girl..."

He watched as Jo rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, that's all you need to say. Let me guess - she broke his heart?."

Embry smiled and nodded. "He was hung up on her for years, except she didn't want to be anything more than friends. She had a boyfriend, but then said boyfriend just took off, leaving her. She turned to Jake and the two became close. For a while they were inseparable, until the jerk of a boyfriend returned and she went back to him. It ripped Jake apart."

By the time Embry finished speaking, Jo's smile had faded. It was more than a hard breakup. He had been trampled on and left for dead. As Embry had explained, Jo found herself being jealous of the attention that this undeserving woman received from Jacob, and then finally she was pissed that she would have taken advantage of his affection the way that she had.

"What happened to the girl?"

Embry could hear the malice in Jo's voice as she spoke. He was starting to see her view of Jacob change after he simply told her Jacob's story. She went from disliking him to feeling defensive on his behalf. A corner of Embry's mouth turned upward before he scoffed.

"She married the ass hole boyfriend and Jake found out when he received an invite to the wedding. He took off after that."

"Wow," Jo breathed. "That really...sucks."

Embry nodded in agreement as he turned the reel on his rod, pulling in his line so he could recast. Jo was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"He doesn't still like her, does he?"

Embry looked over at Jo. Her voice had a hint of annoyance. Although her dark sunglasses covered her eyes, he could tell that she was concerned as she waited for his answer.

He shrugged. "I really don't know."

"What was her name?"

Embry sighed, seriously wanting to stop talking about this, especially with Jacob's imprint.

"Bella Swan."

There was a pause. "Swan? Is she related to Chief Swan?"

"She's his daughter," Embry replied.

He watched as Jo returned her attention to her fishing rod in her hand as she felt it pull. Embry saw the rod dip slightly, indicating that something was tugging at her line. In a swift motion, Jo pulled on the rod, the end clearly bending.

"I think you got one!" Embry announced cheerfully.

Memories of the past conversation quickly forgotten, Jo's smile reappeared on her face as she began to slowly reel her line in. She put her feet up on the side of the boat for leverage as she spent the next ten minutes fighting with the fish. Embry looked over the side of the boat, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beast that was hopefully getting tired of the tug o' war.

"Do you see it yet?"

Embry looked back at Jo with a smile and nodded before he turned around to pick up the net. "Looks like it could be a large mouth."

A few meters from the boat, the fish suddenly jumped out of the water, attempting to throw the hook. After the second time, Jo felt the tension go slack on the line as she leaned back from the change.

The fish was gone.

"Damn it," Embry groaned. "That was a nice one too."

Jo smiled, as she reeled the rest of her line in order to re-hook it.

"At least we'll have a good fish story," Jo said, with a laugh.

When Jo turned in the boat in order to rehook and bait her line, Embry smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you're having a good time, despite loosing one fine fish that is now free to swim around until it grabs my hook," he said with a smirk.

Jo rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her line. Embry watched her as he held onto his line, debating on whether he should even bring up the topic of her nightmare. Talking about Jacob and Bella wasn't pleasant and he didn't want to do that again. If the subject of the nightmare Jo had last night caused Leah to become concerned, he didn't know if he wanted to go there.

"I was...I was talking with Leah earlier," he began, still slightly hesitant. "She mentioned that you didn't sleep well last night. Something about a bad nightmare."

Jo shrugged and quickly dismissed it. "It was nothing."

"Leah seemed concerned and for her to be worried, it can't be just nothing," Embry continued, despite Jo's opinion.

He watched as Jo sighed as she continued to work on the line. Although her eyes were covered by her sunglasses, he could see the growing bitterness in her face. It was obvious that she wasn't impressed that her life was being shared by people outside of the house.

"You know that you could tell me if there is something bothering you," he added, sincerely.

Jo had never been someone who would express her feelings into words. She kept things bottled up and to herself. She was not only private about it but proud of the fact that she could manage her life on her own. Finally, she looked up at Embry. "I can handle it."

Jo turned her attention back to her line and grumbled, "I've lasted this long on my own."

Embry wasn't certain how much he should push her. For him, when he joined the pack, one of the best parts was that he wasn't alone. He had that network of support when he first phased and when it seemed like life was spinning out of control.

"But you're not on your own anymore," Embry argued. "You don't have to go through things by yourself."

"Look, Embry," Jo said, her frustration hitting a high point. "I know what you're trying to do, but I thought we came out here to fish. If I wanted to talk about me and my feelings, I would've called Dr. Phil."

He watched as Jo sighed and reeled in the remaining line before she could recast.

"You're right," Embry told her, slightly miffed himself for being shot down. Afterall, he was just trying to help. "Forget I even asked."

When she heard the offence spoken through Embry's words, she softened slightly. She never meant to offend him.

"Embry," she began, her voice softer. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't really want to talk about it. It wasn't pleasant and I really don't want to think about it again. Can we just go back in time to ten minutes ago when we were joking about the fish that got away?"

After she finished speaking, Jo was afraid that she'd burned a friendship with Embry. In just the short time that she had known him, she came to value that friendship. She wouldn't go as far as to say that she trusted him, at least not yet. Jo had come to realize that her trust wasn't something easily given; not anymore.

After a few seconds, she's saw Embry nod as a smile appeared on his face.

"So, how big are we going to say that fish was? I wanna get the story straight before we back home."

Jo smiled, enjoying the playfulness in Embry's voice once again.

"We should go with three feet," Jo told him. "Anymore than that and they wouldn't believe us. Any smaller, and it wouldn't be a good fish story."

Embry nodded, agreeing with the idea.

"My dad had some pretty good fish stories," Jo told Embry.

"It's too bad you didn't grow up on the Rez," Embry commented. "You could have grown up with all the Quilleute rituals, stories and parties."

Jo smirked. "I had a pretty good childhood living the suburbs of Port Huron, Michigan. Lakes all around us, awesome snowmobile trails, and ice fishing in the winter."

"Ice fishing? Can't say I've ever tried that out here. The lakes never freeze enough, at least in this part of Washington."

"My Dad loved it."

Mike Clearwater. Embry didn't know much about the older Clearwater brother. Up until last week, he wasn't aware that Harry Clearwater had a brother. Being that Jo brought up the subject of her father twice now, he gauged that it was a pretty safe topic to speak to her about and one that he was curious about.

"Why did he leave La Push?"

Jo sighed. "From what I remember he and my Mom saying, he didn't want to become the man that his father wanted him to be. He was being groomed to become a tribal elder." Jo chuckled before she spoke again. "I remember asking him about where he was born. He always talked about La Push as a place he'd never want to come back to and that I should never visit. He was completely serious about it too. He talked about it like there was some mysterious magic hiding here. He told me scary stories about how there were monsters hiding in the shadows of the forest. I think it was his way of justifying to my Mom and me a reason as to why he left, because as far as I can tell, La Push is a great place. I have yet to come across any evil monsters around here."

Embry smiled, although it was forced. It was clear to him that Michael Clearwater knew more about La Push than originally thought. If he was being groomed to take over as elder for the Clearwater's, it made sense that he was informed about the magic that surrounded the tribe. And being that Michael had abruptly left the tribe, the position then fell to his younger brother; Harry.

"If your Dad always told you that La Push wasn't safe, why did you come out here?"

Embry wasn't sure if Jo would be willing to answer his question. He was surprised when Jo laughed.

"You'll think I'm crazy."

Embry put the fishing rod down beside him and turned in the boat to face Jo.

"Believe me, whatever you think is crazy, I can guarantee you that I've probably seen crazier."

"Okay," Jo said, turning in the boat to face Embry and meeting his challenge. "But don't laugh."

Embry put up his hand, in a mock 'scouts honour'.

"I had a dream," she told him flatly. "It's a bit odd. Just before I left, I had a dream of my Dad. He sat on a picnic table and invited me to sit down with him before he went on to explain that it was time for me to go to La Push. In my dream, I argued that my Dad always told me that La Push wasn't safe. He told me that I'd find it to be safer than anywhere and there..."

Jo paused, looking at Embry as he stared at her in amazement. She couldn't help but laugh.

"And?" Embry asked eagerly.

"You're not believing any of this, are you? It's just a silly dream."

"Keep going," he told her, not bothering to answer her question. Embry was genuinely intrigued. "I wanna hear it."

With a sigh, Jo continued as she absently picked at the edge of the medical tape around the gauze that covered her wound on her leg.

"And I would find not only my destiny but create a future within the tribe," Jo stated, awkwardly. "As I said, it's silly."

Embry looked down, concealing his look of astonishment. He wasn't too surprised by Jacob's dream when he heard that he was told to come back home. But to now know that Jo was told to come to La Push at the same time as Jacob's arrival, was beyond incredible. Embry knew then that there must be something bigger than them that caused this to happen. He knew that imprints were strong, but this seemed more powerful than a simple soul-mate thing.

"Well, that settles it," Embry stated with a smile.

"What?"

"You have to stay."

Jo shook her head.

"I'd love to stay, but I can't,"

"Why not?"

"I have other...commitments. Besides, there isn't anything here for me," she answered cryptically. She wasn't about to allow the people here to get hurt on account of her.

Not that you know of, Embry thought as a cheeky smile came to his face.

"There's me."

Jo was tempted to reach over the side of the boat and splash that smug grin off of Embry's face.

"But seriously," Embry added. "You have family here. And the elders, the tribe; we all think of you as a newfound sister. Besides, I know that you'd miss our fishing trips."

"That's true," Jo said with a smile.

"Please, just consider it," Embry told her. "Maybe give it until the end of the summer and then decide whether you're wanting to stay. The summer is the best in La Push. You wouldn't want to miss out."

He watched as Jo thought over what he was telling her. "And your dream was right, there is no safer place to be than here."

Jo laughed, hearing his corny line. "You sound like a Hallmark card."

Embry shrugged. "I try." He paused. "So, what do you say? Stick around for a bit?"

If what Embry was actually saying was true about La Push being safe, then perhaps she should stick around for a bit longer. She had been running for days and now with her name change and anonymity within Forks, the chances of being found were nil to nothing.

With a sigh, Jo smiled. "I'll think about it."

After another hour of fishing, the sky began to cloud over and the first hint of rain began to fall. Sensing the heavier rain coming, Embry quickly pulled in his line, noticing that Jo had already had her rod inside the boat.

"We're going to get wet," Embry told her as Jo laughed.

"It wouldn't be a real fishing trip if we didn't."

* * *

"Where did they go!?"

All eyes turned to Jacob as he walked into Emily's house that she shared with Sam and frankly, the entire pack. Emily was about to scold him for walking in without even attempting to dry himself off. But Sam quickly put his hand on her shoulder upon seeing the younger man's frantic expression. He knew exactly whom Jacob was meaning and he wasn't about to put Emily in the path of a frustrated wolf, especially one who appeared to be extremely concerned for his missing imprint. That gave Sam hope that perhaps Jake had changed his mind.

"If you're talking about Embry and Jo, they went fishing this afternoon," Sam told him, with a hopeful expression.

He watched as Jacob shook his head, as though he was fighting with his own mind; of what he should do and what he didn't want to do.

"Where are they?" he finally asked.

"Crescent lake, I think," Sam said, looking to Paul and Jared for confirmation. The two boys nodded. "They took my boat out. Embry called about an hour ago. They were caught in the rain and were headed back."

"Hey, Jake," Paul called out, from where he sat on the couch and effectively interrupting Sam's explanation to Jacob. "Since when do you care what your imprint does?"

Jacob turned and glared at Paul, a deep growl rising in the back of his throat. Sam took a step forward.

"Enough!" he called out glaring at Paul, before turning back to Jacob.

"Embry was looking after Jo today, they..."

The sound of an engine caught their attention before the familiar scent of a wolf came towards the house. Sam didn't even get to finish speaking before Jacob turned and headed back out the door as the truck pulled up in front of the house. Embry quickly jumped out of the car and turned to grab the rods from the back before making his way towards the house, except he nearly ran into Jake who glared at him.

"Whoa, Jake! You're here!" Embry said cheerfully before noting the hostility in the man's face. He was excited to tell him about what Jo had told him but his smile fell as Jacob stared him down. "What's your problem?"

"Where. Is. She?!"

Embry could hear the growl in the back of Jacob's throat. But Embry wasn't known to cower with his tail between his legs. He knew that there was no reason for Jacob to be so angry, so he didn't back down.

"I dropped her off at the Clearwater's," Embry said sharply, before side-stepping around Jacob to head towards Emily's house. He saw Sam, Paul and Jared standing on the porch, their muscles rigid as though they were anticipating a fight. Embry could only imagine the conversation that happened just moments before he arrived. Still, he walked up to Sam and passed him the rods, ignoring the intense glare that he could feel on his back coming from Jacob. He could hear Jacob deep breathing as he attempted to reign in his anger.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the rods," Embry said, softly to his alpha, before turning back to look at Jacob.

Sam nodded silently as he took the rods, keeping a close eye on Jacob.

"You smell like her," Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Damn it, Embry," Jared whispered, although he didn't move his eyes from Jacob standing in the rain. "What did you do?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N -I had wanted to get this out a few days ago, but we had a nasty bout of the stomach flu run through the house. But I did manage to work on it within that time, but not as much as I had hoped. Despite that, I hope you're happy with this chapter. Keep in mind, that I had been living off of a few hours of sleep while writing portions of this.**_

 _ **Thank you soooooo much for all those reviews! I think that was a record for me. :) I'm going to be trying to reply to as many as possible - so include any questions you may have along the way...although I'm not going to be giving too much away. I appreciate all the comments, follows and favourites that have been added. I'm glad to hear that the character of Jo is being well received by you guys. She has quite the history as we will be discovering very soon...her family as well. There have been secrets kept within La Push and some are about to be exposed. :)**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

* * *

"Damn it, Embry," Jared whispered, although he didn't move his eyes from Jacob standing in the rain. "What did you do?"

The four men watched Jacob; his nostrils flaring and entire body shaking as though he would phase right then and there. They knew Jake enough to know that even after he first phased, he had better control over his temper than most of them. To see him visibly pissed off for no serious reason surprised all of them.

In Jacob's mind, this was serious. He knew that Embry had spent the day with Jo and furthermore, he could smell her on him the moment he had walked past him towards Sam. Jacob was simply acting on pure instincts. Sam watched the younger man, anticipating the moment where he'd have to step in; in his human form or otherwise.

Embry was getting angry as well. He knew exactly what Jared was implying and he was offended by the connotation, yet he was no where near as agitated as Jacob currently was.

"Nothing!" Embry replied to him, flatly and obviously defensive. "I just held her hands because she was cold and the truck was taking too long to warm up. I'd never think of crossing any lines with Jacob's imprint."

"She is not my imprint!" Jacob argued, visibly straining to even say the words that sounded so vile to his inner wolf. He felt his chest clench involuntarily as he spoke. The others could see the pain sweep across Jacob's features before he wrapped his arms around himself and suddenly knelt down in the mud from the intense wave of agony that he could feel from the inside out.

"Jake, this is getting serious," Sam said firmly, taking a careful step forward towards Jacob. "You need..."

"Sam?" A familiar voice caught his attention at the door to the house and he quickly looked back.

Emily stood with a portable phone to her ear, her eyes on Jacob as she watched the man in obvious pain as he shook in uncontrollable anger.

"Emily! Get back inside!" Sam called out, fearing for the safety of his own imprint.

But Emily didn't move from the doorway. Sam could see the urgency on her face. Knowing that Jacob was close to phasing and the danger she could be in by simply being present, Jared stepped closer to Emily.

"Sue's on the phone," she said, looking anxiously from Sam to Jacob. "It's about Jo."

Jacob's eyes lifted slightly up from the ground as he heard Emily speak.

"She's suddenly complaining of severe stomach pain. Sue's wondering if it's something her and Embry ate this afternoon. Sue's concerned because Jo does have some food allergies."

Sam sighed, turning back to Jacob. He was grimacing in pain as he knelt in the mud.

"You can tell Sue that it's Jacob's decision that's doing it," he said aloud to Emily.

"Jeezus, Jake!" Embry exclaimed, angrily before he jumped off the step and into the rain. He made his way towards Jacob, stopping only when Sam held out his hand, preventing him from coming any closer to the hostile shape shifter. "You're hurting her by rejecting the imprinting! You're making her physically sick! Jo doesn't deserve this!"

"Why the hell do you care? She's not your imprint!" Jacob roared at him, pushing himself up to stand despite the pain in his chest, and prepared to fight his friend as he was certainly angry enough to.

"She may not be my imprint, but she is still my friend!" Embry yelled at him. "It's more than what you are to her right now! You're hurting her!"

"At least someone around here is acting like an imprint should," Paul mumbled to Jared beside him on the porch.

The comment didn't go unheard by the others, yet while they ignored it, Jacob didn't.

Paul had been one of the more vocal pack members when it came to Jake's decision to fight the imprint. He had resented the decision, having known how much peace and joy he had once he had found Rachel, despite Jacob's initial objections to him imprinting on his sister.

Jacob's glare turned towards Paul, and he growled menacingly before turning back to Embry. He was on the verge of phasing and everyone knew it. Jared remained by the door of the house, to ensure Emily's safety as Paul walked out into the rain and stood alongside Sam and Embry, giving his support.

"Jacob!" Sam said, forcefully as Paul stood beside him. "You need to calm down."

Jacob ignored Sam and continued growling at Embry. He knew deep down that Embry was right and he was simply being a friend to her, but Jacob was too focused on the fact that Embry had held her hands when he had yet to even speak to her.

' _She is my imprint, not his_ ,' he mind thought loudly. He was almost certain that he had yelled it.

But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he fought it back.

Jacob took numerous deep breaths and put his head in his hands as he continue to tremble, attempting to put a reign on his unjustified anger and rationalize between his head and his heart. Sam moved closer to him. It had been nearly 2 years since he had seen Jacob have so much difficulty in controlling his temper. Sam was certain that it was a direct symptom of Jacob's refusal to accept the imprint. He knew that imprinting was a powerful thing but he never realized how powerful it really could be until then.

"Jacob!" Sam repeated. "I'm not going to ask you again. Calm. Down!"

"I can't," Jacob stated through clenched teeth as he kept his head between his hands.

"You have to. It was your decision to fight the imprint and it's because of that decision that you're feeling like this," Sam told him sternly.

"Embry..." Jacob snarled at the name as he spoke it, yet Sam interrupted before he could speak out the thought.

"Embry has nothing to do with this. He was behaving like any of us would; protecting an imprint of the pack - your imprint."

When Jacob didn't rebuke Sam for speaking of Jo as his imprint, he continued. "I know that you believe that you're fine without her - that you don't need her, but at this moment, I don't think you realize how wrong you are. I could hear that desperation in your voice when you were asking where she was when you initially came into the house. I had never seen you so concerned for someone before."

Sam thought of Jacob's behaviour when Paul had attempted to attack Bella that one day almost 2 years ago. That event was nothing compared to this. He had been defensive against Paul, but never angry to the point where he should desire to hurt one of his brothers.

"I saw it on your face. You were visibly terrified," Sam told him, as he saw Jacob's shaking had begun to subside. "I know what you were feeling. Knowing where she was and that she was safe was your number one priority. Nothing else mattered except for her."

"I felt so out of control," Jacob admitted, softly. "Lost."

Hearing Jacob speak in a tone that they were more accustomed to, allowed Sam to relax a bit more. He let out a breath that he seemed to be holding. He glanced over at Paul nodding at him, before turning back to Jacob.

"It's the imprint. You need to accept it, Jake."

Jacob looked up at Sam, his face relieved of the anger and fear that had once nearly consumed him. In that moment, Sam saw Jacob's resolve fall. He appeared exhausted; worn. Sam had seen how challenging the imprint had changed him and not for the good. It seemed that it even caused unease within the pack; something Sam never anticipated.

"I'm not really sure what to do now," Jacob told him, causing Sam to take a step towards him. He smiled.

"The hard part is over," Sam assured him. "Giving into the imprint will be like breathing."

When Jacob shook his head, Sam once again grew concerned until he heard Jacob's words.

"I never wanted my genes to be the thing that was directing my future. I wanted to do it myself."

Sam nodded, understanding where he was coming from. The entire thought of imprinting was still relatively new to all of them. Sam knew how confused Jacob had been at first especially when he knew that Sam had left Leah for Emily. Hell, he was surprised and didn't know what was going on. It was involuntary and it chose people whom they never dreamed it would happen to. But now, Sam couldn't imagine how his life would be without Emily. Knowing what Leah had gone through following Sam's imprinting on Emily, it was understandable as to why Jacob wouldn't want some force to choose his mate.

"The way I see it, you were led back to La Push specifically to meet Jo," Sam told him. "That's pretty powerful if you think about it. That's more than just your genes telling you that she is the one."

Jacob sighed as a hint of a smile appeared on his face. "It's strange to even say it, but even as I...denied it, I couldn't stop thinking about her." Jacob paused before he spoke again, the words falling out of his mouth in so much adoration. "About Jo."

Sam's smile grew as he heard the admission coming from Jake.

"Jake, I'm glad to hear you're not a total jerk," Paul quipped, coming up to Jake and slapping him on the back causing him to finally smile, his entire face happy.

As though he came out of thin air, Jared wrapped his arm around Embry's neck.

"If we only knew that all we had to do is make you insanely jealous, we would have simply told you that Embry and Jo went out for a candlelight dinner for two afterwards," Jared said, with a cheeky smile.

Embry's eyes widened as he looked to Jake and shook his head, imploring to him that this was a lie. Jacob knew Jared tone well enough to know that he was simply teasing.

"Jared, shut up!" Paul exclaimed, grabbing him from around Embry's neck. "He's finally come to his senses. If you make him phase, I'll join him and be sure to take a bite out of your leg."

"Guys, I'm fine now," Jacob assured him, although he enjoyed watching Paul and Jared's rough-housing, even in the pouring rain.

The two continued for a few more seconds before laughing at each other and punching each other in the sides. Jacob watched for a moment before turning to Embry. He took a step towards his best friend and extended his hand towards him.

Jacob was about to apologize for his behaviour but instead, Embry grabbed his hand and spoke first.

"We're good," Embry assured him, squeezing his hand.

Jacob smiled and nodded, agreeing.

"We're good."

With that, Embry sighed in relief.

"Now that you're finally embracing this imprinting thing and you're not going to rip my head off, you may want to hear about what Jo told me," Embry said, smiling as though he held a world-class secret. "It's amazing!"

Rather than move into the house, the pack remained standing on the driveway in the rain as Embry quickly told them of the conversation he had with Jo while they were fishing. The cold and rain never bothered them and they were eager to hear what Embry had to say. He explained everything from the reason that Jo's father had told her as to why he had left La Push to Jo's dream that she had prior to coming to the reservation. They all listened eagerly and then glanced at each other in shock as Embry spoke. Everyone seemed to look at Jacob, curiously to know what he was thinking.

"So, she was essentially told to come to La Push at the exact same time as I was," Jacob said, obviously surprised and in shock. "How is that even possible?"

"That's what you got out of that?" Jared asked, excitedly. "What about the part of the dream which told her that she'd find her destiny?! You should know who that is referring to, I hope!"

Paul clapped Jacob on the shoulder, smiling. "If you need anymore proof that she is your imprint, there it is."

"What about her father?" Embry asked, causing the others to look at him. "According to what Jo said, if her Dad was in line to take over the eldership position within the tribe when old Grandpa Peter Clearwater passed away, then her Dad must have known about the legends. He was telling Jo stories about monsters living here and was serious about wanting her to never step foot in La Push. Yet here she is, only because she had a dream of her father telling her that it was safe here."

"It's obvious that her old man didn't want her to ever come here. So, maybe it was the legends that scared him away," Jared commented.

Yet Paul shook his head.

"We've all heard the legends about the cold ones and our ancestors descending from wolves," Paul argued. "That's nothing new. The stories alone wouldn't have been enough to scare me away from La Push. Up until I realized it was all true, they were simply stories."

"Something must have scared him enough to make him leave," Sam stated, thinking. "We'll have to mention this to the elders. Perhaps since Old Quil was around at the time and acquainted with Peter Clearwater, he may know more about what happened to his son, Michael. We'll also have to tell them about the dream that Jo had, especially considering it may have led her to La Push in order to meet Jacob."

"Wait Sam," Embry stated. "Jo has no idea that I'm telling you guys this."

Almost instantly, Jacob felt the concern considering it applied to his imprint.

"She seems to be a private person," Embry continued. "If she found out that I told you guys and that the elders also knew, she'd be embarrassed, not to mention she'd be pissed at me."

"It stays within the pack," Jacob suddenly declared.

"Hold on, Jake," Sam said, putting a reassuring hand on Jacob's shoulder. "The elders should hear about this."

"We never told them about Quil imprinting on Claire," Jared argued. "That was so out there that we couldn't let them know. We knew they'd freak out."

"This is different," Sam stated. "This is still technically uncharted territory considering the circumstances that brought Jacob and Jo here. But it involves two adults. If it was so important for Jacob to return now and Jo to be here because of a dream, then this is something that the elders should know about."

Sam turned to Jacob, noting that he hadn't said much while they other pack members were speaking. For something that involved him, he was unusually silent.

"Jake? Is this all right with you?"

For once in his life, he felt like this was not just a decision that he was making on his own. He was also making it on Jo's behalf.

Jacob sighed before he nodded.

"You are right," he finally answered, turning to Sam. "This is something we haven't dealt with before. I am curious to know what the elders have to say. Ensure that the other pack members keep it to themselves and that it doesn't get back to Jo that we are all aware of what she told Embry. The last thing I'd want is her to leave, especially if it's important that she remains here to be safe."

"I agree," Sam stated, with a nod.

"There's also the issue of you having to tell her about all of this," Jared said, gesturing to the others as a pack whole. They knew he meant more than just the pack. Jared implied everything from the imprinting to the truth behind the legends.

"Let the guy have a chance to talk to the woman first!" Paul exclaimed with a smile. "Can I recommend something before you see her, Jake?"

Jacob smiled at Paul, anticipating what the man would tell him, considering his cheeky smile he had on his face.

"What?"

"This castaway look you have going on, I doubt it's going to work on Jo," he said, framing Jacob between his fingers. "My nose suggests that you take a shower and get a haircut."

"We'll get you cleaned up," Jared said, wrapping his arm around Jacob's neck. "Don't you worry!"

"Jake," Sam said, gaining his attention once again. "If you're going to be sticking around from now on, I'm going to be putting you back onto the patrol rotation."

Jacob nodded and agreed. He had anticipated it.

He just didn't expect it to be right away.

Jacob took it in stride considering he had been away from the pack for so long and they had taken over his rotation between them all. The only problem was that he would have to wait longer to see Jo. Yet, being that his patrol was through the night, he wouldn't have been able to see her anyways. Also, the pack didn't seem to mind hearing Jacob's nearly constant inner conversations while he was patrolling. In any other situation, they would've been annoyed, but to finally have 'their' Jacob back and not thinking about Bella for once was refreshing. They also had agreed in keeping Jo's dream a secret. They were all astonished as one by one, they heard the story through Embry's mind.

As Jacob ran the eastern perimeter, he stopped as the breeze carried a familiar scent.

Vampire.

He was close to the Cullen's property so it was only natural that he'd detect their scent in that area. After a few seconds, he continued to run.

Jacob was still shocked to hear that Sam had allowed the Cullen's to live following them breaking the treaty by changing Bella. It was all due to the rather strong suggestion from the elders as they considered how it would affect Charlie Swan, who at the time was not only a good friend of his father's but also becoming quite close with Sue Clearwater. There was nothing they could do but allow it.

As he made an abrupt turn, he quickly decided to make a short jaunt near the Clearwater's house. Jacob could hear Jared's thoughts as he hid within the shadows of the forest across the dirt street from the house. The house was dark, yet he was certain that he saw movement inside. Then again, it could have been the curtains moving over the vents below them.

' _She's not awake right now_ ,' Jared thoughts came to Jacob. Although he was no where near him, he could hear him clearly. ' _You can't see her right now anyways. Why are you even there?_ '

 _'I just need to know that she's all right_.'

 _'Don't make the night visits a habit_ ,' Jared teased. ' _You don't want your behaviour mimicking a certain vampire. That would be just creepy and I'd refuse to do patrols with you.'_

Jacob didn't even respond to Jared. Instead he flashed him an image of him growling at him. It was enough to show the guy that he had gone a bit too far when he began to compare him to Edward Cullen. He would never be like him. Edward Cullen desired to kill Bella when he first met her. He later left her thinking that she would be safer without him. To be with him, she thought she'd have to change and he allowed it.

He would never do any of that to Jo. He'd never harm her, leave her and she'd never have to change. She'd forever have warmth. He'd be whatever it was she needed him to be. It was freeing for Jacob to be able to think in that clarity.

As he stood there in the shadows, his keen eyes watching the house, Jacob wondered what he'd say to her. He thought he saw something move across the window just as he heard a subtle sound of leaves crunching beneath paws, he didn't need to turn around to recognize the scent as Jared.

' _Hi and sorry for being a jackass, is probably a good place to start_ ,' Jared suddenly chimed in.

Jacob looked over his shoulder and growled low in his throat.

' _Come on_ ,' Jared thought, ignoring the growl and pacing impatiently. ' _We have one more perimeter run to do and then we can get some sleep.'_

After one quick glance back at the Clearwater house, Jacob turned and walked towards Jared before the pair sprinted off into the darkness.

Inside the Clearwater home, a pair of brown eyes looked through the curtained window once again. Jo had woken up and had gotten a glass of water. Her stomach pains had disappeared and she was feeling much better than she had earlier that night. As she looked across the road, the glowing eyes she had seen had now disappeared. But Jo would never forget them. They were similar to which she had seen just before she had ran her car off the road. Her mind reminded her of the stories her father used to tell; monsters living within the shadows of La Push. But it seemed silly to her. It could've easily been a wild animal; a moose, cariboo. After all, they were in a mountainous region. Curious though, Jo felt the need to see what it was; almost drawn to it.

With a deep sigh, she went towards the front door.

' _What the hell am I doing? It could be a bear for all I know!'_

Yet she wasn't afraid. Her hand was on the door knob and she opened it, before stepping onto the porch. She listened, hearing only the sound of crickets chirping, the wind blowing through the trees and the occasional owl hoot. Her eyes fell on the space across the street where the moonlight had hit the pair of eyes, illuminating them in the darkness. Nothing was there.

' _Damn it Jo_ ,' she thought, turning to go back inside. ' _You're hallucinating now._ _That food poisoning is getting to you_.'

With that, she turned and headed back into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N - You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for the kind words, reviews, more follows and favourites. I've responded to reviews from the last chapter. For those who are signing as guests - Alison and twin268 - thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this next part. I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am having fun writing it. I do welcome your questions and suggestions, if you have any. And before you ask(because I know some will), the relationship between Jo and Jacob will be picking up speed a bit after this...not too fast, but more Jo/Jacob scenes. :) And yes, Jo's past will be soon catching up to her...let's just call this the 'quiet before the storm.'**_

 _ **Also, let me know about the chapter lengths. I seem to be pumping them out between the 3000-4500 word mark...do you find them too long? I'm just going from my own experience of reading - I like to have some substance within chapters rather than one fluff scene chapter that makes me feel like 'what did I just read that for?'**_

 _ **And Now...a small taste of the secrets that La Push has been hiding...and thus, turns up even more questions...of course!**_

 _ **AND - Jo and Jacob are about to finally meet...again.:)**_

 _ **Of course, I love reviews and nothing makes me want to update faster than them. :)**_

* * *

Sue hung up the phone, and listened.

The shower in the bathroom stopped just as she ended the call. The last thing Sue had wanted was to have Jo find out that her aunt was talking about her on the phone to Old Quil, especially about things she had told Embry the afternoon before. She sighed before sitting down in Harry's old rocking chair and held onto her tea to warm her hands; a custom she did nearly every morning since his death. This was one of those times that she wished that Harry would still be around. His calming presence always seemed to relax her; just as simply sitting in his old rocker did. The concept of imprinting was something that was new to her. When Jo came to La Push, she never thought that her niece would be on the receiving end of a wolf's imprint. Sue knew something must have happened last night when Jo went from suddenly bent over in agonizing pain to virtually healed within a matter of less than an hour. It had turned out to be one of the longest hours of her life. Unsure of whether Jo was having an allergic reaction to something that she ate, Sue had called Emily only to find out that Jacob was experiencing a similar physical manifestation due to his refusal to imprint.

Sue had never been so angry. She was prepared to go over to Emily's house and knock some sense into Jacob Black. She couldn't understand his intense refusal to imprint. Instead, not only was she having to deal with Jo moaning in pain on the couch, she also had to send Leah out of the house with Seth to keep an eye on her in fear that her daughter was going to phase right in front of Jo in their living room. Leah had taken obvious offence to Jacob's refusal and was just as angry.

Leah's reaction surprised Sue. She could count on one hand how many times Leah and Jo had been civil to one another. They argued and bickered like girls do. Sometimes it got to the point where Leah would storm out of the house to phase in the forest, or Jo would go onto the porch to get some fresh air which in turn, she'd end up mumbling profanities under her breath that she wished she could yell at her cousin. Even now, to find that Leah agreed to take Jo into Forks to get her staples and stitches removed from her leg so Sue could meet with Old Quil and Billy Black shocked her. Sue expected some sort of tantrum, but either than an eye roll and a loud sigh, she had agreed. Perhaps deep down, Leah was creating a bond with her cousin. Sue could only hope.

Sue looked up when the front door opened.

"I've got the day off," Leah told her, standing by the door. For something that should bring joy to anyone, Leah said it like she was being condemned to death.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me, Leah," Sue said with a pleasant smile, as she stood up from the rocking chair. "Billy and Old Quil should be here in about two hours."

Leah knew what the impromptu elders meeting would be about. She had heard all about the volatile conversation between Jacob and a few of the guys the moment she phased early yesterday night for her patrol. The information about Jo's Dad and then about her dream was interesting. Leah would have done anything to be a fly on the wall during the elder meeting. Instead, she'd be playing chauffeur to her brother and cousin.

Leah shrugged. "I'm not looking forward to being in the same building as one of the leeches."

Sue gave Leah a pointed glare upon her saying 'leeches'. Sue could understand her daughter's natural dislike towards the vampires, but they all had to admit that having them as acquaintances have benefitted the tribe many times. Dr. Cullen not only had helped set Jacob's bones after the Newborn war, but if he hadn't been there at the crash scene, Jo might not have made it. For beings whose natural tendency was to do harm, the Cullen's had become a valuable asset.

She heard heavy footsteps make their way to the front door behind Leah before Seth's head appeared over her shoulder.

"Come on, Leah. They're not that bad."

Leah crossed her arms and grimaced at Seth. "How I wish the school year wasn't over! It was so quiet around here with you gone all day."

She turned to her Mom who had walked back into the kitchen and gestured to the boy behind her.

"Does Seth have to come along?"

"He has an order to pick up in Port Angeles," Sue told her, as she refilled her tea cup. "It would save me the trip and he wouldn't have to pay the extra to ship it here."

Leah didn't even have to ask what it was that he had to pick up. As she turned to Seth, he had a large smile on his face.

"My surfboard has come in," he said as he rubbed his hands excitedly together, causing Leah to simply roll her eyes.

"Well, why don't you three go do something fun afterwards?" Sue suggested, glancing out the window to see the sky peeking between the increasing clouds. "You do have the time off. Enjoy the day. It's not raining for once."

Leah sighed. "You just don't want us to come home too soon and walk in on the meeting."

"Of course I don't," Sue stated. "We'll be discussing a lot of things that your ears and thus, the rest of the pack don't need to hear. I don't know how much time we'll need and I don't want us to be rushed knowing that you're sitting on the porch waiting, especially if Jo is outside and we're talking about your Uncle Mike."

Sue paused, as they heard the sound of the bathroom door open.

All thoughts of the previous conversation quickly ended as Jo walked into the room, pulling back the hood of a sweater she had just tugged over her head. Sue glanced at the gauze visible by a few inches below the bottom hem of Jo's shorts and smiled.

"Last time you're going to have to dress it, huh?"

Jo looked down at her leg and nodded as she walked towards the front door. "And the last time that I'll have to take a shower with a bag wrapped around my leg."

"Come on," Leah interrupted. "You're going to be late."

Jo looked over at the clock on the stove. "Leah, the appointment isn't for another half hour. We have plenty of time."

Leah crossed her arms. "Sooner we get in, the sooner we should be able to get out of there."

When Jo looked over at Sue, her aunt simply shrugged. Sue watched as Jo pulled on her shoes, noting that each day she had been moving better, although she would still grimace at times with certain movements.

With a sigh and soft smile, Jo turned to Sue.

"Bye Aunt Sue."

"Have fun!" Sue said, as both Leah and Jo walked out of the house. When Sue caught Seth's eye, she added. "Behave."

His response was a cheeky grin before he followed after his sister and cousin.

* * *

When Billy had seen his son that morning, it had been a complete reversal to the man who had woken up the day before. Not only was he pleased to see that he had cleaned himself up and had gotten a haircut, his entire demeaner was different. Since talking with Sam the night before and then after getting off the phone with Sue that morning, Billy knew why.

Even as he watched his son drive the pickup the short distance down the road to the Clearwater's, Billy could almost see the excitement of seeing Jo in Jacob's face. To anyone else, they wouldn't have seen it, but to Billy, it was obvious. There was a new light in his son's eyes and he knew it was all due to his imprinting on Jo. Yet as they pulled into the driveway, that excitement suddenly turned to anxiety as he watched Jacob look towards the looming front door.

Although Jacob would never voice it, he was nervous. To actually meet his imprint, knowing who she was to him was something he never thought he'd encounter. At the same time, he was excited. Jacob could feel his inner wolf nearly jumping and yipping for joy.

The car engine stopped and Jacob moved to open the driver's side door when Billy reached out. His touch on Jacob's arm caused his son to pause.

"Just be yourself, son," he told him earnestly.

Jacob didn't reply, but nodded before climbing out of the truck to retrieve his father's wheelchair from the back. A minute later, Billy and Jacob were at the Clearwater's front door. Jacob leaned forward and knocked on the door. When a few seconds passed and there was no answer, he knocked again. This time, they could hear the sound of footsteps before the front door opened.

"Oh Billy!" Sue said, obviously out of breath, stepping aside to let him in. "I'm so sorry to have you wait out here. I was busy in the kitchen."

"No harm done, Sue," Billy said, smiling broadly, as he wheeled himself through the doorway and into the home. "I had Jacob here to help me."

Sue turned and looked up at Jacob who stood firmly just outside the doorway. She smiled up at him.

"It's good to see you again, Jacob. How are you?"

A smile appeared on Jacob's face. "Doing well." He paused for a moment, and glanced past her before speaking, as though he was looking for someone. "Would Jo be home?"

Sue's face fell, knowing that she'd have to tell him the news that his imprint wasn't home.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jacob. She left with Seth and Leah nearly two hours ago," she said, watching as the smile faded and disappointment crossed his face. "Jo had an appointment at the hospital in Forks."

"Appointment?"

For a moment, Jacob was worried that the stomach pain that he had indirectly caused her yesterday had lasting effects. Except when he saw Sue smile, he sensed that it had to be something more pleasant.

"She's getting the sutures removed today."

"That's excellent news," Billy commented with a smile, as he looked towards Jacob who still didn't appear to think anything was good news when his imprint wasn't around. Nevertheless, Jacob nodded in agreement with his father.

Still, Jacob was still concerned for her after the events of last night. He had felt horrible himself. To know that he put Jo through something similar made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I heard that she wasn't feeling well last night. How is she today?" Jacob asked softly, realizing that Sue was aware that he was the main cause of that discomfort. He had heard the phone call that she had made to Emily.

"Doing much better. Thank you," Sue replied. Jacob knew that her gratitude extended beyond his inquiring about how Jo was. She was relieved that he had finally made the decision to accept the imprint on her niece.

"In fact, they were going to be going into Port Angels afterwards," Sue added with a smile. "Seth was going to be picking up a surfboard he ordered a month ago. I'm sure that you could catch up to them, if you'd like."

Billy watched as Jacob quickly glanced at him. He knew that his son wasn't exactly asking for permission to go, but rather, he was simply asking whether his father would be all right getting around without him there.

"You go ahead!" Billy urged with a broad smile. "I'll be fine. Charlie is coming over later."

Jacob reached into his pocket and handed his father the keys to the pick up.

"Thanks Dad," Jacob said happily before turning and jumping off the Clearwater's front porch and onto the ground. Old Quil's old Jeep pulled up just as Jacob ran past him. Jacob waved at him before running down the road back to his house to pick up his VW Rabbit.

Old Quil stepped out of his Jeep and looked back at the boy running full speed down the dirt path before turning to see Sue who was standing on the porch.

"Where is that boy off to in such a hurry?" Old Quil asked, a smile on his face. "Or do I even want to know?"

As Old Quil approached the porch, Sue smiled.

"He's going to track down Jo in Port Angeles."

Old Quil nodded in understanding. "I thought as much. I'm glad to hear he has accepted the imprint."

"We all are," Sue stated, with an obvious sigh of relief.

Sue closed the door once Old Quil had entered her house. Billy greeted Old Quil before the three of them made their way into the living room and settled onto the chairs.

The smiles they had while speaking to Jacob had finally fallen as they waited for Old Quil to speak. He hadn't told them much on the phone, but merely informed them of what Sam had called him about the night before.

Old Quil sighed before he looked up at Billy and Sue.

"I spent quite some time last night thinking after I spoke with Sam Uley," he began, his older voice rough with age. "While I was concerned at first with the dreams that both Jacob and Jo had been having, I was reminded about Ephraim Black. If I recall correctly about what my father told me, Ephraim had many vivid dreams while the magic was alive within his veins. Except his wife never experienced them. She wasn't a descendent of Taha Aki and didn't have the magic within her. I believe Jo's dreams may be due in part to the shape shifting gene she inherited from her father, combined with the imprint."

"There are other imprints who also carry the gene, yet I don't believe we've ever heard of any of them experiencing dreams such as those of Jacob and Jo," Sue stated, as she looked to Billy, who silently agreed with her.

His own daughter, Rachel had been imprinted upon by Paul. As far as he was aware, neither one had these types of powerful dreams.

Old Quil nodded. "Jo is an imprint to the Alpha by birth. I believe that this would make their imprint bond more powerful than any other."

"What does this mean for Jacob and Jo?" Billy asked, as Old Quil shrugged.

"I'm not certain," he replied, looking down at his weathered hands. "We have never experienced anything like this within imprints before. I was amazed to hear that a vision of Jo's father told her to come to La Push because it was a safe place for her, even after all the years of him telling her never to come here because it was dangerous."

Sue shook her head. "I don't understand why Mike would tell her that. He must have known about the legends and stories of the tribe if he was next in line to become an elder. Even with the tales of shape shifters and cold ones, he would know that La Push was always protected by the magic within the tribe. Why would he lie to keep her away from here?"

Old Quil cleared his throat, knowing that he would have to let the two in on a secret that he once intended to take to his grave just as William Black Sr., Peter Clearwater and more recently, Harry Clearwater had done; except he had a suspicion even two weeks ago when Jo suddenly showed up that he wouldn't be keeping that promise.

"That must had been his reason to her for why he left. His goal was the same as any father would be; to keep their child safe," Old Quil said softly before continuing.

"There are some things that have been kept secret within the tribe for decades due to their sensitive nature," he began. "We know about the cold ones and the history between us, yet some events have been kept quiet for the safety of the tribe. One of those things was the reason as to why Michael Clearwater disappeared."

"He left because he was trying to keep the tribe safe?" Billy asked.

"That is what he believed, or so his father told me," Old Quil replied. "Based on what Jo has said about her father's view on La Push, I have a feeling that Peter Clearwater didn't tell me everything that happened those nights that he was away hunting with his son's and your father, William Sr."

"My father?" Billy asked, incredulously. He didn't remember any hunting trips that he took with Peter Clearwater, Harry and Michael's father. He was just as confused as Sue.

Old Quil could see the confusion on their faces. He knew that they were quite young, nearly teenagers when Michael disappeared and chances are, they barely remembered him, if at all.

"What do you two remember of Michael Clearwater?"

Sue shrugged.

"Nothing much," Billy replied. "He was older than I was. After he disappeared it soon seemed as though he never existed. Harry never even mentioned him."

Old Quil nodded. "Peter Clearwater intended it to be that way. Not only for the safety of the tribe but also for Michael and his future."

Sue looked to Billy before turning his attention to Old Quil. "But why would Peter do that? What did Mike do that was so terrible that no one in his family would even mention his name after he left?"

Old Quil shook his head, looking down at his folded hands in his lap. "He didn't do anything wrong. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

When he looked up, he found both Sue and Billy staring at him.

"Our boys who now make up the current wolf pack," he explained, "They aren't the first generation to phase since the days of Ephraim Black. There has been one other between then and now - Michael Clearwater."

* * *

As she walked around the quiet sports store, Jo couldn't help but brush her hand absently against the side of her thigh. Although it appeared to be healed, the skin was rippled and still itchy. Jo had to admit that it looked horrible, but Dr. Cullen's reassurance that it would heal further and the redness would subside eased that concern. Seth had been quick to add that if anyone asked, she could always say that it was a battle scar. Jo simply laughed, joking with him when she considered the scar could have been due to a sword dual, in which her opponent didn't survive.

She looked towards the counter where Seth stood, speaking with the salesman while he waited to pay for the surf board that he had ordered. Seeing that he was nearly done, Jo approached him, taking a look at the board that he had bought. Seth glanced over and saw her looking at it.

"Have you ever surfed before?"

Jo shook her head and then seemed to consider something. "Only if you consider water skiing with one ski to be surfing."

Seth smiled and shook his head. "That's kid stuff. I'm talking about nothing except for Mother Nature being your motor. The roar of the wave chasing you over the water...there's nothing like it."

"Sounds a bit scary," Jo commented, with a wince.

"Scary and exhilarating!"

Jo looked down at the surfboard again, running her hand along the navy blue swirled design on the sides. When she looked back up at Seth, her smile was almost infectious. "I'd love to try it. Can I come with you when you try it out?"

Seth nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "Of course! I can teach you."

He quickly finished the transaction with the salesman and then moved to pick up the board. Jo led the way out of the store, as Seth hoisted it up with one arm and followed her.

Leah was still sitting in the driver seat of the pick up alongside the curb. She had the windows down and her head back, enjoying the offshore breeze that was coming down the street. Leah looked up when she heard Seth and Jo approaching from the sports store. It was obvious to both Jo and Seth that she didn't support her brother's interests. She had voiced her opinions on their way to Port Angeles. Leah couldn't understand why he'd spend so much money on something he'd only use a few times a year.

Jo opened the back hatch of the pick up before stepping back to allow Seth to lay it down. When it was clear that it wasn't going to fit, Jo held up the board before Seth closed the hatch back up. He tried to move it from its position and found it being too loose. The wind from driving would surely pick it up.

"We're going to have to tie it down before we leave," Seth said, carefully adjusting the board on the bed. "There should be ropes under the passenger seat."

Jo was already on her way to the passenger side door when a small red car pulled up right behind Seth, nearly hitting him in the leg. He was about to curse at the man who dared to park so close to the bumper but paused when he caught that familiar wolf scent. A smile came to his face when he saw the VW Rabbit.

Meanwhile, Jo leaned under the passenger seat to look beneath it as she heard Leah mumble, "Why am I not surprised?"

She glanced up at Leah as she pulled the ropes out with her hands. Leah was glancing at the reflection in driver's side mirror. But it was the small smirk on the corner of her mouth that caught Jo's attention.

"What?"

With a line of rope in hand, Jo turned to see that Seth was now speaking to someone. For a moment, she didn't recognize who it was. It wasn't until she locked onto his eyes as he glanced over at her that she knew who he was.

Jacob Black.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N - Again, thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. This chapter was originally twice the length, but I've chopped it into two parts. The second part should be up sometime this weekend or possibly Monday afternoon.**_

* * *

Jacob Black.

If it was not for his eyes staring right at her, she wouldn't have recognized him. They seemed to swallow her into their brown depths. For something that should be considered to be unnerving and borderline creepy, Jo felt rather comfortable, even warm.

 _What was with this guy!_?

The last time she had seen him, she had felt the same sensations within her. Jo had vowed to herself that she wouldn't fall for anyone again, especially someone who with just a look, could make her knees go weak. After all, this was the same man who had abandoned his father to go search the world for who-knows-what, all because of a girl. What kind of a man does that? Even after her conversations with Embry and his explanation as to why Jacob was the way he was, it still didn't explain why Jacob felt the need to leave his disabled father to fend for himself.

Still, she forced herself to pull her eyes away from his and noticed that his hair had been cut short. No longer did his dark hair cover his forehead and brush over his eye brows. He was cleaner too, as though he finally decided to take care of himself. The last time she had seen him, he was covered in dirt as though he had been rolling in mud and it had dried onto his hair and skin. But now, even in the cloudy weather, the light seemed to shine on the smooth contours of his bare arms. Even as it was obvious that Jacob was in conversation with Seth as her cousin talked excitedly about the surfboard, Jo found that his eyes never really left her.

Afraid that she may had been caught staring for too long, Jo quickly made her way towards the tail end of the pick up with the rope. Seth turned to her as she approached. He was thrilled to be able to finally see Jacob talk to Jo.

"Jo, you remember Jacob?" Seth had a large smile on his face, as he glanced from one to the other.

Jo nodded, before tossing the rope towards Seth who caught it easily with one hand. He smiled as he proceeded to tie an end to the truck.

"Yeah, of course," she said, before extending her hand towards him. "It's good to see you."

Jacob took a step forward with a smile and eagerly shook her hand, feeling the strength even within the smallness of her grip. That wasn't all he felt. A small jolt seemed to radiate through him and by the sudden look of curiousity that flashed over her eyes before she quickly let go, Jo felt it too.

"My Dad has told me all about you. It's nice to finally meet you," Jacob stated with a large smile on his face.

Jo could have snorted at that remark.

 _Finally_.

They had been introduced once already except Jacob had thought it prudent to run off at that same moment, with a look of fear and a bit of anger on his face. For all she knew, Jo assumed that he was upset that she had been present at the Bon fire. Perhaps, he wasn't too keen on outsiders. Still, since her conversation on the boat with Embry, Jo decided to make that entire scene as water under the bridge. If Jacob was willing to be amiable to her, the least she could do was do the same. Besides, she rather liked the way that he was smiling at her. It was an odd sensation and as much as she wanted to tear her gaze away from him, she couldn't.

Seth stood between them, glancing back and forth and smiling at the odd silence that seemed to hang in the air. Hoping to gather Jacob's attention once again, he began to speak.

"So, I was thinking of taking my board out in a few weeks," Seth said, glancing between Jacob and Jo, seeing that neither one was paying him any attention. "And then, I thought, what the hell! I'll just float my way up to Canada, join a band and go on tour as their mascot."

There was another beat before Jacob broke eye contact with Jo. When he finally looked to Seth, the younger man sighed.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

Jacob chuckled and slapped a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Sorry man. You were telling me about your board?"

Once again, Seth's eyes brimmed with excitement. "I'm going to take it out in a few weeks. Jo's interested in giving it a try."

Jacob had a moment of trepidation as he glanced from Seth to Jo. Although Seth never said that she was going to go, there was an insinuation behind his words implying that Jo was going to try it as well. Jacob had to ask her, just to be certain he was hearing right.

"You're going to go surfing?"

His voice made it sound like he was surprised that she'd consider, while inside he was screaming out that he couldn't allow that. He knew what the waves off the coast of La Push could be like. Given the perfect conditions, they could be unpredictable and dangerous. Those were two situations he wouldn't want to put an amateur surfboarder into, especially his imprint. He wasn't about to protest though. For one thing, she'd never understand his sudden over-protectiveness, especially after just meeting him again. The last thing he'd want is for her to avoid him altogether.

Jo shrugged.

"It looks like fun," she replied. "I've never done anything like it before and I figured that since I'm here, I may as well try it. Get it off my bucket list perhaps." She was smiling broadly at Seth and at the thought of trying something new, but paused for a moment when she noticed that Jacob's smile had faded somewhat as he turned his attention to the surf board that Seth was tying down.

"Do you surf?"

Jacob looked back up at Jo and smiled once again before shaking his head.

"I've tried it a couple of times," he replied. "It's not really for me."

"The few times you got up, Jake you were awesome!" Seth exclaimed. "You stayed on longer than all of us. Paul was bitter about it for a week!"

Jo smiled, upon hearing about someone beating Paul at something. She didn't know Paul too well but after spending an afternoon last week at the Bon fire, Jo quickly came to realize that Paul was pretty good at Ultimate Frisbee that the group had played. It probably helped that he was bigger in stature than the rest of the boys. To hear that someone was better than Paul at something, she simply had to see it for herself.

"Seriously?!" Jo exclaimed happily. "You have to show me then!"

The sound of the driver's side door slamming loudly caught their attention. Leah walked up to them, crossing her arms. She glanced momentarily at Jacob before looking at Seth.

"Can we get going soon?"

Seth nodded, wrapping the end of the cord around the board and back onto the truck. "Gimme a few more seconds."

"Where are you guys heading to?" Jacob suddenly asked. "I have no plans."

Leah sighed. She knew that Jacob had made the trip out to Port Angeles solely for Jo. As pleased as she was to know that he had accepted the imprint, she knew that it meant that he'd be following Jo around like a faithful puppy dog. Unfortunately, that also meant he'd be following them as well.

"We can't go back home yet," Seth said. "Mom has that elders meeting going on."

Jacob nodded, mentioning that he saw Old Quil arrive at the house just as he was leaving.

"We could go down to the water front," Seth suggested, looking to Leah. "There are a few shops there and we can grab something to eat."

"Thinking of your stomach again, huh, Seth?" Jo teased, tapping his stomach as she walked around towards the passenger side of the car again.

"Of course!" Seth replied, as though it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone.

Jo had been living in the Clearwater household long enough to know that Seth ate quite a bit. Of course, Jo figured that it was the fact that Seth was a growing teenage boy.

A smile came to Leah's face, yet there was nothing pleasant about it. Her mind came up with a great idea, that she knew that it wouldn't go over well with Jacob, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Jacob, if you're going to be joining us, why doesn't Seth ride with you? It'll give us more leg room in the truck."

Jacob's eyes darted between Leah and Seth, almost in a begging manner. As much as he liked Seth's company, he wanted nothing more than to spend time with Jo. He had a lot of lost time to make up and he was eager to get started.

At the same time, Leah felt an odd desire to punish Jacob a bit for his behaviour from the past few days. Even though Jo had no idea what was going on when she was writhing in pain, Leah knew exactly what was happening and it had angered her. The last thing that she was going to do for Jake was to make getting to know his imprint easier. He would have to work for it.

Before Jacob could protest or suggest another idea that would work in his favour, Jo spoke up.

"Great idea," Jo added, opening the passenger side door. "We won't be crowded anymore. No offence Seth, but you were taking up too much space."

Leah gave Jacob a cheeky smile before she turned on her heel and walked back to the driver's side door and climbed in. She could feel Jacob's glare at her back before he turned his attention to Seth, who forced a smile onto his face. Seth knew that Jacob really didn't want to ride with him, but to argue in front of Jo wasn't something he was about to do. Reluctantly, the two young men walked back towards Jake's red Rabbit and climbed in just as the truck ahead of them pulled away from the curb.

Seth could almost taste the tension in the small car as they followed the pick up. Always the peacemaker, Seth had to smooth things over with Jacob, regardless of whether it was his doing or not. Seth didn't want to spend the rest of the afternoon watching Jacob and Leah glaring back and forth at each other. Jo was sure to notice and he'd have to lie to his cousin, again.

"I know that you don't want me to ride with you," Seth said, as Jacob shook his head.

"That's not a big deal," he replied. "I can handle a bit of Leah's manipulation."

"Then what is it?"

With a sigh, Jacob spoke. "I can't believe you're considering taking Jo out surfing with you!"

"What's wrong with taking her surfing? She wants to try it out."

"Nothing," Jacob stated, his hands gripping tight to the steering wheel as he veered the car around a corner after he pick up. "It's just not the safest thing to do in the water around here. You know how bad those waves can get. You should never had agreed to taking her with you."

"Well then," Seth said, before he paused. He looked at Jake and smiled as though he had the best idea in the world. "You take her."

Jacob quickly glanced at Seth before looking back at the road ahead of him.

"What? How is that any different?"

"If you want to ensure that she's safe all the time while she's out in the water, then you take her."

"It doesn't matter who is with her, I just don't want her doing it."

Seth chuckled as he looked out the window.

"Oh man," Seth said, laughing as he shook his head. "And here I thought that you wouldn't be the overprotective wolf like Quil has been with Claire. He doesn't trust that girl to walk on her own."

"She's two years old."

Seth shrugged.

"Still, you should know that it's unlikely that you'll be able to change Jo's mind. I've learned that once she has her mind set on something, there isn't anything that's going to stop her. She has that Clearwater tenacity."

That small insight into Jo's personality caused him to clench his jaw.

"I was afraid of that," he said, softly.

Seth laughed again.

"You'll love her though," he assured Jacob. "Jo is great."

"I know."

He pulled the Rabbit into a parking space on the pier next to the pick up. Leah and Jo had already climbed out of the truck and were casually waiting in front of it. Once they had seen the smaller car pull up, the two ladies began making their way towards the board walk. The water front was filled with smells of various vendors selling all kinds of food. As Leah went ahead and looked into a window of a shop, Jo walked up to the railing along the pier and looked down into the water, seeing the waves splash into the huge pillars beneath them. In the distance, the ferry was coming back into port following a long trip from Vancouver Island.

"It's great weather today for a trip across the Strait."

Jo turned and saw Jacob standing beside her, looking out at the ferry boat. Seth walked past them, heading straight for the food vendors.

Jo glanced at her cousin before turning to Jacob and nodded.

"I've been here for over two weeks and this is the first time I've seen the ocean."

Jacob smiled, and turned, leaning against the railing. "Technically, this isn't the ocean."

He stepped around her and pointed off towards the west. "The Pacific ocean is that way."

"If we're talking technicalities, this body of water is connected to the ocean and is salt water and thus, can be considered the ocean," Jo argued, with a smile.

Jacob realized that Seth wasn't kidding when he said that Jo was a determined person. It was obvious to him too, that she didn't like being wrong either. Rather than continue the petty argument, Jacob dropped it.

Jacob laughed. "Okay, okay. We'll just agree to disagree based on perception."

With a smile, Jo nodded in agreement.

"If you're really wanting to see the ocean, I can show it to you sometime," Jacob said softly. "If you'd like."

Jo was surprised. The way he said it, it came across as though he was actually asking her out. At least, that's what it sounded like to her. Everything from the way he spoke, to the way he was looking at her, said that was exactly what he was doing. Jo had gone through the motions before in a relationship with someone who was simply looking for fun, and that wasn't what she wanted anymore. She didn't know Jacob well enough to even think of what he was searching for, but remembering that she was planning on leaving soon, quickly solidified her answer. Oddly enough, Jo still found herself considering his proposal, despite the fact that the only thing she knew about him was that he abandoned his father and was angry and took off when he first met her.

Jo had met her fair share of odd men, but this one took the cake. To make matters worse, she seemed to be attracted to him in ways that she never thought she'd feel again. Falling for Jacob seemed like it would be so easy and different than any other relationship she had had before. The only problem was that her life had been so messed up recently; running for her life and ending up in the one place that she was told never to go. The last thing she needed was to get into another relationship. If only she had met him 5 years ago, things may have turned out differently. It was as though Life was turning this into a really bad joke and she couldn't help but laugh.

Jacob had been so excited to actually ask her out and wasn't feeling nervous about it either. He didn't feel any fear when he asked. He had felt confident, knowing that she was his imprint; his soul mate so to speak. He knew that she felt the imprint, he had seen her reaction when they touched and was pretty confident that she'd accept. Except when he heard her laugh, his smile faded, wondering if perhaps it was something that he had said.

"I'm sorry," she said, chuckling before she cleared her throat to speak. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just...Maybe I gave you the wrong impression, but...I'm not really looking for anything right now...besides, I doubt that I'm going to be sticking around for too much longer, especially now that I'm moving around on my own. It wouldn't be fair to you."

Jacob felt his heart begin to pound faster in his chest, feeling a wave of panic at her admission that she was indeed leaving. Although, he was certain that she had told Embry differently.

"I heard that you were thinking of staying," Jacob said, hiding any form of fear from his creeping into his voice.

Jo shrugged and pushed off the side of the railing, before shoving her hands into the pockets of her sweater. "I was thinking about possibly staying until the end of the summer, but if something comes up, I'll take off sooner."

Jacob nodded as he began to walk beside her. The pair walked silently until Jo spotted Leah inside a small store. With a small smile, she turned and headed towards the doorway as Jacob simply made his way back over towards where Seth had been standing in line to buy food. The smile that Seth had on his face fell when he saw Jacob walking towards him, alone. He wouldn't need to read his mind to know that something wasn't right.

"Jacob?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

As he stood there, he wondered if it would even possible to somehow have a long-distance relationship. It worked for Paul and his sister, but then again Rachel wanted Paul in her life. To Jacob, it seemed that Jo wasn't even interested. The thought alone was enough to make him sick.

When the wind suddenly changed, Jacob's inner wolf perked his nose up. A sweet, sickly scent blew down the boardwalk along the water front.

Vampire.

Jacob wasn't the only one who sensed it. Seth's head was glancing back and forth, searching for the source as the pair moved out from standing in the line to walking down the boardwalk and towards where the scent was coming from. The pair were on edge, realizing that with crowds of people around, that they were all in danger. That's when he saw them.

The Cullen's.

He wouldn't have been concerned except they had Bella with them. He knew that she wasn't attracted to the smell of his blood; after all, they were natural enemies. But being surrounded by dozens of people; visiting tourists and locals, including his own imprint caused him to not only become afraid, but very angry that they would be so careless.

Jacob was certain that they could smell him as he approached them through the crowded boardwalk. Seth followed closely behind him.

Bella smiled at him as she saw him come up to her. Despite the dark contacts that she wore, Jacob could tell that her eyes weren't the blood red that he had seen before, but were beginning to turn into a dark amber orange.

Jacob glanced around, ensuring that Jo was still in the store with Leah before he stepped up to Bella.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jacob snapped quietly, grabbing her arm and angling himself in a way that put him physically between Bella and the store where Jo currently was in with Leah. "Are you insane?!"

The smile on Bella's face fell as she pulled her arm easily from his grasp.

"Jake? What's wrong with you? I'm fine," Bella told him, just as Rosalie stepped up to him.

"Back off, Dog," she hissed at him. "Bella has better control than you do."

Jacob growled under his breath. "How many of you are here?"

"It's just us," Bella replied, glancing towards Rosalie and Alice on either side of her. "I'm testing my control in a larger environment."

"And she's doing very well," Alice added proudly, with a smile.

Jacob didn't feel any better about it. He did step back slightly, but only due to the overwhelming odor that was coming from them. He could only tolerate it for so long.

"When will you be going home?"

Bella hadn't known Jacob to ever be blatantly rude, especially to her. But things had changed.

"Port Angeles is neutral territory," Alice told him. "We can come and go from here as we please, just like you dogs. And, we have not only come to test out Bella's abilities but also to get some well-needed retail therapy done without the men around."

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's enthusiasm as the excited vampire wrapped her arm around Bella's. Jacob tried to hide his smile. It was obvious that her dislike for shopping was one thing that hadn't changed when Bella was turned into a vampire.

His heartbeat increased when he suddenly noticed Bella looking past him, over his shoulder. He looked back, but he didn't have to. Jo's wonderful scent of cucumber and melon had just increased by ten-fold as she and Leah had exited the store one hundred yards behind them. He watched as Leah suddenly stopped, meeting his eyes and quickly assessing the situation and what he was telling her. If Jacob found Jo's scent to be so appealing, he worried how a relatively newborn vampire would react.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N - First off, guys I'm so sorry that this is late. I said that I'd have it updated yesterday but I forgot that it was a holiday and I wasn't home most of the day. Secondly, I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out. I had a good 90% of it done when I posted the last chapter. In the end, I had so many directions that I could go with it, and for the sake of plot and character development, this is what happened. It seems that I do my better work on lack of sleep...so maybe I should start staying up late in the night writing again. :) Either way, let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Thank you in advance for the reviews, favourites and follows! I love hearing my email chime with them. :) If I get a good number of reviews/favourites/follows, I'll update again by Friday. I'm excited for the next part...I promise that there will be a good amount of Jacob/Jo going on.**_

* * *

The moment that they walked out the door of the store, Jo nearly ran into Leah's back when the woman stopped abruptly in front of her. Before Jo could say a word, Leah spun around and grabbed her arm.

Leah was acting strange; that Jo knew. As for why, she had no clue. She had to admit that their previous conversation inside the store had gotten a bit personal, which considering it was with stone-faced Leah was odd in itself. Leah had become friendlier as they browsed the store and even went as far as to comment that their interactions made her feel like Jo was her sister.

That surprised Jo. Although Leah had no sisters, there were plenty of women her age on the reservation that Leah could have been close to. When Jo had dropped Emily's name, the friendly expression on Leah's face had hardened once again.

"Emily and I aren't exactly the best of friends," she had told her.

Jo didn't push any further and their conversations ended as such. Leah didn't even acknowledge Jo's presence with her in the store after that until they walked out and she quickly turned to her.

"Let's go get something to eat," Leah insisted, looking urgently at Jo. As great as it seemed to sound to Leah, Jo shook her head.

"I don't have any money on me," Jo told her.

It wasn't just that. Something just didn't seem right. Jo could sense it even as she had walked out of the store. Plus, the fact that Leah was suddenly extremely friendly to her again set off alarm bells in her head. Jo just didn't know why it was. Her eyes scanned the crowd of people, wondering what it was that made her skin crawl. She felt anxious and nervous all at once.

Leah quickly spoke up again to get her attention.

"It's my treat!"

Jo seemed to be able to see through her but couldn't understand what was going on or why Leah was suddenly behaving oddly.

When Jo's eyes finally settled on Jacob and then Seth, she paused, noting that it was the three ladies whom they were talking to that really caught her attention. They were beautiful. It was the dark haired one in the middle whom Jacob was speaking to who intrigued her the most for some reason. The blond one beside her never smiled, her hair swept behind her in the breeze reminiscent of that of a model on a runway. The shorter one with eccentric spiked hair smiled and said something to the brown haired woman beside her who seemed to stare at Jo before turning her attention back to Jacob.

Leah swore inwardly when she saw Jo's eyes fall on Jacob speaking to the Cullen's. She had tried to get Jo's attention away from them but unfortunately, it didn't work. She should have known that it wouldn't have worked. Leah could see how agitated Jacob was when they walked out of the store and oddly enough, she could see it reflected in Jo's eyes the moment she had turned to her. Even though Jo wasn't aware of the imprint, her body seemed to recognize Jacob's unease as he spoke to the Cullen's. Leah had never seen the same thing between the other imprints. This was entirely new. The wolf would sense the feelings within the imprint, not the other way around.

Curiously, Leah listened in to what they were talking about as it surely wasn't making Jacob relax.

"Is that her?" Leah heard Bella ask.

Leah saw Jacob nod silently before Bella glanced back at Jo for a moment before turning her attention back to him.

"She's pretty," she commented to him. "What is her name?"

"Jo Clearwater," Leah heard Jacob reply. She watched as the three female vampires looked to Seth who wore a huge smile on his face, knowing that they were trying to put pieces together.

"She's our cousin," Seth told them, answering their unspoken question.

Leah rolled her eyes, hearing her brother inform them of how she was related to them, along with a quick explanation of how she came to La Push. The vampires nodded as they remembered the late night call that Sam had made to Carlisle regarding a car accident just inside their borders.

"Who are they?" Jo suddenly asked her cousin, causing her to break her concentration in hearing the conversation happening a hundred yards away.

Leah almost groaned out her reply as she crossed her arms in front of her. "The Cullen's."

"Cullen's? As in Dr. Cullen?"

Leah nodded. "They're kind of adopted into his family."

Jo took a step forward, intending to walk up to Jacob when Leah suddenly grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"What are you doing?"

"You won't want to go over there," Leah replied softly.

"Why not?"

"Just trust me on this. You should stay away from them, especially Bella."

"Bella?" Jo asked, almost choking the name out. All thoughts of reasons as to why Leah didn't think she should be going over to the Cullen's vanished with one name.

At that same moment, Jacob looked over his shoulder to where Jo stood by Leah. Ashamed that she'd been caught staring, Jo quickly looked away. Seth watched and smiled weakly at his sister before turning back to the Cullen's.

It now made sense to Jo as to why he was over there.

"The same Bella whom Jacob was in love with and who ended up breaking his heart?"

Leah sighed. "The very one."

In her mind, Jo always expected this Bella to appear to be heinous and ugly as the woman who would have destroyed Jacob's heart when she left him to go back to the man who initially abandoned her in the first place. Except, this Bella was beautiful. Her brown hair was full of volume and her face was flawless. From what Jo could tell in just her expression as she spoke with Jacob, she cared for him. Although she couldn't see his face, Jo assumed that he was smiling at her.

"How can he still be in love with her?" Jo asked softly.

Leah quickly looked at Jo, surprised that Jo had said that all the while keeping her eyes on Jacob and Seth. "How do you know that?"

With a sigh, Jo shrugged and gestured towards the group. "It's obvious. The woman hurt him in the worst way possible and he's over there talking to her like they're best friends. Why else would he be there?"

Leah looked back at where Jacob and Seth were speaking with the Cullen's and attuned her ear to hear the conversation.

"If she is your imprint, you need to tell her everything," Bella urged Jacob, as he shook his head.

"Jo's not planning on staying around here for too much longer," he told her. "She's not even looking for a relationship right now. I wont manipulate her into staying. It's likely to backfire on me and she'll be sure to run."

Bella's face fell. "Where does that leave you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. This is all my fault. I'm afraid that my initial decision to fight this may have severely strained the imprint. The first few days of an imprint is so crucial and I've missed that window because I was acting like a jack ass."

There was a pause as Bella appeared to be considering something.

"Well, maybe I can talk to her," Bella suggested, brightly. "Tell her what a great guy you are."

Before the words even made sense in her head, Leah could hear a growl errupt involuntarily from the back of Jacob's throat. Seth put his hand on Jacob's shoulder, looking at him in shock. He knew that he was already feeling threatened by having Bella so close to Jo, Seth never thought he'd go as far as to growl at her.

"Jake," Seth warned, surprised to find his friend growling.

"Don't worry," Alice chimed in, with a smile at Seth. "It's a natural response for a dog to be protective of his mate. After all, she is the future mother of his children. It makes sense that he'd be aggressive against one of us getting close enough to talk to her."

Bella didn't seem to care about what Alice had said. She shook her head.

"Jake, I wouldn't hurt you like that. She smells too much like you guys anyways," Bella assured him, reaching out to him and putting a hand on his arm. "Besides, I wouldn't think of breaking the treaty."

"Technically, the treaty was broken the moment that Edward put his teeth in you," Jacob sneered at her. "But, that's besides the point."

Leah smiled at Jacob's off handed and true statement. Beside her, Jo scoffed.

"This is so stupid! How can he talk to her after what she did to him?" Jo asked, sounding offended and bitter. For a moment, Leah wondered if it was Jo experiencing Jacob's anger through the imprint or if it was the other way around. The pair were both extremely tense.

Leah shrugged. She always wondered the same thing. "Damned if I know!"

Taking a deep breath, Jo had to do something. She was angry and jealous and she knew it. Although she had no reason to feel that way, she couldn't help it. When she saw Bella touch Jacob's bare arm, she felt a spasm go through her back. It repulsed her and Jo had no idea why. As though she was restless and couldn't stand still any longer, Jo backed up and turned to walk down the boardwalk away from where Jacob and Seth were speaking with the Cullen's. She could sense Leah walking quickly beside her. She finally stopped when she stood in front of a closed store front with a large notice board in the window, filled with various want ads, items for sale and most importantly to Jo, job postings for the general area.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'll know it when I see it," Jo replied harshly, as Leah turned and leaned against the window, keeping a close eye on where her brother and Jacob were speaking to the Cullen's. A few times, she saw Jacob glance back at them, ensuring that Jo was still in sight. Leah couldn't help but shake her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

Leah was standing right beside Jo and she could feel the anger and tension radiating off of her cousin. It was obvious by the way Jacob was rocking slightly as he spoke with the Cullen's and his increased heartbeat that Jacob was feeling the emotions that Jo was emitting through the imprint, yet he was being an asshole and not responding to it the way an imprint should.

She knew that Jo was right when she said that a part of Jacob still cared deeply for Bella. Just as Leah was about to go over there and drag him and her brother away from the bloodsuckers, she watched as Jacob suddenly turned, his eyes quickly narrowing in on Jo, as though she was a source of air for him. The moment that Leah saw Jacob spot Jo standing with her back towards him, she instantly heard his heart beat relax. Jacob quickly made his way over to her, Seth following behind him, calling his name. Bella, Alice and Rosalie stood in confusion as it was obvious to Leah that he left in mid-conversation.

As he made his way through the crowd, Jo stood in front of the window reading the ads in front of her as she made a decision. When she would think back later, Jo would realize that the decision was based primarily on her jealousy of Bella. Not only of her beauty but the fact that she knew somehow that Jacob still had feelings for Bella. It had angered her. Even as she tried to rationalize that anger, she decided that there was no way she was going to leave La Push now. Yet as her eyes scanned the job ads, she suddenly realized that Jacob had asked her out less than an hour earlier and she had turned him down. Jo could have pounded her head against a brick wall at how stupid she was being. She had been a coward and now she was allowing her jealousy of a woman who obviously was still good friends with Jacob to make her life decisions.

 _I'm actually considering staying here. I must be turning into a crazy person!_

 _"_ Jo?"

His voice spoke to her from where he stood behind her. Somehow, she knew that he was there before he even spoke. It was enough to calm the storm within her and she relaxed. Jo could see his reflection in the window as she stared past it.

"Are you all right?"

Jo turned. The look on Jacob's face was full of concern and it had been something she had never seen on him before. All thoughts as to why she was upset seemed to disappear. To think about in her mind, it sounded so silly; so immature. He had the right to speak to whomever he pleased. It wasn't as though her and Jacob were anything but friends. But still the thought of Bella and Jacob caused a momentary ache to spread through her chest once more.

Finally, she nodded.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Jacob had to admit that he felt better too, as though his proximity to her was like a healing balm for the pain he had felt as he spoke with Bella. Even though he knew that they were still there and he could feel Bella's eyes on his back, he couldn't pull himself away from Jo. He had felt that pain rush through his chest and in the short time of their imprint, he recognized it as not his own, but one they now shared.

Jacob smiled at her. "Are you sure? You look a bit pissed off."

Jacob's smile was contagious and not only that, his comment caused a smile to come to her face. Jo shook her head.

"Naw, I'm good."

"You probably just need something to eat," Seth suggested. "You haven't lived until you have tried one of the hotdogs here."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "They are pretty good."

When Seth moved off towards the vendor's to get some food and Leah disappeared to get something for herself, Jo turned to Jacob.

"You can go get one for yourself if you'd like," she said. "I'm fine here on my own."

Jacob smiled meekly. "Actually, I don't mind keeping you company."

Jacob was content to just be in her presence, feeling that tranquil peace through the imprint. Knowing that their time together was short and that he felt better when she was nearby, he kept close to her throughout that afternoon. Jacob realized that he was probably driving Leah nuts, but he didn't care. All the painful memories of Bella seemed to fade the longer he spent time with Jo. It wasn't until he was driving her home in the Rabbit following Leah's shocking suggestion that Jo ride back with him, that Jacob could really relax. He would glance over at her as she looked out the open window, moving her hand through the wind that whipped past the small red Volkswagen. She seemed at home and comfortable in his presence, even when they didn't say anything to each other. He smiled as she caught his eye while he drove down the winding road.

When they made it back to La Push, it was early evening. Old Quil's car was gone, indicating that the meeting had been over long ago. His father's pick up was gone as well, but Sue was outside sitting under the covered porch.

"Thanks for the ride," Jo said to Jacob as she undid her seatbelt.

Jacob nodded and smiled. "No problem." He paused for a moment and glanced up at Sue through the windshield before looking at Jo. "I know that you're planning on leaving soon, but will I see you again this week?"

Jo pushed open the door. "Dr. Cullen wants me to start working my lower muscles to regain strength in them. I'm hoping to get some walks and jogs in this week. If you want to join me, I can make my way past your place and see if you're around."

Jacob smiled. "I'd like that."

With a smile, Jo climbed out of the car and made her way up the steps and onto the porch. She turned and waved as Jacob reversed the Rabbit back onto the road to head home. As she approached Sue on the porch, she smiled.

"Where are Leah and Seth?"

"They should be here anytime," she replied. "They were behind us most of the time."

Sue smiled and patted the seat beside her, inviting Jo to sit down. She glanced down at her niece's leg to see the skin without stitches for the first time before looking up as Jacob's car disappeared down the road.

"So, Jacob Black drove you home?"

Jo nodded. "He seems nice. He surprised us in Port Angeles today."

Sue smiled, beaming at her niece's happy expression on her face. "You look like you had a good time."

"I did," Jo said with a nod, and it even surprised her to admit that. She purposely didn't want to mention seeing the Cullen's. It wasn't a highlight of the trip to Port Angeles. "It was nice to get away."

"That's good," Sue stated, before pushing herself up to stand.

"I should get supper started if Seth is on his way home," she began, with a chuckle. "Knowing him, he'll be hungry."

Except Jo quickly stood up and insisted that Sue relax and that she'd take care of it. After some pursuation, Sue relented and sat back down as Jo went into the house just as the pick up truck pulled into the driveway. Seth climbed out of the car, eager to show his Mom the surf board that he had purchased. Leah smiled at her before walking into the house. As Seth spoke to her about the surf board, she heard the sound of the radio playing from inside the house along with the clattering of pots and pans. Seth rested the surf board against the house before he went inside, following the claim that he smelled something good. Sue sat back down and had to laugh when she heard not only Leah's voice but also Jo's as the two young ladies shouted at the guy to get out of the kitchen. As much as she enjoyed listening to the peaceful sound of the wind blowing through the trees around the property, there was something special about hearing the laughter of not only her children, but also her niece as they enjoyed each other's company. It was a nice sound to hear, especially after a relatively difficult elders meeting. They had a few decisions to make regarding how much of this untold story they were going to reveal and to whom. Knowing that it was probably important for Sam Uley to be aware of it, they also knew that whatever information they gave would trickle down to Jacob Black.

When Billy and Old Quil left, Sue was emotionally tired. She presumed that she wasn't the only one who was feeling the effects of hearing the untold story for the first time. It had been a lot to digest. Being that Billy's father had been a part of the secret that he hadn't known about rocked the usually strong man. Not only that but it indirectly affected his son's imprint. She remembered her first thoughts following Old Quil stating that Michael Clearwater, Harry's brother and Jo's father, had been one of the first shape shifters since the time of Ephraim Black. It was complete disbelief. Billy had similar thoughts.

"How is that even possible!?" Billy had said, still not believing what Old Quil had said. "We would have heard about it from someone who had been there or had seen it. I'm sure there would have been more Quilleute's phasing if Michael had."

Old Quil nodded, knowing that he would have to go further into detail to explain the circumstances of the event and thus opening them to the possibilities of what could be out there.

"That probably would have been the case, except they weren't in La Push when it occurred. They were hunting in Northern Montana," Old Quil told them. "They were gone for three weeks and I remember the day they returned and Peter Clearwater and William Black explained what had happened. They were concerned for not only Michael but also for young Harry who didn't even talk about it nor did he leave the house for another two weeks after they returned. The kid had been scared stiff at what he had seen."

Sue's heart had gone out to her late husband who had to experience something so traumatizing as a young teenager and yet had the burden of keeping it silent for his entire life. But it still didn't make sense to her.

"They encountered a vampire while they were hunting, and only Michael suddenly phases?" Sue asked, glancing from Billy to Old Quil.

Old Quil shrugged. "They were just as confused why it didn't affect Harry. Perhaps he was too young or just the fact that he was just a carrier of the gene and never harnessed the magic as his older brother was capable of."

"But still, they were only gone for three weeks," Sue added. "From what I recall with the kids, the transformation took longer."

Old Quil nodded. "I don't recall the specifics. I do recall Peter saying that Michael had been unwell for most of the trip but had been relieved that his son was there at the time. He said they encountered, what William could only describe as a beast; a demon that could be considered nothing more than evil from the pits of hell itself. What was worse was that there were two of them."

"Two vampires," Billy said, shaking his head. "They wouldn't have had a chance if Michael hadn't phased."

Old Quil shook his head. "No, it wasn't vampires that had attacked them. It was something more hideous. There was a Cold One who had been in the area, causing Michael to transform. When the beasts attacked the hunting party, the vampire appeared and seemed only interested in chasing after the beast. Michael ran after the other one and destroyed it, only to return in hopes of tracking the second. But it never returned and neither did the vampire. The group returned to La Push a short time after that in fear that the monster or perhaps the vampire would return."

"Michael had nightmares for weeks following that trip until he decided one day that he had to leave La Push, afraid that the living demon would track him down and seek out his revenge on not only his family's but the entire tribe," Old Quil said. "When he left, Peter allowed the many rumours that had begun to circulate, until the memory of his eldest son disappeared with him. Only we knew the truth as to why he had disappeared."

After a brief pause of silence, Billy sighed and spoke softly. "That would explain why Mike was adamant about never returning. He convinced his wife and Jo that La Push was dangerous."

"And he was only doing that to keep both the tribe and his own family safe," Sue added, softly. "And no one here ever knew what he gave up."

With a deep sigh, Billy had looked up and glanced between Old Quil and Sue. "I don't know about you two, but I don't feel the circumstances of Mike's disappearance is something we should let the pack know about. It is good that we, as the elders are aware of, especially considering Jo's father was an active shape shifter."

He had looked to Sue for an agreement, considering it was her brother-in-law whom they were discussing.

"It's obvious that Jo has the potential to carry the gene as her father had and if she's going to phase anytime, I'd rather that the pack be aware of it," Sue said, looking from Old Quil to Billy. "It's good that she has Jacob and if anything were to happen, he'd know it first and would be able to help in ways that we couldn't. But as for the reason behind Michael's disappearance, I think that it's best that we keep that to ourselves."

The sound of the screen door protesting for more oil caught her attention and broke Sue's reverie. Sue turned to see Leah poke her head out.

"Mom, do you mind if we use...?"

It was obvious to her own daughter that something wasn't right as she paused mid-sentence.

"Are you all right?"

Sue put a smile on her face and stood up. "I was just doing some thinking. Do you need some help?"

Leah put her previous concern for her Mom out of her mind. "Besides keeping Seth out of the kitchen, we're doing fine. We were going to make a salad. I was wondering if we could use the leftover peppers."

Sue nodded. "Go ahead. And use up the mushrooms while you're at it."

She followed her daughter into the house, intent on getting her mind off the content of that meeting. The sound of laughter that greeted her upon entering worked wonders and soon it was all but forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days had passed since the trip into Port Angeles. Jo hadn't seen much of her cousins. Both Seth and Leah had said that they had to work more since they had the day of their trip off. Before Jo could have even asked about what they did, the pair walked out the door. Jo did happen to note that she saw them jump into the back of Paul's pick up as he drove past the house. She realized then that it had been a while since she had seen Embry, Jared, Paul or even Jacob for that matter.

Jacob consumed Jo's thoughts more than she wanted to admit even to herself. It wasn't like her to become so infatuated with someone so quickly after meeting them. It worried her somewhat. Her jealousy of Bella and her relationship with Jacob was on her mind quite often. Jacob haunted her dreams as well. More than once she would wake and wish that she could instantly fall back asleep to live in that imaginary world. She hadn't seen him in nearly a week and yet, one would think that with the time she spent thinking about him that she saw him daily.

On the suggestion from Dr. Cullen, Jo did go jogging almost daily through La Push. Each time she went, she seemed to be able to go further and faster. And each time, she went past the Black's place. Jo was trying to build up the courage to go and just knock on that door. Thinking about Jacob and their silent car ride home from Port Angeles was one thing, spending time alone with him was another step that she wasn't sure if she was ready for yet. For something so simple, it seemed daunting to her. To open her heart up again to someone was a big deal. She knew that Jacob was interested in her and in the end, she regretted turning him down like she had. That evil green-eyed monster jumped onto her shoulders when she saw him talking with Bella Swan and now she had a job and was staying in La Push, all because of him.

The job.

Jo had to laugh at how desperate she had become. While her Aunt Sue had errands to run in Forks, she had dropped Jo off near downtown in order for her to drop off resume's at the local businesses that were hiring. In the end, the only place that would even consider her due to her lack of prominent retail experience was the small 6 lane bowling alley. But at least it was something. When she had told her Aunt what she had done, Sue was overjoyed. In Sue's mind it meant that Jo was actually considering sticking around La Push indefinitely.

"I'm happy that you've decided to stay with us," Sue had said happily as she drove down the road to head back to the reservation. "I know Seth, Leah and the others will be thrilled."

"Can we keep this between us for now?" Jo asked, pleadingly. "At least until I have the position."

Jo didn't have to wait long. It appeared that the bowling alley was just as eager for the help and had left a message on their voice mail when they had returned home, asking when she could start.

It sounded silly to think, let alone say. Never in her life would she think that she'd base a life decision on a guy; a guy whom she barely knew. Yet, just thinking about Jacob sent warm butterflies through her. Those same butterflies urged her to stop jogging while her brain told her to keep going. It was an awful mental fight that she endured every time she jogged past the Black's house. Except today, she ignored what her head was telling her.

Jo slowed down her pace as the red wooden sided home came into view. She saw Billy's pick up in the front yard as she began to walk closer to the house.

 _Suck it up, Jo! Just knock on the damn door!_

Jo walked up to the front door, pausing for a half a second before knocking.

Part of her wanted to just run off, praying that no one was home to hear the knocking. Except someone was home. Jo could hear a gruff voice coming from inside the house telling her that he was coming. Finally, the door opened and Billy's eyes looked surprised before a large smile came to his face.

"Jo Clearwater! This is quite a surprise! It's good to see you," he said, before glancing at her appearance. Jo had grabbed Leah's running shorts and wore an old t-shirt that had once belonged to Emily. She had rolled the short sleeves up onto her shoulders. Her face was flushed. Sweat was beading on her forehead and around her hairline where her hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail. She must have appeared to be exhausted as Billy offerred to get her a glass of water.

"No, I'm fine. Really, Billy," Jo said, causing the man to pause, and frown. "I was just wondering if Jacob was home."

The smile quickly returned to his face upon the mention of his son's name. He had rather hoped that she would seek out Jacob at one point.

"You're here to see Jacob?"

Jo nodded. "Actually, I told him that there was a chance that I'd be going for a jog sometime this week and I was wondering if he was wanting to join me. I have to work out my leg muscles again."

Billy nodded, glancing at the ugly red scaring on her left lower thigh.

"I'm sorry Jo, but Jacob isn't home," he said, looking back up at her.

Her initial excitement dropped when Billy told her that. He could even see it in her face.

"But I can let him know that you stopped by."

Jo nodded and forced a smile. "Sure. I'm just doing another quarter mile up the road and then I'm turning back. If he gets in before then, he's welcome to join me."

Billy smiled. "I'll be sure to tell him."

With that, Jo waved and turned to walk back up towards the road before setting herself into a pace. After a few minutes, Jo slowed down to a brisk walk once again and put her hands on her hips. When her eyes glanced into the dark woods along the side of the road, she paused. A flash of colour had caught her eye followed by the faint crunch of leaves. It was brisk, but she was sure that she saw it. Although her deep breathing was loud in her own ears, she was certain that she had heard something coming from beyond the thicket that grew near the road.

"That had better not be a bear," she mumbled to herself, quickly thinking to herself what her Dad said to do if she was ever to encounter a bear in the woods.

"Do I play dead or run like hell?"

Glancing quickly down at the ground for something to protect herself with from whatever creature had made the noise, she only saw stones. Jo bent over and grabbed a handful before whipping them at the bush. She instinctively backed up, waiting for whatever was back there to either run away or jump out at her. Jo knew that if anyone saw her, they'd be laughing out loud at what she was doing.

When she had no response from beyond the bush, Jo glanced in either direction down the deserted road before crossing onto the grass towards the edge of the forest.

 _Don't be a snake. Please, don't be a snake._

Jo hated the reptile with a passion. Mice and rodents, she could handle, but no one could ever pay her to touch a snake. They were cold and scaly. There had to be a reason why the devil himself had taken on a creature as vile as the serpent within the Garden of Eden. They were disgusting.

She gasped when a squirrel ran through the bush and into the forest. Jo chuckled as she watched the animal chatter in annoyance at her before it quickly darted up a tree.

Jo pushed through the thicket and into the forest, her eyes following the squirrel as it raced into the canopy high above her. The sunlight fought for control and danced on the forest floor, creating beautiful shadows. Jo had seen the tall trees around La Push and Forks, but to see them within a dense forest made the place seem mystical. They moved together in the wind, causing the birds to fly about. The sound of the complaining squirrel in the distance sounded like he was singing along with them.

Jo moved further into the woods, watching the birds as they circled above. For a moment, she considered going back to the main road to continue her jogging, but it was such a beautiful day. The cool breeze on her flushed skin was refreshing. She decided to go just a bit further into the woods. After all, it woudn't hurt.

She quickly turned her head when she was certain that she saw a flash of something dart past in the distance. With a sigh, she cursed.

Her Dad had made up so many stories about how dangerous and scary La Push could be, her mind couldn't help but go back to her childhood and remember all those fables he had told her.

 _"The shadows around La Push where I grew up have monsters hiding within them,"_ her Dad had told her once while on a camping trip when she was younger.

What had happened then was that Jo would be compelled to sleep between her Mom and Dad in fear that those monsters would come and get her.

 _"As long as you're here with me, you're always going to be safe, my sweet Josephine,"_ her Dad had told her, while running his hand through her dark hair, allowing her to finally fall asleep peacefully beside him. The last thing she'd hear would be him speaking softly in Quileute to her, assuring her that she was safe and loved.

Jo smiled at the memory as she ran her hand along a passing tree. She looked up at the canopy above her, and chuckled.

"So many shadows and not one monster, Dad," she said softly. "I can't see why you wanted to leave here and were so determined to never return."

With a sigh, she took another step forward when she was certain she heard something coming from behind her. Jo quickly turned to find that there wasn't anything there. She had to laugh at how her imagination seemed to be playing into the memories.

"It's just some silly stories," she reminded herself.

Knowing that she had walked a good distance into the woods, she turned back the way she had come and paused when she came up to a tree.

 _Why do all the trees have to look the same?_

Every direction seemed to be the same to her; trees. Listening for cars in the distance didn't help. She looked up, hoping to find some sign of familiarity. Jo could have kicked herself for coming into the forest. Perhaps this was the warning her Dad meant when he said that there were monsters hiding in La Push. It was simply to keep people from getting lost in the woods.

"Damn it," Jo cursed, as she turned around with her hands on her hips, trying to gauge what direction she should walk in first, when suddenly a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

Jo spun around and shrieked, nearly jumping a foot in the air before her foot slipped on the soft, wet moss. An arm shot out and wrapped around her back, stopping her fall. Instinctively, Jo grabbed ahold of the other arm in front of her to steady herself before she looked up and saw a face smiling down at her.

"Whoa, I've gotcha."

Jo simply stared. The face that she had seen so often in her daydreams and while she slept was closer than he had ever been. For a moment she wasn't even certain that he was real until he spoke again.

"Sorry about that," Jacob said, sincerely. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you all right?"

It took a moment to register with Jo what he was saying. Her eyes were glued to his, seeing them darken slightly as he spoke. Jo could feel the intense heat radiating off his hand and strong arm that were firmly wrapped around her back. She cursed her betraying hormones and the return of those butterflies in her stomach.

Jacob ensured that she was standing on solid ground before he let go of her, but he didn't want to back away from her, not yet.

"I'm fine," she replied, before she puffed confidently and stepped back, taking in the view before her. Jacob stood in front of her wearing just cut off shorts and shoes. Her eyes lingered longer on his extremely toned chest and abs. Her insides were doing flips and the last thing she was going to do is admit to him that her imagination had run away with her and she had ultimately gotten lost.

"You didn't scare me. You just caught me off guard and I slipped."

"Sure," Jacob stated, smiling knowingly as he crossed his arms in front of him. He had been watching her ever since she had left the Clearwater's. His wolf was keeping an eye on her as she jogged, when she came up to his home and then curiously as she made her way into the woods. In fact, Jacob had hoped that he would have a chance to see her while he was doing patrols in the area. He had informed Paul and Sam that he would be phasing out due to Jo being lost in the forest. For a moment, the pair didn't believe him until they saw the imprint through his mind as she wandered aimlessly through the woods.

Jacob was thrilled when he had been pulling on his shoes after he had phased back. It had been days since he had seen Jo or talked to her. As he contemplated how he should approach her, he went with the simplest and quickest way. Jacob just didn't think that it would be enough to scare the living daylights out of Jo. He did get one thing though - he had been able to hold her, even if it was for the briefest of moments. Her discovered that her scent was overpowering up close and her could stare into her eyes for hours if he could.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her, noticing that she was struggling to quickly put the few strands of fallen pieces of hair back into the elastic that held her pony tail away from her face.

"Jogging," Jo told him, plainly. She wasn't about to tell the guy that the only reason she was in the woods was because she thought she saw something. She was falling for him and he didn't need to know that she was a bit of a weirdo who chases shadows in the forest.

"Through the woods?"

She shrugged and nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Of course. Why not?"

"For one thing, it's not the safest, especially alone. There are no paths out here," Jacob told her, looking around. "There are roots, uneven ground, not to mention dangerous animals."

Jo smirked. "And Quileute boys ready to freak out unsuspecting hikers."

"Yeah, that too."

Jacob smiled back at her, deciding that he rather liked it when she was smiling at him. She had a teasing dimple on her left cheek that he suddenly decided he'd like to kiss. He knew that if she were ever to ask him, he'd do so willingly; that and much more. Letting out a light sigh, partially in frustration that his wolf was demanding more than he knew was acceptable, he clenched his fists and relaxed them before he spoke gently.

"If you're looking for someone to jog with you, I'm free right now," he told her, clapping his hands together once. If anything, he hoped that a bit of exercise would take his mind off of the agony of holding himself back.

Jo shrugged, mentally arguing with her mind before her mouth disobeyed and out came, "Sure."

"Let's head back to the main road," Jacob suggested, as Jo nodded to the idea.

Jo took a step forward, presuming that she was heading in the right direction when Jacob spoke up. "Uh, it's this way."

She turned and saw that Jacob was facing what she originally thought was east. Jo looked up at the sky, searching for the sun's location through the trees above before she scoffed and smiled as she walked up beside Jacob.

"Next time you decide to take a jog through the woods, make sure you have a compass," Jacob told her.

"I guess this is what happens when you don't grow up in La Push," Jo stated as they began to move through the woods together.

Jacob shook his head. "Not necessarily. Most people on the rez would get lost in these forests regardless if they grew up here or not."

"So, what makes you so special? Do you have some sort of Jedi super power?"

Jacob smirked and chuckled. His laugh was deep and Jo found that she rather liked hearing it. "Something like that I guess. We Quileute boys spend a lot of time in the woods. We know it like the back of our hands."

Jacob held up his hand towards her and smiled, before he ducked under a large brush. When she noticed that his larger form was getting held up by the bush, Jo smiled and pushed ahead of him.

"I'll race you back to the road," Jo called out happily, before beginning to sprint.

"What do I get if I win?!"

Jo turned mid-run and laughed at his cockiness. It was obvious to her that he didn't think she'd have a chance. Although from her point of view, she had a good head start.

"Meet you on the main road, Jake!"

Jacob smirked as he pushed himself through the bush, stood up and began to run. She had called him Jake for the first time and it sounded like music to his ears. She was starting to relax around him. Although he couldn't see her ahead of him, he could still smell her in the air and hear her increased heart rate and breathing as she ran. He'd recognize it anywhere.

Jo pushed herself harder than she had in days. She wasn't about to allow Jacob Black the satisfaction of beating her. She could feel the flesh around her scar pull but as long as it wasn't painful, she wasn't about to slow down. A dozen yards to her right, she suddenly saw Jacob run up beside her. She caught his smirk before he moved ahead. She knew there was the thicket to push through before making it onto the road. Hoping that he'd get caught up in it, Jo kept moving. Her smaller size would allow her the chance to crawl beneath it through the grass to make it to the road first. What she wasn't anticipating was that the thicket seemed to not even slow him down. Jo pushed through the thick brush and met his triumphant smile as he stood on the side of the road, his arms crossed in front of him. It wouldn't have been so bad except he didn't seem to be out of breath and while Jo was sweating like she had just run a marathon, Jacob didn't even appear to have just gone on a run. He didn't even break a sweat.

He saw the exhaustion written on her face as she moved up onto the road. Jo was catching her breath as Jacob spoke.

"Are you all right?"

He chuckled when she didn't answer him, but instead Jacob watched as she held up her index finger silently asking for a moment to catch her breath as her chest was heaving. Jo bent over and ran her hand over the ugly scar on her thigh, massaging it before looking up at Jacob.

"What are you? A freakin' gazelle?"

Jacob smirked as he watched her. "Wrong animal. Those live in Africa and we're in Washington."

"Smart ass," Jo quipped with a smirk, before she stood back up straight. Except, she ran her hand over the scar once more.

"You shouldn't have run that hard," he said, walking up to her, watching as she massaged it again. "Your leg is bothering you."

Jo waved him off and stood back up with a smile. "It'll be fine. It's not hurting me. It's just tight. Dr. Cullen did say that it may take a few months before I'm completely back to normal."

Jacob smiled as they began to walk down the side of the road back towards the way Jo had originally came. "In that case, I'm willing to join you on any jogs that you may consider doing, especially if any of them consist of jaunts into the woods."

Jo smiled as a thought came to mind.

"I never did ask you, what were you doing out in the woods in the first place?"

"Besides looking for beautiful lost women?"

Jo smiled and nodded. A blush came to her cheeks. Her mind didn't even register that he knew that she had been lost.

"Dad told me that you had stopped by. I quickly ran to catch up with you."

It wasn't a complete lie. He had overheard her brief conversation with his Dad before he found her.

"You were following me?"

Jacob rubbed his hands together, slightly nervous for admitting that he had been following her. Finally, he nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Jo looked over at Jacob as they walked. She could see that he felt somewhat embarrassed to have admitted that, but at the same time, Jo was grateful that he had followed her.

"Thank you," she told him, causing Jacob to look back at her. Her elbow bumped into his arm as they walked. "If you didn't come after me, I'm sure I'd be halfway to Forks by now."

"Actually, you'd be at the beach with the direction you were going," Jacob corrected her with a smirk.

Jo let out a mock scoff. "That doesn't sound so bad. A day at the beach sounds great."

"But it would have taken you another two hours of walking that way to get there."

Jo shrugged, just as the Black's home came into view. "I guess I really should invest in a good GPS or a compass. My Dad taught me how to use one years ago. I'm sure I could figure it out again."

When Jo began to jog once again, Jacob paused and watched her go, a smile coming to his face before he followed after her. When they reached the wooden porch, Jo caught her breath as Jacob told her that he'd go inside and get them something to drink. Jo nodded and sat down on the step as Jacob closed the door behind him.

"Jake? Is that you?"

Billy's voice floated from down the hallway before Jacob saw his father roll out of the living room.

"Yeah, it's me," Jacob replied, reaching into the cupboards to pull out two glasses before he turned on the faucet to fill them. "I was just running back with Jo."

"I thought you were out on patrol," Billy said, watching his son curiously as he filled the glasses.

"I was," he told him. "Jo was lost in the woods. I was just coming back with her."

Billy nodded, considering his words. "Did Sam tell you? About Jo's father, Michael?"

Jacob turned off the faucet and looked at Billy before he nodded. "He did. I'm not too concerned about her phasing though. Even if she did, she wouldn't be alone."

Ever since Sam had revealed to the pack that Michael Clearwater had been a shapeshifter, he seemed to be keeping a closer eye on Jo. If anything, their run through the forest proved to him that they had nothing to worry about. She had been in La Push for nearly a month and there was no physical evidence that she'd be phasing like her cousins had.

When Billy suddenly cleared his throat, Jacob looked over at him from where he stood at the sink.

"You do know, that because you and Jo both carry the shape shifting gene, there's a pretty good chance that any children you have, especially sons, will most likely be like you."

Jacob groaned and rolled his eyes. "Jeez Dad! I just met her less than a month ago and you're already talking grandkids?!"

"You know, it's going to happen someday, Jacob," Billy argued. "I was just thinking how rough it was for you when you first phased. Your children would have you to look to for guidance and for me, that's comforting to know."

"That's only if the blood suckers stick around for that long."

Billy nodded as he agreed. No one knew how long the Cullen's would remain in Forks, and even then, the possibility was always there that they'd return one day and affect the future generations.

"Just don't wait too long," Billy teased with a smile, much to Jacob's horror. As much as he knew his Dad was teasing, he knew how much he was anticipating the time when he'd have grandkids. Jacob had heard countless times as he spoke on the phone asking his sister Rebecca, when she'd finally settle down and have a family. It seemed that the tables had now shifted and considering that he had found his imprint, it was even more likely that they'd settle down sooner than later.

Jacob was perfectly content on taking it slow. He quickly grabbed the two glasses of water and headed towards the door.

"Sure Dad, I'll get right on that," Jacob quickly retorted sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Jacob found that talking with his father about his future children had the same uncomfortability level to that as getting 'The Talk' that he had received from him when he had been a preteen. At the moment, Jacob's primary focus was simply on spending time with his imprint, getting her to trust him enough before he opened up the can of worms that would involve altering her entire world when it came to everything from imprinting, to showing her that the legends surrounding their tribe, were true.

Billy smiled at his son's eagerness to leave the room. He wasn't certain if it was due to the fact that he brought up grandchildren or if he was simply eager to return to his imprint waiting for him outside. Regardless, the thought of grandchildren brought a smile to his face.

"Here you go," Jacob said, once he pushed open the door. He handed Jo the glass before he sat down on the steps beside her.

She smiled her thanks as she took the glass for him and took a drink.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute. Jacob set down his empty glass beside him before extending his legs out comfortably over the steps. Jo could feel the heat practically radiating off of Jacob's bare arms beside her. Oddly enough, as overheated as she was, the warmth was nice and she found herself not wanting to move. But it was getting late and she knew that she had to be getting back home before Sue sent Seth or Leah after her.

"I should keep going," Jo told him, handing him the empty glass. "Aunt Sue is going to be getting concerned if I don't show up soon."

"I can walk you back the rest of the way," Jacob suggested, standing up in front of her. His height towered nearly 6 inches over her.

"You don't have to. It's not that far to go."

"I want to," he quickly said. After a moment he added. "I like spending time with you."

Jo felt her insides flutter once again as he spoke to her. Finally, she nodded. A large smile came to Jacob's face as he told her that he'd quickly go inside and let his Dad know where he was going. Meanwhile, Jo turned and headed towards the street while she waited for Jacob. An odd feeling came over her. She was almost giddy with excitement. She ran her hands over her face. She was falling for Jacob and she knew it. It had been a while since she had been in a relationship with a guy who was interested in getting to know her and someone who she looked forward to simply being with.

When the door opened, Jo turned and saw Jacob jogging towards her. As he came up to her, Jo met his pace and began to jog beside him. As they went, she glanced over at him.

"You have to tell me your secret," she said as she jogged alongside him.

Jacob quickly looked over at her.

 _What did she just say?_

Surely she didn't mean what he thought she meant. Still, Jacob asked.

"What secret?"

"To running," Jo explained as though it was obvious before she looked at the road ahead of them once again. "Because, while I'm jogging along looking like the pathetic before image of a runner, you're looking like the after shot of some sort of cover model for a runner's magazine."

"Give yourself some credit, Jo. You've been injured and I've been running for a while."

Jo smiled. "Well, my new goal is to beat you at a one hundred meter sprint, but you'll have to be carrying both Paul and Embry on your shoulders to make it fair."

Jacob laughed out loud at the image that her statement conjured in his head.

He didn't even realize that they had made it up to the Clearwater's home until he saw Jo a few feet ahead of her turn off into the driveway. She slowed down to end the trek with a walk towards the porch. Her shoulders and chest were heaving once again, but she had a smile on her face as she made it up the three steps.

"That was fun," she said, turning to him.

Jacob stood on the ground in front of her, finding that at that level he was eye to eye with her. He walked up to the porch, finding that Jo was meeting him at the edge.

"It was," Jacob agreed, smiling at her.

"You know, I may take you up on your offer to join me next time I go jogging," she told him.

"It would be my pleasure."

For a moment, neither spoke and Jacob was feeling a pull towards her. He looked into her eyes, watching as a smile came to her lips. His inner wolf was yipping with excitement knowing that Jo was most likely feeling it as well. As Jacob's eyes darted quickly to her mouth before he looked back at her eyes...he paused when he suddenly heard...them. All previous thoughts of closing the distance between them and placing his mouth on her pink lips quickly disappeared knowing that the pack was hidden just beyond the bushes in the woods across the street from the Clearwater's home. He never thought he'd care about someone seeing him kiss Jo, but for the first time in his phasing life, Jacob wished that he could at least have one intimate moment to himself.

He smiled sheepishly at Jo, knowing that she wasn't aware of what was going on in the woods that only he could sense and hear.

"Are you busy on Saturday?" he suddenly asked softly.

Slightly confused as to what had just happened, Jo's cognitive ability seemed to quickly return.

"Uh, I think I'm busy," she replied.

Jacob nodded, feeling the anger rise up in him. He wasn't upset with Jo but at circumstances that seemed to be getting in the way. Still, he pushed it down and smiled at her.

"I'll take a rain check then," he told her.

Jo smiled and nodded before Jacob said goodbye and turned to leave the property.

Jacob jogged along and waited until he knew Jo was back inside the house before dashing into the woods. He was pissed off. Without pausing to change, he phased as skin quickly turned into fur and the remnants of his pants and shoes were instantly shredded. With a low rumbling in his chest, he growled as he stalked up to the group of wolves who'd been watching him and Jo from afar. He had instantly saw their memories the moment he phased, realizing that they had been watching them since they had returned to his own house.

 _'How come I didn't see them until now?'_ Jacob thought.

 _'Probably because you were too distracted with your imprint_ ,' Jared replied upon hearing the unspoken thought.

Not only was Jared present, but everyone was there except for Leah, Seth and Quil. It made sense to Jacob - their patrol times were later that evening.

' _Damn Jake!'_ Paul called out in his mind, before coming up to him. _'Why didn't you kiss her when you had the chance?'_

They all knew why yet Paul enjoyed bugging Jacob about it. They knew how sexually frustrated Jacob's wolf had been since he had accepted the imprint. Yet, only Paul seemed brave enough to tease the natural alpha male about it. Embry stood back, not willing to voice his opinion in the matter and Sam simply watched, waiting to see if he'd have to interfere before a fight broke out.

' _You know why!? You jerks were watching and I wasn't about to kiss Jo while I had an audience literally breathing down my neck,'_ he growled back him.

 _'Probably doesn't help that the last girl he kissed is now a vampire,'_ Jared chided softly to Embry beside him.

Jacob growled at him, curling his nose and baring his teeth upon hearing the thought, even though it wasn't directed at him.

' _Wow, Jake,'_ Paul quipped. ' _Maybe you need to get laid just so you can get those emotions under a bit more control.'_

Jacob snarled and backed up, intent to pounce on the other wolf. Paul had gone too far in his opinion. Sam tended to agree with Jacob.

 _'Enough!_ ' Sam called out from where he stood, watching the pack's interactions. " _Paul, get back to patrolling the eastern side of the La Push. Jared, go with him."_

He wasn't about to send Jacob with Paul. He'd have to break up a fight before any perimeter checks were done.

Jacob stared at the pair with intense annoyance before they darted off into the woods. Sam walked up to Jacob, eyeing the younger male.

 _'Jacob, I'm sorry about that,_ ' he thought to him. _'I heard their thoughts and raced over just as you phased. Embry was trying to get them back to patrolling.'_

Jacob didn't reply but simply nodded to his leader before looking to his best friend.

' _You will get another chance_ ,' Embry told him. _'Jo likes you.'_

 _'Thanks Em,'_ Jacob replied, although he wasn't feeling any better.

Embry walked up to him. _'I've got your flank.'_

Jacob glanced at Sam before running off with Embry close to his heels.

Sam took a quick look towards the Clearwater's home, before chasing after them.

* * *

Three and a half weeks since she left, and glass still littered the kitchen floor. The man sat numbly at the kitchen table, staring at the mug of cold coffee in his hand. Beside him, a stack of unpaid bills and junk mail began to get bigger. Dirty dishes rose in the sink and spilled onto the counter. It had seemed that since the day that Jo had left him, everything came to a crashing halt. He didn't intend to loose his temper, again. He had his good days and then he had his bad days, and unfortunately, it had been a bad day. He had tried so hard to hide his sins from her, the things that made him vile and repulsive, even to himself. But Jo being the woman that she was, had gotten too close. She was curious and had asked him too many questions. Threatening her didn't even seem to work. She still left him. He wasn't afraid of what would happen if she had gone to the police; no one would believe her story. The truth was, he felt lost without her; a piece of him was gone. Jo kept him sane in his crazy world. It wasn't always that way. She was always supposed to be a simple pawn in a larger game; vengeance against an entire tribe of people, an entire kind of people. He knew who she was and what she could become. He could almost smell it on her; the magic. Her father had a similar scent. He had left it behind the day he had killed his companion - his first love. That was ages ago, and although time stood still for him, it hadn't for the wolf who had taken the life of his wife. This was long before he fell in love with that man's daughter - Jo; long before he embraced who he really was when the moon was full.

When the door suddenly opened, he looked up.

"Holy shit, Lucas! You're still sulking."

"Go to hell, Jack!" Lucas quickly retorted, pushing the chair out from the table to stand up.

Jack walked into the house, stepping carefully over the shards of glass. His boots still crushed a few pieces as he attempted to make it across the room. He had heard how Jo had smashed the vase over Lucas' head before she left him for dead and took off without a trace, before he came back to his senses. Since that day, Lucas seemed to drown himself in not only his sorrows, but alcohol. Jack knew that it was important that they found her. Although she didn't know much, she had seen enough.

"Did you have any luck in finding her?" Jack asked.

Lucas turned and gave him a pointed glare.

"What do you think?"

Jack ran his hand through his short hair before looking at his friend.

"I think you need to realize that Jo's not coming back and we're not going to be able to track her down now that she's been gone for so long. Her scent is gone. You should have changed her when you had the chance."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Lucas suddenly exclaimed, frustrated at the man telling him things he already knew.

"I knew that it was just a matter of time," Jack stated with a sigh, as he sat down at the table. He picked up the pieces of mail and sorted through them for his friend. "Every time we came back from a few days of hunting, you'd end up bringing something back and this time, you left your shit out for her to see. What happens if she goes to the cops, huh?"

"She won't,"Lucas replied, confidently. "I scared the crap out of her and I'm sure she thinks that I'm coming after her next. Jo won't be saying anything to anyone. Hell, no one would believe her anyways."

When the door opened again, both men stared up at the large, burly man. He ran his fingers through his brown beard before regarding both men before crossing the pieces of glass that covered the kitchen floor.

"Nothing?" he asked the pair.

Both Lucas and Jack shook their heads while he pulled his ball cap from his head and whipped it down at the table.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed angrily before glaring at Lucas. "You had one job! Jo was our only key to tracking down the rest of the family of that bastard who killed Ramona."

"Hank, we've looked everywhere," Jack told him. Although Ramona was Hank's sister, he seemed more intent on getting revenge than Lucas was. After all, Ramona was his wife. "I have a few more of my guys searching out towards Chicago, but I think she went further west than that. We lost her scent around Lansing. Perhaps we should go back out to Montana where her father and his family had initially been when Ramona was killed."

Hank looked at Lucas as he considered the idea. He could see how the man was not only angry at himself for loosing the one token they had to get revenge, but also for the woman he had inadvertently fallen in love with. It made their objective all the more difficult.

"We have to track down her father's pack and destroy them before word gets out about our kind. If word gets out about us, the vampires will come back for us and destroy us like they nearly did a century ago," Hank said. "We need to find Jo Hannigan."

* * *

 ** _A/N - Yikes! So, what did you think!?_**

 ** _I tossed my little note at the bottom instead of at the beginning. I highly doubt that you would want to read a bunch of mumbo-jumbo from the author right at the beginning...I certainly don't like to...I usually skip it and go right to the story. I'm posting this a day early as a 'please forgive me for being late this past week' so to speak. I usually send out personal messages to the reviewers, but I didn't get a chance to this week. It's been busy._**

 ** _For those who may ask, I can assure you that Jacob and Jo will have another chance...they'll have a good number of chances. :)_**

 ** _If you've made it this far and actually chose to read my final thoughts, all I'll ask is this...please review!_**

 ** _Muah!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner at Charlie Swan's house was never considered to be an idea of a good time in Jacob's book. He knew that the man couldn't cook to save his life and since Bella had left home, Charlie had survived more on TV dinners, eating out and frozen pizza than he had in years. In the months following her husband's death, Sue Clearwater had spent a good deal of time at his house and it was well known around La Push that Sue was an excellent cook. The pair had gotten close yet none of her cooking skills had yet rubbed off on the bachelor. As much as Jacob liked the man, he could think of a dozens of other things that he could be doing on a Saturday night. Hell, he had even volunteered to take Jared's place on patrol that evening just so that he could keep close to La Push and ultimately, Jo.

He hadn't seen her for a few days and although he had stopped in at the Clearwater's place four times over the course of that week, each time he came by, she wasn't home. The first time he brought flowers and a gift - a compass. It had been sitting in a special keepsake box on his shelf for years. As unimportant as one would think it was in his room, the moment he saw it, Jacob knew that he'd have to give it to her. The only disappointing thing was that he didn't get the chance to see her reaction when she opened it. He had wanted to be able to explain not only its meaning but also significance.

It began to seem that the only time she was home, was when he was patrolling out La Push. Those times, his wolf would make an extra special trip past the Clearwater's home, much to the dismay of Embry who was patrolling along with him and thus heard the wolf's thoughts of his imprint in his head. As much as Embry liked Jo and had come to think of her as a sister, he wasn't too thrilled to overhear Jacob's thoughts of her. He knew that Jacob was desperate to see her again and the whole pack knew it.

"I don't know why you need me to come along with you if you're just going to be spending the evening at Charlie's," Jacob grumbled from the passenger seat as his father drove his old pickup down the streets of Forks.

"You're just having a barbecue and watching the Mariner's game."

The real reason behind Jacob's contempt didn't go unnoticed by Billy. Although he didn't understand the entire concept of imprinting, he did notice a change in Jacob when it came to how he looked at Jo, spoke about her and the desire to spend as much time near her as possible. It made keeping this evening a secret all the more difficult.

Sam had mentioned to him about the few certain members of the pack who had been antagonizing him that night after he brought Jo home. Billy had personally seen how aggrevated his son was that evening when he finally came home. It made sense to him after speaking with Sam regarding the circumstances. Knowing this, and the fact that he had been planning on going to see Charlie later that week for the Mariner's game, he spoke with the Chief of Police about possibly having a barbecue. It didn't take much instigating before Charlie even suggested that perhaps he should invite Sue Clearwater and her kids. But it was Sue who ultimately convinced Jo to come along with them, telling her that she was as much as one of her kids as Leah and Seth were and that Charlie wouldn't mind one extra guest. Billy knew that Jacob would soon be glad that he came with him to Forks.

"Jake, you need to get out of La Push tonight and relax a bit," Billy told him with a smile as his eyes were glued to the road. "I really think that this evening will help."

Jacob scoffed, not at all convinced.

It wasn't until they came around the bend and Charlie's house came into view that Jacob sat up straighter. He glanced over at his father for confirmation. The small smirk on Billy's face was enough to show him that he knew exactly what Jacob was wondering.

"She's here?"

Billy nodded and smiled as he pulled into the driveway. "The Clearwater's were invited as well. And that includes Jo. I suppose I forgot to mention that."

Jacob scoffed as he pushed the door open. He knew very well that his father didn't 'forget'. Billy had talked often about Jo's unexpected visit the other day while she had been jogging. He had been the one who persuaded Jacob to go over and call on her again all those times. Jacob was very well aware that his father had purposely kept this information to himself.

He glanced up at the house as he pulled his Father's wheelchair out from the back of the truck. Jacob had so many memories from being at the Swan house over the years, although not all of them were happy. As much as it was in the past, it still hurt. Knowing that Jo was inside made that ache quickly subside as he came up the driver's side door. Silently, Billy climbed into the wheelchair as Jacob took a deep breath, searching out for Jo's scent.

"You should thank Sue later," Billy said, as Jacob moved the wheelchair up towards the sidewalk along the driveway before tugging it up every step up to the porch. "She helped arrange everything. She felt bad that you never had a chance to see Jo whenever you came over."

As they stood on the porch, Jacob could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Billy glanced over at his son, seeing the sudden anxiety cross his features before he reached forward to knock on the screen door.

"Relax, son," Billy said, as he smiled at Jacob. Billy was just as amused to be able to see his normally confident son succumb to not only the excitement of seeing his imprint again but also the chance to speak with her without the pack nearby.

When they suddenly saw Seth's face appear behind the glass before he opened it, Billy smiled.

"Seth!" Billy exclaimed, as Jacob helped him get the wheelchair over the threashold of the door. "Good to see you, son."

Seth smiled at the pair. "Hi Mr. Black. Hey Jake."

"Something sure does smell wonderful in here," Billy said, as he wheeled himself away from the door and towards the kitchen. He met Charlie halfway as he came to the door to greet him. The police chief held out his hand and smiled at his friend as Billy shook his outstretched hand.

"Well, you can thank Sue for that," Charlie said, smiling at her as she was mixing a pot on the stove while Leah was cutting vegetables for a salad. "She and the other two Clearwater ladies here have been busy."

Sue smiled warmly at Billy and Jacob as they walked into the small room. She could see Jacob's confusion when he began looking around, wondering where Jo was. She was about to tell him when he seemed to quickly figure it out on his own.

He sensed her before the screen door even opened. Jo walked back into the house from the back patio, a strong scent of charcoal followed her into the house. Charlie turned, seeing her walk in.

"And apparently, I've heard that Jo here can cook up a mean fish fry, Clearwater style," Charlie said happily, as Jo walked into the kitchen, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Is that so?" Billy asked, smiling broadly at the younger woman as she greeted them.

"It has been a while since I've made it," she told him, before looking over at Sue. "I'm sure Aunt Sue is probably more of an expert than I am."

"If your talent for making pies is any indication, I think you'll figure it out on your own quite easily," Sue stated proudly, putting her arm around her niece's shoulders.

"Is that what I'm smelling?" Billy suddenly asked, a smile on his face as he looked from Sue to Jo.

"Fresh cherry pie," Sue said, as Billy looked up at Jacob beside him.

He found his son hadn't looked away from Jo since they arrived.

"Well, how about that! Cherry pie is Jacob's favourite," he said, nudging his son in his side. "I remember when you were young you'd purposely pull the cherries out of your Mom's pie just so you could eat them last."

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "I remember that. Jake's hands and face were covered."

"Thankfully, I have grown up a bit," Jacob said with a smirk, shoving his hands into his jean pant pockets. He went back to looking at Jo as Charlie turned to Billy.

"I have the smoker going out back. Seth and I were just about to go sit out there to keep an eye on it. You fellas are welcome to join us."

"Yes, go and relax. Jo just brought some drinks out there," Sue urged, looking from Charlie to Billy before Jacob spoke up.

"I'm happy to help out in here."

A silence seemed to pass as Jacob met Jo's eyes. Knowing that his son simply wanted to be in Jo's presence to further fuel the imprint, Billy was about to agree just as Leah stood up.

"We've got it all under control, Jake," Leah suddenly said, before she turned to get a bowl from the counter. "You really need to check out Charlie's new smoker."

Before Sue could interject at her daughter's obvious interference with what Jacob was intending to do, Charlie turned to Jacob, excited to show off his new barbecue.

"It is a thing of beauty," Charlie said, proudly to Jacob. "I also was wanting to talk to you about the engine light that has come on in my car. I've been told it's just an oxygen sensor and one mechanic I've talked to said it was the catalytic converter."

Charlie turned and walked out towards the patio door with Jacob walking sullenly beside him. Charlie seemed to miss the menacing smile that Leah sent Jake, and the following reprimanding stare that Sue shot her just as Charlie and Jacob left the room. Sue knew exactly what Leah was doing. As much as Leah was punishing Jacob for initially refusing the imprint, Leah was inturn also hurting Jo for causing the pair to be separate once again.

Knowing that Billy Black had to live with the frustrated wolf, Sue smiled sympathetically towards Billy as he glanced at Jo while the unsuspecting young woman went back to cutting up vegetables with Leah. With Seth's assistance, Billy rolled himself towards the patio, overhearing the conversation outside and smelling the savoury aroma of meat on the barbecue.

"I don't know who to trust. I was hoping that you could tell me which it is. One is obviously pricier than the other."

Charlie grabbed a beer from the middle of the table and sat down just as Jacob sat in the chair beside him. When he noticed Billy coming around the table, Jacob instinctively moved to help. Billy politely waved him off as he reached for a beer for himself from the table. Seth sat down in an empty chair beside Jacob.

Jacob turned back to Charlie and smiled.

"Sure, that's not a problem. I can come by later this week and take a look at it. If it is just a sensor, I can switch it out for you."

"There's no rush," Charlie said, holding up his hands. "I'm sure you're busy with things now that you're back home. Billy here must be keeping you close to home."

Jacob chuckled, glancing to his Dad before turning his attention back to Charlie.

"No, it's fine. I know that I can find some time."

Charlie took a big gulp from his can before speaking again.

"If you ask me, you should think about setting up your own car shop somewhere in town. All the guys I've seen, I can trust as far as I can throw them. What this town needs is a honest and talented car mechanic, not just some bozo who has read a few books, gone to school for it and claims they're an expert on it.

Billy nodded, turning his attention to Jacob across the table.

"That sounds like a good idea, son," Billy said, his eyes brightening. "I know you always enjoyed taking things apart, even as a boy. I'm sure you'd do well if you opened a shop."

"You'd be awesome at it, Jake!" Seth exclaimed. "There isn't a mechanic on the Rez at the moment. We all have to go into Forks."

"And I, for one would make the trip out to the Rez if it meant you were the one working on it," Charlie added.

Jacob leaned back and shrugged. "I've never really considered it."

"If I were you, I'd put some thought into it," Charlie said, just as the patio door opened. "There could be a good sustainable future for you there."

Their attention was turned towards the door opening and then to Jo walking out with her hands full. Both Seth and Jacob stood up, ready to help. But as soon as Seth caught Jacob's eye, he backed slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation. Aunt Sue sent me out with these," she said, watching as Jacob wordlessly lightened the load she was carrying and placed the cups and pitcher of water on the table. Jo looked towards Seth and Jacob. "She thought that you guys might be getting thirsty out here while waiting for dinner."

"Sorry boys. Sue thinks of everything before I do," Charlie said with a smirk, as Jo once again caught Jacob's gaze.

She finally tore away again and looked towards Charlie. "Supper should be ready in about ten minutes, if you're ready with the smoker."

He nodded. "Yeah, we're just about done here too."

Jo smiled and informed him that he'd let Sue know before she walked into the house.

As the evening wore on, Charlie was even beginning to notice the occasional glances that Jacob was giving to Jo from across the table. Billy was certain that she noticed Jo almost trying to avoid his gaze at one time by turning to Leah beside her. He found it amusing to watch this game they were playing. He could tell that Jacob was itching to spend time with her, so when dinner was done Billy was the first to suggest that they should have the young people clean up.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Charlie agreed with a broad smile. "Leave us older folk to relax outside."

Seth sighed as he pushed himself up to stand to collect the plates around him while Jo and Leah followed suit. Jacob was the last to stand, giving his father a nod before grabbing Billy's plate. He silently followed Leah into the house, closing the patio door behind him.

With a large sigh, Charlie leaned back in his chair before turning to Billy.

"I know that Jake has been gone for a while and so I may not be as familiar with him as I usually would be, but is there something going on between him and Jo?"

"What do you mean?" Billy asked, effectively playing ignorance as he quickly glanced over at Sue.

"Come on," Charlie said, glancing at the closed patio door to ensure that no one was about to come out and hear their conversation. "You didn't notice the looks those two were sharing? It was like they were having an entire conversation on their own while we were sitting here."

"You're probably just imagining things, Charlie," Sue covered easily.

"Imagining things," he scoffed. "I'd wager that before the summer is over that those two will be stuck at the hip. And it's a good thing too. Jacob deserves someone like Jo in his life. As from what I've seen in the short time of knowing Jo, she has her head on straight. She's tough. That's exactly the type of young woman that Jacob needs."

"I completely agree with you, Charlie," Billy said before taking a drink of water and glancing over at Sue, knowingly.

* * *

Jo placed the stack of dirty dishes that she was carrying beside the ones on the small kitchen table that Leah had just left. It wasn't until she noticed Seth and Leah putting on their jackets that she realized they were leaving.

"Where are you guys going? You aren't going to help?"

"Can't," Seth replied quickly. "We have to be at work in fifteen minutes."

Jo had given up trying to ask what Leah and Seth's particular job entailed. She simply assumed that it was various jobs around the Reservation and sometimes into the town of Forks. It didn't mean that she wasn't still curious.

Jacob looked up at the clock in the kitchen seeing the time and realizing that Seth and Leah were right. Their patrol time was about to begin to allow Sam and Jared the evening off.

"I'll go let Mom know that we're heading out," Seth said to his sister as he head towards the patio door while Leah made her way towards the front.

"Have fun washing dishes, Suckahs!" she exclaimed teasingly, causing Jo to laugh at her cousin before she grabbed the nearest dish towel and threw it towards the doorway hoping to hit her cousin. Except Leah had already disappeared. Jacob walked over and picked it up off the floor before shaking his head at the front door.

"They planned this," he told her, as he glanced at the screened front door to see Seth and Leah disappear into the woods.

"Oh, I know that they did," Jo agreed, walking over to the sink. "But don't worry, I'll get them back somehow."

Jacob smirked and nodded. "I'm sure you will."

Jacob wasn't at all upset that they had left.

Jo proceeded to fill one side with water, tossing in a bit of soap and waited as it filled up.

"I'll wash if you want to dry," Jacob offered. Already preferring to dry, she moved aside and began to gather the dishes, rinsing them before stacking them in a pile ready for Jacob to wash, beside him.

"I want to thank you for the flowers and the compass," Jo said, causing a smile to come to Jacob's face as he began to wash the first set of dishes. "But they weren't necessary."

When he felt her presence beside him, he glanced over at Jo. "I think they were. We both know how directionally challenged you are and I like to think that my great-grandfather would've liked you to have it."

Jo quickly looked over at Jacob in surprise. She chuckled in shock as she shook her head. "Jake! Now, you know that I can't accept that. It belongs in your family."

Jacob turned to her and smiled. "Jo, it's all right. My Dad even agreed with me when I suggested giving it to you."

For the first time in a long time, she didn't know what to say.

"Wow," she finally uttered. "I'm honoured."

Jo smiled as she began to dry the clean dishes that Jacob had begun to place in the other side of the sink.

"I still don't know what to say."

"I think the proper thing would be, thank you."

Jo smirked and nodded. "Thank you Jake."

"You're welcome."

As though a comfortable silence passed between them, they both turned back towards the sink in front of them. Jo suddenly walked away from the sink where Jacob washed and he momentarily felt a longing to have her close to him once again. It wasn't until he heard the music from Charlie's old am/fm kitchen radio on top of the fridge that a smile came to his face.

"There is one thing I know how to do," Jo said, causing Jacob to look over his shoulder at her. "It is how to make a tedious task like this a bit more enjoyable."

Jacob could already admit that he was having fun considering he was having the opportunity to wash dishes with a woman he never thought he'd meet or want to meet. Just spending time with her was enough for him, but knowing that she had a playful side was a plus.

When the first few beats of the next song began, Jacob groaned. He knew it well only because his older sisters listened to it when they were younger and thus, he was forced to hear and unfortunately memorized it.

Wannabe. Ugh...

"What? You don't like the Spice Girls?" Jo teased, turning up the volume.

"Not particularly," he replied, to which Jo began to laugh before she lip synced along with the lyrics with as much gusto before coming up beside Jacob to continue drying the dishes.

"I don't blame you! They are known for some pretty annoying ear worms."

He couldn't help but smirk at this woman dancing beside him with a dish towel over her shoulder. Watching her was almost bewitching to him. It was obvious that she didn't much rhythm but she didn't care and that simply made her more enduring to him.

"Come on, Jake! Loosen up a bit," she urged playfully, elbowing him in the side.

Jacob looked over at her. "Fine, fine!"

When he finally figuratively threw in the towel on maintaining his internal vow to never utter a word of that song in his life, he began lip syncing along with Jo before he spun around once in front of the sink, hands covered in suds. His actions caused Jo to burst out laughing momentarily before she joined in with him again. It wasn't long before Jacob was laughing at their antics as much as Jo was. She turned and reached up to the radio to turn down the volume just as the song ended.

"What just happened in this kitchen does not get back to any of my friends," he told her. Jo nodded and laughed again before grabbing the clean plates and stacked them on the table.

"Agreed. Your secret is safe with me."

Having worked in Charlie's kitchen while making dinner, Jo had quickly found her way around it. It wasn't that large - a few drawers, a few shelves.

She picked up the stack of dinner plates and moved across the kitchen towards the spot where Leah had pulled them out of the cupboard earlier that evening. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she strained to get them onto the top shelf. As though he could sense that something bad was about to happen, Jacob turned from the sink and quickly came up behind Jo. He reached up and over and placed his hand on the stack over Jo's hands. Suds slid down his arms.

"I've got it," Jo assured him sternly, noticing the extra hand and arm reaching over top of her.

"No, you don't," Jacob quickly argued. He wasn't about to let go. Together, they pushed the stack of dishes onto the top shelf before Jo lowered herself down to her natural height.

Jacob had never stood so close to her. It was just so overwhelming; her hair, her skin, her scent. He could smell it so much more that he had before. As much as he fought that eager wolf within him, he found that he, himself couldn't move away.

"I could have gotten it on my own," Jo insisted, turning around in place to find Jacob was still standing almost flush against her.

She could feel the intense heat readiating off of his body and noticed his eyes were staring right into her. She had never seen such intensity in someone's eyes before. They were so dark and she was certain that her own were dilating in response. A part of Jo was nervous. Something was happening and she wasn't entirely sure if she was ready for it, but at the same time, she wanted it. Her mind was conflicted. This was happening too fast; this was too much. Another part of her was desperate for Jacob and anticipated the moment that he would simply touch her skin. Jo took a deep breath, attempting to quench those butterflies that simply couldn't sit still within her.

"I mean, I may be shorter...than you and I may not be able to run as fast...but I can certainly handle putting dishes away on a shelf," she said, her words getting softer and softer as she spoke. Although she knew that Jacob was clearly within her comfort zone, she didn't move, nor did she look away. Jo placed her hands on either side of the counter directly behind her, just as Jacob leaned forward and put his hands beside hers, effectively pinning her between his arms against the counter. She had no where to go and she found that she didn't want to move.

An unusual predatory look flashed over his eyes and although Jo knew that it should frighten her, surprisingly it thrilled her. Jacob hadn't spoken as she watched his expression. As Jacob moved closer, Jo found that she couldn't stop talking. Whether it was due to nerves or the overwhelming sensations within her, she wasn't sure.

"Just because you're...you and you're...tall and...gorgeous...and..."

Jacob chuckled lightly upon hearing her words as he slowly slid his warm, soapy covered hands onto her hands before moving them up her bare arms. He smirked upon sensing a chill race over her skin causing her to pause speaking. He leaned forward and brushed his cheek against her own and whispered into her ear.

"Jo."

His voice was barely recognizable to his own ears as he spoke her name. He had to force his voice to speak and it came out almost as a deep growl.

His hands had reached her neck; his fingers brushing her dark hair from her face.

"Yeah?"

It came out almost breathlessly. If he didn't feel her warm breath brush against his face, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Shhh," Jacob replied, his eyes closed. He could hear her heart racing just as his lips met her own.

* * *

 ** _A/N - I know, I know...how dare I stop it there! But never fear, the next part is nearly complete. Oh, and if anyone is wondering, the kiss isn't a dream...I'm not that cruel. I'm hoping to have the next part up by mid-late this week... There's a snowstorm supposed to be coming on Wednesday so I may get some free time then. Please review. You know how much I enjoy reading them. Even if you review the story more than once. :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Jo couldn't hold in the gasp of insurmountable pleasure that flooded through her entire body the moment that Jacob's warm lips touched her own. She had kissed men before, but it never felt like this. This was...so different. As though an electric shock wave pulsed through her, she pushed her hands off of the counter and grabbed ahold of the front of Jacob's shirt in a tight grip. She held on tight to ensure not only that he wouldn't move away but also to prove to herself that she wasn't dreaming. She didn't want to stop. It was as though Jacob was her only source of oxygen, and she couldn't let go. In her hormone-induced fog, she wanted nothing more than to pull that shirt off of Jacob's shoulders.

Jacob felt her teeth graze his bottom lip, clearly indicating to him that she was wanting more. He let out a satisfying low growl in the back of his throat as he deepened the kiss following her nonverbal permission. The feeling of her flush against his body seemed to overwhelm him. His inner wolf could sense her innate behaviour to become the dominant one as she moved her hands up to the back of Jacob's neck, before running her fingers through his hair. As much as Jacob enjoyed it, his wolf was near the surface and relished in the challenge. In one swift motion, he picked Jo up and moved forward to plant her on the counter behind her, before he began to trail a path of quick kisses down to her neck. Jo gasped from the sensation as a triumphant low rumbling growl erupted from Jacob's throat. As though his wolf was still aware of the surroundings that Jacob wasn't finely attuned to at the moment, he backed up just as the sound of the patio door opened across the home.

It took Jo a second to realize why Jacob had stopped and again another to discover why he had taken a few forced steps back from her and began to slowly move back towards the sink. She instantly missed his presence, his warmth and a sense of loss washed over her. Quickly, she slid down from the counter. Her eyes were staring at his back as Sue walked into the room.

Jo turned, her face slightly flushed although she smiled to hide it. Sue noticed but she wasn't going to bring it to her niece's attention. She knew something had happened just prior to her walking into the kitchen. By Jo's obvious embarrassment and Jacob's visible attempt at avoidance of anyone in the room, something had indeed happened. She attempted to gauge whether it was good or bad, but since neither Jo or Jacob seemed to be giving anything away, she dismissed it and hoped that they would still be speaking to each other by the end of the evening.

"Charlie and Billy are finished with the pie," Sue said, smiling at Jo. "It was delicious. They loved it."

Jacob listened to the conversation behind him and absently washed the dishes as he attempted to reign in his raging heartbeat. He could hear it in his ears and he prayed that Sue would be oblivious to what had just occurred in Charlie's kitchen. The last thing he'd need is to be interrogated about this by his father. He knew how strong an imprint could be by seeing it through Sam's eyes, but he never thought it would be like this.

"I'm glad," Jo stated, surprised that her voice was as strong as it was. She was certain that the moments prior to her Aunt walking in would have still left her breathless. "Should I leave an extra piece on a plate for Charlie?"

"You know, that would probably be great," Sue replied, touched by Jo's thoughtfulness. "I'm sure he'd like that."

She glanced over at Jacob with concern, watching as he dutifully washed the dishes that were around him. Finally, Sue turned and headed back out of the room while Jo moved to the kitchen table. As she began to slice a portion of the pie to place on one of Charlie's plates, Jacob spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries," he said, his voice sounding weak, and concerned. The last time he had kissed someone without being asked, he was punched in the face. Although Jo didn't react the same as Bella had, there was a part of him that was concerned that Jo wouldn't want to see him again and that created a pain that ached inside him. "I'm not sure what came over me."

Jacob had never encountered a moment where he was in control, but at the same time, he wasn't. It was as though he had phased for the first time again. Whatever it was - hormones, sex drive, imprint, inner wolf - it was calling the shots as much as he was. He had never thought of himself and his wolf as two separate entities. Even as he thought back to the moment where he felt those first sensations of Jo's lips on his own, he wanted more; more than he deemed was appropriate for just meeting someone. He began to wonder if it was more than simply the imprint. He had been dreaming about how he would kiss Jo for the first time, and it was never anything like that. That kiss was beyond anything he could imagine.

Upon hearing his apology, Jo began to chuckle.

"And here I was going to apologize to you," she said, placing the covered pie into the fridge. "I usually don't kiss guys that I barely know." She let out a laugh. "I guess I should rephrase that - I never kiss guys that I barely know."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Jacob argued, looking over at her. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have cornered you like that."

It had been over a year since Jacob felt repulsed by who he was. He was ashamed and afraid to possibly see the consequences of his actions.

But, Jo smiled and looked down somewhat bashfully before meeting this gaze once again. "Jake, it's all right."

That surprised him. In his eyes, he deserved to be slapped, verbally assaulted or even worse, demanded to never be seen by his imprint again. He still couldn't believe that Jo insisted on apologizing to him.

"Are you sure?"

Jo turned from the fridge and looked at him, seeing the deep concern etched clearly on his features. It was obvious to her that he had been extremely worried that she'd be upset, when that was further than the truth. It was as though he was a magnet and he was somehow drawing her in to him, and Jo had no control over it. As worrisome as that alone should've been, Jo wasn't the least bit concerned. She felt oddly safe in his presence; a feeling that she hadn't felt with someone that she was attracted to in a long time. That kiss wouldn't be something she'd forget anytime soon. She was still reeling from it and knowing that Jacob somehow seemed concerned about forcing himself on her, touched her.

She smiled at him.

"Seriously, we're good."

She paused for a moment before coming up beside him once again to dry some of the dishes that Jacob had been piling up.

"Good," Jacob stated, smiling back at Jo beside him.

They continued to wash and dry the dishes in companionable silence. The flirtatious glances that Jacob was sending Jo's way didn't go unnoticed nor were the supposed accidental brushes of Jo's hand across Jacob's as she reached for the dishes that he washed. As Jo grabbed the final bowl to dry, Jacob emptied the sink of water and quickly wiped down the surrounding counter. He looked over at Jo as she walked away from him, a smirk coming to his lips as he watched her as she moved across the room to put away the bowl.

Something had certainly shifted within him. Jacob couldn't believe that three weeks prior, he had been repulsed by the fact that he had inadvertantly imprinted on Jo. Because right now, she was all that he could think about. It wasn't just an attraction that he felt. Physical attributes aside, he was utterly taken by her; her personality, her humour, even her laugh.

He had deliberated asking her to join him at La Push beach for the past 15 minutes while they had been working in the kitchen. Except, memories of her turning him down last week reminded him of her previous words; she was leaving. While he thought about it, his wolf was quick to remind him of their short make-out session in the kitchen not too long ago. It was obvious that she was feeling the affects of the imprint as much as he was and if that was the case, he hoped that she'd accept, especially if this was the last time he'd be seeing her. That thought alone turned his stomach.

Jo was leaving.

His initial plans not to interfere or get too close to her had certainly gone out the window. Jacob was desperate for her to stay in La Push. He feared what would happen if she did leave; not just for him but the effects that she'd experience without even knowing why she was feeling that way. Sam had suggested that he tell her about the imprint sooner than later, but he wasn't about to disrupt her plans simply for his own benefit. But then again, it wasn't just his benefit anymore.

Finally, Jacob turned around and stood in front of the sink before he spoke.

"I realize that you may turn me down again and honestly after how I behaved tonight, I wouldn't blame you if you did," he began, as Jo turned to look at him. "But I really want to spend some time with you considering you're going to be leaving La Push soon. So, would you do me the honour of allowing me to take you out once? It won't be anything big, just coffee. I know a place in town that has great coffee and expresso's if you're into that sort of thing and they have some great cinnamon buns that are to die for."

Jacob watched her expression, trying to judge how willing she would be to accept. He seemed hopeful until he saw her face falter slightly as he finished speaking. He panicked slightly.

"What is it? If you don't want to, we don't have to."

Jo smiled and shook her head. "It's not that. It's just that I'm allergic to cinnamon."

"Oh," Jacob stated surprised but then he remembered how he had been informed weeks ago when he was avoiding the imprint and Sue was concerned about allergies.

Jo nodded and winced. "Yeah, that and peanuts. With the cinnamon, I break out in a rash around my mouth before I have trouble breathing. It's not a pretty sight."

Jacob felt his insides twist with the thought of Jo enduring an allergic reaction to that degree. She quickly assured him that it had been years since she had a reaction of that magnitude, but she still avoided anything with that as a potential ingredient.

"No cinnamon buns then," he told her. "But we can still do coffee and they do have muffins. A few of the guys are planning on setting off some fireworks down at First Beach tonight. We could pick up coffee and go down and watch them."

"Tonight?"

Jacob shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, why not? It would give us a chance to talk too."

Jo thought as she tried to consider an excuse. She wasn't even certain why she was trying to think of one. It had been her safety net for so long but she had finally come to the point where she didn't even want to have one. She found herself wanting to say yes before Jacob even finished speaking.

"Okay," Jo replied.

Within a few minutes, they went outside to where Charlie, Sue and Billy were sitting. From the short snippets of conversation, it was obvious that a heavy discussion regarding baseball was going on. Sue looked up when she saw Jo and then Jacob walk outside.

"The kitchen is clean," Jo told her, catching Billy and then Charlie's attention.

A smile appeared on Billy's face as he seemed to regard his son standing beside Jo.

"Well, that was nice of the two of you to take care of that for us," Charlie said, with a smile. "You're both welcome to join us. Pull out a few chairs and relax."

"Actually," Jacob began, before turning to Billy. "We were hoping to take off. I was going to take Jo down to La Push beach and watch some of the guys shoot off fireworks."

Billy smiled broadly, looking happily from Jacob to Jo standing beside him. Jo nodded, before looking at Sue who simply smiled back at her.

Sue was relieved. Her initially assumptions that a conversation had gone wrong in the kitchen must have been wrong and she was extremely happy about that.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem," Billy replied, looking fondly from Jacob to Jo who stood beside him. "I'm sure I can get a ride back home."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, that's not a problem. I think we're going to hang out a bit longer until the bugs start coming out and I believe the Mariners game starts in an hour on the east coast."

Billy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you kids go enjoy yourselves."

The moment that the patio door closed, Charlie smirked.

"Forget the end of the summer," Charlie said, referring to his initial guess as to how long it would take Jo and Jacob to get together. "I'm giving it until the end of the week."

Billy smiled, catching Sue's eyes momentarily before he nodded towards Charlie.

"That would be fine by me," Billy stated, picking up his beer can to take another drink.

"Careful what you say there, Billy," Charlie commented with a chuckle. "When Edward started hanging around Bella, I never thought that within a few years that she'd be out of the house and married to him. A lot can change in a short amount of time."

"I'm not worried at all. It it's meant to be, it'll happen. I'm just glad that he's finally found her."

Charlie nodded, glancing to Sue. "I think we can all drink to that."

* * *

 ** _A/N - I know...not much happening yet...but I'm still setting the stage a bit. This is also shorter than I usually do, cause the chapter was originally going to be closer to 6000 words. I didn't get any response last time when I asked about chapter length. Do you guys prefer this kind of length...like the 2500-3000 word or do you like longer?_**

 ** _Next chapter - we get a hint of what happened to Michael Clearwater all those years ago...cause, as far as Jo knows, he died when she wa a little girl...but does she know more than she's letting on? :) All this will somehow lead into these guys who are trying to track her down...and yes, they will get really close...so close that they'll be smelling them. Lol... I'm loving this... But for the moment, I'm trying to nail down Jo/Jacob's relationship right now before moving too far ahead._**

 ** _Since part two is nearly complete, I'll have it up by the weekend...sooner if I get some pleasant reviews. :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

Jo held on tight to the two styrofoam cups as the pickup jostled its way over the uneven pavement and potholes in the empty parking lot at First Beach. The sweet aroma of muffins and espresso's had filled the small cab. Although they had eaten less than two hours earlier, Jo found the smell to be mouthwatering.

Their ride to First Beach didn't take too long. Being already in Forks at the time, they had quickly picked up the drinks and muffins in town before heading back towards La Push. As they approached the beach, conversation drifted into memories that Jacob had playing in the sand as a boy and the countless Bon fires on the beach that he had growing up. A part of Jo wished that she had had the chance to grow up as Jacob had. Although her childhood wasn't lacking in any way, the longer she spent in La Push, the more she felt connected to the place and the people. She chalked it up to an innate sense of returning to ones roots. This was where her Father's family was ultimately from. Jo was of Quileute decent. This was the home of her people; her ancestors. And now, she would consider it home.

When the sound of the engine suddenly ceased, and darkness flooded the cab, Jo turned to Jacob, somewhat confused. He seemed to sense her confusion and instead of explaining, he reached over and took the two cups from her hands before gesturing to her to get out of the pickup.

Jo reached down and grabbed the paper bag of muffins at her feet and climbed out of the pick up. It was then that she realized that Jacob had backed up into a parking space near the edge of a cliff overlooking the beach below. Although it was too dark to see much of the beach, she could certainly hear the sound of the waves below. The moon reflected its light off the water, creating a nice glow that allowed her to see the ten or so flights of stairs that would take them down the side of the cliff and to the beach. As Jo moved in the darkness towards the steps, Jacob called out to her.

"We're staying up here. It'll be a better view once they get the fireworks going," he said, unlatching the rear hatch of the pick up.

Realizing that he meant that they were going to be sitting on the back of the pickup, Jo put down the bag of muffins before pushing herself up with her hands onto the open hatch. Jacob joined her a second later and passed her the espresso.

"Thank you," she told him, wrapping her fingers around the cup and enjoying the warmth that it gave off.

Jo didn't realize how much cooler it was near the water. In her short time of living in the Pacific Northwest, she knew that it could be wet and cold and then sunny and warm. The weather always seemed to be unpredicatable.

"It's a beautiful night out here," Jacob said as he reached around her for the bag of muffins. "A great night for fireworks."

Jo agreed. The sky was clear; something of a rarity in their area of the country.

As the wind turned towards them, she could smell the sea brine in the air and she could certainly hear the roar of the waves hitting the visible rocks off in the distance. The tide was obviously out as she could see the white foam of the leading edge of the waves out quite far from the sandy beach.

"Where is everyone?" Jo asked, looking out in the darkness to search for any signs of movement.

"Oh, they're probably already down on the beach already," Jacob replied knowingly, before he took a bite of the muffin in his hand. He could see the boys setting up the fireworks in the darkness. Jacob could smell them the moment he had stepped out of the truck.

"It's so dark down there," Jo commented, holding the cup close to her mouth as she inhaled the warm vapours. "How can they even see where they're going?"

"They're Quileute boys, remember?"

Jo turned to see Jacob wink at her as he smiled, his teeth gleaming bright in the moonlight. She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"How could I forget!?"

They sat for a few more minutes before one red firework shot into the sky, leaving a trail behind it. It wasn't large but it illuminated the area for a few seconds before it went dark once again. A resounding shout and hollering echoed up from the beach. Jacob chuckled.

"It's Jared and Quil," he told her, somehow knowing she was wondering who was making the noise from down below.

Jo smiled and glanced at Jacob. "Go and join them."

Jacob looked back at her before he shook his head. "Naw, I'm good staying up here." He leaned back on his palms in the truck and chuckled.

"Besides, someone has to protect you from the monsters in the shadows."

Jo quickly turned, shooting him a glare upon hearing his teasing tone. "Who told you that?

Jacob smiled sheepishly. "No one. I kinda overheard you in the woods the other day, remember?"

Jo snorted and laughed.

"You heard me? What, you have superhearing to go along with your speed? Am I sitting beside Superman?"

"Something like that," he replied cryptically as he looked out at the beach as another firework shot into the sky.

He had originally heard about what her father had told her about La Push from what she had told Embry all those days ago while on their fishing trip. But Jacob wasn't about to throw his best friend under the bus. Jo would easily assume that it was Embry who went on to tell Jacob about their supposed private conversation and he couldn't do that to him. He had enough issues with Sam practically breathing down his neck. Sam was waiting for Jacob to tell Jo about the imprint; about everything.

' _You have to tell her. She needs to know_ ,' he'd tell him. ' _It's better that she knows now rather than later. It'll be easier for the both of you.'_

Jake snorted as he remembered Sam's words. Except Jo was leaving. There would be nothing easy about telling her something as serious as an imprint only to have her leave earlier, possibly in concern that he and the people of La Push were crazy.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jacob replied. A part of him was relieved that she interrupted his internal musing.

Jacob took another sip from his cup.

"You can ask me anything."

Jo looked back out at the beach. "It's about Bella."

"Bella," he stated softly, clenching his jaw and pursing his lips.

Jacob nearly groaned when he heard the name. There was nothing pleasant that came along with memories of Bella. It wasn't someone that he wanted to be mentioned, especially from the mouth of his imprint.

"Are you in love with her?"

In shock at hearing the words, Jacob's head quickly turned to look at Jo. She was staring ahead at the fireworks that flew into the sky. Jacob was surprised that she even asked it and even more surprised to find how her simple statement had made him feel. His chest tugged slightly as he noticed Jo shiver in the cool breeze. He couldn't ascertain whether it was his own reaction to the question or if it was Jo's anxiety at waiting to hear his answer. A part of him was angry, especially if it were one of the pack telling her this. He guessed that perhaps it was Leah. After all, the woman seemed determined to make his life a living hell.

"What? Who told you that?

Jo shrugged, looking out at the beach. There was no way she could make eye contact with him now. Her mouth had just opened and the words had fallen out, like verbal vomit. It had been on her mind for days but following that kiss, it made her even more confused and as much as she wanted to know the answer, she didn't. For a reason she just couldn't understand, it made her sick to her stomach.

"No one said anything. I just...I just that I thought maybe you were...I know that you two were close and you were talking to her in Port Angeles last week. But then you and I kissed and..." She shook her head and chuckled at her embarrassment. "You know, just forget I even said anything."

"Jo, there is nothing between Bella and I," Jacob assured her, as he ignored her final request. He looked at her, begging for her with his gaze to look at him. "For a while I thought that maybe there could be something. But I know now, there isn't."

"So, you're not in love with her."

It was a statement rather than a question.

"I'm not in love with Bella."

For the first time in his life, Jacob could finally admit it out loud to himself and mean it. There wasn't even a portion of him that still loved Bella. Sure, he still cared for her as a person, but that love he felt over a year ago was long gone. He even began to wonder if he could still consider Bella a friend. Having a friend who was supposed to be your mortal enemy made that term very loose.

Either way, that love he thought he felt was gone. Coincidentally, it disappeared the moment his eyes fell on Jo at that Bon fire, although he didn't realize it until later on.

"Good," Jo stated softly, causing Jacob to look over at her.

A smile came to his face as he considered what he was going to ask her.

"Now, I have a question for you,"

"Shoot."

She took a sip of her espresso as she waited for his question.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Jo nearly spat the espresso out of her mouth but instead swallowed thickly before she turned to him. Inwardly, she groaned.

 _From one uncomfortable conversation to the next; well played, Jacob Black, well played. But two can play at this game._

A smile came to Jo's face. "Uh, correction - you kissed me."

Jacob nodded and smiled. "True, but I was there as much as you were and believe me when I say that, you kissed me as well."

Jo shrugged.

Talking feelings wasn't her strong suit. To be transparent with someone whom she barely knew, especially with that same person following an intimate act was awkward in itself. She was thankful for it being as dark out as it was. She was certain that her face was turning a bright crimson. As cold as she was, her face was incredibly warm.

"I'm going to be honest with you," Jo replied before taking a deep breath. "I just...don't know. Don't get me wrong, I find you very attractive. You're funny, you can be sweet when you want to be, I enjoy being around you, you're extremely good looking and I do feel...something for you. I just can't explain exactly what it is." She paused and winced. "Does that make sense?"

Jacob nodded and smiled weakly. It was the imprint that she felt and couldn't explain and he realized it. He himself didn't fully understand it yet. As much as he knew that he was already in love with her, he realized that she'd still need time to feel the same and unfortunately, that wasn't something they had.

"I understand."

He looked back out into the night sky. "But that was one hell of a kiss."

Jo glanced at him and smirked at his comment. A rush of warmth ran through her as if that simple sentence brought back the emotions and feelings that she had during that kiss. The sensation of his fingers brushing against her skin, the warmth of his breath on her cheek as his whispered her name in her ear and the touch of his lips on hers; it was more than one of hell of a kiss - it was the new standard for her. Jo was certain that every kiss she'd have in the future would forever be measured against those few seconds of unbelieveable pleasure within Jacob Black's arms.

And that was just from a kiss.

She shook her head lightly, trying to lighten the fog that of all things Jacob Black that had momentarily swamped it.

"So where does that put us?" Jo asked, softly as she looked over at Jacob beside her. His head turned from looking out at the night sky, the moon's light reflecting off the contours of his face.

He stared into her dark eyes, finding his own reflection in them. "We can be whatever you want us to be."

Jo smiled and chuckled. "That has to be the worst pick-up line I've heard in a long time."

Jacob smiled and spoke seriously. "Pick up line or not, I'm serious. I like you Jo. I enjoy spending time with you too. Even if it's just sitting in the dark, watching fireworks and drinking coffee in the back of a pickup."

"You really know the way to a girls heart," she chided.

Jacob shrugged. "I try."

Sensing her shiver once again, Jacob slid off the pickup truck hatch door and made his way back into the cab. It took him a few seconds but he found the two wool blankets that his Dad had always stashed beneath the seat for emergency purposes. He unfolded one and came back to Jo before reaching forward and wrapping it around her shoulders. She smiled her thanks before Jacob climbed back onto the truck and slid closer to her. Her put his arm around her and ran his hands up and down her arm.

"Warmer?"

Jo nodded, and put her espresso back down. She cupped her hands and brought them to her mouth, blowing air into them for warmth.

"Here, let me."

Jacob reached forward and put both her hands between his own.

"Your hands are so warm," she told him contently with a sigh, as she relished in the warmth.

Even if Jo didn't feel it at the time, Jacob certainly did. That magnetic pull had returned as she looked up into his eyes. Within a fraction of a second, she found one of Jacob's hands had reached up to her cheek. She leaned into it, feeling the heat radiating off of it as Jacob moved closer to her, his eyes glancing between her mouth and her eyes; waiting for permission.

"Hey Jake!" Quil suddenly exclaimed causing Jo to turn towards the voice. Jacob dropped his hand and glared at the man as he approached the pickup. It was then that Quil realized that he had interrupted an intimate moment between Jacob and Jo. It was obvious to Jacob that Quil wasn't at all ashamed to have busted in on their private moment. Quil was simply even more ecstatic to see that Jacob had finally made a move on Jo and he had been there to see it.

"Hey Jo! I didn't know you were going to be here too!"

A few feet behind him, Jared walked up and smiled broadly at the pair sitting in the back of the truck.

"What? Jo's here?!"

Jared walked up to the pair, ignoring the cantankerous glare that Jacob was sending the two of them. Jared knew that by Jacob's expression that he was wanting them to leave and that they had most likely interrupted something. He couldn't wait to phase to see exactly what Quil had seen just moment prior his arrival.

He leaned up against the truck.

"So, Jo," he began. "Jake finally convinced you to go out with him, huh? Was there much begging and pleading?"

His winked at her as he spoke, then looked past her to meet Jacob's murderous gaze. Jo smiled and shook her head, telling them that there wasn't much convincing needed on his part.

"The poor guy was trying to figure out ways to ask you all week," Quil added. "What did he finally go with?"

"Was it something along the lines of - 'once you go Black, you never go back'?" Jared asked as he laughed. "I've always hoped he'd use that one someday."

Quil began to cackle at Jared's comment, not believing that the wolf had the guts to say it out loud to Jo, let alone with Jacob right beside her. By the glare on Jacob's face, he was certain that if Jo wasn't there at the time, he'd be phasing and would be quick to bite his tail off.

Jo laughed at their joke and shook her head.

"You guys are hilarious," Jo stated sarcastically as she laughed at them. "Don't quit your day jobs."

"Couldn't if we tried," Jared stated before Quil spoke up.

"Hey, do you guys have food?" Quil took in a deep breath as he eagerly looking over the edge of the truck.

"No," Jacob snapped. "Go away."

Jo glanced at Jacob and smirked before turning back to Quil and Jared. The two were only wearing cutoff shorts and shoes; like they always did. Jo couldn't imagine how they couldn't be cold and quickly offered them a ride back to their homes on the reservation.

As eager as the boys would be to spoil Jacob's efforts in spending time alone with Jo, they knew better. The deathly glares that Jacob was sending them when Jo wasn't looking was enough of a warning to them. To Jo's surprise, the boys simply smiled and shook their heads.

"We'll just run back. We need to work off some excess energy anyways," Quil said, with a cheeky smile.

"Make sure that you head straight home," Jacob told them sternly.

"Yes, Dad!" Jared called out before bursting into laughter and disappearing into the darkness.

Quil paused for a moment as he suddenly remembered something. He turned to Jacob, looking at him earnestly for once that evening.

"Jake, could you do me a quick favour before you guys take off? Jared and I started a small fire about a quarter of a click up the beach. We're pretty sure it's out, just take a peek at it before you leave."

Jacob knew that the pair were supposed to be patrolling and had taken a short break to shoot off the fireworks. Jared and Quil both had done favours for him before. With a sigh, and not even bothering to look at him, Jake nodded.

"Thanks," Quil said, before smiling to Jo. "See you later Jo."

Jo watched as Quil ran off into the darkness in the same direction as Jared had.

"They're good buddies," Jo commented to Jacob as he slid off the back side of the pickup.

"Yeah, the best." As sarcastic as his tone was, he did agree with her.

"Seriously Jake, you're lucky to have people that you can count on," Jo argued, before sliding off the backside of the pickup with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She began to walk with Jacob towards the dark flights of stairs that would lead them down to the beach.

"I know. It's just that I know that they did that on purpose," he said, frustratingly as he walked beside her.

"Did what?"

"Interrupt us," he mumbled, as he took a step down the flight of stairs. Jo followed behind him, pulling the blanket up higher so she wouldn't step on the edges.

She laughed. "They wouldn't be good friends if they didn't bug you sometimes."

Jacob sighed as they made their way down to the beach. Jo hadn't been on the sandy First beach before. Her shoes sunk slightly into the sand as she walked beside Jacob. Her arm brushed his a few times before she felt his warm hand clasp her own. He didn't even have to ask. The moment she felt his hand enveloped with hers, it felt right; comfortable.

It wasn't long until they came to find the smouldering ash of a fire that Quil had mentioned. As Jacob kicked sand over the remaining ashes, Jo turned and walked towards a large piece of driftwood, partially buried beneath the sand.

As a plume of smoke lifted in the air, Jacob turned to see that Jo had sat down on the driftwood and he walked over to join her.

Jo felt the wood shift beneath her as Jacob sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's so peaceful out here," she said, looking out at the open sea before turning her attention up at the stars shining above them. "The stars are so amazing."

"What? You don't have stars in Michigan?"

Jo elbowed Jacob lightly in the ribs and chuckled. "We do. It's just that they're so much clearer here."

"My Dad and I used to stare at the stars for hours after sunset whenever we went on camping trips up north," she mused softly as she looked up at the sky above them. "Even after he died, I'd sneak outside in the night and lay on the ground and have conversations with him." Jacob heard Jo chuckle. "It sounds silly."

"No, it's not," he told her. "My Mom was killed in an accident when I was younger. I'd talk to her as though she was right beside me."

Jo remembered that when she first met Billy Black, he had mentioned to her about his late wife and the circumstances around her untimely death. The tribe and Charlie Swan had rallied around the family and supported them during that time. Jo had seen that same support in the short time that she had been in La Push. It really was a family community.

She nodded before she stood up and pulled the blanket from her shoulders and laid it on the sand in front of the driftwood. Jacob watched as she fixed herself up to lay down on it. She glanced at him for a brief second before he slid off the driftwood and sat down on the blanket, stretching his legs out in front of him. Jo laid down and put one arm under her head as she looked up at the sky above them.

"You don't mention your Dad very often," Jacob commented softly, wondering if it was subject that she'd want to have brought up.

"He passed away when I was a little girl," Jo told him, her eyes on the stars above. "I don't remember him very much. All I have left are a few memories, the stories and the things he'd say to me. I can remember when he'd let me put my hair clips in his long hair and carry me up on his shoulders. He was tall and I felt like I was flying. I know that he loved my Mom very much. He'd always bring home flowers. Mom loved flowers. I can't remember there ever being a time when there weren't fresh flowers in the house." Jo paused and chuckled. "He'd come into the house and sneak up behind my Mom and kiss her, catching her by surprise each time."

"She was totally cool with him teaching me Quileute songs and stories. Being Irish, she claimed that she was Catholic but I don't remember her ever going to church. Even after Dad passed away, she'd ask me to sing the songs that he always sang to her and around the house."

Jo sighed.

"She'd cry everytime I sang them. I know that those dominant Quileute genes made me look a lot like him and that must have hurt for her to hear the songs and to see me," Jo said, solemnly.

"You were her last connection to him," Jacob proposed softly. "And I'm guessing that as much as it hurt her to look at you, she was thankful that he was still alive through you."

Jacob's life certainly reflected that when his Mother passed away. He knew he had Sarah's eyes. He could only imagine how painful it was for his father to look at him in the months following her death.

Feeling the sudden need to be closer to her, Jacob moved down to lay down on the blanket beside Jo. He sighed as he put one arm under his head and rested his other one between them. To his surprise, Jo's hand found his first. She gripped it tightly at first but then she simply held onto him.

Jacob turned his head to look at Jo, seeing that she was still looking up at the stars above them.

He knew that her Father was a shape shifter and it amazed him to think that Jo was a child of one. Sure, they were all descendants of Taha Aki and his own grandfather was the son of one. But no shape shifter since his great-grandfather had had children. He knew that the revelation that Jo's father was a shape shifter had brought some newfound hope to the pack that they too, could have a normal life. Jacob knew that it was a relief for Sam and Emily, whom he knew were planning on starting a family right after they were married.

A normal life.

He could almost laugh at that statement. Nothing about being a shape shifter was normal. This was a way of life for them.

As he thought back to Jo speaking about her father, his mind drifted to the fact that he had died, and from what he understood, it wasn't from natural causes. All the ancient shape shifters eventually aged with their imprints and had passed away from old age, yet Michael hadn't. All that he knew was that he had died, possibly from an accident and for a shape shifter, even one who wasn't phasing on a regular basis, that would be nearly impossible. But it had happened.

He knew that it must be a delicate subject. Talking about his own mother's death was hard enough even years after, so he tread carefully.

"Jo, if you don't mind me asking," Jacob began softly. "How did he die?"

A part of Jacob was expecting her to refuse to talk about it yet he was surprised when he felt a tight squeeze to his hand before Jo began talking.

"We were out camping when he was killed. They figure it was some sort of bear or coyote pack that attacked him. I don't really know the details. I was only eight years old when it happened."

As much as her explanation didn't make sense to him, the fact that he realized that Jo was there caused Jacob's heart to jump into his throat as she explained.

"What? You were with him?"

Jo nodded weakly. "I don't remember much of it."

In reality, Jo remembered too much. It had plagued her dreams for months following her Father's death to the point that her Mom not only put her into grief counselling but also had her visit a psychiatrist. She didn't know what to do to help her daughter, who would wake in the night screaming out for her Dad. It was heartbreaking enough for her to endure the loss of a partner. But, Jo quickly learned that through those hours of therapy, that the psychiatrist simply interpreted the nightmares as her mind trying to make sense of the horror of loosing a father. Jo couldn't convince them that what she had seen was real, so she simply stopped talking about it.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," he said, sincerely.

With a sigh, she shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

As much as it had plagued her nightmares growing up, it had been a while since she had dreamt of that day. Jo had new nightmares keeping her up in the night.

Jacob felt a chill run up Jo's arm beside him. He let go of her hand and moved his arm above her head before inviting her to come closer to him.

"Your arms are so cold, Jo," Jacob stated, as she turned towards him and slid close up to him, resting her head on his outstretched arm. He wrapped his other arm over her. "I should have brought the other blanket down here."

He felt a chuckle from Jo rumble into his chest.

"I'm fine. Who needs a blanket when I have a radiator beside me?"

Jacob chuckled as they settled back into comfortable silence.

"You smell good," Jo commented, taking a deep breath as she settled into his chest. Jake chuckled.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, like the woods."

It had been a few minutes that no one had spoke and Jacob found the sound of the waves on the beach and the trees blowing in the breeze were lulling him to sleep. He glanced beside him to find that Jo's eyes had fallen. With a smirk, he carefully rolled onto his side, holding her close to him as he moved. He heard her mumbled uncoherently before settling down once again. Carefully, Jacob kissed her forehead before closing his eyes as well.

He knew that this would be the best sleep that he'd have in a long time.

* * *

The little girl giggled as she buried herself beneath the fallen branches and leaves. She sat at the base of the tree, trying to keep from moving too much, not wanting to ruin the game and be found prematurely. The sun had already set and it simply made the game of hide and seek all the more fun.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Jo peeked out from beneath the pile of debris that she had buried herself beneath and watched as her father moved through the forest.

"I wonder where my little Jo could be," he called out mockingly, as he moved further into the dark woods.

She watched as he paused and turned back to come in the direction she was hiding. To stiffle her giggles of anticipation, Jo covered her mouth as she watched him come closer and closer. As he rounded the small grove of trees where she hid, she peeked out to see where he went, when suddenly he jumped out in front of where she hid.

"Boo! I found you!"

Jo pushed away the pieces of branches from around her and climbed over them, accepting her father's hand to pull her out of the nest of leaves she had made.

"Daddy, you always find me!"

"It helps that I can always smell you a mile away!"

He watched as Jo pouted. "I don't smell!"

Michael Clearwater laughed and picked up his daughter and placing her up onto his shoulders.

"You certainly do," he replied. "I know what your Mom smells like and I know what you smell like."

"Mommy smells like cookies," Jo told him.

Michael chuckled and nodded. Corissa worked in a bakery and he laughed, realizing that it would make sense to Jo that her mother would smell like that.

"A little. To me, she's smells like the air after a fresh spring rain."

"And me?"

"You..."

She listened as her father took in a deep intake of a breath. Jo giggled.

"Cucumbers and like a nice, fresh cantaloupe."

Jo laughed. "Daddy, I'm not a melon!"

He shook his head as he walked, holding onto one of his daughter's legs as they dangled over his shoulder. "Well, that's what you smell like to me."

"How about Mr. Granger, across the street? Mommy says he smells like smoke and tobasco."

Michael laughed and smiled teasingly. "You mean tobacco."

"I can only recognize the smell of those that are most important to me, so that if I ever had to find you, I could. Everything else is just...a big breeze of everything mixed together."

Jo giggled. "Like a puppy dog!"

When two arms suddenly wrapped around his forehead, Michael realized that Jo was leaning over his head. Michael chuckled.

"Are you smelling my hair?"

He felt her lean back once again.

"Daddy, you smell like the woods."

"The woods? Like trees?"

She nodded. "So now, I can always find you."

"Can't we play hide and seek one more time?! This time, I'll find you with my nose!"

Michael smiled and laughed at his child's banter. "Maybe next time. It's too dark out for you and it's getting close to bedtime. You had a busy day of fishing in the hot sun and I need you to have a good sleep for our ride home tomorrow. Mom won't want you grumpy when we get home."

"I love playing with you," she said, reaching down to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love playing with you too, munchkin."

Together they sang an old Quileute song that he had been teaching to Jo that weekend as they walked back towards camp. But as they approached, Michael's singing subsided as he paused and reached up to take his daughter off his shoulders.

"Jo, quiet," he said firmly yet, gently to cause the girl to stop singing.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" She even seemed to notice Michael's sudden shift in concern.

Michael's eyes darted apprehensively around the camp. Something didn't seem right. It had been nearly two decades since he had last phased, yet in his human form he knew that his senses were still heightened. But at this moment, with his child standing beside him, his protective wolf was very close to the surface and it made every hair on his body stand up straight.

"I don't know," he told Jo, truthfully. "Stay close to me."

As he moved closer to the tents, the unusual scent increased and he began to recognize it. The closest he could compare it to was that of rotten potatoes; a nasty, disgusting smell. The smell of death. He had encountered it once before following the first time he shifted into something supernatural. It was here and it not only frightened him, it angered him.

They had finally found him. And he had his most precious person in the world with him - his daughter.

* * *

 _ **A/N - Whoa...I really don't know what I can say at this point...either than, sorry for dropping it right there.**_

 _ **Thank you so much to you guests who reviewed. I obviously can't PM you my thanks and thoughts so I'm doing it here! You guys have humbled me so much. Honestly, I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed with the response that this story has had to the point where I'm afraid to let you all down. Over 90 follows and over 50 favs is really humbling to me and I thank each and every one of you for the confidence that you have in me to make this the best story that I can possibly make it. Please do let me know if you see any inconsistencies along the way - I am just one person and I am human. :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

As much as Michael attempted to control it, he couldn't keep himself from trembling. He knew what it meant. He had experienced this before and just like that hunting trip in Montana, someone whom he cared about was in danger.

He quickly glanced down at his little girl, holding onto the cuff of his shorts with her hand. She seemed oblivious to the extreme shaking that his body was enduring and had come to realize, just as he had, that something wasn't right.

"Jo, listen to me," he said, as he kept his eyes trained on the surrounding forest. "Whatever happens, I need you to keep running. Run until you find a park ranger or someone in the park store. Do you understand?"

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

"Did you hear me?" His voice was stern, demanding attention.

He glanced down at his daughter, seeing her bottom lip trembling upon hearing a tone that she had never encountered from him before. It had scared her and frankly, Michael was just as frightened. His wolf was very close to the surface and it was just as aware of the danger that his child was now in.

"But that's so far," she told him, her voice soft. "I don't want to go alone. Are you coming with me?"

Quickly, he knelt down and kissed her cheek before looking her into her eyes.

"Not right away. You run first," he quickly told her. The last thing he'd want is to lead the creature towards her and possibly other humans that were camping within the forest. He'd have to destroy it, as he did the last one. As much as he had loathed himself for what he was, and what he had done in Montana all those years ago, he knew that it was something that had to have been done.

"I'll catch up to you as soon as I can."

"What? Why can't you come with me?"

"I want to make sure that you'll be safe and then I'll come and find you," he told her.

Knowing that he had beat a creature of this kind once before, Michael felt confident. Except he knew how traumatic it was for Harry to see his older brother change into a wolf before his very eyes. He wasn't about to subject that to his 8 year old daughter.

"Promise?"

Michael hesitated for a brief second, seeing the fear in Jo's eyes. He smiled.

"I promise."

Hearing a crunching sound in the distance, Michael swiftly got up and stood in front of Jo. It was then that he saw them; 5 of them in fact and his heart sank. Their large, hairy bodies were menacing as saliva seemed to drip from their open jaws as they bared their teeth at him.

He wasn't expecting five. Fear and anger pulsed through his body as Michael could feel that he was already shifting from the inside out.

"Jo," his voice said, trembling as much as his body was. "Run."

Except Jo was frozen in fear at hearing a sudden menacing snarl rip through the silence of the forest. To Jo's surprise Michael ran away from her and towards the creatures.

"Daddy!"

Michael cast one last glance back at Jo, his body trembling as he urged her to run in the opposite direction. He yelled it as much as he growled it out. "Go!"

Seeing a glimpse of large masses of dark fur rushing towards their campsite, Jo turned and began to run into the dark woods. As snarls, snapping jaws and yelps of pain echoed in the otherwise quiet forest, Jo ran. Branches and roots reached out to her like bony arms trying to pull her back and down. Tears streamed down her face as the sound of animals battling one another ensued beyond her.

Wondering if he Dad was following her yet, Jo quickly looked over her shoulder to see creatures in the distance that would be forever ingrained in her nightmares. A light brown dog, the size of a horse seemed to be swarmed by the dark, larger ones. Seeing bared teeth from all the creatures and not seeing or hearing her father, she began to sob before she heard a painful howl come from the one being ganged up upon.

Jo began to run again, not certain how long she had been running or how far. The battle behind her had quieted to silence and all she could hear was the sound of her own sobbing and gasping as she ran through the dark forest. Suddenly, her foot caught on a root and she fell hard onto the ground.

'I need you to keep running,' she remembered hearing. 'Run until you find someone.'

"I can't," she gasped, sobbing as she rolled over. "I can't run anymore."

Jo sat up and rubbed her knees before seeing a large piece of brush beside her. Remembering the game of hide and seek not too long ago, she grabbed it and dragged it towards the base of a tree before sitting down and pulling it over herself. Finally, Jo sat down and let out a ragged breath. Her entire body was trembling and she instantly felt cold.

Jo listened to the surrounding forest, and began to cry once again when she couldn't hear anything in the distance. Yet, she remembered her father's promise to come after her. He always had an uncanny ability to finding her that Jo had no doubt that he would again. But the silence frightened her.

"Daddy? Where are you?" She whispered aloud between her quiet tears.

The sound of sniffing and crunching of leaves coming around the tree where she hid caused her to put a hand over her mouth to muffle her whimpering. Jo tucked her feet in closer to herself. A low growl snarled from just behind the large brush under which she hid. Jo couldn't help but begin to panic as she caught sight of a red, sticky snout pushing its way through the brush towards her as the lips pulled back to reveal a line of sharp teeth. She pinched her eyes closed tightly, turning her head away from the beast that had found her hiding spot. She knew it wasn't alone. Growls seemed to come at her from every angle as she trembled and sobbed.

A loud howl ripped through the night air and Jo's eyes suddenly opened with a start. It took her mind a moment to cross over from realizing that what she had heard was just a dream, but when she heard the howl again, she quickly sat up and looked into the dark forest behind them.

"What the hell was that?!"

Jacob had been asleep up until the moment that Jo had suddenly awoken. It had been the best sleep he had had in a long time, until he felt an odd panicked feeling spread throughout his body just prior to waking. He knew that he hadn't been dreaming but when he saw that Jo was awake and heard her elevated heart rate, he knew that it was her that he must had felt.

"That was just a wolf, Jo," Jacob replied with a slight smirk. He thought that the sound of the howl would be enough to explain that.

He recognized it to be Embry except he had no idea what he was communicating. His inner wolf perked up its ears to listen and Jacob turned towards the forest that Jo was staring at. It didn't sound urgent and Jacob guessed that it was merely Embry calling out his location.

"Just a wolf," Jo repeated softly to herself. Jacob turned to look at her, seeing the anxiety written on her face. He could still feel it thrumming through the imprint. "And they're common around here?"

He nodded.

"Quite common."

He smiled for her benefit, somewhat confused to be feeling that undeniable fear that he knew she seemed to be experiencing. Everything that he had been told about imprints was that not only was the wolf drawn to her, but that the imprint would be drawn to the wolf as well. For Jo to have such a strong reaction to simply hearing a howl concerned him.

"You're not afraid of wolves, are you?"

Jo smiled, although Jacob knew her well enough already to know that it was forced. For emphasis, she rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I'm just not a fan of them, that's all. I'm not really a dog person to begin with."

Jacob took a deep breath. This was something he wasn't anticipating when he finally accepted the imprint.

"You don't need to worry, Jo. They're harmless."

"Harmless?" She let out a sarcastic chuckle. The creatures that resembled wolves to her young mind that she had seen that night many years ago certainly were not harmless.

"Tell me why wolves are always portrayed in movies as dangerous and scary. They are almost always attacking someone. Just that alone goes to show that they are certainly not harmless."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "That's the movies. It isn't real."

He watched as she crossed her arms defiantly in front of her.

"What makes you such a wolf expert?"

Jacob looked down at his hands in his lap, wondering how he should approach her question. As much as he just wanted to tell her about himself and the pack, not only was her leaving stopping him but now to know that she had an incredible fear of wolves as well certainly solidified his decision to keep it to himself. He tackled it from a different angle.

"Well, I've heard the legends. You and I both know that our tribe descended from wolves. I can't see how creatures that are meant to protect the tribe can be dangerous."

A smile came to Jo's face. "Yeah, but those are just stories, Jake. You can't honestly think that the wolves running around the forest are protecting the tribe. It just sounds incredibly ridiculous if you ask me."

"And here you were just trying to convince me a minute ago that what you see in a movie is real," Jacob chided with a smile.

"Fair enough," Jo countered.

As though on cue, another howl tore through the night sky effectively ceasing the conversation as Jo turned her head towards the forest behind them and quickly stood up on the blanket.

"That," Jo said, her voice studdering. "That sounded closer."

 _Paul_ , Jacob thought, grinding his teeth as he jumped to his feet and grabbed Jo's hand, pulling her towards him. She made no effort to pull away as she came into contact with Jacob's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

"Jo, you're safe," he said directly into her ear.

Jo's dislike for wolves extended further than he thought. He could feel the intense fear she had after Paul howled. Jacob could wring Embry and Paul's necks for making so much noise. There was no need for them to be howling when they're already communicating through the collective pack mind. That's when it hit him.

Quil and Jared must have told them where he and Jo were. If this was the pack's idea of interrupting his time alone with Jo, it was certainly working and he wasn't impressed in the slightest, especially given the latest discoveries.

Although Embry was still quite a distance away, he could smell and sense that Paul had gotten closer since his impromptu howling.

"It's probably still a kilometer or so away. But you don't need to worry, Jo. Like I said before, the wolves around here are harmless. In fact, some of them are just a nuisance, a real pain in the ass and a few need to mind their own business."

Jo chuckled as she stood with Jacob's arms around her. She had to admit that she did feel safer with him.

"It sounds like you have a beef with some of them," she commented, teasingly.

"In a way, I supposed I do," Jacob stated, glaring over her head and into the forest towards where he knew Paul wasn't too far from.

Intending to not allow their uninvited eavesdroppers to ruin the lovely night, Jacob took Jo's hand and they sat back down on the blanket once again. Jacob hoped that Jo could forget about the wolves in the forest and just relax with him.

Jo had to admit that Jacob's quiet presense beside her certainly helped to diminish the fear that she had. They sat side by side and watched the waves before Jo looked down to see Jacob's hand still entwined with her own. She slowly let go and turned his hand over, and ran her fingers along the inside of his palm.

The sensation brought a smile to his face as he looked down to see her lighter skin tone over his own.

Finally, he grabbed her hand as she teased his palm and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. As though they were having an entire conversation simply by quick glances, smirks and the occasional chuckle, Jo couldn't help but lean forward and place a kiss on his cheek.

The world around them had faded away. That was exactly what Jacob was hoping for. He could see it in Jo's eyes and sense through the imprint that the fear she had felt earlier had all but disappeared. Her focus was on him and his inner wolf was revelling in it.

Jacob watched curiously as she picked up his hand once again and kissed his palm before weaving her fingers between his own.

"Your skin is so warm," she commented softly. "Just holding your hands warms me up."

"Are you cold?" Jacob asked, concern clearly etched on his face.

Instead of answering, Jo smiled. Jacob watched as Jo's eyes twinkled and a mischevious grin broke out on her face.

"I have an idea. Close your eyes," she told him.

Jacob was curious about her expression and smiled but before he could ask why, Jo continued.

"I want to try something."

"What?"

A slight flush of red came to her cheeks before she spoke. "An experiment, I guess you could call it."

Jacob rolled his eyes, tired of not exactly understanding what Jo was meaning. He watched how she shifted her legs beneath her and sat up on her knees so that she was at eye level with him.

"What kind of experiment?"

Jo let out a harrumph. "No more questions. Just humour me for a minute."

With a smile, Jacob nodded. He'd never be able to say no to her. He simply wanted to know what she was intending to do. Jacob hated being left in the dark. But he did trust her and if whatever she was planning would help in her learning to trust him, then he'd do it.

He closed his eyes, as she had originally asked.

Jacob waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

The intense aroma of melons and cucumber filled his nostrils just as he felt something soft and warm brush against his lips. He made a quick intake of a breath when he realized what Jo was doing. It was nothing like the kiss in Charlie's kitchen. Whereas that was passionate, demanding and had the potential to continue if it wasn't for Sue coming into the room, this was different. This was gentle, chaste and sweet. As quickly as it started, she broke the kiss. As much as Jacob wished for her to continue, he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"That was...quite an experiment," he said, smiling. "What were the results?"

Jo smiled teasingly. She had felt the warmth again as she had the first time she had kissed him. A rush of heat spread momentarily from the top of her head to her toes. The chill she felt was instantly gone as the warmth had flooded her body.

"I'm much warmer now."

Jacob smirked and leaned back on his hands. "It's that pure Quileute blood."

As quickly as his smirk appeared on his face, it faded as he heard the sound of footsteps in the sand coming up from behind him. A low rumbling began deep in his chest at anyone who would come close to them as he turned to see find out who it was. Jacob smelled them the moment he turned his head.

"Whoa Jo," Paul cried out. "Way to show Jake who's the alpha!"

Jacob quickly glanced to Jo, seeing the confusion on her face before a smile appeared. He could tell that she hadn't really put much thought into his words and was actually trying to figure out who was speaking to them in the darkness. It wasn't until Paul and Embry climbed over the large piece of driftwood behind them that she recognized their faces.

"You're just jealous, Paul," Embry chided. "Rachel would never be that forceful and you know it."

"What do you know, huh?"

"I know enough."

Jacob pinched his eyes shut. Not only did he not want Jo to hear the banter between his pack brothers and have the chance of something accidentally slipping from their mouths that she would question, but he also wasn't wanting to hear about the relationship that Paul had with his sister. He heard and saw enough of it through the man's mind whenever he phased. He didn't need to hear it now as well.

"How long have you guys been here?"

Paul looked to Embry and shrugged. "Not long. We only caught that hot kiss before we decided to come out in the event that we were to witness any other displays of affection that would otherwise be inappropriate for the minds of..."

Embry elbowed Paul in the ribs causing the aggressive wolf to glare at him.

"I'm glad that we could entertain you guys," Jo stated sarcastically, obviously a bit miffed.

"Ignore him, Jo," Jacob said as he glared at Paul.

Paul smirked as he sat down on the driftwood, the wood creaking with his weight.

"What are you guys doing out here anyways?" Jacob asked.

"Sam," Embry began. "He was wondering if you would be bringing Jo back to Emily's later."

Jacob knew what Sam was asking by having Embry and Sam inquire about them going to Emily's. He presumed that he would have told her about the wolf pack and the imprint by now. The man knew how he felt about telling her considering she was leaving but still seemed persistent in trying to convince him otherwise.

"Not tonight guys," Jacob told them. The smile on Paul's face faded slightly before he nodded tersely. "But you can let Sam know that I'll stop by for a quick visit. I need to talk to him."

Embry smiled meekly at Jo before nodding to Jacob.

"Can you guys do me a favour?" Jo asked, as Embry nodded. "Let Emily know that I'm able to come over this Friday to watch a movie. Tell her it won't be until after 9 though. I'm working until 8:30."

A second went by before Embry looked to Paul before the pair glanced back at Jo.

"Working? You have a job?" Jacob asked, obviously surprised. The other two were just as shocked. They hadn't heard from either Seth or Leah about Jo getting a job.

She shrugged sheepishly. "It's nothing special. I started a few days ago at the bowling alley in Forks."

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Embry exclaimed.

"So, you're staying?" Jacob asked, a part of him wanting to hear the answer while he was afraid to hear her say that it was simply temporary.

Except, Jo nodded and smiled.

"I figured that if I'm going to be staying with my Aunt and cousins, I should at least get a job to help with bills and such," she told them.

Jacob smiled broadly as he ran his hand through his hair. He was not able to understand how and when this had all happened without him knowing. He was in awe and the shock still hadn't eased up.

"But it's just temporary," she told him, as his smile faded slightly. "At least until I find something better."

"Are you kidding?! Would we be able to get a deal if you're working when I bring some of the guys in?" Paul quickly asked, instantly eager to hear if he would be able to save some money.

Jo nodded.

"Perfect!" Paul exclaimed. "Quil's birthday is coming up and we're trying to come up with an idea on a surprise for him. Mind you, nothing is kept a secret around here for too long with the way the guys talk."

Paul glanced up at Jacob, seeing that the news of Jo staying still hadn't completely sunk in yet.

"I can take care of that for you," she told him. "Let me know a day and how many lanes you're wanting and I can get them reserved."

Paul slapped his hands together, his smile wide.

"Sweet! Better yet, I'll have Emily give you a call. That woman is a fortress of secrets - Quil won't find out then."

A few more minutes and Embry and Paul took off for the parking lot with the assurance that they'd bring the messages to Emily and Sam for them.

Jacob turned to Jo after they left and smiled.

"You are incredible," he told her, as she grinned. "Why didn't you tell me that you're staying?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't even sure up until recently whether I'd be staying or not. I took the job in the event that I wanted to make my home here permanent. Only Aunt Sue knew about it."

The smile on Jacob's face still hadn't left.

"Jo, that's just..." He began and shook his head. "I just can't believe it. You were so determined to leave. What changed your mind?"

She turned and looked out towards the waves.

"It was a lot of things," she told him. "It was the fresh air, the beautiful woods, the feeling of family, and the people here. I feel at home here...comfortable."

La Push had certainly embraced Jo as a long lost daughter of the tribe. There was no doubt that she was feeling connected to the place by now. But he knew that Jo also came from a larger urban area and there were a lot of things that their area of Washington was lacking compared to where she lived before.

"You know, it's quite far from Michigan. No big cities, no shopping malls..."

Jo nodded and smirked. That was one of the perks. Jo was happy to leave that life behind and start fresh.

"Yeah, just bugs, bad weather and wolves."

Jacob chuckled.

"But there was also you," Jo told him, as she turned to meet his gaze. "I've never met someone like you before. You make me feel safe here and that's a feeling I haven't felt in a very long time."

He looked down at their hands as Jo once again took his within her smaller one.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he told her.

He knew that now there would be a time very soon when he'd have no choice but to introduce her to his wolf. If they would be growing closer with each passing day, it would happen eventually. Jacob only hoped and prayed that she'd have that same safe feeling at that time.

* * *

Dropping Jo off at the Clearwater's and then leaving her for the evening deemed to be harder than Jacob ever thought. He knew that the longer he spent with her, the more he'd become tied to her through the imprint. Jake could still feel that nagging pull at his chest even as he walked into Emily's house. The moment he walked in, all eyes seemed to turn to him. It was obvious that they were in mid-conversation when he opened the door.

"Jake, it's good that you're here," Sam said with a smile on his face, before glancing at the other boys who sat around the room. He noted that they were all there except for Quil and Embry who were out running patrol.

"I just heard the good news - Jo is staying."

His other pack members hollered out their approval before Sam spoke again.

"Now, you need to tell her about the imprint and wolf pack sooner than later," he told him. "The longer that you wait, the harder it will be."

"Sam, I can't," Jacob said. "At least not yet."

Seeing the concern on Jacob's face, Sam quieted the other pack members in the room.

"What is it?"

Jacob shook his head. "She has an extreme fear of wolves."

There was a beat before Jared and Paul burst out laughing at the same time. The others couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly under their breath. Sam's stoned face remained as such, seeing the gravity of the situation. Jacob couldn't help but growl out loud at his brothers but it was Leah who was the first to stand up.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up!?" She exclaimed.

The outburst shocked the other pack members. Never had Leah stood up for any imprint. Leah had resented Jo from the very start, even more so after Jacob imprinted on her. Although she was just starting to enjoy her cousin's company, Leah felt offended on Jo's behalf after hearing the laughter coming from the pack; the group that was to one day become her family.

"If this was happening to any of your bitch imprints, you'd be angry and devastated!" Leah shouted. "Give Jake some credit! He's had to deal with a lot of shit lately and you guys are acting like this is one big joke!"

She paused for a moment, satisfied that she had left them speechless with their mouths hanging open.

"And if any of you make fun of Jo's fears, I'll personally castrate you."

When she ended her rant, she stormed out of the house, leaving a quiet room in her wake. Jacob stepped towards her, blocking her hasty exit.

"Thanks Leah," he told her softly.

She sighed and looked past him

"Yeah, just don't do anything stupid and freak her out or I'll beat the crap out you," she snapped before side stepping him and leaving the house.

The moment Leah left the house, she phased and ran home. She was happy to be out of the company of those wolves. Being the only female in the pack automatically put her at the bottom of the so-called food chain. As much as it seemed to be sexist in the real world, when it came to the wolf pack, it was natural. For Leah, it felt good to tell the men off for once. She wouldn't forget their faces for a long time and she was certain they'd remember her words.

* * *

 _ **A/N - So...this was supposed to be posted on Monday...but something came up...actually a big something. I broke my foot. :( You'd think with the extra time I've been sitting around that I'd have more time to just write. But, I never knew how painful a broken foot could be. I only broke my outer metatarsal(at least that's what I think it was) and my pinky toe is black and blue from bruising... I don't even want to tell you what happened because it is embarrassing to think that it was enough to cause so much pain. But I have to say - the pain relievers were good. ;). I did read this over a few times so I hope I caught the grammar, spelling and word usage mistakes. But, if anything in this chapter seems 'off', I'm blaming it on my medication. Haha...**_

 _ **Thank you to my 100th follower - HPuni101.**_

 _ **Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter and added me to their favourites and alerts! I appreciate each and every one of them...especially when you're sitting in bed with an elevated foot. ;).**_


	16. Chapter 16

"It's been years since I've been bowling," Billy commented with a smile, as he slid from the passenger seat of the pickup truck and into his waiting wheel chair. Jacob held it steady as his father got comfortable before he reached back into the cab of the truck for the plastic bag full of napkins, plates and forks. He quickly hooked the bag over the wheelchair handle before closing the door and pushing his father's wheelchair towards the front door of the bowling alley.

"You know, Charlie, Harry and myself used to come here a lot when we were younger. It sure has changed over the years."

"That's what happens when you get old, Dad," Jacob replied with a smirk.

Billy scoffed. "Thanks son."

Jacob was eager to get back inside the bowling alley, not just because Quil and Paul were to be arriving within 15 minutes, but also because Jo was inside. He knew that Sam had sent him on errands around town in order to stop him from hovering over Jo too much.

Sam had noticed that the young woman was beginning to be annoyed with Jacob and his need to ensure that she wasn't needing his assistance with anything. But Sam had to smile. Jacob had truely given into the imprint but this was Jo's place of employment and for that evening, she was on the clock and he'd have to back off a bit. The managers had been generous enough to give them a discount for renting out four of the bowling lanes for 2 hours and Sam didn't want Jacob to jeopardize that or Jo's employment there. Jacob knew that he couldn't be near Jo while she was working so he found himself getting antsy just standing around and watching. Helping with decorating wasn't much better. Jared had yelled at him numerous times in order to get his attention while he and Embry were trying to hang streamers from the rafters.

Jake had not been pleased when he overheard Emily's suggestion to Sam that they should send him out on an errand to the store to get extra forks and napkins before having him head back to La Push to pick up his Dad. They knew very well that Billy could have easily gotten a ride into Forks with Sue Clearwater, who was already bringing Old Quil. It would then make his trip even longer, but that was the point.

So, now as he walked into the bowling alley, he glared at Sam before Sue Clearwater came up to them with a smile on her face.

But Jacob didn't hear what she was saying. His eyes widened when he saw that Jo was on the third highest rung of a 10 foot ladder with Jared at the bottom holding it steady for her. Streamers crossed over her and she pushed them up out of her way while she stretched above her to tie a bunch of balloons to the rafters.

Jared had been keeping an eye on her, watching her every move. The man knew that Jake would have his head if anything happened to Jo. He was concentrating so much that it barely registered to him that Jacob had returned until he was walking towards him. Although he did a great job at hiding it, Jared could see the expression of panic underlining his features.

"Jo, what are you doing up there?" Jacob called up to her, his voice surprisingly controlled.

"I'm knitting a scarf, Jake." Sarcasm dripped from her words as she strained to tie the balloons tight enough so that they wouldn't fall. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Jacob looked to Jared who held tight to the ladder in front of him. The man held in a snicker as Jo had spoken.

"You let her go up there?"

"Jake, I told her that I'd do it for her. But man, you try telling her that," Jared stated, glancing up at the woman in question. "She's persistent and tenacious."

"But, you wouldn't have gotten this looking as nice as it is," Jo shouted down at them, after overhearing their short conversation below her. "You guys overlook detail and simply want to get things done quickly."

Jared rolled his eyes and looked to Jacob.

"And, she's a damned perfectionist on top of it all! Good luck with that, buddy."

Jo chuckled as she came down the ladder after hearing Jared's comment. She wasn't going to argue with him - she knew it was true.

Jared moved back to allow her to reach the remaining steps. As she did, Embry walked up to them with his hand out while Jared reached into his pocket and shoved a 5 dollar bill into the waiting hand. Jacob and Jo stared at them in confusion as Embry smiled cheekily.

"Uh, yeah," Embry began. "We made a bet to see if you'd freak out seeing Jo at the top of the ladder."

Embry smiled at Jared before walking away. "Always a pleasure taking your money, Cameron."

Jared mumbled under his breath and cursed as he glared at the other man before walking away with the ladder under his arm.

Jo smiled and shook her head.

"This looks great," Jacob stated, looking around the room. "Quil is going to be surprised."

Jo nodded. "I hope so. But, it was more of Emily's doing. Her and I spent a good two hours talking about it last week when I came over. She planned everything from the decorations to figuring out how to get Quil here without having him suspect anything. I just arranged the bowling alley and decorated the cake for her. It's all I had time for. I've been working 8 hours every evening here this week."

"I know. I've missed you," Jake said, gently taking her hand. "I'm glad that you at least have tomorrow off."

He paused and looked back at the decorations and group of friends that mingled around the lanes that they had rented.

"Regardless, I think he'll love it."

A second later, Sam's voice called out. He held his phone within his hands.

"Paul just texted. They parked the car down the block and are on their way over."

With a smile, Jo moved away from Jacob and rushed back towards the front counter in order to greet them when they came in. The other guests moved towards the side walls in order to not be seen from the front door. Jo reached beneath the counter and turned up the volume on the country radio station. As though on command, the door opened to the bowling alley. Quil caught Jo's eye and he smiled. Just as he was about to greet her, a resounding 'SURPRISE' was yelled to a shell-shocked Quil. Paul clapped his hand over his friend's shoulder and smiled broadly, as Quil turned to him with an accusatory finger waving at him.

"You tricked me!" Quil exclaimed, although he wasn't the least bit upset about it.

Paul shrugged. "Yeah, it helps that you're so gullible."

By the look on Quil's face, he didn't appear to care about being misled. The others came up to him, offering their happy birthday's to him before the group moved towards the rented lanes.

Jo would glance over towards the lanes where Quil and the others were playing as she attended to the other people within the small bowling alley. It had quickly become a full house that night. Jo was keeping busy and although she could hear the celebrations going on by the lanes, she had yet to make her way over to see how it was going or even say happy birthday to Quil. When she was finally given a ten minute break partway through her shift, she went around the counter and headed towards the lanes where the party was happening.

Finding an empty seat near one of the rented lanes, Jo sat down and watched as it was Paul's turn to bowl. The man took his time, leaned forward a few times and strutted down towards the lane, adding some flare to his style.

"We're getting old here, Pauly! Just roll the damn ball!" Jared exclaimed from where he sat a few seats down from where Jo sat. Beside him, Embry chuckled softly. For all the time Paul was taking, it certainly wasn't helping him in the scoring department. In the lane he played, he was currently at the bottom.

Finally, he let go of the ball. This time, he knocked down seven right down the middle.

"There is no way you're going to be able to hit those!" Embry told him.

Jo giggled, watching the heckling and the innocent wagers that the pair were doing while Paul waited for the pins to be lined up for his next ball. When a pair of hands suddenly rested onto her shoulders, Jo sighed. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. Jo could feel the intense heat through the fabric of her shirt. Jacob's hands began to gently massage her shoulders.

"A little to the left," Jo asked teasingly, as she relaxed into his hands.

"Your shoulders are so tight," Jacob told her.

"It's been a busy night."

Jacob looked around the bustling bowling alley. Each lane was full and the canteen seemed to always have a line waiting at it.

"I only have 10 minutes before I have to go back to work."

"It's too bad that you're working tonight," Jacob said. "Otherwise, you could join us."

Jo guffawed. "You're better off that I don't. I haven't bowled since I was 14 years old. I'd need the guard rails up."

He paused his massaging of her shoulders.

"Seriously? You haven't bowled since you were 14?"

When he stopped massaging, Jo instantly missed it. She nudged his hands with her shoulders hoping he'd get the hint before he began again.

"Jake, you're up!" Quil called from the lane that he was playing at.

He let go of Jo's shoulders and was about to make his way over to the lane when he suddenly turned to Jo.

"You take my turn," he told her.

Jo laughed. "If you want to lose."

"You're not going to make me lose."

He reached over the chair and offerred his hand towards her.

"Just this one time and I won't bug you again to play tonight," he promised.

With a sigh, and a quick glance at her watch, Jo nodded. "Just one turn and then I'll have to go back to work."

She walked over to the lane that Jacob shared with Quil, Seth and his Dad. As he told them that Jo is taking his turn, she picked out a ball from the ball return. She stared down at the pins at the other end of the lane and cradled the bowling ball in her arms.

"Do you even know how to bowl?" Jake asked, coming up beside her.

"Of course I do," Jo said, smirking at him before shoving her thumb and first two fingers into the holes. "I said it's been a while since I bowled, not that I didn't know how."

Jacob held up his hands in surrender and backed up before crossing his arms in front of him. He glanced over at his Dad who found the entire exchange amusing. He wasn't the only one watching. Emily slid over beside Billy to watch Jo give it a try.

"Jo! Line it up a bit to the left," Billy called out to her.

She had obviously heard as she took a slight step to her left before she held the bowling ball within her hands before taking a step forward and rolling it down the lane. It stayed on course until it slid off the lane and into the gutter after hitting the pin closest to the edge. Jo turned to Jacob and shrugged.

He winced.

"I told you," Jo said, walking back to sit beside Seth.

"Hey!" Jacob called out. "You have one more go at it."

He reached into the ball return and pulled out one that he knew felt a bit lighter and was a tad smaller.

"And this time, I'm going to help you."

Jo rolled his eyes.

"Jake, I know what I'm doing."

He walked up to Jo and handed her the bowling ball that he held in his hand.

"Honestly, Jo," he began. "It looked a bit like you were trying to pull weeds out of the ground."

Jo laughed. "It wasn't that bad!"

"I didn't say that it was bad," Jacob quickly stated, with a chuckle. "It's just that your technique needs some work. Here, let me show you."

Jacob stepped around behind Jo and wrapped his arms around her, putting a hand on either arm. He leaned down and gently kissed the side of head by her ear before whispering instructions to her. Jared noticed and nudged Paul beside him.

"Man, that guy is ballin'," Jared said softly. "If I pulled a move like that on Kim, she'd just start giggling and nudge me away."

Paul harrumphed. "With Jake being in my head whenever I phase, I cannot even think of Rachel and I like that or else I'd have Jake on my tail."

Jared nodded in agreement. He had seen Jacob's reaction to the first few memories that Paul had slipped while he had been on patrol. It wasn't pretty.

"I'm just glad that we no longer have the 24 hour Bellathon in our heads anymore."

"I could drink to that one!" Paul exclaimed as he looked back over at Jo and Jacob.

Jacob had backed up, allowing Jo the opportunity to bowl on her own. This time, she managed to knock down more than one pin, but it was far from being a spare.

"You'll get it next time, Jo," Billy told her as she came to sit down beside his wheel chair. He paused and looked at her as she watched while Quil got up for his turn.

"I was told that you were the one who made Quil's cake."

"Emily made it - I decorated it."

Billy nodded. "You did a great job on it. Certainly better than what the grocery store in town here makes. We'd have to go to all the way to a bigger city like Port Angeles to get something with the quality that you had going on."

Jo paused and looked at him. The man had turned to look at Quil as the birthday boy took his turn.

"Emily told me that you mentioned to her that your Mom ran a bakery."

Jo nodded, as she digested what Billy was telling her. "Yeah, I helped her out there for a few summers when I was younger. She sold it when she got sick in order to pay for hospital and doctor bills."

"Well, you certainly learned something from her," he said. "If this, bowling job doesn't work out for you in the long run, you could always consider picking up where she left off. I'm sure you'd have a lot of business with these boys."

"I...uh...I never really thought about it."

Up until that point, Jo hadn't considered it. Baking had been a hobby for hers for years. The area in Michigan where she lived had such a vast market that most small businesses would never have survived, especially a bakery. Her Mom's had been unique. She had a devoted clientele who would stop in daily for their morning coffee and cinnamon buns, and those who would stop by later in the afternoon to bring home a dessert. Her name got around based on word of mouth. There was no other way she'd make it in that area.

But Forks was a town that thrived on its small businesses. The market was certainly different, and it was an idea that Jo would certainly consider especially now that she wasn't planning on leaving.

"If you bake as well as you decorated that cake, I'd be your first customer," Billy told her, his eyes twinkling.

She sat for another minute or two before excusing herself to go back to work.

The evening went on and as the party dwindled down, the boys quickly assisted in pulling down the decorations. Jared had already left with Quil and Quil's grandfather. Sam had taken Emily home. Jo had noticed that Emily looked drained. She knew that she had been working hard to put the party together.

Leah, Seth and Sue had taken off with Billy to visit Charlie. Sue had mentioned to Jo to give Charlie's house a call before her shift was up if she happened to need a ride home. It appeared to be the case as only Jacob, Paul and Embry remained and couldn't stay any longer.

"Sam needs some work done out by Emily's place," he told her, noting that he'd have to come up with a better lie if she was going to question the fact that it was late in the evening. He had to run patrols and his chest ached that he couldn't stay longer. It hurt even more to have to lie to her.

Jo nodded in understanding, although she did wonder exactly what there was that had to be done in the night. Strangely enough, she found herself trusting his word. "Don't worry about it Jake. Aunt Sue and Billy went over to Charlie's. I'll give them for a call when I'm done here in another hour or so."

Jacob smiled curtly before leaning in and brushed his hand across her cheek before giving her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Let's go, Jake," Paul said chuckling as he nudged Jacob in his shoulder as he passed by him on his way out the door. "Time's a wastin'."

Jake sighed and smiled at Jo before following Paul out the door.

Being so late in the evening, there were no new people coming in. Jo spent her time cleaning up dishes, wiping down counters and picking up around the bowling alley with her other co-workers. When her shift had ended, Jo sighed. She couldn't wait to get back home and put her feet up. Jo picked up the phone and quickly called Charlie's house.

" _Hello, Swan residence_."

Jo paused for a moment when she heard the female voice yet didn't recognize it as it belonging to Sue.

"Uh, would Sue Clearwater be there?"

" _I'm sorry, but Sue left to go home a while ago,"_ came her reply. The sound of a deeper man's voice could barely be heard in the background before the person spoke again. " _Hold on a sec, here's Charlie."_

Before Jo could even respond, she heard Charlie Swan's voice speak into her ear.

" _Hey, Jo_?"

"Charlie, yeah it's me," Jo replied.

" _Sorry kid, but you missed your Aunt. Her and Billy left not too long ago and said that you would probably get a ride home with one of the La Push guys._ "

"Oh," Jo said, as she quickly thought through her next course of action. She could call her aunt or even Jacob or Paul to see if they could swing back into town and get her.

" _You know what, don't worry about it. I'll swing by and bring you home_ ," Charlie suddenly told her.

"Charlie, you don't have to that."

After a beat, he sighed.

" _Yeah, I think I should_ ," he told her. " _This whole thing is kinda my fault."_

Before Jo could question what he meant, he told her that he'd come by within the next 15 minutes. He also didn't allow her to take no for an answer either. So for the next 15 minutes, Jo stood by the door until a car pulled up alongside the curb. She certainly didn't recognize it to be one that belonged to Charlie. In fact, she had never seen him in anything either than the old junky pick up truck that seemed to take up residence in his driveway or his police cruiser. Assuming that it was a patron for one of the restaurants open late along the main drag of Forks, Jo stayed inside. It wasn't until one of the occupants stepped out of the passenger seat and smiled at her that she recognized who it was.

Bella Swan.

When Bella gestured for her to come out, Jo groaned inwardly as she pushed open the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella," she said, smiling curtly.

Jo wasn't about to be amicable to the person who treated Jacob horribly beyond what anyone should ever had been treated.

"I know who you are. Where's Charlie?"

Bella shoved her hands into her pockets, hearing the distinct hostility in Jo's tone. Although Bella didn't know how much Jo knew about her and the Cullen's, it was obvious that she didn't like her. Considering that Jo had been in the company of the wolf pack, she was certainly assured that they would have devulged anything and everything that she had done to Jacob, regardless if she had done it with good intentions or not.

"We're driving you home as a favour to Charlie."

"We?"

"My sister-in-law, Alice and I," Bella explained, glancing to the car behind her as Alice climbed out of the drivers seat. Jo looked over and saw the familiar pixie looking at her with a smile. "We were over visiting my Dad when you called."

Jo nodded, understanding. "You answered the phone."

Bella smirked.

"We're just heading back home and La Push is kinda on the way, if you're wanting a ride. Besides, since Jacob mentioned you, I've been wanting to meet you."

Jo sighed, considering her options. To call anyone from La Push to come and get her, she'd be sitting and waiting for another half hour at least. Finally, she relented and nodded.

Jo climbed into the backseat as Alice and Bella sat back in the front.

"Hi Jo," Alice said, looking over her shoulder at her. "I'm Alice."

Jo smiled curtly. "Thanks for the ride."

"Not a problem," she said, turning back to turn on the ignition.

As they drove out of Forks and towards La Push, Alice would look up in her rear-view mirror at the woman sitting in the backseat. She couldn't get over how much she smelled like the dogs. Bringing Jo home was never her idea. She was perfectly content to visit with Charlie.

The man adored her and although he tried to dissuade Sue and Billy from leaving his house in haste when his daughter and Alice arrived, he seemed oblivious as to why. As much as Alice wished to stay at Charlie's, Bella felt bad that it was because of them that Jo didn't have a ride home. She felt even worse when her Dad felt obligated to bring Jo back to La Push. Besides, Alice knew that Bella was really interested in knowing this woman who was now the imprint of her former best friend. In a way, Alice knew that Bella still cared for Jacob and his well-being, despite his natural hostility towards them. But for someone who seemed eager to know more about Jo, Bella hadn't said much since they got into the car. Alice wasn't certain if Bella was suddenly having issues with her thirst control given that they were now in a closed compartment. Her visions never revealed anything happening. Besides, she couldn't imagine that being the case considering all she could smell was dog.

"So, Jo," Alice began, to break the silence, "Charlie mentioned that you're staying in La Push indefinitely now."

Jo nodded. "That's the plan."

"What made you decide to come all the way out here in the first place?"

"No reason," she told her, as she glanced out the window. "I just wanted to see where my Dad grew up."

Alice nodded and smiled. "I heard that you were related to the Clearwater's."

She glanced over at Bella, hoping and waiting for when she would jump into the conversation. Bella seemed to notice the pointed stare that Alice was shooting at her every few seconds. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Jo - it was just that she suddenly realized that the only thing they had in common was Jacob. Bella knew that she had hurt him and that Jo was most likely resentful of that fact.

"So, then you must know that Jake and I were good friends," Bella suddenly said.

"Can we not talk about Jake? It's weird talking about my boyfriend with his ex-girlfriend."

Bella snorted.

"Technically, I wasn't his girlfriend."

"Either way, we're not talking about him."

"Suit yourself," Bella stated and paused for a moment before continuing. "I wasn't aware that you two were in a relationship."

With a sigh, Jo looked towards the front of the car. "Yeah, it's still relatively new - a few weeks or so."

Bella smiled, happy to hear that things had worked out for Jacob. "That's great to hear. I'm glad that he has you."

Jo looked up at Bella, somewhat surprised to hear her comment. Everything she had seen and heard implied that Bella was the Wicked Bitch of the West, although she had heard worse nicknames for her from the guys at La Push. Still, she wasn't about to suddenly switch her views on her but it did make her think.

When they began to slow down, Jo looked up towards the front of the car and noticed that they were pulling over onto the gravel side. Jo's quick assumption was that something was wrong with the car.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Alice replied, putting the car into park and let it idle. "This is as far as we can go. You're going to have to walk from here."

Alice couldn't wait to get away from the stench that came from Jo.

Jo looked out into the darkness, wondering if this was a big joke or perhaps it was Bella and Alice's way of being a bitches towards her. Regardless, there was no possible way that anyone would convince her to walk down the dark La Push Road in the night. There was a mist in the air that threatened to turn into rain.

Bella could see the confusion on Jo's face and she laughed to cover any hostilities that Alice may have cast.

"Alice, we're not going to make her walk," Bella said as she reached down into her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and passed it towards Jo.

"Call Jacob and see if he can pick you up here."

Jo reluctantly took the phone.

"I just live another fifteen minutes up the road," Jo argued forcefully. "It's not that far."

Alice sighed.

"It doesn't matter. We can't go onto the reservation."

"What are you talking about? Of course we can."

"Oh, you certainly can. We," Alice said gesturing between her and Bella, "can't."

Jo shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around what the pixie girl was telling her. To Jo, it sounded like it was the biggest piece of crap she had ever heard.

"So, you're not going to drive any further," Jo concluded, with a harsh tone. "Why did you even bother to offer to drive me home when you physically can't?!"

Neither Alice nor Bella answered that question.

"I'd suggest that you call Jacob so you don't have to walk home," Bella told her gently.

Cursing under her breath at how idiotic this was, Jo began to punch in the phone number for the Black's house.

"I should never have gotten into this damn car," she muttered as she heard Billy's voice pick up the phone.

" _Hello_?"

"Hi, Billy."

Her greeting came out more like a snap than a pleasant hello. Still, he recognized her voice.

"Jo? What's wrong?"

"I'm looking for Jake. Would he be around?"

" _Uh, no, he isn't. He's working. I thought he let you know that."_

"He did," Jo told him. "I just don't know how to contact him while he's at work."

" _Why do you need to get ahold of him? Is something wrong?_ "

Jo sighed and looked at the two ladies in the front seat. "Oh, you could say that. I sorta need a ride home. I was hoping he'd be free to come get me."

" _Are you still in Forks?"_

"No," she replied. "I'm just outside of the Rez on La Push Road."

" _La Push Road_?" There was a pause. " _What are you doing there at this time of night?_ "

Jo sighed and even chuckled. "It's a long story. I really don't want to walk home in the dark and my ride is telling me that they aren't able to come onto the reservation."

There was a palpable break within the conversation and for a brief moment, Jo was wondering if the call had been dropped until Billy spoke again.

"Jo, a _re you with one of the Cullen's?"_

Jo noticed the drastic difference in his tone as he asked the question and it worried her.

"Actually, two of them. Bella and Alice," she replied, slowly. "How did you know?"

Rather than answering her question, he quickly spoke.

" _Jo, I'll get ahold of Jacob right away. Don't go near them or let them touch you, do you understand? It's important."_

His concern and urgency worried her.

"What?...Uh, Yeah, sure...Billy, what's going on?"

" _Don't worry, I'll get Jacob."_

She wasn't worried up until he told her not to be. Billy Black seemed genuinely freaked out and for a man as resilient and tough as nails, that concerned her.

She paused for a moment when she realized that he had abruptly ended the call just like that.

Jo looked down at the phone, with a bewildered expression. When she looked up, she met Bella's gaze as she handed her back the cell phone.

"My ride should be here shortly," Jo told them.

"Perfect," Alice said cheerfully, reaching for the radio controls on the dash. "Perhaps we should listen to the radio to pass the time. I'm sure we can find something other than country out here."

* * *

Although he knew that the Cullen's were most likely harmless to them, Billy Black wouldn't trust them, especially with someone who was extremely important to his son. To him, they were still vile creatures. After all, they were essentially dead.

The moment he hung up the phone with Jo, he was dialing Emily's house. He clenched his jaw as he waited for the call to connect. Finally, he heard Emily's voice.

"Emily, I need to get ahold of Sam right now."

She could hear the panic in his voice.

" _Billy? What's wrong_?" She paused for a second. " _Here's Sam."_

" _Billy_?"

"Sam, where's Jake?"

" _He's out running patrol along the northern boundary with Embry,_ " he replied. " _What's going on_?"

"It's Jo. She's with the Cullen's."

* * *

 ** _A/N - If you weren't aware, was down for many hours today, so I really didn't get a chance to work on this until the problem was resolved. What a pain! So, due to that, it's a bit later than I was anticipating...but it's out. :) Let me know what you think. NExt chapter is half done...hoping to have it out either Sunday night or Monday afternoon - we shall see._**

 ** _Oh, a bit of good news for me - I lost my dog back in November(But that is not the good news) - we had to put her down due to a slipped disc in her spine which caused her back hind legs to be completely immobile and to become incontinent. So, we're getting a puppy again! This time it's a golden retriever/poodle mix...a goldendoodle, I guess it's called. It's not supposed to be born for another 2 weeks so it'll be mid-May before we bring her home. So, we're starting to try to come up with dog names for her..._**

 ** _Along with your reviews, let me know your pets names...whether it be a cat, dog, snake, gerbil, fish, bird... I need to do some brainstorming. :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

Jo put her head back against the back of the seat and looked out the window. Although sitting in the quiet car with Bella Swan was originally thought of as a bad idea, she was grateful that Alice didn't make her walk and that they were nice enough to wait with her. Jo couldn't understand why Alice and Bella thought that they weren't allowed on La Push land. She thought that perhaps they had done something disgraceful to the land, considering it did belong to the Quileute people. Whatever it was, neither woman was saying. Jo figured that it must have been bad.

It wasn't long until the bright headlights of another vehicle quickly came up towards them and stopped twenty feet in front of Alice's car.

"That must be Jake," Jo said, as she grabbed her purse and slid towards the door. She quickly thanked them and began to climb out of the car. To her surprise, Alice and Bella both got out of their seats just as Jo noticed that it wasn't Jake who arrived to pick her up.

It took her a moment to recognize who it actually was. She saw the figure step out of the pickup while another jumped from the back and together they walked towards them. Jo didn't recognize the stance nor the walk as that that belonged to Jacob. With the bright lights of the pick up shining on them, it wasn't until she heard him speak that she knew who it was.

"Get in the truck, Jo."

It was Sam who spoke. Although she recognized his voice, she had never heard him use that tone with her or anyone before. It was authoritative and demanding. Confused as to why he was acting that way for no aparant reason and being one who didn't react well to authority, Jo pushed back.

"Where the hell is Jake? I called Billy who said he'd be coming."

"Jake's busy," Sam replied sharply.

With a quick nod to the guy at his side, Jo watched as the man walked swiftly up to her. It was then that she noticed that it was Jared who had accompanied Sam. She smiled curtly at him but that fell the moment she felt his warm hand wrap around her forearm before he tugged her towards the truck.

"Jared, get your hands off of me!" Jo shouted at him. Surprisingly, he let go as she glared at him before turning her attention back to Sam. She was confused and angry. This wasn't the man that she knew; the one who was the gentle fiancé to one of her good friends. He looked dangerous and volatile.

"Sam, what is going on?"

Sam turned his gaze on Jo and glared at her.

"Get. In. The. Truck."

Each word was spoken carefully as he clenched his fists at his side.

Jared stood still at her side. She could hear him breathing deeply, his bare chest heaving.

"Jo, please," he said, dropping his voice lower as he strained to speak gently. "Get in the truck."

Jo looked between Jared and Sam before glancing over at Bella and Alice before she finally followed the instruction. It was obvious to them that Jo wasn't impressed with whatever the hell was going on. She made it known as she slammed the passenger side door as roughly as she could before crossing her arms with a huff in the front seat.

Jared glanced over his shoulder and winced slightly when he heard the door slam.

"We didn't harm her," Alice told them flatly. "She smells too much like you dogs."

A growl reverberated from deep inside Sam.

"I just wanted to talk to Jake," Bella admitted.

Jared scoffed.

"Why? He has nothing to say to you."

"I feel bad for what happened between us," Bella said, softly. "I want to ask for his forgiveness."

"You don't deserve his forgiveness!" Jared yelled back at her. "Because of you, he left the tribe for nearly a year. He even forced himself to believe that you still cared for him and in doing that, he tried to turn his back on his own imprint."

"I didn't force him to do any of that! I love Edward and I made my choice."

Sam nodded. "Bella, you did make your choice. You chose this life that you now lead. If Jacob wants to contact you, he will. He has a life apart from you - don't disrupt it. And if you ever use his imprint to get to him..." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'd watch your back."

Alice hissed.

"Is that a threat?"

Sam chuckled. "Merely stating a fact."

As Sam spoke, Bella had looked past them to where Jo sat in the truck. She could see her staring out the window at them as they spoke.

"She doesn't know anything about what goes on around here, does she?"

"Jo is none of your concern. If you don't want to start a war, I'd suggest you stay away from her and La Push."

With that, Sam turned and headed back towards the pickup.

Jo didn't even bother to acknowledge Sam as he climbed into the pick up. She could feel the pickup shift to the side and a thump was heard as Jared had climbed back into the back of the truck. He sat down against the window before Sam sped down La Push road back towards the reservation. The occupants remained silent for the entire trip up until the pick up pulled into the Clearwater's driveway. Jo had the entire ride to get riled up and had been seething inwardly so much so that she didn't even notice that her Aunt Sue had been sitting on the porch with Billy Black when she climbed out of the pickup.

"Jo, you must stay away from the Cullen's," Sam said walking around the front of the pick up to meet her, his voice once again in the tone that she was used to hearing. Except, she wasn't in any mood to be told what to do, especially from Sam when he had been so demanding and rude less than 15 minutes earlier.

She scoffed. "Bella may be a bitch, but you can't tell me who I can or can't talk to. I've looked after myself for years. I don't need someone to go all big brother on me now."

"Until you fully understand the laws that govern our land, you will listen to me," Sam stated, visibly clenching his teeth.

She rolled her eyes and she crossed her arms in front of her. "Like hell I will. You're not in charge of me. That bullshit you just said, sounds like a load of crap."

Jo turned and stormed up the steps of the porch and into the house. She didn't even see Leah standing smugly by the front door as she quickly walked in. The young woman found it entertaining to see the almighty alpha Sam get a tongue lashing from Jo. But she wasn't too keen on the scent that Jo dragged in with her. Leah had to instantly back up as the sickly smell poured in while Jo stormed down the hallway and slammed the bedroom door.

"Sam, I'm so sorry," Sue said walking up to him, obviously embarrassed to have heard her niece literally bad mouth and talk back to him.

But Sam was understanding. He shook his head. "No, it's fine."

"I'll have Jake talk to her," Billy assured him.

Sam sighed. "That would probably be a good idea."

He turned to Jared who had been standing in the back of the pickup watching the exchange. "Find Jacob. He's going to want to know what happened on La Push road, that is if he hasn't already heard."

Jared nodded and jumped down from the pick up.

"He's going to freak when he smells Jo," he said before running across the road and into the trees.

* * *

Just as Jared predicted, Jacob's wolf was not happy. He was pissed. The moment he heard what had happened through the pack mind, he left his patrol round and headed straight for the Cullen's home. Embry kept close to his tail and they were soon flanked by Seth and Paul who had also heard what had happened.

Seth was angry, being that Jo was his cousin. He would have thought that Bella and Alice would have known better than to mess with a wolf's imprint.

As they ran, Sam's mind quickly joined in with the group as he had phased in La Push shortly after leaving the Clearwater's home. He completely understood Jacob's position and he would've be just as angry as he was if it had been Emily instead of Jo. Instead of calling Jacob and the others back to patrol, he simply gave them a warning to not engage the Cullen's in anything other than a defensive position. The wolves weren't about to be the ones to break any treaty.

They weren't he only ones knowing that there was about to be a confrontation at the Cullen's home.

From within the large estate, Edward suddenly turned and glanced out the glass window just as Bella and Alice pulled up in front of the house.

"We have a problem," Edward suddenly said aloud, as he stood up.

Esme, Carlisle and Jasper turned to him just as he walked through the room towards the front door. He walked out, as Bella met him on the steps. Behind them, the others walked out. The scent of wolves blew up from the woods.

"What's going on? Why are they here?"

Carlisle was concerned and confused. There wasn't a reason that he was aware of that should make the Quileute's aggressive towards them. Although the relationship between them and the Quileute's was tense, he had thought that following the Newborn War that they had reached an understanding.

"Alice and I brought Jo Clearwater to the edge of the reservation border," Bella told them, just as Rosalie and Emmett appeared beside them. "We were just giving her a ride home."

"Word must have spread to the other wolves," Alice said, as she carefully watched the dark woods that surrounded them.

Emmett pounded a fist into his palm.

"Jo Clearwater? Jacob's imprint?"

Rosalie chuckled as she crossed her arms. "He must have loved that."

"And you're sure that you didn't cross the border?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm certain. We had her call Jacob to pick her up but it was Sam who eventually came," Alice told them.

"And he wasn't impressed," Bella added.

They all turned their attention towards the forest as a low snarling sound began to rumble from many directions. Together, the small pack of wolves stalked their way out of the woods and into view. Some were growling as others were baring thier teeth at the Cullen's.

When they caught sight of Jacob coming out of the woods, Bella turned to Edward, silently asking what he was saying.

As Edward was about to speak, he suddenly winced and shook his head. The wolves were all shouting at once.

"You need to calm down," he told the wolves, before staring pointedly at Jacob. "There was no breaking of the treaty."

"What are they saying?" Carlisle asked, stepping up beside Edward.

Edward sighed and looked to Bella.

"Jacob is angry that you used his imprint to get to him."

The wolf that was Jacob snorted and growled before quickly turning to head into the dark forest. Within a few seconds, he had returned, this time on two legs. He was barefoot and wore only his cut off shorts as he walked between Seth and Paul's wolves and out towards the Cullen's.

"That's not what I said," Jacob spat.

"Essentially it was," Edward countered with a smug grin.

Jacob growled under his breath. He was close to phasing once again and although he could hold his temper better than most, Edward Cullen always seemed to be able to get under his skin.

"I told Bella to stay away from her and she didn't!"

"Jake, she needed a ride home. My intention was never to hurt you or make you upset," Bella said.

He scoffed. "Bella, you're still a newborn vampire yourself. If anything would have happened in that car ride..."

"..I wouldn't have let it happen..." Alice quickly interrupted as Jake glared at her before continuing.

"If anything would have happened in that car ride, I would not only have to kill you right now, but I'd want to," Jacob told her point blank.

As he spoke those words, Jacob suddenly realized how much Jo meant to him. She certainly had become his world; the air he breathed. His chest ached at the thought of loosing her. Jacob knew that he himself wouldn't be able to live without her. He would be willing to kill his former best friend for Jo. Even knowing back then that Bella may one day be his natural enemy, he vowed he'd never do anything to hurt her. He had been in love with Bella, despite the pain that she had put him through. Now, Jacob would end her life without a single thought if he had to.

Bella sighed. "Okay, maybe I did use her to get to you," she told him.

That wasn't exactly new information. Jacob had heard that earlier through Sam and Jared's memories.

"Like you were already told, I have nothing to say to you," he snarled. "If you ever come near Jo again, I won't be liable for my actions."

"Jake, please," Bella begged, as she watched him turn to head back out into the woods.

Edward put his hand on Bella's shoulder to keep her from approaching the angry shape shifter. From getting a peek into Jacob's mind, he knew that the relationship between a wolf and its imprint was very strong. He didn't realize how strong it really was until then.

"Let him go," Edward said softly, as they watched as one-by-one, the wolves turned and disappeared back into the forest.

* * *

As the other wolves headed back to their patrols and a few went back home for the night, Jacob headed for Emily's house. Following their encounter with the Cullen's, Sam had called him back. Sam hadn't phased for long. Just long enough to get his message to Jacob. Being that it was so short, he had no idea what the alpha was wanting with him. Jacob hadn't done anything to jeopardize the treaty and as for how Jo reacted to Sam's words after she had gotten home, he couldn't really blame her. She wasn't a member of the pack and essentially, she didn't have to listen to him. But as a wolf, Sam had been extremely concerned for her safety, just as the rest of the pack would have been. The pack's imprints were important to all of them.

Jo was only one of a few imprints and although the theory behind why they were specifically chosen for certain members of the pack was still a mystery. The elders believed that perhaps it was to supernaturally strengthen the lineage in the next generation. Considering that both the Black and the Clearwater families had the Shapeshifting genes that were brought down through previous generations, to link those two lines together would make the sense.

As Jacob neared Emily's house, he slowed down and phased before walking out of the woods and towards her front door. To his surprise, Sam walked out and met him in the yard.

"Emily is sleeping. She isn't feeling well," he explained. "I thought we could talk out here."

Jacob glanced past Sam towards the house before looking back at him.

"Is she all right?"

"She'll be fine. She's been busy the past couple of days."

Jake nodded in understanding as he waited for Sam to talk.

"Jake, you have to tell Jo," he began, to which Jacob sighed. He somehow knew that this conversation would quickly come up sooner than he wanted again.

"If not just for her own protection. Jo needs to know the relationship that our people have with the Cullen's. She has no idea how dangerous it was for her to be alone with them, especially with Bella Swan. As your imprint, she's not only valuable to you but also to the future of the pack. If the Cullen's were to just slip up and make a mistake, it could become a costly one. We'd be forced to attack and there's a possibility that we'd lose numbers."

Sam was fully expecting Jacob to argue with him regarding the matter as he had in the past. Except this time, Jacob nodded.

"I understand and I agree with you," Jacob told him before shoving his hands into his short pockets. "The biggest problem is trying to tell her without her freaking out. She hates wolves."

Sam sighed and nodded as he crossed his arms. "There's no easy way to go about it. But I'd suggest taking her out of the La Push and to a place where she'll feel safe and comfortable before you say anything to her."

Jake smirked. "And where no one will hear her scream."

Sam smiled. "There is that possibility. But, Jo trusts you. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. Whatever happens, it'll work out."

With a sigh, Jacob nodded, knowing what he had to do. He was going to quickly rip off that bandage and hoped to whatever God there was out there that it wouldn't leave a wound behind.

"I'll bring her to the beach tomorrow with the others," Jacob told him. "Then I'll tell her later that night."


	18. Chapter 18

It was a brand new day. Even the birds happily chirping and flying around in the trees outside seemed to agree. The sun was bright in the sky and for the first time in nearly a week, the sky was blue and there was not a cloud in the sky. Sue had enlisted all three of the young adults living in her home to clean up around the house. She had an elders meeting planned for that evening and with all of them working throughout the week, the house cleaning had been neglected.

Jo volunteered to work in the kitchen. After last night, Jo simply wanted to be alone with her own thoughts. She knew that not only did her Aunt Sue and Leah hear her outburst toward Sam Uley but also Billy Black. After cooling down, she had been embarrassed and had apologized to Sue who smiled at her before moving onto the new conversation.

Sam's behaviour on La Push road had rubbed Jo the wrong way. She had been told to do things many times in her life and only recently had she decided to push back. In fact, the mental image of Sam literally growling at her to get in the truck was reminiscent to that of Lucas Cooper on one of his so-called 'bad day's'.

Lucas Cooper.

It was a name and face she wished never to see again - Not only him but also his small group of friends who always seemed to be around him. Her mind went back to the last time she had seen him - laying on the floor with broken glass all around him. He had been in one of his moods again but this time he had taken it a step further. He had threatened to kill her if she told anyone what she had seen in the garage.

At first, it had been just the large amount of blood that had remained in the back of Lucas' pickup that she had the honour of seeing after one of his 3-day hunting trips up north. Lucas simply smiled and apologized, saying that he hadn't had the chance to clean up after the big buck that Hank Miller had shot. Without being asked, he went to the side of their rented condo and pulled out the garden hose and proceeded to wash it off.

Jo had smiled at Lucas' antics. Although he was up and down with his moods, when he was cheerful, he was a lot of fun. But it was those bad days that Jo really had to watch not only her sharp tongue but her actions. The littlest things would set him off. The relationship wasn't all that abusive. He never hit her or verbally abused her. When he got angry, he threw things; things like chairs, and even shocked Jo when he managed to toss his heavy gun cabinet across the garage because he couldn't find a particular casing. And everytime he'd come back to her after a few days away from home, apologizing for his behaviour.

Jo had considered leaving a few times, but having only a minimum wage job at the salvage yard barely paid the rent where she had been living before she met Lucas. It wasn't until she saw an image that would forever be a source of a living nightmare - a lifeless, bloodied hand and foot, complete with boot that had been ripped from the extremities - that she was really scared. They had been sitting underneath a tarp in the back of Lucas' truck. The sight had nearly caused her to throw up. She began to panic when Lucas had walked into the garage.

"Jo?"

Jo startled and the glass she had been drying slipped between her fingers before it crashed into pieces all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Aunt Sue," Jo said, crouching down to pick up the larger pieces. Sue was right beside her, with a broom that she had grabbed from the corner of the room. She began to sweep the pieces together into a pile. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Don't worry about it," she told her. "That one has fallen onto the ground so many times, I'm surprised that it has lasted this long."

"Is everything all right in here?"

The familiar masculine voice caused Jo to look up from the floor. Jacob suddenly appeared in the doorway, appraising the situation.

"I heard a crash."

"Oh, it was just a glass. Everything is fine," Sue assured him as she swept, before turning to Jo.

"I was just coming in to tell you that Jacob was at the door asking for you."

Jo looked back at Jacob who smiled down at her as she knelt on the floor with her a handful of glass. She knew that she must look like a mess. Her jogging pants had been rolled up to her knees. She wore one of Leah's stained t-shirts and her hair was pulled up onto her head in a pony tail so she could work without it getting into her eyes.

But Jacob didn't even notice all of that. His eyes were on hers.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you'd want to go down to the beach for the afternoon. It's a beautiful day and the others are already down there."

Others. That most likely included Sam Uley.

Jo was still embarrassed after what had happened and in a reservation town as small as La Push, she was certain that news travelled fast. Although the argument wasn't entirely her fault, she did react negatively towards Sam. As much as she knew that she should apologize to him, the prideful part of her screamed out that he deserved it.

On the other hand, spending an afternoon with Jacob was really appealing. She didn't get a chance to really see him last night at Quil's party and she had been working so much lately that the time that they were together was always short.

Sue could see Jo trying to decide if she was wanting to go. Knowing what Jacob was intending to accomplish that day, she decided to push a bit.

"Jo, go ahead," Sue said, grabbing the dust pan from the wall. "Enjoy the afternoon."

"But you have an elders meeting here in a few hours," Jo argued. "It's not fair to have you clean the house on your own."

"She won't be on her own."

Jo turned, seeing Leah come out from the bathroom with a pail and a few squirt bottles of disinfectant.

"I'll stick around to help," Leah said, with a small smile. "I really don't want to go down to the beach today."

Jo was surprised. Leah would be the first to get out of doing housework, especially since Seth had already taken off after he quickly did his share of the outdoor chores. And, there was the fact that Leah was being accommodating to not only her but to Jacob as well. Jo knew that Leah simply tolerated him. She had heard her off-handed comments about him on numerous occasions. It was obvious that she didn't like the fact that he seemed to be hanging around her cousin whenever he could.

"Seriously? Are you sure?"

Leah nodded and shrugged. "I have to get to work soon anyways. You go."

Jo quickly glanced to Sue who smiled back at her. With a smile, Jo pushed herself off the ground and dumped the pieces of broken glass in her hand, into the garbage. She quickly turned to Jacob, telling him that she'd be just a few minutes to get ready before she headed down to the hall towards the bedroom she shared with Leah.

Jacob watched her go before turning to Sue who was sweeping up the remaining shards. Leah walked past him and set the bucket of water and squirt bottles on the partially cleaned counter where Jo had been working.

"I really appreciate this, Leah," Jacob said softly.

Leah turned and leaned against the counter before she nodded. "No problem. Just don't mess this up."

Sue smiled at Jacob when she finished sweeping

"So, you're going to tell her today?"

Jacob quickly glanced at Leah who put up her hands and shook her head. Sue could see the silent accusation that he was sending to his daughter. Jacob assumed it was Leah who told her.

"It wasn't Leah," Sue told him. "Your Dad called me this morning."

Jacob smirked. "That man can't keep a secret."

"He's excited and happy for you, Jacob."

"I know," Jacob said, nodding his head. "I just hope that Jo reacts well. Not just to the imprint but to the wolf thing."

He glanced at Leah for a brief second, knowing that when he tells Jo everything, that there could be a chance that her growing relationship with Jo could get worse after she finds out the truth behind La Push.

"You know how afraid she is of wolves," Leah began, having seen Jacob's memories of that night on the beach. "Just be sensitive to that."

Leah paused for a moment, wanting to say more but wondered how much she should say. Finally, it just flowed out.

"Although she's never mentioned it to me, she does care for you a lot and I can't imagine her not understanding."

Jacob sighed and smiled weakly. "I hope that you're right."

His attention was brought back to the door at the end of the hallway as Jo walked out of the bedroom. She had changed into her beach shorts and her hands were behind her neck as she tied up the halter strap of her bathing suit top.

"Just give me one more minute," she told Jacob, who simply stared at her and swallowed thickly before nodding.

He watched as she darted into the bathroom only to come out a second later with her dark hair falling over her shoulders. She tossed a towel onto the floor in the hallway before she rushed back into the bedroom and returned as she pulled a tank top over her head.

"You just need to bring a towel," Jacob told her once he found his voice again. "Everything else is taken care of."

Jo picked up the towel from the ground and walked back down the hallway towards where her Aunt Sue, Leah and Jacob were talking.

"We may be back a little late tonight," Jacob told Sue. "I'm not certain how long we will be there for."

Sue smiled knowingly. "That's fine. Take your time and enjoy yourselves."

"Do you have a bag for this?" Jo asked, holding onto the towel. "If not, I can grab one."

"I do," Jacob replied as they walked towards the front door. He paused as Jo pulled on her flip flops. "But you're going to have to wear the backpack."

Jo paused, confused.

"But it's not heavy," he assurred her.

It wasn't until they stepped outside into the sunshine that Jo understood. Jacob's motorcycle sat in the driveway.

"I didn't know you had a bike," she told him, a smile on her face.

Jake shrugged as they walked up to it. "I haven't ridden it in a while. It's such a beautiful day for a ride though."

He pulled out a helmet from beneath the tether strap and passed it to Jo. Silently, she pushed her hair back before pulling it over her head. Jake picked up the backpack and held it out to her as she slipped it over her shoulders.

"Are you good?" He asked.

Jo nodded as Jacob climbed onto the machine and started it up. They engine roared to life before Jacob looked to Jo, silently telling her to get on. He quickly gestured over the loud engine of all the areas to avoid touching with her legs before he ended the quick explanation by taking her hands and wrapping them around his torso.

"And hold on tight," he added with a smirk.

With a quick tap of his toe on the peddle and a twist on the handle, the bike took off down the road and headed down towards First Beach.

* * *

Jacob seemed to sense her apprehension during their trip to First Beach. Originally he thought that it had to do with riding on the back of a motorcycle. With Jo as his passenger, he purposely rode slower than he usually did. But even after they arrived to the nearly full parking lot, he found that she still seemed anxious.

Jacob pulled the motorcycle into an open space and turned off the engine. Jo climbed off first before pulling off her helmet and passing it to Jacob. He watched her carefully before stowing the helmet on the seat.

If anyone was to be anxious, it should be him.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He finally asked, the nervousness starting to get to him.

Jo shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Something is bothering you," he stated bluntly.

"Nothing is bothering me," she insisted, before Jacob paused what he was doing and stood right in front of her and stared right into her eyes. Finally, he smiled and shook his head. He pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"You're lying."

He watched amusingly as Jo's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I know you too well, Jo."

Jo crossed her arms in front of her. It seemed to her that he knew her better than she knew herself. Sometimes it was alarming how much he knew about her already. It was as though he had an internal monitor to her feelings, her thoughts and her well being. Oddly enough, Jo had no idea that the relationship had already been going both ways in that regard.

"So, what is it?"

Finally, Jo sighed, her resolve dropping.

"Sam Uley."

A small smile grew on Jacob's face as realization dawned on him what it was that was bothering Jo all along. Everything from not wanting to leave the house to coming to the beach.

"Don't laugh!" She told him, a smile on her face as she swatted playfully at Jacob's bare arm.

"I'm not laughing. I think you're being silly though."

Jacob forced his smile away before looking at Jo. "If this is about what happened yesterday night, Sam's not upset."

"How would you know?"

Jacob winced inwardly. "Because I do. In fact, I know that he feels bad about how he spoke to you. I know it's hard to understand right now, but he was just looking out for you, and I'm glad that he was."

"I appreciate that he felt protective, but it wasn't necessary."

"Maybe not, but I'm glad that he picked you up when I couldn't," Jacob said aloud, although he had supported Sam's decision in getting Jo out of the Cullen's presense as quickly as possible. He wasn't happy to hear how he handled it, but Jacob couldn't imagine that he would've been any gentler in speaking to Jo when she had just been in the company of a newborn vampire.

"I'm a big girl, Jake," Jo assured him, reaching up to put her palms onto either side of his face. She felt his arms snake around her back, pulling her in closer to him. "I've looked after myself long before coming to La Push."

Jacob leaned down and rested his forehead onto her own. "I know. Just think of me as your back up."

Jo smiled and Jacob could hear her laugh lightly at his statement.

"Your very hot, back up."

"I think I can handle that," Jo said softly, before Jacob closed the short space between their faces. He met her soft lips with his own, being very conscious that his inner wolf was desiring more than just a kiss. Jacob broke the kiss sooner than he wanted, but he smiled at Jo through his frustration.

He was growing tired of this inner fight that he was having whenever he was near Jo. It was worse if he was touching or kissing her. As her boyfriend, Jacob would never do anything or go any further than Jo was willing to. He was raised that way and frankly, he was comfortable to be going at a slow, relaxed pace given their relationship was still relatively new. Yet, the wolf inside begged for more from the imprint. If he had been back at home, chances are he'd be throwing his bike across the yard in frustration. Instead, he clenched his jaw and took a deep breath and changed the subject.

"You know," Jake began as he turned to her. "You'll get to meet my older sister today."

"Your sister is here?"

Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Rachel. She's down for the weekend to visit." His smile faded somewhat. "Her and Paul are kind of a thing."

Jo smiled at Jacob's obvious contempt as he spoke.

"What do you mean 'kind of a thing'? Like, you and I 'kind of thing'?"

He winced as he pulled the bag from Jo's back and swung it over his shoulder to carry. He hated to think about Paul and Rachel being together as much as he disliked admitting that it was true. "Like you and I."

"I didn't know that your sister and Paul were together," Jo said, taking Jacob's hand. "I'd love to meet her."

"Just a warning though," he said as they approached the long wooden flights of stairs that would lead them down to the beach. "She's really excited to meet you and she'll want to tell you as many embrassing stories about me that she can. Chances are, most of them are exaggerated."

Jo smirked. "Thanks for the warning."

When they reached the bottom of the steps, it took a moment for Jo to realize where the group was at. There were numerous people who came from Forks and around the county to enjoy the beautiful day. Umbrella's of many colours doted the beach for as far as Jo could see.

"I see them," Jacob said, taking the lead before reaching back to take Jo's hand. She paused to pull off her flip flops before picking them up off the sand and taking his outstretched hand.

The La Push group stood out. Not only was it because the guys were all well built and seemed to catch the eyes of women and teenage girls who walked past, but their russet sun-kissed skin was unique to the rest of the beach-going crowd. To the visitors of First Beach, they were some of the locals.

Jo could see a few of the guys playing a small game of soccer in the sand. Their playing 'field' wasn't that big but it was enough for them. She saw the ball as it rolled towards the ocean with Embry and Quil chasing after it. But it was Seth who was the first to spot them from where he stood guarding a make-shift goal of sandals in the sand.

"Hey Jake! Jo!"

His shouts caught the attention of the other players.

"Great! Jake is here! I call him for our team!" Quil called out excitedly.

"Give me a few minutes guys and then I'll come over!" he shouted at them. He and Jo continued to walk down the beach hand in hand towards where the group had set up beach umbrella's, coolers of food and a small fire pit.

Jo could see Emily standing beside Sam. Paul was sitting on the ground beside a young woman and across from them was another girl who appeared to be no older than 17. She watched as Jared raced towards the girl from behind and dropped next to her before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Emily smiled when she saw Jacob and Jo approach. "I'm glad that you two finally made it."

Jo smiled weakly as Sam turned around.

"It's a beautiful day," Sam commented with a smile, looking from Jacob to Jo. "I'm happy to see that Jacob dragged you away from home. Seth said you were busy when he left."

Jo nodded, glancing over to where her cousin, Quil and Embry were beginning to walk back towards the group with their soccer ball in hand. She really didn't want to talk to Sam with an audience. It was now or never.

Jacob put his arm around her waist as she spoke.

"Sam, about what I said to you yesterday," she began, her voice soft, "I want to apologize for what I said. I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me."

He smiled at her and chuckled. "I can relate to that. I'm sorry for raising my voice at you and I do appreciate your apology."

"So, we're good?"

Sam smiled as he held out his hand towards her to which she took and shook. He then wrapped an arm around Emily's waist and pulled her close to him.

Sam's extremely good mood even caught Jacob by surprise. He knew that the man had already felt as though the confrontation was water under the bridge, but he seemed even more happy than usual.

"Now that Jacob and Jo are here, I have something to say to all of you," Sam called out as Embry, Seth and Quil came in and he caught the attention of those sitting on the ground.

They watched as Sam glanced down at Emily at his side before he spoke again.

"Emily and I...we're having a baby."

A sudden and unanimous shout of joy and surprise exploded from the native boys around them as the two ladies on the ground jumped up from where they sat and quickly wrapped their arms around Emily. Jo made her way towards Emily and hugged her.

"Emily, I'm so happy for you and Sam," Jo said happily.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep this news in," she told Jo, her smile broad. "Sam was wanting to be able to tell everyone all at the same time rather than let the news slowly leak out."

"When did you find out?"

"Just last week," she replied.

"So, when you weren't feeling yourself and tired...?"

Emily nodded.

"It was because I was pregnant."

"Oh, Emily, this is so exciting!" The young girl who had been sitting on the blanket said from where she stood beside Emily. "I can't wait to prepare for a baby shower."

Emily chuckled. "Kim, you have a good seven months before you have to even think about baby showers."

At that moment, Emily realized that Jo hadn't yet been introduced to her.

"Jo, this is Kim," Emily said, gesturing to the girl beside her. "Jared's girlfriend."

Jo extended her hand towards Kim who shyly shook it.

"Jake told us all about you," she said, a light blush coming to her face as Jared wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm so glad that you came, Jo," Jared stated. "Otherwise, Jake would be sulking on the ground and he'd refuse to join in on our game of footyball."

He emphasized his statement with an overly dramatic pout aimed in Jacob's direction from where he stood speaking with Sam, Paul and who Jo assumed to be Jacob's sister, Rachel. Jo smiled over at him, knowing that he most likely had overheard Jared's statement.

"Do you need anymore players?" Jo asked Jared with an enthusiastic smile. "I'd love to join."

He winced and looked over at Jacob as he watched him walk back over towards Jo. He paused, hoping that Jacob could be the one to explain that she wouldn't be able to join them. Instead, it was Emily who covered for him.

"You really don't want to play with the guys," she told her.

"Yeah, the guys are really competitive and they can get quite rough when they get into it," Jacob said, as he put his arm around Jo's waist.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Jo," Jared added with a smirk. "We rotate, so it's fair."

"These guys cheat so much that it's rarely a fair game," Paul said, joining the conversation. The woman at his side smiled at Jo before putting her hand out towards her. Jo reached out to shake it as the woman glared at Jacob. When Jacob didn't speak, she scoffed and turned back to Jo.

"I thought Dad taught my brother manners but I guess not," she said, teasingly. "I'm Rachel."

"Oh yeah," Jacob said, indifferently, gesturing to Rachel. "This is my sister."

Jo figured that out the moment she saw her. Her smile looked just like Jacob's. It was obvious that they were siblings.

Jo playfully slapped Jacob's chest. She smiled at Rachel. "I'm Jo."

Rachel nodded. "Between these guys, Jake and my Dad, I've heard all about you."

"Seems like everyone knows everything about me."

Rachel laughed.

"Creepy, isn't it? Welcome to La Push - where everyone knows everyone."

As a few of the guys took off to go back to play soccer, Jacob gently touched Jo's back indicating that he'd be going to play. Jo nodded as he moved away with the others, leaving her alone with the other women.

"So, today's the day, huh, Jake?" Paul inquired, nudging him in his side with his elbow.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Paul."

"Leave Jake alone," Jared told him. "I don't want you messing with his mind and end up putting him on my team. He won't be in the game and cause us to lose."

Paul wrapped his arm around Jared's head before running off towards the area where they had marked off to play.

Jacob chuckled, just as he noticed Sam coming up beside him. He turned towards his alpha.

"So, were you surprised?"

"About Emily being pregnant?"

Jacob nodded.

Sam looked out at the pack as they figured out the teams.

"We weren't trying to have a baby," he admitted. "But we weren't really preventing either. It's just that it's been so long and...nothing. We just figured that it may simply be difficult, especially given that I'm still an active shape shifter. But when Jo arrived and we found out about her father, it gave us a newfound hope that it could be possible to have children."

Jacob smiled, before turning his attention to the group in front of them.

"You're going to be a great dad, Sam."

Sam turned to him, genuinely surprised by Jacob's words. He smiled slightly. "Thanks Jacob. Unfortunately, I didn't have the best role model but your Dad and Harry were like father's to me. They showed me what a father's love should be like."

Jacob smiled before walking out with Sam towards where the pack were calling them over to discuss the game.

* * *

 _ **A/N - Next part is nearly complete. Once again, I had to cut it in half or else have a nearly 8000 word chapter. Thank you so much for following, reviewing and favouriting.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N - Just a brief warning that this chapter is a bit borderline to the explicit side than you may be used to. Read at your own risk. :) And enjoy._**

* * *

Jo could have fallen asleep. She laid on her stomach, feeling the warmth of the sun beating down on her shoulders and back of her legs. Beside her, Rachel was on her back with a towel over her face to block the bright sunlight. Beneath the umbrella's, Emily and Kim read books and laughed at the boys antics. The sound of waves in the distance and the cries of the sea gulls were being drowned out by the excessive shouts and laughter from the Quileute boys playing their extreme game of soccer.

It wasn't distracting. Jo found it comforting. It wasn't until she heard the sound of heavy breathing quickly approaching before drops of cold water fell onto her legs that she opened her eyes. Rachel felt it as well and she squealed before throwing the towel from over her face at the one who was dripping all over them.

"Jake! You're getting us all wet and you're kicking up sand!"

Jo rolled onto her side just as Jacob kicked the ball back towards the game. Paul seemed to come out of nowhere and tackled Jacob into the sand in front of them. If it wasn't for their smiles and laughter, Jo would assume that they were actually fighting.

"They're seriously going to do this right here?" Kim said with a hint of annoyance from where she sat beneath the umbrella just as Jared joined in the skirmish.

Rachel snorted. Jo sat up as Rachel leaned over towards her. "They like to show off. It always starts the same way and usually ends with one of them faking an injury so that they don't have to play soccer anymore and can hang out here with us."

They watched as Jacob shoved Paul off of him before running back after Jared who had taken the ball.

"I can see why they didn't want me to play," Jo said with a chuckle. "I had no clue they'd turn soccer into a game of football. I'd have to work on my offensive and defence skills."

"Yeah, that and you'd need a few other prerequisites as well," Rachel muttered before laying back down.

Emily had heard her speak and sighed before looking over at Jo. She glanced down at the scar on Jo's leg, now more easily visible since she was wearing her bathing suit bottoms.

"Jo, that scar is looking good," Emily commented. "I can't believe how much it's faded."

Jo looked down at it and ran her hand over the rigid edges. "It still itches a bit and aches sometimes, but nothing like before. Dr. Cullen wants me to keep working the muscle more. But thankfully, I've been able to opt out on the physical therapy since I've been walking and jogging with Jake."

"Physical therapy with Dr. Cullen would be a living nightmare," Rachel groaned from where she lay next to Jo.

"I think Dr. Cullen is a good doctor," Jo argued.

"That's because you don't know Dr. Cullen like I do."

"How so?"

"He's too pale and cold for my taste," was her answer.

"Pale and cold? Seriously?"

Rachel simply shrugged, knowing it wasn't her place to say anything more; at least not yet. She knew that she had already said too much.

"All I know is that if it wasn't for Dr. Cullen, I wouldn't be here," Jo said defensively, glancing down at the scar on her leg that once had the potential to end her life.

As the conversation had shifted towards speaking about the Cullen's, the pack seemed to listen. Although they kept their hearing in check to avoid eavesdropping, the moment the Cullen's name was dropped over where the women were sitting, the game came to a pause.

Emily had noticed and met Sam's gaze before she watched the alpha jog over to Jacob and talk to him. Jacob nodded before jogging over towards the blanket and came up to them just as Jo was preparing to set up a defence on behalf of Dr. Cullen.

"Jo," he said, not caring that he was interrupting the conversation. "Seth brought his board. If you're wanting to go out surfing, today would be a great day to do it."

At first, Jo seemed annoyed that Jacob suddenly broke into the conversation. But at the same time, Jo didn't want to get into an argument with Rachel either. After all, she had just met the woman and hoped to make a good impression on her. It wouldn't work in Jo's favour if it turned into a heated conversation.

"Oh, but I thought you wanted to play soccer."

"It's my turn to sit out," Jacob told her with a smile.

"Okay, sure," Jo finally agreed.

"It'll be a bit cold in the water for you, despite the warm air," Kim said smiling as she jumped up from her seat. "I brought a wet suit just in case and it should fit you."

Jo stood up and followed Kim to where she had placed it in a pile with the other things. Kim held it up to Jo and nodded.

As Jo pulled her tank top from over her head, revealing only her bathing suit, Jacob averted his eyes for his own benefit. Seeing her laying on the blanket was enough. Instead, he sighed and glared at Rachel who simply shrugged back at him. Within a minute, Jo walked up to him as she pulled up the zipper up the front stopping just below her neck. She tucked the straps of the halter inside the wet suit.

"Ready?" He asked

Jo nodded, before he grabbed Seth's board from where he had placed it in the sand.

As they walked past the soccer game that played on, Jo didn't speak. Even as they began to swim out into the ocean, Jo didn't say a word. Her conversation with Rachel still bothered her. Being someone who had once been on the receiving end of another person's prejudice because of ethnicity, Rachel's comments about Dr. Cullen frustrated her.

"Nervous?" Jacob asked, as he swam beside her.

She shook her head and smiled. "I'm excited to do this with you."

"Good. Me too."

Knowing they'd have to go out further, Jacob invited Jo to climb onto the board and have him push it out further. Jo agreed and laid on the board, pushing it along with her arms as Jacob brought up the rear. When they were out a good distance, Jo sat up and straddled the board before Jacob climbed on behind her.

"Now what?" She asked, excitement in her eyes.

Jacob chuckled as he straddled the board. "Now, we wait."

Jacob could feel Jo's excitement as she looked over her shoulder at him, smiling broadly.

He watched the waves and had Jo get onto her knees as he began to paddle forward with his hands, propelling them towards the land. Once he was certain that the wave had caught them, he pulled his legs under him, ready to stand up. Jo seemed to sense what was going to happen and was in the same position as he was in.

"Okay, Jo," he yelled over the roar of the wave. "Stand up!"

Carefully, she stood up and balanced herself as Jacob followed. He reached forward and put a hand around her waist, still cautious of the fact that she was seriously doing this. Jo instinctively grabbed his hand with one of her own as she held out her other hand to keep her balance.

"You've got it!" He shouted out as Jo laughed aloud.

The wave continued to pull them closer to land until it slowly died out, causing them to loose momentum and eventually to loose their balance. Jo toppled first before Jacob went under. A second later, they both broke the surface. Jo's smile hadn't left her face.

"I did it!" She exclaimed, as she swam towards Jacob. She wrapped her arms around his neck as another wave suddenly went over them, momentarily knocking them under water.

Jacob held onto Jo and pushed them above the surface once again. Concern flooded his features as he looked at her water-logged face.

"Are you all right?"

Jo laughed and nodded. He breathed out a sigh of relief before a smile came back to his face. It was evident that Jo was on a natural high from doing something she had never done before.

"Jake, I'm so glad that you did this with me! Thank you so much! I love you!"

Jacob felt a shock wave hit him when he heard the words simply fall easily from her mouth. By the look on Jo's face, she didn't even notice that she had said anything that caught Jacob by surprise. For a moment, he wondered if he even heard right.

"Jo, what did you just say?"

She paused, her arms still around his neck as the smile fell slightly from her face. Obvious embarrassment was replaced her excitement as Jacob felt it practically radiate off of her. A weak smile covered her face.

"I..um, I don't remember," she lied, her defensive mechanism kicking in.

"I think you do." He paused before he continued, watching her eyes. "Did you mean it?"

A blush came to her face and Jacob could hear her heart pounding within her chest. She was essentially laying herself out on the line for being hurt and Jo knew it. Her head argued with her heart, telling her that she hadn't known him long enough to even consider that to be an emotion that she could have towards someone again. But it was true. The words had fallen right out of her mouth as easy and natural as it was to breath them. Being with Jacob had been just like that; easy and comfortable. Jo just couldn't understand it, but she couldn't take back what she said; she didn't want to.

With a sigh and awkward smile, Jo nodded. "Yeah."

Jacob smiled and leaned in before he spoke softly to her.

"Jo," he breathed before he looked at her eyes. It was as though a weight had lifted off of his shoulders. She loved him.

"I didn't know that I could ever love someone again until that car ride back from Port Angeles. I never thought I'd find someone as fun to be around, strong, determined as hell, strong willed to the core and insanely beautiful, both inside and out. Jo, you literally brought me back to life when I felt dead inside. You stole my heart."

A smile that had been fighting to grow on Jo's face suddenly grew when she heard Jacob speak.

"I love you."

She closed the distance between them, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled her legs around him as Jacob fought to keep the two of them afloat. Jacob laughed at her exuberance that he rarely saw as another wave washed overtop of them. Jo held her breath before she felt Jacob pulling her back to the surface.

"Maybe we should head back in," Jacob said as Jo nodded, the smile still on her face.

Together they swam back towards the beach. Jacob took Jo's hand once they were able to stand in the water. Seth's board dragged behind them from Jo's ankle.

"That was an awesome first try!" Seth called out as he ran to pick up the board from the water. Jo paused and pulled the strap from her ankle. "Did you want to give it another try?"

"Maybe next time," Jo said. "But thanks for lending us your board."

"No problem, cuz," Seth quipped before tossing Jacob a wink. Jo chuckled as she watched him dart into the water with his board under his arm.

"Jake!" Embry called out. "We need one more player for another five minutes and then we're done."

Jacob was about to refuse. He wasn't about to leave Jo's side now. Except it was Jo who urged him to go ahead and have fun. She emphasized it by placing a chaste kiss on his lips before leaving him with the other Quileute boys. She headed back towards the blanket where Sam had already joined Emily, Rachel and Kim. Jacob noticed that Jo had unzipped the front of the wetsuit and tugged her arms out of it, leaving it hang around her hips as she walked back to the blanket.

Jacob stared after her for a few seconds until he felt a soccer ball hit him in the side of the head. Jacob quickly turned his head and glared at Quil and Jared who were the first to cackle at him before the other boys joined in.

"Get your head back in the game, Black and off your imprint's ass," Paul teased, smiling at Jacob.

"Speak for yourself, Paul. You've been oogling my sister all afternoon. You're lucky I haven't punched you in the jaw already."

Paul simply shrugged, knowing that it was true. He wasn't going to deny it when the entire pack had seen him.

"Come on, let's finish this game," Paul decided before giving Jacob a pointed look. "I need to get back to oogling Jacob's sister."

Paul held out a triumphant hand towards Jared who slapped it joyously before they began playing soccer once again.

* * *

As the sun began to fall closer to the horizon, a large bonfire began to be set ablaze on the beach. Most of the other beach-goers had left for the day, leaving the beach to the Quileute's. As Jo stared into the fire, feeling the warmth on her skin, Jacob sat down beside her.

"How do you feel about taking off?" He asked softly.

Jo looked around the campfire, seeing the others taking up residence around it with them. The fire was so warm and she enjoyed the entertainment that the Quileute boys brought to the party.

"Don't you want to stay a bit longer?"

"Actually, I was wanting to spend some time, with just you and I," Jacob whispered into her ear. A smile came to Jo's lips before she nodded.

Jacob stood up and held out his hand towards Jo, pulling her up to stand. As he grabbed his bag, he shoved Jo's towel into it before he glanced over at Sam. Jacob nodded towards him before he turned to see Jo say goodbye to Emily. To his surprise, Rachel came forward and gave Jo a hug, catching her off guard. He winced, straining to listen over the voices around the campfire to hear what his sister was telling his imprint. Rachel smiled at Jacob as Jo walked back towards him.

With a quick wave and goodbye to the rest of the group, Jo and Jacob walked back towards the wooden staircase up to the parking lot.

"So, where are we going?" Jo asked eagerly, as she swung the backpack onto her back before she took Jacob's open hand.

"That, is a surprise that you will have to wait for."

As Jacob rode his motorcycle through the back roads of Washington, the sun had set. Jo ended up not being able to recognize any landmarks in the direction that they were going. She hadn't been living in the area long enough to know the roads well, especially at night. They had been riding for nearly a half hour before Jacob turned off the gravel road and into an old lane way that had a lot of overgrowth blocking most of the path. It was wide enough for a motorcycle but no longer could a car make it down the way.

"Where are we going?" Jo shouted over the engine. Not knowing what was going on was beginning to bother her. Jo hated not knowing what was going on.

Jacob turned his head slightly. "We're almost there!"

He turned his attention back to the path ahead of them as Jo rested her helmeted head once again against Jacob's back. The heat he emitted from his back had warmed her considerably. Her legs and feet were getting chilly, but she could feel the radiant heat coming from the engine between her legs and it was enough to keep them from getting too cold.

When they finally came to a stop, Jo wondered if she'd have to give up holding onto Jacob's warmth. He looked back at her as he turned off the motorcycle.

"We're here," Jacob said as Jo climbed off the bike and pulled the helmet from her head.

"Where is 'here'?"

Jacob smiled in the darkness. "We're just inside Olympic National Park. We're in a lesser known area of the park where campers and hikers rarely go."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it's just so far from everything," Jacob replied, reaching out to take Jo's hand. "Come on."

He led her through the overgrowth into the darkness of the forest. Near a small clearing beside a brook, she saw it.

A tent.

Jacob let go of her hand and pulled out a blanket that he had just inside the flap to prevent it from getting moisture on it and quickly laid it on the ground before inviting Jo to sit down. Jacob reached into the backpack that Jo had been carrying and pulled out a small matchbook. Jacob had thought of everything when he planned everything out. He prided himself on even preparing a small fire pit, which he proceeded to light. It began to glow brighter as he shoved more kindling beneath it.

Finally, he looked back at Jo as she scooted closer to him, to absorb the heat from the fire that he had made. She wrapped an arm around his and looked up at the night sky above them. Jacob sat back on the ground beside her.

"This is a beautiful place," she said softly. "How did you find it?"

"I stumbled upon it a few years ago. I used to come here quite often," he replied, looking into the fire. "It's peaceful and it's far enough away from everything so that you can really think."

' _And away from the prying pack mind_ ,' Jacob thought.

If he was about to tell Jo about everything, he was going to do it his way.

Jo smiled and looked back into the fire. There was barely a breeze. The smoke went straight up into the canopy above. The only sounds besides the crackling fire was the water in the brook, and an owl hooting someplace in the distance.

They were completely alone.

Jacob felt Jo shiver slightly beside him. Suddenly, he stood up and went back into the tent and pulled out a second heavy blanket. She smiled as he approached her and wrapped it around her shoulders before sitting back down beside her.

They enjoyed the silence and stared at the crackling fire in front of them. Jo extended her feet and kicked off her flip flops, allowing the fire to warm them. She rested her head against Jacob's shoulder.

"This is nice, Jake."

Jacob agreed, looking up at the night sky above before sighing. He reached between them and took Jo's hand, weaving his fingers between her own.

"I wanted to be able to talk to you alone here. It's hard to do that back home."

He turned to her, finding Jo's smiling face looking back at him. Her smile and ease seemed to help his anxiety and he reached up and brushed her face with his hand.

"Did I ever tell you that I think you're beautiful?"

Jo smirked and looked down at the blanket beneath them. "A few times, but I don't get tired of hearing it."

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he told her earnestly. "You are it for me, Jo. There will never be another woman for me."

Jo's eyes widened a little, trying to figure out what he was essentially telling her.

He swallowed. "What I'm saying is that, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, if you'll let me."

Jo sighed nervously before she looked down.

"Jake, marriage is a big commitment," Jo told him. "As much as I do love you, I'd like to wait a bit more before we consider taking that step."

Jacob shook his head and chuckled. "I'm not proposing, Jo. But maybe one day, I will. I just wanted to let you know my intentions for what's going on between us."

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "You're so special to me."

Jo rested her head back on Jacob's shoulder. "You are to me as well. You have no idea."

She sighed, her smile fading as she felt Jacob gently kiss her head before they fell once again into a comfortable silence.

"If we're talking about the future, there's something that I should tell you," she said, looking into the fire. "I knew that I'd have to tell you eventually considering what was going on between us was much more serious than I ever thought when I first met you. And I've been debating about telling you, because I don't want to lose you."

"Jo, you won't ever lose me," Jacob quickly stated. "Nothing you say could change that."

Jo shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "It's just that I saw how happy you seemed when you heard the news that Sam and Emily were going to be having a baby and I can't help but think, I'd never be able to give that to you."

The expression on his face said it all - confusion and then devastation. It was exactly how she felt when she first learned the truth two years ago. Although at the time, she was nowhere near wanting to have kids, but she knew that one day she'd find someone who she wouldn't mind being with and starting a family of her own.

And that time had finally come.

"I can't have children, Jake."

"What?" He looked into her eyes, unable to believe what Jo had just said. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, bringing up her hand to her cheeks to wipe the few rebellious tears.

"Two years ago, I had a scare and I thought that I was pregnant. I went to the doctor to find out that in fact, I wasn't. I baffled them. The doctors couldn't understand what my body was doing. I went through test after test until they simply came to the conclusion that the chances of me ever having kids were slim to none. They just couldn't figure out why. I've been told that there are other options; invitro being one of them. But even that is not guaranteed."

"Jo," Jake breathed, pulling her into him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so, so sorry." The empathy was thick in his voice.

As shocked and disappointed as he was, he couldn't imagine how hearing Sam and Emily's news could have affected her. He was surprised that when they had told the pack to find that he didn't recall Jo to be anything but happy for them.

"It's all right, Jake," she told him and she shrugged. "It is what it is."

"Jo, this doesn't change at all how I feel about you," he assured her, brushing his fingers along her cheek. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

A smile returned to Jo's face as she reached up and took Jacob's hand from her face before placing a kiss on the backside of it.

"Jo, I have something that I need to tell you," Jacob said, taking a deep breath. "You may think it's a bit strange but I need you to keep an open mind."

Jo looked at him, concern sweeping over her features.

"Jake? Are you all right?"

He smiled curtly. "I'm just a concerned how you'll react when I tell you."

Jo smirked. "Well, like you said - nothing you can say can make me feel any different about you."

"I really hope that you mean that."

Jo's smile faded upon hearing his remark. Suddenly, she sat up on her knees beside him and pushed the blanket that had been around her shoulders down behind her so she could move closer to him.

"Let me convince you," she said, putting her hands on either side of his neck before threading her fingers into the hair at the back of his head.

Before Jacob could speak, her lips molded onto his own. The sensations her fingers made against the skin behind his neck sent a wave of electricity down his spine. Jacob reacted and turned, running his hands up her sides to her hair. With a smirk, he opened his eyes and he lightly bit her bottom lip before pulling it between his lips.

A light moan escaped her mouth and woke his inner wolf and the desires that seemed to drive him. Without a second thought, Jacob pulled Jo down with him onto the blanket. She didn't seem to mind as she continued to kiss him, silently demanding to deepen the kiss, to which Jacob certainly obliged.

Feeling a sudden warmth spread over her, Jo quickly pulled off her tank top, leaving her bathing suit beneath it before she wrapped her leg over Jacob's. Her hands explored, tracing the contours of the muscles that she could feel moving beneath her fingers.

Jacob reached down and pulled her knee up higher to his hip, the urge to thrust nearly overwhelming. As he ran his hand along Jo's knee up to her hip, he suddenly stopped before he went any further. He clenched his hand into a fist, and reluctantly broke the kiss. Jo ignored him and continued to create a trail down Jacob's neck, sucking and kissing as she went. As much as he tried to fight the wolf inside that simply wanted to claim her, Jacob also didn't want to stop. And Jo wasn't helping the matter.

"Jo," he gasped, his chest heaving not just from being out of breath but also as he fought the inner battle. Her only response was a slight hum.

"If we keep this up, I won't be able to stop."

Jo leaned over his ear, sucking on his earlobe before replying. "Then don't."

Jacob's resolve fell as he heard that Jo had no desire to stop him anytime soon. A deep growl emanated from the back of his throat before he rolled over and straddled himself over Jo.

He looked down at her. A smile grew on her swollen lips before she reached for the bottom hem of Jacob's shirt before he assisted in pulling it up and over his head. Jacob's grin matched hers before he once again kissed her. His fingers found their way to the straps of the halter top at the back of her neck before he pulled them from around her neck.

He paused once more, proud of himself that he was still in control over the inner wolf and his own hormones. He spoke to her, his face inches from her own.

"Jo, are you sure?"

Her response surprised him.

She sighed frustratingly as she pushed his bare chest back so that she could sit up from where she was beneath him. With her eyes on Jacob, Jo reached behind her back and pulled the last tie loose and quickly pulled her bathing suit top off, tossing it to the side.

Jacob had watched her, entranced with his mouth slightly open, surprised at her forcefulness. His inner wolf rumbled in delight at her from deep within him.

It wasn't until he found her lips back on his own and her bare skin flush against his own that he knew that there was no going back.

* * *

 _ **A/N - Oh no, Jake...this wasn't what Sam had in mind when he wanted you to tell her...**_

 ** _Thank you for the reviews, new follows and new favourites. I'll update again once this hits 100 reviews...and a special shout out in the next chapter for that person who does bump it to triple digits!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Jacob was never so glad to have been so far away from civilization. The noises that he and Jo had made were far from the usual night sounds from within the forest. He'd never forget the sound of Jo's voice speaking his name over and over into his ear as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. Having sex with Jo in the middle of the woods was never on the agenda for that night. In fact, he never made it to his agenda. At the moment, Jacob certainly wasn't complaining. He ignored that nagging feeling in the back of his mind reminding him of what he had originally intended to do when he came out the woods alone with Jo. But his sexually charged brain quickly pushed it aside in favour of the view ahead of him.

Jo stood in her bathing suit in the middle of the brook. Even in the darkness, he could make out the contours of her body. He had explored them all as though he were committing them to memory. The scent, the taste, the feel; he'd remember it all. Jacob watched as she bent over and splashed water onto her face, chest and arms; the cool water drops running down her overheated skin. A smirk came to his lips as he watched her tug her dark unruly hair to one side of her shoulder before she cupped her hand and poured water over her shoulders and neck.

His inner wolf growled in pleasure at what she was unknowingly doing to him.

Unable to sit still, he pushed the blanket off of himself and stood up to join her in the brook. In order to not frighten her, he cleared his throat. Although she didn't turn, he knew that she was aware that he was there.

"I'm surprised that you still have enough energy to get up," she teased, as she stood up in the water before she turned to Jacob who stood on the bank. "You were sweating quite a bit at one point. I don't think I've ever seen you sweat before."

Jacob had been more surprised than Jo was when he wiped his brow at one point to find that in fact he had a sheen of sweat on it. Jo simply teased him about it, saying that he obviously never pushed himself enough when they went running.

"It's all about who you're with," he stated before he crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. "We could have stopped a few times but it was you who was wanting to keep going."

Jo chuckled.

It was true, but Jacob never refused. If she hadn't insisted, he would have. Jacob was impressed that she was able to keep up with him. Her stamina rivalled his own. As she stood in the water, she didn't appear to be the least bit exhausted.

"As I recall," Jo began, mimicking his stance as she crossed her own arms, "you didn't put up a fight to any of it."

"Of course not," Jacob stated with a smile.

"But, you're blaming me for working you too hard?"

"I'm not blaming you, Jo," he said with a laugh. "I enjoyed myself as I know you did."

Jo giggled before bending back down into the water. She ran her hands up and down her arms once more as she heard Jacob walk through the brook towards her.

"I just don't know why you bothered to get dressed," Jacob said, teasingly.

Jo laughed aloud, tipping her head to look up at him. She could hear his unspoken intentions, yet Jo was also aware of the time.

"It's getting late, Jacob," was her reply before a smirk came to her face. "You need to put your clothes back on."

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before," he quipped with a proud smile, just as Jo splashed water up at him, drenching him from the chest down.

"Hey!" Jacob called out, laughing at Jo's antics.

He looked to see her running towards the bank, ensuring each step was secure on the rocky and uneven bottom. Jacob knew that he'd easily catch her before she would even make it to the grassy side. Instead, he decided to allow her the assumption that she could outrun him.

Jo looked back and laughed at Jacob's expression as she climbed out of the water and darted into the darkness to hide behind a tree next to the tent. Trying to stifle her laughter as well as her rapidly beating heart, she took a deep breath before she glanced around one side of the tree. To her own surprise, she didn't see Jake anywhere. From what she could tell, the brook was empty and she couldn't hear a sound.

"Looking for me?"

Jo gasped as she quickly turned to see that Jacob was right behind her.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

Jacob shrugged and smirked. "The brook."

"Smart ass," she whispered, as her eyes fell onto his chest right in front of her. The beads of water that she had splashed onto his skin were still there and her hand instinctively reached out and traced a pattern of a drop going down his chest with her finger.

"You got me wet," he told her softly, as that husky tone returned to his voice. It sent goosebumps down her arms as he looked at her mouth.

"But you deserved it," Jo countered, a small smirk on her lips as she looked back into his eyes.

Jacob reached forward and pulled her towards him, brushing her hair back with his fingers before he captured her lips once again. Jo moaned into his mouth upon feeling his desire press into her hip.

Jo couldn't get enough of Jacob. Being with him was something surreal and almost...dare she say it? Magical. The sensations he elicited within her were something that she had never felt before, despite not being a virgin herself. Everything felt like it was the first time. The entire experience had been extremely intimate, reciprocated and loving; never the fast need that she had been used to in the past.

The awkwardness that Jacob always assumed would follow an event as intimate as what they had just experienced together simply wasn't there. Jacob wondered if it had to do with the imprint. Jo certainly was comfortable with him as his fingers nimbly tugged her bathing suit top loose once again behind her neck and allowing the straps to fall over her shoulders. Those same fingers effortlessly slid down her sides, pulling at her bathing suit as he went. His hands encircled her waist and tugged down slightly at the elastic waistband of her bathing suit bottom. Jacob broke the kiss and left chaste kisses across her face.

With her eyes closed, Jo tipped her head to the side while a deep growl errupted from the back of Jacob's throat. He sucked and nipped until he reached her ear.

Jo relished in hearing his reverberating growls that seemed to emanate from him whenever he kissed her. She knew that it was she who did it to him. At one point, Jo couldn't help but growl in his ear before tugging on his earlobe with her teeth following his asking if he was being gentle enough. Jo enjoyed the roughness of their love making as much as Jacob had and she wasn't about to allow him to go easy on account of her.

"I'd love to see that tattoo again," Jacob whispered so roughly that it came out as a growl that tickled her ear.

Jo giggled upon hearing him talk about the tattoo. He had been surprised to even find that she had the small heart tattooed onto her ass. He never took her for the type that would get a tattoo. Jo had explained ever-so-briefly that it was a momentarily lapse in judgement last year.

"Once more," Jo gasped as she felt him place a kiss behind her ear. Her entire body shivered and she cursed that he knew how to do that to her.

His lips quickly found her's before she jumped up and straddled his hips as he carried her back towards the blanket.

45 minutes later, and they were riding back towards La Push. Jacob left the tent and everything behind, with plans to return later that night to take it down. As he rode, he was conscious of Jo hanging onto him as he went down the winding road. He could feel her body pressed tightly against his back. His mind flashed back to images of the two of them together; the many, many highlights of that night.

Jacob sighed, knowing that he'd have to somehow control his thoughts before he'd phase. The last thing he'd want is to broadcast to the entire pack what had just occurred high in the mountains of Washington. Not just for Jo's privacy but because he had yet to tell her about the imprint and instead, he had sex with her.

A part of him was disappointed with himself for not even telling her about the imprint and the truth about the tribe. It wasn't as though he didn't have the chance to tell her. Jacob simply didn't want to ruin an already wonderful evening. But the more he thought about it on the way back home, the worse he felt.

 _How would Jo feel about me if she found out about the imprint now?_

Another part felt disgusted with himself. He felt as though he had used Jo in order to avoid talking to her about it. At the same time, his wolf felt that insane need to claim her and that in itself felt repulsive to him. Jo wasn't something that needed to be claimed, yet instinctively he had desired it. Jacob already knew how she felt about him; having sex with her wouldn't have changed that or solidified it.

As they passed into La Push territory, he could sense the presence of the pack. They were in the woods and most likely knew that he and Jo had returned. News would travel fast and he was certain that he heard Jared's howl over the roar of the engine, alerting the unphased pack members that he was back.

Jacob pulled into the Clearwater's driveway, and saw that his father's truck and the Ateara's were long gone. The kitchen light was on, meaning that Sue was most likely still awake.

He killed the engine and Jo silently climbed off the bike before pulling her helmet off her head. Jacob climbed off after her and smirked.

With a sigh, he glanced at the house, not seeing any motion or anyone who could possibly be watching them. Finally, he turned back to Jo.

"How was the ride back?"

"Nice and warm," Jo replied sleepily, with a smile as she handed him the helmet. Her hand purposely didn't let go of the helmet and as Jacob took it, she came with it. He pulled her into his embrace and dropped the helmet onto the bike behind Jo before leaning forward to kiss her softly. It was a short kiss, as Jacob could hear the sound of the others not too far away.

"I'd love to stay, but I gotta go," he whispered softly and breathlessly, kissing the corner of her mouth once more.

Jo nodded. "I love you Jake."

"I love you too," he said softly, kissing her once more. "Good night."

Jacob watched as Jo walked up the steps onto the porch. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her, but for now, he couldn't. Jo glanced back at him and smirked. Once she had gone inside the house, he turned back to the bike and stowed the helmet beneath the tether as he glared out into the darkened forest across the road. Jacob knew they were out there. He could smell them.

Without saying a word, he climbed onto the bike and started it up before heading back out onto the road and headed towards his house. Jacob didn't know which he was dreading more; facing his father and admit to him that he didn't tell Jo about the imprint, or phasing and have the entire pack know exactly what did transpire on that mountain.

When he did return home, he quickly rushed in and prayed that his father had fallen asleep while waiting up for him. But the moment the door opened, he knew that he was out of luck. The TV was on; baseball by the sound of it.

Billy rolled his wheelchair backward and glanced at the front door just as it opened, a large smile on his face. Except when he saw that Jacob's face lacked that relief and avoided eye contact, he knew something went wrong.

Billy's smile faded as he grew concerned.

"Jacob? What is it?"

"It's nothing," Jacob quickly replied, walking past his father and headed towards his bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

Billy, concerned for Jacob's well being followed him down the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Jacob, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, Dad," Jacob said, glancing at the closed door before he began to quickly change for his patrol shift.

He was glad that his father was on the otherside of the door. Billy had a knack for being able to tell when Jacob wasn't being truthful just by looking at him. Whether Jacob was just a bad lier or if Billy was a good discerner of people was still up for debate. Jacob hoped that the questions would end soon so that he'd be able to take off for his shift before Sam sent someone after him with more questions to answer. He had to work himself up to be able to focus enough to avoid thinking of Jo while he patrolled.

Jacob tossed his clothing into a basket in the corner before he pulled on his old shoes onto his feet. It was silent in the hallway, but he knew that didn't necessarily mean that his father had gone back to his baseball game. Jacob opened the door and found his father looking up at him.

"Well then, how did it go?"

Jacob took a deep breath.

"It..uh...didn't."

Billy sighed, as his trademark expression of disappointment covered his features.

"Jacob Ephraim Black," Billy warned.

Jacob held up his hand and walked past Billy towards the front door.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Dad. I have to get to work."

As much as Billy understood and knew that Jacob had to leave, he needed answers.

"Jacob, I thought you were going to tell her."

"I was, it's just...something came up."

"Something came up? You cannot let it go on like this. She deserves to know."

"I know, Dad," Jacob said, pulling the door open. "Can we just talk about this later? I'm late enough as it is."

Billy grimaced but finally nodded. He was aware of how tight a ship that Sam ran.

He watched as Jacob dashed out the door, closing it behind him before he ran into the darkness. For all accounts, Billy had assumed that Jacob was going to tell Jo. He knew that his son was nervous, given Jo's fear of wolves, but Billy was certain that Jacob would have done it. That was the whole point of taking her out of La Push. Jacob not only left his father disappointed but also confused.

* * *

The moment Jacob stepped outside his front door he smelled them and much stronger this time. The pack was just beyond the tree line, waiting for him. Rather than phasing and having their nagging questions flood his mind, along with the added chance that he'd let his mind wander back to his imprint, he ran into the woods on two feet before he quickly came face to face with Sam's wolf. A deep growl emanated from the back of his alpha's throat. Further behind him, Jacob recognized Embry, Quil, Jared and Seth, as they paced back and forth, clearly agitated.

Jacob sighed, realizing that they had heard his quick conversation with his father.

"Something...happened and I didn't get the chance to tell her," Jacob admitted.

He watched as the pack seemed to glance between each other. Not being privy to the pack mind, he could only guess what conversations were being exchanged.

"But I will."

Jacob turned to Sam. "I was hoping to talk to you." He looked past him at the wolves around them. "Alone."

Sam turned his head to the wolves behind him before he moved towards a nearby grove of trees. Jacob watched as the other wolves took off into the woods. It was another minute before Sam came walking out towards him, dressed only in shorts.

"You had better have a pretty damn good explanation for not telling Jo everything."

Jacob winced and smiled. "It's a...pretty good excuse."

"I'd love to hear it," Sam said, crossing his arms as he leaned against a tree. "Because I'm very close to making it an order, Jacob."

Jacob knew that the moment Sam made it an order, he'd have to obey it. Yet, Sam was pretty relaxed when it came to alpha's orders. There were only a handful that he made that had to be followed and rarely did it encompass having a wolf do something against his will.

Jacob swallowed.

"We had sex."

Sam paused for a moment, a little taken back by Jacob's blunt admission and lame excuse. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, let me get this straight. Rather than telling her something that was extremely important, you had sex?" Sam concluded, as though saying it aloud would somehow cause it to make sense to him.

"I know it sounds stupid. I had it all planned out on how I was going to tell her but then, the next thing I knew..." Jacob paused and sighed as he shrugged. "I have no idea how it happened."

Jake rolled his eyes at his own statement and ignored Sam's impatient stare.

"I mean, of course I know how it happened. It's just that I never intended it to happen. But the part that worries me the most is that although I was in control of my actions, I felt like I gave into an internal need or desire to claim her that wasn't my own. I hate to even admit it or even say because it sounds so demeaning and domineering."

Sam uncrossed his arms and pushed himself away from the tree, becoming a bit alarmed by Jacob's explanation.

"What do you mean, 'wasn't your own'?"

"You know how it felt when you phased for the first time and how you could feel the wolf just beneath the surface desperate to claw his way out and there was nothing you could do to stop it? It took time to be able to control it."

Sam nodded, knowing that feeling all too well. Being the first one in their generation to phase, he had to experience it all on his own and it was a feeling he never wished to bestow on anyone; the feeling of being out of control. From that time forward, he was prepared to stand by the others as one-by-one they phased.

"Well, there are times when I'm with Jo that I can feel that wolf...right there. It's not like I'm about to phase and it's never in an act of aggression, but it is during moments of...heightened emotion, I guess I'd say. The first time was when I kissed her. It just got harder to ignore with each time."

"And I know that it's a stupid excuse because the wolf and I are one, but in those instances when I'm with Jo, I feel like I'm fighting with myself, between what I should do and what the wolf wants."

"And those are the times where you feel like the wolf is wanting to call the shots and pushing for that need to claim her?"

Jacob's eyes widened as Sam spoke the words. It seemed as though he took the thoughts right out of his mind. "You know the feeling?"

Sam nodded. "I do. I went through it a month and a half ago. At first I was concerned but after I gave into that desire, it lessened. I spoke to Old Quil about it and he wondered if the spirits were warning us of something. When Emily found out she was pregnant I mentioned it to Old Quil and they called an elders meeting for tonight. He seemed concerned. I never mentioned it to Emily and hoped that the feelings would subside, which they eventually did."

"Is anyone else going through this?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Sam replied, before he snorted. "I'm sure with these guys we'd know."

Jacob smirked.

Sam looked up at Jacob once again.

"Jake, I'm going to have to mention this to the elders, especially now that I'm not the only one who has gone through it."

Jacob reluctantly agreed. "It's odd though - first, the alpha and then me."

"The alpha by birth," Sam said thoughtfully. "Jake, I'm not going to tell you to stay away from Jo while this is going on, especially if something is happening that we can't explain. But be certain to make sure that you're...careful...with Jo. I mean, you know it only takes one time."

Jake nearly choked. Speaking to Sam about sex was nearly as bad as with his Dad.

"Uh...I don't think we have to worry about that."

Seeing the unspoken question on Sam's face, Jacob explained.

"Jo's unable to have kids," he told him as Sam's face became more sympathetic.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jake."

Jacob smiled weakly. "Yeah, me too. I never thought of ever having kids and lately Dad has been pestering about one day being a grandfather. I don't know how I'd be able to tell him that Jo and I won't be the ones to give him that."

Sam walked up to Jacob and put his hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"I will tell her," Jacob assured his alpha.

"I know you will. That's why I haven't made it an order...yet."

"Thanks Sam."

With a firm handshake between the two men, they turned and each phased before running the length of the perimeter of La Push. As much as Jacob tried his best to not think about that evening, snapshots slipped through his mind. Sam glances at him over his shoulder a few times as Jacob looked back down at the ground, trying to think of anything but Jo. Even portions of his conversation with Sam leaked through. They came to a stop when they met up with Embry along the perimeter.

" _Jacob! Seriously, you and Jo?_!" Embry exclaimed, his tail wagging behind him. " _Sucks that you didn't tell her, but what a sweet alternative!"_

Embry walked up beside Jacob since they were the next to run patrols.

" _As much as I'd like to know how it even came to that point, I don't want to hear about it,_ " Embry told him, nudging him with his head.

" _Sorry, Embry_ ," Jacob said with a sigh. "Believe me, I'll _try not to think about it_."

" _I get it, man_ ," he said, amicably. " _I'd be having a tough time if I were you."_

 _"Yes, please don't think too much about my cousin,"_ Seth begged as he came bounding towards them from within the forest. Jared and Quil followed quickly behind _._

Jacob whimpered apologetically considering it was Seth who had to endure his thoughts and memories.

" _Seth, take the next two days off patrol,_ " Sam called out. " _Hopefully by then, Jacob will have better control over this."_

" _So, you're saying that some sort of tribal crazy shit is making you horny as hell?_!" Jared exclaimed with a cackle through the mind link.

Jacob growled at Jared as he paced, eager to take a bite out of his leg.

" _Whoa, and bitter as well_ ," Quil added as he stood beside Jared.

" _You'd think that getting laid would mellow him out a bit. But I'm glad to see Jo has a bit of a wild side - never took her for a girl who'd get a tattoo though, especially there!_ " Jared exclaimed in laughter as Quil joined in.

Collectively, Seth, Embry and Jacob growled towards the pair, curling their lips over their teeth. Instinctively, Jared and Quil reacted and stood with their backs straight as they too, bared their teeth.

" _That's_ e _nough!"_ Sam shouted through the link, as he stepped between the group. " _Quil and Jared, back to patrolling the eastern boundary. Seth, go home. Jacob and Embry, you two have the southern edge. I hope I don't have to remind you all that this information stays within the pack."_

The wolves nodded before they all took off in various directions in the woods, eager to be out of range of their angry alpha.

* * *

 ** _A/N - Wow! You guys just blew me away! I had hoped for 100 reviews but you guys surpassed that!_**

 ** _Finger bang bang - you were number 100! Thank you so much for pushing this over to the triple digits!_**

 ** _Thank you to all my reviewers, favouriters and followers. ;). The next few chapters are going to be picking up the pace. Next chapter...we get to see Lucas, Jack, Hank and their band of 'wolves' as they are getting closer to Jo. I was so tempted to tag it on at the end of this, but it got longer and longer...so in next chapter it shall be._**

 ** _Yes, Jacob will tell Jo - in his own way...probably in the next chapter or two. And I'm eager to share it with you...but there are a few scenes to get through before that time comes. Warning though...it'll get a bit rocky, but I think it'll be a fun ride and I'm certain that you will enjoy it._**

 ** _In the meantime, review this for me. Let me know what you think._**

 ** _Cheers!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Port Huron, Michigan

Lucas slammed the phone back on the cradle once again and crossed off another search location on their list. It was beginning to be infuriating. Jo had suddenly disappeared into the night and left no trace behind. It was impossible to just disappear and even more impossible to leave nothing to track. She had left her cell phone behind; something that she never did. Lucas knew that it wasn't a good sign when she did that. As the weeks turned into over a month, his hope of finding Jo had changed and anger took up primary residence.

' _If she had only listened to me and stayed_ ', Lucas thought as he ran his hands through his hair.

There was a time when Jo did listen to him. She seemed to hang on his every word. Lucas managed to get Jo to trust him, but he lost it all with one simple mistake and it was decidedly a very costly one. Their entire plan that had been formed from the moment they saw her as a child cowering at the base of a tree following the death of her father, had unravelled.

At that moment, when they saw the young girl sobbing in fear of their presense, it was Hank who held them back from ending her life as well.

It was all because of a vision he had in that moment.

Hank had them often. That was how they managed to find the wolf who had killed Ramona. Hank later told them that he knew who this young girl would one day become. Granted, Lucas was satisfied that they managed to get revenge on the one who had killed his wife, but he was angry that Hank prevented them from feasting on the wolf's child.

She is a key, Hank had told them. That young girl would one day be able to bring the alpha of that same pack to them. Her very existence would call to him and he'd be unable to stay away. That alpha would lead them to the rest of the pack and in turn they could destroy all of them, not just the one who killed Ramona that night long ago in Montana. Except, that changed when Jo left.

A part of Lucas still felt protective of Jo. In the time that he had been with her, he had grown to care about her. She made him laugh and forget the numerous sins of his 87 year existence. He had known about her since that day when he killed her father, but he only met her less than 2 years ago. His mind wandered back to that moment, a smile coming to his face.

* * *

19 months ago:

The sound of a loud engine roared outside, but from within the humid confines of the waiting area it was barely audible. Lucas stood at the counter, tapping his fingers impatiently against the table as he waited. His eyes travelled outside towards the back door window of the office. He could see Hank as he walked back towards the door, a young woman at his side. Just by her appearance it was obvious that she was of some native descent. Whether she was the one, still remained to be seen. They had lost track of the young girl from that day many years ago once they heard that her mother had passed away and she had been placed into state-funded homes before she simply disappeared. Although Hank was pretty certain that they had found her, Lucas found it strange that they found her working in a salvage yard; of all places.

When the door suddenly opened, Hank walked through before the young woman followed, a clip board in hand. Lucas' eyes focused on her face when she passed him. She smiled before she went back to listening to Hank's near obsessive behaviour when it came to talking about his vintage 1980 GMC pickup truck.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be of any help," she said, while Hank simply smiled back at her.

"Not a problem," he replied. "It's hard to find parts at a scrap yard for trucks of that age."

Jo nodded. "The ones we do get, a good portion of it is rusted through. You're lucky that your frame is as solid as it is."

"It's had a lot of care over the years," Hank told her.

A buzzing on her hip from the radio called her name aloud.

" _Jo_?"

"Excuse me," she told the pair at the counter before picking up her radio.

"Go ahead, Jim."

" _I've got a guy looking to see if we have a hitch for a '07 Honda CRV,_ " called over the radio.

Jo smiled. "Jim, I know there are two CRV's in the Honda line, but I don't recall if there's a hitch on it. It may already be gone."

" _Do you mind checking it out for me? I'm busy working the winch_."

Jo sighed, looking apologetically at the pair of customers. She was about to radio back that she was already busy when Lucas interrupted.

"I can wait. It's no problem," he told her softly. Jo smiled and nodded before calling back to Jim that she'd check it out.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be right back," she assured them before she dashed out the back door of the office and into the loud salvage yard.

Lucas watched her go before Hank turned to him.

"That's her," Hank said, the smile he had on his face falling.

"Are you sure? She doesn't look like anything special."

"Maybe not now, but it's her all right. Can't you smell the magic within her?" Hank whispered. Lucas nodded. "She smells just like her old man."

"What if she transforms like her father did? What will we do then?"

Hank shrugs. "I don't know. I only saw her meeting the alpha in my vision. It's important that you talk to her today. Get her to trust you; like you. It'll make things easier later on down the road."

Lucas shook his head, clenching his fist. He was impatient, especially knowing that Hank had no clue when the alpha would show up, if at all. The visions Hank had were all based on decisions. A change of mind could alter that future.

"I don't know about this. We already got revenge on the bastard who killed Ramona. What's the point in going after this girl?"

"We get her, she can lead us to the entire pack of them," Hank said, grinding his teeth as he spoke each word. "We can end this once and for all. We'll be the only members of our kind in existence and then we can go after those damned vampires who tried to destroy us a century ago."

Getting to know Jo wasn't as hard as Lucas thought it would be. Although intially she reminded him too much of the wolf that killed his late wife that he was repulsed by her. The scent that Jo gave off sickened him. He simply tolerated her for as long as he could until he realized that he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time...hope. But Lucas was still determined to track down the rest of them. Over time, he got her to trust him. He asked her out after one of his many visits back to the salvage yard and eventually she moved in with him. Lucas knew that Jo had been living out of her car for a few months and had been desperate for a place to live. It made keeping her close to him even easier. Lucas wasn't aware of how close they had gotten until he found himself needing to be near her, especially during those lunar cycles when he felt so out of control. Jo kept his sanity up until the point when he knew he'd have to get away, not only to keep his secret but to keep her safe.

Even now, as angry as he was that she was gone, he was upset with himself for ever getting close to her. Lucas needed her and it angered him.

When the door suddenly opened, Lucas broke out of his reverie and looked up to see Hank standing in the doorway. His face was white.

"We need to find her fast. Something has happened," he told Lucas as Jack walked in behind Hank along with two others. They sat down on the couch, and sighed.

Lucas recognized them as a few of Hank's men.

"What's going on?"

Hank ran his hand over his face before he clenched his teeth.

"He found her. The damn alpha male found Jo. The one thing that we never wanted to have happen has finally happened because you couldn't keep your temper in check and clean up after yourself. Your job was to keep her here so he would come to us. We could have ended it by now and be on our way to destroying the vampires but you let her slip through your fingers. Now, he's found her and they're off who knows where, together!"

Lucas felt his anger brew hotter within him as he heard Hank tell him what he saw. The thought of another man with Jo, touching her caused a growl to come out between his teeth. Hank turned towards him, surprised.

"Perhaps we should leave town sooner," Hank stated, concerned by his friend's sudden animalistic behaviour. It was still another 6 days before the full moon; still early but not too soon to be showing symptoms of transformation, especially in times of extreme anger.

"No," Lucas snarled as he stood up. "I'm in control. I just need...I need time."

"That is something we don't have," Jack reminded them. "Where are we at anyways?"

Lucas cleared his throat before turning back to the map on the table.

"We've tracked her as far as Davenport, Iowa before her scent was lost again at a gas station."

Hank looked down at the map. "How much money did she have on her? It might tell us how far she could get."

Lucas shook his head. "Maybe 50 bucks or so. That's just over one full tank of gas. That wouldn't get her much further than there. But again, which direction could she have gone with just $50 worth of gas?"

He paused for a moment as a thought came to mind.

"But...she did have her wallet."

Without saying another word, he scurried towards a stack of bills on the counter. As he grabbed the pile, he walked back towards where Hank, Jack and the others sat. One by one, he filtered through the bills until one clearly marked 'past due' with Jo's name on the front caught his eye. Quickly, he ripped open the side and pulled out a sheet of paper. A smile came to his face as he read it.

"I know where she went," Lucas said, feeling better for the first time in weeks. He slapped the paper down on the table and pointed to the final transaction on Jo's credit card bill.

$2.45 was charged five days after she left Michigan at a gas station in a place called Forks, Washington.

* * *

For their own benefit until he could figure out what was going on, Jacob tried to keep his hands to himself whenever he was around Jo. From what he could tell, Jo didn't seem to really notice the fact that he wasn't kissing her as often or holding her hand as much. Then again, both of them were working quite a bit. Although they had plans to go out on the weekend to see a movie with Kim and Jared, they hadn't seen each other much over the week and a half since their excursion up into the mountains.

Jacob was expecting an earful from his Dad once he had found out from Old Quil what had really happened that day. Billy had never supported sex before marriage but oddly enough, he didn't make any qualms towards Jacob and Jo's unprecedented decision. He was fully aware that something was being awoken within the leaders of the pack and Jacob noticed Billy's unease. Conversations with Billy always brought up Jo and how she was doing. Billy would encourage Jacob to visit her again, and to check up on her in the night during his patrols. He didn't have to be told. Although they didn't see each other as much as Jacob wished, he'd still make passes by her window before going home for the night.

And when he was finally in bed, he'd stare at the ceiling for hours. He'd mentally tell himself to sleep and to not think about Jo. It didn't help that one night when she did come to his window.

He heard a light tapping against the pane. His immediate assumption was that one of the pack members were trying to wake him up. He was about to roll over and cover his head with a pillow but this night, he looked. To his surprise, he found Jo waving shyly at him, wearing her pyjamas and a hooded jacket. Quickly, he pushed open the window.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he whispered aloud, concerned up until he saw her smiling face beneath the hood.

"Open your front door."

She didn't stick around to wait for him to ask why. Jacob watched as she raced around to the front of his house before he quickly stood up and made his way quietly into the hallway. He tiptoed in the darkness, listening for Billy to ensure he was asleep before he went for the door. After undoing the deadbolt and the latch, he pulled the door open.

Before he even had the chance to ask her what was wrong, two arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Jo's lips landed on his own, her tongue begging for entrance which he certain obliged as he carefully closed the door behind her.

As if he suddenly remembered his mental agreement with himself, he quickly took Jo by the shoulders and held her back at arms length. A look of confusion and momentary hurt crossed her face.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, as they stood in the darkness of his kitchen. He could hear her ragged breathing most likely from running to his house. To know that she most likely did it in the middle of the night, surprised even him.

"I need you," she gasped, sounding almost desperate.

The look on her face explained exactly how she was needing him. He could feel it as much as she was sensing it roll off him.

Silently, Jacob nodded and grabbed her hand before quickly turning and heading down the hallway. Jo kept up as he moved fast with his long strides. Even as they rushed, he managed to make it effortless and silent, just as he moved to close his bedroom door and lock it behind him.

When he turned to Jo, he smirked to find that she already had her coat on the ground and was pulling her shirt up and over her head. He quickly did the same. In one sweep, he wrapped his arms around her waist and met her lips hungrily before he pulled her down onto his bed with him.

Having sex with Jo in his room on his small single bed under the same roof as his father proved to be interesting. At one point, Jo covered her own mouth with her hand as she straddled Jacob. The sensation of him moving beneath her was almost too much. Jacob couldn't help but smile at her as he held onto her hips with each thrust. With her free hand, she reached out for the wall beside his bed to steady herself as Jacob picked up the pace. Just as she felt those familiar low vibrations in his chest, she bent over and placed her lips over his to stifle the growl that was threatening to erupt out of his throat. Except that action simply caused him to growl into her mouth as he trembled beneath her. Jo gasped, as she held his head between her hands. His fingers raked down her back from her shoulders to her hips and he held on tight in desperation before he finally relaxed.

Jo could feel him coming down from that incredible high and rested her head against his shoulder while she peppered his neck with chaste kisses. A smile came to Jacob's peaceful face as he hummed in delight while his breathing became more regulated. Jacob ran his hand up Jo's arm to her shoulder.

"That was...incredible."

Jo she nodded as she chuckled.

Feeling the coolness of the room for the first time since she came in it, a wave of goosebumps covered her flesh. Noticing her sudden chill, Jacob reached down to the end of the bed with his feet and pulled the blanket up before covering them both with it. He turned on his side as Jo faced towards him within the confines of the small bed. Jo had her back against the wall and her head resting on Jacob's arm that wrapped around her.

"Warmer?"

She nodded.

"Good," Jacob replied, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on Jo's head. As a thought came to mind, his eyes opened again.

"Jo," he whispered. "Thank you for coming over."

He felt Jo giggle against his bare chest as she entangled her legs between his in order to get even closer than they already were.

"I couldn't sleep," Jo admitted softly. "I couldn't get that night in the mountains out of my mind. I had to see you."

Jacob smirked.

"You make me feel like a horny teenager," she told him.

"Jo, you are a teenager."

"Officially for one more year or so. My birthday is next week."

"Next week? Already?" he teased.

She playfully slapped his shoulder.

"What should I get you for your birthday?"

"I could give you a few ideas," she replied softly, biting her bottom lip with her teeth.

Jacob chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I'm sure I could guess those ideas too."

Jo laughed as she rested her head back on Jacob's arm before curling up against his chest and closing her eyes. The warmth of his skin combined with the rhythmic pattern of his breathing began to lull Jo to sleep. The next thing she realized, sunlight was streaming in through Jacob's partially drawn window and landing on her face.

She squinted and turned her head in an attempt to move away from it when she came into contact with Jacob's chest. His arm was wrapped over her and she opened her eyes as she tried to push his arm back. The sudden sound of pots and pans knocking around caused her to freeze.

"Jake," she whispered.

Her only response was his mumbling incoherently.

"Jacob!" she whispered louder, this time pushing him in the chest.

"Yeah, I'm up. I'm up. Give me ten minutes. I'll phase and I'll be on patrol in no time."

Nothing he said made sense as he was still obviously half asleep.

"Jacob, wake up!" Jo repeated, raising her voice slightly each time until he opened his eyes.

It took close to ten seconds before he understood where he was, what time it was and that he was naked in bed with Jo at his side. For a moment he was concerned until a smile came to his face and he relaxed.

"Good morning," he said, sleepily.

"Jake, we slept all night and your Dad is up!" she snapped softly.

Jacob paused and listened to hear the tell-tale sign that Billy was up - the radio in the kitchen was on.

"Don't worry about it."

He closed his eyes once more.

"Don't worry...? Jake, we had sex in your bed last night and your Dad is awake. I can't sneak out now."

Her voice took on a higher pitch as she grew increasingly worried.

"Well, there's always the window."

Jacob peeked an eye open, watching as Jo glanced at the small window and smirked at the look of anger she was currently giving him.

"Jo," he said, pushing himself up on his elbow before kissing her lips. "It's all right."

He paused and inhaled deeply before he sat up. "Dad's making bacon and eggs. You're welcome to join us unless you want to hide out here until he leaves. The only problem is that it is unlikely until he has the chance to say good morning to you."

Jacob pushed the blanket off of him before bending down to find his clothing that he had lost in the night.

"He knows that I spent the night?"

Jacob winced, hearing the horror in her voice and nodded. "Dad knows a lot that goes on around here. He won't be freaking out. Chances are Sue already called him to ensure that you were here."

Instinctively, Jo pulled the blanket up to her neck. "But he doesn't know what we did?"

Jacob turned to Jo and leaned over to kiss her. "I doubt it. I think you did a pretty good job keeping the both of us silent."

He watched as the relief washed over her face and her grip on the blanket at her neck relaxed slightly. Inwardly, he groaned knowing that he had just lied to her. The entire pack knew what they had been doing lately, Old Quil knew what was going on and that most likely included both his father and Jo's Aunt Sue. Jake cringed inwardly to know that his father had been privy to his own son's sex life.

Jacob passed Jo her clothes and smirked as he watched her pull her shirt back over her head. Once they were both dressed, Jacob took Jo's hand and they walked out of the room. Jo paused in the hallway and told him she'd go to the bathroom real quick before joining them in the kitchen. Jacob nodded, watching her turn back before he continued into the kitchen.

"So, will Jo be joining us this morning?" Billy asked, with a smirk as he began to put the bacon onto a plate.

"She's coming," Jacob replied softly, reaching over his father's shoulder to grab a piece for himself.

Billy quickly smacked his son's hand away before rebuking him for eating the bacon before Jo came to the table. He turned to Jacob who sat down at the counter.

"How are you feeling?"

Jacob stared at his father, feeling the dread coming back up. He knew what he was asking.

"We are not talking about this," he mumbled. Billy nodded, seeing the obvious discomfort the conversation brought.

"Of course, I was just curious," Billy said. "Old Quil is simply concerned as to whether it'll go away with time or if it's the sign of something worse."

Something worse? Sam eluded to that. What is he thinking it is?"

Billy looked down the hall before turning to Jacob.

"There is a story of a great storm that plagued our tribe a couple hundred years ago. In the weeks leading up to the storm, the elders had reported that the Warriors experienced situations such as your own. In time, the wives of these Warriors were with child. Unfortunately, it was the Warriors who had perished in the storm, leaving behind their wives and unborn children to carry on the future of the Quileute's. It was the Great Spirit's way of preserving the tribe. Old Quil believes something dangerous is coming that may threaten the lives of the pack and possibly the future of the entire tribe. Being that both you and Sam are experiencing symptoms similar to that of the Warriors, the signs are pointing that way. The spirits may be trying to..."

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused Billy to stop speaking and look up at the hallway. He smiled when he saw Jo appear.

"Good morning, Jo," Billy said, his voice taking on a happier tone now that they had a guest in their kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take care of that, Dad," Jacob quickly said, as he inwardly pondered the disturbing story that his father had just told him.

If Old Quil was right, Jacob could only imagine what this meant.

* * *

 _ **A/N - What do you all think? Does this mean somoene is going to die? The tribe is certainly in danger...Bahahaha...I'm going to wait until Monday afternoon to post again, but in the meantime, I'll keep going with writing ahead.**_

 _ **Welcome to the ride to all my new followers/favouriters.**_

 _ **Thank you all again for all the reviews and PM's. Although I don't want to give away too much of the story and the twists that are going to be coming, I can assure you that you'll like it. I'm still blown away by having 100 reviews. When I started, I told myself that I'd be happy with 50, but now to find that both the followers and fav's have even exceeded that amount is just so humbling. I hope I'm doing a good job in telling this story. If you have questions, I can try my best to answer without giving key plot points away...but if I seriously can't answer without ruining the story for you, please don't be offended. You'll get answers in time and I am hearing what you're interested in seeing and knowing and I'll try to put those into the story where and when I can.**_

 _ **cheers!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Days later...

Jack stepped out of his rental car and glanced up at the sky, before he stepped up to the gas pump. He had been in Washington for two days and over those two days, it had been raining. He began to miss the warm, drier weather that Michigan brought. But he was doing this for the greater good of his pack. Lucas had been desperate to go after Jo, especially after they discovered where she could possibly be hiding out. Being the one who wouldn't be influenced by Jo, Hank thought it best to send Jack to Forks to verify that she was there.

After pumping gas into the small sedan, he walked into the gas station, the bell above the door announcing his entrance. The man at the counter stood up and smiled at him as Jack pulled out his wallet in preparation to pay.

"I was hoping you could help me out," Jack began, as he paid for his gas. "I'm looking for a woman."

The man at the counter smirked. "Aren't we all?"

Jack chuckled and nodded. "I suppose so. But this woman came in about a month and half ago...possibly closer to two months now. She'd be about 5 foot 7 inches, medium build, long dark hair, and of native descent. Her name is Jo Hannigan."

The man laughed. "You got no idea how many women come in here with that same description. There are so many natives in these parts. There's a few reservations up and down the coast in either direction."

"Which are the closest?"

"Makah and Quileute," he replied. "But you'll have a hell of a time finding someone in either reservation. The Quileute's in particular aren't just protective of their land, but they seem to keep to themselves. Not too many visitors find their way out that direction."

Jack nodded, gaining a new insight into what the locals thought of the Native people of that area.

He offered the gas attendant his thanks before making his way back out the door. Jack climbed into the car and considered heading right towards that reservation. But knowing what he knew about Jo's father and the possibility of there being more of those creatures, he found it best to check out Forks first.

Jack continued down the road as he passed an old bridge before coming into the small town of Forks. The speed limit dropped as the homes along the main road increased. He passed a school, a hospital, some restaurants, an outdoors store and a sheriff's station. Seeing only one cruiser sitting in the lot brought a smile to his face. It was obvious there was minimal police presense in this area and that was something certain to note.

It wasn't until he came up towards a small restaurant that he suddenly stopped the car and pulled over along the curb. A familiar scent came through the partially opened car window along with the various delectable smells from the diner. Oddly enough, as he looked at the people walking down the streets, no one caught his eye. Some school children raced down the sidewalk and past his parked car, their excited voices trailing behind them. Two teenagers on scooters went down the sidewalk across the road.

But he quickly noted that the scent wasn't coming from the restaurant but from the building next door. When the bowling alley door suddenly opened, it hit him like a brick wall. Jack closed his eyes as he took it in. He'd recognize it anywhere, but he'd never experienced it quite so strong. When he opened his eyes, they narrowed in on the couple that just came out the door. Jack watched as the woman took the man's hand beside her as they walked up to a small red car parked on the side of the road. Quickly, the man stepped ahead of her and opened the door, holding it open. When she finally turned, Jack could see her face.

Jo Hannigan.

He'd recognize her anywhere. Jack clenched his jaw as he picked up his cell phone beside him and dialled. He waited a moment before he heard Hank's gruff voice.

"I found her," Jack stated, getting straight to the point. "And I'm pretty certain that she was with the alpha. We're going to have to move fast."

Jack watched as Jo reached up and gave the alpha a quick kiss before she ducked into the open car door. He closed the door and walked around the car towards the drivers seat, a smile on his face.

" _Don't make contact_ ," Hank told him. " _We don't want to spook her and we don't know what she knows about us. Stay in town and keep away from them. We have to wait until the next full moon before we make our move._ "

Jack was certain that the alpha male glanced in his direction, especially when the man seemed to pause as he opened the car door and glance around, with a look of uncertainty on his face. When the man finally ducked into the car and turned it on, they quickly took off down the road.

Jack looked down at his watch, seeing the date. "Dammit Hank, that's another three weeks from now."

" _We can't do anything until then,_ " Hank told them. " _And if we're going to go up against this pack, we need to be at our strongest."_

Jack sighed, frustratingly. They'd have to wait, and he was impatient. He only hoped that it would make his revenge that much sweeter.

* * *

The sound of Leah's laughter coming from down the hall gradually woke Jo from her sleep. Her eyes opened and she blinked, looking over at her cousin's bed to find that it was already empty. Leah's bed was made impecitably, as always whereas Jo would simply pull up th sheets and blanket back up over the pillow in a lame attempt to quickly make it. As Jo sat up, she smirked, seeing that Leah had even gone as far as to push Jo's clothing that laid on the floor away from her own bed. It was as though there was an invisible line on the floor that Leah insisted not to be crossed.

They had come a long way. The cousins had gone from arguing over what Sue would consider to be petty to teasing each other about the things that made them uniquely different. Sometimes the jabs were a bit on the harsh side, but the other would be quick to deal it right back and be equally blunt. They were the perfect room-mates and Jo had come to care for both of her cousins.

Jo stood up and looked at the clock, surprised to find that it was already eight thirty in the morning. Since it was a weekend, she began her shift at the bowling alley at ten to be ready for some of the children's birthday parties that were scheduled for that day.

Birthdays.

Her own was only a few days away and Jo had a suspicion that something was in the works. She'd often catch Seth and Leah talking together in the kitchen only to cease their whispering when Jo came into the room. Sue seemed to be a bit less obvious to the fact that there was something being planned. Jo had verbally expressed her displeasure when it came to surprise parties and stated that if there was to be a party, surprise or otherwise, she'd prefer to know about it and furthermore act surprised for everyone's benefit. There was nothing like being the last one to know a secret.

Regardless, Jo woke up feeling refreshed and a smile came to her face when she heard Leah's loud cackle coming from the down the hall.

Jo opened the door as the aroma of coffee quickly came into the room. As she walked down the hall, she could hear Seth's voice as he spoke as well. When she appeared in the doorway, she saw Seth, Leah and Sue sitting at the table, all still in their own pajamas. Seth held onto the newspaper as Sue looked up at her from where she sat at the table with her coffee mug in hand.

"Morning Jo."

Jo stifled a yawn and waved at the trio before silently heading towards the coffee machine before the group continued their previous conversation. Sue watched her niece make her way into the kitchen before Seth spoke again.

"Get this," Seth said chuckling, tapping the table to get Leah's attention. "This kid from Seattle robs a convenience store and thought it was a smart idea to be wearing a uniform from the Village Green Golf Course with his name tag on it."

Leah barked out a laugh. "Now, that idiot takes the cake this week."

"He was only 15," Seth added, as he read on.

"Wow...young and stupid!" Leah called out, as she pushed her chair out from the table and proceeded to walk into the kitchen to get a refill of coffee. She passed Jo on her way by who was in the process of spooning in sugar and adding a quick splash of milk.

"15 isn't young," Seth argued. "I'm nearly 17."

"So, does that mean we're going to have to keep an eye on you for when you suddenly have a rebellious episode?"

"No one from this household is going to be rebellious in any way or form," Sue told them all as she stood up and went into the kitchen herself. She smiled as she passed Jo and Leah before Seth began to speak again.

"Don't worry Mom. I think I missed my opportunity," Seth said, teasingly.

"It's never too late," Jo told him, holding her mug between her hands as she made her way over to the table. She pulled out a chair and sat down beside Seth. "I got caught spray painting graffiti on the side of an apartment building when I was 16 as part of a dare that I didn't want to lose."

They all paused, looking at Jo in surprise.

"What happened?" Leah said, interested in knowing the details.

Jo shrugged. "I spent days cleaning off that wall. Certainly wasn't worth taking the dare. Thankfully, I was a minor, so the record is history now."

Seth snorted as he folded up the newspaper and leaned back on the chair as he crossed his arms.

"Graffiti, huh? If I was going to become rebellious, I'd go low key with a nose ring."

"No, Seth, you need to pierce your belly button!" Leah encouraged with a laugh as she walked back towards the table. "I know more than a few guys who'd be willing to pay you to do it!"

Seth laughed out loud.

"If I was going to do something to my body, I'd get a tattoo on my butt like Jo's."

Jo nearly choked on the hot coffee but instead quickly swallowed the hot liquid. She looked at Seth beside her who appeared to be horrified that he even said it aloud. His mouth opened and closed a few times as it appeared he was attempting to find the right words.

"Jo, I'm...I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have..."

Jo, on the other hand was mortified and getting quickly agitated that her own cousins and now her Aunt knew something that only Jacob Black should have ever known. Her quick assumption is that he told Seth, but Jo didn't want to believe it.

"How did you know about that?" Jo interrupted, her voice even and calm although inside a fire was quickly stirring. She was pissed.

Seth glanced nervously at his Mom who looked on with her arms crossed disapprovingly before he looked to Leah. His sister shrugged and backed up, not willing to get herself into this conversation that Seth had unconsciously dropped himself into.

Leah knew exactly why Seth was aware of the tattoo. As much as Jacob attempted to hid his memories, a few things were leaked out into the pack mind, but as always, the pack were good about keeping it to themselves. It didn't mean that they didn't tease Jacob about it but they would never dream about speaking it outside of the pack mind, except Seth now had and he tried to quickly back peddle.

"I...I..uh..um." Seth stuttered, quickly trying to think of something to say to her. He could see the anger in Jo's eyes.

"Jacob told you, didn't he?"

"What? No...he...uh...Jo, it's hard to explain."

He winced as she firmly placed her mug on the table.

"That son of a..." she trailed off as she pushed herself up to stand, the chair protesting loudly under her.

Jo knew there was no other way that Seth would know about it unless Jacob told him. If he told him about the tattoo, chances are he told him more than just that and it ticked her off to high heaven. There had to have been an explanation but nothing in her anger-clouded mind helped her make any sense of it all.

Instead, she made her way to the front door and slipped on her flip flops. Even after the continued apologies from Seth and Sue's request that Jo calm down before heading out, she still pushed open the screen door wide and made her way out into the morning mist and made her way along the side of the road.

Sue stepped onto the porch, watching her go. She cursed that headstrong Clearwater personality before she turned to her son who had come out beside her, looking all the more embarrassed and sorry for making the uncalled-for remark.

"Seth, go after her."

"What? Why do I have to go? Why can't Leah go?"

Sue glared at him, and it was enough to tell him to shut up and get moving. He turned and went back into the house and grabbed his shoes off the ground as Leah watched.

"Because I'm not the one who told her about her own tattoo that no one should know about."

"Well, if Jake had kept his thoughts to himself, I wouldn't have known about it," Seth mumbled bitterly, before stepping back out onto the porch. He dropped his shoes onto the ground and bent over as he proceeded to pull them on.

Sue stood, waiting on the porch as she watched Jo's walk away in the distance. "I'm pretty sure that she's on her way over to the Black's to find Jacob."

"He's on patrol right now," Seth told her.

Sue nodded.

"Just try to smooth things over and convince her to come home. Let Jacob figure out how to answer her questions later on."

Seth sighed, standing back up. "Jake is going to kill me."

"He won't kill you," Sue told him, as he jumped off the steps and jogged down the road to catch up with his cousin.

Leah scoffed. "No, but there's a good chance that he might take a chunk of his tail off."

* * *

Seth slowed down as he came up beside Jo. He could see how angry she was by how tense her shoulders were, her rapid heartbeat and breathing, the scowl on her face and her refusal to acknowledge him. Even after he apologized again, he had no response from her.

"Jo, let's just go back," Seth said, exasperated. "Chances are, Jacob isn't even home anyways and Mr. Black may be still asleep."

"Go home, Seth," she snapped, not even turning to look at her cousin beside her. "I'm taking my chances."

Seth sighed, and followed, knowing that he was supposed to return with Jo. So, instead he walked a few meters behind her even as she came up to the Black's home. He looked around the yard, sensing that the wolves were nearby even as Jo pounded on the front door. Inside, Seth could hear that Billy was awake. It took him a minute, but he made it to the door. It was obvious that he was surprised not just to see Jo and Seth at his door, but also see them standing in their pajamas.

"Jo, Seth," he began, glancing from the obviously angry woman's face in front of him to the sheepish face of her cousin standing a few feet behind her on the grass. "Is something wrong?"

"Is Jacob home?"

Not only could he see the anger, but Billy could sense the restrained hostility in her voice as she spoke to him. Concerned, he glanced at Seth who winced towards Billy and nodded weakly.

"He's not here. Jo, what's going on?"

"Billy, where is he?"

Seeing the seriousness in Seth's face and the anger in Jo's he told her where the best place to get ahold of him while he was on patrol.

"He's over at Emily's," he replied, knowingly. "You should probably go and talk to him. Seth can take you there."

Seth groaned inwardly. He didn't want to be within a kilometre of this conversation that she'd be having with Jacob. As much as he knew that Jo should be told about everything from the imprint to the pack, Seth was afraid that given how she reacted to him knowing about her tattoo, that she wouldn't be happy about this.

Wtih a frustrated sigh, Jo turned and walked off the porch and passed an anxious Seth just as she heard her name being called from across the Black's property by the tree line. Billy and Seth heard it as well and instantly recognized it as that belonging to Jacob Black.

Jo turned to see Jacob walking towards the house wearing only his cut off shorts along with the rest of the pack around him. He was sporting a bright smile and seemed extremely glad to see her. Beside him, the other men joked and were acting jovial as they nudged and laughed at each other.

With a deep breath and clenching her jaw, Jo marched her way across the yard to meet Jacob halfway, leaving Billy and Seth behind by the porch.

"What's going on?" Billy asked the younger man who watched on wearily.

"Something bad."

They watched as Jo made her way across sthe dew filled field. Seth knew the moment Jacob felt that undeniable anger radiating off of Jo. His face fell and he glanced over her towards where Seth and his father were standing, hoping to get some idea what was going on.

"Sorry about all of this, Jake," Seth said softly, knowing that Jacob would be able to hear his voice from across the field.

Jacob swallowed, looking at Jo approach after hearing Seth's heartfelt apology, yet he still didn't know what his younger friend had to be apologizing for. The other pack members noticed it as well and their faces fell as Jo walked up to Jacob, her hands clenched into fists.

"Jo, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Jake! You told my cousin about the tattoo on my ass!"

The tattoo.

He looked at Seth again who winced when he caught Jacob's glare. Jacob quickly looked back at Jo, and noticed that she was looking at the others around him, all seeming to appear concerned.

"Honestly, Jo I didn't and I can explain..."

She ignored his offer and continued.

"Did you tell all these clowns about it too?!" She exclaimed incredulously as she gestured to the pack standing behind him.

"No!" he quickly replied, because in all honest he hadn't. He simply didn't explain the fact that they were able to read his thoughts and images that he shared unconsciously.

"That's bullshit, Jacob! Because it's not something that I talk about and I certainly don't walk around the house naked. Did you tell them that we had sex too?"

Something told her that he had told the pack everything.

"I didn't!" Jacob replied defensively, his own voice rising in resentment.

"God! Jake!" Jo exclaimed, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying, Jo!" He shouted back. "If you'd let me explain, I'd tell you that I never told them anything!"

Jo rolled her eyes and turned around to walk back towards the road.

Not willing for her to leave in mid-argument, Jacob took a step forward and grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Jo, wait..."

Except, she quickly pulled her arm from his grasp.

"No!" She snapped, turning on her heel to face him once again. But this time, he saw the effects of his delaying in telling her the truth. Tears fell down her face and she was visibly angry and hurt. "Don't. Touch. Me."

As she spoke each word, Jacob felt them stab him in the chest. He instinctively brought his hand to his chest and felt himself even begin to gasp as she spoke them.

"I trusted you! Dammit, Jake! I fell in love with you and you..." She began to sob, before she clenched her jaw, willing herself to stop. "I don't want to see you again."

She instantly saw the impact that her final words did to Jacob. He winced as she turned to head back towards the road, grasping at her chest as an ache pulled at it.

"Jo, please," Jacob pleaded weakly.

But she didn't stop. With every step she took away from him, he felt himself fall further apart. He suddenly felt a hand rest onto his shoulder.

"Jake, you can't let her go," Sam told him, his own face visibly shaken to see what Jacob had endured. "She's your imprint."

"I can't let her go," he said to himself, as he took a deep breath. "I won't let her go."

Quickly he raced towards her. He glanced over at his father just as he reached Jo and picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder.

"Jacob Black! You bastard!" She exclaimed, as she swatted him angrily against his back as she hung upside down. "Put me down! Dammit!"

"I can't Jo," he told her, before he crossed the road and darted into the woods. "You have to know the truth first."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So...he's finally going to tell her...next chapter...Hoping to update on Friday...You guys are so great with reviewing! I love it!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Jo had always loved the excitement and adrenaline of amusement park rides. The feeling that you're invincible and could fly thanks to the harnesses and mechanics that held her in place always gave her a natural high that she couldn't get enough of. But this was nothing like those rides. Hanging upside down while flashes of green and brown seemed to fly past her at high speeds were starting to do a work on her stomach, yet it did nothing to her mouth.

"Put me down, dammit!" Jo shrieked angrily, her voice echoing throughout the woods. She punched Jacob against his back once more and heard the hollow thump but it frustrated her that it did nothing to slow him down. As much as Jacob wished to do what she asked and to make her feel better, he told himself that he was doing this not only for her own good, but for his own as well. He had put this off for far too long and he was now reaping the results from that mistake.

"Not yet," Jacob replied, holding onto her legs over his shoulder with one arm. He felt bad for man-handling her this way but he knew that there was no other way that she'd willingly come with him. Jo didn't even want him to touch her. He knew that he had no other option than to literally drag her out into the middle of nowhere and tell her.

Her protests came to a stop just as he stopped running and looked around to where he had brought them. They were quite a distance into the woods yet still on Quileute land.

"Jacob, I'm going to throw up all over your shorts if you don't stop and put me down!" She shouted as forcefully as she could, while keeping the creeping stomach contents within her.

Finally, he sighed. "Here is as good a place as any."

Suddenly, she felt her head suddenly go upright as blood rushed back to her brain. Jo figured she must have swayed a bit as Jacob held onto her for a few moments until she shrugged out of his grasp. He pursed his lips and sighed, when he realized that she was still pissed off, if not more so.

"Good for what?"

"I'm going to tell you what I should have told you weeks ago," he said, flexing his fingers nervously. "But you have to promise me one thing."

Jo crossed her arms. She certainly wasn't impressed with him right now. "And what's that?"

"Just hear me out until the end before you make any remarks as to how crazy all of this sounds, because I know that you will."

She stared at him like he was telling her a stupid joke. She didn't believe him.

"I'm not interested in playing any games, Jacob."

"This is no game," he told her. "I'm being completely serious here. After I tell you, if you'd like, I can bring you back home."

With a deep sigh, Jo nodded as she sat down on a large branch that had fallen near a base of a tree.

"You have two minutes."

He winced.

"Jo, this will take longer than two minutes," Jacob told her. "It's really important and you have to trust me on this."

Jo scoffed as he finished speaking.

Trust, indeed.

"Two. Minutes," she reinforced as she pronounced each syllable.

Jacob clenched his jaw, feeling the pressure and frustration of having a short time to explain himself. But he knew that it was better than nothing. She wasn't demanding to be brought back home and she was willing to listen, except he'd have to change his initial plan. He decided to just rip off the bandaid, so to speak and hope for the best.

"Fine then," he stated, just as defiantly as she had. "Close your eyes."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. If you're giving me 2 minutes, you're going to have to indulge me for that time."

Jo sighed and pursed her lips.

"Fine," she snapped as she closed her eyes. "And if you even think of running off and leave me here in the middle of these woods, Jacob Black, I'm going to kick you in the balls the next time I see you. I've had it with your secrets and your lies."

Jo fully expected to hear some sort of sarcastic response from Jacob. But when she didn't hear anything around her with the exception of the trees blowing in the wind and the birds in the trees, she clenched her jaw, the anger quickly building up once again.

"Jake, if you don't answer me, I'm opening my eyes and if you're gone..."

She didn't get a chance to end her threat. The feeling of something gently pushing against her knee caused her to pause and she slowly opened her eyes.

Her heart suddenly jumped into her throat as she shrieked.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed as she scurried back, falling off the log onto her backside before she quickly scampered as fast as she could away from the large creature only to find herself pinned with a tree at her back. Her heart beat rapidly as her hands began to shake. "Stay back!"

Jacob wondered if this was such a good idea. As much as he tried to move away from her when she opened her eyes to make himself appear less imposing, seeing her reaction to his presence alone caused his wolf to whimper aloud. Slowly, he slinked closer to the ground hoping to make himself look even less intimidating. There was nothing more that Jacob wanted was to be near her and seeing her cower away from him in fear, hurt.

"It's not real," Jo gasped and repeated over and over like a mantra as her wide eyes carefully watched as the large wolf moved closer to her. Except, she hadn't known her own imagination to be so wild and vivid to create such realistic hallucinations. This creature was similar to the one she had seen as a child. All those years of being told in therapy that what she had seen as a girl was simply her own young mind trying to make sense of what she had experienced with her father's death was complete bull. This creature was as real as she was and as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, it simply brought her closer to a pending panic attack.

The wolf was huge; as large as a horse. It laid low to the ground, it's ears forward and large tail sweeping back and forth in an effort to appear friendly. Although she had to admit that it didn't appear to be dangerous, her fear of wolves negated that fact. Jo's heart beat frantically as her hands visibly shook.

"Jacob!" She suddenly called out, her voice wavering nervously, causing the wolf to put his head up eagerly. "Where the hell are you?"

The wolf slinked closer to her as it kept as low to the ground in submission and whimpered slightly. Jo tucked her feet in closer to her and away from the wolf. Knowing that she was beginning to panic, she turned her face away from the animal and attempted to calm her breathing despite knowing that the huge creature was still in front of her.

Jacob cursed himself for putting Jo through this. He knew of her fear of wolves but hoped that by acting friendly would help. He could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest and her attempts to calm her breathing.

Feeling that palpable fear pour into him from her, and the desperate plea that she called out to him, Jacob backed up before he stood up on all four feet. Exposing her to her fear had gone on long enough. He glanced back at her, noticing that Jo had turned her head slightly and was watching his every move with wide eyes. Knowing that she was watching him, he figured that now was probably the best time to return to his former self.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to phase back. In almost a blink of an eye, fur vanished as smooth, bare russet skin appeared in its place while bones shifted until he was a man once again. Jacob opened his eyes and looked at Jo, to see her staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Jake?" She gasped almost breathlessly.

Jacob Black was standing in front of her where the wolf had been just seconds before. Jo just couldn't get that image of the wolf out of her mind as he smiled sheepishly at her while standing completely naked before her.

"Jo, it was just me," he said, meeting her eyes. "Just wait there. I'll get dressed and I'll explain everything."

Jacob looked away for a few seconds as he pulled on his clothing before looking back at Jo. When he didn't see her head, he was concerned that she may have fainted. He barely had his shorts done up before he rushed back to where she had been sitting at the base of the tree to see her leaning forward with her head between her knees in an attempt to prevent herself from passing out.

He smiled weakly before he crouched down in front of her and pushed her hair away from her neck. He placed a warm hand on her clammy skin. Her heart rate still hadn't diminished and he could hear her breathing deeply.

"Jo? Are you all right?"

"What do you think? Nothing about this is all right. I'm either having a panic attack or I'm going insane; maybe even both."

She took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

Jacob chuckled. "You're certainly not insane."

Finally, Jo looked up at him with tears in her eyes along with that anger. "How can you laugh about this?"

Jacob's smile faltered. He sighed, knowing he should have expected such a reaction from Jo.

"I suppose you're right. I'm sorry that I frightened you," Jacob said softly, as he sat down on the wet leaves in front of her. "But I had to show you who I really am. I had to tell you the truth."

Jo's head rose slightly. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't make any sense," she said aloud. "How is this even possible?"

Although she never looked at him as she spoke, Jacob assumed she was speaking to him. He carefully sat down, keeping his distance although he wished that she'd invite him to come closer.

"I inherited a chromosome that causes it," he told her softly.

Jo suddenly looked at him, and shook her head. Her eyes were still glossy from the tears and she still trembled slightly.

"No, I mean," she began, "I saw something like what you changed into the night my Dad died. Dad told me to run, just as he rushed towards some huge wild animals who had entered our camp. The next thing I know, I don't see him and a giant wolf is being attacked."

Jacob nodded weakly, hearing the truth for the first time about how Michael Clearwater had passed away. Jo had obviously seen more than she initially implied. He could understand the implications of telling someone the incredible sight that she had seen after her father had phased. No doubt she'd be thought of as being crazy or misinterpreted as someone with an active imagination, especially when she had witnessed it as a child.

"Jo, that was your Dad. Michael Clearwater was a shape shifter like me."

"A shape shifter? You mean, he was the wolf?"

Seeing the confusion on her face, Jacob explained.

"The gene that causes it is also within the Clearwater family line. Although the rest of his family were carriers, just as it seems you are as well, your father harnessed the magic and was able to phase from a man into a wolf just as I can."

Jo swallowed, remembering the wolf that had scared the living daylights out of her just minutes ago.

"You were a huge ass wolf, Jake," she told him. "That is just impossible. Things like that just don't happen."

"They do here."

"Why?"

Jacob paused for a moment and thought.

"You know the connection between the Quileute's and wolves."

Jo nodded, looking down at her hands folded tightly in front of her. "My Dad told me stories, but they were only that; legends and fables."

"Like most legends, there always some truth behind them," Jacob said with a smirk.

Jo took a deep breath. "This is more than just a bit of truth. The story of Taha Aki and the Spirit Warriors; it just can't be real. I mean, then that would imply that the Cold Ones exist."

"Unfortunately, they do," he told her, solemnly. He quickly explained who the Cullen's really were and the history between them and the tribe. "It's because of them that I am the way I am. There is a treaty between us and the Cullen's. But still, the pack protects the tribe, like we were always intended to do."

"The pack?"

Jacob swallowed and looked down at the grass in front of him before looking back up at her. "Yeah, there's myself, Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul, Quil, Seth and Leah."

Jo's eyes widened slightly upon hearing her cousin's names. Jacob knew what it was that gave her that reaction and he further explained.

"Seth phased a few years ago around the same time as Leah," Jacob told her, watching as she looked down. "It happened just before Harry passed away."

Jacob didn't go further into explaining that Leah's phasing was the catalyst that caused Harry's heart attack even though the man didn't have the most stellar health habits. It wasn't for her to know or for him to tell. He was dropping enough information onto her lap as it was.

"Does Aunt Sue know about them?"

Jacob nodded as Jo scoffed.

"They never told me anything."

"They weren't supposed to," he said. "That was my job."

Jo looked up at Jacob. "Your job? Why?"

"Because of who you are to me."

"Your girlfriend?"

A smile came to Jacob's face and he wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, yet by her body language, he could tell that he should still keep his distance. Still, it gave him great joy to finally tell her everything she was to him.

"Jo, you are much more than that. You are the reason that I wake up every morning," he said with a smile. "You're my imprint."

To finally tell Jo left Jacob feeling lighter than ever before. He smiled broadly, except Jo's expression of confusion caused his smile to fade.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's a wolf thing," Jacob explained, awkwardly. "An imprint is like, the person who we live for. She balances and calms the wolf with just her presence. She is the person whom I'm destined to be with. I knew you were the one the moment I looked into your eyes."

Jo's memory went back to that day over a month ago when Billy Black's prodigal son suddenly returned home. She remembered the intense, yet fleeting glance that he gave her just moments before he took off and the following confusion that she felt.

"You ran away," she noted, darkly.

Jacob nodded, feeling sheepish for his behaviour. "I admit that I tried to fight it."

"Fight 'it'?"

"The imprint. And I caused you physical pain because of it," he admitted, sadly. "I thought that I came back to La Push for someone else. I didn't want to believe that I came home to La Push only to imprint on...on you. But I quickly discovered that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Jo, I love you so much and if I knew then what I know now, I would've never chosen to turn my back on the imprint."

Jo shook her head, ignoring the bright smile that Jacob gave her.

"So," she began, "the only reason that your feelings changed was because you were destined to be with me? Who did you come back for?" She paused for a moment as a sick feeling settled in her stomach. "Was it Bella?"

His smile faded quickly as he reached forward to take Jo's hands, just as she pulled them back and held them in fists at her sides.

"I thought that she was the reason but it wasn't because of her. It was you all along," he replied, looking earnestly into her eyes. "I believe that I would have fallen in love with you regardless of whether some Quileute magic brought us together or not. As corny and crazy as it sounds, you complete me. My only regret is that I waited this long to tell you about everything. I had planned on telling you a few weeks ago when I took you out of La Push, but it just didn't work out that day."

Jo thought back to the last time they spent time away together. She remembered meeting Kim and Jacob's sister, Rachel, and going surfing for the first time.

"The night of the party on the beach?"

Jacob nodded. He felt an ominous pit grow in his stomach as Jo continued.

"So, instead to telling me all of this, you opted to have sex? I would've assumed that you thought that this was more important, but clearly I'm wrong."

"I never planned on having sex that night," Jacob argued. "It just happened."

"And conveniently so," Jo sharply added, as a thought came to her mind. "Was that the reason why we did it that night? Was it to get out of having to tell me all of this?"

"Dammit Jo, no!" Jacob exclaimed, raising his voice in frustration. "The physical nature of our relationship that is going on right now, even I don't fully understand, but it had nothing to do with me avoiding telling you all of this."

"Jake, this was pretty important information."

"I agree completely which is why I'm telling you now."

"After we had sex, numerous times."

"That wouldn't have changed my mind about telling you, if that's what you're thinking."

Their voices had gotten louder and louder as they spoke, each one speaking the moment the other finished their statement. Both stared squarely at each other, breathing deeply. Finally, Jo sighed before she pushed herself up to stand. Quickly, Jacob stood up in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Jacob, honestly, I don't know what to think. I thought that I could trust you, but I'm not certain anymore," she said gravely.

"I want to go home."

His arms dropped to his sides upon hearing her mournful request. His face matched her tone.

"Jo, can we talk some more about this?"

"I really just need some time to process everything," Jo admitted softly, looking down at the ground. She didn't will herself to look up into his eyes. For some reason, she knew that the pain within her would only reflect that in his eyes and she didn't want to see it. She could feel a sadness migrate into her chest as a deep ache began.

Finally, Jacob nodded.

Side by side and silently, they walked together through the woods. It took quite some time to reach the main road which passed by the Black's home. Jo was relieved to see that the group of men whom she knew more about than she had earlier were long gone. Billy seemed to have been waiting for their return and had been sitting by the window. Then he noticed their presence in the front yard, he opened the door to look out. Jo was too distracted and overwhelmed to even notice. Jacob had to call her name twice before she finally turned to him.

"Would you mind if I came to see you later?"

With a sigh and a weak smile, Jo shook her head. "Not right now. I need some space to think."

Jacob nodded solemnly before Jo turned back to head down the street. Disheartened, Jacob turned towards the front of his house only to see his father sitting in his wheel chair in the doorway. He knew by the look on the older man's face that he had seen the entire exchange and knew what must have occurred following their disappearance into the woods.

"You did the right thing," Billy assured him. Jacob nodded curtly just before he turned and ran across the yard for the tree line.

Jacob felt worse than ever. He wasn't certain if it was his own feelings that he felt or if it was Jo's. Even as he phased in mid-sprint and disappeared into the forest, the feeling didn't subside. He had to run; not to get away. It seemed that his cares seemed to chase after him when he was moving. He could finally think a bit more clearly and rationally. It didn't prevent him from letting out one long howl that was heard all the way across the Quileute land.

* * *

Seth turned his head towards the screen door upon hearing Jacob's mournful cry echo across the reservation. Leah's head popped up from where she laid on the couch just as Sue looked out the kitchen window.

"Oh, holy hell, he didn't," Leah mumbled under her breath as she pushed herself up off the couch. She headed down the hallway towards her bedroom. "I'm out of here."

Sue watched as Leah quickly took off before she turned to Seth.

"Was that Jacob?"

Seth nodded unhappily just as the screen door suddenly opened.

Sue was quick to notice Jo's reddened eyes as she quietly kicked off her flip-flops and quickly made her way towards the hallway. Neither Sue nor Seth said a word and Jo didn't even bother to make eye contact. It wasn't until she nearly bumped into Leah coming back from her room that she spoke. Leah didn't miss the way that Jo flinched in fear.

"Excuse me," she said, her voice weak.

"No problem, Jo," Leah said, surprised at Jo's unusually placid and submissive state as she quickly side stepped around her cousin. Leah looked over her shoulder until Jo disappeared into the bedroom before she turned to her Mom.

"Did she say anything?"

Sue shook her head as Seth answered sadly.

"Nothing. She didn't even look at us."

"Damn that Jacob Black! If he somehow scared the shit out of her, I'm going to kill him," Leah warned.

"Leah!" Sue exclaimed, raising her voice at her daughter. "This is between Jacob and Jo. Frankly, Jacob is supposed to know her better than we do. It is not up to you to judge whichever method he chose to tell her."

"He traumatized her!" Leah argued, gesturing to the closed door at the end of the hall.

Sue sighed, inwardly having to agree with Leah on that point but she wasn't about to verbalize it. "Let's give Jo a few days to adjust to everything he told her. This isn't something easy to understand, let alone believe."

Leah shrugged before she took off for the front door while Sue grabbed a glass and filled it with water, intending to bring it to Jo.

The sound of the kitchen chair pushing out from the table caused Sue to turn towards Seth as he stood up.

"You had better start your patrol before Sam comes looking for you," she suggested.

He nodded weakly. "I'll see if I can find Jake too; at least to see how he's doing."

"Good idea," Sue agreed, before Seth made his way out the door.

Sue waited until the front door closed before heading back down the hallway towards the bedroom that her daughter and niece shared. When she pushed open the door, she wasn't surprised to find that Jo had crawled back into bed and had her face towards the wall. With a sigh, Sue placed the glass of water on the table and sat down on Leah's bed across from Jo. Sue knew that Jo hadn't fallen asleep already so she decided to ensure that the communication between them could remain open despite how unusual the conversations may be.

"Jo, I know this is all very strange," Sue began, before she sighed. "When I first heard about the legends and found out that they were true, I didn't believe it either. And then when both Seth and Leah phased for the first time, I was angry. I felt robbed. My children would never be able to live their own lives. It took some time and a lot of gentle coaxing from Billy before I realized what an honour it was for them to carry on this tradition within our tribe.

"When I discovered that Jacob had imprinted on you, all those feelings that I had felt when Seth and Leah had first phased came back. In essence, you had as much choice in the matter as they did. Even when I saw what Jacob's decision to challenge the imprint had done to you; how it naturally caused you to become unwell, I was angry at Jacob for acting like he was. Yet after I saw how you seemed to bring him back to life in such a short time, I realized that you two were made for each other, regardless of any imprinting. Anyone in La Push could see it. It was hard for him to tell you everything about him and the connection you shared. He's been through so much. I believe Jacob was just afraid to tell you everything in fear of your rejection. Don't let this change how you feel about him."

"I just need some time," Jo whispered hoarsely, keeping her eyes on the wall in front of her as she pulled the heavy comforter to her neck.

Sue stood up and walked over to Jo's bed and sat on the edge before running her hand over her dark hair.

"I can understand that. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer as much as I can."

Jo nodded silently.

"Do you mind calling into work for me? Tell them I'm not feeling too well today."

Sue sighed and agreed before standing up. Silently, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 _ **A/N - I'm a day early! Hooray! I hope you all enjoyed Jo's reaction to everything. I've seen too many fanfics where the OC is totally cool with whichever pack member being a giant wolf and that all things supernatural turns out to be real. For Jo, with her background and history, I felt that her reaction was completely justified and understandable. The ramifications of Jacob waiting so long to tell her has obviously been seen. If he had told her sooner, chances are she'd still react the same way in fear but the anger with his delay in telling her wouldn't be there.**_

 _ **What did you think of her reaction? Of course, Jacob could have told her differently but with the time pressure she gave him and her obvious anger towards finding out that he had been lying to her, perhaps his way of telling her the truth was a good one. What do you think?**_

 _ **Either way, Jo knows now and the effects will be seen in the next chapter. It is half done. That chapter may be out as early as Sunday morning and like this chapter was early, the next may be as well. The reviews certainly encouraged me to move faster...so you know what to do. ;)**_

 _ **Thank you so much to all my new followers and favouriter's! I appreciate the PM's with questions and suggestions. I loved all the reviews, especially from those first-timers. As always, I look forward to seeing them!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Shock.

That was what Jo believed she had been going through over the days that followed after Jacob revealed not only that he was a shape shifter, but also the fact that he imprinted on her, the truth behind who her Father really was, and the existence of vampires. It wasn't just that; for the first time in a long time, she had finally felt that Jacob was someone whom she could fully trust and that suddenly came crashing down.

It was just too much.

After that first day, she strived to ensure that her life went on as normal as it could possibly be. Sue brought her to work each day and she volunteered to take on extra hours, just to keep herself busy. But the moment she would return back to La Push, small reminders of the reality of her new world would quickly set back in. She'd see one of the pack members out a window or hear a howl in the distance and quickly be reminded of the life she now had. Every morning when she'd wake up, it would feel as though she was waking from a dream, only to find that her reality had been waiting for her all night.

It wasn't just that either. She couldn't get Jacob out of her mind. The thoughts weren't of fear of him or anger towards him for breaking her trust and hiding this from her, but they were gentle prodding reminders of what she had with him. Over time, her heart seemed to ache whenever she thought of him. As much as she missed his presense, she couldn't bring herself to admit that it was Jacob that she needed.

Once, Jo had woken up gasping in the night, clenching at her chest. By all accounts, Jo assumed that she was having a heart attack. Leah had smiled weakly, assured her that she was fine and that it was Jacob she was sensing. Another symptom of the imprint and their being apart, Leah told her.

Jo was mortified to think that he was feeling that way. As upset as she had been with him, she felt compassion for what he was enduring with them being apart. But a part of her still wasn't ready to see him. As much as she wanted to come to grips with everything and move on, it still overwhelmed her at times and she did what she knew best when things became too much.

She baked.

Scones, loaves of bread, cookies, muffins, tarts... The Clearwater's freezer was getting so full that Sue had begun to bring some to her neighbours. Sue didn't realize how bad it was until she came home from Charlie's one afternoon to find that the kitchen had been completely turned upside down.

Jo had been told to take the day off from work after working so many extra hours and it was obvious that she had been baking since she woke up that morning. In fact, Jo was still in her pajamas.

Sue chastised herself; she should have known that Jo would have done this again. She quickly realized that this was her coping strategy which in essence was just her way of sticking her head in the sand. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to Sue, as she had told Jo the night before that she was to come with her to the council meeting the following evening. She neglected to mention that the pack hoped Jo would be up to an impromptu birthday party at the same time. Sue assumed that telling Jo about the meeting would have been enough information for her niece to know. Although Jo said she'd think about it, seeing her in the kitchen baking up a storm made Sue assume that she was making up an excuse to avoid going altogether.

Sue had to admit that the smells that had come from her kitchen were certainly mouth watering and the reviews of Jo's baked goods from her neighbours were stellar. But Sue knew this had to stop. Even as she walked into the kitchen, she saw that her table was covered with dozens of ziplock bags of cookies and various breads and stacks of muffins covered the open areas of her counter. Seth sat at the table, eagerly sampling some of the cookies that Jo had put in front of him to taste and get opinions on.

"Jo? What's going on?"

Her niece turned and smiled at her.

"I'm baking."

Jo's hair sat haphazardly in a messy bun on the top of her head, a few strands falling around her face. Her PJ shirt and pants had thier fair share of flour on them.

"I can see that," Sue stated, grimly.

"They're awesome, Mom," Seth told her with his mouth stuffed full of cookies. "She's totally upstaged Emily in the baking department. You gotta try them."

Upon seeing her aunts downcast face, Jo smiled.

"I'll clean up the mess, Aunt Sue."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. It's just that you baked quite a bit the other day, and again yesterday evening too."

Jo chuckled and shrugged before heading towards the sink. "It gives me something to do. It keeps me busy."

"Are you bored or is this just a way to distract yourself from everything that is going on around you?"

Jo paused and looked down into the soapy water in front of her. Her Aunt had finally called her out.

Jo knew that Seth had quietly left the room. She heard the chair slide carefully out from the table before soft foot falls made their way out their squeaky front screen door.

"Jo, you can't keep doing this," Sue said softly once they were alone. "You need to face this. We're all worried about you. Avoiding this...avoiding Jacob isn't going to make it go away. I understand if you're afraid..."

Jo turned at the counter.

"It's not just that," Jo told her. "I know in my heart that I'm safe here and that the wolves that protect La Push would never cause harm, but that's not it."

"What is it then?"

"It just that it made me really question how I feel about him," Jo admitted, before looking down at her feet. "Knowing that a higher power over the future of the Quileute tribe brought us together made me question whether or not my feelings are really my own. And then there's the fact that I literally opened myself up to someone with whom I thought I could trust with my life, only to find out that because of some strange mental telepathy that everyone knows things that went on between us."

Sue smiled weakly, remembering the long conversation that Jo had with Seth regarding the misunderstanding when it came to what Jacob hadn't told him and how it was unconsciously exposed. Although Seth told Jo that Jacob was getting better at creating a barrier within his mind, certain parts were accidentally spread through the pack mind. It didn't mean that Jacob didn't feel horrible about it. He hated himself for what he shared and how he hurt Jo.

"Jacob is still the same Jacob you knew last week. Just like Leah and Seth are still your cousins. Nothing there has changed."

Jo could attest to that. Her relationship with her cousins had grown now that she knew the secret that they had kept from her. Although she had been weary of them at first, seeing their teasing banter and interaction with her hadn't changed helped. They didn't act or treat her any differently. Jo simply ignored the fact that her cousins could turn into giant wolves at the drop of the hat.

"I know, it's just hard to think past everything."

Sue nodded in understanding before walking towards Jo. She smiled and gently picked up the strands of hair that had fallen onto Jo's shoulders and pushed them up behind her ears.

"You need to get out of the house and get some fresh air," Sue commented. "You're starting to look a bit peaked. Come with me tonight to the council meeting. Billy and Old Quil thought that it may be good for you to hear more of the tribal stories that your Dad may not have told you about. It may help make some sense of things for you."

When she noticed Jo's hesitation, she spoke again.

"I've also heard that there is a small birthday party being planned for you at the same time tonight. It would mean a lot to the pack if you showed up."

Jo had to admit that she did miss them as well. It was always a good time when the pack were together. Even before Jo knew what they really were, she enjoyed their company. But, Jo also knew that if the pack would be there, that would also include a certain someone.

Jo took a deep breath. "I'm assuming Jacob will be there."

"It's a council meeting. He has to be," Sue replied. "If you're not ready to talk to him, that's fine. But for yours and Jacob's sake, and for his father's sanity, I think you should go, just so Jacob can see you."

When she caught Jo's questioning stare, Sue sighed.

"Jacob has been extremely temperamental and short-fused over the past few days and unfortunately, Billy has faced the brunt of it," Sue told her. "Old Quil believes it's due to the stress within the imprint and the affect of his voluntarily keeping away from you."

"I was just wanting some time to think about everything," Jo stated, instantly defensive as she quickly assumed that she was to blame for Jacob's actions. "I wasn't planning on breaking things off with him."

"Did you tell Jacob that?"

Jo looked down at the floor. "Well, no."

Sue sighed. "I'm not going to pretend that I know exactly what's happening within an imprint, but from what Seth and Leah tell me, he hasn't been sleeping well, and he's more prone to challenging Sam than he usually does. Sam's been understanding and lenient considering what has been going on but from what I've been told, even he is getting frustrated with Jake."

"And that's all because of us not seeing each other?"

Sue nodded. "It's hard to understand exactly what goes on from Jacob's point of view compared to your own. Being a shape shifter, he seems to be driven by that underlying magic that is desperate for your company and there isn't anything Jake can do to make himself feel better and get rid of the pain, except to see and be near you."

As Sue spoke, Jo instinctively rubbed her hand across her chest. "It hurts all the time."

Sue smiled weakly.

"It's Jake that I'm feeling," Jo stated rather than questioned. She didn't need to know the answer. The ache in her chest seemed to be nearly constant and even distracting herself wasn't helping any longer.

Sue sighed. A few days ago, she had agreed to go with Charlie on a 2 week fishing trip at the end of the week up to Fraser River. But now, she wasn't so sure about leaving Jo like this. The trip had been a gift from Edward and Bella and although Sue was looking forward to spending time with Charlie, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd be thinking about what Jo was going through at home.

This simply solidified her decision.

"That's it," Sue declared. "I'm staying home. I'm not going on that trip with Charlie. I'm not going to leave you like this."

"Aunt Sue," Jo groaned. "No! I don't want you to stay home on account of me. It's not fair to you to put your life on hold for this. I'll get through this on my own and I won't be by myself; Seth and Leah will be here."

"Half the time, Seth and Leah are gone on patrol. Besides, there will be other opportunities to spend time with Charlie," Sue argued. "It's not like we're never going to go fishing again. If something were going on with Seth or Leah, I'd stay home for them too."

Jo crossed her arms. "No, you're going."

Sue sighed, staring into her niece's determined eyes. For a brief moment, she saw a glimpse of Michael Clearwater in them. They were so similar to Harry's at times. That same Clearwater tenacity drove Jo as well. She only wished that that same gumption would push her to rectify things with Jacob. Making a deal with her niece seemed to be her only option.

"If I'm going fishing and leaving you here, then you're going to do me a favour and go to the council meeting with me tonight and talk to Jacob."

Jo considered the preposition and found herself not really wanting to refuse.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go tonight," Jo concluded. "At least I can make sure Jake is doing all right"

Even as she said it, her heart gave a small leap in anticipation of seeing Jacob once again. She began to really ponder how much time did she really need to conclude that she was still in love with him. Jacob's secret had been a huge shock and frankly, she did need the time to adjust, but even as she now knew she was going to be seeing Jacob, she couldn't wipe the smile that grew on her face once again.

Jo looked over at the kitchen table covered in baked goods.

"What should I do with all of this?"

Sue smirked before grabbing one of the cookies that Seth had left on the table and took a bite. "I know a ravenous group of wolves who could easily take care of this."

* * *

"Jake, will you just chill out?!" Jared exclaimed as he dropped an armful of firewood beside the fire pit that Paul and Sam were in the process of stoking.

"What's going on?" Sam asked from where he crouched beside the fire, glancing from Jared to Jacob who piled the firewood he had carried beside Jared's.

"Jacob is so antsy that I can feel it. I can't wait for Jo to get here just so we can get a break from him constantly thinking about her," Jared said, ignoring the glare that Jacob gave him.

Paul scoffed. "You seriously think that it'll get better once she gets here. I feel bad for Embry going on patrol with him later tonight."

"Shut the hell up, Paul!" Jacob exclaimed, as he picked up a piece of firewood and tossed it at him with one hand. Paul caught it easily with his hand and smiled cheekily at him, before placing it into the smouldering embers.

Quil and Embry walked up to the group, each with a pair of lawn chairs under each arm. Embry had heard his name being spoken.

"What did you say about me?"

"Oh, just wanted to wish you good luck on patrol with Jake tonight," Paul told him with a laugh.

"So, is Jo going to show up?" Embry asked eagerly, glancing around as he began to unfold the chairs.

"Seth said that she was coming," Quil replied from beside him.

"Oh, she had better show up," Paul added snidely under his breath. "I can't handle anymore of the Jacob pity-fest."

Jacob turned and growled at him before he picked up another piece of firewood. This time he put more force into it and whipped it at him, and hit Paul in the back of the head. The piece of wood broke into three large pieces, sending many splinters around the small firepit area. Paul instantly turned around, baring his teeth just as Sam stood up and put his hand on his chest, before encouraging him to calm down. Sam glared at Jacob as Embry and Quil dropped the chairs in their arms and put their hands on Jacob's shoulders to stop him from advancing at Paul. Jared simply watched the exchange with amusement.

"That's enough!" Sam snapped. "Everyone is going to be on their best behaviour, tonight."

He turned to Paul, willing the man to calm down. The last thing he'd want is to have Jo pull up just as Paul and Jacob get into a physical altercation and end up phasing in the Ateara's backyard.

The argument caught the attention of Billy and Old Quil who had been on their way out of the house, but stood on the porch to observe nervously. It was another ten seconds before they were assured that neither Paul nor Jacob would he phasing to end their argument.

"What was that about?" Old Quil asked Billy beside him.

Billy watched his son in concern and pursed his lips.

"I don't think that I want to know."

When Jacob had seen his father sitting in his wheelchair on the Ateara's front porch, he went to walk towards him, but was stopped when Sam put his hand out. Instead, it was Embry who walked towards him and stepped behind him to push the chair out onto the grass.

"Is everything all right?"

Embry smiled.

"Paul was just spouting his mouth off again and Jacob decided it was brilliant idea to chuck a log at his head."

Shocked, Billy quickly glanced over to where Sam was in the process of dealing with the situation away from listening ears. He was well aware that Paul had a mouth that said things that no one should even consider saying, but Jacob had always been able to quickly repay the kindness with his own wit. Obviously, Jacob found that violence was a better solution this time. It was obvious to him of how much Jacob needed Jo just to quell his unusually easily roused temper.

It was another minute before he saw the two men shake hands and before Sam left them to finish their conversation. Before long, Jacob and Paul returned to the group with smiles on their faces. Billy watched as Jacob glanced towards the front yard, just as the Clearwater's pick up pulled up along the side of the gravel curb.

Seth stood up in the back of the truck, a large smile on his face when he saw Jacob making his way towards them in the darkness.

"Seth, can you grab the packs of Coke in the back?"

"Sure thing, Mom," he said, before he turned to pick up the two cases up onto his shoulder before he jumped out and down onto the ground.

Leah was climbing out of the pickup and took two bags from the floor before Jo slid out of the cab. She turned and was about to grab a pie that had been sitting on her lap when she suddenly paused.

Jo didn't have to turn around to know that Jacob was there. The ache and pain in her chest had suddenly diminished to being nearly non-existent. The moment she turned, it was entirely gone.

"Hi Jo."

The voice sent chills through her body. It called to her innately.

"Hi Jake," she said, a small smile coming to her face. "How are you?"

"Much better," he replied with a smirk.

"I know the feeling."

His smile faded. "Jo, I'm so sorry for putting you through that and for revealing the truth the way that I did. I just didn't know any other way to tell you at the time and..."

Jo took a step forward, before reaching out to take Jacob's hand. The heat that radiated from his palm was so inviting that she entwined her fingers between his own.

"Jake, it's okay," she told him with a smile.

"I just needed time to think about things. I have to admit that after you told me that us being together was based on some sort of tribal magic, I doubted everything," Jo said, looking down at their entwined fingers. "I mean, it's crazy to think about let alone believe all of this to be real. But the past few days have been...hell. I've missed you so much."

Jo reached for Jacob's other hand and brought them together between them. "Craziness aside, Jake I accept you for who you are. You are still the brilliant, good looking goof ball of a man who brings a smile to my face. The fact that you can morph into a huge wolf is just extra. But don't you ever, ever scare me to death again."

Jacob lowered his forehead and rested it against Jo's, as he inhaled while closing his eyes.

"Jo, you have no idea how much I've been wanting you to say that," he said softly, a smile growing on his face.

"The goof ball or the wolf part?"

Jacob chuckled low in his chest. It was just a few days but Jo missed hearing his laughter.

"You know what I mean."

Jo smiled and nodded before she quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck. He hugged her in response and held her close. Jacob rested his head into her neck, inhaling the scent that he memorized as uniquely her own. When Jo felt his lips on her neck, she pulled back slightly.

"Jake, we have a tribal meeting to get to," she told him, softly. "They're probably waiting."

Jo heard him groan in response before he nodded.

"Fine," he growled.

Upon hearing a flurry of footsteps rushing towards them, Jacob turned to where it came from just as Quil and Jared came to a stop in front of them. The teasing smiles on their faces said a lot to Jacob.

"Hey Jo!" Quil said, happily. "Glad you're here."

"Jake, if you two are done snogging, your Dad wants to get started."

Jacob nodded but pursed his lips before flipping Jared off. Jared simply laughed in response before running back to the firepit with Quil.

"Sorry about that," Jacob apologized to Jo, who was smiling at the playful exchange before he took her hand to walk towards the firepit with Jo at his side.

"Emily isn't here," Jacob told Jo when he saw her looking towards Sam and seeing the obviously missing person at the circle. "She's not feeling well."

"Her morning sickness has turned into all-day sickness," Sam said grimly, watching as Jacob led Jo to sit beside him.

"When Sarah was pregnant with the girls, she was sick almost constantly," Billy commented, having heard Sam's report on Emily. "But, she felt great with Jacob. The trade off was that the girls were easier to take care of as toddlers whereas Jacob was a such a handful. He still is sometimes."

Sam smiled, glancing over at Jacob's obvious embarrassment.

"I suppose that's a comfort."

"Sam, Emily will be fine," Sue said as she sat down beside Billy. "It doesn't last forever."

"That's what I've been told," he told them with a sigh.

"And at the end of it all, you'll be a Dad," Jared said, happily.

Jacob could still see a brief look of trepidation on his alpha's face and seeing that unusual expression brought a smile to his own face.

"Well, we should get started so that Sam can get back to Emily," Billy said, to which Sam nodded his appreciation.

"One of the reasons this meeting was called was to not only get together as brothers and sisters, but to also acknowledge Jo as Jacob's imprint. As Jacob's father, it gives me great pride to welcome her to this family within the Quileute tribe."

Jo felt Jacob's hand squeeze around her own and she felt his eyes glance towards her as Billy spoke.

"It's an honour to be here," she said, finding all smiling faces were turned to her.

"We've also wanted to re-tell the legends of our people as we do every so often. It's a way to constantly refresh ourselves with who we are and where we have come from, so that the next generations will be able to carry on the traditions and stories of our people with them."

Jo sat beside Jacob as Billy told the histories of the tribe, most of which, she had heard before from her own father. The parts that were new to her included Billy's anecdote regarding his own grandfather, Ephraim and the shape shifters of his generation meeting the Cold Ones and thus creating the treaty that was still in affect. It was that story that brought Jo to sit beside Billy and Old Quil to further ask them questions as they ate around the campfire.

Jacob watched them while Seth sat down beside him with a plate full of food.

"You do know that your Dad is starting to tell Jo embarrassing stories about you."

Jacob smirked and nodded as he took another bite of the hamburger in his hand.

"Dad is having a great time," he commented, watching as Billy began to laugh while telling Jo another tale from Jacob's childhood. "He's been waiting a long time for this."

Seth chuckled, watching as Billy explained something very animatedly to his cousin. Finally, he turned back to Jacob.

"Jake, I know I've already said this..."

"Seth, stop apologizing," Jacob quickly interrupted. "Jo and I will be fine. This was just a momentary set-back and if anything, it gave me a much-needed kick in the pants to tell her."

Seth nodded and looked towards Billy and Jo as they talked.

When Quil came up behind Seth and whispered in his ear, Jacob turned upon hearing the soft conversation. He smiled, knowing that they were about to do. As Seth quickly left with Quil, Jacob looked back to Jo who seemed oblivious to the activity around her as she listened to Billy speak. It wasn't until the off key, yet loud singing of Jared and Quil caught her ear that Jo noticed what was going on. Billy smiled, having been privy to the earlier plan.

Seth walked towards Jo, carefully carrying a cupcake with a single candle in it. He cursed a few times as the wind blew out the flame only to have Jared quickly leap forward with a lighter to relight it.

Jo stood up, chuckling at their attempts to keep the candle lit. She quickly made her way over to them and with a knowing smile to Jared, he quickly lit the candle in time for Jo to blow it out the moment his hand moved.

The evening progressed as the fire diminished. Sam had left quite a while earlier and Sue, Leah and Billy had gone home, leaving the kids behind to enjoy the night while Old Quil had dozed off in front of the fire. Jared and Paul just left to go on patrol when Jo leaned over into Jacob and held out her hand towards him.

"Come with me," she whispered.

Confused, yet intrigued upon hearing her request, Jacob stood up and took Jo's hand. The others around the fire had heard Jo's words and gave silent waves towards them followed by snickers the moment the pair left. Jacob could only imagine the insinuations they were assuming was going to be happening between them because Jacob was wondering the same things. Having Jo pull him towards the tree line and into the dark woods excited him. It wasn't until she stopped and turned towards him, with a look of anxiety on her face that the excitement within him suddenly disappeared.

"Jo, what's going on?"

"I want you to show me."

"'Show' you?"

"Jake, I don't want to be afraid of you," she told him, with determination in her voice. "I mean, I'm not afraid of you, but..."

"You mean, the wolf?"

Jo nodded.

Jacob took Jo's hands and looked down at them. "Jo, I don't want to frighten you again. You have no idea how painful it was to watch you be so afraid of me."

"That's why I need to see you again. I need to face this, especially if this relationship is going to be long-lasting."

"I just don't think this is the best way to do it," he said, his voice trailing off as his head suddenly turned and focused into the woods behind Jo.

"Jake, there is no other way to get over a fear than to face it."

To Jo's surprise, Jacob quickly grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her close to him before positioning himself in front of her.

"Jake? What's going on?"

She attempted to look around Jacob's elbow to see what had him worked up. Jo couldn't see anything in the darkness, yet Jacob's rigid stance and the way his muscles seemed to tremble under her hand made her nervous.

"Something is out there."

* * *

 _ **A/N - Sorry for the delay. I hope that this is worth the added days wait. I've been under a lot of stress here over the past week - trying to sell the house, showings, offers and homes falling thru... I'll be glad when this mess is over. I'm hoping that this added stress isn't reflective in my writing. For a while when I started, I felt that it actually did and I went back and rewrote parts.**_

 _ **As always, please review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **I appreciate all the reviews! 130! Wow! That just blows my mind! And new followers and fav's each day is just amazing! I thank each and every one of you for coming along with me on this adventure. It really helps to know that there are individuals who are rooting me on and are just as excited as I am to find out what happens next.**_


	25. Chapter 25

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Jacob replied, his voice agitated as he stared out into the darkness of the woods while taking deep breaths. He held an arm out to the side, ensuring that Jo stayed behind him. In any other situation, her gentle touch would aid in relaxing the wolf inside him, but not being able to know what was out there made him anxious. "It's not anyone from the pack. I can't see it. I can only smell it."

"A vampire?"

Jo had been told of how the pack had been trained to recognize the scent of a vampire and although she knew that she didn't have cause to be concerned about the Cullen's per say, the mere thought of them being nearby made her nervous. If it were one of them, it meant that they had been trespassing on Quileute land. From what she had heard from Leah, it would be suicidal for one of them to cross over. If it wasn't the Cullen's, it could very well be another of their kind who not only weren't familiar with the boundaries, but didn't share their same diet, and that scared the crap out of her.

Jacob shook his head curtly, much to Jo's relief as he kept his eyes scanning the darkness.

"This is different. I still don't like it."

Jacob swallowed as he proceeded to quickly pull his shirt over his head and slip off his shoes. He seemed to notice her confusion as he began to strip before her.

"Jo, I can't protect you like this," Jacob said nearly growling, his fists trembling as he continued to stare into the darkness, scrutinizing each and every movement that his keen eyes caught. The wolf was close to the surface and was itching to protect the most valuable person in the world to him. His imprint.

Wordlessly, Jacob passed back his shirt to Jo and stepped away from her as he tugged off his shorts before tossing them to the side.

"I hope that you were serious when you said you wanted to see the wolf again."

Jo was certain she saw a teasing smile pass over Jacob's features before he closed his eyes.

Before Jo could say anything, she watched as heat seemed to pour off from Jacob's skin as his body lunged forward, and fur quickly exploded over him. Jacob was completely unrecognizable as the man he was. A growl errupted as the wolf snarled, and stretched his legs. As frightening as it was to watch it occur, she had to admit that seeing Jacob transform was something awe-inspiring. It seemed almost effortless and second nature.

Jacob focused on the woods around them, growling low in his throat knowing that there was a possibility of a threat nearby. He was also aware that Jo was watching him. He could hear her rapid heartbeat as she stood less than six feet away.

"Jake?"

The wolf glanced towards her and in that moment, Jo could see Jacob within the yellow rimmed eyes. Slowly and bravely, she walked towards him as he continued to scan the darkness for whatever was lurking and giving off the unusual scent that he had detected. Just as she was within feet of him, three other large wolves suddenly appeared to come from behind them.

Jo swore under her breath as she clutched Jacob's shirt tightly to her chest and backed up and away from them all. It was obvious by the way Jacob reacted that they weren't a threat to them but at the same time, he didn't greet them amicably. Her assumption was that they were members of the pack, but she had no idea who they were. Regardless, being surrounded by 4 large wolves who were snarling at each other freaked her out.

"Holy shit," she mumbled nervously, as she watched Jacob growl at the others as he backed towards her, positioning himself in front of her.

Jo could only guess what was being communicated by the body language as the wolves glanced back at her before turning their attention out towards the woods ahead of them. Suddenly, the three wolves took off running in the general direction where Jacob thought the scent had come from. A low rumbling continued to reverberate from within Jacob as he looked towards where the wolves had disappeared into the dark woods.

"I have to admit," she said softly as she slowly and tentavitely walked towards him. "You were right. This wasn't the best way to get over a fear."

Jo watched as Jacob glanced at her as she stood just a few feet from his side, his eyes seeming to smile.

"But at least I'm not having a panic attack."

She wasn't about to reveal how close she was to having one though.

Jo looked back out into the dark woods, in the direction that Jacob was watching.

Having a one-sided conversation was a bit awkward and the silence was something Jo wasn't used to hearing from Jacob. Curiously, she looked back at his eyes as he kept them trained on the darkness surrounding them.

"Can you hear them? The others who were here?"

Jacob's head bobbed slightly as she listened to the silent forest.

"It must get loud sometimes," she commented as a low groan errupted from within Jacob, to which Jo perceived as an affirmation. "But I can see where it would come in handy. I'd love to hear what you're thinking all the time."

Jacob didn't respond, but watched keenly ahead of them, his ears up and his body seeming to be alert and rigid. Jo could actually sense Jacob's anxiety and actually took a slight step closer to him despite her fears.

"You'd let me know if I had to run like hell, right?" She asked softly, her voice betraying the fear within her.

From within the woods, the three wolves came bounding towards him. This time though, Jo gasped and moved even closer to Jake, her back coming up flush against his front leg. The way they were growling and seeming to pace around nervously where she stood frightened her. She heard Jacob's own response to them as he snarled and seemed to lean into Jo in a protective stance.

After a few more seconds, the three wolves took off into the woods, leaving Jacob and Jo alone once again. This time, he seemed more relaxed.

"Is everything all right?"

Jacob gave a curt nod before he walked over to where he had abandoned his shorts and shoes. Just as he had predicted, this wasn't the best way to go about facing a fear. If it hadn't been for that unusual scent, he wouldn't have considered it. But being alone in the woods with Jo, phasing was his only option to not only protect her from the unknown but to also contact the pack. He had to explain what had occurred and also to verbally chew out Paul, Embry and Quil later for unnecessarily scaring Jo the way they had.

Jo watched, realizing that he was intending to phase back. She looked down at Jacob's shirt that she still clutched tightly within her hand.

"Jake, wait," she said, looking back at Jacob and causing him to turn to her.

Jacob watched curiously as she slowly walked up to him. To him, her eyes seemed unsure as she kept her gaze on his while she came closer. Jacob didn't move, in fear of startling her. Slowly and tentatively, she reached out towards him with her free hand until she felt the thick fur beneath her fingers. Jacob let out a low moan from deep within him as he sat down. The wolf relished in this first voluntary touch from his imprint. The sound wasn't the least bit aggressive to Jo and if she could humanize the response, it would almost be referred to as a sigh. It brought a small smile to her face.

His russet fur was warm and thick beneath her fingers.

It had been a big step for her and both Jo and Jacob knew it. Wishing to speak to her himself about what had just happened in the woods, Jacob moved away from Jo, and she quickly backed up. She seemed to recognize that he was about to phase back into a man. Like before, this time was no different. Except Jo wasn't on the verge of passing out.

Jo watched as he grabbed his shorts off the ground and proceeded to pull them on. He looked over at her and smiled weakly as she walked up to him.

"Something's wrong."

Jacob turned towards her as he did up the button on his shorts and took the shirt she held out to him. He could see the concern that he felt within himself on her face.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can tell," Jo told him. "I could feel it."

This part of the imprint he disliked the most. Jacob never wanted Jo to be affected by his stronger emotions and unfortunately, she had a direct link to them. After talking with Sam, this two-way link between them seemed to be unique among the imprints. For what purpose, they still had no idea. Either way, Jacob knew he couldn't lie to her about it.

"You mean, you felt my unease."

Jo nodded, placing a hand on his chest. "I can still feel it."

Jacob took her hands within his own. "Jo, whatever is going on, I'll keep you safe."

Jo shook her head.

"Then tell me what's happening. No more secrets, remember?"

Jacob sighed and shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on," he said, looking out into the woods. The stench still lingered in the air. "Whatever left the scent is long gone. Embry, Quil and Paul lost it out by La Push road."

"But you didn't recognize it?"

"No, and neither did they. They went back to Sam to let him know and to spread the word to the others."

He paused and looked at her.

"Everything will be all right."

He said as much for himself as he did for her. Deep down, he felt an unease and dread that he just couldn't explain. Instinctively, Jo took a step towards Jacob and leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling that intense heat radiate from his skin. His arms enveloped her as he dipped his head into her hair and inhaled.

He missed this; the closeness.

"I have to say, I was surprised when you wanted to touch the wolf. I was more concerned that you'd faint at anytime."

Jo leaned back and swatted at his chest. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Jacob laughed. "Seriously though, I never expected you to come close. You have no idea how good that felt. I know that you said that you accepted that part of me, but to physically have that contact means so much more."

Jo let go of Jacob's hands and reached up, placing her palms on either side of his face before bringing her forehead to his own. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you," she said softly. "All of you."

The sides of Jacob's eyes squinted as he smiled back at her.

"I love you t..."

Jo cut him off by kissing his full lips.

It was a pleasant surprise to which Jacob chuckled lightly into the kiss. Jo seemed impatient as she lightly bit on his lower lip to which Jacob growled deep in his throat before parting her lips to further taste her. The intoxicating scent of melons and cucumbers seemed to encompass every part of her being and he seemed to never be able to get enough of it. Those few days apart nearly drove his inner wolf insane. He needed her to breathe and to simply think clearly again.

He trailed kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Snarling lightly, Jacob pushed her shirt away from her shoulder and tugged her bra strap out of the way as his path continued. Hearing Jo's gasps and feeling her fingers in his hair, urged him to continue until he found something on her skin that he hadn't noticed before. It was otherwise hidden on top of her left breast, just below the collar of her shirt and obscured by the top edge of her bra. No one would ever notice it unless it was during some passionate embrace, such as what they were in the midst of.

"Jo?"

"Yeah," she said nearly breathlessly.

"What is this?"

Upon hearing his alarmed and somewhat upset tone as Jacob spoke to her, the mood suddenly shifted. Jacob backed up, afraid that his sudden change in emotions would somehow cause him to phase. Images of Sam's anger that once caused the alpha to phase in front of Emily were brought to mind and he took another few steps back in fear of Jo's life.

"Jake? What's wrong?"

He wasn't trembling, and for that she was grateful. But Jo was still confused. She had been warned by Leah to keep away from any of the guys if they began to shake as they were less likely to be able to control their tempers and eventually phase without warning. But she had also been told that if anyone could calm down a wolf, it would be the imprint. Except, in this instance, it didn't seem like the wolf was upset. Jo had no idea what had him worked up.

He pointed towards her chest. "Where did that come from?"

Jo frantically looked down at herself to where he had been pointing. Her bra strap was still sitting over her shoulder and she pulled the collar of her shirt back to further see what he was meaning. When she saw what he was pointing to, she sighed.

"You don't remember?"

The look of confusion on his face told her that he obviously didn't.

"I'm pretty sure that it was you that did it."

His eyes widened in horror. "Me? I don't remember giving you that."

Jo nodded, running her hand over it. "I'm guessing that it happened during our first time up on the mountains a few weeks ago."

He walked forward, to get a closer look at the mark he had apparently left on her without even being aware of it.

"You're guessing?"

"Honestly, I don't really remember exactly the moment it happened. I think we were busy at the time," she said chuckling. "I noticed it a few days later. It never healed completely though."

It was small. It was the size of his thumb and resembled that of a faded bruise but beneath her own light russet skin it simply looked more like a birth mark but around it were the telltale signs of scarring.

"Jo, that looks like a bite."

She looked down at the top of her left breast and ran her fingers over the mark.

"I bit you?"

He said it with so much repulsive disdain that Jo could feel the self-hatred through the imprint. Quickly, she reached forward and took his hands, before pulling him forward towards a fallen tree branch. Jo climbed up on it to bring herself up to his eye level.

"Jake, look at me. I'm fine," she told him, as his dark eyes landed on her own. "If you did bite me, it was obviously not that bad since I didn't remember it and considering it was probably during one of the best nights of my life, I'm not upset about it."

Jacob glanced down at the ground for a moment before looking back at Jo, this time an obviously forced pout on his face.

" _One_ of the best night of your life, huh? Not, _the_ best?"

Jo chuckled, upon hearing his playful tone once again. Jo leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck now that she was eye to eye with him. She gave him a chaste kiss on his pouting lips.

"Jake, _you_ are the best. I just don't want to set the bar too high for you, you know," she chided. "Besides, someone has to knock that pride out of you."

Jo chuckled at Jacob's expression of feigned offence. She watched as his eyes darkened and her own anticipation began to build when she heard that low growling in his throat. Jacob leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, quickly gaining entry as Jo wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She could feel the muscles of his shoulders move as his hands moved up and under her shirt and brushed down her sides, pausing on her breasts.

A familiar scent suddenly caught his nose and he froze, turning his head while Jo continued to kiss down his neck. He slid his hands out from beneath her shirt.

As distracted as Jacob had been, the wolf caused him to become aware of their impending company. He growled involuntarily at being interrupted.

"Hey Quil," he called out gruffly, causing Jo to pause and lift her head.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed as he ran towards them, but paused upon seeing Jacob's murderous glare and quickly turned his back to them, chuckling when he saw him standing awfully close to Jo. "Whoa...uh, sorry for the interruption."

Jacob growled upon hearing Quil's attempt at keeping his laughter under control. "What do you want?"

"Sam wants the pack to meet at Emily's place," he told him. "I figured that it would be best to come out here like this rather than go all wolf and freak Jo out again."

"I really appreciate that, Quil," Jo called out to which he nodded. "More than you know."

He was about to toss out a quick comment about them getting a room, but he knew Jake was already pissed at him for frightening Jo earlier and now, for interrupting them. This would simply add fuel to that fire and Quil wasn't too keen on fighting the wolf one-on-one.

"I'll be there shortly."

Quil quickly said his goodbye's before darting back off into the woods, leaving them once again alone.

Jacob took a deep intake of breath before lightly kissing Jo's lips once more. "I have to take you home."

Jo nodded as he took her hand and led her back out of the woods before giving her a ride back to the Clearwater's.

* * *

When Jacob walked through the front door of Emily's house, he walked into silence. Sam paced anxiously along the kitchen floor while Embry, Jared, Seth and Quil sat equally concerned at the table. Leah leaned against the wall near the door and Paul stood with his arms crossed near the table. They all seemed to subtly glance Jacob's way when he walked through the door, except for Sam who kept up his pacing. He had heard the door open and in fact, knew that Jacob had arrived he moment he was coming up the road.

"Jake, do you recall seeing anyone or anything out in the woods behind the Ateara's place?"

Jacob shook his head at his alpha.

"I just happened to catch a breeze as the scent headed downwind. It was nothing like I've ever encountered before."

Sam paused and looked towards the table. "And you guys discovered that the smell died out by La Push road?"

Embry nodded. "There were fresh tire tracks in the gravel along the curb."

As Jacob looked around, he could see that he wasn't the only one experiencing an unease and anxiousness within themselves. Jacob glanced over at Paul as he rocked slightly, unable to stay in one position for too long. Sam, himself was breathing deeply as he listened to the conversation. Jared's leg bounced as he sat at the table.

"What could we dealing with?" He asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied, as he ran his hand over his chin.

"Could it be a vampire?"

"You smelled it. It was worse than a vampire stench," Quil quickly said to Jared, before looking to Sam. "This was nasty; like something had died and was rotting. I still can't shake the feeling of smelling it."

"Well, vamps are dead," Jared suggested, a smirk coming to his face as he attempted to dispel the obvious apprehension in the room . "Maybe one is finally decomposing."

"Whatever it was, it was on our land," Sam stated firmly and bitterly, causing the smirk to disappear from Jared's face. "I need everyone to keep their senses and wits about you for the next little while. Until we can figure out what the source may have been, we're doubling up on patrols. Our priority is to keep this reservation safe."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime, Jake, take Seth with you and go out to the Cullen's place," Sam said, turning towards him. "Find out if they have any unwanted visitors in the area who may have stepped onto our land."

Jacob groaned inwardly. He was not looking forward to going out to the Cullen's. But he knew that Sam would have gone himself as alpha, if Emily wasn't feeling so poorly and he didn't have a possible threat on Quileute land. Because of that, Jacob agreed and took off with Seth the moment the impromptu meeting ended.

As they approached the Cullen property, they both phased and walked the rest of the way through the woods towards the large house. The stench of vampire increased with each step they took, and Jacob couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the smell as they made their way onto the stone driveway.

"You don't smell much better."

Jacob and Seth stopped in their place upon hearing the voice. An instinctive growl errupted from Jacob's throat when he saw him standing on the stone porch.

Edward Cullen.

He wasn't alone.

Bella held onto his hand while Carlisle and Esme stood beside them. A few steps above near the door, Alice suddenly appeared.

Despite the reason for their visit, a smile came to Seth's face when he saw them.

"Hey Edward!"

The vampire smiled at Seth just as Emmett and Jasper appeared to their right. Emmett walked up to Seth and clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey wolf pup!"

"Are you up for a pool rematch?" Jasper asked him.

"We're here on business," Jacob stated sharply, walking past Seth, Jasper and Emmett towards where the others stood. The smile on Edward's face faded. He knew exactly what the vampire was doing. "Should I bother even telling you what it's about or are you just going to read my mind, leech?"

Rosalie hissed from behind him, obviously offended by Jacob's coined term for them. Esme put her hand on Rosalie's shoulder and gave her a non-verbal warning.

Edward wasn't phased by the remark and was more concerned by what he had seen in Jacob's mind. He pursed his lips as he glanced over at Carlisle who watched the silent exchange with interest.

"Jacob and Seth are here because they believe that one of our kind may have violated the treaty and trespassed on Quileute land," Edward told him, as not only Carlisle looked to them in surprise, but Bella and Esme as well.

"The stench was not the same as your own, but it was unique so we wondered if you were expecting company that are not aware of the treaty," Jacob told them.

Carlisle shook his head, finding the discovery upsetting. "Not that I'm aware of. What did it smell like?"

"It was repulsive; worse than your stench. The closest thing it would resemble would be the smell of something rotting. There had been someone there at one time, but the scent disappeared by La Push road."

Edward's eyes widened just as he turned towards Alice. Carlisle turned as well.

"Alice, could this be connected to what you saw?"

"It could be," she said slowly, as she thought back to her vision.

Jacob took a hesitant step forward. If it had something that could affect the tribe, it was important to him.

"What are you talking about? What did she see?"

"I had a vision the other day," she said, looking to Jacob. "A wave of something dangerous and repulsive is coming to the area. I couldn't get a clear picture to know what it was or what it was after. I had a strong sense that it was bad so I advised Bella to get her father out of Forks until I could see it better. I figured that whatever it was was still being indecisive about what it was going to do, but now the holes in my vision makes sense...you dogs are somehow related to this."

"And you guys thought it smart not to tell us what was going on?"

"We didn't think that the vision encompassed La Push," Carlisle argued. "Until now."

A wave.

The memory of his father telling him the story of the storm that destroyed the Spirit Warriors was quickly brought to mind. He thought of Jo, and the possibility of something happening to him and leaving her behind. It was enough to cause an anger to brew up within him.

"It was on our land," Jacob snapped. "I need to know everything about this vision."

Edward watched him curiously, as Alice stepped forward, obviously offended at Jacob's sudden harsh tone.

"I've told you all that I know."

"Do you have a time frame at least?"

Again, she shrugged and replied just as harshly as he had.

"Until a clear decision is made, I don't have one. I don't even know what it is we're dealing with or why it's coming here."

"Could it be your Volturia or whatever the hell it is that you call them?" Seth suddenly interjected, sensing Jacob's hostility and wanting to ease the conversation back into a more polite direction.

"You mean the Volturi," Carlisle gently corrected him, glancing towards Jacob who seemed to be more agitated that Seth was. "And, no. Alice has been keeping an eye on them and they aren't involved."

Jacob sighed. "I guess that's one bit of good news."

"Jacob, if anything changes, we'll keep in touch," Carlisle assured him.

Jacob nodded, feeling a bit weary. "I'll let the elders know."

Seth and Jacob turned to head back out into the woods. Suddenly, Edward stepped down the final steps of the porch and made his way towards the pair.

"Jacob, wait."

Jacob turned on his heel and sighed when he saw Edward coming towards him. Jacob glanced to Seth and silently gestured to him to go on ahead and that he'd catch up shortly. Seth watched carefully as Edward smiled weakly at him before the young shape shifter turned and darted into the woods.

To Jacob's surprise, Carlisle also joined them.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked, disdainly.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Sam's imprint is pregnant," Edward stated rather than asked, as Jacob crossed his arms.

"What is it to you?"

Edward pursed his lips at Jacob's hostility and ignored him.

"That story your father told you about your tribe and the storm. You've been feeling the same way as those men in the story towards your own imprint, just as Sam had been towards his own. Except the only difference is that Jo is unable to have children."

"That's none of your concern," Jacob growled out the words, as he held out his hand within inches of Edward's neck. The only thing that held him back was the treaty.

"If there is truth behind that story, and it coincide's with what Alice has seen in her vision, then the lives of the pack and the tribe are in danger," Edward argued.

"It still could be just a story from centuries ago..."

"That's about to played out in modern day Washington. If you're considering what is coming is actually what triggered the emotions within the imprint, it could certainly be the cause."

"What? What story?" Carlisle asked.

To Jacob's dismay, Edward retold the story that he had heard in the shape shifter's head.

"That is...an interesting theory," Carlisle said, glancing from Edward to Jacob. "Nonetheless, if it happens to be true and the Quileute's are in danger, we will be willing to help."

Jacob was genuinely surprised. "You'll help us?"

"You all did more than your part to help us and Bella during the newborn army war, despite the fact that we aren't the best of friends," Edward told him. "We're going to help you in any way we can, regardless of what it is that is coming."

All hostility seemed to wash off of Jacob following the offer of assistance.

"I appreciate that," Jacob said, his voice audibly softer as he was about to turn to walk away. "I'll relay the message."

He looked past Edward to where Bella was standing on the steps before he turned to head back into the woods. She gave him a small wave to which he simply nodded before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks again for the kind reviews, to the new fav's and follower's. I'm just blown away by the number of new followers and favs I seem to be getting each day. You guys are amazing.**_

 _ **I've been trying to upload this all day, but our internet has been fuzzy...we've had an ice storm so the power has been flickering. As for the stress of everyday life, I have to say that writing is my stress reliever. It gives me the chance to abandon everything for a short time and relax.**_

 _ **Although, I must say...a little stress may be good since the next few chapters will become a bit more intense as the story is progressing along... I hope you all will enjoy it.**_


	26. Chapter 26

The sense of urgency was almost palpable when Sam insisted that he had a meeting with the elders of the tribe. Sue had already left for the fishing trip with Charlie earlier that morning so it left only Old Quil and Billy. Billy hadn't seen Jacob at all that morning to get an idea of why it was so dire. The fact that he hadn't come home following his patrol, gave him enough cause for alarm. Sam explained the odd scent that they had found in the woods and because of it, he had already increased patrols around the Rez. When he told them what Alice had told Jacob and Seth, there became even more cause for concern. Old Quil mentioned the similarities to that of the old story of the storm just as it came to Billy's mind. As concerned as he was for the tribe, he couldn't help but worry for the safety of his son, the pack and the imprints.

When Old Quil asked Sam regarding his plan for Emily's safety during this time, he informed them that he was sending her to the Makah reservation to visit family. Emily wasn't informed of what was exactly going on but she knew that something was up. Her confidence in Sam and the pack encouraged her to go although she was still reluctant to leave his side.

Conversation drifted to the other imprints; Rachel being safe since she was away at school in Seattle for the time being and Kim was at home on the reservation with her parents.

"What about Jo?" Old Quil suddenly asked, looking from Sam to Billy. "She works in Forks and is the future Alpha's imprint. If something should happen to her..."

They all knew what that meant. It would destroy Jacob and eventually the future of the pack.

Sam nodded.

"We have that covered as well," he told them. "Since Paul works construction in Forks and he's not running patrols at that time of day to begin with, he'll be giving her a ride to and from town as well as acting as protection while she's there."

Jo had no idea what was going on beyond that they had increased patrols around the reservation. Jacob had been so determined to be the one to look after her while she was working. But Sam was quick to remind him that he purposely had his patrols run during the time when Jo was at work so that Jacob would be able to be with her while she was on the reservation. Although Jacob wasn't happy about the arrangement at the time, and threatened Paul's life if anything should happen to her while on his watch, Sam knew that Jacob's wolf would be craving that time to connect with her when she was back home.

"I'll ask Jo to stay with us, since Sue is gone and Leah and Seth will be running extra patrol shifts," Billy mentioned, as Sam nodded.

He would have suggested it to Billy if he hadn't. It simply made everything easier for all of them, especially given that it was unlikely that Jacob would leave her side when he wasn't out protecting the reservation.

Jacob's concern for Jo had grown exponentially, even during those few days when they were apart following his impromptu and unrehearsed admission of who he was and the imprint that was between them. Sam had to admit that Jacob was beginning to act a lot like him as he was towards Emily. Not only that, but he discovered that Jacob was becoming better at hiding his thoughts from the pack mind. Sam was beginning to wonder that since Jacob had now imprinted and had consummated that bond, if he was finally growing into his role as the natural born alpha. When he brought it up to Billy and Old Quil, they looked to each other before turning back to Sam.

"It is up to Jacob whether he wants to to take on that role. It is his birthright as Ephraim Black's great-grandson," Old Quil told him. "But perhaps this is a change that would be best done after our current issue at hand has been resolved."

Sam nodded in agreement.

He knew that his position as alpha would always be temporary. Even before Jacob had even phased for the first time, Sam knew that one day, the little scrawny Black boy would one day be alpha over him. As laughable as it was back then, he found himself now yearning for that opportunity, especially considering he was about to be a father and he couldn't fathom how he'd balance the two. Every time he looked at Jacob, he could see that mantle that had been placed on that family and it was becoming more obvious as time passed.

When he walked out of the Black's house and made for the woods behind the property, he paused when he heard the sound of someone taking deep breaths and the scent of...a shape shifter. It wasn't one that he recognized but it had a similarity to that of Jacob.

He turned his head up and looked down the road before he squinted at the figure in the distance. It was a woman but it certainly wasn't Leah. It was Jo and by the sounds of it, she was out of breath as she bent over with her hands on her knees. Becoming suddenly concerned not only by the scent but by her position, he sprinted towards her. She didn't even hear him when she suddenly felt a hot hand rest on her shoulder.

Jo startled and jumped back before chuckling embarrassingly to herself.

"Oh, Sam! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry about that," he told her, smiling politely before his expression turned to worry. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Just getting in a quick jog before Paul shows up to bring me into work this morning. You're up early."

Sam glanced back at the Black's house before looking at her closely. She didn't look any different and after touching her shoulder, he found her temperature to be normal. The only difference was her scent. He didn't have a habit of noting the scents of the imprints but Jo's caught his attention due to its familiarity.

"I was just coming out of a meeting with Billy and Old Quil. You sounded a bit winded."

Jo sighed exasperatingly and laughed. "I must be more out of shape than I thought. A few days without running obviously is enough to set me back."

"I'll walk home with you," Sam told her. Not only was he insisting considering she was an imprint, but also his wolf felt a need to not leave her side while she made her trek back to the Clearwater's home. Whether it was the scent that the wolf picked up on, he wasn't certain but Sam was determined to not allow her to walk home alone.

Jo smiled and nodded as they set into a nice pace along the side of the road. Much of the walk was in silence and that suited Sam perfectly. As his keen eyes scanned the woods to their left, he had the chance to mull over the discussions from the elders meeting. When they finally arrived back at the Clearwater's, Jo was surprised to find Paul was already there. She apologized profusely and ran into the house to quickly shower and change while Sam stood out on the porch with him.

Sam noted how Paul inhaled as she rushed past him and into the house. Paul blinked and glanced over at Sam in surprise and concern.

"Is she turning?"

Sam shrugged and crossed his arms.

"She has no other symptoms," he told him. "But my wolf was extremely...concerned for her protection."

Paul glanced back at the closed door, feeling his own wolf paw from within him as Sam spoke. He nodded as he sensed the same thing.

"Why didn't Jake mention this?"

"Jacob may not have even noticed it. I'll ask him later if he has. In the meantime, keep her safe," he told Paul before turning back towards the road before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

When Billy had come over later that night to invite Jo to stay with him and Jacob while Sue was away fishing with Charlie, Jo felt a huge relief lift off of her. For some reason, she just didn't feel right and felt the need to be as close to Jacob as possible. Although she was still working in town and Jacob was patrolling all day until 10pm, it was comforting to know that he'd be nearby whenever she was on the reservation.

Except, one night, she came home earlier than usual.

Her shift that particular day began at 2pm and was to run until closing as it was her schedule for that entire week. But, when Paul walked into the bowling alley to grab something to eat around supper time, he couldn't find Jo anywhere. He was about to ask her manager, Chris when he caught the man's gaze.

Paul had become a regular visitor to the bowling alley and spent his lunch or dinner time there, talking with Jo. It never bothered Chris as Jo never let it interfere with her own work. So, when Chris saw Paul walk in, he was relieved that there would be someone to look after her. After all, since Chris had just gotten over the stomach flu a few days ago, he was afraid that his stomach still couldn't handle hearing someone wretching. Jo had been the last one in his establishment to come down with it. Rather than simply tell Paul where she was, he grimaced and gestured towards the closed bathroom door near the front door.

Concerned, Paul made his way towards that closed door and gently knocked on it as he brought his ear close. But he didn't need to. Paul could hear her vomiting as he came closer to the door.

"Jo?"

When he had no response, he turned the door knob, finding that she had left it unlocked. Slowly, he pushed it open and found Jo kneeling on the ground in front of the toilet with her elbows resting on the edge and her head in her hands.

"Go away Paul," she mumbled.

"I'd love to, believe me," he said, as he closed the door behind him and locked it. "But there is a wolf back at La Push that would beat the crap out of me if I left you like this."

Besides, his own inner wolf was desperate to ensure that she was all right. A part of him wondered if Sam was wrong when he said that it wasn't possible that she was changing. Her scent hadn't yet gone back to normal and now she was feeling sick to her stomach; something that Paul remembered experiencing just days prior to the first time he phased. At that time, Paul was certain that he was on the brink of death.

He grabbed a rough paper towel from beside the sink and ran it under the cool water. Paul squeezed the water out before coming up behind her and placing it on the back of her neck. He had to ensure that her skin had still remained its normal temperature. When he realized that it was the same as it always had been, he let out a small sigh in relief.

"I hate being sick," she stated weakly.

"You mean, you hate being helpless."

The harrumph she made affirmed his speculation.

"If you can handle sitting in my truck for a half hour without puking on the upholstery, I'll take you home," Paul told her gruffly.

Jo nodded silently, feeling her stomach begin to flip once again. "Just...give me a few minutes."

The moment the words left her mouth, she threw up again.

Paul winced and slipped out of the bathroom. To not hear her give him a witty and sharp retort to his comment about puking in his truck made him realize how horrible she must be feeling.

He looked over towards the counter to see Chris glancing back at him.

"Take her home, Lahote," Chris called out.

Paul nodded. "That's the plan. Just give me a few bags for the ride."

Chris looked surprised, as he reached under the counter for a extra garbage bag. "She must really be feeling like crap. That girl has been fighting something all week and it's finally taken her down."

Paul paused. "Wait...she's felt like this all week?"

"More or less," Chris replied. "She does a pretty damn good job at hiding it though, but I could tell. I told her to go home a few days ago but she insisted that she was fine."

Paul turned when he heard the bathroom door open and saw a peeked looking Jo walk out towards him.

"You okay?"

Jo grunted defeatedly while Chris placed her purse and jacket on the counter behind Paul. He turned and grabbed them while Chris backed away from Jo as if she carried the plague.

All the way back to the reservation, Paul kept glancing over at Jo as he drove. She had resolved to placing her cheek against the cool glass of the window, saying it felt good when he asked. Her eyes had drooped closed and by the soft rise and fall of her chest, it was obvious that she had fallen asleep; even as they bounced along the uneven and winding La Push Road.

He was growing concerned. Paul was wondering if he should bring her home to Billy to sleep off whatever virus she had or to Sam, in fear that she was in fact going to be phasing soon. After watching her sleep as soundly as she was, he pulled off on the road that brought them to the Black's. He decided that he'd mention it to Sam and Jacob, allowing them to take it from there. He didn't want to deal with helping a newbie shape shifter. He simply didn't have the patience.

Jo didn't open her eyes until she felt Paul's hand shaking her shoulder, alerting her that they were back. She looked around, momentarily confused as to where they were. Slowly, she climbed out of the truck, feeling her stomach flip with the movement.

As much as he hated dealing with both puke and a possible new shape shifter, the wolf within Paul was insistent on helping her to the door. Thankfully, she didn't puke and she softly thanked him before opening the front door. Only then, did Paul feel comfortable enough to leave her be.

Jo walked right in as she had been doing every day that week. Not wanting to disrupt the obvious sound of a serious baseball game playing on the television, Jo quietly closed the door behind her. Except, she miscalculated the roar of Paul Lahote's pick up. She heard it turn over as he started up the engine to drive away.

"Jo?"

She heard Billy calling her name from the family room, his voice thick with concern as he rolled his chair backward in order to take a glimpse of the woman who had walked into his house two hours early. His face fell when he saw her unusually pale complexion.

"Are you all right?"

Jo shook her head silently, tugged off her jacket and hung it up on the hooks on the wall before slipping her shoes off.

"Don't come near me. I don't want to give it to you," she warned, holding out her hand out. "I think I picked up the virus that was going around at work."

Billy ignored her warning and scoffed. "With three kids, I've become immune to such things over the years."

He rolled towards her and took her hand, sensing that she was no hotter than he was and felt that relief wash over him. After hearing from Jacob and Sam about the pack's speculation that it's possible that Jo may be phasing soon, and seeing her walk in the door looking as horrible as she was, he had flashbacks from when Jacob came home that night nearly two years ago looking just as horrible, if not worse.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Jo shook her head and slid past him towards the hallway.

"I think I'm going to take a shower and sleep it off," she told him.

Billy nodded. "Good idea."

He went back to his baseball game, and glanced occasionally at the closed bathroom door. He heard the shower turn on and was grateful that for Jo's sake that she hadn't thrown up again.

When Jo suddenly came back into the room, he was surprised to see her.

"Are the Mariner's playing St. Louis?"

Billy nodded and smiled, noting that she was in her thicker flannel PJ pants and Jacob's old hooded sweater that no longer fit him. With her dark hair and the navy blue of the sweater against her skin, she looked even more pale.

"Go to bed, Jo," he told her.

She ignored him and looked at the television to see the score before sitting down on the couch.

"They're only down by 5? And this is just the beginning of the bottom of the 9th?"

Billy smirked, not only at her stubbornness that seemed to rival to that of Jacob's but that the Mariner's were going to have one hell of a final inning.

As much as Jo wanted to rest, a part of her felt well enough to at least sit on the couch and watch the final minutes of a baseball game. She needed to relax and besides, she knew that she wouldn't fall asleep unitl Jacob came home anyways. Deciding to get a bit more comfortable, she pulled the throw down from the couch and covered herself up after pulling her feet up.

Billy gave up telling Jo to simply go to bed and instead, he enjoyed her company as they discussed each hit, run and call. Although the Mariner's didn't win, the final inning did turn out to be a good one. Billy cursed under his breath as St. Louis celebrated. When he glanced over at Jo, he saw that she had fallen asleep sometime during the game. She had sprawled out across the couch and rested her head against the arm.

With a smile, Billy reached for the remote to turn down the volume a little, even though the current noise was obviously doing nothing to rouse her. It was obvious then that she had come down with some sort of virus that her body was fighting. With everything going on around La Push, he only hoped that this little hiccup wouldn't distract Jacob too much.

When the front door suddenly opened, Billy knew it was the man in question and before Jacob could say a word, his father rolled back in his chair and put a finger to his lips. Jacob looked at him, confused as he slid his mud caked shoes off on the porch before closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Jacob whispered. "Paul said that Jo's sick?"

Billy nodded.

"She fell asleep on the couch."

Being more than a little concerned, Jacob quickly walked into the living room to have indeed found his imprint fast asleep on the couch.

"I thought that you still had another hour to patrol," Billy said quietly, watching as Jacob placed his warm hand onto Jo's forehead. She stirred slightly under his hot touch.

"I did," he told him softly. "Sam told me to take off. I was too distracted after Paul phased and showed me that Jo hasn't been feeling well all week. Sam wanted me to check on her too."

"All week?" Billy questioned. "She never mentioned it."

"She wouldn't have," Jacob sighed bitterly.

"She doesn't have the fever," Billy assured him. "Jake, it's just a virus."

He nodded before he bent over to carefully slide his arm under her knees and the other beneath her neck. He smirked when he heard Jo mumble incoherently under her breath before resting her head against his bare chest. Carefully, he carried her down the hallway and into his room. Even within the darkness of the bedroom, he could see clearly. When he placed her in bed, she rolled over and curled up before he pulled the comforter over her. Gently, he reached over, kissed her forehead and inhaled.

To him, her scent hadn't changed, and in fact, it was even more appealing to both himself and his wolf. When Sam and then Paul had told him that her scent was more like a shape shifter's, he didn't believe them until they had phased and he had seen their reactions first hand. Since then, he felt inclined to take deep breaths whenever she was in the room with him, partially in fear that one time, he may notice it. Even today, after all her symptoms suddenly pointed towards her phasing, her scent remained the same. If anything, his wolf felt more protective of her than he had before, just as Sam and Paul had sensed themselves. Then again, being protective of an imprint was nothing new.

When she heard her sigh, a smile came to his face.

Jacob walked out of the room and gently closed the door before heading back towards where his father sat, watching the post-game wrap up.

"She'll be better in a day or two," Jacob assured not only his father but himself as well. Billy could still see the concern on Jacob's face and felt the need to reassure his son.

Billy reached over and muted the television.

"She could simply be stressed out with everything that is going on. You didn't tell her what happened at the Cullen's, did you?"

Jacob sat down on the couch and shook his head.

"Sam forbid us to tell any imprints," he said with a sigh. "But I think Jo is picking up on my apprehension."

"And you think that is what is making her feel sick to her stomach?"

Jacob shrugged. "It makes sense. Except now, she really is sick with something on top of it all."

Billy nodded, agreeing with his son.

"How was your patrol?"

"Good," he said, stretching out. "Sam is still having us run double time."

"No sign of that scent from last week?"

Jacob shook his head. "Nothing. As much as I'd like to think that it was just a fluke, a nagging part of me is convinced that the fortune telling bloodsucker is right and something bad is coming."

Billy sighed, glancing at the television to see that the post-game wrap up had just ended. Yet, it wasn't his concern at the moment.

"Seems that everything is pointing that way now."

Jacob glanced down the hallway, no doubt listening to Jo's breathing as she slept.

"Jake, she's safe," Billy reminded him, causing Jacob to nod. "You have Paul in Forks looking out for her and the rest of the time, she's here."

"I know," Jacob stated, causing Billy to smirk as he unmuted the volume.

Jacob wasn't about to tell his father that the insatiable feelings and physical desires that he had once felt for Jo had dimished greatly. It wasn't that he still desired and loved her. He simply felt more in control over the wolf in that department and instead, now he had to deal with an overwhelming urge to protect her and check on her all day long. Jacob didn't know which was worse. At times, he felt like he had been going out of his mind with worry, especially when Paul told him that Jo was home sick the moment he had phased.

Even as he later slept right beside her that night, he felt a need to hold onto her as though if he let go, she may simply vanish. It was unnerving and he knew it was unjusified as well. He knew he'd have to get ahold of these feelings of concern under control for Jo's sake.

As much as he tried, Jo noticed his hovering the next day when they were in the kitchen. It was becoming annoying after he asked her for the third time that morning how she was feeling. She had told him that she was feeling much better but didn't bother to respond after the third time he asked. She was ready to chew him out if he asked her again and she really didn't want to in Billy's presence.

Billy chuckled to himself before he waved at the pair as Jo walked Jacob outside before he would have to go off once again on patrol.

"You can be so infuriating sometimes," Jo quipped, before Jacob quickly took her arm and pulled her into his chest. She laughed as her body hit his with a thump. He reached forward and held her face within his hands, brushing her hair back with his fingers.

"Yeah, but you love me."

He watched as a grin came onto her face before he greedily brought his mouth to hers. Hearing her moan lightly as he tugged at her bottom lip between his teeth, a smile came to his own mouth before he broke the kiss. He could feel her strong emotions of desire through the imprint. She was desperately wanting more of his touch and he knew it.

"Now, you can call me infuriating," he teased, his mouth inches from her own.

Jo chuckled, before Jacob couldn't help but satisfy the longing he could feel from her and quickly give her one more chaste kiss.

"I have to go," he said breathlessly.

He watched as Jo's mouth smirked. "Have fun."

He laughed. "I always do."

Jo reached behind him and smacked his ass with her hand the moment that Jacob turned and he shot her a look of surprise.

"Go get em, tiger!"

Jacob shook his head incredulously before sprinting across the yard towards the tree line.

* * *

That kiss this morning was engrained in her head for a while, even after she spent the first few hours of her shift at the bowling alley. Some co-workers commented that she looked healthier this morning than the day prior. Although Jo no longer felt sick to her stomach, that strange nausea within her never did subside. But the smile on her face surely made her entire being feel better.

Paul seemed to notice the look on her face when he had dropped her off and he shook his head, telling her that he didn't want to know about it. This was the first time since they had done this protection detail and doubled up on patrols that he was glad that his only job was to look after Jo in Forks. For once, he didn't have to be inundated with Jacob's constant thoughts of Jo and whatever they did in private.

When Paul had suddenly stopped by at dinner time and told her softly that he had to quickly run back to La Push, he could see the worry on her face so he shot her one of his best smiles.

"Jake caught that scent once again on the west side of the reservation; near the ocean," Paul said, with a hint of excitement. His wolf was eager to chase whatever it was. "Sam's called me back to La Push. He needs his best men on deck. I'll be back as soon as things settle there. Don't go outside."

She nodded.

"Be careful," she told him, although he knew that she meant more along the lines of 'take care of Jacob'. Still, he smiled and quickly rushed out of the bowling alley.

From that moment on, Jo watched the clock tick by. Thankfully, it had been a busy night with the bowling league in full swing and taking up most of the lanes that evening. It kept her mind occupied, but she couldn't help but wonder how things were going back on the reservation. A few times, she considered calling Billy to inquire, but again she wasn't certain how much he would know and she didn't want to cause any unnecessary worry for him. For the time being, she felt helpless and it sucked.

With a sigh, she reached for the coffee pot and poured herself some into a styrofoam cup.

"While you're at it, could you pour me one please?"

Jo startled, splashing slightly over the edge of the cup before she quickly put it down. A voice, which had haunted her dreams for weeks since she had left Michigan was right behind her. Although it was pleasant and friendly, Jo knew what it was really like and could almost hear the evil dripping from his words. She associated it with danger and fear so much so that she could feel her heart beating rapidly as she turned around.

A face that she never thought she'd ever see again was sitting on a stool alongside the bar.

He smiled at her.

Lucas.

"Hi Jo."

* * *

 _ **A/N - Wahoo! Crossed over the 100 favs line - HUGE shout out to #100 - Tattooedfangirl13**_

 _ **Welcome to those new followers and favouriters - I hope that you enjoy the ride! Please review! I love hearing your thoughts and sometimes it gives me a different perspective that I haven't considered and I toss that in.**_

 _ **This chapter has been a long time coming and it's about to get rocky. I can't wait!**_

 _ **Also, to that anon reviewer who feels the need to paste an entire 300 word document of some crazy-cracker story that doesn't make any sense as a review, I'm going to keep on deleting it...just as I have before for the other chapters that have been 'reviewed'. And unfortunately, I'm unable to PM you this to let you know this. I've let it slide in the past but this is getting a little ridiculous so I'm addressing it.**_

 _ **I love getting reviews, but sorry Hun, that isn't a review. If you want someone to read your stuff, feel free to get an account and write.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Hi Jo."

His smile was polite; even borderline flirty by the way his eyes seemed to grin at her. Lucas was good looking and for all accounts, appeared to be a pretty decent guy. But Jo knew better. She had seen first hand how that sweet man could suddenly turn from a kind Dr. Jekyll to an evil Mr. Hyde with the snap of his fingers.

She had thought that coming across the country to hide out in one of the most remote places in the state of Washington would have been enough to prevent him from finding her. Jo remembered his threats to her; how he'd kill her if she ever told anyone his secrets and although she had kept them to herself, she was no longer afraid of him. She was downright pissed to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He winced, hearing her snap at him. He glanced around, ensuring no one would be overhearing their conversation. Lucas knew that he deserved her scorn by the way he had treated her, yet he was also desperate to have her back in his life that at the moment, he'd do anything; even beg.

"I had to see you and hoped to convince you to come home with me. Jo, I'm so sorry for what I did and how I behaved. I was a complete jackass and I promise you that I'll never hurt you again."

Although, his apology sounded heartfelt, Jo stared at him like he sprouted a second head.

"Damn it, Lucas. You not only killed a man, but..." She exclaimed softly before shaking her head at the image that would forever be engrained into her memory; the blood and the disembodied limbs. She couldn't even say it, let alone think about it.

He nodded sheepishly and looked down at the table in front of him. There were a lot more men and women whom he had killed in his lengthy lifetime than just that one man and each time, the day after the full moon peaked, he felt awful about it. He had given into that dark side of himself so many times that he was afraid that without Jo, he'd loose touch with his humanity. He had spent many years following the death of his wife by the hand of Jo's father, searching for his vengeance all the while being utterly repulsed by who he was, but surprisingly, it was Jo who brought him out of that despair. It didn't help prevent who he ultimately was.

"You were never supposed to see that," he said softly. "I tried so hard to keep that part of me away from you. I should never have threatened you the way that I did when you realized what was going on. I love you so much."

Jo shivered involuntarily at the way his words made her feel; disgusted. Her mind quickly recalled the threat he had made on her life and the way he had chased her through the house, shouting vulgarities at her before she managed to smash the vase of flowers over his head, rendering him unconscious on the kitchen floor.

That was not love.

Jo remembered how she felt horrified at what she had done to him as she watched Lucas' body slump to the floor. Those were the events that ultimately led her to suddenly leave Michigan in the middle of the night while Lucas laid unconscious. She hadn't known if she had killed him but all she knew was that she had to get away. The dreams that she had days prior were the inspiration that brought her to La Push; but she knew now that there was a greater reason and one that she'd never be able to leave for.

Jacob.

Lucas watched as she stood up straight and looked him in the eye. It was one of pure anger and dislike.

"You need to leave..."

"Jo, please," he pleaded once more.

"...now."

Her words were firm and Lucas knew it. Hank had been right; he should have changed her when he had the chance. The Alpha of that pack now had a connection with Jo that he'd never have and it frustrated him. But knowing what was coming in one days time, Lucas didn't have the heart to just let Jo go and knowingly put her in the middle of it all. Except there was no possible way that she'd leave now. He'd have to force her hand if he was ever going to keep her in his life.

Jo stepped towards him and glanced towards the door, before glaring at him.

"Get the hell out of here, before I go to the police, and then to the news and tell them what a monster you really are. I don't want to see you ever again. Do you hear me?"

Lucas sighed and nodded. As though a switch went off in his head, he looked up at her, his eyes glaring right back at her. Placing his hands on the table in front of him, he leaned forward slightly so his words wouldn't be loud, but enough so that she could clearly hear him.

"You're right, Jo. I wouldn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to this sleepy little hick town. I'm sure that the revelation that there are Quileute men around here that can morph into huge ass wolves wouldn't be the best thing to let out into the open. I can imagine how it would quickly become front page news across the country and we wouldn't want that to happen."

A knowing smile came to Lucas' face as he watched the realization that he somehow knew about the tribe's secret crossed over Jo's eyes.

Jo's mind processed what he had said over and over for a few seconds, still unable to believe what she had just heard. That initial fear that Jo had felt when she first heard his voice a few minutes prior was suddenly back.

And Lucas could taste in the air.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Lucas quickly retorted hotly. "Or perhaps I should be saying, 'whom I'm talking about'. Either way, you can't lie to me. If you're wanting to keep it a secret and out of the media, you're going to do what I say."

It was one thing for him to come to her and apologize profusely for something unforgivable, but it was a completely other thing to threaten the lives of Jacob, her family and the tribe. Jo had no idea where he found out the truth about the tribe or if he was simply fishing for information. Either way, it got her protective nature up and she wasn't going to be backing down now.

"If you believe that there are men around here that can turn into wolves, as you say," Jo began, calling his bluff, "don't you think it's rather foolish to be threatening them?"

Lucas chuckled.

"Well, here's the clincher," he stated, with a smirk that suddenly turned dark. "We'll simply hunt them down...and kill them, one by one. I admit, that guns and the traditional hunting equipment wouldn't work, but there are other ways."

Jo scoffed and smiled.

"You're insane."

"Am I?" He began to seethe. "Your father didn't seem to be any match for us when we destroyed him."

This time, the shock and fear was visible not only in Jo's eyes but her voice. "My father?"

Lucas smirked.

"You saw us that day, didn't you? Your father got what he deserved for killing my first wife."

Seeing the anger in her eyes, mixed with tears, his voice softened.

"Sparing you was the best thing that ever came out of the entire tragedy. Jo, I need you in my life, more than you know and if I have to threaten the life of that...dog that you love so much in order for you to leave him and to come with me, I will."

"Don't you dare touch him," Jo stated through clenched teeth as she seemed to force each word.

"Then, meet me at the park across the road in 5 minutes," he told her, before pointing to his ear. "No phone calls. Your friends aren't the only ones with exceptional hearing."

With that, he pushed himself from the table and walked cooly towards the front door. The moment it closed behind him, Jo let out a breath and took a step back. Her head was spinning as the conversation details seemed to hit her once again. She brought a hand to her chest, recognizing the precursors of an anxiety attack; her heart was racing and her breathing was fast. It wasn't until her manager, Chris put his hand on her shoulder that it startled her enough to break herself out of that mode. Jo quickly turned to him, seeing his look of concern on his face.

"Jo, are you feeling all right? You don't look too good."

For a brief second, Jo was going to nod until she decided to shake her head.

"I think I should go home," Jo said softly. To anyone else, she sounded like someone who was in fact, coming down with something, when in reality, her heart was breaking. She didn't want to do this to Jake, but if it was only to keep him alive, she could live with herself.

Chris sighed. "Jo, if you aren't back to being 100 percent, you should have just taken the day off."

He paused and looked up at the clock. The shift was winding down and they'd be closing in 3 hours. It wasn't worth calling someone in for that amount of time.

Chris nodded as he glanced around the front bar area. "Isn't Lahote your ride home?"

Paul was indeed still no where to be seen and much to Jo's dismay, she was sure that he wouldn't return in time.

She shrugged. "I'll call a taxi."

It seemed to appease Chris' concern for her as well as a viable excuse for leaving so abruptly. She paused for a moment and turned to him.

"Can you let Paul know that for me when he comes back?"

Chris nodded as Jo solemnly walked around the counter and headed towards the back room to pick up her coat. With each step, she felt the pain spread through her chest with her decision. The only consolation she could presume was that if she was experiencing the agony of leaving Jacob, that he'd be feeling the imprint and seek her out to justify the cause behind it.

As she was about to head back into the main area of the bowling alley to head out the front door, she paused. If Jacob was going to track her down, he'd keep to the tree line of the woods. Making a snap decision, Jo pushed open the service entrance in the rear of the building and ran out into the rain. She raced past the huge garbage bins that lined the wall before darting along the alley way.

She knew that she wasn't far from the woods that seemed to surround Forks. If she could only make it there before Lucas realized that she had disappeared, her chance of finding Jacob or anyone from the pack was even greater.

Her shoes hit the wet pavement hard as she pumped her arms fast, hoping to propel herself even faster towards the woods. She crossed a road and over a sidewalk before making her way into the cover of the trees. Jo made it only a few yards when something suddenly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back. Before she had a chance to realize what had happened, a hand had found its way to her neck and pinned her effectively against the trunk of a tree.

"My, my," Hank cooed, a sinister smile gracing his gruff face. "What do I have here?"

Jo didn't answer. She couldn't. He pressed just enough on her throat to allow her to barely breath, but nothing more. Jo clawed at his arm and gasped as his hand held onto her neck effortlessly.

"I don't think this was part of the deal that Lucas gave you. What are we going to do about this, Josephine?"

Jo watched as Hank leaned in towards her, his nose brushing up against her cheek to her ear. Her breaths came out in quiet pants, both in fear and in an inability to draw a complete breath. His free hand rested over her chest.

"Hank!" Lucas suddenly called out, a growl on his lips as he walked into the tree line and came into view. "Let her go!"

Hank turned his head towards Lucas, seeing the possessiveness within the younger man. It was obvious to him that he didn't appreciate how he was handling Jo, nor his closeness to her.

"She was leavin' you, Lucas. I told ya that she wouldn't choose you."

"You didn't know that for certain until she decided," Lucas quickly retorted, knowing how his visions worked.

"And even now, the future isn't clear. Even if she left with you then, she would never be yours alone again," Hank stated, his eyes never leaving Jo's as she gasped for each breath. He pulled at the collar of her shirt and tugged it down to show Lucas. "The damn Alpha marked her."

Lucas took a hesitant step forward, finding Hank's conclusion hard to believe, yet there it was. A growl came out of Lucas' throat.

"What?"

"And I can smell him on her. It's repulsive," Hank spat. "Lucas, it's best if we just kill her since it was our original plan. She led us to them as we always hoped she would. It would drive the Alpha to insanity and we would be able to destroy them all. It would be our ultimate revenge for Ramona."

Lucas was still seething over the revelation that Jacob had marked Jo as his own. That anger presided over any rational thinking as he growled in agreement.

With a smile, Hank reached around his back with his free hand and pulled the hunters knife from it's protective case strapped to his belt. He heard Jo whimper as her eyes caught a glimpse of the sharp edge in the darkness.

"Don't worry," he said, leaning forward to speak softly into her ear. "I'll make this less painful than it was for your old man."

Hank turned Jo's head to the side and angled his hand away before he placed the knife against the soft flesh of her neck. He could feel that familiar life-giving vein pump wildly in her neck.

Jo felt the pressure and the slight sting and closed her eyes. In all her years, she had never presumed that her death would be something like this. All she wanted was to look into Jacob's eyes once more and just sink into them. Even as she stood, her heart beating loudly in her ears, she could hear Jacob's voice speaking soft, calming Quileute words to her as he would when she slept. Her mouth began to move with them when suddenly, she realized that she was still alive and Hank had moved in close to her once again. Oddly enough, he brushed his nose from the back of her ear down to her collar bone much like he had the first time, except this was agonizingly long.

"Hank, just do it or let her go, please," Lucas pleaded, suddenly changing his mind as the anger within him subsided once again and his sensitive side became dominant.

"You have to be kidding me. The Alpha had to take it one step further, didn't he?" Hank said to himself, softly as a smirk came to his lips.

"What's going on?" Lucas called out, worriedly, knowing that Hank had suddenly froze for a few seconds before he whispered softly.

A vision.

"You got your wish. We're going to keep Jo around for just a bit longer," Hank told him, before looking at Jo. He traced her cheeks with the tip of his hunting knife.

"We'll wait for him to arrive and then we'll kill the both of you. We'll call it poetic justice. He'll be begging for us to kill him as well."

The sudden change of plan once again confused Lucas, although he was relieved that Hank decided not to kill Jo at this time.

"What are you talking about? I thought the whole idea was to use Jo to get the Alpha to come to us."

"Oh, he'll come to us all right," Hank stated happily, as he began to stare into space. "And then we'll destroy him in every way imaginable. It will become an all out war between our kind and theirs. We'll need the numbers to defeat them but in the end, we will be successful and we could then target the damned Volturi and put an end to their race as well."

"This is happening tomorrow already?"

Hank blinked, as the vision that came to him suddenly came to an end.

He shook his head. "No, this is just the beginning. Tomorrow, we weaken them, cut down their numbers, so when we do return, they won't survive it."

Jo felt Hank's grip on her neck lessen and she took that time to quickly inhale the rich oxygen that she had been deprived of. Adrenaline coursed through her body in reaction to her near death experience and she swiftly kicked him in the crotch. Though it didn't injure him, the action was enough to surprise him enough that Jo managed to slip away from his immediate reach and race back into the woods.

Hank and Lucas were about to begin a pursuit but a familiar scent gave them pause. Lucas instantly recognized it as he had once been hunted by the same scent decades ago. Hank wasn't a stranger to it either. He watched Jo glance back at them to see if she was being chased but then suddenly crashed into a man who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The man held onto her arms, steadying her from falling back.

Jo felt the impact of herself crashing into the body and felt the cold firm hands holding onto her arms.

"Let me go!" She cried, as she struggled within the grasp, her flight response still heading up her survival instinct.

"We're here to help you," the man holding onto her said, watching Hank and Lucas carefully as they stood a dozen feet away from where they stood.

It was then that Jo noticed and recognized the woman standing beside her.

Alice Cullen.

Alice smiled weakly at Jo before looking up at Edward standing in front of Jo. Her smile faded, seeing the expression on her brother's face. She watched as he gently maneuvered his arm to protectively place himself between Jo and the two men.

"Edward, what is it?" Alice asked.

"We have to get out of here," he said softly. "Now."

"Carlisle should be back where we left him."

Edward nodded curtly, his piercing eyes never wavering from the pair in front of them.

He could hear a low rumbling growl emit from the large burly man as Edward backed up and gently picked up Jo in his arms. To his surprise, she didn't put up a fight. He knew that she had been told the legends, including the history of his family and he could sense her fear of them, but knowing that they were her only way out of her current situation, she didn't complain. Having read the two men's minds, seeing their memories and ultimately what their plans for Jo had been all along, he didn't blame her. Edward was glad to have been near Alice the moment she had her vision of Jacob's imprint being taken and then be able to alter that future.

And now, especially after hearing the thoughts regarding the plans the large burly man had for Jo who had held her at knife point just moments before they arrived. No one deserved that, not even Jacob.

As he raced through the woods, he glanced down at Jo as she closed her eyes as the wind whipped past them at high speeds. He sensed Alice at his heels, ensuring that they weren't being followed.

When they arrived at the dark Mercedes car, Edward put her down. Jo reached out and steadied herself against the car just as Carlisle stepped out to lend assistance.

"Is she all right?"

Edward nodded, looking over at Jo as she stared at Carlisle. "She's fine; a little traumatized."

"She was right where I saw her," Alice added, proudly.

When Edward suddenly turned his head towards the woods that they had just emerged from, Alice followed suit.

"We have to go," Alice said, just as Edward was about to suggest it. He opened the back door, while Alice quickly darted around to the otherside to climb in.

"When I told you that we were going to help you, I meant it," Edward said, turning to Jo as he held onto the door waiting for her to get in. "And that means getting you safely back to Jacob."

Jo glanced over the roof of the car, seeing that Carlisle had already ducked back into the Mercedes along with Alice.

"I wouldn't dream of going against Carlisle and starting a war with the Quileute's by breaking the treaty," he added quickly, in response to her fleeting thought about the safety regarding sitting in a car with three vampires.

Seeing the urgency on his face and considering the alternative, Jo slid in. Before she even looked up, Edward had climbed into the front passenger seat and Carlisle was already speeding away from the curb.

Jo looked to Alice beside her who happened to be glancing over her shoulder and out the rear window.

"There is no sign of them behind us," she stated.

"They were just inside the tree line," Edward said. "They'll be able to follow the scent."

"How did you know where I was?" Jo finally asked, her hand resting on her sore neck where she could only presume that bruises were forming. It hurt to even speak.

Carlisle glanced up in the rearview mirror, hearing her strained voice. The physician in him couldn't help but be concerned.

"As a favour to Bella, I've been watching you," Alice replied

"A favour to Bella?"

"She wanted me to look out for Jacob's future and in turn, you, as you are ultimately his future."

"How...?"

"Alice can see the future, just like your old friend, Hank back there," Edward quickly answered before she even had the chance to ask it, as he watched the road ahead of them.

"He's not my friend," Jo spat, bitterly.

"I'm glad to hear that because Jo, they're werewolves and not the type that you're associated with," Edward replied, knowing that she wasn't aware of whom she had been keeping the company of for over a year. "These guys phase with the full moon. They're the ones who killed your father."

Edward was aware that Hank and Lucas had revealed that to Jo, but he wasn't prepared for the images that flooded his mind when he advertantly read Jo's mind again. His hand clenched into a fist when he saw the flashback that Jo quickly recalled in her mind regarding her father's death.

As a human, Edward always had a soft spot for children and that was something he found that carried with him into his new life as a vampire. It angered him to see someone as defenceless and innocent as a child to experience such a horrific scene.

He forced his mind away from Jo, as Carlisle spoke.

"When I was with the Volturi, they were hell-bent on destroying them all," he stated. "It seems that they missed a few."

Edward nodded. "I read their thoughts. I know their connection to the Quileute's and what they're planning. There's a full moon tomorrow. It's important that we get Jo back to the reservation so Jo can warn them."

All while Edward spoke, Jo could feel her stomach turn. The revelation of everything was just too much. The guilt suddenly fell on her like a lead weight when she realized that she was the one who ultimately led these werewolves to La Push. With her eyes closed, she pushed against Edward's seat.

"Pull over," she said, sternly.

Alice looked over at Jo.

"Jo, we can't..."

Except Carlisle looked up in the mirror, seeing the tell-tale face of someone who was about to be sick and he pulled the car over to the curb just as Jo shouted again.

"Pull...!"

The moment the car dropped to an appropriate speed, Jo pushed open the door. She was throwing up in the grass beside the gravel edge before she heard another door opening. Jo gasped and caught her breath before standing upright again.

"This isn't your fault," Edward said softly, from where he stood a few feet from her, his eyes roaming the woods around them. "There was no way that you could have known what they wanted from you and were planning on doing. Jo, this was all part of their plan from the moment they met you."

He smirked and chuckled upon reading her next thoughts. Jacob had told her about Edward and how he had an annoying ability to read minds and she knew that he had been, based on his comment.

"Stop it," she snapped.

"I can't," he replied to her demand that he stopped reading her mind. "Unfortunately, it's not something that I can turn off."

"Then...focus it elsewhere," Jo suggested hotly, before heading back towards him and the car.

"I'm trying, but like Jacob, your thoughts are pretty loud."

The moment he mentioned Jacob, Jo's own thoughts turned to the shape shifter whom Edward had learned to tolerate. Edward winced at a few of the more sultry images that she thought of and Jo smirked before ducking back into the car.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle asked, as both she and Edward sat back down.

Jo nodded. "I'll live."

The car sped off down the road once again, heading towards La Push. Jo held onto the door handle and glanced at the speedometer at one point, seeing that they were indeed flying down La Push road. It was no wonder why she couldn't notice the bumps; they were going so fast.

As the sign for La Push came up, Carlisle slowed down.

"We can only go as far as the boundary," Carlisle said, just as Jo leaned forward between the front two seats.

"To hell with the boundary," Jo stated, harshly. "Go right to La Push."

Carlisle shook his head as he drove. "Jo, we cannot violate the treaty. The wolves will see it as an act of aggression and will attack."

"Not to mention what they'll think if you're with us," Edward added, defending Carlisle's position.

"I can explain it to them," Jo argued. "There is no way in hell that you're dropping me off at the boundary if there are werewolves following us."

"They are still in human form," Alice told her. "The full moon isn't until tomorrow."

Jo shook her head. "It doesn't matter. They're still dangerous and this is important."

Carlisle sighed.

"I'm sorry Jo, but we can't."

Jo pursed her lips before she spoke.

"As a descendant of the Clearwater and the Ateara family as well as an imprint of the Black family, I'm temporarily revoking the treaty," Jo stated, as though she had all the authority in the world.

Edward smirked at her declaration and shook his head. "Jo, you can't do that."

"And why the hell not? The tribe is in danger and if the knowledge that you have about what is happening tomorrow can help them, then I'm saying, fuck the treaty and keep driving."

Edward looked over at Carlisle, seeing the expression on his adoptive father's face.

"You can't be serious," Edward said, the smile fading from his own expression. He had read Carlisle's mind, and glanced out the window just as they drove over the boundary and into Quileute territory. "Carlisle, this is a death sentence."

"As a Quileute, Jo does have the authority to allow us onto their land and this is an extreme situation. I think the leaders and the pack will forgo this event."

"You at least hope they do," Alice added, looking wearily into the dark woods as they passed.

The sound of a howl echoed near them as they drove along.

"I think it's safe to say that they know we're here," Carlisle stated just as a dark creature darted in front of them.

He slammed on the brakes, the wheels squealed against the wet pavement before they came to a stop. Outside the front windshield, many pairs of eyes glowed as the wolves paced, and snarled as they made their way around the Mercedes. Suddenly, one of them nudged the back of the car with their nose, causing it to slid on the road. Another placed their front paws onto the hood of the car, causing the car shocks to squeal in resistance as the wolf leaned forward and barred it's teeth.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Wowzers! You all just blew me away with the reviews! I have never gotten that many reviews for one chapter in any of my stories before that it left me astounded to get the response that I had. And all the new favourites and followers...wow! You guys are amazing! It's quite humbling to find so many people eagerly anticipating the next chapter._**

 ** _I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. This was the longest break between chapters yet and I feel horrible about it because I was determined to make at least two updates a week. So...I worked extra hard on this chapter for you all._**

 ** _Please review - I hope to have the next by the end of this work week. ;)_**


	28. Chapter 28

Jacob felt it.

Something was off. Even as he searched the area where he and Embry had found that unusual rotten smell near the ocean, he couldn't focus. When Paul arrived to help in the search, that nagging feeling increased. He knew that Paul had been assigned to watch over Jo, yet with him now here and not where he usually was made Jacob feel even more uneasy. Sam assured Jacob that if the threat to the reservation was discovered to be unfounded, he'd send Paul back. This was all to be precautionary. Besides, the scent was found so far from Forks that Jo was undoubteably safe. Yet, Jacob couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. The others were beginning to sense his unease.

 _'She's fine, Jake,'_ Seth reminded him as he searched near him.

 _'Jake! Man, you just need to get some time alone with your woman!'_ Jared stated, deciding that was what was ailing his pack brother and friend.

 _'And we don't classify sleeping next to her as alone time,'_ Quil told him through the pack mind.

'You guys are idiots. Jo was sick, and was sleeping it off,' Jacob argued, yet it fell on deaf ears.

 _'Yeah guys, it's not Jake's fault that he can be so dull that he puts her right to sleep,'_ Paul exclaimed, cheekily. _'If you'd like some pointers, I can offer a few.'_

Jacob growled at him, just as Sam intervened and called for the teasing to come to an end. His Alpha command rendered the pack members quiet. As much as Quil, Jared and Paul wanted to continue their antics, Sam's command took precedence and they had no choice but to obey. Instead, they groaned and went back to focusing on the ground beneath them, searching the area for clues.

When the urgent howls from Embry and Leah reached their ears, the pack's heads suddenly jerked up and their ears twitched as they listened.

 _Vampires on tribe land._

Like the wind, the pack took off through the trees, moving as one. Paws pounded hard on the freshly wet earth, propelling them faster around the trees.

 _'I'm going to rip their heads off_ ,' Jared growled from where he ran ahead of Jacob. ' _And then I'll have to wash my mouth out with peroxide but it'll be worth it.'_

Someone flashed a memory of the recent Newborn Army battle, where dozens of vampires had been ripped apart and burned in that open space. It was a putrid stench that came from those ashes were just as bad as when the vampires were alive, but it was satisfying to say the least.

 _'I can't wait to watch them burn_!' Paul exclaimed, as he raced ahead.

A feeling of satisfaction was evident within the pack mind as they neared the location where Embry and Leah had been.

As they came closer, Jacob saw it; Dr. Cullen's dark Mercedes. The smell was nauseating as they approached and he knew there had to have been at least two of them inside.

 _'What are they doing here?'_ Seth asked, obviously concerned with any of the Cullen's being on Quileute land. But he knew where his allegiances and responsibilities lied. It didn't make him less frustrated with the Cullen's that they'd be so careless as to ignore the treaty and drive onto tribe land.

The Cullen's had never come onto the reservation except when invited and that was only in extenuating circumstances.

 _'I don't care,'_ Sam answered, bitterly. _'They are on our land. They know the agreement within the treaty and they are violating it. We're not going to let this one slip by us."_

The recent events of Bella being turned into a vampire had been ultimately ignored by the elders because of Charlie Swan and thus, it had left the pack frustrated and bitter for weeks afterwards. Sam wasn't going to live that hell again. His inner wolf craved that justice and this time, they would get it.

 _'We will make them sorry that they stepped foot across the boundary.'_

The pack emerged out of the woods and converged on the Mercedes.

Paul passed Embry who had effectively brought the car to a stop along La Push road. He nudged it with his side, causing it to slip onto the gravel shoulder and the rear wheel seeped into the mud.

 _'What's the plan?'_ Jared asked as he paced along the side of the car, growling.

 _'If they don't come out, we will rip it open like a tin can,'_ Sam told them, just as Paul put his front paws onto the hood of the car and bared his teeth towards the front windshield.

 _'Yes!'_ He exclaimed happily before he pushed himself onto the hood of the car, the shocks protesting with the added weight.

* * *

"They want to kill us," Edward said aloud, as he looked out the window into the darkness around them.

"No shit, Sherlock," Jo quipped softly under her breath, seeing only wolf legs stalk past the window beside her and the occasional growling muzzle. Growls and snarls surrounded the car. The nervousness that she had felt originally when she saw the pack walk out of the woods had eased. She had reminded herself that this was just the pack and that Jacob was out there with them. They were doing what they were born to do; protect La Push from vampires.

And she had just invited a group of vampires onto their land without giving any notice to anyone on the reservation.

If anything, she was getting antsy. Jo's knee bounced as she sat in the seat behind Edward and she sighed agitatedly.

"It's all just a misunderstanding. I'll get out and explain it to them."

Just as her hand rested on the door handle and she was about to open the door, Edward twisted around grabbed her arm with his icy grip.

"Wait!" he stated. "The moment you step out there, they'll kill you."

Jo stared shockingly at him. "What the hell are you talking about? They won't kill me; they'd gladly kill you, but certainly not me."

Edward glanced out the window before looking coldly at Jo. "I can hear their thoughts. They don't know you're here. Our scent along with the stench of those werewolves must be masking your own. They don't sense or hear you at all. The pack is so focused on one thing - getting us out of this car and ripping us to pieces"

Slowly, he let go of Jo's arm as she turned her attention to the dark shadows that passed by the window beside her.

"We can't just sit here and wait for them to rip this car apart," Alice said, pulling out her cell phone. "I'm going to call Jasper. We need all the help we can get right now."

"Tell him not to attack unless provoked," Carlisle told her, staring at the wolf snarling at him through the windshield as Alice called him. "I don't want us to be the ones to make the first move."

"According to them, we have made the first move," Edward said grimly, his own eyes glaring back at that wolf, almost daring him to break the windshield. "We're out numbered and I certain that they'd be even less receptive to any conversation since we have an imprint in the car with us."

Alice quickly ended her call and told them that Jasper assured her they'd be there within 5 minutes.

"I don't know how much longer we can sit here before the wolves get anxious enough and tear open the car," Carlisle stated, as Edward glanced over his shoulder at Jo.

He could hear and sense her knee bouncing behind him.

"Seems like they aren't the only ones who are restless," he quipped with a smirk.

Jo looked up at him and glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're trying to decide whether you should throw up or punch me in the back of the head," Edward told her bluntly. "I can assure you that neither would make you feel any better nor would it make that feeling of unease go away."

Jo's knee stopped bouncing. "You're in my mind again. Stay the hell out of it!"

Edward's eyes seemed to smile. "Must be a symptom of the imprint that I can read you as clearly as I can with Jacob. His lovely mood right now must also be rubbing off on you. But I think that it would be best if you calmed down. You won't be doing yourself any good getting worked up."

Jo clenched her teeth and ran her hands through her hair. "Don't you tell me to calm down."

She looked at her hands as they gripped her bouncing knees. "Getting into this car was a mistake. I can't sit here any longer."

Edward turned in his chair, his smirk completely gone. "Jo, wait."

"Go to hell!" she spat as she reached once again for the car handle and pushed it open slightly before Edward grabbed ahold of it.

Except he wasn't fast enough. A wolf raced past and snagged ahold of it before hyperextending the door until it broke completely off the hinge.

At the same moment, the car groaned as Paul's wolf decided to jump up onto the roof. Alice shrieked as the roof bent in slightly and Jo slid down in her seat, ducking her head from the indent he created. In fear that the roof would eventually collapse inward on itself, Jo crawled out the open door on her hands and knees before falling out of the car and onto the gravel.

Alice followed Jo out and turned just as Paul jumped off the roof of the car and swept his paw, knocking Alice into the side of a tree. The tree cracked from the impact as Carlisle and Edward quickly abandoned the safety of the car and raced to her side. The wolves all growled as they approached Edward and Carlisle who were helping Alice to her feet. They had them surrounded.

Not even realizing what had just happened behind her, Jo crawled forward and was about to stand up but suddenly found a weight of something heavy pressing into her back, pushing her down onto the wet, cold ground. Jo gasped, feeling the weight and cried ouf as the rough rocks beneath her dug into her arms, face and chest. She wasn't even certain if she had enough air in her lungs to call out for help.

Paul's wolf held her down and growled, his warm breath blowing over her wet, matted hair. Jo heard a snarl come from his awfully close mouth.

' _We've got them right where we wanted them_ ,' Quil announced mentally as he and the others stalked the trio of vampires around the tree, minus Paul who had unknowingly pinned Jo to the ground.

Paul snarled just as he caught a whiff of something familiar. It wasn't only that. He could feel the pulsing heartbeat of the supposed vampire beneath his paw. Knowing that vampires lacked a beating heart, he looked down and his squirming prey. Confused, he leaned forward and looked into brown eyes; they were not the vampiric red or the Cullen's golden. He recognized them from Jacob's memory.

Jo Clearwater.

' _Holy shit!'_

His loud mental exclamation caught the attention of the others yet none turned away from the vampires. They couldn't trust them and averting their eyes could prove to be a costly mistake.

Paul quickly jumped back before he heard Jo gasping for breaths. The image before Paul flooded the packs minds as Jacob's wolf suddenly whined and refocused on what Paul was seeing. Jacob turned his head towards where Jo was in the process of rolling over onto her side. He glared at Paul who gently nudged Jo with his nose, encouraging her to sit up.

Sam didn't say anything but simply nodded towards Jacob, telling him that they had a handle on the situation and to check on his imprint. Growling, Jacob prowled up behind Jo and glared at Paul before he was nearly standing protectively over her. Paul backed up.

' _Jake, man, I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was her,_ ' Paul claimed honestly. _'She stinks just like the bloodsuckers_.'

As angry as Jacob was, he knew that it was an honest mistake. Jacob could smell the stench of the Cullen's as he approached her. He dropped his head and nuzzled her shoulder from behind. Jacob could sense her heart still racing.

' _What were they doing with an imprint? And on our land_?' Quil asked angrily, glancing over at Sam as he overheard Paul and Jacob's conversation a dozen meters away.

"We came to warn you. You're all in danger," Edward suddenly said, causing the wolves to direct their attention back to him. They all snarled in response, not impressed with the vampire having read their thoughts as though he was one of them. They didn't seem to take his words seriously.

' _You're lucky that we haven't torn you apart yet_ ,' Sam told him. ' _The only reason you're still...in one piece is because Jo is here._ '

Sam paused and directed his attention to Paul and Jacob. _'Get her back to La Push.'_

Paul could sense Jacob's hostility towards the vampires for having Jo in their presence. He'd be going insane with murderous thoughts if Rachel had been in Jo's place.

' _I'll look after her and get her back to La Push_ ,' Paul assured Jacob. _'Beat the crap out of them for me_.'

Jacob licked Jo's cheek as she stood up and turned to him. Instead of staying, she watched him slowly stalk back to where the pack had the Cullen's cornered.

"Jake?"

Beside her, Paul gently nudged her with his side, corralling her away from where the pack would be soon ripping the Cullen's to shreds.

"What's going on?"

Paul's head suddenly raised and looked into the woods behind them. Instantly, he growled and dashed around Jo, causing her to curse at him from the sudden movement as she nearly bumped into him. But there was nothing there. Paul was certain he had smelled more vampires.

A flash of colour and he heard them move over top of him, high in the treetops.

' _Above you!'_ his mind called out as the pack saw five more vampires drop around where Carlisle, Edward and Alice were currently cornered against a tree.

The entire Cullen family had arrived and the numbers were now effectively even.

' _Get Jo out of here!'_ Jacob yelled at Paul. ' _Now!'_

The wolf gently grabbed ahold of the back of Jo's jacket with his teeth and pulled her with him. She stumbled slightly until she realized what he was doing.

"Let me go!" Jo exclaimed, between looking back at the wolf and the stand-off between the Cullen's and the pack. "What's happening? Are they going to fight them?"

The wolf growled in response which Jo could simply take as an affirmation.

She paused, mentally arguing with herself between what was right and wrong. She disliked vampires since she had known about them and even before that, she had a reason to dislike Bella. Then again, they had saved her from Hank and Lucas. The reason that the Cullen's were on Quileute land and the wolves were in this situation was all because of her. Although she could care less about the Cullen's, if anyone in the pack were to get hurt because of this, she'd be angry with herself. It made her feel sick to even consider Jacob being the one who would be injured or worse.

"God damn it," she mumbled before slipping her coat off her shoulders and leaving it behind in the wolf's mouth. She ran back towards the pack and found the russet coloured wolf standing among the other large creatures.

Jacob wasn't paying any attention to her calling out his name. He continued to growl at the Cullen's and waited for Sam's word to attack.

Quickly, Jo reached Jacob and jumped up, wrapping her arm around his long tail and pulled it back with a jerk.

"Listen to me!" she shouted, angrily through clenched teeth as she fought to get his attention.

Jacob had been so focused that although he felt the sudden pull at his tail, he wasn't expecting it to be Jo.

"Jacob!" Edward called out just as the wolf spun around and bared his teeth at Jo.

Instinctively, Jo let go and raised her arms as she backed away from him in fear.

It took less than a split second before Jacob shook his head and ended his growling and whimpered.

"This is my fault! I was the one who told them to come onto Quileute land! I ran into an old...acquaintance in Forks who tried...who tried to kill me. I had no idea who he really was until the Cullen's explained." She paused and shook her head.

"If I hadn't come to La Push in the first place, this wouldn't be happening and you wouldn't now be in danger!" Jo exclaimed quickly, her arms still raised above her and tears in her eyes at seeing Jacob's expression of remorse from his actions and then confusion.

Jo's mouth opened for a second, but the words didn't automatically come out that she had been wanting to say. She should have said them weeks ago and even when she had first came to La Push. Jo never expected her past to finally catch up with her.

"I have to explain. My name isn't Jo Clearwater. It's Jo Hannigan."

* * *

The memory of Hank running his nose down her neck from her ear to her collar bone was not something she had wanted to remember, let alone replay in front of the entire pack, Edward and Carlisle Cullen and the remaining two elders; Billy and Old Quil. She had shuddered involuntarily and glanced at Jacob who had his hands clenched into a fist. Sam was standing beside him and Paul was on his other side, speaking softly as Jo spoke.

"Hank had..uh, found the bite that Jacob had left on me," she had explained, her hand unconsciously rubbing against it. She didn't miss the look that Billy had exchanged with Sam before he looked to Jacob. His son didn't meet his father's eyes and kept them on the ground where hey had been the entire time as he listened to Jo account of her interactions with the werewolves. "Hank told Lucas that the Alpha had claimed me as his own and it only made Lucas all the more pissed."

Billy chose not to ask about the forementioned bite that Jacob had left on Jo. He stowed that information away to ask Sam and Old Quil about what that could possibly mean. There was something else that Jo had mentioned that caused him concern.

"Alpha?" Billy asked aloud. "How did he know about Jacob's birthright?"

"I believe that he had some kind of premonition gift, much like Alice does," Edward suddenly explained. "I saw his memory of Jo as a child, and his knowing that one day she'd become Jacob's imprint. That was the only reason that they had sparred her life on the day that they killed her father. This is all about revenge for them. They want to destroy the pack that Jo's father would have belonged to if he had stayed in La Push. This is all because he had killed Lucas' first wife."

"His wife..." Billy trailed off as he looked over at Old Quil. "The hunting party that my father and Harry Clearwater had been a part of. If Michael hadn't killed that werewolf, it would've killed them and now, this Hank is coming back for the rest of the pack."

Edward nodded.

"And Lucas...?"

"Is my ex," Jo had confirmed softly, finishing Billy's sentence. "Knowing what I do now, I believe he and his friends used me right from the beginning in order to one day lead them here."

"From what I could tell, he's still in love with Jo," Edward added. "His intention was to protect her from everything that is going to happen here tomorrow. He wanted her to leave with him."

"And then Hank discovers that she's already been marked as Jacob's and Lucas flips out," Jared concluded from where he stood in the corner.

"And what? They simply change their minds regarding killing her?" Paul asked, looking to Jo.

"Oh, he was going to kill me," Jo said, chuckling against the emotions that were flooding through her. Her eyes caught Jacob as he stood, with his arms tight and fists clenched. "I was waiting for it and had come to the conclusion that this was it. Then, suddenly Hank stopped. He said something about how he was going to wait for him to arrive and then he'd kill us both. I think his plan was to use me to lure Jacob to them."

As Edward listened to Jo's perspective, his own mind recalled the premonition that Hank had fresh in his mind as he and Alice had approached them. It had been horrible for his mind to view; Jacob kneeling as he sobbed uncontrollably over Jo's obviously dead body. Blood covered Jacob as he clutched a lifeless dark haired infant to his bare chest. Behind him, a werewolf cut from the worst of nightmares quickly reached forward and twisted Jacob's neck. With a loud crack, Jacob's body joined that of his son and imprint.

While Jo had spoken and from what Edward had gathered from her own thoughts, he realized how oblivious Jo was to the larger situation. She didn't know what Hank really implied was exactly what Edward had seen in the werewolf's vision.

In the stillness of Carlisle's Mercedes before all hell broke loose, Edward had focused and heard that rapid heartbeat underlying Jo's own.

Jo was pregnant.

Intending to keep that knowledge to himself as it wasn't his place to tell her or anyone, he nodded.

"Tomorrow they intend to cut down the packs numbers," Edward told them. "Their plan is to later return with a larger pack of their own to completely destroy you, and then they'll eventually go after the Volturi."

Carlisle sighed, as silence had filled the small living room.

"We are willing to assist you where possible in this matter," he told them.

As the discussion continued between the elders and the Cullen's there had been some loud disagreements coming from the pack. After a few warnings from Sam, he had eventually ordered them to leave the house and wait outside, leaving only himself, the elders and the two Cullen's to further discuss the plans.

Jo followed and sat on the top step of the Black's wooden porch. She looked at the ground as the pack paced restlessly considering that there were still vampires on their land and within reach of their elders.

Leah sat a few feet down beside Jo.

"I'm really glad that you're all right," she said softly, managing a weak smile. Jo returned the smile before looking up at the pack who walked around the yard.

A few cast a glance her way before scowling.

"Ignore them," Leah added. "They're just upset that you allowed the Cullen's onto our land. They'll get over it."

Jo looked up at Jacob where he stood nearby leaning against the tree in his front yard. His eyes had yet to meet her own. She knew that he felt betrayed and was upset about all that had happened in her past, and earlier that day.

When she suddenly saw him walk away, she pushed herself up off the step and walked past the pack. They seemed to pause and watch her wearily as she followed Jacob into the darkness. Jo knew him well enough to know that he was aware that she was following him. She stopped when she saw him standing with his back towards her and his fists at his side. His back heaved as he took deep breaths.

"Jake, I know that you're angry with me," Jo began, softly.

"Of course I'm angry. More than you can believe. If I had known about all of this, I could have kept you safe today. Jo, I almost lost you..." He turned around and Jo noticed that his deep breaths that he had been taken were not in anger, but in overwhelming fear that it had brought tears to his eyes. "I could have lost you today and that...that scared the shit out of me, Jo. Just the thought of losing you or someone taking you from me...it takes my breath away. I don't think that I could have gone on without you."

Jo walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm here, Jake," she reminded him as Jacob's arms came around her back. "I'm not going anywhere."

As simple as it was, Jacob needed that reassurance. He nuzzled Jo's shoulder and took a deep breath before he suddenly gasped and held her out at arms length before taking a reluctant step back from her. He turned his head to the side and took a deep breath.

"Oh my god. Jo, I'm so sorry but you stink. It's that horrible smell," he said, wincing.

She tugged on her shirt collar and brought it to her nose. She didn't smell it but she sympathized with Jacob's supernatural abilities. For him to physically pull himself away from her, it had to be bad.

"The werewolves," she concluded, as she heard a growl come from deep within Jacob's chest.

"Are you sure that he didn't hurt you?"

The words sounded as though they came out as a growl.

Jo put her hands to her neck, feeling the bruising that would most likely be appearing shortly.

"I'll be fine," she replied softly. "But you're more than welcome to kick his ass when you see him again."

A bright smile came to Jacob's face upon hearing her words. His teeth reflected the light coming from his house behind them in the distance.

"Oh, I intend to."

He took a step forward, his hands out towards her and a look in his eye that Jo recognized. Remembering how vile smelling she must be, she put out her hand and put it to his chest as he came close to her.

"Jacob you don't have to come near me if I stink too much for you."

"I'll hold my breath," Jacob said, as he captured her lips with his own. His hands found their way into her hair as he held her close to him, never intending to let her go.

Jo moaned in ecstasy as her lips parted when Jacob gently bit on her bottom lip. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck.

With a gasp, he broke the kiss and took a quick intake of breath before resting his forehead against Jo's.

"You are mine, Jo Hannigan," Jacob whispered breathlessly with a smile before taking a step back from her to get an fresh intake of air. It sounded strange to call her by her official last name. To find that her parents never married before the death of her father, Michael Clearwater was sad to hear. To him, he'd always think of her as Jo Clearwater.

"I know," Jo told him, as she watched. "You didn't have to bite me in order to let everyone else know that."

Jacob smirked.

"If that is what it signifies and it kept that...dog from putting his hands on you, then I'd gladly do it again."

His head suddenly turned towards his house. Jo glanced in the direction to see the pack waiting restlessly near the porch.

"What's going on?"

Jacob turned to her. "The meeting is over. We should get back."

Walking side by side, they made their way back across the yard. Knowing that she smelled awful to him, Jo nudged Jacob with her elbow.

"I'll take a shower once everyone is gone," she told him.

Jacob smiled. "I can't wait."

As they approached the porch, they saw Edward and Carlisle walk out. Carlisle surprisingly turned and shook Billy's hand before walking down the steps, passing the members of the pack who stared at them cautiously.

"What's going on?" Jo asked, noticing the Cullen's suddenly dart off into the woods towards their land.

"The Cullen's have agreed to assist us," Billy stated, before addressing the pack. "Their greater knowledge that they have of these werewolves will help you in defeating them."

Finally, he turned to Jo and smiled weakly.

"Jo, tomorrow afternoon you're leaving the reservation with myself and Old Quil until it is safe to return. Meanwhile, the pack will deal with the invasion of these werewolves."

"What?" Jacob suddenly said, although his objection was clearly expected.

"I'll take care of her son," Billy assured him with a smile. "Old Quil here can pack a mean punch of his own."

The older man chuckled at the chiding remark.

Although it didn't make him feel any better about it, Jacob knew that he'd have no choice.

"Well, where are you going?"

Billy glanced at Sam who nodded.

"The Cullen's have been gracious enough to allow us to stay at their home."

Not only was Jacob about to object but Jo as well. Sam stepped in this time, knowing full well how having his imprint within the company of a house full of vampires would make him feel.

"Jake, I understand how you feel about this," Sam began.

"Then why are you allowing it?"

"Dr. Cullen believes that their own scent will be able to mask Billy, Old Quil and Jo's as it did against the pack earlier," Sam said. "It is vital that we keep the most important members of our tribe safe, and right now that is the tribe and the imprints. Emily and Rachel are away from the reservation and the werewolves are not aware of Kim."

Sam could see the hesitation on Jacob's face.

"Jake, it'll be fine," Sam assured him. "The Cullen's have assured me that they'll keep the elders and Jo safe. They gave me their word and as much as I don't trust them, I don't think we have any other choice right now."

With a deep sigh, Jacob nodded.

* * *

 _ **A/N -**_

 _ **Thank you again for all the amazing reviews and support! I know that I probably sound like a broken record, but I couldn't keep going without knowing that there are readers cheering me on to tell this story to the best of my ability. I appreciate the constructive critism and suggestions.**_

 _ **I do know that not all reviews are good reviews. But I do appreciate the few negatives ones that are are done in a way that is still encouraging to the author to keep going and doesn't tear them down.**_

 _ **So in that respect I have to address those particular anons - one of which was deleted due to overuse of vulgarity (whom I doubt will be reading this as one announced they will no longer be reading this anymore after my last 'shit' of a chapter because I added some certain characters to the story and thus, ruined it)...**_

 _ **I guess you missed my disclaimer in chapter one. If you want to find a story that *you* like, with characters that *you* want and goes according to what *you* want to have happen, write it yourself and pray that no one insults it...because honestly, it is like insulting your child. I'm not saying that I'm against negative reviews...I appreciate constructive criticism. I get defensive when they are non-constructive and attack an author's concept. To say that my last chapter was shit because of characters that I have tossed in that you don't like is unjustifiable. An author works hard to create a world for others to enjoy and if you call it shit, that Momma-Bear instinct kicks in.**_

 _ **Don't poke that bear. Because you know what they say about karma...**_

 _ **Everyone is entitled to their opinion but Anons, insulting it is taking it one step over the edge in my opinion. Don't like it? - Don't read it! No need to tell me that my story is shit.**_

 _ **To answer any misguided questions that you may have assumed:**_

 _ **Will Jo be best friends with the Cullen's? Hell no!**_

 _ **Does she like them? As much as Jacob does...but considering her alternative was being murdered, what choice did she have but to go with them.**_

 _ **Will they be in future chapters? Yes, because like I said...they are involved and are needed in some areas which you will find out...but wait, hold up...why am I even bothering with this?...you said you were done reading my story that I have 'ruined'. Oh, and thanks for the well wishes...**_


	29. Chapter 29

As much as Jacob wished it to be, it wasn't just a dream but a nightmare. There was the horror of Jo's experience the night before, the truth behind her father's death and the danger that was now about to confront the pack and ultimately the future of the tribe.

It was all real and it had the potential to change the small Quileute tribe as they knew it. Jacob wished that it had all been a dream, but he doubted that his worst nightmares could have portrayed the fear that came with the possibility of his imprint being in danger.

As Jacob opened his eyes the next morning, he found Jo tucked into his side just as she had fallen asleep the night before. They had gone to bed early and spent most of the evening just talking softly among other things that brought a smile to his face as he recalled them. It had been peaceful and relaxing. It nearly made Jacob forget the impending danger that the tribe was going to be facing in less than 24 hours. If he could sleep like that every night, he would.

He turned onto his side, relishing in his final moments with Jo before he'd have to be up for the day to begin training with the pack and the Cullen's. Jacob brushed the hair from her face as she moved in closer to him. A small smile graced her face for a brief moment and he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her forehead.

The scent of the werewolves and vampires had been long washed away and knowing that Jo would be venturing into the Cullen's home later that afternoon, Jacob had ensured that his scent would be on her. If anything, he hoped it would encourage them furthermore to keep their distance. He recalled Jo's giggles as he nuzzled her neck the night before, before she moaned his name softly while he kissed the spot behind her ear that he knew she enjoyed. It had been enough to wake the silent wolf within him. It never did fall back asleep. Even while Jacob slept, he could sense the wolf begging for more.

If only they had more time.

Jacob whispered a soft Quileute song as he brushed his hand through her dark hair. The words came to mind as he spoke them. It had been a lullaby that his Mother had sung to him countless times. He had even heard his father humming the tune on occasion as the years went by.

"I know that song," Jo said softly, her eyes still closed. "I love hearing you sing."

Jacob stopped and smirked before kissing her forehead once again.

"I woke you," he concluded. "I'm sorry."

Jo's eyes opened and she met Jacob's gaze as he looked down at her laying beside him.

"I've been dozing for a while, just enjoying your warmth while I can," she said, snuggling further into his side. He felt her bare feet and then her legs entwine between his own.

Jacob smiled before he put an exaggerated pout on his face.

"Is that all I'm good for?"

Jo smiled, lifting her head up to quickly kiss his lips.

"You are good for many things."

"Such as?" His eyes brows wagging suggestively.

She knew what he was implying and instead decided to tease him a bit.

"Such as, changing flat tires, howling at the moon, chasing mythical creatures through the forests of La Push..." she replied, counting them off on her fingers. "Oh, and you're a great hand warmer."

Jacob smirked menacingly with a gleam in his eye as she spoke.

"I'll give you hand warmer," he teased, as he flipped himself over top of her, running his hands up her sides causing her to start laughing once again.

She quickly brought her hand to her mouth to muffle the sound but Jacob grabbed both her wrists and held them to her side as he pinned her down. Jo grinned darkly, hearing Jacob's inner wolf snarl happily with her act of submission. She could nearly see it in his eyes; the yellow specks that seemed to become more prominent when he let himself become more one with the wolf. Somehow, she knew this was what the wolf was needing considering the day ahead. It didn't mean that she wasn't willing. If this was the last few moments alone, they would be using it wisely.

Jacob leaned down, quickly capturing Jo's lips before moving down her neck. Releasing her hands, he pulled at the collar of her shirt, ripping it in a long, uneven tear until it reached the bottom hem.

"Jake!" Jo gasped softly, surprised but equally turned on.

He could hear it in her voice and he growled triumphantly before continuing his exploration of her neck until he came down to the marked scar that he had left over her breast.

After speaking with Sam and Old Quil regarding the significance of the bite last night, it had made him feel more at ease. The wolf had marked Jo as his own, forever bonding them together in a magic so deep that nothing and no one would be able to break it. He would forever be a part of her physically as she was forever imprinted on him. They belonged to each other.

He gently kissed it and heard Jo's gasp.

Quickly, he looked up at her, yet he could tell that it wasn't pain that she was feeling, but complete and utter ecstasy. She smiled at him before he did it again, this time grazing his teeth over it before he ran his hands up her sides, pausing slightly as his fingers trailed over her breasts.

At first, he thought that he had been imagining it. But at the same time, he knew that he wasn't.

Jo's breasts had gotten larger. Of course, he wasn't complaining. He would never mention it, but he had noticed that overall she had gained some weight. It was subtle change that he was certain that no one else would notice. Afterall, he knew her body quite well and the minute changes didn't go unnoticed by him. Yet, Jo looked healthy and in his eyes, she was and would always be perfect.

He quickly dismissed it as his hands continued up her arms, before they entwined between Jo's fingers.

Jacob looked into her eyes once more before hungrily and desperately brought his mouth to hers. His hands slid back down her sides, causing goosebumps to rise over her skin as her right leg wrapped overtop of his own, holding him close to her.

Enjoying the sensation, he broke the kiss and tipped her head to the side. Jacob tugged at her ear with his teeth as he snarled through his nose.

Jo opened her eyes for a brief second and her eyes saw the digital clock staring back at her.

07:47am

"Jake," she said, breathlessly. He was making it difficult for her to even form words, but somehow she managed. "Sam...outside...meet...soon."

"Sam can wait," Jacob whispered roughly into her ear, as he enjoyed the soft sounds he was causing her to make. "I'm busy."

Agreeing with his assessment, Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers before she met his lips.

A minute later and there was a knock at the door. Jacob cursed softly as he broke the kiss and panted before glaring at the door, daring it to open.

"Jake, we're meeting the Cullen's in 10 minutes," Sam's voice called from the otherside of the door.

Jake realized then that his father must have let Sam in. He knew that Billy had been awake for close to an hour, yet he hadn't come to the door to wake him. Billy was fully aware that this would be the last alone time that his son would have with Jo and his father respected that.

Sam also was aware of it, as his tone wasn't demanding. He knew what could happen over the next 24 hours, yet the pack had work to get done before the battle.

Jacob looked down at Jo beneath him who nodded solemnly to him as she ran her hands through his short hair. With a sigh, he knew that she was right.

"Give me a minute," he reluctantly growled out before sitting up on the edge of the bed.

He could hear the footfalls walking away from the door before he looked over at Jo who sat up beside him. Her tattered shirt still rested on her shoulders. She pulled the rest of it off and tossed it on the floor. Jo brushed her hair back and leaned forward, kissing the side of Jacob's neck.

"This is important," Jo reminded him before he turned to her.

"You are important."

She leaned down and rested her forehead against his shoulder. Her finger traced the outer edge of the tribal tattoo on his shoulder.

"Then make that your reason for doing this," Jo told him. "I'll be waiting for you when it's all over. You just better damn well come back in one piece or I'll be super pissed about all of this."

Jacob nodded softly at her attempt at humour, recognizing the fact that she wasn't even smiling as she spoke. He reached down and took Jo's hand in his own.

"If I do..."

"When you do," Jo corrected with a smile, to which Jacob smiled and began again.

"When I do, you have to promise me something."

Curiously, Jo agreed.

"Marry me."

This wasn't what Jo had in mind. Her smile faded.

"Jake..."

"Seriously, consider it for me," Jacob implored, hearing her unspoken reservation. "I don't want an answer right now, but all I'm asking is that you'll have an answer for me when all this mess is over with. I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with you, Jo but I'm willing to wait for you until you're ready to take that step; be it in a year or 5 years from now. I'll be waiting."

After a moment, Jo nodded.

"I'll think about it," she told him softly as he smiled.

When another knock came to the door, Jacob stood up as Jo instinctively grabbed the blanket at her waist and pulled it up to her neck.

"I'm coming," he stated gruffly before grabbing his shorts from the floor and pulled them up over his boxers. He picked up one of his shirts and tossed it to Jo before leaning in towards her.

"Please, don't think too long."

Before she had a chance to say a word, Jacob quickly gave her a peck on her lips before opening the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

The pack stood just inside the tree line, watching with great concern and interest as Jacob and Sam helped Old Quil and Billy out of their pickup's while Jo and Embry grabbed the bags from the back. From where the others stood, they could see Dr. Cullen make his way out of his large, stately house with his wife to greet them. The plans was for the Cullen's to look after and cover the scent of the elders and Jo until nightfall and then join the pack in the battle, hoping to surprise the werewolves with their added numbers.

It was an odd arrangement that left the pack with mixed feelings. Working alongside the Cullen's was one thing; leaving their elders and an imprint in their care was another. To their relief, the Cullen's agreed to allow one of the pack members to stay with them. As much as Jacob wanted to stay and take on that role, he knew that his duty as a future Alpha was to the entire tribe and not just the ones he cared for most of all. Sam allowed Jacob to choose someone to look after the elders and his imprint. When Jacob called for Embry, his friend didn't hesitate. Although Embry wanted nothing more than to be with his brothers during the battle, he knew the honour that it was to protect such valuable members of the tribe. The only part that he wasn't looking forward to was the smell. His pack brothers sympathized with him.

"You have no idea how glad I'm not Embry right now. The only way I'd step one foot inside that fucking house is if you paid me," Paul said aloud to his brothers around him, as they all watched from afar.

"Or if Sam 'Alpha ordered' you," Jared added, to which Paul nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"But, what if Rachel was the one going in there?"

"Okay, that's a bit different," Paul admitted, with a smile.

"I've been in there before," Quil said softly, watching as Sam assisted his grandfather up the stone steps and greeted Dr. Cullen. "Embry and I were Jacob's plus 2 to Bella's grad party last year. It was creepy and stunk to high heaven. All those kids had no idea whose company they were keeping."

He shuddered recalling the event.

"I have no idea how Jake is keeping it together; willingly sending not only his father into that place but also his imprint," Paul said. "Holy shit. I'd be phasing just thinking about it."

"Just be glad you don't get to hang around and be the guard dog like poor Embry there," Jared said, noting how Embry turned his head slightly upon hearing his name. Jared noticed that he had overheard him. "I told him that I'd be sure to rip apart a werewolf or two for him."

They watched as Embry smiled knowingly before walking up to Sam.

"Be safe," they heard Embry tell him before clasping his Alpha's forearm in a friendly handshake. Sam nodded and clapped Embry on the shoulder before he gestured to the others by the tree line to come in. As they did, Sam turned back to Embry.

"You aren't to leave their side; Jo's especially," Sam told him, gesturing with a glance towards where the elders were walking into the house. He noted Jo standing just outside the main door with Jacob at her side and saw as they glanced out to where the pack were beginning to assemble on the driveway.

"Let us know if something goes down that you need backup for," Sam assured him. "But only if it's absolutely necessary. I have a feeling that we're going to need all the help we can get out there."

Embry nodded before heading towards the stone steps up to the front porch.

Sam watched and caught Jacob's eye at by the doorway and nodded to him.

Jacob returned the gesture before turning to Jo and sighed.

"I have to go," he told her, taking her hands within his own. "They're waiting for me before they get started on perimeter sweeps."

Jo nodded, not trusting her own voice. She couldn't even look up at him. Jo knew the moment she'd look into his dark eyes, she'd lose it and she wasn't about to cause Jacob concern. He needed to be on his A-game and not have to be worrying about her. Instead, she stared at his bare chest in front of her.

"Jo, look at me," he said.

She didn't. She couldn't.

"Jake, I'll be fine," Jo assured him, softly. "You need to do what you were born to do."

"I was also born for you," Jacob reminded her, leaning in to rest his head against her forehead. "Without you, I wouldn't be able to fully do what I'm meant to do. I need to know that you'll be all right and at the moment, you're not very convincing."

With that, Jo sighed and looked up at Jacob. What she feared would happen, happened.

Tears came to her eyes and she swore, before looking down to wipe them away. Jacob smiled weakly before pulling her towards him, enveloping his arms around her.

"You can't hide your feelings from me," he said softly, as he inhaled her sweet scent of her hair. "We're connected in more ways than one."

Jo pressed her cheek against his chest, feeling not only the intense heat radiating off of him but his strong heart beating within him.

"You need to come back to me," she told him. Jo could hear the deep rumblings of a sigh echo against her ear. "Just as you said that you couldn't live without me; it's the same for me. I need you as much as you need me."

Jacob squeezed her tightly before looking down at her face. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and I'll do my best to come back."

"Jake!" Sam's voice suddenly called out, this time more insistent.

Jacob involuntarily clenched his jaw, knowing that his time to say goodbye was over, yet he also knew that Sam could have called him back much sooner.

"I really have to go now," Jacob said, as Jo nodded.

Without missing a beat, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Jacob," she said softly while Jake held her tightly to him.

"I love you too."

"I'd come with you if I could...if it was possible..."

She heard him chuckle lightly. "I know you would."

Jacob placed her back on the ground and looked down at her once more. He reached forward and brushed her hair from her face before gently kissing her lips. When he broke the kiss, he looked past her to see Edward and Bella standing by the entrance.

"She'll be fine, Jacob," Edward told him. "I can assure you of that."

A deep rumbling growl came from inside Jacob as he took a step forward towards Edward.

"If I find out that you laid one hand on her, I'll kill you," he snarled.

"Jake!" Bella called out harshly before her expression softened. "Jo's safe here."

He sighed deeply, glaring at Edward before looking at Bella.

"She'd better be," Jacob mumbled before looking to see Embry walking past Edward to where he and Jo stood.

He said nothing but merely nodded, silently understanding each other.

With one final glance, Jacob made his way down the steps to join the rest of the pack. He looked back before they all began to run together back into the woods. Feeling Embry's hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled weakly. Without saying a word, Jo walked up the final few steps into the Cullen's house. She missed the glare that Embry shot Edward as they passed by them.

* * *

As night began to fall, Jo couldn't help but feel a deeper apprehension with each passing minute. She wasn't certain if it was her own concerns or Jacob's. Either way, it was becoming unnerving to not know what was going on.

The werewolves had no clue where the boundaries were and would most likely not abide by them even if they did know. Sam had the pack spread out across miles of land and they were constantly moving. Embry was even feeling the anxiety as his wolf was eager to know about his brothers. But at the same time, he was happy to be in the company of Jo, Billy and Old Quil. He knew where his responsibilty was.

While Billy and Old Quil sat silently in the large living room and made forced small talk with Dr. Cullen and Esme, Jo paced along the window, watching for any sign of movement. She knew that if she could simply get a glimpse of the pack, then she'd know they were all right. Embry was almost constantly at her side. He looked out the window with his arms crossed, staring deeply into the forest.

"Do you see them?

With a deep sigh, he shook his head.

Jo looked up at the sky through the canopy, searching for a sign of the full moon. Although she couldn't see it, the light of the moon brightened the dark woods. There was only a few more hours until the moon would be at its peak.

"I wouldn't be so worried about them," a feminine voice called from behind them. "Those dogs can take care of themselves, if you ask me."

Jo turned to see the beautiful blond whom she recalled was named Rosalie walked through the room. She was in a full body work suit that had been stained by oil or grease. She tossed a pair of worn and dirty gloves onto the coffee table in front of where Emmett and Jasper were currently watching reading.

"They practically crushed the hood and roof of Carlisle's car that it's going to take me weeks to repair it," she told her bitterly. "If you hadn't demanded that my family come onto your land like the high and mighty princess of La Push that you are, I wouldn't have to deal with it."

Embry's deep growl echoed throughout the room before he quickly met Billy's authoritative eyes, telling him to relax.

Esme on the other hand, felt that Rosalie needed a verbal warning.

"Rosalie," Esme stated, somewhat embarassed at her adopted daughter's words. "These are our guests."

"I don't care. This is serious," she argued, before looking to Carlisle. "We're helping these people now, and for what? Because of some mistake this mutt's imprint made in getting mixed in with the wrong crowd? It hardly seems fair."

"They've helped us in the past and we're going to help them," Carlisle stated, firmly. "We need to learn to live in harmony with the tribe. They've never given us any trouble before and helping them is the least we could do for their graciousness."

"I, for one am not risking my life for a human."

"I'm not asking you to," Jo suddenly snapped. "I never asked for any of this. Do you actually think that I enjoy being here in this house?" She paused for a moment and looked to Carlisle. "But at the same time, I'm relieved to know that we are safe here and thankful that you have allowed us to stay."

Carlisle smiled weakly and nodded. He glanced over at Rosalie who huffed before leaving the room.

With a sigh, Esme smiled apologetically at the elders. "Can I get either of you some tea or coffee?"

Billy nodded, and smiled politely. "Yes, coffee would be wonderful. Thank you."

Esme looked to Bella, silently asking her to help her out in the kitchen. When her and Esme returned a few minutes later, the older woman looked over to where Jo had returned to her position by the window. Esme's eyes met Embry's as he stood near Jo.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee?"

Embry shook his head, fighting between his upbringing of being polite and the internal wolf's disgust at what the woman really was - his natural enemy.

"Naw, I'm good. Thank you."

When he saw Esme glance towards Jo, Embry leaned towards his friend and touched her shoulder.

"Jo, would you like a coffee or tea?"

She shook her head without responding and kept on staring out into the darkness of the woods, just as Alice walked through the room.

The short woman sighed.

"Everything will be fine. I know it," she said aloud before turning to Jo, who stood with her back towards her. "Besides, all this added stress isn't good for your baby."

Silence flooded the room as her words washed over the occupants. It hit Jo like a wall.

 _Baby_?

Jo's eyes went from staring out into the woods to looking at her shell-shocked expression in the reflection of the glass. She could feel her heart pumping loudly in her ears as Alice's statement played over and over in her head. It was mean and cold hearted, but coming from leeches who weren't happy to have them in their house, what could she expect?

But still, for a moment, Jo felt the joy of the possibility as her hand slowly and instinctively fell onto her flat stomach, just as she was reminded by words from years ago - impossible.

Behind her, Alice walked up to Edward who had pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to avoid hearing the loud thoughts that suddenly errupted from their house guests; thoughts of disgust, rage, shock and disbelief. Alice gently touched Edward's elbow, causing him to turn towards her.

' _She didn't know, did she,_ ' Alice thought, as Edward shook his head.

"That. Is a cruel joke," Jo spat angrily, before turning around, her hand dropping from her stomach. "I know that you bloodsuckers are not happy to have us here, but that is a new low."

Embry walked closer to Jo, instinctively feeling protective and equally offended knowing how Jacob felt when he found out himself that Jo was unable to have children. To have someone make a mockery of his pack brother's imprint was the equivalent of the blood sucker mocking the pack itself.

"I assure you. Jo, you are pregnant," Edward said, with a smile on his face while Bella walked up to him, equally happy and grabbed his hand.

Jo scoffed, causing Edward's smile to fade upon him hearing her thoughts before she voiced them.

"You think that this is funny? Making fun of someone who isn't able to have children? I know that you don't like Jacob or anyone in the pack but this is just disgusting and rude and..."

She didn't know how much their comments had affected her until she realized that she was crying. Having children was something she never thought she'd want, until she met Jacob. To have someone blatantly rub the fact that she was unable to give him that in her face, hurt.

In her efforts to stop the flow of tears, Jo rubbed her hands over her eyes before she continued.

"You're a bunch of evil, cold-hearted, and insensitive leeches!" Jo shouted, just as Embry growled at them from where he stood beside her.

Billy didn't feel the need to correct Jo's outburst nor did he bother to even discourage Embry loud rumbling of anger. He knew the boy had enough control to not phase right beside Jo and although Billy didn't express it in his features, he was just as upset and shocked that the Cullen's would stoop as low as that to make fun of the fact that Jo wasn't able to have children. After all, those would be his potential grandchildren and he could sympathize with Jo.

"I can understand how you are unable to believe it, but it's the truth," Edward said, not phased at all by her words as he held tight to Bella's hand.

Carlisle watched the exchange curiously before he walked over to where Edward, Bella and Alice stood as his son spoke.

"Edward, are you sure? It is obvious that it is quite a statement considering what Jo is saying about her being unable to have children."

Edward smiled once again

"I heard the heartbeat earlier."

He purposely avoided mentioning how he had seen Hank's vision in the evil werewolves mind and the reason behind why he suddenly let Jo go. The woman was under enough stress as it was.

"And I had a vision and I thought that Jo was already aware of it," Alice explained, before turning to Jo.

"I apologize for making you upset. I thought that you knew." She smiled. "But this is good news, considering what you thought."

Jo's heart began to beat wildly in her chest as her eyes darted from the Cullen's looking happily at her to Billy's shocked expression.

"What was your vision?" Billy suddenly asked, his voice thick with emotion with the possibility that what the vampire family was saying was true.

"I'm unable to see any of the shape shifters in my visions, but I have seen members of the tribe," Alice explained. "I saw Jo in the woods, extremely pregnant with Emmett and Esme beside her. And then later, Carlisle is passing a baby wrapped in a green towel to you."

"But it's all subjective," Edward added, as his own mind recalled the vision that Hank had and how it seemed similar to Alice's yet, with a different and grim conclusion. "The people and places can change according to decisions that are made. But certain events, such as the conception of a child, cannot be altered once it happens."

Jo felt Edward's eyes go back to her, as she took deep breaths trying to figure it all out in her head. Her period was unpredictable; it always has been. Even if she had somehow become lucky enough to become pregnant at the right time, she'd been told that her uterus was...in what doctors explained to her as, 'incapable of sustaining life'. To now somehow be told that everything that she ever told was false, was hard to believe.

"But, it's impossible," she said softly, her hand once again going to her stomach. "I...I can't have children."

"And yet, there are vampires, werewolves and shape shifters in the world," Bella stated gently, with a smile, as Jo looked down at her stomach, no outward evidence of anything even being there.

"It is possible, Jo," he told her as Carlisle walked towards her.

Embry stepped slightly in front of Jo.

"That's close enough," Embry warned, as he nearly growled out the words.

Carlisle looked at him. "I need to be closer if I'm going to able to verify what Edward and Alice are saying."

Embry felt a hand rest on his back and he glanced at Jo behind him. He stepped back slightly as Jo moved forward, yet Embry watched keenly.

"How?" She asked Dr. Cullen.

"By listening carefully for it, as Edward had done. Four heartbeats in this room are strong and loud. I'm listening for one that may be otherwise missed if one was not looking for it."

Jo swallowed and then nodded as Carlisle took a step closer to her. He turned his head slightly and closed his eyes to concentrate. It had been so long that he'd attune his ear to hear things that were so soft and barely audible. He had come to rely on stethescope's and machines to do this for so many years. Yet, he knew that if it was possible to hear the fluttering of a fly's wing, he could hear the soft beating of a heartbeat.

Carlisle ignored the two loudest ones directly in front of him, searching for a single beat that was softer and much faster. It took a few seconds, but he smiled when he heard the faint sound.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he raised his wrist to look at his watch to count before smiling at Jo.

"I hear it. A nice 143 beats per minute," he stated happily.

"I could hear it too," Bella suddenly said, as Esme nodded with a smile.

Once again, Jo's hand went to her stomach as her eyes met Embry's before they fell on Billy who looked on with as much shock as Jo was experiencing.

"It's true?"

A smile was coming to her face for the first time since she had walked through the doors.

"Seems to be" Carlisle told her.

Jo looked to Embry beside her whose own expression had softened.

"It would certainly explain the packs over protectiveness towards Jo recently," Old Quil said aloud, looking to Billy. "Unconsciously, the wolves were aware of it even though the men did not. Being the child of the alpha, this child is important to the pack."

Billy nodded, running his hand over his face as he looked towards Jo.

"Not just to the pack," Billy said softly. "But to a grandfather as well."

"This also shed's new light on the validity of the legend," Old Quil added solemnly, as Billy looked down at his hands.

Edward walked towards them. "I overheard the legend from Jacob."

His voice made the elders looked up at him. "My family will do our best to prevent that from coming to pass."

"Legend? What legend?" Embry asked, suddenly concerned.

Billy sighed, before looking up.

"There is a legend about a storm that came to the tribe. In the months preceding the storm, many wives of the Spirit Warriors found themselves to be with child. When the storm came the Spirit Warriors of the tribe all perished leaving their unborn children to eventually take their place. It was the Great Spirit's way of preserving not only the magic within the tribe, but also the future of the pack."

"And you think that this is happening again," Jo concluded, a sick feeling settling in her stomach when she realized what it meant. "Considering that Emily is pregnant and now...so am I."

"It's a possibility."

She gasped for a second and held her breath before looking to Carlisle. "I'm sorry, but do you have a bathroom?"

Esme seemed to realize what was happening and gestured behind her. "Down the hall and to the right."

Quickly, Jo rushed out of the room, and slammed the door behind her, just as Embry growled in anger.

"I should be out there."

"Embry, the pack is strong with numbers far beyond what anyone would have ever expected within the tribe," Billy assured him, as much as he was telling himself the same thing.

"And they won't be alone," Carlisle added, before looking to Jasper, Emmett and Alice. He nodded to them before they walked out of the room. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will be joining them shortly. The rest of us will stay here for now."

A howl broke through the night. They all quickly turned upon hearing it. Embry looked out the window, seeing the moon rising higher into the sky as he clenched his fists beside him.

"It's starting."

* * *

 _ **A/**_ **N - Thank you for all the reviews, suggestions, comments and questions. You guys can really make me think sometimes and I appreciate that. Welcome to all my new favouriters and followers. A huge shout out to the follower who pushed it over 200 - Leticia Black**

 _ **Here's a bit of awesome news: My house is sold! It also explains the delay in publishing this chapter - lots of negotiations, inspections and time spent away from writing. Now, I have about a month to find a new place. My goal is to finish this story before the closing date at the end of June. We shall see how well I do with that goal...I'm not going to rush it if it looks like I won't make it in time. I'd rather do a great job telling this story than to beat a deadline...you guys deserve it for all the great support that you've given me.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Jo raised her head slightly from the toilet bowl upon hearing the howl echo from outside. Fear clenched at her once again before she threw up. She no longer knew if her stomach was feeling upset due to an annoying symptom of pregnancy or the overwhelming anxiety of finding out that it was a possibility that the pack would not survive the battle against the werewolves. It made her feel angry as well; Jacob would have never known that he'd have a child. She grew up without a father for over half of her life, and it sucked. It was the last thing she'd want for her own child to endure.

Jo reached for the handle and flushed the toilet just as a knock gently tapped at the door. Not willing to talk to anyone at the moment, she didn't respond.

"Jo? Are you all right?"

 _Bella_.

Jo put her head in her hand, willing the nauseating feeling to subside enough to stand up.

"I know that you're worried about Jake," Bella spoke again, obviously not getting the hint that Jo wasn't up to talking. "I've known him for a long time. If anyone will make it through this, he will."

Jo wasn't in the mood for a pep talk from a vampire who once crushed the heart of the man whom she now loved. Jo would do anything to bring him home safely.

From behind the door, Bella sighed as a low rumbling of a growl came from behind her.

"I wouldn't hurt her, Embry," Bella assured him as she turned.

"Get away from the door."

The words were spoken in a snarl which prompted Edward to come to Bella's side.

"Let her be, Bella," Edward said softly, watching Embry carefully while taking his wife's hand and leading her back down the hallway and past Embry.

"I was just trying to help."

Edward nodded in understanding. "I saw into Embry's mind. A pregnant imprint is extremely valuable to the pack, especially one who is connected to the Alpha, and Jake is Alpha regardless of whether he is in that position at the moment or not. Embry would kill to protect Jo, and wouldn't think twice if he thought that she was being threatened. Given the current circumstances of the pack, that baby would have the potential to lead the pack when it's grown."

"You don't think that the pack will actually fail, do you?"

Edward could see the concern on Bella's face. He knew that a part of her would always care for Jacob, despite the fact that they were natural enemies.

"If all goes well, they'll be fine for now."

"For now?"

Edward paused and looked down.

"What do you know? Edward, tell me."

He looked back up and met Bella's golden eyes. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

Watching carefully as the vampire couple walked away from the door and back towards the living area, Embry leaned in and knocked on the door. When he didn't hear a reply, he spoke.

"Jo? It's me."

Silence.

"I can understand that you don't want to see anyone, but I need to know that you're all right," he pleaded gently.

Again, silence.

"Jake threatened me to not let you out of my sight, and at the moment, I cannot see you, so basically he has the right to rip my tail off when he sees me later and I'm kind of fond of having a tail right now."

Embry cracked a smile, despite their situation before he heard the door unlock and open.

Jo looked like crap. Her face was pale and her eyes red.

Without asking, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Had Jacob been there, he was certain that the man would be on him about touching his imprint, but at the moment, it was obvious that Jo needed some comforting. He certainly wasn't going to allow it to come from the Cullen's.

Jo welcomed the embrace and sighed into his chest.

"Do you think they're all right?"

"I think so," Embry replied honestly.

"What was that howl about?"

"Paul...he was just alerting the pack that something was on the land."

She suddenly pulled away from him, looking up into Embry's eyes.

"What? Is it them?"

She didn't want to say the word 'werewolves'.

"Jo, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm not connected to the pack right now so either than being able to distinguish what kind of howl it was, I can't tell you anything more."

With a sigh, she nodded in understanding.

"How are you feeling? I mean about the whole baby thing." A smile came to Embry's face.

"It's pretty cool, huh?"

Jo scoffed as a genuine smile came to her face. "That's one way to put it. I'm still in disbelief about it all."

"Jake's going to be ecstatic!" Embry said, a broad smile on his face.

Jo's face suddenly fell wiht the mention of Jacob.

"You cannot tell him."

"Jo, he needs to know. He'll be freakin' happy about this."

Despite the fact that he had told her that it was fine that she was unable to have children, she had seen the disappointment on his face. It had hurt to see him experience that pain and not only did Jo know it, but the entire pack as well. They'd be just as excited as Jacob was, if Embry's enthusiasm was any indication.

"I know, but right now he needs a clear head. You have to promise me that you won't let him know anything about it."

"Jo..."

"Promise me," she demanded from the 6 foot plus shape shifter in front of her. "If anyone is going to be telling him, it'll be me."

He nodded.

"In the very least, can I be there when you tell him?"

"Why?"

"Cause I accidentally stepped on his iPod and broke it last week, and I haven't told him yet," Embry said wincing.

Jo nodded in understanding. "And you figure that telling him he'll be a father would ease the shock of you breaking something of his?"

Embry shrugged with a smile. "It's worth a shot."

With Embry at her side, they walked back out towards the living area. Jo noticed immidiately that half of the vampires had vacated the room, leaving Billy and Old Quil with only Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme. Edward heard her unspoken question and smiled weakly.

"The others went to help the pack."

"How are you doing?" Billy asked, visibly concerned as he rolled his wheel chair towards her.

Jo took a deep breath as it seemed to calm her nausea somewhat and nodded. "I'll survive."

To her surprise she suddenly found Esme walking up to her with a glass of water.

"I figured that you wouldn't be up to eating but in the very least, you should drink something," she told her gently.

Hesitantly, Jo reached out and silently offered her thanks as she took the glass. Embry led her towards an empty chair near where Old Quil sat. After taking a sip, she looked towards the large window where she sat before to see Edward standing at it with Bella beside him. They whispered softly to each other as they looked out into the darkness.

No one spoke for a while.

Carlisle sat down in a chair across from her and took Esme's hand when she sat down on the arm besaide him.

Jo could sense Embry pacing anxiously behind her while Billy rolled his chair closer to her. He smiled weakly at her before reaching over and taking her hand in his. Jo squeezed it as she looked over at Old Quil, finding that the man had his eyes closed and was speaking softly in Quileute. From what she could tell, the elder was praying. Jo had never put much belief in a higher power before coming to La Push. So much of the tribe was formed around something that was greater than them all. To call it simply magic seemed to be an insult to whatever Spirit created such power within a small tribe. They were unique among people that there was no doubt that there was a deity bigger than them. If praying to such a spirit pushed success in thier favour, she'd do it.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes, enjoying the tranquility and hearing the soft murmurs of Old Quil's and then Billy's raspy voice beside her.

* * *

Paul snarled as he stared into the darkness around him.

He had found the scent; that god-awful stench of death that he'd never forget. He had summoned the rest of the pack to his location and in the meantime, he glared into the stillness of the night. As eager as he was to track down the source, Sam had ordered him to stay put and wait for backup.

They still didn't know how many they were dealing with and thoughts of the death of Michael Clearwater at the hands of a handful of werewolves plagued their minds. Sam was not going to let that happen to anyone in his pack. He was determined to get everyone home safely and to end the threat to the tribe.

Paul didn't have to turn when he realized that the rest of the pack had arrived. He stood his ground as the group came up behind him.

" _Okay_ ," Sam thought aloud. " _We're going to start by fanning out in teams of 2 in a one kilometre radius from this point."_

The pack agreed and took off in various directions. After a minute, the reports began to come in through the pack mind, one after another.

" _Hold up_!" Jared exclaimed. _"I have something here._ "

" _Wait! Us too_!" Seth said on behalf of himself and Leah, further to the south.

" _Holy shit!_ " Paul cried, looking over to where he stood just a hundred feet from Jared. " _It's bad over here as well_."

" _Over here as well,_ " came Jacob's report from where he and Quil were running slightly to the north.

Sam came to a stop, confused as to what was going on. The same confusion seemed to ring throughout the pack.

Suddenly it came to him. They were being hunted.

" _They're running us in circles. They're trying to separate and exhaust us to pick us off one by one. Everyone back to my location. Now!"_

Sam growled into the darkness, knowing that something was watching him as he heard the pounding paws of his pack come to his flank.

" _It's out there_ ," he said, causing the pack to glare out into the darkness beside him and snarl with him.

" _We have another one over here_ ," Leah called out from behind them, slightly aggitated As she backed up so she was nearly tail to tail with them.

Paul turned to see that Leah was in fact correct and stood by her, his ears back and teeth bared.

" _Guys, we have a third_!" Seth cried, just as Jared announced a fourth.

" _They're all around us._ "

It took a moment before they came into view. They slowly made their way towards the pack, teeth bared and saliva dripping as growls emitted from deep within their huge bodies.

" _Holy shit_ ," Jared thought, just as the rest of the pack had similar reactions to the monsters.

They resembled wolves, but being that their hind legs were longer than their front, they walked more on their back, giving them a larger gait. Their front legs resembled more like arms and had long, elongated fingers covered in hair.

" _We're surrounded_ ," Paul stated grimly, as he growled aloud at the monsters as they stalked closer towards them.

The pack fanned out, ensuring that no one had their backs to one of the hideous creatures.

" _What's the plan_?" Jacob asked through the pack mind.

" _Like what the Cullen's said; avoid getting bitten and don't let them pin you down."_

Jacob looked out at the werewolf that seemed to have eyed him down. He snarled at the beast as it bared its teeth in aggression when a different scent caught his nose. He sensed that the others noticed it as well. It wasn't pleasant but given the current circumstance, they were welcome.

 _The Cullen's_.

Four bodies suddenly dropped from the sky, landing in their midst, which caused the werewolves to growl before they suddenly advanced. It was obvious that they weren't expecting vampires to be on their shape shifters side.

Jacob ran towards the werewolf coming at him and ducked low, grabbing the creature by the leg and bit down hard. It howled before spinning around. Jacob turned, to see Alice Cullen drop onto it's shoulders and wrap her arms around the thick neck. The creature growled, spinning to get her off. As it was distracted, Jacob glanced over at Jared as the pair advanced at the wolf, snapping and biting as pieces began to rip apart in a bloody heap.

Beside them, the other werewolves were having a similar experience when he saw that three had disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

" _Where did they go?_!" Jacob exclaimed, his nose to the ground.

Quil and Paul followed suit twenty meters from him.

" _Two went this way_ ," Paul announced, when he realized their direction. " _They're heading towards the ocean. They're making a run for it."_

" _Don't let them get away!_ " Sam exclaimed.

" _The other is heading north_ ," Quil said, just as they heard a howl in the distance towards where the Cullen's lived. Jacob felt his heart stop.

" _Jake, Quil, back to the Cullen's place now_!" Sam ordered feeling that heart-stopping fear, as Quil and Jacob darted off into the woods, racing towards the Cullen's.

* * *

Edward looked over at the group sitting quietly in the living room as he stood by the window with Bella by his side. He noticed Bella looking over at Jo as Billy spoke quietly to her where they sat. The man had a smile on his face and he could hear details of the conversation and knew that Bella could hear it as well.

"I'm glad that Jacob found her," Bella admitted. "Billy seems pleased."

Edward smiled. "He's more than pleased. He hasn't stopped thinking about grandchildren since he found out that Jo was pregnant."

"But yes, I'm happy for Jacob as well."

Bella turned to him, finding it hard to believe. "Really?"

"He deserves to be happy."

The smile slowly faded off of Edward's face as he glanced out the window. Bella noticed the change in his expression.

"Edward? What is it?"

Her tone of voice caused Carlisle and Esme to turn towards them. Carlisle rose from where he sat, causing the elders, Embry and Jo to look up in concern.

Suddenly, Edward looked to Embry, panic in his eyes.

"It's coming for Jo," he stated, quickly moving away from the window with Bella beside him.

Embry looked out the window, his powerful eyesight suddenly registering what Edward had no doubtedly had heard and now seen. Hs own eyes widened as he rushed around the couch and took Jo by the hand.

Carlisle, not needing any explanation moved towards the Elders, quickly explaining that they had to move to a safer location.

Just as the group began to move, the window shattered sending glass all over the room. Embry turned, shielding Jo behind him with his body. He couldn't help but tremble at the sight before him.

The large werewolf growled upon seeing Embry taking a protective position in front of Jo.

"Jo, get back!" Billy cried out in fear from where Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward had shielded him and Old Quil, realizing that Embry was within seconds of phasing.

She saw it too. The muscles in his body flexed and altered as Jo suddenly spun around and forced herself to stand up on the slippery, glass covered tile marble floor.

The Cullen's saw her slip in an attempt to get up just as Embry phased behind her.

"Edward, help her!" Esme called out desperately, just as the young vampire rushed forward.

The werewolf seemed to recognize what was going on around him. In an instant, he moved his arm, hitting Edward square in the chest and sent him flying into the wall, creating a massive hole where he landed. He howled loudly before turning to Embry's wolf who growled angrily at him.

Bella raced to Edward's side just as Embry attacked the werewolf. He managed to get a bite into his shoulder before the monster yelped and spun around, barring his teeth. It knocked at Embry, causing him to whimper as he hit the wall beside Edward. He attempted to get up, but his back was sore from hitting the wall.

Jo stood up, glancing around frantically before the monster came at her. She backed up, and her feet slipped on the glass. Jo winced, feeling the glass break the skin on her palms.

The werewolf moved towards her, standing over her as it growled. Jo could feel the warm, putrid breath breathing down on her as her heart thumped hard in her chest. If it was going to kill her, she was certain that he'd do it now. She wouldn't scream or cry. This beast would get nothing from her.

Instead, it quickly reached forward and grabbed her ankle before picking her up and holding her upside down over his shoulder. Jo gasped from the action, trying to figure out what was going on until her body rested against the monster's hairy back.

It turned and raced out the gapping opening and back into the woods carrying Jo with him.

Embry pushed himself up to stand, shaking off the pain he felt. Without another glance, he darted out after the beast.

For the first time since he phased, he felt the presense of the pack in his mind. The unbelievable images were shared with confusion from the pack.

' _It has Jo'_ , his mind growled as he followed the fresh trail through the woods.

Sam, Quil and Jacob turned and headed after Embry and the monster, moving as fast as their legs would move them. Beside them, Sam caught the scent of the Cullen's as they raced ahead and then Edward and Bella as they came up from their rear. The other shape shifters were moving in on their position once they realized that the two other werewolves had disappeared into the ocean. It was obvious by the direction this one was heading, it was planning the same retreat, but with Jo as cargo.

Meanwhile, Jo had her eyes shut. The swift movement, the stench emanating from the monster combined with hanging upside down just about made her throw up. But, she was so frightened that all she could focus on was that she'd never see Jacob again.

When the creature came to halt at the edge of a cliff, she gasped and opened her eyes. A sudden movement and she was dangling upside down over the cliff while the werewolf hung onto her ankle.

"Oh my god!" Jo frantically repeated over and over as the fresh ocean wind blew up from the dark, churning waters over a hundred feet below her. Her arms flailed. Her voice carried as it echoed over the water.

The monster growled, but Jo couldn't see what was happening without twisting herself and she wasn't about to move too much to encourage the werewolf to let go.

"Lucas!"

Jo heard the voice but didn't immidiately recognize it until she turned her head to see Edward Cullen, surrounded by the other Cullen's and the pack, snarling. The werewolf holding her ankle snarled back at him.

 _Lucas?_

"I know that you love Jo, but a drop from this height is liable to kill her," Edward said. "You don't want to do this."

The werewolf snarled as Edward winced, obviously listening to his thoughts. She watched as Edward turned towards a familiar and extremely angry russet coloured wolf who stood near the edge.

"He says, that you took her away from him first," Edward told him. "He's working on the assumption that if he can't have her, that no one would."

The response from the pack was an overwhelming loud growl. Teeth were barred as they slowly approached the werewolf standing close to the edge of the cliff and keeping Jo hanging precariously over it.

"No! No! Lucas! Don't do this!" Jo gasped, forcing each breath to say it loud.

The werewolf glanced back at her upon hearing her frantic begging.

"Please." Jo pinched her eyes shut, considering her words. "Please. If...if you let me go...I'll leave with you. I still love you, you know that, right? We could be together again, just like before. It would be just you and me."

Despite the fact that it was ruse, it still hurt to say the words. She caught Jacob's eyes as his head darted up in shock. He whined. Jacob wasn't the only wolf shocked by the turn of events. While some continued their growling, some put their ears back and whimpered.

"Jo? What are you doing?" Edward asked fearfully, as he listened to her thoughts behind her words.

 _There's no other way. If he trusts me, I can get away from him._

He shook his head. "It's dangerous!"

He watched carefully as the werewolf considered her words. Slowly and gently, he pulled Jo in from over the ledge and put her on the ground at his side as she got her bearings. Instinctively, Jacob desired to go to her side but Lucas leaned over Jo and growled at the pack that still surrounded him. Swiftly, he picked Jo up once again and held her to his chest, facing out towards the pack yet not intending the pack to get any closer to her. Unfortunately, that left any chance of attack on him nearly impossible as Jo would be in the way and would most likely be injured in the process.

Edward's eyes widened as he realized what the werewolf intended to do.

He was planning on keeping Jo with him, forever, and no one would be able to stop him.

Before the thought even finished coming from the werewolf's mind, it pulled at Jo's arm, stretched it out and leaned over it. In almost slow motion, Jo turned her head, realizing something was going on just as the creature's mouth tore into the flesh on the inside of Jo's arm.

She screamed as the pain so intense flooded her senses. The sudden fear and pain filled scream from Jo surprised Lucas enough that he had been distracted for just a second. He dropped her from his grasp and she fell to the grassy ground. In that second and at the speed of light, Edward and Emmett both raced forward and grabbed Jo before the shape shifters descended upon Lucas.

Jo gasped for air as she panicked in fear and pain while Edward placed her on the ground, away from where the shape shifters were in the process of ripping Lucas apart. Blood was coming out of the large bite in her forearm.

Edward looked up at Alice, who was already ushering both Bella and Jasper away from the scene and back home, knowing that their taste for blood was still strong. He pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around the open wound and tied it off as Jo swore and gasped at the pressure.

Before he could even speak a word, Jacob appeared at Jo's side, running his hand over her forehead before leaning down to kiss her.

"We need to bring her to Carlisle," Edward suggested.

Jacob nodded silently, in no mood for arguing before gently picking her up against his chest. His face winced when he heard her gasps and cries of pain.

"I'm sorry, Jo," he whispered as he raced through the woods.

He knew and remembered what Carlisle had told them all during that meeting a day ago; humans were not immune to werewolf venom. As he looked down at Jo in his arms, his own heart clenched fearfully. What alternative was there? There was no way in hell that he'd be able to kill her even if it was to put her out of the pain and anguish of living out what she would ultimately become.

"You'll be all right," he repeated to her over and over, in an attempt to calm her and reassure her as they raced through the woods.

As much as he was telling it to Jo, he was telling himself.

* * *

 ** _A/N - Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really hate to leave it right there, but this is as far as I was able to get this week - it was a busy one._**

 ** _Please review and let me know what you think..._**


	31. Chapter 31

As fast as Jacob could run, his feet simply didn't go fast enough for him. He smelled and then felt the warm, sticky blood on his bare chest that seeped through Jo's wrapped arm as he carried her. It seemed that Jo was losing blood faster than he was moving. To his relief, she hadn't passed out. Her cries and moans were enough of an indication to him that she was still conscious.

"We're almost there," he murmured reassuringly as he raced and jumped over fallen branches that obstructed his path.

Around him, he saw flashes of colour as suddenly, Jared's wolf darted ahead before racing in front of him. To either side, Jacob could see the pack running ahead, ensuring that the path he was taking was safe. Jacob was thankful that they were there; he certainly wasn't paying close attention to his surroundings. His focus was on the woman in his arms.

It wasn't until he heard a whimper that he looked up in time to see Jared being thrown into the side of a tree. The tree cracked from the impact and Jacob came to a stop. He watched as Seth raced to Jared's side, helping the injured wolf back to his feet. They were just coming up to the edge of the Cullen's property when they saw them.

Emmett and Rosalie.

It was obvious by their stance, that Rosalie was the one who was initiating the standoff and had tossed Jared into the trees. Emmett stood a few feet behind her, giving his silent support and protection against anyone who would attack her, although it was obvious he wasn't in agreement with her actions.

"Don't come any closer!" Rosalie shouted at them.

Jacob could sense the pack as they came closer to either side of him. They growled, feeling the urgency to get Jo her much needed help as much as he was.

"She needs help," Jacob reasoned, yet he knew that Rosalie was aware of it. She had been there at the cliff's edge when Jo was bitten.

"Get your help elsewhere! I'm not letting that...that monster anywhere near my family!" Rosalie spat bitterly.

The pack growled at her as they stood on either side of him.

"We could say the same thing about you," Jacob snarled the words that were most likely being thought by his entire pack at that moment.

Rosalie hissed back at them.

Ignoring her threat, Jacob took a step forward, intending to continue on his way when Rosalie appeared within two feet of him. Sam's wolf was at his side, growling over his shoulder and looking down at the vampire standing in front of them. The rest of the pack followed suit just as Emmett came up behind Rosalie.

"I'll kill her before you get anywhere near our home," she warned, glaring into Jacob's eyes before quickly glancing down at Jo in his arms.

Rosalie didn't seem phased by the amount of blood that had accumulated on Jacob's chest nor the fact that Jo was in obvious pain by the way her brow was furrowed and her erratic breathing. In a way, she seemed pleased to see the pain that Jo's condition was causing Jacob and the wolves. Rosalie hated the shape shifters as they were their natural enemy and could never feel compassionate towards them. She'd never understand the mystical connection that they had towards their imprints, but from hearing from Edward about how emotionally connected they were to each other, if an imprint was to die, then the wolf would no doubt leave the tribe, never to be seen again.

As she played that possible scenario in her head, a menacing yet satisfied smile came to her face.

"In fact, I'd probably be doing you a favour. Killing a werewolf isn't an easy task; better to do it before it's too late."

Jacob fought to control his anger as he held onto Jo tightly. Around him, the wolves grew aggitated as they snarled.

Emmett must have sensed a fight about to break out and he stepped closer to Rosalie, placing a hand on her shoulder to indicate his presence at her side.

"Evil, bloodsucking bitch, touch her and you'll have a war on your hands," he growled through clenched teeth, just as Edward and Carlisle quickly came to Rosalie's side.

Seeing her stance along with Emmett standing protectively at her side, Edward knew that he had arrived too late. He could hear the angry thoughts in his sister's mind before paying attention to the conversations being passed within the pack.

Carlisle's eyes went to Jo once he smelled the overwhelming aroma of fresh blood. It was then he realized why Edward was delayed in getting him; he had assisted Alice in moving Bella and Jasper as far away from the area as possible.

The physician within him felt compelled to reach out to help her, yet it was obvious by the pack that they were being extremely protective, especially given the obvious confrontation that they just had with Rosalie.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Edward asked, his tone concerned as he looked at the pack staring down at them.

"Protecting us," she stated. "You saw it for yourself. The human was bitten by that werewolf. She has just a few short hours before the change is complete and daylight isn't for another seven. She has to be killed before it takes more than one of us to do it."

The suggestion caused an overwhelming growl to errupt from the pack.

"We will not be doing anything of the sort," Carlisle stated firmly, looking from Rosalie towards Jacob and then the many eyes that stared them down in anger.

Slowly and cautiously, he walked towards Jacob and glanced down at Jo in his arms.

"We should at least take care of her wound and make her comfortable," he added, seeing the paleness and the light sheen of sweat on her forehead. He paused and looked up at Jacob. "If you'll let me."

Jacob watched Carlisle with a scrutinizing glare while he moved closer. There was no way he'd willingly hand Jo over into the arms of a bloodsucker. But hearing her soft moans of pain in his arms broke him. Jo needed help, regardless of whether it would save her or not. He had no choice.

Finally, he nodded and took a step towards Carlisle.

"Help her, please," he said softly as he passed Jo into Dr. Cullen's arms. She cried out in pain with the movement and the loss of warmth.

"And if you do anything to harm her, I'll kill you," Jacob added, snarling each word.

Although he had no intention of hurting her, Dr. Cullen nodded, knowing full well that the threat was real. Turning around, he raced back towards the house with the pack running beside him. He knew that Jacob had phased moments after he turned and was running along with them. Carlisle could nearly feel the hot breath of a wolf breathing down his neck as he ran back to his home.

Seeing the broken window, he darted straight for it, landing on the tiled floors with ease. An audible gasp came from the elders when they saw Dr. Cullen appear in the room with them, carrying Jo covered in blood.

"Esme, I need you to get my kit from my office," he called out urgently, before moving towards the large oak table in his dining room.

Edward was quickly at his side, and pushed the table cloth and books out of the way. Hearing the thoughts of the pack, he glanced out the window to see them running towards the window having already phased back to their human form.

Billy rolled quickly over to the table, watching as Carlisle laid Jo down before he unwrapped and then tore apart her sleeve. Jo cried out as the dried blood pulled away from her open wounds. She writhed in pain while Billy grabbed ahold of her good hand, feeling her squeeze it tightly.

"What happened?" He asked, obviously concerned while the pack raced into the house.

"She was bitten," Carlisle replied as Esme came to his side, his equipment already open and ready. He softly thanked her before she stepped back. "And she has lost a good amount of blood."

"Oh, dear god," Billy whispered mournfully.

Billy looked at Jo's features, seeing her face paled and sweaty while she whimpered out in pain. Suddenly, Jacob appeared beside him, placing his hands on Jo's face before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I'm here," he told her. "Jo, I'm here."

Still, she didn't respond. It was obvious by her eyes being pinched shut that she was in unsurmountable pain.

Jacob looked up at Carlisle desperately.

"Can't you give her something?"

"I will," Dr. Cullen replied, as he began to clean the wound as much as he could before attempting to stitch them up. "I'm not certain if I have something that I can give her."

"You're not certain? What the hell does that mean? You're a damned doctor!"

The anger seemed to pulsate out of Jacob to the point where his muscles began to tremble, aching for the wolf to be released. His imprint was in mortal danger and the wolf wasn't easily placated. Billy glanced nervously at Sam who was already coming to Jacob's side.

"It means, that I don't bring my work home with me," Carlisle stated, ignoring the anger that was directed towards him. "I've never anticipated having medication in this house."

Jacob growled in frustration as he heard Jo's gasp from the simple act of the cool pressure of Carlisle's hands on her skin. Sam put his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Jake, he's doing what he can. Give him the chance to help her," Sam stated gently.

Jacob's jaw visible clenched while Dr. Cullen continued to work on repairing each wound on her arm.

Sam looked down at Jo, the blood dripping from her arm and covering the oak table. He could feel his own heart ache. "Getting upset like this isn't going to help the situation."

The quick reminder was enough to calm Jacob's trembling muscles.

"It hurts! S...so bad," Jo suddenly gasped through chattering teeth as Carlisle moved onto the next wound. She took a quick and ragged intake of a breath.

Dr. Cullen pursed his lips. "It's the virus. It's working its way through her system."

"Is there a way we can take it out, much like I did for Bella?" Edward asked softly, watching as Carlisle gently stitched up each bite.

Carlisle shook his head.

"This virus works differently than our venom. It moves quicker, which explains why the transformation takes hours while our venom takes days."

Although Jo never spoke, she heard Carlisle's response to Edward's question. Her eyes welled up with tears as she clenched her jaw, forcing her teeth to stop chattering. She wasn't certain if it was shock, the virus, fear or a combination of them all. Jo turned her head slightly, seeing the pack standing a dozen feet away from where she laid, expressions of concern and anger on their faces.

She knew what she was going to ultimately become and from Dr. Cullen's statement, she realized that there was no hope for her. Jo was going to end up being an evil, blood-thirsty monster and there was nothing any of them could do about it. As she laid there and silently mourned the life that she was about to lose, her mind turned towards the unborn baby inside of her. Knowing what her body was going through, there was no way that it would survive the change. As much as she hoped that it would, to know that it would most likely be affected by the virus, Jo prayed that it wouldn't make it. Living this life that she was now doomed for, was not a life.

Jo felt Jacob's hand resting on her face as he gently brushed his fingers through her sweat matted hair. She could feel his emotional anguish through the imprint as strongly as she felt the physical pain that she was enduring. It was tearing him apart and she knew it. The last thing Jo wanted was for him to watch her transformation and then watch as she unconsciously attacked him and everyone she cared for. Jo knew there was no way that he'd leave her side, but she wouldn't want anyone to get hurt on account of her.

Edward looked down at her, unable to avoid her inner turmoil. When she met his gaze, he smiled knowingly.

"You are right," he told her softly.

Jacob looked up, seeing Edward watching Jo and he growled. "Get the hell out of her head!"

Edward sighed. "I was just affirming what she was thinking."

"Which is?"

"In a few short hours, she'll be a danger to all of us," Edward told him.

Jo took a quick intake of breath and winced while Carlisle finished tying off the last stitch. "B...Billy and Old Quil...they need to go. It's not s...safe for them." She paused, pinched her eyes shut for a moment before continuing. "I can't...I wouldn't want any...thing to h...happen to them...because of me."

As she turned her head, her eyes met Billy as he continued to hold her hand while he sat in his chair beside the table. He smiled weakly at her as Sam spoke.

"She's right. As a precaution, we should move the elders to a safer location." He paused as he turned to Quil and Jared. "You two are going to bring them back to the reservation. The rest of us will stay here to ensure that Jo doesn't become a danger to the tribe."

Old Quil walked past Billy, pausing to gently place his hand over Jo and Billy's entwined hands before squeezing Billy's shoulder. Billy could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, knowing that this would be the last time he'd see Jo as he'd always remember her. Carefully, he leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand.

With a sigh, he attempted to reign back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'll always be grateful that my son found you," he told her softly with a smile on his face yet, his eyes full of tears. "You have made an old man so happy, in so many ways."

Billy paused and looked up at Jacob, seeing that he was looking down at Jo's hair as he continued to gently thread his fingers through it in a calming gesture.

"You need to tell him. It will hurt him in ways that only a father could possibly understand, but it's important that Jacob knows."

Jo nodded, her own lips quivering emotionally when she realized what Billy was implying.

 _The baby_. _She needed to tell Jacob about the baby._

Jacob's eyes rose to meet his father's when he heard him speak his name. The emotion on Billy's face made him anxious. The pack in the room seemed to pick up on his anxiety as they glanced over towards where Jacob was standing at Jo's head.

"Tell me what?"

Jo swallowed, feeling tears begin to fall down her face as she let go of Billy's hand. Billy understood and backed up in his chair as Jacob walked around the side of the table and held her open and waiting hand. Jacob felt her squeeze it as he waited for her to speak. He was confused when she didn't say anything but instead brought his hand to her mouth and opened his palm to kiss it. A sob errupted from her mouth as she took his hand and moved it towards her stomach. Jacob watched, confused and concerned as she placed his open palm onto her stomach and covered his hand with her own.

"Oh, holy fuck," he suddenly heard errupt softly from Paul's mouth, before the man turned and clenched his fist in anger.

One by one, the pack understood what was going on; what Jo was implying with the gesture and each of them responded in anger, shock or grief. What should have been a happy announcement was far from it. The future of the tribe through Jacob Black would never happen.

Jacob was in denial. After all, he never thought Jo would be able to have children.

Jacob looked painfully from Jo to Carlisle, waiting and needing to get confirmation of what he thought Jo was implying. When Carlisle nodded solemnly at him, he swore before he pinched his eyes shut.

"Dammit," he whispered, as tears came to his eyes. Jacob swallowed, his heart pounding before he opened his eyes again. "You're...?"

He couldn't say the word. Something that should bring him so much joy was painful to even consider now. Yet, Jo's nod and tears on her face told him everything that he always hoped for and never thought he'd have was now being taken away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"No, no," he repeated as he shook his head, and winced.

If he was in pain before the anguish he now felt inside was immeasurable. A sense of loss and anger flooded through him and it was overwhelming. He hadn't felt something so intense since the first time he phased. Quickly, he pulled his hand away from Jo's grasp in fear that he'd suddenly lose his control and phase. He backed up and turned, taking steps away from anyone whom he could injure as his chest heaved. He closed his eyes and attempted to reign in his anger. Knowing he couldn't hold it in much longer, he growled through his teeth and clenched his fists before racing out the giant hole in the side of the Cullen's home.

Billy quickly took Jo's hand, while she sobbed and cried for Jacob to return before he looked fearfully at Sam.

The self-appointed Alpha was in just as much shock, yet knew his duty at that moment was to the pack; when one of them was hurting, the entire pack felt it. He gestured to Paul and Embry to join him outside and chase down Jacob. Fully expecting that Jacob would phase to release the insurmountable anger within him, they raced for the tree line but stopped when they saw Jacob resting his forearms against a tree. His back heaved as quiet sobs wracked his body.

"Leave me alone," Jacob said, his voice thick with sadness.

It pulled at Sam's own emotions as he felt the outpouring of grief from his brother. He glanced over at Paul and Embry, seeing that neither man were about to leave their friend alone in the woods at this time.

"Honestly Jake, I don't think you should be alone right now. I know you're going through a lot right now."

Jacob turned around, his lips pulled back over his teeth. His eyes were red; evidence that he had been crying.

"You have no idea what I'm going through," he snarled. "You know that Emily is perfectly fine and you'll be holding your child in 5 months. So don't tell me that you know what I'm going through."

In any other situation, Sam would have instantly put Jacob in his place, but this was beyond what any of them ever experienced. Sam was sensitive to what Jacob was experiencing and didn't give a second thought to his words.

Sam nodded. "You're right. I don't. But you and Jo are family and we're not leaving you to go through this alone."

Jacob scoffed and ran his hands through his hair as the tears welled up in his eyes once again.

"It's not fair," he cried. "I finally found her; the one who complete's me and she's being taken away from me and there isn't anything I can do about it."

"Jake, she's still alive," Embry told him softly.

"She won't be the same Jo that I fell in love with," Jacob argued, tears on his face.

He ran his hands over his face as he clenched his teeth in anger before continuing.

"And not only am I losing her but...my..." He paused as a sob came to his lips before he continued. "My baby. My child...who I never thought I'd ever have is being taken from me as well."

Neither Paul, Sam or Embry knew what to say to that. Jacob had every right to be angry for his entire world being turned upside down.

Jacob looked to Sam who appeared just as pained as he was. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"When it happens, I need you to do it," Jacob said, the sob coming to his lips as the thought came to mind. "I want you to...end it...to stop her. I know Jo. She would hate herself if she found out that she hurt someone, especially if it was someone she loved and I can't do it."

Sam shook his head and sighed, dreading that Jacob was even considering it and had asked him to be the one to do it.

"Jake, you know our most absolute law includes that no one within the pack can cause harm to an imprint, let alone kill one," Sam argued, appalled that they were even talking about. "Even if I did, you'd have every right to kill me."

Jacob shook his head. "I won't be staying. There is no way that I could stay here after...all of this."

Still, Sam shook his head. "Jake..."

"Please," Jacob begged softly. "I need you to do this for me."

When Sam didn't protest this time, Jacob continued. "And after I'm gone, I need someone to look after my Dad. I know that he'll have it rough and he'll be quite upset."

"I'll make sure that Billy's taken care of," Embry suddenly said softly, causing Jacob to look over at him. "You won't have to worry about a thing, Jake."

Jacob nodded his silent thanks to his best friend. He knew that Embry was right; he wouldn't have to worry about his father knowing that Embry was looking after him. Embry was as close to him as a brother and looked up to Billy as a father-figure his entire life.

Taking a deep breath, Jacob swallowed and stared back at the Cullen's home.

"In the meantime, I'm going to spend as much time with her as I can," he said, resolutely.

The reappearance of Sam, Paul and Embry didn't go unnoticed. As they walked into the house, Quil was escorting his grandfather towards the door. The man nodded solemnly towards Jacob before passing them. Jacob looked down just as Jared was pushing his father's wheelchair towards the entrance.

Billy reached forward and took his son's hand, bringing Jacob to kneel down in front of him. Somehow, Billy knew that this pain would cause Jacob to leave him once again, and possibly keep him away for the rest of his life.

"Oh Jake," he cried. "I'm so, so very sorry."

Jacob didn't speak but merely nodded. The tears in his eyes, mirrored those of his father in front of him.

"I love you and Jo so very much. And that baby..." Billy let out a breath as he composed himself. "My grandchild has known more love in its short life than most people experience in a lifetime...it is part of such a large and wonderful family...and you can rest assured that your child will never be forgotten nor will it ever be alone." He paused, as tears flooded from his eyes. "I know that your Mom will lovingly take care of her grandchild for you."

"Thanks Dad," Jacob breathed, forcing the tears from erupting from his eyes upon the mention of his Mother.

"And I'm proud of you and everything you have become," Billy added, before taking Jacob's wide face in his calloused hands to look him into the eyes. "You are and will forever be my son."

Jacob swallowed and nodded before Billy leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jacob's head.

Billy gave him a curt nod as he pursed his lips before gesturing to Jared that he was ready to go. As the wheelchair moved past him, Jacob saw the pack standing around the living room, eyeing Edward wearily as he was the only vampire in the room. No one looked at Jacob. They had overheard his farewell to his father and they dreaded the hours that were about to come.

Just as the thought came to Jacob's mind, Edward spoke.

"Jo's upstairs," he told him.

Not caring for once that Edward read his mind and being overly eager to see Jo, Jacob turned on his heel and raced up the steps, taking them two at time. He followed Jo's scent to an open doorway. He saw Seth standing by the doorway, before Esme followed by Leah walked out of the room. Jacob looked from Leah to Esme.

"I thought that you two could use a bit of privacy considering everything," she said softly, with a sad smile. As Esme walked past him and headed back downstairs, Seth and Leah stood by the door.

"Let us know if you need anything," Seth said softly, before Jacob clapped his hand on the younger man's shoulder, thanking him. Leah said nothing, but her mere presense was enough to know that she was hurting. Jacob knew how close the cousins had gotten over the few months of sharing a room. As much as they fought, they did love each other.

Jacob walked into the room as Seth closed the door behind them.

The room was dimmed, the moonlight shinning into the room through the large floor to ceiling windows. A large, ostentatious bed sat against a wall overlooking the window. The sound of sniffing caught his ears before he realized that it was coming from the lump laying on the bed beneath the blankets.

In an effort to not startle her, he walked towards the bed, his dirty and torn shoes squeaking on the prestine marble flooring.

Jo looked over her shoulder. "Jake?"

Her voice sounded weak and it pulled at his heart.

Ignoring the vampire stench that permeated the room and the blankets, Jacob slipped off his shoes before climbing onto the bed. He was eager to pull himself in close to Jo, to inhale that sweet aroma that was uniquely her own.

Cautious of her gauze-wrapped arm, he settled in beside her on top of the blankets, breathing her in before he spoke.

"I'm so sorry for taking off like that, Jo," he apologized softly. "I needed some air."

He felt her nod, and heard her take a deep breath. "I understand."

As he laid beside her, he sighed. For all accounts, she looked fine. To him, she hadn't changed one bit. She was still his Jo.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore and tired. My muscles ache," she replied. "And I'm cold."

With that revelation, Jacob pulled himself closer, wrapping his arm over her and purposely putting his leg overtop of her legs in an effort to use his body heat to warm her up.

"Where's Dr. Leech?"

Jo smirked at his nickname for Dr. Cullen.

Jacob felt her chuckle against his chest. He smiled, happy to see his wise-crack was enough to bring a smile to her face, even for a moment. But it didn't last long.

"He...he, went back to the hospital to pick up some things," she told him, softly. Tears welled up in her eyes once again. "He's picking up a fetal Doppler. Just once, I want to be able to hear the baby's heartbeat before..."

Jacob pushed himself up on his elbow and leaned over, brushing her hair from her face before kissing her cheek. As a thought came to his mind, he was about to dismiss it when Jo's eyes met his own. He could sense her begging him to ask her; wanting him to ask her.

Instead, she rolled over onto her back and pushed the blankets down to her hips and lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach. Without saying a word, Jacob gently placed his warm hand on her. There was no outward appearance to the life growing inside of Jo, yet they knew it was there. A small smile appeared on Jacob's face before Jo reached up and pulled his face to her lips. Her lips met his hungrily and desperately before Jacob leaned over her, holding his weight off of her with one hand. They exchanged chaste kisses before Jacob placed his hand protectively over her stomach once again.

"I don't want to leave you," Jo said softly.

A brief smile appeared on Jacob's face. "You won't be. You've changed me. You and I are one, in this life and the next."

Jo took a deep breath as she considered Jacob's words. "Then let's make it official."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask me to marry you."

"Jo..."

"Jake, I'm being serious here. I want to marry you and if this is the only chance I'll get, I want to do it."

Jacob sat up, completely caught off guard by Jo's suggestion, yet not willing to refuse her considering the circumstances. He'd marry her a hundred times over if he had the time.

"I'm sorry that this isn't the most romantic way of asking nor is it the place I'd ever want to ask, let alone marry you because it stinks horribly in here like bloodsuckers," Jacob said, as Jo chuckled. Her laugh brought a smile to his face. "That, and the fact that I haven't had the chance to rehearse or write out what I'd like to say..."

"I don't care," she quickly told him. "As long as it is Jacob Black who is asking and I'm agreeing to marry."

He turned to look at her, smiling broadly despite the fact that his eyes were red from crying. "Josephine Hannigan, will you marry me?"

He watched as she struggled to sit herself up. It was then he realized how weak and sore her muscles had become. Gently, he reached out and took her good arm in his, helping her to sit.

With a smile, she leaned forward and kissed his lips briefly. "Yes."

Jacob smirked. "You had me worried there for a bit."

Jo chuckled at his teasing before looking down at the blanket covered her legs. "It's too bad it's so late in the evening to find ourselves a priest. That, and I don't think it would be safe to bring anyone up here."

Jacob smiled and shook his head. "We don't need a priest or anyone to tell us that we're married."

Jo looked at him confused, as Jacob settled himself on the bed on his knees beside her.

"I remember my Dad telling me how our ancestors had a ceremony that would in essence be considered a marriage ritual. I think my great-grandfather may have been one of the last to have done it with his wife. It hasn't been practiced in generations since but it is simple enough for us to do on our own."

"Here?"

"Right here," Jacob assurred her, holding his hand out to her.

With a smile, Jo took his hand as Jacob leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her own. For a moment, she expected a detailed ritualistic ceremony but was pleasantly surprised when Jacob began to speak softly in Quileute. A few words she recognized as he spoke them and he smiled at her, his warm breath hitting her face like a soothing blanket.

"I'm asking the spirits of our ancestors to bind and knit us together so that as one, we are stronger. Even when we are apart, our souls will be entwined for eternity."

Jacob looked past her, seeing the glass of water on the side table. Reaching around her, he grabbed it with his free hand before settling himself back down in front of her.

"And as we serve each other, neither one is above the other," he said, holding the glass to Jo's lips allowing her to take a drink before handing it to her to do the same to him. Jacob set the glass behind her once again, and took Jo's hand.

"My Josephine, I promise that I will love you all the days of my life," he told her, smiling broadly, his teeth reflecting the dimmed light. Hearing her full name come from his lips sounded so foreign yet it brought a smile to her face.

"Jacob, I will love you all..." She paused, a sob threatening to errupt from her throat. Instead, she took a deep breath, keeping her emotions at bay. "I will love you for the rest of my life."

Jacob's smiled weakly seeing her struggle to even speak words that he knew was true. He shrugged.

"According to Quileute tradition, we're married."

Jo smiled.

"What? No kissing of the bride?"

Jacob chuckled before leaning towards Jo, capturing her lips with his own before breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry our wedding night isn't going to be all that you may hope for," Jacob joked, trying to lighten the situation.

Jo sighed. "As long as you don't leave me again, I don't care."

Jo settled back under the blankets and rested her head against the pillow as Jacob laid down beside her, wrapping his arm over her middle.

"I love you Josephine Black," Jacob whispered in her ear before kissing the back of her neck. He felt and heard her chuckle.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Jacob closed his eyes and must have dozed because the next thing he realized, he felt Jo trembling beneath his arm. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, seeing her teeth chattering and her eyes still closed.

"Jo?" He said, shaking her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he began to panic.

Jacob jumped up from the bed and ran for the door. He opened it and ran down the hallway before calling down the large staircase. The pack hadn't left. Most were sitting or laying around the room, but suddenly sat up the moment they sensed Jacob coming into the room.

Jacob's eyes zeroed in on Dr. Cullen.

"Jo needs help!"

Instantly, he was at the top of the stairs and followed Jacob into the bedroom as Jake explained what had just happened.

"She won't wake up either," Jacob said, breathing heavily as he watched anxiously

Carlisle quickly walked over to where Jo lay and sat down on the bed beside her. He pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and lifted her eyelids, before shining a light in them, seeing them respond and dilate. Her cornea's also hadn't darkened into the blackness that seemed to be a tell-tale sign that she was changing. Suddenly, he placed his hand on Jo's head, feeling the intense heat radiate off of her.

"Did she say anything earlier?"

"She was cold, so I covered her up," Jacob explained, watching as Carlsile quickly pulled the blankets off of Jo's body.

"Esme! I need your assistance," he called out before making his way towards the doorway. Jacob followed after him, confused as to why he was leaving the room. At the doorway, Jacob was met with Esme who was also being trailed by Sam, in concern.

"She has a fever," Carlisle told his wife, glancing back to where Jo laid on the bed. "I need you to cool her down. I'm going to get my bag."

Esme nodded, as Jacob backed up and then followed her back into the room.

Sam watched as Carlisle walked past him, but quickly put his hand on the vampire's shoulder, stopping him in the hallway. "Is it starting?"

The doctor didn't answer but looked at him gravely before darting in a flash down the stairs.

* * *

 _ **A/N - Thank you for all the reviews! 200 reviews! I'm beyond humbled! Thank you to toolazytologin who tipped it over the edge...love the anon name! For a while I decided that I wouldn't update until I hit 200, just to give myself some time to write...as this was a heavy chapter for me to write...but you all surprised me and pushed it to that goal long before I even got half-way through writing this chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you to all the new favouriters and followers.**_

 _ **Please review...**_


	32. Chapter 32

Feeling completely and utterly helpless, Jacob slowly paced back and forth across the room while Esme sat carefully beside Jo, her cold hands on Jo's forehead and behind her neck in an effort to cool her down.

Jo's overheated skin nearly burned Esme's when she intially touched her. Her ice cold hands touching her skin caused Jo to suddenly gasp and open her eyes. Esme had apologized to her before Jo stared up at the woman beside her and then the ceiling, her eyes barely open. Esme talked to her, encouraging Jo to keep her eyes open and stay awake.

Hearing Jo's sudden gasp brought Jacob to her bedside. He hovered over Esme, hearing the vampire's soft apologies and words of encouragement. As much as Jacob wanted to be beside Jo, just to hold her and to touch her, he knew that his warm hands and body would counter Esme's efforts in lowering the fever. At the same time, a part of Jacob realized that it was possible that their efforts would be in vain. It was obvious that Jo was going downhill fast. What was the point of lowering her high fever if it wouldn't change the outcome? But he knew that if it prolonged her inevitable fate to allow him time with her, then it would be worth it.

When Carlisle returned, Sam walked into the room with him, hoping to give Jacob some support. Seeing his young friend and potential future Alpha in so much turmoil had been hell for him. Sam couldn't imagine what Jacob was going through. He had remembered the promise that he had made to Jacob an hour earlier, and yet even though he had promised him, Sam didn't think he'd ever be brave enough to do it. When Jacob had first asked, he simply agreed to the notion to ease Jacob's concern about how Jo would feel about everything that was happening with her. He had been broken, far worse than any one of them had ever seen. At the same time, Sam had been optimistic while Jacob was overly concerned that Jo would turn into an evil, blood thirsty monster. Based on Sam's observations from Lucas' behaviour towards Jo, it appeared that he did have a conscience while in werewolf form and was aware of his actions. It gave him some hope that he'd never have to follow through with Jacob's wishes.

When Dr. Cullen had left to get his bag, Sam had followed and asked him what they could expect; whether it would be possible for Jo to be able to understand reason and morality. Dr. Cullen had sighed solemnly and shook his head, quickly vanquishing that hope as he spoke.

" _The rebirth of a werewolf is similar to that of newborn vampires," he had told him. "They cannot be reasoned with nor controlled. They are volatile and dangerous in both human and werewolf form. Their desire for blood is just as rampant as that of a newborn."_

 _"What about the werewolves that attacked us? One in particular was capable to display affection towards Jo. He was careful with her."_

 _"The only explanation I have is that they have had practice over the years...much like my family with our diet. I'm afraid when Jo does change, she will be a danger to us all._ "

Dr. Cullen's words replayed in Sam's head as he watched the doctor sit beside Jacob's imprint and reached up to touch her forehead once again.

Carlisle looked into her eyes, seeing the light brown cornea's beneath her heavy eyelids. It was obvious by her extreme lethargy that she wasn't exhibiting any volatile tendencies either. From all accounts, Jo appeared to be like one of the dozens of people who come to him in the wintertime complaining of the flu, except her form seemed more severe. It was still nothing like he was expecting and the symptoms weren't adding up.

"This doesn't make sense," he mumbled before reaching into his bag.

Esme had heard her husband speak from where she sat beside Jo's head, keeping her hands on the back of Jo's neck. She watched Carlisle as keenly as the pair of shape shifters at the foot of the bed as he softly asked Jo to open her mouth so he could check her temperature to verify what he was observing.

Jo was barely responsive due to the high fever, but understood enough and followed Dr. Cullen's request.

When the machine beeped in response to reading Jo's temperature, Carlisle stared at it before taking another reading.

"Carlisle? What is it?" Esme asked, obviously seeing the aggitation and extreme concern on the shape shifters standing behind him. They all knew that something unusual was going on and keeping any information from the Quileute's right now wasn't a wise idea. Yet, she knew her husband wasn't doing it on purpose and by the expression on his face, she could tell that he was thinking and processing information.

"She's only 102.7 degree's Ferenheit," he said aloud, before looking down at his wrist watch. "It has been three hours since she was bitten. She should be having a raging fever far beyond this, needing to be sedated or restrained to keep her from harming us, her cornea's should be black...yet, she's not showing any symptoms that she should be exhibiting by now."

"Couldn't the symptoms be delayed for some reason?" Sam asked aloud.

Carlisle shook his head.

"When I was with the Volturi, they were hell-bent on destroying the entire species of werewolves to the point where they had taken people who had been recently bitten by them, solely for the purpose of study to determine a way to eradicate them quicker and easier," he stated, looking down at Jo as Esme placed her hand back on her forehead. Esme's white hands stood out in contrast to Jo's light russet skin and flushed cheeks.

"They studied the transformation and it was the same every single time; volatile tendencies, black cornea's, elevated body temperature above 105 degree's Ferenheit. No transformations ever took over 90 minutes."

He paused and looked down at the weak woman laying on his bed. The spirit and tenacity of the woman who walked into his house earlier that day just wasn't there.

"When you called me up, I was expecting to find Jo on the verge of transforming," Carlisle stated. "She should have changed by now, but it's as though her immune system is trying to fight the virus and her body's is simply responding to it with a fever. But it's impossible; human's are not immune to the virus."

"What if Jo is not completely human?"

Carlilse turned, upon hearing the suggestion from Jacob, encouraging him to further explain.

"Her father was a shape shifter. It's possible that he passed down the gene to her."

As Carlisle processed and considered what Jacob was saying, Sam spoke up.

"Jake, then why hasn't she phased?" Sam asked, wishing to believe what Jacob suggested was true, but once again didn't want to be swayed by false hope. "She has been in La Push long enough and we had been watching her...hell, we had Leah on phase-watch for a while before we concluded that it wasn't going to happen."

Jacob shrugged. "Is there any point in questioning the things that we don't understand? Leah phased while my sister's did not. For all accounts, they should have as well, yet they haven't."

"It's a logical explanation," Carlisle told them. "Unfortunately, we don't have the time nor the equipment to verify it and compare her DNA with one of yours. But, if that is the case and she does have the gene, then the best thing that we can do is to lower her temperature enough so that not only can her body has a chance in fighting the virus, but also so that it will not interrupt any vital development the baby would be undergoing at this time."

Jacob felt something for the first time that day as he stood in that room; hope.

"So, there's a chance that both Jo and the baby could survive this?"

Carlisle paused for a moment, seeing the renewed excitement in Jacob's eyes. Not wanting to jump the gun and answer him with a yes or no answer, he went with the next best response.

"If she is really fighting the virus, we won't know for a few days if either of them will be able to withstand it. But I assure you, Jacob, I'll do everything that I can."

Sam placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder. As much as he wanted to stay with his friend, he knew that he had to get back to the reservation and to the elders, to inform them of what was going on. The danger to the tribe was far from over. Not only was Jo out of the woods, there was the issue with the two werewolves who had disappeared into the ocean. As much as he hoped that they were gone, he knew that it was unlikely that they wouldn't see them again.

"I had arranged to have Quil and Jared check along the ocean border after they brought Old Quil and your father back home," Sam told him. "I'm going to go join them with a few others, but I'm going to leave Seth with you."

Jacob nodded silently, his eyes focused on Jo as Carlisle gave her an injection to help lower her temperature faster.

"If you need anything or if anything changes, let me know."

Sam followed Jacob's gaze towards his imprint. Without saying another word, Sam walked out of the room.

After Carlisle quickly checked the dressing on Jo's stitches, he recovered them and stood up. He gestured to Esme to come with him before he paused beside Jacob. The young shape shifter had yet to avert his eyes from Jo.

"Jacob, holding her hand will not affect her temperature," Carlisle told him, softly. "We'll be back with some ice and cool cloths."

Jacob kept watching Jo, seeing her chest rise and fall with each breath. As he neared the bed, he could hear her heart beating in her chest and as much as he tried to hear his unborn baby's heart beat, it was simply too minute. Jacob sat down on the side of the bed and gently took Jo's hand, realizing that her hands weren't as cool as he was used to feeling.

"Jo, you're going to fight this," he told her, regardless of whether she had fallen asleep or if she could hear him. "You have to fight this for me. You're a Clearwater...and now you're a Black. We don't give up."

He sighed before glancing at her stomach. Carefully, he placed his hand on her and smiled softly.

"That goes for you too," he whispered.

* * *

Hours passed.

And then days.

The Cullen's house became a revolving door for the pack, much to the dismay of certain members of the Cullen family. Carlisle never complained. Edward had been quick to explain as to why Sam felt the protective need to always ensure that there was one other pack member within the house; they still didn't trust them, especially having a pregnant imprint in their home. Besides, Jacob's energy was solely focused on Jo. In fact, he never left her side. In the three days since her arrival Jacob had left a handful of times, just to relieve himself. And then within a minute, he would return. As far as the pack knew, he hadn't slept for more than an hour at a time and he hadn't eaten. He claimed to have no appetite and would refuse whenever someone would offer.

Sam repeatedly told Jacob how Emily would be able to sense when he he'd go more than 24 hours without sleeping; it drained her. Yet, Jacob didn't budge. He was going to be present and alert for when Jo would suddenly open her eyes and be consciously aware that he was there.

It wasn't impossible to wake her. The only issue was that the few times that they had woken her, it was obvious that she was completely out of it. She had no idea where she was and what was going on. She'd say things that didn't make any sense and she'd rarely answer questions with a correct response. Her fever never broke and continued the up and down pattern. Dr. Cullen kept with the injections, monitoring her heart rate and pupil dialation. After the second day, it was safe to assume that Jo wasn't going to be changing into a werewolf, but being as sick as she was, she wasn't out of the woods yet.

Concerned that she was still feverish and obviously becoming dehydrated, Dr. Cullen came home from the hospital after the first day with a heart rate monitor, an IV unit and bags of saline water. Not only was he worried about Jo, but the baby as well.

When he returned to the hospital later the next evening for his regular work shift, he had asked that either Bella or Edward to change the bag when it became empty.

Bella opened the door, being already aware before walking into the room that Jacob had finally fallen asleep. She could hear the tell-tale rhythmic heavy breathing and his calm heartbeat. While Jacob sat, hunched over in the chair with his head resting on his arms on the bed beside Jo, Jared slept in a chair on the otherside with his feet up on the side of the bed and his head slumped over his chest. A steady beeping came from the heart rate monitor beside Jo. The screen and the light streaming in from the hallway were the only lights illuminating the room that night.

Quickly and quietly, she leaned over Jacob and changed the bag before placing the new one back on the stand. As a precaution, she checked the tubing all the way down to Jo's inner arm where the needle was taped. Although Carlisle had never asked, Bella was curious to know if Jo's fever was still high. Carefully, she reached over to place her hand on her arm. Just as she was about to touch her, a warm hand shot out in the darkness and grabbed her ice cold wrist.

Jacob had woken up.

"Don't touch her," he growled, his eyes suddenly alert yet the dark circles beneath them spoke to the amount of sleep he had been getting.

"Jake, relax. I was just changing the bag."

Bella's voice in the quiet room was enough to even wake Jared. He blinked a few times before staring over where Jacob was gripping Bella's hand tightly, while glaring murderously at her.

"You're lying," Jacob stated through clenched teeth, as he stood up in front of him. "That wasn't all you were doing."

"Jake? What the hell's going on?" Jared asked standing up slowly along with Jacob, growing increasingly aggitated upon seeing his brother and friend appearing to be quite upset.

Jacob didn't answer, but continued to glare at Bella. A second later, Edward appeared at her side.

"Jacob, take your hand off of her," he said, speaking each word with hostility in his tone.

"As long as she keeps her hands off of Jo," Jacob spat.

"I didn't touch her!" Bella argued.

"You were going to."

"Just to check for fever. Jake, I'd never hurt her."

Jacob scoffed before letting go of her wrist. During their short altercation, Jared had moved to stand directly behind the pair of vampires, ready to strike if either of them were to suddenly attack.

"You're not her doctor. Where's Dr. Cullen?"

Jacob had come to respect the doctor above all the rest of the Cullen's and surprisingly, he had begun to trust him.

"Carlisle had to go to work. He'll be back in the morning," Edward replied firmly, stepping between Jacob and Bella. He glared right back at the hostile shape shifter standing in front of him. "He had asked that Bella and myself look after things here. The others have gone hunting."

A few beats passed before Jacob glanced at Jared behind them, giving him a curt nod before he backed off and returned to where he sat on the otherside of the room. It didn't mean that he was ready to let his guard down; Jared kept a keen eye on the two vampires even as he sat back down. Meanwhile, Jacob turned and sat back down on the chair; his eyes returning to Jo's face.

Even as Edward insisted that Bella left the room with him, she looked at her husband before turning her attention to the black haired head in front of her.

"How is she?"

"The same as yesterday."

"And the baby?"

"As far as I know, alive. But you'd know more about that than I would."

Bella paused and smiled to herself upon hearing the heartbeat that she knew went unnoticed by the shape shifters.

Carlisle had explained how the shape shifters were capable of using their incredible hearing while in wolf form to hear over distances, but to focus on a single heartbeat the side of a pinhead was beyond their capabilities.

"I never got to say congratulations," Bella said softly. "I mean, about the baby and all."

Jacob turned his head to the side, seeing Bella standing with Edward a few feet behind her in his peripheral vision. He nodded slightly.

"How is it even possible?"

A smile grew on Jacob's face and he met Jared's eyes as the pair began chuckling. Jacob turned in his seat and smiled at her.

"You're seriously asking me how babies are made?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a jackass, you know what I mean."

Still, Jacob smirked, turning his attention back to Jo before he shrugged. Of course, Bella was aware that Jo was unable to have kids and somehow miraculously became pregnant. It aggrevated him how much the vampires knew about her and her unprecedented pregnancy. As much as he wanted to tell Bella to mind her own business, his current mental state along with lack of sleep and having not eaten, Jacob simply didn't have the energy nor the desire to get into another verbal argument with her overprotective twinkling husband.

"Honestly, I don't know," Jacob answered softly, his eyes on Jo's unconscious and flushed face. "I never...we never thought it would happen."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Edward spoke.

"Jared, if you'd like there is some food in the kitchen that Esme had prepared prior to leaving," he told him.

As much as he disliked the woman for being a vampire, he appreciated her ability to cook. Jared's mouth began to water with the suggestion of food and he quickly turned to Jacob, silently asking for permission. Upon Jacob's nod, Jared stood up, but he paused before leaving the room. He needed to ask, although he knew the answer.

"Can I get you something to eat Jake?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Not willing to push the subject as he had overheard that Quil was stupid enough to have nearly gotten Jake to phase in the room yesterday from bugging him about eating to the point where Jacob now refused to have the guy stay with him.

Jared nodded and walked out of the room following Edward.

Knowing that Bella was still in the room with him, Jacob sighed.

"What is it?"

"Jake, I'm sorry..."

"She's not dead, Bella."

"I'm not talking about Jo," Bella stated. "I'm talking about what happened between us; before the wedding, before the newborn army..."

"Before you demanded that I kiss you on that mountain."

"Yeah," she affirmed softly.

Jacob took a deep breath, leaning forward towards Jo to turn the cool the compress on her forehead over.

"You've already apologized and it's in the past, Bella."

"And still you don't seem to have accepted my apology."

Jacob turned where he sat.

"What am I supposed to say? That everything that you ever did and said to me is forgiven. You strung me along when Edward left you, made me think that we could be more than friends, and even after you had made your choice to marry him, you still pulled me along and made me think that there could possibly be something between us."

"Jake, calm down."

He wasn't even aware how the bed Jo was laying in began vibrating. Jacob's hand was holding the side of the mattress, his fist clenched white.

Jacob looked down at his hand and carefully loosened his grip before sighing, the tremors subsiding.

"Bella, it has taken me a long time to climb out of that hell hole that you put me in and it's because of Jo that I feel like I'm alive again. Just because she has healed that wound, doesn't mean that you can come back into my life like nothing ever happened. I'll forever be grateful to you and your family for taking care of Jo, but that doesn't erase the past."

Without saying another word, Jacob took Jo's hand. Bella watched before she sighed.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way."

Jacob didn't need to turn around to know that Bella had left the room; the cold chill had vanished and all he could hear was Jo's soft breathing. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

* * *

Beep beep beep

Darkness felt like it surrounded her for the longest time. Different noises and smells pulled at her senses.

Jo was unsure of how long she had laid there until she finally began to regain awareness. The first thing that she heard was a constant beeping noise. She didn't want to open her eyes. Jo wasn't even sure if she could; they felt heavy. Hearing her name being called softly and a gentle warm touch to her face gave her a renewed determination. Not wanting to submerge back into the unknown, and with great effort and concentration, her numb eyes fluttered open.

A beautiful face filled her vision and she sighed.

Jacob.

"Jo, can you hear me?"

She winced as she began to answer, her throat incredibly dry.

"That's all right, don't speak," another familiar voice told her.

A flash of light filled her vision and she attempted to blink it away but was unsuccessful.

"Her pupils are fine."

A sudden hand reached behind her neck, propping her up slightly as a straw was put to her lips.

"Here Jo, take a drink."

She couldn't care less what it was that they were having her drink. The tepid water felt heavenly going down her parched throat.

"All vitals seem normal and her fever has broken," Dr. Cullen said, with a smile from where he sat on the side of the bed.

Jo turned her head to the right to see Jacob sitting next to her, holding the glass of water in his hand. Across the room, her Aunt Sue stood with on hand to her chest and another on the shoulder of Billy Black. He comforted her by placing his own hand on hers as they watched the scene in front of them. Both Leah and Seth stood on either side of them. Jo turned back to Dr. Cullen, seeing Sam standing directly behind him with his arms crossed.

"Now that she has woken, it seems that she may be just fine."

"Wha..."

As Jo began to speak, everyone's attention turned back to her. She cleared her throat, yet she still sounded like she suddenly gained a smokers cough.

"What happened?"

Carlisle looked hesitantly to Jacob, silently asking if he was wanting to explain or if he should. Either way, the fact that she didn't remember the events that brought her to where she was was a bit alarming.

"Jo, don't you remember?" Jacob asked.

Jo looked to him, as memories of him carrying her through the forest, begging for her to stay awake and not to die on him flooded her mind. Flashes and images of being held over a cliff at the hands of a monster; the pack racing alongside Jacob as he raced through the woods with her in his arms; sitting in this very bed with Jacob, reciting an old Quileute marriage rite; telling him about his unborn baby...

Jo paused as she pinched her eyes shut; the memories obviously flooding back and she nodded.

"I remember," she replied weakly, before looking up at Jacob anxiously.

"The baby?"

Hesitantly, Jacob glanced at Carlisle and nodded his approval. With a deep breath and a smile on his face, Carlisle turned to his bag behind him and pulled out a small device.

"Jacob wanted to wait until you woke up," he told her, taking the device apart into two pieces and holding each in his hand as they were connected by a coiled cable. "This is a fetal doppler. It will allow us to hear your baby's heartbeat."

Heartbeat?

Jo glanced between Jacob and Carlisle.

"You mean, it's fine?"

Jacob smiled broadly and nodded, bringing Jo's hand to his lips while he aided Carlisle in lifting Jo's shirt up to expose her abdomen.

"But how? I...I don't even understand how I'm still me. I was bitten by that...that monster. You said that I was going to be turning into one of them."

"That was our initial assumption," Carlisle said, looking down at the device in his hand, turning it on. "But that obviously wasn't the outcome."

As he placed the wand onto her stomach, Jo flinched slightly, feeling the cool gel he had applied to it.

"This may take a minute or two. Fetus' at this age are so small and have so much space that it can be difficult to track them down."

Even as the sound of static filled the air while Carlisle attempted to find the heartbeat, Jo was still confused as to how she had managed to survive the virus and retain her humanity.

"How am I still me and the baby be still alive?"

"Jo," Jacob said with a sigh, gaining her attention while he also watched what Dr. Cullen was doing. "You inherited the shape shifting gene fom your father. We don't know why you have never phased and chances are you never will. That is the reason why you and the baby managed to fight the virus."

As Jo digested what Jacob had said, she watched Dr. Cullen's face.

"So, this baby would most likely end up inheriting the gene, considering it's coming from both myself and Jake."

Carlisle nodded. "Undoubtedly."

"If the bloodsuckers stick around that long," Leah mumbled bitterly from where she stood beside Billy.

Once again, the room fell silent except for the static sound until Carlisle smiled and paused his movements.

"There," he said proudly, knowing that he had found the heartbeat. Unfortunately, it wasn't audible to the others through the sound of the static and the latent sounds of Jo's own heartbeat in the background. "Let me see if I can angle it a bit more to amplify it."

That worked.

The distinct sound of a rapid heartbeat apart from Jo's slower one echoed in the room as Carlisle increased the volume.

Jacob cleared his throat, not wanting to move in fear that Carlisle may adjust his position and lose the sound.

"That's it?"

"That is it," he confirmed, looking down at the monitor. "And racing at 148 beats per minute."

Jacob turned his head towards his father who had tears in his eyes.

"So, the baby is fine?" Billy asked aloud.

"From what I can tell, everything is fine," Dr. Cullen replied, smiling down at Jo to see tears in her eyes as well. He pulled the wand from her stomach, the galloping heart beat disappearing with it. "But I'd suggest an ultrasound to determine age and to ensure that everything is fine."

"Thank you," Jacob said genuinely to him, as Carlisle nodded.

"My pleasure."

"Can Jo come home?" Sue suddenly asked.

"I can't see why not," Carlisle replied, turning to her. "She'd need to take it easy, rest and eat, regain the strength her body lost. Plus, her body is working harder to not only take care of her but that life inside of her too."

Sue smiled, happily.

She had come home, rather disturbed to find all that had transpired while she was gone on the fishing trip with Charlie. She had verbally chewed out Billy for not telling her, yet when he told her that he was going to be a grandfather and she'd become a great-aunt, that seemed to suddenly alter her mood. Although she had been upset about being deceived, knowing that Jo was alive and pregnant when it wasn't possible caused the woman to become elated.

"I think we can handle that," she said.

As they began to prepare to all leave the Cullen's house, Edward approached Jacob just as he was carefully walking Jo out the door.

"Jake, can I talk to you before you leave?"

"If this is about Bella..."

"It's not."

Sue happily took over for Jake, after he gave Jo a quick assurance that he'll catch up with her at home. Edward not only wanted to speak to Jacob but to Sam and Billy Black as well. He had stopped them as Sam was pushing Billy's chair towards the front entrance of the house.

Carlisle was confused and concerned when he saw Edward asking to speak to not only an elder of the tribe but also the leaders of the pack, both temporarily and by birth.

"Edward, what's going on?"

He glanced at Carlisle before turning to the three Quileute's in front of him.

"I had the opportunity to read the mind of Hank, one of the werewolves that had lured Jo to the woods where Carlisle and I found her," Edward begun. "His gift is similar to Alice's, where he can see visions of the future."

"Yeah, you had told us about him and his ability," Sam stated impatiently, crossing his arms in front of him. "He was determined to use Jo to get to the pack after finding out that her father was the one who killed Lucas' wife years ago. You said that they would be coming back, which I am now leaning towards believing considering that two managed to get away from us."

"I didn't tell you everything that I had seen in his mind. I didn't want to unnecessarily frighten Jo."

The simple mention of his imprint caused Jacob to tremble. Billy reached out, touching Jacob's arm to calm the tremors.

"Hank knew that Jo was pregnant when he and Lucas had her in the woods. The real reason he let her go was that he would be able to wait and return after the child is born to not only kill her but the baby as well, before going after you."

The trembling began once again, as Jacob's hand balled into a fist.

"If that happens, it would destroy... The entire pack would be affected. The future in fact," Sam said, glancing slightly at Jacob, knowing it would be he who was most impacted. But to bring such pain to an alpha would undoubtedly have irreversible repercussions within the tribe. They wouldn't be able to come back from it, should they even survive. "He must have known this."

"You're certain?" Jacob growled.

Edward nodded. "He's most likely watching Jo's decisions. Through her, he'll be deciding on when they'll attack based on when the baby arrives."

"And you had mentioned the Volturi earlier," Carlisle stated, looking at Edward. "There is no doubt that their actions may gain the Volturi's attention, most likely bringing them here as well."

"We'd end up having an all out war," Jacob mumbled after cursing aloud.

"This has to stay between us," Billy stated, grimly as he digested what the vampire was telling them. "We will inform the rest of the elders and the pack."

"Agreed," Sam stated. "The last thing Jo needs to know now is that both her and the baby's life are being threatened."

Carlsile nodded. "Given her pregnancy and her recovery from the werewolf virus, it would be best to avoid added stress."

Billy sighed, before turning to Edward.

"If this Hank is watching Jo's decisions and is planning on coming back when the baby is born, what can we do to protect them? This is my family's life that this monster is threatening."

Billy spoke with passion as anger laced his words.

"Best case, someone else would have to make medical decisions for her," Edward told him.

"Oh, she'll love that," Jacob mumbled sarcastically beneath his breath as he crossed his arms, yet Edward continued, looking at Billy and then to Jacob.

"Everything from where she'll have the baby, to circumstances surrounding the birth. This is the best way that you'd be able to guarantee that Hank will not be able to track either her or the baby down using her decisions. If you want to keep her safe, this is your best bet."

As Jacob thought over the strange plan, he suddenly looked at Carlisle. In Jacob's mind, it made sense.

Of all the doctors in the world, Dr. Cullen would be able to handle the strange circumstances that surrounded Jo's unprecedented pregnancy and eventually the birth of the baby. Plus, strangely enough, after what they had been through the past few days, he trusted Carlisle with Jo's life.

Without saying a word, Dr. Cullen seemed to understand what Jacob was asking.

"It would be my pleasure and honour," he stated softly, with a smile.

Sam lowered his hands from where he had them folded in front of him, shocked at what had just happened. He grabbed Jacob's arm and leaned in, speaking softly to him over his shoulder yet undoubtedly knowing that the vampires could hear him speak.

"Jake, are you sure? There's a midwife over at the Makah reservation that I'm certain Jo could see," he told him. "I'm sure she'd they'd be able to take care of her there."

"This isn't the same as Emily," Jacob told him. "Your child isn't being targetted. Besides, you heard the bloodsucker; Jo's decisions would ultimately be watched, especially if she was being seen coming and going to the Makah reservation."

"Actually, that may be a good idea," Edward interrupted. "Not only would Hank and the werewolves assume she'd deliver at the Makah reservation but Jo wouldn't suspect anything unusual."

"And then when the time comes, I would be willing to help deliver the baby," Carlisle concluded. "And I'll do everything to ensure that she's safe."

Jacob looked to Billy, looking for his guidance. When his father nodded in agreement, Jacob sighed.

Two years ago, he wouldn't imagine that he'd be agreeing to this; allowing a bloodsucker to not only be in the company of his imprint but also being present at the birth of his child. It sounded outrageous to even consider, yet Jacob was.

A lot had changed in two years.

Finally, he nodded, holding out his hand and shook Carlisle's hand.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Wow! Thank you for the reviews! Welcome to the new followers and favouriters. Sorry for the added suspense and cliffhanger from the last chapter...you guys seriously thought I'd kill her off? Come on...the story isn't done yet. For those who have asked - Yes, Collin and Brady will be joining the pack soon...so the family will be growing again.**_

 _ **I had planned on getting this chapter done on Thursday this past week, but...I bought a house! Fingers crossed for a smooth house inspection tomorrow. Because this may be a busy week with visits to the bank and phone calls, I may only be able to update once. This is very therapeutic for me to write...it's just finding the time to do it - usually just before bed - gives me a way to wind down after a busy day. It all depends on how tired I am.**_

 _ **Please review, review, review! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, suggestions...**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	33. Chapter 33

Jacob was impatient and was driving the pack crazy with his excessive paranoia.

' _Maybe we should check on the Clearwater's place once more,_ ' he had thought as he raced along the northern perimeter of the reservation.

' _Jake, Quil was just there, and Seth and Leah are home for the night. Jo's good,_ ' Jared stated. It was obvious that he was getting annoyed with him and was just as eager to ensure that his own imprint was safe for the evening. ' _We have to make a trip past Kim's next_.'

Sam had the pack running in teams of three, rather than the usual groups of 2, allowing for the extra security as well as giving one person an evening off during each rotation. He had them purposely have the patrol pattern encompass the imprint's homes, knowing that if he didn't, certain wolves would end up deviating from the assigned area regardless. It also made sense to do so right now.

Everyone's senses were on high alert. As each of them had heard the vision that Edward had shared with Sam, Jacob and Billy the day that Jo came home from the Cullen's, it was obvious that they took upon themselves that they were determined to not allow it to come to pass. The anger was palpable within the group.

" _They will not succeed. Jo and that baby are members of the tribe and of the pack,"_ Sam had said, clenching his own teeth as he had looked to Jacob, seeing the anger within the young alpha's face. " _We protect our own._ "

Although Jo and the the other imprints were not informed of what Edward had seen in the mind of the werewolf, they knew that the werewolves would someday return. It was obvious by the pack's behaviour that there was an increased concern for Jo's well being. If Jacob wasn't there, someone from the pack was always nearby, either in wolf or human form. Their concern for her extended to that of the baby as well. Following her infection and the revelation that she was pregnant, the pack seemed extra cautious around her. Jacob found that his over protectiveness increased tenfold.

The news that he was going to be a father had finally sunk in as Jo began to recover and it was obvious that she was going to be fine. As he would race around the reservation, he pushed aside the vision that Edward had explained to them for more happier images; carrying a little boy with dark wavy hair up high on his shoulders with Jo walking beside him; digging a big hole in the sand at First Beach while a little girl poured water into it from a large bucket that Jo helped carry. He knew they were simply images of a possibility, but each one caused his heart to swell with pride.

He would be a father and he couldn't wait to share in that excitement with Jo once she was completely recovered from the virus.

Jo had been getting better. It simply took longer than any of them originally thought. Then again, this wasn't a simple influenza virus that she had been recovering from. None of them knew what to expect when it came to this werewolf virus, not even Dr. Cullen.

With Jacob's permission and then later, Jo's authorization, Dr. Cullen had managed to verify the reason behind Jo's ability to combat the werewolf virus by comparing her own blood to that of Jacob's. For the first time, he had been able to study the gene that made the shape shifters who they were. Just as it was predicted based on Jo's parentage, she did in fact carry the gene and it was undoubtedly active, but for reasons beyond them, she wasn't exhibiting symptoms of phasing. When Dr. Cullen requested to attain Jo's old medical file from Michigan on her behalf and with her permission, Jo was eager to find answers as well.

" _You need to relax,"_ Sue had told her.

" _How can I relax knowing that the damn shape shifter gene is active and the constant possibility that I could phase into a giant wolf like the others? Hell, what would happen to the baby if I end up phasing?!"_

" _Jo, if you were going to phase, you would have already. You are fine. The baby is fine. You need to relax and rest to regain your strength."_

It was true that the virus had taken a lot out of her. As days turned into weeks, it was obvious that as her body had fought it, it left her weak and exhausted. The simplest tasks of just going outside for a few hours with Jacob on the porch for fresh air proved to be almost too much for her. It was frustrating to say the least. It was another week before Sue considered allowing Jo to attend the end of summer Bonfire at the Black's. It had taken some pursuation on Jo's part to even convince Jacob that she was well.

"I don't want you flaking out on me," he told her as he held her arm while they walked across the dark, grassy field towards where a glowing fire danced in the distance. "If you feel the least bit tired, I need you to let me know."

Jo rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm serious, Jo."

"Jake, I feel fine. I feel better than I have in a long time. My nausea is gone and my appetite is back." Jacob watched as Jo took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious aroma that came their way from the barbecue. He had to admit that the smells made his own mouth water.

Jacob smiled, sensing her own contentment as they walked slowly, side by side. It had been a while since they were completely alone. In the Clearwater's house while Jo had been recovering, there was rarely a time that it was just them. Sue Clearwater had taken it upon herself to look after Jo, nursing her back to health while allowing Jacob the peace of mind to patrol the borders of La Push knowing that Jo wasn't alone.

"I can't believe the summer is already over," Jacob said, somewhat sadly, glancing up at the unusually clear early evening sky. The first few stars were starting to become visible.

Jo nodded, reaching with her free hand to squeeze Jacob's that had been holding onto her other arm. She leaned into him.

"I'm sorry."

Jacob paused and looked down at her head resting against his shoulder.

"For what?"

"I know that you were looking forward to the enjoying the summer and instead, you were either cooped up inside with me or patrolling La Push for most of it."

"Jo, I don't blame you," Jacob stated honestly. "None of this was your fault. If I have sixty more summers with you, it will certainly make up for this one."

Jo smirked.

"So, you're happy about all of this?"

She touched her stomach where a small bump had begun to form. "The baby, I mean."

Jacob chuckled, surprised that she was even asking him. They stopped walking and he turned to her, looking into her eyes.

"Of course I am. I'm...I'm overjoyed and excited. I can't wait to meet our child; to be surprised to find out if it's a son or daughter; what colour eyes he or she has; if the baby has your smile." He paused as his own broad smile faded slightly. For all the excitement he was feeling, he was concerned when he didn't see the same level of joy on Jo's face.

"Why? Aren't you happy?"

Jo smiled weakly. "Of course I am. But Jake, a baby...is a big responsibility, you know."

Jacob shrugged and nodded in agreement. "You're right, it is. But it can also be wonderful. We can handle this, together."

"How? Jake, we can't live at my Aunt's house and there isn't enough room with your Dad. I was laid off from the bowling alley so I don't even have a job right now so I don't even have a steady income in order for us to rent a decent place. And what happens after the baby is born? I can't work right away and you're constantly busy with patrols that it would be nearly impossible for you to be able to get a job and do your responsibility to the tribe and you'd be so tired..."

"Jo," Jacob quickly interrupted her, putting his palms onto her cheeks, and looked down at her. He smiled at the worry he saw in her face. "You're overthinking this. This isn't a big deal. It will work out."

"How do you know?"

He leaned down and left a chaste kiss on her lips. "Just trust me. I know how you think, Jo. I'm not going to let you worry about this."

Jo sighed, just as Jacob kissed her lips once more.

"Trust me," he whispered the moment his lips left her own.

Jo couldn't help but smile at Jacob's cheeky grin before she held onto his arm once again and continued walking towards the fire in the distance.

"So how much does the pack know about us being married by some old Quileute marriage rite?"

Jacob cleared his throat. "They don't."

That surprised Jo. She assumed that with the pack mind that Jacob wouldn't have been able to keep it to himself for too long. In her pregnancy hormone clouded mind, she simply took it as though he had changed his mind. After all, they had done the ritual based on the fact that hours later, she would've been a blood-thirsty monster.

As they walked, she couldn't help the few stray tears that came to her eyes.

"We can just forget about it, if you want. It was all spur of the moment anyways."

Jacob laughed aloud, before looking at her, his smile fading. Something was wrong, and he knew it; he could smell it.

"Are you crying?"

"No," she lied, wiping the forbidden tears from her face.

"Damn these hormones."

Jacob reached and rubbing his fingers across her cheek.

"I don't regret marrying you. I'll never regret it. It's just that you and the baby have been on my mind a lot lately," he explained to her. "I haven't had the chance to tell anyone let alone think about it."

Jo nodded in understanding. She knew that Jacob himself, had been through a lot with her ordeal. Jo had seen the dark circles under his eyes and had found him sleeping on the floor beside her countless times.

"Maybe we should say something. We've technically been married for a month now."

Jacob smiled. "And we have yet to go on our honeymoon."

Jo chuckled, and tugged on Jacob's arm. "I'm serious. Why don't we tell them all tonight?"

Jacob winced as he turned to her. "There aren't too many things that are secret within the pack, for obvious reasons. If you don't mind, perhaps we can tell my Dad and your family after the bonfire. I'd like them to know something for once, before the pack does."

Jo smiled and nodded as they walked closer to the bonfire.

Voices and shadows of people walking back and forth around the fire became more noticeable. The occasional burst of laughter came from the bonfire.

Jo inhaled once again and sighed. "That smells so good. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now."

Wanting one more moment alone with his imprint before being surrounded by his brothers and family, Jacob turned and pulled Jo towards him behind his old wooden shed. In the shadow of the building, Jo squealed in surprise before resting her hands on Jacob's shoulders and pressed herself against his warm torso. Being late summer and with the unpredictability of the weather, she opted to wear shorts and t-shirt but brought a light sweater along. Feeling the cool evening breeze blow in off the ocean, she knew that she would be thankful later for Jacob's higher than normal body temperature. She leaned in and kissed his lips when she heard his quick intake of a breath and noticed that the smile he had on his face had changed to surprise.

"Jo, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Confused, she watched as he backed slightly and gently placed his hand on her stomach. The small bump had been barely noticeable to anyone, except Jacob noticed it the moment she leaned into him. She felt different than all the other times he had hugged her. The evidence of the growing life within her was finally becoming evident to the outside world.

It was finally becoming real for him.

Yet Jo sighed and shrugged, disheartened. "I know! I know!"

Jacob shook his head and smiled.

"Jo...this is wonderful..."

"You'd think!" she puffed. "I woke up yesterday and suddenly my shorts are tight. It's like I popped overnight, and it's not a flattering feeling, especially when I don't even look pregnant. I look like I've over eaten for the past week. I'm anticipating some teasing from the guys."

Jo had looked down as she rested her hands on the small bump. Jacob chuckled and tilted her head up to look at him.

"You look pregnant, Jo," he reminded her. "And if any of the guys make fun or if I hear any rude comment from the peanut gallery, I'll happily beat the shit out of them for you."

His attempt at humour didn't seem to help.

Seeing Jo's slightly pouted face, he smirked and leaned in and kissed her lips. He left another chaste kiss on her lips, each one lasting longer than the last before the pout that had been on her face disappeared.

Jacob looked over Jo's shoulder, seeing with his keen eyes that they had yet to be seen. He knew that they couldn't keep hidden by the shadow of the shed for too much longer, especially when there were over a half dozen shape shifters with heightened senses nearby.

With a smile, Jacob took Jo's hand and walked out towards the fire once again.

"It's good to see you, Jo," Sam said, walking past with a casserole dish in each hand. Jo smiled and greeted him as he made his way towards the table where Emily was helping Sue spread out the food.

Jo smiled and waved towards them.

Emily was undoubtedly appearing pregnant and it looked good on her. Although she tried not to, Jo was already comparing herself to her friend. As though he could read her mind, Embry smiled as he walked past.

"Hey Jo. You look great!" Embry commented, as he and Quil made their way towards the fire. Quil waved and smiled.

"Look who's back to the land of the living!"

Jo smiled at Quil as Jared and Kim walked up beside him. Jared shoved Quil in the shoulder.

"She wasn't dying, you idiot!"

"Becoming one of those freaky werewolves is the equivalent of dying in my opinion," Quil stated, argumentatively.

Sensing the beginnings of another argument between the two, Kim put her hand on Jared's arm, instantly causing him to give some pause towards what he was about to say next

"Both of you idiot's, shut up," Paul called out as he walked up behind them, with Rachel beside him.

When she caught sight of her brothers imprint, she smiled and rushed towards Jo, enveloping her in a quick hug before Paul wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder

"I'm so happy that you're well again," Rachel told her.

"Thanks Rachel. I'm feeling much better. I'm just about back to normal."

Rachel putting her hands together excitedly and glanced at Jo's stomach.

"Dad called me to tell me the wonderful news!" She exclaimed happily before looking to Jacob. "It's a pity that my own brother couldn't have called me to let me know that I was going to be an aunt."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Rach, we were a little busy at the time."

"I know," she told him, understanding and knowing the increased patrols that the pack had been doing. "But a text or a quick phone call when things calmed down would have been nice."

"Regardless..." Paul interrupted, hearing the indignation within his imprint's voice and sensing the defensiveness in Jacob's. "What Rachel is saying is that we're both happy and excited for you two."

Rachel sighed, smiled and nodded. "Yes! I can't wait to have a little niece or nephew. Let's just hope that the baby takes more after Jo in both looks, smarts and personality."

Jacob let out a mock laugh in which Paul chuckled. "Very funny, Rach."

With a smirk, Rachel walked up to Jo and wrapped her hand around Jo's arm.

"I hope you don't mind, Jake," she told him sweetly. "But I'm going to steal the mother of your child away from you for a bit."

Before Jacob could reply, Rachel turned with Jo and walked away from the two shape shifters. Jacob crossed his arms and glanced at Paul before staring back at their imprint's walk away from them.

"What is that all about?"

"Knowing Rach, she's probably trying to convince Jo to name the baby after her," Paul replied with a smirk.

Jacob chuckled, before he paused to listen, overhearing the women's conversation drift towards plans regarding the surprise baby shower for Emily that Kim had been planning.

"Rachel hasn't stopped talking about being an Aunt since she found out," Paul suddenly commented. "She doesn't say it, but I know she misses her sister. I think having Jo around eases that feeling of emptiness that Rebecca left."

Although Jacob was never especially close with Rebecca, he was familiar with the feeling of loss. He had felt it with Bella when she left him for Edward. It took time, but Jo finally healed his heart.

"I thought that Rachel was close with Kim and Emily," Jacob said softly.

Paul rolled his eyes. "They're friends only because they're imprint's of the pack. Still, she's not really herself around them."

"Rachel is like me. She'll only show her true colours around those whom she's most comfortable with; me, her family and subsequently, Jo. Besides, the two women are pretty similar."

Jacob hadn't noticed it before. He looked over to where Billy was talking with Rachel and Jo. Billy had obviously said something humourous as both Rachel and Jo had burst out laughing. Jo grabbed ahold of Rachel's shoulder and spoke something to her, causing his sister to let out a loud laugh.

He watched as Rachel spoke to her again, causing Jo to nod. Gently Rachel touched Jo's stomach and smiled, as she shook her head in astonishment.

As Billy watched the two women speak, he glanced over at Jacob and Paul where they two stood silently.

"You know," Paul said, elbowing Jacob in the arm, "this means your Dad is going to bring up marriage sooner than later now that Jo is knocked up."

Jacob chuckled knowingly, putting his hand on Paul's shoulder. "He was talking marriage and grandkids shortly after I imprinted."

"So, you're saying that it's a possibility now?"

Jacob didn't answer but simply smiled and shrugged, causing Paul to burst out laughing.

"You're so whipped, man!"

Paul was about to speak again, but seeing Sue Clearwater walk out towards where the pack had been standing around, he paused, anticipating what she was going to say.

"Food's ready!"

Not only did Jacob and Paul give her their full attention, but suddenly the entire pack appeared around them. Although they knew the rules regarding who went first to the table, the inner wolves were starving. A simple command from Sam quickly reminded them.

"Elders and imprint's go first!"

A resounding groan came from the boys who for all accounts appeared to be grown men complaining.

Rachel chuckled and walked forward with Jo beside her while Sam assisted in pushing Billy towards the table.

"Grab me some extra food, baby!" Paul called out, just as Quil elbowed him and shouted how it wasn't fair. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed as her and Jo came up to the table.

Emily handed the two women plates and smiled at them.

"No matter how many times we reminded them, their manners and etiquette go right out the window the moment they have food in front of them," she said, glancing at the Quileute boys, nudging each other and standing around anxiously. "With the way they're acting, you'd think they are starving."

Jo smirked. "I can somewhat relate to that. I feel like I haven't eaten all day."

"Then dig in, Jo!" Rachel stated, handing her another dinner roll. "Cause, you know the moment those guys over there get to this table, the chances of getting seconds is slim. Besides, you're eating for two and being that kid is Jacob's, you've got to be starving."

Jo reached for a serving spoon and scooped some potato salad onto her plate.

"Jo, did you manage to get ahold of Julie from the clinic at the Makah reservation?" Emily suddenly asked, appearing across the table from Jo as she, herself began to fill her plate.

Emily was obviously appearing further along in pregnancy and it suited her. She looked good and although she complained about feeling nauseous, she still glowed. The plate in her hand was only half full, with small portions.

"I did," Jo replied, ignoring the fact that her own plate was nearly filled to the edges. "Thank you for the number. I'm going in next week for my first appointment with her."

"You're going to love her," Emily stated, smiling. "She's a wonderful midwife."

"You're going to have the baby at the Makah reservation?" Rachel asked, somewhat surprised to hear that Jo wasn't going to have the baby in La Push.

Jo nodded.

As far as Rachel knew, every Black baby had been born in La Push for as far back as had been recorded within Quileute history. It had become such a tradition that even her own mother insisted on continuing it after she discovered that she was pregnant with her twins, Rachel and Rebecca. As much as the Quileute midwives were hesitant to allow her to give birth in La Push and were tempted to transfer Sarah Black to the hospital in Forks, both Billy and Sarah were determined to have the girls born on the reservation, simply to keep the tradition. There was no medical reason to transfer her and the twins were born without complication.

So, to hear that Jacob was all right with having the baby at the Makah reservation was a shock to Rachel.

She looked at her father where Sam was in the process of pushing him along the table, filling his plate.

"Did you know this?"

"Know what?" Billy asked, smiling.

"That Jacob and Jo aren't having the baby in La Push?"

"Of course," he replied, knowing that Rachel was questioning the tradition within the family. Yet Billy and the pack knew the greater plan surrounding the day that Jo would give birth. It was all planned to keep Jo and the baby safe.

It still confused Rachel, knowing how important tradition was to Billy.

"It's their decision," Billy added. "The important thing is that the baby and Jo are healthy and I'll be able to hold my newborn grandchild in my arms when it's all said and done."

Rachel shrugged, agreeing with her father whole-heartedly, but still confused about it all. It simply didn't sound like Billy to dismiss something like this, nor like Jacob who was turning more into his father as he got older. Either way, she ignored it for the time being and went back to filling her plate.

As Jo scooped more potato salad onto her plate, a voice suddenly called out.

"Whoa Jo! Leave some for the rest of us, will ya?!" Jared exclaimed, as he cackled. "You're eating for two, not ten!"

His simple comment was suddenly taken the wrong way. Paul was quick to slap the back of Jared's head with his hand, causing the man to yelp out and curse back at him. Sam glared over at the group from where he stood behind Billy. The other elders also looked at the group in concern as it appeared a fight could easily break out. Sensing the possibility of phasing occuring, Sam stepped in front of where the elders and imprint's stood around the table.

"Shut the fuck up, Jared!" Jacob sneered while Jared growled back at him. Beside Jacob, Paul involuntarily growled while he glared at Jared, his fists clenched. Embry put his hand on Jacob's shoulder, sensing as much as Sam was at the hostility that suddenly broke out amongst the pack.

Quil merely stood back with Seth and the pair chuckled at the antics as though they were waiting for the show to start. Leah pushed them both aside, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the immaturity that surrounded her.

Finding all the attention was on Jared, Jo looked down at her plate. Knowing that she shouldn't be concerned about it, the fact that she was showing sooner, and gaining weight faster convicted her to put down the scoop in her hand back into the bowl.

When she felt someone's hand rest on her shoulder, Jo looked behind her and saw her Aunt Sue smiling.

Sue had known firsthand how Jo had bounced back from being sick with the werewolf virus. She hadn't eaten much and barely could keep anything down. To see her niece with an appetite and eating once again, was a relief. She too, was upset with Jared's rude and unnecessary comment.

"Jo, if you're hungry, eat," she urged softly.

Sam sighed, walking back towards Billy. "Those idiots over there can wait a bit longer now."

"They'll love that," Rachel commented softly as she smirked.

Jo glanced over at the pack, as they growled and glared towards Jared, as the man attempted to redeem himself somehow.

"Jo, I'm sorry," Kim said sheepishly. "Jared gets grumpy when he's hungry."

Rachel scoffed. "He acts more like a jerk if you ask me."

"Rachel!" Billy chided, shocked to hear the outburst from his daughter.

"I wouldn't defend Paul if he said something idiotic like that," she stated.

Upon hearing the conversation around her, Jo reached forward and grabbed a fork off the table before walking around Rachel. She watched as Jo headed towards where the pack stood.

"Sam?" Billy asked, concerned for Jo's safety knowing that there was an intense fight that was about to break out moments earlier.

"She's fine, Billy."

Still, Sam watched Jo intently. He wasn't the only one.

Jacob stared at Jo and moved forward, ensuring that none of his brothers would come near her as she had food in her hands. To his surprise, she stopped and scooped up a fork full of food and shoved it into her mouth before smirking at Jared. Not only did she do it once, but twice and then a third time, her mouth full as she smiled at him.

"Wow...Jared, this is so good," she mumbled, putting her hand on her stomach.

As Jacob smiled proudly at his imprint, he quickly glanced over at Jared, watching as his expression began as a longing for the food she was happily eating in front of him before he turned bitter. Behind him, Jacob could hear Embry chuckle while Paul simply smirked.

Finally, Jo turned and headed back towards the table to find Sam smirking and Billy covering his mouth, hiding a chuckle. Still, Kim appeared embarrassed while Rachel patted Jo on the shoulder.

"That was awesome! I wish that I had thought of it."

It was another agonizingly long five minutes before Sam invited the pack to the table. Jacob sat down beside Jo around the bonfire. When Jared walked past, he paused and glanced at Jacob before apologizing to Jo for his comment. Behind him, Jacob saw Sam watching, knowing that he had spoken to Jared prior to his apology.

As more of the pack gathered around the glowing fire, conversation and laughter increased. Embry sat on the otherside of Jo, talking animatedly about his last fishing trip with Quil, and explained how he somehow ended up in the lake. Jacob laughed aloud, as he listened to the story.

Jo turned to Jacob and gestured to him that she was going to grab another bottle of water. She stood up from the ground and walked around the legs and bodies that sat and reclined around the fire pit.

Jacob watched as Jo walked off just as Embry began speaking again.

"Jake, you and I have to go out fishing once more before the summer is out," Embry said. "Besides, who knows how often we'll get out next summer once when you and Jo have the baby."

Jacob chuckled and nodded. "We went out once this year, Em. I doubt we'd get out anymore than that next year."

Embry laughed. "You're probably right. Either way, we should do it."

"Totally. Let me know when."

"Next weekend?"

"I'll have to check with Jo," Jacob said. "With her being sick and all, we haven't been able to spend much time together."

"Man, you were with her every free moment you had!" Quil suddenly exclaimed from where he sat opposite of Embry.

"Jake's more whipped than all of us put together!" Paul announced with a laugh from across the fire where he lounged against a log. "He just needs the ring to prove it."

"Naw, Jake's not a jewelry kind of guy," Jared stated from where he sat beside Paul across the fire. "I bet he'd go with some sort of wedding tattoo on his finger. Besides, Jo already has a tattoo so she'd probably not be too opposed to the idea."

Jared's eyes brightened when he saw the woman in question coming back.

"I'll ask her!"

"Jared, shut your trap!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Boys, behave," Billy said, carefully watching the conversation progress to include Jo.

Still, Jared chuckled as Jo came walking back to the fire, her face illuminated by the flames. Jared looked at her with a smirk.

"Jo, are you going to get wedding rings or matching tattoos for you and Jake?"

Jared quickly stood up, and laughed when he saw Jacob begin to get up from his seat. By the look on his face, he knew that it was possible that Jacob would wrestle him, yet he was laughing as much as Jared was.

"What part of 'shut your trap' do you not understand?!"

Having missed the conversation, Jo's thoughts instantly went to 'Marriage'. Her quick presumption was that Jacob had spilled the beans when she assumed that he was planning on telling his father and their families first.

"You told them? I thought we were going to wait to tell them that we're married," Jo stated, crossing her arms in front of her.

Silence suddenly flooded in from the darkness around them. All eyes seemed to stare between Jacob and Jo. Jacob sighed, looking down at the ground beneath him before wincing and looking up at Jo.

"I didn't, Jo. You just did."

* * *

A/N - I'm so, so sorry for the delay. This has been the longest span between chapters that I've ever done. It has been one hell of a week. The best part is that, I found a house! I'm no longer going to be homeless come the end of June. Plus...I have an early morning flight on Friday to my brother's wedding in New Brunswick. I'll only be gone for the weekend so that'll be a whirlwind of a time. So, I won't get any writing done then. I hope to get a little done before I leave and finish it up early next week. But as it looks now, the earliest update could be Tuesday next week. After that, I should be getting my updates back to my usual timely manner.

I appreciate all those reviews and new followers and favouriters. They make my day each time I hear a new one come in. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story... It may seem that there is a lull in the main story line right now...let's think of this as the beginning of Act 2. I considered breaking it into two stories, but I thought...'what the hell! It's all the same story and not a continuation.'

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Jo didn't know what to say. The words simply escaped her as she saw the many pairs of eyes look between her and Jacob, some in shock, others in amusement and anticipation regarding what Billy Black and Sue Clearwater would say about this new revelation.

Jacob and Jo were married!

Jo could have even sworn that she saw Embry take a twenty dollar bill from a disgruntled Quil's offerred hand. Jo looked back at Jacob, waiting for his eyes to raise from the ground in front of him and back to her. When he finally looked up, Jo winced meekly before mouthing, 'sorry'.

Sighing aloud, Jacob stood up and shook his head before walking up to her. He was aware of the eyes that were on them and the fact that his father was most likely staring at him from across the flames.

"They would have found out eventually," he told her softly.

"But not like this."

Although they spoke softly, the pack could hear the words. It was Quil who spoke first.

"So it's true? You two are married?"

Jacob glanced at his father, knowing that Billy must have been wondering the same thing. Except, Billy's eyes were on the ground. Jacob turned his attention to Quil, seeing the exuberant smile on his face and silently nodded.

"What the hell, Jake?" Rachel exclaimed bitterly, causing the smiles that were on the pack's face to fall slightly. "Jo? Did you two take off for Vegas or something and not tell anyone? Cause, as your sister, I would've wanted to be there and I'm sure there are others here that must feel the same way."

Jacob quickly shook his head, noticing the similar expression on Sam and Emily's faces as well as Sue Clearwater's, Old Quil and finally, his own father.

"Jake hasn't left La Push since Jo's accident," Jared stated defensively on Jacob's behalf, looking at Rachel.

"And even before then, they were both around here," Seth added.

"So, when the hell did you two get hitched?" Paul asked, a smirk on his face as his eyes darted between Jacob and Jo.

"The night that I was infected with the virus," Jo replied softly.

Jacob watched as the pack looked between each other. To them, it didn't make any sense.

"How? You were at the Cullen's," Quil said, looking at Jo. "And then you were barely conscious for days after that."

Jacob sighed, and looked towards his father. "We recited an old Quilleute marriage rite that you told me about years ago."

Billy's eyes widened with recognition.

Silence fell over the group once again as each considered what this meant.

"Aren't rituals such as that only to be done by an elder of the tribe?" Sam asked, looking towards Billy and Old Quil.

"Jacob isn't an elder of the tribe," Old Quil stated. "But as the great grandson of Ephraim Black, and the rightful alpha of the pack, Jacob does hold a great deal of authority within the tribe."

"But that doesn't validate the fact that they got married without the eldership present," Sue added. "There are reasons for witnesses."

"For all accounts, Jo was dying," Jacob argued. "By morning, she wouldn't have been the same person that I knew. I was aware long before that day that she was the one I'd one day marry. And doing it then, at that time...it felt right. It may not have been done according to Quillleute tradition, but we wanted to be together in all manners of the word before...before anything changed."

Jacob reached back and took Jo's hand.

Billy hadn't said a word as he listened to the conversation around him. The fact that Billy hadn't spoken caused Jacob to be concerned. When he sighed, Jacob met his father's eyes.

"Jacob, come here," Billy said.

Obeying his father and elder, Jacob let go of Jo's hand and walked around the Bon fire, and past the pack members who watched him intently. When Jacob was standing in front of him, Billy tipped his head to the side and saw Jo standing beyond the flames of the fire.

"You may as well join him, Jo. This is just as much about you as it is about my son."

The moment Jo stood beside Jacob, she slipped her hand back into his own before Billy spoke.

"Now, I understand the nature of your relationship and the fact that the spirits preordained your lives in order to bring you both together at the optimal time in your life. The miraculous nature of that union is already being revealed with the coming arrival of my first grandchild.

"At the same time, you know that the rituals that surround our tribe are sacred. They hold as much weight within the tribe as the law's that govern the country. So, when one performs a ritual, especially one as important as a marriage rite, it isn't to be taken lightly."

"Dad..."

Billy put up his hand, interupting Jacob's argument.

"Jacob, let me finish."

"As an elder of this tribe, you should have seeked our guidance and permission prior to performing such a ritual. But as your father, I understand why you did it."

He paused and smiled at Jo before looking back at Jacob.

"I know how much you love her. I saw it on your face the moment when you finally decided to accept the imprint and as your relationship progressed, I watched as Jo began to fall in love with you as well. It may have been the imprint that initially pulled the two of you together, but I could see the genuine love that came from that supernatural bond.

"I also saw the unsurmountable turmoil you experienced when you realized that Jo was facing an uncertain future. So, believe me when I say I understand your reasons."

Billy turned when he found Sue's hand resting on his arm. She smiled at him and nodded, just as Old Quil on the otherside of him, leaned over and whispered in his ear. Billy nodded, knowing now that what he had been thinking, that he and Sue and Old Quil were in agreement.

"As elders of this tribe, we will acknowledge this union to be sacred and that you both are married, but as your family, we're asking that you allow us the honour to to bear witness to a ceremony."

"It's not everyday that the great grandson of Ephraim Black and the future Alpha gets married," Old Quil added.

Jacob looked down at Jo standing beside him, to find that she was already looking back at him. He didn't even have to ask her. The smile on her face said it all.

Jacob turned back to his father sitting in front of them. He smiled and nodded.

"All right."

Although the ritual that Jo and Jacob had originally done alone nearly a month earlier had been special, there was something about having their family and pack present. As Jacob held onto Jo's hands, and looked at her smiling face while Old Quil recited words in Quileute, his heart thumped wildly as though he was seeing her once again for the first time. His mind quickly flashed back to those feelings he experienced when he imprinted on her. They had been around a bonfire at that time as well and although he regretted his behaviour then, he couldn't ignore the emotions that swirled around him the moment his entire world shifted.

Jacob had been so distracted by Jo that he barely noticed as Old Quil placed his weathered hands over their own while Billy spoke in Quileute.

"Jake?"

He quickly turned upon hearing his name being spoken and saw his father's amused face looking back at him.

"You can kiss your wife," Billy told him glancing at Jo.

With a smirk, Jacob looked at Jo and placed his palms on her cheeks before he leaned in. Jo reached up on her toes and fisted the front of his shirt as she pulled him closer, meeting her lips with his. A chorus of wolf whistles and cheers rung out before Jacob broke the kiss just as Sam clapped his shoulder. All around them, the pack stood laughing and smiling. Rachel hugged Jo while Kim offerred her congratulations while Jared shook Jacob's hand before Seth pushed his way towards him.

"I can finally call you cousin," Seth told Jake happily, as he shook his hand.

Emily appeared at Jo's side, pulling her in for a hug.

"You and Jake beat Sam and I to it," she said, smiling.

"It's not too late," Billy said, smirking. "We're on a roll here."

Emily laughed and shared a look with Sam. "My family would kill me if we were to be married before our wedding day. We only have a month more to wait anyways."

"And we're in no rush to get married," Rachel stated, looking over at Paul who silently agreed. It was already known to the pack that the couple had discussed it long ago. "I'd like to finish university first. In the meantime, Paul and I will simply enjoy being aunt and uncle to our new niece or nephew."

Paul leaned in to Jacob and nudged him with his elbow. "Let me know if you need any pointers for your wedding night Jakey-boy."

"Shut up Paul," Jacob quickly retorted, although he was smiling as he spoke.

Paul feigned his innocence. "Oh, don't tell me I'm too late for to tell you about the birds and the bees."

The pack laughed aloud, as Jacob pushed Paul playfully away from him. Jo watched and laughed along with them.

"Jo," Billy said, catching the woman's attention. He reached out his hand towards her, in which she took and stepped closer to him. "I know it doesn't need to be said, but I think of you as one of my own daughters. Know that you were a part of this family long before today."

"Thank you Billy," Jo said, as she smiled and squeezed his hand. "That means a lot to me. I came to La Push without knowing whether or not I had family out here. I found more than that."

Billy chuckled and nodded. "You certainly did."

He cleared his throat before he continued.

"Michael Clearwater was a good man and from what I've seen reflected through you, he was an excellent father. I'm not wanting to take his place, but you're more than welcome to call me Dad."

Tears welled up in Jo's eyes as she heard Billy speak about her dad. Hearing the offer that he gave her caused Jo to suddenly wrap her arms around Billy's neck. The gesture caught Billy by surprise and knocked his hat off his head. Billy put his arms around her.

"Thank you Dad," Jo whispered by his ear, feeling his long hair under her fingers. Memories of her father's own long dark hair flooded her mind.

Billy's eyes pinched shut upon hearing the emotion in Jo's voice and he squeezed her tighter.

Jo felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she pushed herself up to see Jacob smiling down at them.

"You have yourself a beautiful wife, Jacob," Billy said as he smiled to him, and winked at Jo.

"I have to agree with you, Dad."

"So, where are you two going to be living?" Jared asked from across the bonfire, as he sat back down.

Jacob glanced at him before looking back at Billy. He smiled knowingly back at his son as Jacob looked at Jo.

"Actually, I was wanting to keep it a surprise but considering everything tonight..." He paused, looking over at Sue before he turned back to Jo. "I bought the property that your father owned prior to him leaving La Push. It's just a few acres but it's ours."

The shock was evident on Jo's face. "What?"

Jacob smiled and began to explain.

"Following your father's disappearance, it went to Harry Clearwater. But considering it belonged to your father, Sue, Seth and Leah decided to give it to you."

"It's what your Uncle Harry would have done," Sue added, with a smile.

"We only have to pay the fees to get everything transferred to us along with the taxes owing on it."

"You're serious?" Jo asked, glancing between her Aunt Sue and Jacob.

Jacob nodded, happily. "It even borders Black property."

"So, in many, many years when Jake inherits the land, your property will grow and you will have more to leave for your children and grand children," Billy said, tears in his own eyes.

Jacob smiled.

"And...there is already a building on the property. It needs a lot of work, but it's nothing that I can't handle. With the savings I've been putting aside for the past few years, I want to put on a garage beside it so I can work from home in my spare time."

"Savings? But, Jake you don't work."

"The elders have been paying us a small wage since the patrols take us away from having steady jobs," he replied. "And having the garage will allow me to bring in my own additional income to support my family...you and the baby."

Jo opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

Jacob shrugged. "Think of it as a wedding present."

Jo chuckled. "But I have nothing for you."

Jacob reached forward and put his hand on her stomach. "Jo, you certainly do."

She smiled and leaned in, wrapping her arms around Jacob's neck.

"I told you not to worry," Jacob said into her ear.

* * *

The building appeared to be more like a shack. But Jacob could envision exactly what he was intending it to be like when they were done with it. Paul agreed to help him when he could as well as Sam, provided that neither the pack nor Emily was needing him. Unfortunately, more often than not, Jacob was working on his own. It wasn't until Billy suggested to Jacob to enlist the help of his cousin, Collin Littlesea and the Clearwater's cousin, Brady Fuller that work seemed to be getting done faster. Although the two boys were young, they could use a hammer and enjoyed Jacob's leadership and looked up to him. They seemed to hang on every word that Jacob spoke. Jacob paid them for their time and fed them.

In the meantime, Jacob and Jo had been staying in Rachel's old room while she had gone back to school in Seattle. For the time being, it worked. Jacob continued his patrol schedule and when he wasn't working with the pack, he was at the property. At the same time, Jo assisted Emily who had been feeling more and more exhausted as her pregnancy wore on. She couldn't bake and cook for the pack as much as she could earlier, so Jo took on a greater portion of the workload. After a few weeks of doing Emily's jobs, Jo came to realize how much she hated it. It wasn't so much the baking part; that she enjoyed. It was the fact that more often than not, it was a thankless job and she was left with the pack's mess that they would leave behind. She didn't know how Emily did it, because Jo certainly didn't have the same drive to take care of the pack as she did. For now, she was simply helping out a friend.

In an effort to get ahead, Jo had been busy baking all afternoon, stocking Emily's freezer for both of their benefits. Sam and Emily were getting married in less than a week and Emily had done a lot of baking a month earlier in anticipation of everything going on, but the supply had begun to dwindle. Emily had worked alongside her for a while, but eventually had to sit down to rest. Jo forced her to go take a nap, allowing Jo to finish up.

She was nearly done when the telltale sounds of the pack returning could be heard through the small kitchen window.

"Holy shit! This hurts like hell!" Jared exclaimed as he limped into Emily and Sam's small home with one arm wrapped around Quil's shoulder.

"Stop acting like such a baby," Quil moaned.

Jo knew well enough that whatever injury Jared had, would be healed within the hour. Long gone were her feelings of sympathy for the men of the pack who endured short term pain.

"Please, keep it down! Emily's resting!" Jo exclaimed from the kitchen, just as Sam walked in behind Quil and Jared.

Although the other two didn't hear Jo's warning, Sam had and slapped Quil on the back of the head as he laughed at Jared's pain. Quil cursed before Sam warned him to keep his voice down before he quickly left the room to check on his imprint. Disgruntled, Quil led Jared to a chair and dropped him onto it. Jared winced, lifting his leg up onto an empty chair and inhaled. All thoughts of pain quickly vanished as his stomach became priority.

"Something sure smells good in here."

Quil nodded in agreement.

The pair looked around the long wooden table in front of them finding nothing that could be the source of the mouthwatering smell.

Following his nose, Quil walked into the kitchen. He saw Jo as she stood at the counter with her back towards him, scooping batter into an empty muffin tray. The radio played softly in the corner and Jo hummed along with the song. Quil looked around, finding the cooling rack covered in nearly two dozen muffins. Beside it, freezer bags were full of muffins of various types.

Before Jo had the chance to know what was going on behind her, Quil grabbed a freezer bag and tucked it beneath his arm. With his free hands, he grabbed four fresh muffins from the wire rack, shoving one into his mouth before grabbing one more. Quickly, he turned and left the room. He smirked at Jared with his cheeks stuffed. Jared smiled broadly, holding open his hand as Quil silently tossed two muffins towards him. He caught them both effortlessly and quickly shoved one into his mouth as Quil pulled out the chair across from Jared to sit down.

In the kitchen, Jo opened the oven door and slid the muffin pan into it before reaching into the cupboard to pull out a plate. Knowing Emily's routine and that Quil, Jared and Sam must be hungry, she intended to fill the plate with fresh muffins. Except, when she turned, she wasn't expecting the cooling rack to be missing more than a few. Not only that, but an entire freezer bag was missing.

"Oh, hell no, they didn't," she mumbled, feeling her anger build as she heard the quiet banter going on in the other room between Quil and Jared.

Sighing angrily, she forced herself to place the ceramic plate onto the counter as gently as possible before she stormed out to where Quil and Jared were sitting.

Sure enough, there was the freezer bag, now nearly empty and the two men sitting shirtless with their mouths full.

"You have got to be frickin' kidding me!" She exclaimed, causing both Quil and Jared to turn to her in concern.

Jared swallowed, completely oblivious to the reason behind her outburst.

"What's wrong, Jo?"

"You two jackass's just finished off an entire tray of muffins!"

Quil winced, sensing her anger in her eyes and voice.

"We didn't take an entire tray," he admitted, gently. "I left a couple behind."

"Emily is cool with us taking more than a few, Jo," Jared argued. "We work hard for the tribe and we need to keep up our energy."

"I don't care! I. Am. Not. Emily. I've worked all afternoon so that I can freeze those for when she has the baby, and you idiots are eating them all up!"

"It's no big deal," Quil said, shrugging. "You can just make more."

Jo's chest heaved as she clenched her fists at her side. Finally, she simply threw them up in the air in surrender.

"Fine! Eat them all up and see what your brothers have to say about it! Because I am not making any more. I give up!"

Sam, overhearing the outburst from down the hall walked into the room and crossed his arms. Seeing Jo obviously extremely upset and the two pack members sitting at the table doing nothing about it concerned him.

"What's going on here?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Jo's overreacting."

Jo harrumphed and glared at Jared. "I am not overreacting! You two are acting like pigs without any common courtesy to think about the time that I put into those muffins that you are eating up!"

Although Sam knew the appetites that the pack had, he was also aware that they often snuck food out of the kitchen. Sometimes Emily was aware of it and other times, she didn't. Either way, Emily was all right with it, yet it was obvious that Jo wasn't as understanding as his own imprint.

Plus, he knew from Jacob's memories that Jo's emotions were in full swing since she had become pregnant. She could cry at the drop of the hat and then verbally chew Jacob out the next minute.

"Quil and Jared, you two are cleaning up the kitchen the moment that Jared's ankle is better," Sam told them sternly.

The pair instantly sat up straighter. "Sam, what the hell?"

"We're not going to let pregnant imprint's take care of us constantly. Complain about it and you'll be baking next."

Sam turned to Jo, seeing the aggitation in her stance.

"You've been working all afternoon. Sit down and put your feet up. Let these two take care of the rest."

Jo shook her head. "I need to make sure the last of those muffins get into the freezer before anymore get eaten up."

She turned to head back into the kitchen when she suddenly gasped, instantly stopping herself in her tracks. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, while Sam was instantly at her side.

"Jo? Are you all right?"

She turned to him, seeing that not only was Sam beside her but somehow both Quil and Jared had made their way up to her, both with expressions of concern on their faces.

"I..I..uh..don't know," she replied.

Sam looked to Quil. "Get Jacob back here."

Quil nodded and raced out for the door, most likely not even bothering to change before phasing the moment his feet stepped off the porch.

Sam looked to Jo. "You really should sit down."

As Jo took a step, she felt it again, this time closer to her hip. Although she didn't gasp or make any indication that something was wrong, it was evident on her face that something wasn't right.

"Should we get Sue?" Jared asked his alpha, as he limped next to Jo, while Sam led her to the couch to sit.

Before he could answer, Emily appeared in the hallway obviously overhearing that something was wrong with Jo.

"Jo? Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly as she sat down on the couch. Jo ran her hands soothingly over her stomach while Emily walked over to them and sat down beside her.

Her pregnancy had been proceeding normally. She had an ultrasound a few weeks prior simply to give an estimated due date. It was the same date that the pack and the Cullen's had been using as a time frame of when the werewolves would return in a renewed and possibly larger attempt to eradicate the shape shifters and the vampires. It had also shown absolutely nothing to be concerned about. The baby was growing and it was found to be perfectly healthy. To suddenly have something wrong scared Jo to death.

"Are you in any pain?"

Jo shook her head numbly. "Not really. It just took my breath away."

"And this is the first time it's happened?"

Jo nodded as she took a deep breath as the sensation occured once again, just as the sound of fast moving bare feet ran up the porch steps and into the house. Jacob was out of breath as he quickly moved towards Jo while zipping up his shorts.

"Quil told me that something was wrong with Jo and the baby," he said, glancing from Jo to Sam who stood above where Jo and Emily sat on the couch together. "What's going on?"

"We don't know," Emily said softly, before she put her hand on Jo's stomach.

"Should I get Sue?" Jared asked once again, standing firmly on two feet to indicate that his ankle had healed.

Before anyone could answer, Jo felt it again and looked to Emily when the woman began to chuckle as she shook her head.

"No, everything is fine," she said, before looking up at Jacob. "Jake, put your hand right here."

Slightly confused, Jacob sat down on the otherside of Jo on the edge of the couch and placed his hand over Jo's stomach where Emily had indicated. It only took a moment before he felt the nudge. His eyes darted from Jo, up to Emily.

"Your baby is kicking," Emily told them, with a smile. She looked to Jo.

"I'm surprised that you're only feeling it now."

A smile grew on Jo's face. "I never thought that was what it would feel like."

"Jake, your kid didn't like how Jo was yelling at us," Jared teased.

"It's more likely that the baby was responding to Jo's elevated stress level," Emily corrected him.

"That you and Quil undoubtedly caused," Sam added, looking to Jared.

Jacob glared at Jared, who smiled sheepishly. "How were we supposed to know she'd not like us to swipe muffins from the kitchen?"

"Regardless, I don't want Jo to be stressed out by the pack and having to cook and bake for us," Jacob stated.

Sam nodded. "I agree. So, with both Jo and Emily out of commission, the rest of us are going to have to step up for the time being."

"Hey! Hold on a sec! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me unable to do things!" Jo exclaimed, pushing herself up to stand. Jacob met her halfway and took her arm. "Emily is further along so it's understandable that she doesn't have the energy to do as much, but I still do."

"Jo, if cooking and baking for the pack is going to stress you out, I don't want you doing it."

"Baking doesn't stress me out! These idiots and their behaviour is what gets to me."

"Hey!" Jared stated, speaking out of offence at being called an idiot.

Jo ignored him and crossed her arms, staring up at Jacob standing in just his cut off shorts in front of her. He could already see the expression of determination on her face. Jacob knew that she wouldn't back down. He could see Emily's amused expression from the corner of his eye and was certain that he heard Sam chuckle as he put his arm around her.

He sighed.

"So, what are you proposing?"

"I'll do any necessary baking and cooking to help out Emily back at your Dad's place," she told him. "I can freeze it there or you or I can bring it over here to put in Emily's freezer. This way, I still can get things done, and I don't have to deal with taking care of the pack. Emily can keep doing that. She has the patience for it; I don't."

Jacob glanced over at Sam and Emily, finding them nod at him in agreement.

"All right," he finally said. "But you have to promise me that you'll rest throughout the day."

Jo chuckled. "Your Dad is there. I'm sure he'll be ensuring that. And then, once our house is done, I can work there."

Jacob nodded in agreement. He had been working on the property almost daily. He was there when Quil suddenly appeared in the rear yard, completely naked to tell him that something was wrong with Jo. Jacob was about to phase but managed to quickly strap his shorts onto his leg before he took off running towards Emily's house. He had been thankful that neither Brady or Collin happened to be working with him that day. Seeing him phase into a wolf wouldn't have been the ideal situation. The pair were young and unfortunately his wolf could sense something brewing beneath the surface with them.

"About that," he began. "I don't want you coming by the new house anytime soon."

When Jo looked at him in confusion, he continued and looked to Sam.

"I've been having Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea helping with some work around the property," Jacob told him. "I'm not one hundred percent certain, but I've been noticing things about them and my wolf has been recognizing an active shape shifting gene within the two of them."

The news surprised all of them.

"Brady and Collin? They're what? 14 years old at most?" Emily asked, as Jacob nodded.

Sam looked at Jacob solemnly.

"I'll ensure to have the pack keep an eye on them when they're around La Push."

"I'll do the same while they're working with me," Jacob said before looking to Jo.

"If either of them phase while they're at our property, I don't want you anywhere nearby."

Jo understood his hesitation to allow her to be around Collin and Brady. Simply looking at Emily's face was enough of a reminder of the dangers of being around a wolf who was still unable to control himself. Being that Collin and Brady were so young and less likely to have self-control, made them a danger to be around.

Jo sat at the table with Emily while Jared, Sam and Jacob went outside to continue to discuss what they were going to do about Collin and Brady.

"But it doesn't make any sense," Jared said, looking to Sam. "Why would we be getting more pack members now? The leeches have been around for years."

Sam shrugged. "Perhaps the gene is activated with puberty. There are no other Quileute's who could possibly carry the gene that are old enough."

"If that was the case, we should have phased long before we had," Jared argued. "The Cullen's had been here for years before any of us phased and most of us were over 16 years old."

Jacob sighed and looked past Sam at where he could see Jo sitting at the table beside Emily. A smile was back on her face as she talked.

"Or it could be a sign of something else. The spirits may be telling us that we're going to need a larger pack to defeat the werewolves when they return."

Sam nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of. If the spirits are causing Quileutes to phase at a younger age because of what is coming, we're going to have be even more prepared than we originally thought."

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you for all the kind words and reviews. I'm not slowing down in my updating pattern. I've been taking a breather. I was at a wedding on the weekend and had an early morning, (5am Atlantic time) flight home after partying until 10pm on Saturday night. Getting to the airport to check in 2 hours early gave me maybe 3-4 hours sleep max that night. And there was no time at all the entire weekend to even open my laptop let alone think straight enough to write.**

 **Now that I'm home again, I'm hoping that things will run smoother and I can get back to my 2x a week updating.**

 **This is now my highest reviewed story that I've ever written and I'm just beyond amazed and humbled at the reception it has gotten. You readers are my biggest cheerleaders and I appreciate it so much. You truely are the ones that keep me going with the ideas, remarks and words of encouragement. You're the best readers a writer could have! :).**


	35. Chapter 35

Jo looked over at the oven clock for the third time in ten minutes. Jacob would be cutting it close. Of all days to be late; the day he was to be standing up as best man at Sam and Emily's wedding.

The Black's home was abuzz as the Clearwater's had come over with Charlie Swan to get ready for the event. Charlie was aggrevated as he was in the process of tying Billy's tie for the fourth time while Sue was in the bathroom, doing final touches on her make up. Seth stood on the porch, trying once again to get ahold of Jake.

Meanwhile, Leah had stayed back at her house intending to get ready there. No one argued with her or pushed her. There was a good chance that she'd not show up at all and no one blamed her for it. It would be a rough day for Leah. It was hard enough when she found out that Sam and Emily were having a baby together, let alone having to watch someone whom she once loved more than anything in the world, marry her ex-best friend and cousin. Although everyone was surprised when Emily went as far to ask Leah to stand with her as a bridesmaid, no one was shocked when Leah laughed at her and outright refused. Jo was glad that Emily hadn't asked her to stand with her. She was already feeling torn between supporting her cousin whom she had grown to love as much as a sister and a woman who was quickly becoming a good friend. Unfortunately for Emily, when it came down to it, Leah came first and Jo would stick beside her cousin. Jo considered staying back with Leah and hang out together for the day, but Leah quickly dismissed the idea and insisted that she went and had a good time.

" _Can you do just one thing for me?"_ Leah had asked Jo, smirking. " _Make sure that Seth and Jake poke fun of the god-aweful bridesmaid dresses that Emily picked out. Knowing her, it'll probably be some frilly canary yellow or peachy apricot colour that would make someone want to gag."_

Jo smiled, feeling slightly ashamed that she was agreeing to do this for Leah. Leah was right too. Jo had seen pictures of what Emily was having Kim and a few other friends of hers wear. In Jo's opinion, the bridesmaid dresses were hideous, but no one could tell Emily that. Sam was determined to make his imprint happy on her wedding day and with the mood swings Emily had been experiencing, the last thing he'd want is for someone to come up to her and say that the dresses look horrible.

When Jo had shown a picture to Seth, he winced, quickly agreeing with Jo's assessment and the decision to not tell Emily. Yet, he smirked when he said that he'd gladly poke fun at them with Jake on Leah's behalf, as long as the bride and groom weren't aware of it. The last thing he'd want is to endure the wrath of his Alpha.

Concerned that Jacob hadn't arrived back home before the wedding, Seth walked back inside and stood beside Jo to look out the window. He shoved his hands into his dress pants pockets and sighed. Jo glanced at him and smirked. She had never seen her little cousin looking as dapper as he had in that moment. The light blue tie paired with the crisp white shirt looked good on him. She was certain that he'd be one of the best dressed ushers at the wedding, but she was a bit biased.

"Jake's late," she commented, as Seth nodded.

"I know. I've tried calling his cell and it's going right to voice mail each time. Billy said that he was working at your new place."

"He wasn't planning on working there today. He was just picking up an order of lumber and supplies from Forks and dropping it off at the property so he can get started right away tomorrow morning," Jo corrected him, before looking over at the oven once again. "But it shouldn't be taking three hours to do it."

"No sign of Jake yet?" Charlie Swan asked, coming to look over their shoulders.

Jo shook her head and turned, as Billy rolled towards them in his wheelchair. He smiled at her.

"Don't you worry," he said, with a wink. "I'm sure he's on his way. He'd not let his beautiful wife go on without him."

Charlie shook his head in amazement and looked over at Billy.

"Wife. That's something I still can't believe," he said. "Jake's not only married but has a kid on the way too. It makes me feel old."

Billy chuckled. "Speak for yourself, Chief. Having kids and babies around is what keeps us old folk feeling young. And ironically enough, nothing makes me feel young more than knowing I'm going to be a grandpa."

"Yeah? Well, maybe somoene should tell Bella and Edward that," Charlie said. "By the sounds of it, they're not planning on ever having kids."

"Oh Charlie," Sue said softly, as she gently weaved her hand over his arm. "They're still young. They could still change their minds."

Except, they all knew that it wasn't the case. As much hope as they could offer Charlie that one day he'd be a grandfather, they knew that it would never happen. Bella's decision to become one of the Cullen's in every sense of the word, effectively ended the Swan family line through Charlie. Yet, no one could ever tell him that.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Charlie said softly.

Billy felt sympathetic towards his best friend. He knew the joy he felt when he discovered he'd become a grandfather. It pained him to know that his best friend would never experience that.

"In the meantime, I doubt my grandchild would mind having an extra grandpa around," Billy said, glancing over at Jo who nodded back at him.

Charlie seemed visibly touched, glancing between Jo and Billy's smiling faces. "That's...that's awfully kind of you, Billy. But I'm still holding out that Bella changes her mind. It'd be great if our grandkids could grow up together like Bella and Jake had."

Billy smiled sadly and nodded. "That would be great, Charlie. And I'm sure Jacob would agree."

"If he'd only show up," Jo said, looking back out the window. Billy's pickup still hadn't returned. "He's certainly going to be late now."

Sue sighed. "We will all be late if we don't get going."

The group seemed to agree yet as they all headed towards the door, Jo slipped off her black dress flats and headed back down the hallway. No one saw her disappear as they were all busy ensuring that they had everything while opening the door and proceeding to leave the house. When Jo reappeared, she was carrying a garment bag over her shoulder and a pair of black men's dress shoes in the other hand.

Seth paused at the door when he saw his cousin and walked up to her, taking the items from her arms. He instantly recognized them as Jacob's clothing Sam was wanting him to wear for the wedding and realized what she was intending to do.

"You're going to go get Jake, aren't you? You can't go out to the property, Jo," Seth reminded her, while she walked purposely past him. She grabbed a pair of work boots that she had a tendency to wear around La Push before she picked up her own shoes from the floor.

"Neither Collin or Brady are going to be there," Jo assured him, before taking back the garment bag and tucked Jacob's dress shoes under her arm. "Jake gave them the weekend off and chances are, Jake's over there and lost track of time. I'll bring his clothes to him and we will meet you guys at First Beach."

"Sam gave an order for you not to go there," Seth whispered firmly.

Jo scoffed. As scary as Sam appeared to the rest of the pack when he gave an order, he didn't scare her. Intimidated her perhaps, but not scare. Besides, from her perspective, Sam would probably want to have his best man at his wedding one way or another. There was no danger for her to be heading to the property.

She smiled at Seth.

"Since when am I supposed to listen to Sam? He's not my alpha."

Seth winced at her words, feeling the desire to not only insist that she obeys Sam's order but also his wolf's desire to protect her. She was a pregnant imprint but not only that, she was the imprint of Jacob Black; the Alpha by birth.

"Jake's not answering his phone and that alone concerns me," she told him, breaking through his internal argument.

"Then, I'll go with you," Seth stated, just as Sue walked back into the house.

"Are you two coming?"

Seth and Jo looked back at Sue standing in the doorway. Behind her, they could see Charlie putting Billy's wheelchair in the back of Sue's SUV.

Jo quickly looked back at Seth.

"You're an usher," she told him. "You need to be there early. Jake and I will only be a few minutes behind you. I promise we'll be quick."

Without waiting for another moment to pass or to allow Seth the opportunity to disagree further with her, Jo walked away from him and towards the door, passing Sue.

Her aunt saw Jo's hands full of Jacob's wedding clothes and the work boots on her feet that clashed horribly with her lavender dress.

"Jo?"

"I'm going to pick up Jake at the property," she called over her shoulder as she headed towards Jacob's red Rabbit.

She could feel both Sue, Seth and Billy's eyes on her as she opened the passenger side door and laid the garment bag over the seat before quickly closing the door.

"Is that such a good idea?" Sue asked, her voice laced with concern as she also knew that Jo was to go no where near the property. Yet with Charlie in listening range, she wasn't about to disclose the reasons aloud even though Jo was already well aware of them.

Instead, Jo looked over at her and smiled.

"I'll be fine, Aunt Sue. Just ask Seth," she told her as she walked around to the driver's seat. "I'll pick up Jake and we'll be there as soon as we can."

Sue and Seth walked over to her SUV and watched as Jo peeled out of the driveway in Jacob's Rabbit heading down the road towards the property.

"She said that Jake gave Collin and Brady the weekend off. They won't be there," Seth told Sue, loud enough that Billy could hear from where he sat with the window open in the backseat.

Sue sighed, looking at the vacant road where Jo had just disappeared down.

"Still, don't breath one word of this to Sam," Sue said softly to her son before he climbed into the backseat with Billy. "That'll be the last thing we need today."

* * *

Jo smiled when she saw the large wooden building of where Jacob's garage would soon be. It sat near the road; the perfect place for Jacob's auto shop business.

Following his decision to start the business, Embry and Quil had approached Jake asking if he'd want any business partners. If anything, the added manpower from the pair for any perspective clients along with their investment simply caused the project to move quicker. With assistance from Sam and Paul, the foundation and cement base had been poured, the building was quickly framed, and ceiling trusses and walls were put up. Boxes of siding and shingles waited on the ground for installation. All that was really missing were the two large bay doors that Jacob had put on order a few days ago. At the same time, he had been working on their home.

The last time Jo had seen the property, it was a vacant lot with trees along with a sad looking shack sitting further into the bush. Now with the soon-to-be completed garage, it completely blocked the view of the shack from the road.

Following the tire worn dirt path next to the garage, Jo could see the outline of the former small shack that Jacob was quickly turning into a home. Long gone were the curled shingles, broken windows and worn porch deck. The old wooden siding had been pulled down and new vinyl was in the process of being put up. The overgrowth had been cut back and a load of gravel had been delivered to the property to mark out a proper driveway and parking area from the garage.

When Jacob had told her of the plans that he had for their home, she couldn't picture it. It wasn't that she doubted him. Jo simply couldn't imagine what it would look like until it was right in front of her. Now, with it partially complete, she could finally see the vision that Jacob had seen weeks ago when he had spoken so excitedly to her about the plans that he had.

" _It already has three bedrooms, so there's no need to put on an addition onto it. We'll have plenty of space,"_ he had told her, as they had walked through the overgrowth towards the broken front door weeks ago. Jo had climbed the steps and peered through a dusty window that was partially boarded. " _Both t_ _he kitchen and bathroom needs to be gutted. Paul said that he's gladly do that for us and he knows a guy who can get us a deal on cabinets and a countertop._ _We may end up moving in without the kitchen complete though but I'll be sure to have it done before the baby comes._ _I'll need to replumb the bathroom but that'll be easy to do once Paul's done with the demo in there. According to Sam, the foundation is sound and that's the important thing. Everything else, we can handle. Sam says he'll help us out to get it done and get Jared in here too. Once the big stuff is done, you can decorate and paint it any way you'd like._ " He had paused, watching Jo with anticipation for her reaction. " _So, what do you think?"_

Jo turned to him and forced a smile. In that moment, Jacob could tell that it wasn't genuine and his own smile and excitement dropped.

" _What_?"

Jo shrugged before looking out from the porch deck out towards the road where the VW Rabbit sat. The open space was full of weeds and the house was falling apart.

" _I'm sorry, Jake. I don't mean to be a downer, I just can't seem to see the potential here like you can."_

Jacob had smiled once again, wrapping his arms around Jo from behind, and rested his head on her shoulder as they looked out at the yard. When he had placed his hands over her stomach, Jo smiled and covered his hands with her own.

"I _promise you, Jo,"_ he whispered to her. " _This will be everything we ever dreamed that it could be. It will be perfect for our family. We can stay here for the rest of our lives if you want to."_

Jacob's words that he had whispered to her weeks ago had come to pass. It was then that she realized how close that they were to having their own home. She could even envision the baby swing hanging from the tree branch high above or perhaps an old tire swing as the years go on. As Jo looked at the covered porch with the freshly painted railing, she knew that she'd be spending many rainy afternoons sitting in a chair listening to the drops hit the rooftop while her child would run around, splashing in the fresh puddles.

Jo smiled at the thought before looking around for any sign of Jacob. Billy's pickup was there, and had the load of lumber still sitting in the back.

She parked the Rabbit right beside the pickup and turned off the engine. She climbed out of the car and was instantly greeted by the tranquility of the forest. Birds sung, and squirrels raced around the tree tops, chattering to each other. The sound of the car door closing echoed around the otherwise silent property.

Knowing that they were going to be late, Jo quickly made her way up the front steps towards the front door and pushed it open. She was met with the fresh scent of sawdust and wood. Paul's scroll saw that Jacob had been borrowing sat in the corner along with a tool pouch and an extension cord. Jo walked into the kitchen finding that it too was empty. Sunlight shone through the window in the back door off the kitchen. Jo could see the beginnings of a deck where Jacob hoped to one day put a barbecue. The kitchen cabinets had been installed except the doors were still missing as was the counter. In the space where the fridge would eventually go, Jacob had placed a small card table and those that helped out would end up leaving empty beverage containers on it along with wallets and keys.

Jo walked over to it, seeing Jacob's wallet, cell phone, keys and a small box sitting beside them. She picked up the phone and checked it, seeing Seth's calls had been logged yet they had never been acknowledged that Jacob had seen it. Jo put it back down and went down the hallway, peering in each room and found them to be empty as well.

Coming back into the kitchen, Jo placed the phone back on the table and was about to walk back outside when the small box caught her eye. From her experience, it appeared to be the same size as one would use for jewelry; for a pair of earrings or a ring. Curiousity got the better of her and she gently opened it. Her breath caught in the back of her throat when she saw the ring.

A stunning, yet simple square diamond ring stared back at her. On either side of the diamond were two smaller stones set within what she guessed was either a white gold or silver band.

Jacob had told her that he intended to get her a wedding ring, but with all the added expenses surrounding the house, Jo knew it would be a while until he could make due on that promise. She was surprised to be holding in her hand what she presumed to be her ring.

Upon hearing the sound of a motor approaching the house, she quickly closed the box and placed it back on the table before heading towards the front door. Jo was smiling and was fully intending on greeting her husband before demanding that he got ready for the wedding. When she realized that the figure on the old moped was certainly not Jacob, her smile faded. She didn't recognize the young teen while he took off his helmet, yet she stepped off the porch as he approached the house. The first thing she noticed was his face was flushed, sweat beaded on his forehead despite the cool autumn breeze that blew in from the coast. As he held onto his helmet under his arm, his hands seemed to tremble slightly.

"Can I help you?" Jo asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm..uh...I'm looking for Jacob," the teen replied. "Is he around?"

Jo smiled politely. "I'm actually looking for him myself." She extended her hand towards him. "I'm his wife, Jo."

The teen boy smiled slightly and took her hand. "I'm Brady Fuller."

The heat the emanated from his grip was mirrored to that of the wolf pack. Jo's smile faded as the full impact of who he was and that it was extremely obvious that he was near phasing hit her. She pulled her hand back from Brady and attempted to make her withdrawal from him appear natural. All the while, she forced a smile on her face in order to not provoke any hostilities from him.

"You're my cousin," she told him, as he nodded.

"Yeah, Jacob told me about you. It's nice to meet you."

"So, what are you doing out this way? I thought Jake gave you the day off."

Brady nodded. "He did. I just came to get paid. He said he'd be here this morning for a few hours and that I could swing by."

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that," Jo stated, cursing Jacob for the oversight. Then again, she was never to come over while Brady and Collin were assisting Jacob.

"We're actually late for Sam Uley's wedding. Knowing Jake, he's probably somewhere getting ready for it."

Brady nodded reluctantly. Jo could see the obvious struggle he was having in controlling his emotions as he ran a shaky hand through his shoulder length hair. She wanted nothing more than for him to leave. It was dangerous for her to be around him and it didn't appear like he was in any rush to leave. The poor boy needed someone who could help him out right now and it certainly wasn't her.

"Chances are that he's already over at Sam Uley's place right now," Jo told him, hoping that somoene would be hanging back a bit before heading to First Beach. "If you want to find Jacob, you'll probably have some luck over there. I can give you directions."

Brady scowled as he looked at the pair of vehicles sitting in front of the house. He gestured to the pickup.

"That's the truck Jake's been using," Brady countered. "Whenever the truck's here, Jacob is here. Where the hell is he?!"

Suddenly, the trembling increased in Brady's hands as he fisted them in a feeble attempt to quench the unjustified anger that he was feeling.

"Is Jacob Black trying to cheat me out of my pay?"

"What? No!" Jo exclaimed incredulously, holding out her hands as she attempted to calm him down. "You know that we would never do that to you, Brady. Both Jacob and I have been very appreciative of the help that you've been giving him. If Jacob was here, you know that he'd pay you."

When it looked as though Brady wasn't eager to be leaving, Jo had to shift her tactic. There was no way she was willing to continue a conversation that was obviously becoming very stressful for Brady. The last thing she wanted was to be near him when he phased. Images of Emily's scarred face filled her mind and she put a protective hand over her pregnant stomach. Even as he stood a half dozen feet in front of where she stood at the bottom of the porch, Jo knew that she was still too close. If she was going to be on her own with him, she was going to do her best to prolong his phasing.

"Brady, are you feeling all right? You don't look so good."

As though he suddenly realized it, his face turned from anger to shock and the trembling of his muscles subsided again somewhat.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I...uh...I feel strange."

He hunched over and took some deep breaths.

"You may be coming down with something. Maybe you should head home and get some rest."

"Brady, you're going to be all right."

Jacob.

Both Jo and Brady recognized the voice. From out of the forest, Jacob walked out and quickly headed to Jo's side. He wore only his cut off shorts and mud caked shoes. Water beaded from his wet hair and down his bare chest. In his hand he carried his t-shirt which he passed to Jo as he stepped in front of her, effectively blocking Jo from Brady. He ran his hand protectively down Jo's arm as he turned to Brady. Jacob was aware that Brady's eyes watched Jacob's actions and seemed to recognize the authority within Jacob's stance as he stepped in front of Jo.

"My cell phone is on the table inside, Jo," Jacob said firmly, his eyes never leaving Brady as the young teen glared at him, his muscles trembling once again. "Call Paul to let him know we're going to be late for the wedding. And stay inside."

Jo didn't respond but gently placed her hand on Jacob's hot back before she quickly turned and made her way into the house, closing the door behind her.

For the first time, it felt as though she could breath once again. Jo sighed as she stood against the back of the door, hearing Jacob's voice speaking calmly and firmly to Brady outside. After a beat, she rushed for Jacob's cell and quickly dialled Paul's number.

It rang once before he answered with a chuckle. In the background, she could hear the roudiness of most likely the entire pack as Paul tried to shush them before he spoke.

" _Jake! You're so late, bro! You had better haul your ass down._.."

"Paul, there's a problem," Jo quickly said, interrupting Paul.

The man paused upon hearing the urgency in Jo's voice as did the background noise.

" _Jo? What's wrong? Are you all right?"_

"I'm fine," she replied, walking up to the window to see Jacob speaking to Brady outside in the yard. "It's Brady. I think he's going to phase anytime."

" _What? Where are you?"_

"At the property," Jo replied. "I'm inside the house. Jake is outside talking with him now. But Brady's pissed and can't keep still. Jake said to call you."

" _Shit_ ," Paul mumbled before he sighed. " _All right, sit tight and stay inside. Help is on the way._ "

Jo hung up the phone and looked back out the window, overhearing Jacob's conversation with Brady. The poor teenager had his head between his hands.

"This has nothing to do with me not being around to pay you," Jacob told him. "If not me, you'd be pissed at someone else for some other reason."

"I feel so strange," Brady moaned. "It just doesn't feel right."

"I know," Jacob said softly. "But it will get easier. Trust me. I know what you're going through."

"Don't tell me that you know what I'm going through!" Brady exclaimed. "You have no idea! This is not what puberty is supposed to be like!"

Jacob managed to smile. "No, this has nothing to do with puberty. This...is entirely different that was never covered in health class at school."

Brady looked up at him, a look of fear on his face. "What's wrong with me?"

Jacob walked up to him, a feeling of sympathy tugging at him.

It wasn't fair. Suddenly, Quileute boys were phasing at a younger age; another childhood existence and a life sentence was being instilled before the boy even had a chance to live his own life. He wondered how far off Collin was from phasing as well. Jacob had originally thought that phasing at 16 was rough. To experience it at barely 14 was unusual. But it was obvious that they were living in unusual times. He only hoped that Collin and Brady would learn to not resent it sooner than later. Jacob learned that it took Jo to come into his life for him to finally realize that being a shape shifter wasn't so much of a curse. He was really living a life; albeit not one that he ever expected. Now with being married and a child on the way while his home being built, life began to feel normal in the crazy world they lived in. It helped to forget the danger that would soon be encroaching on their land once again in a few months.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Jacob told him firmly. "None of this is your fault. There's nothing you could do to stop it."

"Stop what?"

As though the answer suddenly materialized from the forest, Jacob and then Brady turned as a wolf slowly walked out of the woods. First one, and then another finally emerged from the woods. Jacob sighed frustratingly, knowing that this wasn't entirely the optimal way of revealing the truth to Brady. But he knew that the presense of the wolves would serve to cause the change to occur faster. After all, phasing for the first time was all based on strong emotions and no emotion was stronger than that of fear. Jacob could sense it in the air as the pack approached them. The only problem was that they weren't expecting Brady to run.

Before Jacob could turn, Brady had raced for the front door to his home, pushing it open and quickly slamming it behind him.

Inside, Jo gasped and backed up, startled to see Brady panting and trembling as he stood with his back against the door.

"Brady, you can't be in here," Jo told him, nervously as her eyes took in the severity of the situation.

Brady was breathing deeply, his fists clenched and tears were in his eyes as he fought for control that he was slowly losing. Still, he stood with his back against the door, determined that nothing was going to get in the house. That act alone made Jo realize that the wolves were not going to provoke him at all knowing that she was in there with him.

For now, she was on her own.

"You have to help me. I feel like I'm going insane. There are big-ass wolves out there."

Sympathy suddenly flowed through her, hearing the desperation in his young voice. It tore at her heart. She knew what it was like to be scared to death. His world was about to be turned upside down and spun out of control.

"I'm sorry, Brady but I can't help you. The only ones that know what you're going through and who can help you, are the wolves outside," she told him, attempting to keep her voice strong despite their situation.

It was obvious that Brady didn't think that going back outside was an option.

A growl exploded from Brady's lips.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Not much to say here today... Except, please review! Thanks for the reviews - I love that I can take up your entire afternoon reading the stories that come into my mine. I just hope that it's a rainy afternoon or you're outside enjoy the sunshine while you're reading. I hope to update by the end of the week...or early Saturday.  
**

 **Welcome to all the new favouriters and followers. I hope you enjoy the ride - it's far from over...;)**


	36. Chapter 36

"Are you frickin' nuts?! I'm not going out there!" Brady shrieked.

While he spoke, the back door near the kitchen broke off the hinge and Leah ran into the house. Her eyes fell on Brady for a moment before she grabbed Jo's arm, pulling her roughly towards her and onto the ground. Brady's trembling increased with Leah's actions. Leah leaned over Jo, protecting her with her body.

"NOW!" Leah yelled loudly just as the front door burst open, knocking Brady to the floor.

Jacob ran in, quickly looked over to where Leah was blocking Jo's body before he rushed towards Brady who was shaking and growling as he pushed himself up off the ground. At the same time, a naked Jared, and Quil raced in behind Jacob and each grabbed Brady's arm.

"Get him outside!" Jacob shouted over Brady's growls and strong struggles.

The three men quickly pulled Brady off the ground and through the door. Knowing that he was near phasing, they tossed him off the porch.

Bones shifted, skin disappeared as fur covered his body and four paws landed on the ground. It took Brady a few seconds of growling before he realized that something was wrong. His ears went back and he whimpered instinctively as he watched the two naked boys in front of him jump off the porch and turn into wolves before his very eyes. Brady's tail went between his legs while the large wolves of Quil and Jared walked around him. Brady shook his head, obviously hearing thoughts and words in his head that were not his own.

Jacob glanced back at Jo, and met Leah's gaze. The woman nodded to him, seeing the desire to not only help Brady but also to see to his wife. Knowing that Leah was with her, Jacob slipped off his shorts and shoes before leaping off the porch to phase and join the others.

Leah looked back at Jo before she pulled her cousin in for a hug. Leah was never one who enjoyed being touched but the adrenaline of knowing a loved one was in danger simply pushed her over that ledge. It caught Jo off guard when she felt Leah's warm, strong arms come around her. It lasted for just a few seconds before Leah pulled back.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her eyes travelling down Jo's arms and legs. She knew she had pulled her towards her quite roughly, but it obviously didn't cause Jo any harm.

Jo nodded, yet her shaking hands revealed that she was still dealing with the extreme anxiety that she was prone to experiencing. Leah grabbed a stool from the kitchen and urged Jo to sit down. It took her another minute of deep breathing before Jo could finally speak.

"What are you doing here?"

Leah scoffed and crossed her arms. "I could ask you the same thing."

Jo rolled her eyes at her cousin before Leah answered her question.

"I was out running, you know, in hopes of getting away from all the disgusting marital glee that's around La Push today," Leah said, making a face as she spoke. "And I heard the guys phase in and when I realized what was going on, I had to get here. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Jo looked up at Leah, seeing a small smile on her face.

"Thank you," Jo told her softly.

Leah sighed, crossing her arms. "You're lucky that Sam doesn't know shit about this."

"What do you mean?"

"The guys kept Sam out of the loop. It's his wedding day and all, so they thought it best to not ruin it with this. He'd freak out and not in the good sense."

"It's not Brady's fault that he suddenly phased for the first time on Sam's wedding day."

"Oh, I'm not talking about Brady phasing. I'm talking about you somehow going against Sam's order and putting yourself in danger."

"I didn't purposely put myself in danger. And since when do I have to listen to what Sam says?" Jo argued, just as footsteps were heard coming up on the porch.

Jacob walked into the room, out of breath, trembling and wearing only his shorts. He hadn't bothered to put on his shoes since phasing back. He glanced momentarily at Jo before looking at Leah.

"Would you mind babysitting Brady and stay with him until he phases back? The guys and I have to head back to the wedding before Sam begins to wonder what's going on. I can take over afterwards and hang out with him."

Leah quickly agreed. She would usually be one to argue, especially when it came to the task of dealing with a new wolf whose temperament would cause her to lose her own control, but being that she was not wanting to be anywhere near that wedding, this simply gave her an excuse for not going. Not only that, but it was obvious to her that Jacob wasn't pleased with the situation that Jo had put them into and needed to ensure for himself that she was fine. She smiled weakly at Jo before walking out the door.

Jacob turned and closed the door behind him, before pausing and taking a deep uneven breath. The tension surrounding Jacob was palpable and if that wasn't enough, the glare he sent her caused shivers to go down her spine.

"I know you're upset," Jo began standing up from the stool, as she walked towards him.

Quickly, he put up his hand and took a step back. Jo felt the pang hit her in her chest at being rejected and she was certain that her reaction was evident on her face.

"Jo, don't come near me," Jacob said, his voice trembling as much as his muscles were. "I don't trust myself right now."

Jo paused and took a step back following his warning.

"Then, why are you in here?"

"My wolf...we needed to make sure that you're all right," he replied softly.

"I'm fine," she told him, as he scrutinized her expression, searching for any sign that she was lying. Finding none, he nodded and let out another trembling sigh.

"Jake, I'm sorry..."

"You don't know how pissed off I am right now," he snapped, cutting her off. "You deliberately put yourself in danger by coming here."

He paused, glancing down at her stomach.

"Not only that, but you put our child in danger."

With those words, he took another cautious step back in an attempt to calm his anger. He closed his eyes and concentrated on calming down for Jo's sake.

"I was worried about you. You weren't answering your phone and you were late for the wedding. I never thought that Brady would be here today. You said that you had given him the day off," she argued.

His muscles seemed to relax as he turned his eyes towards her's.

"You were worried about me?"

She nodded as Jacob sighed.

"Jo, you know that I can take care of myself."

"Maybe so, but when have you ever not responded to my phone call? A part of me thought the worst. We know that the werewolves are supposed to return someday. What if...? Jake, if anything happened, I couldn't live without you."

His anger faltered and his eyes softened as he realized the mental turmoil that she had endured while he had lost track of time and was washing up in the river, fully intending to come back home when he was done.

"You know a little about how my wolf and I feel," he told her.

Jo smiled weakly, putting her hand out towards Jacob. Her entire being ached for his touch and was desperate for him to not refuse her again.

"Jake, please," she begged softly.

Knowing now that he could control himself, Jacob walked towards her and took her hand before running his palm up her arm and to her neck. He felt her skin respond to his touch as her breath hitched in her throat at the sensation their contact caused.

Jacob's mouth suddenly landed on hers, catching her by surprise. The demand and intensity caught her off guard as well as the growl that emitted from the back of his throat as he sucked and nipped at her lips. Jo whimpered in response, having come to learn that she simply melted into Jacob's will the moment he'd growl deeply at her. It had never been in aggression but simply affection and desire. Sometimes it was a sign of dominance; something that Jacob's wolf seemed to strive for unconsciously.

Jacob's hands entangled themselves in Jo's curled hair while Jo slid her own hands up the hot surface of Jacob's muscular chest. Jo felt his skin tremble under her touch and she felt empowered by the control that she had over his body.

It was another moment before Jacob broke the kiss. He leaned in and left chaste kisses on her cheeks, her nose and chin. The sensation caused Jo to giggle lightly before his nose trailed down her neck and to her shoulder. He placed his large hand over the visible bump on her stomach.

"You have no idea how close I was to loosing you both," he whispered breathlessly into her ear, as he inhaled the scent on her neck. "I'm still pissed that you were so careless to think to come here, but my wolf is more concerned with ensuring that you and the baby are fine."

"I'm so sorry, Jake. You know that I wouldn't have come if I knew that Brady would be here," she told him softly, as she felt his nose trail down her neck and heard him inhale deeply to reassure both the man and the wolf. "Jacob, I'd never do something reckless or dangerous to hurt you or to put myself or our baby in danger."

He paused and turned his head to look into her eyes, seeing the tears that were there upon the mention of the baby.

The baby was such a miracle that Jo treasured the life that she carried more than any material thing in the world. Having finally seen the evidence of that life on an ultrasound screen the week before, it made the pregnancy become even more real. Jacob had smiled broadly the entire time as the technician would point out hands and feet and both Jo and Jake were amazed when they visually saw the heart beating and heard the sound it emitted at the same time.

For something that she never thought she'd have in her life being seen on a small black and white screen overwhelmed her to the point of tears of joy. Now knowing that she could have lost that baby following an error in judgment on her part, made her sick to her stomach.

Jacob seemed to see the pain on her face and felt it tug at him through the imprint. He leaned in and kissed her lips once again.

"I know that you wouldn't," Jacob said softly, as he sighed, feeling the pain melt off of Jo as much as the anger had fallen off of him. Being in Jo's presense seemed to calm him.

"One thing I don't understand is, how did you manage to get around Sam's order?"

Jo shook her head. "Leah said something similar. I still don't understand what you two mean. From my perspective, I was concerned that you weren't answering your phone and that you were late for the wedding. So, I came here. To hell with what Sam says. You are more important to me than listening to what Sam tells me to do or not do."

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose, not believing how easy Jo had made it sound. It wasn't that simple. There was no way that the wolves or imprint's could ever get around such an order, yet somehow, she had.

"But Jo, he gave you an alpha order. Everyone has to obey an order like that; the pack and imprint's. The wolves feel compelled to obey regardless of the circumstances and the imprint's have no choice but to follow the alpha's directions. Sam is in charge of the entire pack structure. It's hard to explain. It should be an instinctual thing to follow Sam."

Jo sighed, explaining to Jacob that she had never felt an obligation or inclination to obey Sam's order. It confused Jacob, yet it wasn't something that he could simply discuss with Sam. The Alpha male would instinctively take it as insubordination and see it as a threat to his leadership. Jacob was determined to spare Jo from the wrath that Sam could inflict on her because of this and hoped that the rest of the pack would support him. Jacob realized that he could be treading onto some pretty serious ground.

Jacob pulled Jo into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. As confused as he was regarding Jo's lack of desire to adhere to Sam's order, he was determined to keep her safe from the repercussions.

A part of Jacob wondered if this would have been such an issue if he had taken up the position as Alpha when it was first offered to him. He didn't want it then and even now, Jacob wasn't certain if he wanted it or if he was even ready for it. He knew that when Emily had become pregnant that Sam was eager to relinquish the position to Jacob, if he had wanted it. But now, with the threat of the werewolves, Jacob realized by hearing Sam's thoughts that he wasn't in any rush to change the leadership control. Sam had come to enjoy the power that came with being alpha.

"Are you still angry?" Her soft voice asked into his shoulder, as she held onto him.

"Not so much anymore," Jacob replied honestly. "I'm more concerned about how Sam is going to take this. No one has ever disobeyed an alpha order."

"What can Sam do?" Jo asked, incredulously as she looked up at Jacob. "I'm not a wolf under his command."

"True," Jacob stated. "I guess we can figure this out while he's away on his honeymoon. I doubt he'll be phasing today being it's his wedding day and all."

Jo agreed as she pulled away from Jacob, and told him she'd run out to the car to pick up the clothing she had brought along for him to change into. When she briefly left the house, Jacob turned to pick up the door that Leah had broken off the hinge and pushed it into the frame. It was then that he turned to the table where he earlier had placed his belongings prior to him disappearing into the woods to take a quick bath in the river a few kilometres in. He had never expected Jo to show up otherwise he wouldn't have left the small ring box on the table. Jacob picked it up, hearing the car door close outside and smirked.

He knew Jo well enough that if she had seen it, she'd be so curious that she would have checked it out. Quickly, he shoved it into the pockets of his cut offs just as Jo walked back in.

Jacob met her halfway and lightened her load by taking his dress shoes from her while she held the garment bag up and unzipped it prior to pulling out the dress shirt. Quickly, he put it on while Jo pulled the pants that were neatly hung over the hanger.

"I do hope you're wearing underwear today," she told him, while Jacob smiled cheekily as he undid the button and zipper on his cut offs.

"Why, Mrs. Black, would you be disappointed if I was?"

Jo smirked at his flirty question. "Shut up."

Indeed he had been wearing underwear. He passed her his cut offs while he pulled on the pants and tucked in his dress shirt. The collar was turned up as he finished by pulling the tie over his head and the collar. Jacob turned, allowing Jo to reach up and adjust the collar and tie beneath his neck to ensure it looked right. As she reached up, the cut offs that were held in one hand turned upside down and the contents from the pockets fell onto the floor.

Jo looked down between them upon hearing the gentle clunk of the small black box hitting the plywood floor.

"Now, where did this come from?" Jacob asked aloud, feigning confusion as he crouched down to pick it up.

Rather than standing back up immidiately, he opened it up and smiled as he looked up at Jo.

"Do I need to tell you what's in this box or do you already know?"

Jo winced and smiled. "I may have snuck a peek when you were out."

Jacob nodded knowingly and chuckled. "I thought as much. But nevertheless..."

He pulled the ring from inside the box and held it between his thumb and index finger before he stood up in front of Jo.

"This ring belonged to my grandmother. It was her wedding ring that Grandpa Black had given to her," he told her.

It wasn't something that Jo would have originally assumed when she saw it. It made sense when he had said that he'd be unable to buy her a ring anytime soon. This was so much more special and priceless being it an heirloom passed through the generations.

"She passed away when I was eight and being that I was her oldest grandson, it was given to me. My Dad put it away for me for safe keeping. I had completely forgot about it until he gave it to me the other day. I now have a wife whose finger is still empty and I know that my Grandma Black would love to know that it belongs to another Mrs. Black."

Jo smiled, as he took her left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger. "It's beautiful, Jake."

He leaned down and was about to kiss her lips but instead whispered, "You're beautiful and I'd marry you a thousand times over."

Jo inched closer to Jacob, feeling that magnetic pull towards him that her body yearned for. With Jacob working so much on the property and running patrols, along with Jo's increased exhaustion, intimate and private moments between the two were scarce and Jo was starting to feel the affects of their dry spell. The imprint between them and the wolf was demanding for that physical connection.

The moment Jo felt Jacob's lips on her once again, she knew that they could easily drift into something more physical as she could also sense Jacob's desire through the imprint. Except, as she held onto Jacob's dress shirt, she was reminded that he would soon be needed at Sam's wedding that they were currently late for.

Reluctantly, Jo broke the kiss and sighed as Jacob growled in frustration as the reminder came to him as well.

"We need to go," she told him breathlessly. With a sigh, Jacob nodded.

Determined to get them out the door, Jo grabbed Jacob's cut offs from the floor and headed out the front door to wait for him in the Rabbit. Jacob let out a audible sigh and raked his hand through his hair, feeling the sexual frustration charge through him.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

The wedding had been a success. Like with every wedding, there had been issues that caused a few hiccups throught the day, but nothing major or critical and nothing more than a handful of people were even aware of. Jacob had managed to arrive just as the ceremony was about to begin. Later, when Sam questioned why he had been late, Jacob simply shrugged and smiled cheekily and told him it was between him and his wife. Sam rolled his eyes, smiled and mumbled something about newlyweds. Jacob quickly clapped him on the shoulder and winked.

Sam was in a good mood as he happily danced with his new wife inside the La Push Quileute lodge. Although Emily insisted on having the ceremony outside at First Beach, the fall weather was too unpredictable to ensure that their guests would be both warm and dry for the reception. Kim and Emily's bridesmaids had done a wonderful job in decorating the lodge to make it extra special for the couple.

The music played loudly and the open bar was kept busy as the party continued into the evening. At Sam's request, Jacob had disappeared to check on how Brady was doing. Sam had been informed that Brady had phased earlier in the day and that Leah had stayed back to help him shift back to human. But that was about all he did know. Sam wasn't even aware that Quil and Jared had been there at the time, let alone Jo. It simply left fewer questions and gave Jacob time to figure out what to do. No one had mentioned said anything to Sam and they all knew that eventually the entire story would come out one way or another. There were only a few members of the pack who were more capable of hiding their thoughts. In the meantime, the boys felt conflicted between hiding the truth from Sam and being loyal to Jacob.

As he sat at the table, Billy could see the invisible rift within the pack as they enjoyed themselves on the dance floor. While Sam danced happily with Emily, a few pack members tended to avoid even looking at their Alpha. To any other guest, they wouldn't have recognized it at all. Since Jacob explained to Billy what really happened, and told him that the pack were currently keeping the entire story from Sam for the time being, it was obvious that Jacob's decision was causing confusion and a disruption within the hierarchy. He knew it was only a matter of time before it all came to a head.

He glanced over at Jo who had been sitting beside him, keeping him company while Charlie and Sue danced with the group. The ring on Jo's hand didn't go unnoticed by her father-in-law. He smiled before he turned to watch the couples dancing when suddenly, Embry leaned in between Billy and Jo. He reached forward and placed a fresh ice cold glass of beer in front of Billy and smiled.

"Thanks, son," he said with a smirk. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I just thought that you'd be wanting something to drink, Mr. Black," Embry told him. Jacob had asked his friend to watch over his father and wife while he was gone. Watching Jo look at the people dancing, Embry nudged her in the shoulder.

"Hey Jo, would you be up to some dancing?"

Jo turned to him, seeing the broad smile on his face. She knew that Jacob hadn't returned yet. He had left just after the speeches were made and she had yet to get up on the dance floor. In reality, he feet had been killing her earlier and she was hoping to avoid dancing altogether. Since then, she had kicked off her shoes beneath the table and she knew that she had to stretch her legs. Jo had been sitting too long.

"Go ahead," Billy encouraged her, thinking that perhaps she was staying for his benefit. "Enjoy yourself."

"You sure?"

Billy nodded, gently tapping the top of her hand.

Jo smiled and pushed her chair out as Embry took her hand.

"I'm going barefoot," she warned him, as the song playing overhead suddenly ended and a faster one began. "No stepping on my feet."

Embry chuckled. "I'll try my best."

Billy watched as Embry led Jo around the tables and empty chairs before they finally made it to the dance floor. Both Sam and Emily had left to go visit with their guests leaving the floor with not too many people remaining. Embry and Jo's presence alone on the dance floor seemed to encourage the rest of the pack standing around to suddenly join them. Billy chuckled as he watched the boys laugh while they each attempted to show each other up with dance moves. Besides Jo, Kim was the only other imprint dancing with the pack and she kept close to Jared.

Billy leaned forward and took the glass of beer before taking a drink as Old Quil walked up beside him. The older man pulled out a seat to sit down. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Old Quil let out a deep sigh and spoke.

"So, Billy, where is your son this evening?"

Billy glanced over at the old man beside him before turning his attention back to the dance floor where the pack were dancing.

"He's helping Brady Fuller."

Old Quil nodded in understanding.

"I heard that the young man had phased. I also hear that your nephew, Collin Littlesea may be next."

"Your guess is as good as mine. The pack usually has a good sense of who is next to join them and so far they have been right."

"It's a shame that with all the sense that the pack has, that they don't recognize that their leadership is off balance," Old Quil said, watching the group enjoy themselves as Billy turned in his chair towards him. The old man was obviously observing the same as what Billy had been. "There is division and confusion as to whom to listen to and who to follow. With what is coming in the next few months, this could prove to be dire for the pack if it is not rectified soon."

"Jo went against Sam's alpha order," Billy told him blankly. "And Jacob has convinced the pack to keep it from Sam."

The statement caused Old Quil to look towards Billy in surprise before a small smile traced his features. "Interesting. It explains the disunity. This wouldn't have been a problem if Jacob Black hadn't refused to take his rightful place as the Alpha male."

Billy shook his head and sighed. "He doesn't want it."

"It is his birthright."

"And he is well aware of that, believe me. Jacob simply has no desire for the position."

"And what does his imprint say of that?"

Billy turned to Old Quil, slightly surprised that he mentioned Jo. "From what I gather, she supports him. I can't see her forcing or manipulating him into it. Why do you ask?"

Old Quil sighed and leaned back in his chair, watching the pack and Jo interact on the dance floor. Jo was surrounded by them, and it was obvious that they were gentle with how they treated her, but they teased her as though she was a part of the pack. Jo simply gave the same treatment in return to them, which garnered a lot of full blown laughter from the dance floor.

"I believe that based on the behaviour of the pack towards her, the fact that she indeed has the shape shifter gene and it has been activated, and that she's Jacob's imprint, I think that she is the alpha female," Old Quil stated, looking up at the pack enjoying themselves.

"Have you seen how the pack surround her? She's one of them. Although the pack are protective of Emily, they treat Jo differently than they would treat Emily. Even before Jo and Jacob imprinted, the pack were protective of her. When she first came to La Push and was in that car accident, they felt it. Originally, it was assumed that it was only because she was Quileute and later, because she was an imprint."

"But you're thinking that the wolves were recognizing her position," Billy concluded as he looked back at the pack enjoying themselves.

"There's never been an alpha female in the records before."

"There has never been a need for one," Old Quil said. "The pack is larger than it has ever been. There is a hierarchy within wolf packs and the alpha is always joined with a female who holds just as much power as he does."

"That would explain how Jo was able to defy Sam's order," Billy said, thinking aloud.

Old Quil nodded.

"It appears that despite Jacob's refusal of his birthright, his imprint has already slipped into her role as Alpha female without even being aware of it. She can ignore Sam's orders and we know that she has verbally insulted him in the past. No one would dare do that to an Alpha, not even an imprint."

Billy smirked. "She has a lot of the Clearwater side in her; loose tongued."

Old Quil smiled and nodded in agreement. "A good trait to have in an alpha female. The spirits knew what they were doing when they paired her with Jacob."

"It's a shame that he doesn't think he's ready."

"He is the great-grandson of Ephraim Black. Jacob is ready. He just doesn't know it yet."

* * *

"Hot damn!" Seth exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat in the Black's living room. "Did you see that play?"

Billy chuckled at Seth's exuberance as they sat in front of the television watching a football game. Jo walked past, briefly glancing at the score before making her way into the kitchen.

Jacob was out on patrol for the evening, leaving Jo at home with his father. Seth had come over to watch the football game with Billy since his mother was out on another date with Charlie Swan. He had finished his own patrol a few hours earlier and was looking forward to simply eating and watching football with Billy and Jo.

A fire crackled in the fireplace, warming the small house. Outside, the weather had recently turned chillier as a cold snap came across the state. It was earlier than most years and forecasters were already anticipating a white Christmas even with the holiday more than six weeks away. They were all glad that Sam and Emily had gotten married when they had.

The pair were scheduled to return from their honeymoon within the next three days. While Sam was gone, Jacob had ensured that patrols were being run and with no leeches coming onto their land, it was a pretty easy-going two weeks. No one had really spoken about what had happened the day of Brady's phasing. Jacob knew that it would be something he'd have to address sooner or later. He decided that he'd approach Sam about it a few days after he'd return.

It was on Jo's mind as well, but after many reassurances from Jacob that he'd take care of it, she put it out of her mind. She sat down on the couch once again just as there was a knock on the door. Seth made to get up, but Jo was already on her feet, despite her off centred balance due to her pregnancy.

"I've got it," she told him, squeezing his shoulder.

Jo walked through the kitchen and to the front door. The darkness of the night masked their evening guest so she flipped on the outside light, surprised to see Sam Uley standing on the porch. Her heart pounded slightly.

Jo opened the door and she forced a smile.

"Sam, what are you doing here? We weren't expecting to see you for another few days," she said.

It was obvious that Seth had overheard her words. He came to the door and stood behind her, knowing that Sam being at the Black's house when he wasn't expected home yet couldn't be a good thing.

Jo watched as Sam look over her shoulder and she turned, to see Seth standing in the kitchen, watching the interaction. Slowly, Billy rolled into the room.

Sam respectfully nodded to the elder in greeting. "Billy."

"Hi Sam," he said, although there was no smile on his face. "Jake isn't here."

Then again, Sam was already aware of that as he nodded.

"I actually came to speak with Jo," he said, looking back at her. "Privately, if I may."

"Uh, sure," Jo said, as she reached for her coat from the hook. She glanced at Seth in the kitchen, who eyed her nervously as she slipped her feet into a pair of boots before stepping out the door. Jo closed it behind her and pulled the sides of the coat around her. Not only was the outside air brisk, but the way Sam's gaze turned the moment they were alone, gave her a chill.

"What's going on, Sam?"

He sighed, clenching his fists. "I think you know what's going on."

Jo shook her head, put a smile on her face and feigned confusion. Jo began to wonder if Jacob even had the chance to speak with Sam since his early arrival home. "No, I really don't."

"Don't. Lie. To. Me. You disobeyed my order."

Each word was spoken as his forced them through clenched teeth.

It was obvious to her then that Jacob hadn't spoken to Sam yet about what had happened the day that Brady had phased and seeing the rage in his eyes scared the crap out of her.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Uh oh...please review. ;)**_

 _ **I've got a long weekend ahead of me here in Canada, so I anticipate getting some writing done this weekend so hopefully I'll have another update early next week. My original plan to have this entire story done before I move in a little over 4 weeks may not happen. But, that's no big deal. I'll work hard on it when I can, but understand as we go into June, my updates may be slower since I'll be having to add packing to my things to do.  
**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Billy pulled aside the curtains, discreetly watching the interaction between Jo and Sam. Although he couldn't hear most of the words being spoken, it was obvious that the conversation was getting serious. Sam's fists remained clenched at his side and at one point he ran a frustrated hand through his cropped hair. He knew that Sam was capable of maintaining his temper well enough but still, seeing him so angry made Billy nervous for Jo's safety.

It appeared that Seth was just as concerned. He appeared anxious as he paced within the small house. He knew that the encounter outside wasn't a good one. Unable to handle it much longer, he grabbed his shoes and quickly pulled them on.

Billy turned to Seth, seeing him moving towards the back door. He was trembling slightly.

"I don't like this," he stated, gesturing to where Jo and Sam were talking out on the front porch. "I'm going to find Jake."

"Good idea. Tell him to hurry."

Seth nodded briefly before dashing out the back door and into the darkness. Billy turned back towards the front door upon hearing the conversation suddenly get louder out on his porch.

He could clearly hear Jo's voice.

"Based on what I knew, it wasn't an issue that I'd be going out to the property. I didn't think..."

"You're right! You didn't think!" Sam shouted, quickly interrupting her. He took a step forward. "If you had, you would have known how stupid it was to go to the construction site but not only that - you deliberately disobeyed an alpha order for you to stay away from that place!"

Jo scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"This is pointless. Why am I even trying to explain my actions to you? This has nothing to do with you. It's between me and Jake!"

"You're a part of the pack which certainly makes this my business," Sam snapped. "I am the Alpha. Regardless, the wolves obey my commands and for their safety, imprints must also adhere to the orders I give them."

"That's bull shit and you know it!" Jo exclaimed. "Jacob's the true alpha and I shouldn't have to listen to any crap that comes out of your mouth!"

Sam clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, working on maintaining his anger. He'd never dealt with anyone within the pack who had tested his patience as much as Jo had. Although Paul Lahote came close, Jo was certainly pushing the line further than he ever had. Paul still listened and obeyed him when he gave him an order, regardless of whether he was happy about it or not. Jo simply had no desire to; she didn't care about what he said. From the moment that he heard her mention Jacob being the true alpha, he felt his inner wolf rise up to the challenge. Not only that, but Sam, himself found the statement vile in his own mind. Jo didn't even recognize him as being alpha and that was a problem.

"I. Am. Alpha," he stated firmly, clenching his jaw as he spoke. "And you will obey me. Until you choose to, there will be consequences to your behaviour."

Jo dropped her hands from where she has holding onto her coat tightly around herself. She felt as though she was being treated as a child who was being scolded. Jo couldn't help but laugh at his audacity.

"This is ridiculously stupid," she chuckled incredulously.

"Is it? Fine then," he stated harshly, nodding as he made his mental decision. "Since I cannot effectively punish you for your brazen act of disloyalty, I'll have to take it out on Jacob."

"What?!" She shrieked.

"You gave me no choice," Sam told her firmly. "Until further notice, Jacob will be running double patrols."

Jo felt her heart clench, knowing that it would be running the woods of La Push for nearly 18 hours each day. When he wasn't patrolling, he'd undoubtedly be sleeping as he'd be exhausted. It would not only put a strain on the imprint but on their new marriage as well. With a baby on the way and their home under construction, Jo knew that the stress for the both of them would be overwhelming.

"That isn't fair!"

"You're lucky that is all he's getting," Sam told her, glaring at her. "I suggest that you use your time away from Jacob to learn to listen to authority."

He moved to turn away to run back into the forest. Jo walked down the three steps after him before she called out to him loudly.

"Screw you, Sam! You're such a jerk! If I'm going to listen to any Alpha, it would only be the true Alpha, who is without a doubt not you!"

Sam paused, his back muscles trembling upon hearing the insolent tone in her voice. He took in deep breaths, determined to walk away from her following the outburst, but the wolf inside recognized her audaciousness and was determined to meet it head on.

Sam turned on his heel and stalked towards Jo, stopping directly in front of her before holding up his finger into her face. He snarled as his lips curled back from his teeth but Jo surprisingly never did flinch.

"Listen here, _girl_ ," he growled deeply, his eyes flashing a hue of yellow around his black iris as the wolf glared at her from just below the surface. "You are nothing more than Jacob's half-breed imprint. Stop acting like you are more than that."

Jo felt his words hit her straight in the chest.

An unprecedented anger rose within her. She felt the muscles in her arms tighten and fist clench. A feral growl came from deep in her chest as she pulled back her fist and quickly punched Sam in the nose. The loud crack of bone breaking echoed to the tree line around them while Sam stumbled back. Not only was he surprised that he felt the sting and blood begin to pour out of his nose, but also the fact that Jo didn't recoil in pain from punching him in the face.

Her chest heaved as she glared, narrowing her eyes at him almost daring him to say something more. At the same time, Sam wiped the blood from his face and growled. The wolf no longer saw her as an imprint, but a threat to his leadership. His muscles trembled and he was just about to phase when Jacob's voice boomed across the yard.

"Sam! Get the hell away from her!"

Jo didn't seem to hear Jacob's voice, and instead kept her eyes trained on the man in front of her. Her fists remained clenched at her side, her chest heaved in anger and the muscles in her her arms were taut. It wasn't until Jacob's warm hand rested on her shoulder that she seemed to snap out of the anger-induced haze and looked up to him.

A smile seemed to come to Sam's lips as Jacob protectively stepped in front of Jo. "You need to learn to control your imprint, Jake."

A deep, low growl vibrated from deep within Jacob's chest.

"You're right about one thing. Jo is my imprint. So I suggest that you back off before you phase too close to her and I'll have to rip you a new one."

Sam scoffed, wiping the remaining blood of his face.

"Please! You really think that you could take me on, baby Alpha?" Sam chided as he snickered. "You're weak. You don't have what it takes to beat me."

A sneer seemed to come to Jacob's face as he felt the muscles in his back flex, the wolf aching to get out to take on his challenge but with Jo right behind him, he wasn't about to loose control.

"I'd have a good time trying. For all those times when you talked down to me like I'm a lower class than you, you should have been obeying my commands. I'm the great-grandson of Ephraim Black."

Sam laughed aloud and snarled at him. "And you think that because of that, you are qualified to be Alpha? Jacob, for the sake of the tribe and the danger that is coming to us, you are not ready for the responsibility. You think that you can control the pack? You can't even control your own imprint!"

Jacob took a step forward and growled, his nostrils flaring upon hearing the shameful words towards his wife. From behind him, he heard Jo growled instinctively and step up beside him. Jacob turned his head slightly upon hearing her and strained to put his trembling arm out to the side, blocking her from moving any closer to Sam.

The anger within her eyes worried Jacob. Oddly enough, hearing her growl had caused a proud satisfaction to rise up within his wolf, yet it concerned Jacob, the man. She was behaving as one would expect from a member of the pack. He recalled Dr. Cullen's mention that the shape shifter gene was active within her following the werewolf attack, yet the fact that she was currently pregnant and any phasing could potentially harm the baby gave him enough cause for alarm.

Both Jacob and his wolf were deteremined to get her out of there.

"Jo," Jacob stated, his muscles trembling as he attempted to speak the words as tenderly and calmly as possible. Her eyes instinctively flicked up to him when he spoke her name and a look of confusion passed over her features as she relaxed.

"Get inside, now!"

He growled the words out, the tension in his body visible as he attempted to control the trembling of his limbs. Jo briefly met his eyes, seeing the odd ring of gold encircling his iris. She quickly looked between Sam and Jacob, seeing that both men seemed to be holding in their wolves that were pawing at the surface.

A hand quickly grabbed her arm and pulled at it.

"Jo, you have to move now!" Seth said urgently, as he pulled her back inside Billy's house.

As she moved, she noticed that around the yard, the entire pack in wolf form seemed to watch the heated exchange between the two men with great interest.

"If you want it so bad Jake, you're going to have to take it from me!" Sam snarled.

As the men continued to circle each other, their muscles trembling as their wolves were dangerously close to the surface, it wasn't until Jacob ensured that Seth had Jo within the safety of his father's house that he exploded. Sam phased simultaneously and the pair attacked one another.

Inside the Black's home, Billy rolled up to Jo as the door quickly slammed behind her. Jo let out a breath, calming her racing heart as she slid down onto the ground with her back against the door. Her hand went instinctively to her stomach, as she closed her eyes, trying to relax and calm her breathing. Seth was on his knees right beside her.

"Jo, talk to me," he begged as Billy anxiously passed him a glass of water for Jo to drink. "Do you need me to call a doctor?"

She let out a deep breath and shook her head, both for needing a doctor and the water to drink. Her hands were still trembling and she fisted them in an attempt to stop them from shaking so much.

"Are you all right?" Billy asked, reaching down towards her with his hand as he sat in the wheelchair. He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Jo, please say something."

"I'm...I'm fine," she said softly, looking down at her hand as she continued to clench and the slowly flex her fingers. "I think."

Seth looked down at her right hand, and suddenly recalled that she had punched Sam in the face. He quickly stood up, moving towards the freezer.

"Jo, be careful. You may have broken your hand," he said aloud while he grabbed an ice pack, as Billy reached forward, asking to see her hand.

The roars and snarls from outside could be clearly heard from inside the house. When the sound of a loud crack and then a boom shook the ground, Billy winced before sighing angrily while he looked thoughtfully at Jo's hand.

"They better not be destroying my yard."

Seth walked back over and passed the ice pack to Billy as the older man looked at Jo sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Her hand appears to be fine," Billy said, slightly surprised before looking at Jo.

"What? But she punched Sam in the face!" Seth exclaimed. "I heard the crack."

"I think that was Sam's nose that cracked," Jo said with a smile, taking her hand back into her lap.

"But that's impossible," Seth said, sitting back down beside her as the war raged outside. "She'd have to be..."

Jo's smile faded as a look of panic spread across her face as she looked up at Billy. "What's going on?"

Quickly, he shook his head, knowing exactly what she was concerned about.

"Jo, you're fine. You don't have the fever," he assured her with a smile. "You're not changing."

As Jo let out a sigh, Billy glanced down at her stomach and silently prayed that he was right in his assumption.

"But I was so angry," she said softly. "I've never been so angry in my entire life."

A loud roar coming from outside followed by the crack of a tree breaking echoed into the house.

"What the hell?" Billy exclaimed, as Seth quickly stood up and looked out the window.

He sighed.

"Jake and Sam are still going at it," he replied. "Looks like they've moved their skirmish into the woods. They took out a few trees in the process."

Jo pushed herself up to stand and her eyes widened at the carnage that she saw in the yard.

Seth opened the front door, the snarls, snaps and growls echoing from a great distance away. He walked out and Billy rolled his wheelchair out behind him while Jo followed.

The yard was a mess. The grass had been torn up in many places, tree branches had been snapped off, entire trees had been toppled and uprooted and unfortunately, Jacob's motorcycle had become a casualty as well as it sat in pieces near the shed. Surprisingly, Billy's truck, the Rabbit and the shed had made it out without any damage.

"They're going to kill each other," Jo surmised, shaking her head.

Seth stepped onto the grass to pick up a larger branch that had fallen near the porch deck.

"They're just arguing. They'll make up shortly, I'm sure of it. There are always fights between wolves within the pack."

Jared suddenly appeared, coming out from the darkness and carrying pieces of Jacob's motorcycle in his arms. He dropped the pieces and the mangled front wheel beside the porch and looked towards Jo, Seth and Billy.

"This is more than a little fight. I wouldn't be surprised if they did kill each other," he stated sombrely. "The way they were going at it...I've never seen Jake so ticked off. He's determined to fight Sam for the Alpha position but Sam's not relenting."

"He's fighting for Alpha?" Billy asked, surprised.

"It's a shock to the rest of us too," Jared replied, before looking towards Jo. "Seems like he had an incentive to do it."

Although no eyes turned to her, she knew that Jared implied that he was meaning her. A pit in her stomach grew knowing that if Jacob or Sam seriously injured themselves, she'd only have herself to blame for it.

* * *

Jo sat in the chair with Sue right beside her. She had come back from her date with Charlie the moment that Billy had called to explain what was going on. Knowing that both Jacob and Sam may return with life threatening injuries, he thought it best to have someone who had some medical experience. Seth had suggested seeking out assistance from the Cullen's, but Billy, acting as an elder thought it best to keep news of this altercation to themselves considering the sensitive nature. If Jacob was fighting Sam for the Alpha of the pack, it was none of the Cullen's business to know about it until the leadership was once again secure. He did assure Seth that if they did require more help than what Sue could offer, he'd certainly consider asking the Cullen's. Sue hoped that the wolves supernatural healing capabilities would be enough for Sam and Jacob.

Having heard about what Jo had done to Sam without any injury to her hand and the behaviour she had exhibited while confronted with him, Sue set about giving her a quick check up while they waited to hear news about Sam and Jacob.

"Aunt Sue, I'm fine," Jo said, as Sue pumped the blood pressure cuff around her arm.

"I know that you say you are, but I'm doing this simply to reassure myself," she told her as she put the stethescope's to the inside of Jo's elbow. Sue looked up to Jo's eyes as she listened.

"Have you felt the baby move lately?"

Jo nodded silently, causing Sue to smile. "Good."

As she waited for Sue to finish, Jo looked over at Billy as he sat in his chair with Leah holding onto his hand.

"They'll be fine," Sue told her as she placed her hand on Jo's knee, while seeing the guilt within her eyes. "And this isn't your fault."

"Because of the argument with Sam, Jacob is fighting for something that he never wanted. I shouldn't have said the things I said to Sam."

Leah had heard her words and scoffed from where she sat across the room. Sue quickly turned her head and gave Leah a stern stare, knowing her daughter didn't agree with Jo's statement.

Jo sighed and sat up straighter in the chair, while pushing her palm over her side as the baby moved within her.

"Jo, it was only a matter of time before this happened," Billy told her. "Being Alpha is Jacob's birthright and despite him saying that he did not want it, his inner wolf desired it. It may have simply appeared as though he was protecting you from Sam but to fight Sam for Alpha was entirely his decision."

It had been nearly an hour since Seth had left with Jared to ensure that Sam and Jacob hadn't gone too far and fought to the death. The two boys had cleaned up the yard before they had left but Billy, Sue, Leah and Jo still hadn't heard back from anyone within the pack. Emily had stayed home and had called a few times asking if Sam and Jacob had returned and unfortunately each time, they had nothing to tell her that could alleviate her concerns.

Jo stared at the door, willing it to open and for the horrible dream to come to an end.

It wasn't until she could hear the thumping of footsteps on the wooden porch that she sat up straight before she pushed herself off the chair to standup. Rather than knocking, the door simply flew open.

A whirlwind suddenly began as Paul and Jared half-dragged a naked and unconscious Sam into the house. He was bruised, and blood dried on various cuts on his body. Sue quickly rushed to their side as Billy barked out directions to place him on the carpet. Just as Seth and Quil came into the house behind them, Billy turned to them telling them to assist Sue by grabbing towels and water from the bathroom.

Jo stood back as the commotion buzzed loudly around her. Her eyes darted from one person to another, as though she were trying to focus on something to hold onto. It wasn't until she saw Embry slowly walk through the door with an arm draped over his shoulder that her heart sunk. It was Jacob; and just like Sam, he was naked, extremely bruised and bloody. The only difference was that he was conscious.

Although his eyes were extremely swollen, she locked onto them for dear life.

She protectively held onto her stomach as she moved around the large, heated bodies that suddenly inhabited the kitchen, bathroom and living room. She desperately pushed her way through until she made it to the front door and wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck.

The moment she heard him suck in a quick breath, she backed off. Still, she carefully placed her hands on either side of his face. It was so swollen and bloody that she barely recognized him.

"Careful. He's in a lot of pain," Embry explained, before she heard Jacob chuckle.

"You smell so good," he mumbled, his eyes drooping more and more.

"Jo, look out. He's going to pass out!" Embry called out, concerned that Jacob may fall towards her. "I need some help over here!"

As Jo backed up, Quil darted around her and was suddenly on the otherside of Jacob as he slumped forward.

Embry's shouts and the commotion by the front door caught Billy's attention.

"Jake?!" Billy exclaimed, watching as both Embry and Quil were pulling Jacob's body into the living room and placing it beside Sam's. Jo followed them closely. "Is he all right?"

"He just passed out a second ago," Embry said to Billy while Quil covered Jacob as had done to Sam.. "He was determined to stay awake until he saw Jo."

Jo knelt down beside Jacob, and trailed her fingers over his cheek. She was afraid of touching him anywhere as it seemed that his body was litered with bruises. The cuts that he must have had in places had already healed, leaving dried blood in their wake. But the swelling around his eyes and jaw where he undoubtedly been punched seemed horrendous.

Sam didn't look much better as Sue washed the blood off of his body.

"What happened?" Billy asked, looking at the two men laying unconscious, bloody and bruised on his living room floor.

Embry looked over at Paul across the room who decided to answer. "Jake did it. He got Sam to submit to him...of course it was not before they both looked like they had been attacked by a weedwacker."

Paul's attempt at humour wasn't welcomed at the moment.

"Jake is Alpha?" Jo asked, looking up at Paul who nodded back at her.

"We all saw and heard their thoughts," he said softly. "They both collapsed right after that and phased back from pain and exhaustion. They'll probably sleep it off as they heal."

"Are they going to be all right?" Embry asked Sue softly.

She nodded, as she ran her hands along Jacob's ankles.

"I have found a few broken bones, but nothing major or ones that need to be set," she told them as she reached for a bandage roll and began to wrap it around Jacob's ankle. "It's important that they don't move too much while everything is healing."

After Sue wrapped up the broken limbs and bones to ensure that they don't move from their position, Paul brought his truck around to lay Sam in the back in order to bring him back home to Emily. At the same time, the pack assisted in getting Jacob down the hall to lay him in bed. It was another hour before things settled down once again within the Black home.

Billy sighed, looking at the ground in the living room; a few splatters of blood still remaining on the carpet. He was in such deep thought that he barely heard Jo as she came up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

He startled and she apologized just as he placed his hand over her own.

"I'll watch over him tonight," Jo told Billy, who shook his head and turned in his chair.

"You, my dear, need to get some rest."

"I probably won't sleep anyways."

As much as he wanted to push her, he knew that her stubborn nature would win out. He smiled weakly and squeezed her hand.

"Do close your eyes at least."

Jo nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

It was nearly three days before Jacob became conscious once again. The swelling had gone down and based on Sue's assessment, the bones had fused back together and the cuts were gone. Sue had told Billy that Sam had woken earlier that morning so he had been busy cooking in the kitchen anticipating the moment that his son would wake up as well. Seeing that he hadn't eaten in three days, the man would be starving.

Contrary to what she had hoped, Jo had fallen asleep that first night. It wasn't until she was laying beside Jacob with her pregnant stomach between them that she had finally relaxed enough that her eyes closed. Each morning she hoped to see those dark brown eyes that she had come to love looking back at her. But each morning, she woke up disappointed. Still, Jo laid in bed and watched as Jacob slept soundly beside her.

He looked so peaceful; his long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheek bones, his black hair sticking up in all direction. His mouth was parted as he breathed deeply. A smile came to Jo's face as she reached to gently stroke the soft skin of his chest. The colourful bruises and bloody cuts were long gone. His smooth russet skin appeared as though the blemishes were never there.

To Jo's surprise, her light touch caused Jacob to stir slightly as his forehead frowned and his hand came up to touch her own on his chest

"Jacob?"

His hand squeezed her own as his eyelids fluttered open and his mouth turned into a lazy smile.

Jo smiled broadly, running her other hand through his messy hair.

"Good morning," she hummed.

"Good..." He paused, his voice rough and he cleared his throat. "Good morning to you, beautiful."

"How do you feel?"

Jacob closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and moved to stretch.

"Stiff," he replied. "But feeling much better than before."

As memories of the fight came back to him, his eyes grew concerned.

"Are you all right?"

Jo's smile never left her face as she chuckled.

"I'm perfectly fine," she quickly replied, leaning over him to kiss his lips. After a moment, she broke the kiss and continued to pepper his face with kisses; along his cheeks, his forehead, his chin and finally his nose.

"I should get in a fight more often if this is the wake up greeting I'll get," Jacob chuckled.

"That was more than just a petty fight, Jake. Paul said that you are Alpha now."

Jacob sighed and just about groaned as a smile came to his face.

"I am," he said. "It was something that we probably should have discussed before I took action, but...obviously there wasn't time for that." He paused and looked at Jo. "Are you all right with all of this?"

"Jake, it's ultimately your decision."

Jacob pushed himself up to sit up in his bed beside her. "This is as much about you as it is about me. Being Alpha will take me away from you more often and there is a lot more responsibility now." He paused and placed his hand over her stomach. "This affects our family. We're partners in this. We said it as part of our vows; one is not above the other."

"Jake," Jo said, taking his face within her hands. "I'll support you, as long as it is something that you want. I'd hate for you to have done this only because of what happened between me and Sam."

He reached and took her hand from his face and kissed her palm, and looked at her hand. He growled slightly.

"Sam shouldn't have said the things he did. We are square with each other now and he knows where he stands in the pack. But when Seth told me what was going on, I hadn't run as fast as I had in my entire life," he said softly. "I saw Sam's memories of how you stood up to him. You punched him in the face, Jo. And you growled at him."

Jo sighed, looking down at her stomach as she ran her hand over it. "I don't understand it, Jake. Your Dad seems to think it's a symptom of the gene being turned on. I hadn't been so ticked off in my entire life. And as for my hand..." She paused and flexed it. "It's perfectly fine. Maybe the gene is affecting me in some ways and not others."

"Giving you increased strength," Jacob mused, carefully taking her right hand in his own.

He suddenly reached forward, putting his hot hand to her forehead. Jo smirked and shook her head.

"Your Dad already confirmed that I'm not feverish. I'm still sitting at a normal 98.6 degrees...give or take a few points."

Jacob sighed. "I had to be sure. I don't want you phasing anytime soon."

Jo looked down at her stomach and nodded.

"I've made an appointment with the midwife to ensure everything is alright in there," she told him. "The whole experience had me a little worried."

Jacob nodded. "Good idea."

He paused as he briefly inhaled.

"What is it?"

A smirk came to his face. "Is someone frying bacon?"

Jo smiled and nodded as she stood up. "Your Dad has been busy making a feast all morning. If you're up to it, Alpha, your breakfast is waiting."

Jacob rolled his eyes at Jo calling him Alpha before he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. As Jacob went towards the door, Jo quickly stopped him.

"Uh...you may want to get dressed first," she told him, causing him to look down to see that he was naked. "The guys brought you in like that and no one wanted to move you while your bones set."

As she spoke, Jacob quickly grabbed a shirt that was laying at his feet and pulled it over his head. Jo laughed as she watched Jacob struggle with it and heard him growl when he couldn't pull his arm through. She moved towards him and put her hand on his chest.

"Jake, that's mine," she told him, laughing.

Cursing lightly he pulled it back over his head and tossed it to the floor while Jo handed him one of his own shirts.

"Thanks babe," he said as he smirked, leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

He moved quickly and barely had his shorts done up before he rushed out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. Jo laughed upon hearing Billy's warnings to Jacob about the food being too hot to touch, let alone eat.

"As if that would ever stop you," she overheard Billy quip happily.

Jo made her way to the kitchen to join them, glad that she had already eaten otherwise it was doubtful that there would be much left.

* * *

 _ **A/N - Once again, thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from my readers. ;). There was one question that I thought I'd address here since it may be the thoughts of a few others as well.**_

 ** _It was : If the werewolf fortune teller could tell Jo's future based on her decisions, couldn't he do the same with Jacob?_**

 ** _I'll try to answer in a way that hopefully makes sense._**

 ** _Hank(the werewolf) does have a similar premonition gift as Alice does. Except unlike Alice, the wolves do not block Hank's visions, but in his case vampires do. I believe that Alice is unable to see the shape shifters because they are an entirely different supernatural being than she is. She was once a human, therefore, she can see the futures of humans and she can see that of vampires, cause...she is one. In the same way, Hank is unable to see the decisions made by vampires._**

 ** _This is shown when he and Lucas had captured Jo in the woods and he had the vision of her and the baby...yet, when Edward and Alice arrived, he had no idea that it would happen. He's unable to see vampires...which would tick him off due to the fact that he'd like to destroy the Volturi but has yet to be successful because he's unable to see their decisions and predict their futures. Now, I realize that werewolves, in the sense of those changed by the moon(such as Hank and his squad) and shape shifters who inherit the werewolf gene are not the same supernatural being, obviously. But they are more closely related than werewolves are to vampires._**

 ** _I do understand what you're implying, my dear reader, when you wondered why Hank couldn't simply monitor Jacob's decisions, which would show to Hank that he gave the control over Jo's medical decisions when it came to her labour plans to Carlisle. But in this way, because Carlisle is a vampire, that entire decision that Jacob had made to give control to Carlisle wouldn't have been seen by Hank. But as of yet, the characters aren't aware of that bit of info. They're taking it just as Victoria using Riley to make decisions during Eclipse._**

 ** _You'll soon see too, how Jo's decision leading up to her being bitten, and thus turned on the shape shifting gene will now play out with Alice's ability to see Jo's future. It'll change things..._**

 ** _I hope this makes sense and I plan on including this tidbit of info within the story at one time to avoid any confusion later on in the story. Thank you so much for the question!_**


	38. Chapter 38

Over the following weeks, Jo hadn't seen much of Jacob. He wasn't exaggerating when he said that the Alpha position would put more of a demand on him and his time. It seemed that the work on their house was suddenly put on hold. Jake assured her that it was only temporary as he adjusted the pack to the new leadership.

Jo was understanding at first, but naturally, she became impatient. It didn't help that her hormones were in full swing. For a while, Jacob wasn't sure if he'd come home to find her crying her eyes out over him leaving wet towels on the bedroom floor or ticked off at him for a reason which he'd never fully understand. Her emotions were unpredictable and with Jacob being away so much, it registered through the imprint that their being apart was getting to be too much.

Jacob found that he needed Jo's company as much as she needed him. His wolf was becoming demanding of it and it was becoming obvious as Jacob was becoming quicker to anger. Sam knew too well about what Jacob was experiencing. Upon his suggestion that Jacob's inner wolf may find that he's needing the comfort and reassurance of Jo more often now, Jacob ensured that he'd be home in the evening, if only to simply lay in bed together. Feeling her hands touch his skin and being enveloped in her scent did wonders for not only the imprint but it satisfied the wolf.

Some days, as though they were in tune with one another, there wasn't much talking while they were in each other's company. They knew what each other needed, whether it be emotional comfort or more physical. Being pregnant, it made things a bit more interesting, but they certainly managed.

Jacob would also bounce ideas for the pack off of Jo, keenly interested in her suggestions and opinions of what he was planning on doing with them. He had explained his plans to Jo; to create a better unity within the pack and a way to better integrate the younger members into the patrol schedule without taking them away from their school and home life too much.

Jacob knew how joining the pack at a young age, especially at the age that Brady, and now Collin had, that their childhoods were suddenly pulled out from under them. Although he knew the importance of training them up, he was also sensitive to the fact that they were only 14 years old.

Collin had phased, nearly 3 weeks after Brady had. Both boys were thrilled to join the pack, considering the older young men within the group were some of whom they idolized on the Rez. Jacob did recognize their immaturity and Paul had volunteered to 'bust them into shape', as he had called it.

Jacob had made Paul his Beta along with Embry. While Paul was quick to anger and sometimes obnoxiously blunt, Embry was more understanding, yet firm with the demands that Jacob required. Jacob found that between their two different personalities, it brought a much needed stability and balance within the pack.

To his surprise, Sam became more agreeable and both the wolf and man recognized Jacob as the leader. Although it was obvious that there was an awkwardness at the beginning, Jacob seemed to see a change in Sam. He thrived on being under a firm leadership and appeared more even-keeled. It was obvious to not only Sam himself, but to everyone that the position of Alpha just wasn't suited to Sam. It took him a few days for him to realize that fact. At first, he had challenged a few of Jacob's orders but after he was quickly put in his place, he relented without a second thought.

Knowing this, Jo felt uncomfortable spending the afternoon with not only Kim and Rachel, who had come up from Seattle for the weekend, but also with Emily. Jo hadn't spoken to her since the wedding four weeks prior so Jo had no idea how the woman took to the fact that her husband had basically beat Sam to the point of submission and took over his role as Alpha. But the moment that Emily had come to Billy Black's door, the bright smile on her face and the hug that she quickly pulled Jo in for quickly alleviated that concern.

"Jo, pack business won't come between us," she had told her, knowing that it was most likely bothering her friend. "I am intending to have my husband come over to apologize to you for what he said, if his Alpha doesn't order him to do it first."

Emily smirked, effectively putting the matter to rest. They were planning to have a fun day away from the pack and La Push. Except, being concerned that so many imprints were leaving the Rez and with the continued threat of the werewolves, Jacob requested that Paul joined them, which certainly didn't bother Paul in the slightest. He hadn't seen Rachel for a few weeks and had tried his best to persuade her to stay home so they could just hang out. Rachel had rolled her eyes, knowing what he really meant by 'hang out'. She had kissed his lips and wiggled her eyebrows at him teasingly.

"Can't," she stated, as he grumbled. "Unfortunately, Kim's roped me into helping her out with this baby shower for Emily. But...if you behave, we can 'hang out' later."

The smile had quickly returned to Paul's face as he swung his arm around his imprints shoulder.

"Come on, ladies! Let's get this show on the road!"

Rachel apologized to the other women for Paul's pushiness. She sighed at her wolf, knowing that in his mind that the sooner they left, the sooner they could return.

As much as Jo was eager to get out and do something, her idea of fun wasn't an hour long car ride, squished between Rachel and the door in the backseat of Kim's sedan. When they had finally reached Port Angeles, Jo's legs were crying out to move. Except while Jo looked uncomfortable in the back of the car, Emily looked uncomfortable all the time. The poor woman was due in less than 5 weeks yet by looking at her, one would think she was due any day now. Being the child of Sam Uley, it was no surprise to see how large she was. Sam was a pretty big guy. Jo was only a few weeks behind her and didn't look nearly as big. For that, she was grateful. With Christmas fast approaching, she wanted to be able to enjoy the holiday before she became too uncomfortable.

Christmas certainly was in the air at the mall in Port Angeles. While Jo and Rachel window shopped with Paul staggering behind them, Emily and Kim giggled and cooed over the cute little pieces of baby clothing they would find. Eventually, they would drag Jo and Rachel into the stores with them.

"Jo, I have no idea why you don't want to have a baby shower," Kim chastised, as she held up a small pink sleeper with the words, 'Sweet Pea' embroidered into it.

Jo shrugged, leaning against the side of an oak crib. She ran her hands along the rail and fished out the price tag attached to it. She coughed slightly upon seeing the cost and turned to Kim.

"To me, it makes more sense to have one after," Jo said. "This baby was so shy during the last ultrasound that there's no way that we'd be able to find out whether it's a boy or girl. Besides, I'm pretty peaceful with knowing that we won't know until it's born."

Rachel nodded. "That makes sense to me. If it saves you a trip exchanging a boat load of baby clothes, why not wait!? I think it makes everything a lot more special too. You and Jake would be the first to know and it'll be a surprise."

Kim leaned into Emily as she perused a clothing rack and held up a frilly dress.

"At least your baby isn't shy," Kim said happily to her, with a smile. "That way, we can have this shower."

Emily chuckled. They had already boughten the balloons, paper plates, napkins and other party items. Sue had assured Kim that she'd help out with food. The shower was a few days away yet Emily couldn't help but look at the baby clothing as they made their way through the mall. Jo found her eyes drifting towards the baby things as well.

With Christmas coming, Jo was also aware that Sue had been extra secretive about what Charlie and her had bought together for the baby. Charlie had been on the phone speaking with Billy numerous times yet the conversation always shifted when either her or Jacob walked into the room. So, she knew that there was a good chance that this baby would end up with everything it would need before it was even born. Rachel had also been in on it, yet it was obvious that Paul didn't know anything based on the fact that Jacob hadn't heard anything through the pack.

"Have you guys thought of names?" Rachel suddenly asked.

"We have," Emily replied happily.

When Emily had found out the gender the month before, she had kept it a secret from Sam and eventually told him as a wedding present. Both he and Emily had been overjoyed that they were having a little girl. Of course, the pack graciously offered their suggestions to Sam on prospective names for his daughter. Most, if not all, included the feminine forms of their own names, which garnered extreme laughter from everyone.

"I still like the idea of Paulina," Paul shouted from where he sat just outside the open door at a table in the food court.

Emily and Jo laughed while Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Kim simply winced as she spoke the name softly aloud to herself.

"We'll put it on the list, Paul," Emily said softly, yet knew that the man could hear them despite that. It was obvious that he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Another half hour and Emily and Kim were just about finished. Jo walked out of the store and sat down at the table across from Paul who was sitting quietly playing with his phone. A large partially empty soda cup with a straw sat in front of him. She sighed and straightened her back in the uncomfortable, plastic chair. Seeing Jo, his eyes flittered up to her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jo nodded. "I'm not used to being up on my feet this long."

He nodded in understanding and turned towards the store when he heard Kim giggling. Jo smirked when she saw Paul's face and heard him groan. It was obvious that he was once again overhearing the conversation. She leaned in towards him.

"Is it just me, or do you not like Kim very much?"

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

He paused, and shrugged at his rude retort.

"Sorry."

Jo smiled at his apology.

"No worries."

Jo looked back over at Kim as she talked happily with Emily.

"What is it about her that bothers you?"

"I'm just not into that doe-eyed, innocent look. I've always like women with a little more..."

Jo smiled knowingly.

"Bite?"

He smirked and nodded. "Exactly."

"But she's an imprint," Jo reminded him as he rolled his eyes.

He nodded and sighed.

"I know. Which means she's important to the pack and that I have to protect her."

Jo leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair and ran her hand over her stomach, willing the baby to stop moving so much so she could relax.

"What does Jared think about your opinion of her?"

Paul rolled his eyes.

"He knows that I can't stand her. But I suppose we're even in that department. He doesn't say anything about Rachel, for both my benefit and also for Jake's. He wouldn't go as far as to say that she annoys him, because he'd know he'd not only have me on his tail, but Jake as well. But I know how he feels without him having to say it."

Jo looked over at Rachel, seeing her silently waiting alone as she stood in line in front of Emily and Kim who talked between themselves. Paul seemed to notice Jo observing the imprints from where they sat. He reached for the cup in front of him, shook the ice sitting at the bottom before taking a quick drink.

"Kim and Emily are very similar which explains why they seem to enjoy hanging out together," Paul explained, putting the cup back on the table in front of him. "Except, Emily is more willing to tell Sam off and more independent, and Kim...well from what I've heard in Jared's mind, Kim thinks that Jared is the poster child for perfection. He can do no wrong in her eyes."

Jo smiled and chuckled. "I got a sense of that."

Besides discussing the plans for the party, the only other things that came out of her mouth included funny things that Jared had done, or said. It was basically anything 'Jared'. It was obvious that she was in love with him. Jo wondered if one day Kim would suddenly crack and chew Jared out over something he'd do - a day that she'd certainly want to see what the calm, quiet girl would be like when she'd turn into a firecracker.

"For a while, I thought Jacob was into those kind of girls as well," he said softly, glancing over to where the women were still inside the store. "Bella Swan was a lot like that. She drove me nuts as well."

Jo laughed. "And then I came along."

Paul nodded enthusiastically. "And you have no idea how relieved I was when he imprinted on you. You don't nearly drive me up the wall to the point of insanity as Bella did. If I'm going to have a sister-in-law someday, I'd much prefer you over someone like Bella Swan."

"Thanks, I suppose," Jo said, smirking as she chuckled.

The conversation stopped as Rachel walked out and joined them at the table, sitting beside Paul who leaned into her. She dropped the plastic bag she had been carrying onto the table. She reached over in front of Paul and grabbed his cup, much to his feigning chagrin and took a hearty drink from it. Rachel cheekily placed it back on the table in front of him and turned to Jo.

"What are you two talking about?"

Paul put his arm around Rachel and sighed.

"How I'm glad that Jo is not Bella Swan," he replied with a smirk.

Rachel nodded and laughed. "Aren't we all!? I don't think I could have stomached a family get-together if Bella sat at the table with us. It wouldn't help to see the lovey-dovey eyes that Jake would have undoubtedly been giving her."

"But I thought you and Bella were friends growing up," Jo stated as Rachel winced.

"She was more like an acquaintance," Rachel corrected. "We played together when she'd visit but it was Jake who was really hung up on her for years. They were closer in age and Dad would take them out fishing with Charlie. As much as I don't like her for what she did to Jake, it's too bad that she had to become one of 'them'."

Rachel sighed before continuing.

"But enough about morbid things like that," she said, as a smile came to her face and she reached inside the plastic bag that she had set on the table.

"I know you said not to buy anything yet, but..." Rachel began with a smirk. "I just couldn't help myself. Besides, the kid can't come home with just a diaper on. Considering it'll be born in a Washington winter, you'll probably need pants to go with it, but still, you have to admit that it's cute."

She pulled out the hanger and placed the onesie on the table, facing Jo.

Jo began to smile as she read the words on the front of the outfit.

 _If you think I'm cute, you should see my aunt._

"Obviously, I didn't want to get the pink or blue one, but you're safe with red on white," Rachel explained.

Jo picked it up and held it out, still in awe at the size. It seemed so small to imagine that her baby would one day fit it and quickly outgrow it.

"It's adorable, Rach," Jo said, smiling. "Thanks."

Rachel shrugged while Paul reached forward to look at it. He smirked.

"When it comes to being cute, as long as the kid doesn't look like Jake, I don't think you have anything to worry about," he stated, which earned him a shove in the side from Rachel.

"That's our little niece or nephew you're talking about," Rachel stated. "He or she will be beautiful regardless."

They looked over at Emily and Kim just as the pair walked out of the store.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked, as Emily nodded exhuberantly.

It had been a long afternoon. The sun had already set for the day, although it was still early in the evening; simply another indication that winter was indeed coming. There was a chill in the air with the promise of a few snowflakes. Despite having to wear jeans and a sweater, Paul relished in the coolness. He held onto Rachel's hand as they walked through the parking garage towards where Kim had parked the car. Jo walked beside Rachel while Emily and Kim walked behind them. Their voices and laughter carried through the garage.

Paul's smiling face suddenly frowned as he came to a sudden stop. The expression on his face was enough to send a chill over Rachel's skin. He held on tight to her hand as his eyes scanned the garage.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as she grabbed ahold of Emily's hand and pulled herself close to her side before quickly shuffling close to Rachel. Paul had reached out with his other free hand and pulled Jo closer to Rachel's other side.

"There's a damn bloodsucker in here," Paul grumbled, his chest rumbling.

"Where?" Rachel asked softly.

"I'm not certain."

They were only a few dozen feet from the car. It could easily be seen. It was then that they saw 'them'.

"I didn't think that they allowed dogs to wander free in the mall," Alice's voice chimed as she hung onto Jasper's arm. She sneered at Paul while walking up to them.

"Alice, please," Esme scolded softly before smiling apologetically towards Paul and the group of women standing with him. She leaned into Carlisle beside her who smiled politely.

"I'm sorry if we alarmed you," Carlisle said, with a smile on his face. His eyes flickered over to Jo while she stepped up beside Paul, yet he casually put out his arm to ensure that Jo wouldn't move any closer to them.

Although Jacob trusted the Cullen's with Jo's life, Paul wasn't as certain, especially given his own imprint was next to him.

"No harm done," Paul stated with a growl.

To speak politely to a leech was almost impossible for him, yet Jacob's orders stood - He had to remain civil with the Cullen's considering the arrangements he had made regarding Jo's medical care with Dr. Cullen.

"Jo, I'm glad to see you're doing better," Carlisle said, as his eyes wandered to her stomach. "And you're looking well."

It had been a few months since the werewolves attacked and when she had discovered she was pregnant.

"I am," Jo said, forcing a smile.

Despite the help they had given to her when she was sick and while helping out the wolves, she still found it hard to relax completely in their presense. It didn't help to see the four pair of golden eyes focused on her so intently and with great interest.

Carlisle tipped his head to the side slightly and smiled upon hearing the rapid heartbeat within her.

"You're what now...seven months?"

"Almost eight...more like 32 weeks," she replied.

"32 weeks," he said softly to himself as he smiled at her. It gave them a more precise time frame and it was fast approaching. He glanced over at Alice, noting how her expression fell and she seemed to be miles away.

A vision.

But it was the look she shared with Jasper that not only confused him but concerned him as well. It would be something he'd have to ask her about later. Esme seemed to have noticed Alice's expression and deflected attention away from her by smiling and looking over at Emily.

"I'm sure you and Sam are excited as well."

Emily felt Kim's grip on her arm tighten slightly when Esme turned her attention towards her. An unconscious shiver seemed to go down Kim's arm.

Emily nodded softly in response.

Alice smiled, completely dismissing the vision she had just saw and clapped her hands together. "New pups are always something to be excited about. But if you'll excuse us, we have some shopping to get done. Christmas is coming."

She grabbed ahold of Jasper's arm once again and walked past them, while Esme and Carlisle began to follow.

"Get in the car," Paul mumbled as he watched the Cullen's move away from them.

Kim took her keys out of her purse with a trembling hand before she pressed the key fob to unlock it. Quickly, Paul took the keys out of her hand, knowing that Kim wouldn't be in any right frame of mind to drive. The girl didn't protest and made her way to the backseat with Rachel and Jo.

As he was about to open the front door of the car, the scent overwhelmed him once again and Paul turned.

Carlisle stood with his hands up in front of him.

"I mean no harm," he said, the smile that he wore earlier was long gone. He glanced at the women inside the car before looking back at Paul.

"I'd like for you to bring a message to Sam for me."

Paul crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Sam isn't Alpha anymore," he told him. "Jake is."

"Jacob Black is Alpha?"

A smile appeared on Carlisle's face. "I suppose that it was only a matter of time."

Having no interest in small talk, Paul growled.

"What is the message?"

"Please see if it is possible for him to meet me at the eastern border of our land," he told him. "There are some new developments at our end regarding the issue that will soon be at hand."

Paul dropped his arms. He knew exactly what he was talking about - the werewolves. The subject alone caused the muscles in his back to tremble slightly.

"What developments?"

Carlisle glanced at occupants the car. "Like I said, I'd like to speak with Jacob about them."

Paul growled and nodded. "Fine. Consider the message delivered."

"Thank you," Carlisle said, and nodded before he headed back towards the mall.

Paul let out a deep breath before he opened the drivers side door and climbed into it. He was suddenly immersed with Kim's shrill and panicked voice.

"I can't believe you actually talked to them!" She exclaimed, looking to Jo. "Jo, they're bloodsuckers! They'd kill you without a second thought!"

"They saved my life," Jo stated. "The least that I could do is be polite."

Kim shrugged and visibly winced.

"And I can't believe you actually went inside their house willingly," she said, her eyes still on Jo, as Paul started up her car. "I hate the very thought of vampires. I can't believe Jacob let you go. Jared would have never send me go in there without him. He would have stayed with me the entire time."

"And he'd probably bubble wrap you as well," Rachel snapped before she lowered her voice to mumble. "And hopefully he'd cover your mouth with something so that the Cullen's wouldn't have to kill you to put themselves out of their misery."

Kim paused, hearing Rachel's tone and words. She turned bitterly in her seat and harrumphed as she looked out the window. Silence filled the car until Paul snickered as he drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

It was dark night.

There was also barely a breeze in the air which would've made moving through the woods undetected even more difficult for the younger pack members. For Jacob and Embry, it was a piece of cake.

When they approached the border, the pair phased back and pulled on their clothes before slowly making their way towards their side of the river. The scent of vampires was overwhelming near this side of their land. Those that made this part of their patrol had come to learn that this was the path that the Cullen's went to leave thier property to undoubtedly go hunting further east, away from Quileute lands.

As Embry and Jacob stood along the side of the river, they watched the darkness across the border until sudden movement caught both of their eyes and they quickly turned their heads.

"Thank you for coming," Carlisle said, stepping up beside the river. Flanking him on either side were Alice and Edward.

Jacob nodded.

"Paul said you wanted to talk to me."

Carlisle turned to Alice before looking back to Jacob.

"We wanted to inform you that there has been some vampiric activity in the area," Carlilse said as Jacob scoffed.

"No shit! You should have told us sooner. We've had two kids phase within the past month."

Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed.

"Our apologies. We weren't aware of them until recently. We originally believed that they were Volturi scouts coming to check up on Bella."

"Bella? What does she have to do with them?"

Carlisle looked to Edward to answer.

"When we were in Italy, the only way that we would have been able to get Bella out alive was with the assurance that she would one day be changed. They're coming to ensure that we kept our word."

"But you said that is what you originally thought," Jacob stated. "What were they really here for?"

Alice sighed.

"Since they arrived, I checked on Aro's decisions to ensure that they were not going to take any further action against Bella. They have somehow discovered that there had been werewolf activity in this area and were coming to verify it and to ensure that we are not working with them."

"It is against Volturi law to associate with werewolves," Edward added.

Jacob sighed, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"How were they able to know that there were werewolves here?"

"That's what we don't know," Carlisle said. "It's possible that they have been informed that the werewolves are increasing in number and are planning on coming here, as in the vision that Alice had seen. Aro has the capability to read someone's mind through touch. If they have somehow captured one of the werewolves during a time when the moon isn't it's fullest, they could have gotten the information that way."

"Werewolves are the vampire's natural enemy," Edward added. "If there was a chance that they could destroy them all while they were gathered in one area, the Volturi may take that opportunity to rid them once and for all. Their other option would be to sit back and allow the werewolves to overthrow us. The Volturi want nothing more than to have myself and Alice join them. If our family is destroyed, then in their minds, the chances of that happening are greater."

"But Aro has yet to decide," Alice told them, looking at Jacob and Embry as the pair shared a look before Jacob spoke again.

"So, you still don't know whether they're coming or not."

"Unfortunately not," Carlisle said. "But we're seeking your permission to allow some of our friends to come in order to help us against the werewolves to give us better odds of survival."

Jacob clearly heard Embry growl beside him as Carlisle requested that more vampires come into their area.

"Of course, we would ensure that they do not go on your land and we assure you that they are like us, vegetarians," Carlisle added.

"How many?"

"Jus four. They're from the Denali clan in Alaska. I'm still hoping to get into contact with their other sister, Irina. She hasn't been seen since Bella and Edward's wedding."

As Jacob swore beneath his breath, he fisted his hands. Whether the vampire's were vegetarians or not, he wasn't keen on having so many close by. It would certainly cause more Quileute's to change.

"And you can guarantee that they'll stay off our land?"

Jacob spoke with his teeth clenched as he felt Embry's hard stare at him. He couldn't believe he was even agreeing with it. If it would increase their numbers to give them an edge, how could he not refuse.

"You have my word," Carlisle assured him. "They'd be here to help."

Without saying a word, Jacob nodded.

Knowing the conversation was over, Jacob and Embry turned to move back into the woods when Carlisle spoke again.

"There's just one more thing."

The two Quileute's looked back to see Carlisle looking over at Alice.

"I've been keeping an eye on Jo's future, so we know when to expect the attack based on when she delivers," Alice began, before she shook her head. "Except the only problem is, I can't see her anymore. The vision of Carlisle handing Billy a baby has remained the same, but the other events...Jo with Emmett and Esme in the woods...it's gone. I can't see her. Just like I can't see you."

Jacob paused, remembering how Jo punched Sam in the face with no affect to her hand along with her increased anger. A wave of anxiety washed over him as what he had originally considered but quickly dismissed due to her not running a raging fever. But now, with the fact that Alice couldn't see Jo; just like she couldn't see any other shape shifter scared and angered him.

"You think she's changing," Edward concluded having read his mind. "Turning into a Quileute shape shifter."

Carlisle stared between Edward and Jacob.

"She can't," he stated desperately. Although he had known Jo for such a short time, Carlisle knew how special this baby was not only to her but to the future of the Quileute's. "There's no telling what would happen to the child."

"She won't," Jacob affirmed, hotly. "Make sure you and your friends keep your distance from our borders."

Carlisle nodded. "Agreed."

"You will inform us when she is in labour," Alice stated, rather than questioned.

Jacob nodded, glancing at Carlisle before turning to head back into the woods, Embry running behind him.

* * *

 _ **A/N - For any of those who didn't like my portrayal of Kim, my apologies. All we really know of her besides being Jared's imprint is that she's quiet, a little shy and by the fact that she wrote her name with his last name all over her books, it's safe to say that she's infatuated with Jared. Using this base, I've constructed her personality - I figured she maybe a bit girly-girl and less likely to engage in a confrontation.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review!**_


	39. Chapter 39

Rachel loved Christmas. It was her favourite time of year and it always had been since she had been a little girl. The rituals of picking out a Christmas tree, decorating it, and waking up early on Christmas morning to open gifts beneath it were some of her favourite traditions. It explained why she insisted that Jacob and her Dad waited until after she had left to finish her final semester of university in Seattle to take down the Christmas tree. She didn't want to be around when it was finally brought outside, signalling the end of the Christmas season. It was a feeling that she wanted to hold onto long after Christmas was over.

Rachel had nearly a month off over Christmas break and she spent most of it with her family. As much as Jacob enjoyed having his sister around, it meant that not only did they have to endure another two weeks following Christmas of cleaning up after a shedding tree, but also her presense brought a certain wolf sniffing around the Black home.

Paul.

He stuck around from the moment she arrived and then disappeared into the winds of La Push when she left. It was no doubt in Jacob's mind that after she left that afternoon, the next time that he would see him would be while on patrol.

Rachel found it hard to say goodbye to him and it seemed that each time she left, it got harder and harder. Jacob didn't envy their position. He didn't know how they could endure it considering the intense pull of the imprint to be close together but somehow they managed. It helped that Rachel was determined to finish her computer sciences major in Seattle and Paul had supported her through it.

Their goodbye today seemed to be longest it had ever been.

Jacob peered through the living room window and although he attempted to ignore the soft whispers of admiration from Paul to his sister out on the front lawn, he couldn't help but ensure that the hot-headed wolf wouldn't do anything he'd regret. Jacob knew what Paul could be like, and although he knew he'd never do anything to hurt Rachel, it was hard to forget his notorious past.

"Jake, give them some privacy," Billy chided from the kitchen where he dried the dishes that Jo handed him from the sink.

Jacob groaned as he clenched his teeth.

"He's holding her hands now."

Jo suddenly paused and dropped the spoons she was currently washing back into the sink and darted over to the window, her soapy fingers resting on Jacob's shoulders in an effort to move him away so that she could spy as well. Jacob shifted enough to allow her a chance to see what he was witnessing outside.

For Paul to show any type of emotion in front of others was a rarity. They all knew that he loved Rachel, but beside the manly 'arms around the shoulder' and the basic act of holding her hand, followed by whispers in her ear of supposed kinky thoughts that roamed his mind, he wasn't all that tender. According to the others in the pack, Paul had changed a lot following his imprinting on Rachel but he managed to keep their intimate moments private, despite knowing that his memories could be shared with the pack. To actually see him holding her hands, looking earnestly into her eyes was a wonder and it caused Jo to let out an 'awe'.

"Away from the window, you two," Billy stated, a knowing smirk on his own face having to reprimand not just Jacob now, but Jo as well. He knew that the last thing that Paul would want is a crowd for this moment. Chances are, he was already aware that he had an audience, and simply didn't care anymore.

Paul had approached Billy a few days prior, looking more nervous than he had in ages. For a moment, Billy thought the worst and was prepared to pull out his old shotgun from the closet. If he had done something unforgivable to Rachel, not only would he have Jacob on his tail but Paul would certainly be pulling buck shot out of his furry rear end for days thanks to Billy Black and his shotgun. To Billy's surprise, it was nothing like he ever assumed, yet knew that the day would eventually come. Rebecca's husband had never approached Billy when he intended to marry her, and for Paul to go to such lengths, despite it being old fashioned warmed his heart.

After all, this was the last time that someone would ask Billy for permission and blessing to marry his daughter.

"Look at them," Jo gushed, seeing the emotion in Paul's face. "I wonder what he's saying."

Her face constricted as she attempted to read Paul's lips to figure out what was causing him to look the way he was. Thanks to Jacob's supernatural hearing, there was no doubt that he could hear what Paul was saying. Jo turned to Jake to ask when she saw her husband grip his hands tighter before he quickly turned to Billy in shock.

"Seriously!? You're allowing this?!"

Jo looked between Billy and Jacob, unclear what the question really was. She turned back to look out the window to see that Rachel had jumped into Paul's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him soundly on his lips. He swung her around once before setting her back on the ground.

"Dad, you know the kind of guy he is!"

"And I know that he's in love with your sister and she loves him," Billy stated, firmly. "And I'm not about to argue with you about it, Jake. This is their decision."

Just then, the door burst open and Jo turned to see Rachel, a huge smile on her face as Paul walked up beside her. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

"We're getting married!"

The look of shock spread across Jo's face before a smile came to it. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"That's wonderful news!" Jo exclaimed, looking from Rachel to Paul, smiling happily beside her. Billy had moved to shake Paul's hand while Jo hugged his daughter.

"Congratulations son," Billy said to Paul.

"Thanks Billy," Paul replied before Jo reached forward to hug Paul.

She wrapped her arms around him as a distinctive growl came from behind her. Neither Jo or Paul had to wonder who it was.

"That's enough Paul," Jake said.

"Jake, chill out," Jo chided, with a smirk before putting her arm around Jacob. "Paul's family now."

Paul smirked teasingly. "That's right. We're going to be brothers. Could I at least get a brotherly hug?"

Paul put out his arms and smiled, while Jacob sneered at him.

Jo elbowed Jacob in the side and smiled. It was another second before Jacob leaned in and hugged Paul, but he paused for a moment before whispering in his ear, soft enough that no one else could hear.

"Hurt my sister and I'll rip your balls off," Jake threatened.

A brief look of trepidation passed over Paul's features before the two men separated, both with smiles on their faces.

Jacob looked over at Rachel as she leaned over Jo's stomach and gently tapped her hand on it. There weren't too many people that Jo felt comfortable enough to allow to touch her stomach. Rachel was one of those few.

"And you, you'd better come out soon cause I'm going to need a flower girl or ring bearer," she said happily, speaking to Jo's stomach.

"Not too soon," Jacob added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Give me another four weeks and we're good to go," Jo said, leaning into Jacob's side.

Billy nodded. "A new baby will change a lot around here. But it's a good change."

He looked over at Paul and Rachel before smiling at Jo and Jacob.

"This certainly will be an exciting year," he said.

* * *

Later that evening, the activity around Billy Black's house had dropped considerably. It was quite relaxed when Charlie came over to watch a football game with Billy. Knowing Jake was out doing pack business, Jo got comfortable with a bowl of popcorn on the couch to watch the game with the two men. It surprised her when the door suddenly opened and Jacob walked in, a smile on his face.

"Hi son!" Billy greeted him enthusiastically.

Jacob waved. "Hey Dad. Charlie. How's the game going?"

"Horribly," Charlie replied with a groan. "I'm already out twenty bucks."

Jacob looked over at his father who simply shook his head and put up his hands. "It's not me who betted him."

Charlie motioned over his shoulder with his thumb to Jo sitting on the couch.

"Your lovely wife over there wagered twenty dollars that Rogers, the QB wouldn't take the ball ten yards, let alone five," Charlie commented.

Jacob smirked and crossed his arms in front of him.

"And did he?"

"Damn guy barely got three," Charlie grumbled, before looking over at Jo with a smile on his face.

"Remind me to take you with me when I watch a game with the guys from the station. You could end up being my new lucky charm."

Jo laughed while some action on the television caught both Billy and Charlie's attention once again. Jo looked up at Jacob.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were working tonight."

"I was, but I'm done," he replied. "I want to show you something."

Jo was confused. Usually patrol shifts ran longer and despite him being Alpha, it didn't qualify him to get preferred treatment and unannounced shortened shifts.

Jacob seemed to see her confusion and held his hand out towards her. Billy glanced over, a smile on his face having privy to know the type of 'work' that Jacob had been doing that evening.

She took his hand and he pulled her up to stand.

"Dad, we're going to take off for the night," he told him, giving him a knowing wink. "Don't wait up."

"Sounds good, son," Billy said, smiling.

Charlie didn't seem to hear Jacob's announcement and was completely oblivious to the pair leaving the room. Jo slipped on her boots while Jacob grabbed her coat from the hook.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as Jacob passed her her coat.

Jo slipped her arms into it before opening the door and stepping out into the chilly evening air.

"You'll see. Just have a bit of patience."

It didn't take long for Jo to realize where they were going. She had made the trip down the same uneven paved road dozens of times over the past few weeks.

In the darkened night, only the large outline of Jacob's new garage could be seen against the night sky. The headlights of the Rabbit lit the path to the home secluded beyond it. Jacob looked over at Jo, waiting for her reaction when she'd see it.

The front light illuminated the entire covered porch. Inside, the lights were on, brightening the forest around the house.

She quickly turned to Jacob as he pulled to a stop.

"It's done?!"

He shrugged. "For the most part. There are few odds and ends left, but nothing that should hinder us from moving in permanently."

In excitement, Jo quickly pushed the car door open and climbed out as fast as she could. She paused to look at it, seeing now for the first time the vision that Jacob had for the place months ago when they had first seen it.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked, coming to stand next to her.

"It's beautiful, Jake," she said softly, looking at it.

"It's your Christmas present."

Jo turned to Jacob and smirked. "You mean, our Christmas present."

Jacob shrugged and chuckled. "I suppose you're right." He paused for a moment and smiled boyishly at her. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed incredulously.

As she began to walk forward, Jacob quickly grabbed her arm.

"Hold on, I should do this properly."

Before Jo had a chance to ask, what 'properly' meant, he had swept her up into his arms and carried her across the front lawn. Jo laughed as he climbed the front steps effortlessly and awkwardly attempted to turn the door knob with her in his arms. When the door swung open, he carefully put Jo back onto her feet and allowed her to step inside.

"Welcome home Mrs. Black," Jacob whispered into her ear from over her shoulder.

Her eyes tried to take everything in.

The main living room still lacked furniture, but the large area rug over the wooden floor made it feel warm and cozy. There was one long couch and two mismatched recliners. The beautiful stone hearth caught her attention as did the small fire burning within the fireplace.

Jacob watched as Jo silently walked around, going from room to room. Small gasps of surprise and smiles of joy graced her face as she didn't seem to miss the tiniest details that Jacob put into it, to simply make it their own.

He winced as they walked into the room that would one day belong to their child. Pieces of wood, cardboard boxes, plastic wrapping and paper instructions were laying on the floor. They were the parts of the crib that Sue Clearwater had bought with Charlie and Billy as a Christmas gift for the baby.

"Yeah, uh...Quil and Embry were wanting to put the crib together for us, but they took longer than they thought," he explained, softly. "They'll be back after their patrol tomorrow to finish it up."

He watched as Jo went to the closet, opened it up to see the few pieces of clothing that had been given to them over Christmas along with the boxes of diapers that Rachel had picked up. She knew that chances were that the baby would be born while she wasn't home for a weekend and wanted to ensure that they had diapers ready to go. It also explained the neutral coloured clothing that had been organized by size in the closet.

"Rachel had a great time fixing this up for you," Jacob told her, as Jo nodded. "She's probably just as excited about this baby as Dad is."

Jo sighed happily and ran her hand over her stomach. Jacob reached out and took her hand, pulling her back out into the hallway. They passed their bathroom, a second bedroom that was still in the process of being painted before finally coming to a room at the end of the hall.

"Our room?" She asked, as Jacob nodded.

"I hope you like it."

Jo had never heard so much uncertainly and vulnerability in Jacob's voice before. As she turned on the light, she knew that he'd have nothing to worry about.

The room was certainly larger than Jacob's bedroom that they had been staying in at Billy's house. While the walls were tinted a light gray, the flooring was a darker stained wood, that matched the dresser, night tables and headboard at the front of the queen sized bed. A soft white throw rug lay beside either side of the bed.

Jo walked into the room and ran her fingers over the soft light blue blanket that was folded on top of their bed.

She turned to Jacob who had followed her into the room.

"I love it," she whispered, causing Jacob's smile to grow on his face. She shook her head as she went back to looking around the room. "I still can't believe that this is ours. This must've cost you a fortune, Jake."

He shrugged. "I had a lot of help."

He paused and ran his hand over her stomach. "And a little incentive to get it done quicker."

Jo smiled and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She put her forehead to his and lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you," she said softly, as Jacob grinned.

"And I love you."

He quickly closed the space between them, firmly pressing his lips to hers, his hands sliding down her body and resting on her hips. Their lips moved slowly together just as Jo reached for the bottom hem of Jacob's shirt. Instinctively knowing what was on his wife's mind, he brought his hands up into the air, allowing her to pull it up over his head.

They had been so busy with Christmas and pack business, that time alone and together had been short lived. Jacob was needing this as much as Jo did. He could hardly contain the wolf within him, let alone prevent the involuntary growl to errupt from his chest.

His nose trailed along her neck, inhaling deeply as he went, creating goosebumps along Jo's skin. She reached up and put her arms around his neck before running her fingers roughly down Jacob's chest. The moment she felt his lips touch her neck, a warm heat errupted over her skin and she shuddered. When a moan suddenly came from within Jo, a smile came to Jacob's face. To his surprise, she pushed against his chest and actually caused him to take a step back from where he stood. The back of his legs had come up right to the foot of the bed.

Aggresively, Jo leaned into him, capturing his lips with her own. She was rough and demanding, yet Jacob didn't mind. He reacted with as much fervour, his hand running down Jo's back, squeezing before dipping under her shirt. When he felt Jo reach up to his head and push his face to the side, placing kisses along his jawline up to his ear, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The sensation was unbelievable.

"Lay down," she snarled into his ear before gently tugging on his earlobe with her front teeth.

As much as her tone surprised Jacob, he could feel the anticipation and excitement of his inner wolf and he couldn't help but let out the growl that emanated from within his chest. It excited him.

Jacob held and squeezed her hips, pulling her into him as he roughly and desperately kissed her before he sat down on the bed behind him. Jo ran her fingers through his short hair, intending to push him onto his back when he suddenly paused, preventing himself from moving, much to Jo's dismay. He turned his head slightly towards the open door to the bedroom just as they heard pounding on their front door.

Having also heard it, Jo turned towards the door of the bedroom and growled angrily. Jacob felt just as upset at the rude interruption but it wasn't until he saw the muscles in her arms trembling and her fists clenched tightly that he grew incredibly concerned.

Jacob quickly turned Jo's face to look at him, into his own eyes before he ran his warm hands up and down her arms. She couldn't focus and instead closed her eyes as she breathed deeply.

"Jo, relax," he told her calmly, although he was growing increasingly concerned. "You have to relax."

He cursed inwardly and shook his head when he heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps rushing through the house. By the scent, he instantly recognized it to be Seth and Collin. A second later, they appeared in their bedroom doorway, pausing awkwardly upon seeing Jacob sitting on their bed in front of Jo, and her trembling.

They glanced between their Alpha and his wife, wondering what was going on. It was obvious that they interrupted an intimate moment, but it was too late. As much as Seth wanted to apologize, the expression on Jacob's face was murderous but it was Jo's trembling that caused him the greatest concern.

As he was about to backup to leave the room, Collin decided to speak.

"Jake, we thought that you'd..."

Jacob turned to the pair at the door. "Not now! Get the hell out of here!"

Confused yet not wanting to get their Alpha anymore angry than he already was, they quickly darted and headed back the way they came.

Sighing, Jacob looked back at Jo.

"Look at my eyes," he demanded her, finding that he felt so desperate that he used his Alpha tone. It was something that he never thought would work on her knowing the past and Sam's Alpha orders that he had given her. But he was also desperate and pleasantly surprised that she listened.

At that moment, Jo's eyes opened and focused on his dark brown ones. Jacob could see a distinct yellow ring around her light brown cornea's. Still, he ran his hands slowly and soothingly up and down her arms.

"Breathe slowly."

He spoke calmly to her, inwardly promising himself that he'd never Alpha order anything against her will knowing that she would respond to him.

He could see that her jaw was clenched. "They...ruined..everything."

She snarled each word.

Jacob shook his head and leaned in, kissing her forehead before he quickly stood up and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her, willing her to calm down.

"They didn't ruin anything," Jacob reminded her, despite him feeling the exact same way. A few moments alone with his wife were gold and that moment had been taken from them. "You and I have forever here. We'll just have to remember to lock our doors next time."

He could feel the anger melting off of her, her heart rate calming before her arms came up around his torso. Upon hearing a trembling sigh, he knew that her anger had flipped and she was crying; her recent reaction to stress.

"What if there is no next time?"

Jacob chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Jake," she scolded, tears on her cheeks. He could feel them on his chest. "Once this baby comes, I'll be up through the night breastfeeding and dealing with everything from diaper rash to chapped nipples."

Jacob winced at the mention of chapped nipples. He comforted her by running his hand over her head. As much as he knew her concerns were slightly exaggerated, her emotions certainly weren't. The short time that it would only be the two of them was coming to an end.

"I'll be here," he assured. "You won't be alone."

As though something suddenly clicked in her head and she realized the craziness of her outburst, she sighed.

"What's happening with me?"

"Jo, it's called pregnancy," Jacob replied stoically. "It's hormones and mood swings, that's all."

He felt her shake her head.

"No, I can't control my anger anymore," she admitted, sniffing into his chest. "I get ticked off at the littlest things."

"It's all right, Jo."

She pushed at him and looked up at Jacob's face

"It is not all right. Stop acting like nothing is wrong!" she snapped, bitterly before sighing. She quickly apologized. "I know that I'm starting to show signs of phasing soon."

Jacob sighed before taking Jo's face between his hands. "But we're going to prolong it as much as possible, which is why you need to relax, for the sake of the baby. We don't know how you phasing would affect it and I don't want to know. So, until the baby is born, you need to take deep breaths and relax."

He paused, pulling her in close to him once again. Jacob brought his nose to her shoulder and inhaled, working to calm himself for the same anxiety.

"Jo, I'm not going to let you phase anytime soon. When you do, I'll be sure to be there. But it won't happen until after our baby is born. I promise you."

Jo snorted, as she wiped the tears from her face. "As if you have a say in it."

"I helped calm you down just now," he told her, matter-of-fact. "If me being around you helps to keep you relaxed, I'll stick closer to home."

Jo shook her head. "Jake, you're Alpha right now. You not only have me, but you also have a pack of wolves, some of which need to learn some manners when it comes to racing into someone's home."

Jacob smirked, brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her lips. "Jo, our relationship will always take priority."

He paused for a moment, a smirk coming to his face as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"And to prove it, if you want, we can continue right from where we just left off before those two wolf boys ran in."

Jo winced, dropping her forehead back to Jacob's bare chest.

"Jake, they're probably right outside our front door," she told him. "There's no way that I'll be able to get in a mood for sex with my cousin and your cousin sitting right outside and within ear shot."

Jacob sighed, knowing that she was probably right.

"Besides, they came here for a reason and as much as I'd like to beat them both with a stick, it must have been important enough to walk into the house to find you."

Reaching down, he took her hand and smirked, seeing his grandmother's wedding band on her finger. Gently he kissed the back of her hand before clasping it and pulling her along with him back towards the front door.

He turned the knob and sure enough, Seth was leaning against a porch rail while Collin paced nervously with his hands in his pockets on the grass below. The moment they saw Jacob walk out, glaring at them, Seth jumped off the porch and landed beside Collin, nudging him forward with his shoulder to speak first.

"Jake, man, we're so sorry," Collin began, glancing back at Seth nervously. "If we had known that you and Jo were...uh...you know...busy, we would've waited."

Jacob sighed, and crossed his arms in front of him.

"What is it that you guys had to barge into my house for?"

A smile grew on Seth's face before Collin nodded at him.

"Emily is in labour," Seth told him. "Sam's going to miss his shift so Jared's taking it for him."

Jo suddenly appeared in the door beside Jacob upon hearing Emily's name.

"Is she all right?"

Seth shrugged, looking to Jo. "Last I heard, Mom said something about them transferring her to the hospital in Forks because of a complication."

"What kind of complication?"

"We don't know," Collin replied. "We were going to go see them to find out how she is, but they aren't allowing any visitors at this time of night. Sue's gone though, but she's only going cause Emily wanted her there when the baby was born. We don't know what to do while we wait."

"There's no way that I could sleep until I know what's going on," Seth stated.

Jacob looked over at Jo, silently wondering if she'd be all right with what he was planning. She seemed to understand and could already sense the question.

"If you guys want to hang out here tonight, you're certainly welcome," Jo told them. "Unfortunately, we have no food or anything."

Seth already had his cell phone out and nodded. "Don't worry about that, Jo. We've got it covered."

* * *

"Jo, go lay down in bed," Embry said, nudging her shoulder to the point where she opened her eyes. She had been laying on the couch in her new living room. The fire was still going, a few embers glowing and casting enough light into the quiet, darkened room.

All around her, the other boys that weren't currently on patrol, laid around, slept or ate. Paul snored as he laid flat on his stomach on the ground beside the couch with his arms folded under his head. Next to him, Quil laid on his back, one arm beneath his head while he slept silently. Collin sat against the wall, his earbuds in his ears as he shoved chip after chip into his mouth. Seth sat beside him, his head slumped forward and was dangerously close to resting onto Collin's shoulder. Jared was awake as well, a few chuckles coming from his way every so often as he watched silent videos on his cell phone. Leah had gone home an hour earlier, stating that she'd sleep much better without having to listen to any snoring.

Embry had sat on the couch by Jo's feet, taking the place of where Jacob had been sitting earlier.

"I'm fine," she said, trying her best to assure him.

Jacob and Brady were currently gone on patrol. With Sam not there, all the shifts were pushed forward.

"Jake said that he wanted you to rest," Embry told her, keeping his voice soft.

Jo sighed. "Jake says a lot of things. It doesn't mean that I necessary listen."

She sat up straighter, and pushed an empty bag of chips off her legs.

"What time is it anyways?"

"2:12am," Jared replied from where he laid on the ground, his arm underneath his head while his other hand held his cell phone in front of him, illuminating his face in the darkened room.

It had been over 3 hours since Collin and Seth had come pounding at their door and they still had received no news. Until Jo heard something, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Deciding that since she was up, she may as well use the bathroom. The baby seemed to think her bladder was a trampoline and would occaiosnal shift in position, putting increased pressure on it.

Jo pushed herself up to stand and sighed before carefully stepping around the sleeping shape shifters and bags of food that had been left on the floor. Finally, she made it to the hallway and went into the bathroom. The light caused her to squint before she closed the door softly behind her. Jo looked at her face in the mirror; the effect of staying up all night was already becoming aparant. But her mind couldn't get off of Emily.

Jo was absolutely terrified of childbirth. Although she'd never admit it, she was a wimp when it came to pain. Jo could hold it in and walk it off if she stubbed her toe, or closed her hand between a door. But those would be nothing compared to the pain of childbirth. It was something that never occurred to her until recently that a baby would somehow have to squeeze through a small space in her body and it would most certainly be unpleasant. But it was inevitable. Everything she had read told her that she'd forget all the pain and agony of childbirth the moment she's holding that newborn, but regardless, it still scared her shitless.

She couldn't imagine what Emily was going through at that moment and that alone made her anxious.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door caught her attention.

"Jo? You all right in there?"

It was Embry.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second."

She quickly finished up and washed her hands before opening the door. To her surprise, he was still standing in the hallway. Assuming he was waiting for his turn, Jo stepped past him, allowing him to go in. Except, he reached intisde the small room and flipped off the switch before following her back to the living room.

"Em, what are you doing?"

He shrugged, sitting back down on the floor beside the couch, his back against the wall.

"Jake ordered him to keep an eye on you upon penalty of tail being shaved," Jared replied from the floor with a smirk.

Jo snickered at the thought. "I think I can handle going to the bathroom on my own."

"Jake's just a bit concerned considering you're starting to show signs of phasing and you're pregnant," Embry explained. "Not a very good combination."

When the sudden loud sound of the Star Wars theme suddenly began playing in the small room, everyone seemed to stir. It was coming from Paul's cell phone that was shoved in his back pocket of his cut off shorts. Paul's head suddenly darted up and he reached lazily behind him in an effort to pull it out. Quil moaned and cursed Paul and the noise before rolling over onto his side, intending to go back to sleep. Finally, Paul got the phone and rolled over. The music continued to play as he squinted against the light, and groaned at being unable to recognize the number.

Still, he answered it.

"Yeah?"

Recognition passed over his face as he suddenly became more alert. As though on cue, the others in the room seemed to suddenly perk up as well, no doubt overhearing the conversation happening from the otherside of the phone. Even Quil became more alert, as he ran his hand through his messy hair and turned towards Paul.

Embry and Jared exchanged a fist bump while a smile came to Paul's face.

"That's awesome man," he said happily. "How's Emily?"

Jo sat up, slightly frustrated that she'll be the last to know about what was going on.

"No kidding," Paul said, as he grimaced. "Dude, I didn't need to know that."

He paused and chuckled as he listened to Sam speak. At one point he winced.

"Of course. I'll tell them."

Paul rolled his eyes at Sam's comment.

"Yeah, I got it man. Relax."

"See you later."

He hung up and sat up on the ground.

"Whew!" Paul exclaimed happily as Jared let out a wolf call. "Emily had the baby."

* * *

 _ **A/N - Another chapter broken into two parts for you - part 2 coming up in 2-3 days. Things are going to start rolling again as the months have gone by. The timeline started this story in the mid-late spring and now it's after Christmas...making it early January.**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**_

 ** _Things are going to start getting intense once again._**


	40. Chapter 40

Jo pushed open the screen door with her hip as she balanced two pies, one in each hand. They had just come out of the oven and the moment they came into contact with the cool January early evening air, steam began to quickly rise out of them. She had to refrain from dipping her finger into the warm cherry filling that bubbled along the edge of the crust. The smell alone was mouthwatering. Surely Jacob would also agree. She hoped that she could finish up with the meal for the Uley's and jump in and out of the shower before Jacob returned home from patrol so they could both bring the meal over to the thier house.

News had travelled fast about the arrival of Elizabeth Uley. Once people on the reservation found out that Emily had stayed in hospital for nearly four days following the unscheduled c-section, volunteers came forward to arrange meals for the couple for when they came home. After the first two weeks, the meals became fewer and far between. Emily was moving around, although she was slow going and sore. Still, Jo wanted to bring something for them while Emily was in the midst of recovering and taking care of a newborn.

Jo placed the two pies on the sides of the barbecue, high enough off the ground so that any uninvited woodland creature wouldn't find their way into it. To help ensure it, she placed a tea towel over top of each pie before going back inside.

She slipped Jacob's large boots back off and left them at the door where he always kept them. When she looked down at herself, she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Flour covered her shirt in patches of white. It was defined along a line; the obvious edge of the counter that pushed into her pregnant stomach. The kitchen didn't fare much better. Jo had been cooking and baking for hours, stopping to snack and taste the items as she worked. Dirty pots and bowls sat in soapy water, waiting to be washed while cutting boards with discarded vegetables sat in piles. In the end, she had made them a large casserole with penne, chicken and vegetables. It would certainly be enough for both Sam and Emily. But the boys that hung around their place would have to fend for themselves once again and Jo knew that both Sam and Jacob would ensure it.

Although Jacob insisted that the pack come to hang out at their house now that there was a newborn at Sam and Emily's, Emily refused. Oddly enough, she felt comforted having the pack nearby. Knowing this, the boys were surprisingly respectful and kept their voices down when either Emily or the baby were sleeping. The only stipulation that Sam had was that if the pack was hungry, they'd have to find something to eat elsewhere. For him, Emily and Elizabeth were priority.

Quickly dusting off her shirt, Jo walked down the hallway to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. When she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but laugh. She had managed somehow to get flour into her ponytail. Jo reached into her hair and pulled out the tie, dropping her hair down over her shoulders.

Turning on the hot water and stepping into the shower seemed to melt off the aches in her legs from standing all afternoon.

With a smirk, she reached up to the shower radio and turned the knob, instantly flooding the small room with Jacob's favourite alternative rock radio station.

Jo turned and closed her eyes, feeling the warm water cascade down her back as she remembered Jacob singing loudly and out of tune the other day while he was in the shower. He had come inside after working on a clients car all afternoon, covered from his hands to his elbows in grease. His shirt was dotted with grime and oil and Jo was certain there was some in his hair as well. He had teased Jo, insisting that he gave her a hug and kiss when he came into the house. She had giggled and moved away from him, pinching her nose claiming he stunk as he trapped her in the corner of the kitchen.

That familiar predatory look flashed over his eyes as he smiled broadly at her before grabbing her arms with his grimy hands and slid them down to her hands before capturing her lips with his own.

Jo smiled at the memory when a sudden bang startled her, instantly erasing that smile for a moment until she realize it was most likely her husband coming home.

"Jake!" She called out sweetly over the sound of the shower. "If you touch that pie outside, you can forget about joining me in here!"

There was no response.

She waited another few seconds before turning off the radio and called out his name once again.

"Jake!?"

Giving into her irrational fear of the unknown, Jo turned off the water and stuck her head out of the shower curtain to listen to the sounds of their house for anything unusual.

Nothing.

Jo quickly scoffed, dismissed it and turned the water back on, and began washing her hair.

* * *

"Dammit," Jacob cursed as he sat down beside a tree just a few hundred yards inside the woods across the street from his house to pull on his shorts.

He reached into his hair and pulled out yet another plant burr. They were one of the few things that carried with them between wolf and man. Jacob's wolf had ran through a huge bush at one point during his patrol and snagged a number of them along his side. Jared had barked in laughter upon seeing Jacob pulling them out of his fur with his teeth. Although he had gotten most of them off, the few on top of his head still remained. Jared teased him for the remainder of their patrol until Jacob threatened to push his ass into a bush of burrs so that he'd be sitting strange while on his dinner date with Kim later that evening. That shut him up.

Jacob wasn't planning on taking a shower, but now it seemed that he'd have to take a quick one to at least ensure that he didn't bring anything else home with him before they headed out to the Uley's.

Jacob crossed through the tree line, onto the street, jogged past his garage and towards the front steps of the house. The front door had been locked and he quickly pulled the key tied to his belt loop and unlocked it before pushing the door in. He had a smile on his face and was about to call Jo's name when a putrid and wretched smell of rotting meat met his nose the moment the door opened. His smile instantly faded. He'd recognize that smell anywhere.

Werewolf.

In his own home.

Although it wasn't a full moon and it was simply the werewolf in man form, it didn't make him feel any better about it. It brought a level of anger that Jacob never thought possible. Jacob had built his home, intending it to be a safe place for his family and in one moment, that creature destroyed that ideal in his mind.

He growled low in his chest as his feral eyes quickly darted around the empty living room. His entire being was on high alert as his ears listened not only for the werewolf but also for Jo. He had yet to see her and with the vile stench in the house, he couldn't detect her unique scent of cucumber and melons within the home. As much as Jacob wanted to phase to tell the others that there was a werewolf on La Push land, both he and his wolf desired to eradicate the danger from his home and he needed to ensure that Jo and the baby were fine.

Jacob could already feel the muscles in his back trembling as his fists clenched. Slowly and quietly, he closed the door behind him, never once turning his back.

Jacob slowly made his way into the kitchen, finding the smell was stronger there, yet Jo was still no where to be seen. As he made his way to the back door off the kitchen, the scent got worse. His hand gently touched the door, his fingers trembling upon sensing that the knob had been touched by the monster. Through the window, he could see a pie had been overturned and lay in pieces of crust and cherry filling in front of the barbecue on the deck.

Quietly, he moved towards the hallway. The door the bathroom was closed and he leaned in to listen. Focusing on the room, he could hear Jo's and then the baby's heartbeat and the occasional footfall that she made in the small room. Jo hummed a bit and it was obvious by her disposition that she was obliviously unaware of what had happened in their house. Jacob had to wince and he involuntarily snarled when he could also smell the stench on his side of the door. The werewolf had leaned in towards the bathroom door while his wife was inside.

Wanting to ensure that the monster wasn't lurking somewhere in their rooms, he glanced into their bedroom, finding it empty along with the spare room. As he approached the baby's room, he could feel the wolf within him grow increasingly aggitated. It wasn't until he stepped into the pale green bedroom that he noticed the scent being strong in there as well; the werewolf had been in his child's bedroom.

His chest heaved and he snarled as he hand gently reached inside the crib that Quil and Embry had put together for them. He picked up a baby blanket that had been folded neatly to one side and brought it to his nose, wincing at the scent that smelled distinctly like a werewolf. The creature had certainly left its mark.

Jacob moved to the closet. The clothing reeked as though the monster was sending Jacob a personal message. It was one that made Jacob, the man sick to his stomach, while the wolf within him raged in anger, daring the creature to come near his family again. Jacob seethed in anger as he held onto the side of the crib.

He could barely control his anger. It had been a while since he couldn't control it and in fear of phasing in the house, he quickly came out of the bedroom and headed down the hallway towards the front door. As he walked, he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor before undoing his shorts, stepping quickly out of them once they fell before he pulled the door open and phased the moment he was outside.

Jacob stretched his long legs and darted around to the backdoor, baring his teeth when he caught that scent in the yard.

His sudden presense within the pack mind surprised Quil and Paul who had just begun their shift following Jacob and Jared ending their own.

' _Whoa Jake! Where's the fire?'_ Paul exclaimed in his head.

 _'Hey, I thought you were...'_ Quil began as Jacob's thoughts flooded their minds. Jacob didn't have to say a word. ' _Damn it! I'm on my way.'_

 _'Holy shit,'_ Paul mumbled before he raced towards Jacob's location _. 'I wouldn't have been able to make it out of the house before phasing.'_

Quil's sudden howl broke the silence of the night, alerting the other pack members who currently were not on patrol of the danger on their land. Jared was off in Forks with Kim and Jacob knew that Sam was staying close to home with Emily, but within moments, the minds of Seth, Leah, Embry, Brady and Collin joined them.

As he waited for Quil to show up, Jacob began running a perimeter sweep around his home, trying to pinpoint the direction the werewolf travelled through the woods. He came to a stop as Quil ran towards him. He whimpered, shaking his head from the awful smell.

 _'The scent continues on about 100 meters east,_ ' he said in his mind.

" _I'm heading east of Jake's place_ ,' Paul thought aloud to the group as Quil informed them of the direction.

Jacob glanced back towards his home in the distance as he listened to the conversations and reports coming in from the wolves as a few made their way towards Paul while the others circled La Push. A few were ordered to stay back, to ensure the perimeter was maintained on the otherside of their land while they tracked the werewolf.

' _Stay there with Jo, Jake,_ ' Embry suggested, hearing his best friend and Alpha's thoughts concerning his imprint. The wolf desired to chase the creature out of La Push but at the same time, he felt compelled to stay near her. ' _We can handle this.'_

 _'I found the nasty scent out by La Push Road_ , _east of your place,_ ' Leah remarked, her nose to the ground.

Jacob listened, watching the scene through her eyes. Paul had quickly arrived and growled.

'The b _astard's trail ends right at the road where our land borders Cullen territory,_ ' Paul growled as he and Leah paced angrily along the border. _'You don't want me crossing their border knowing they have their bloodsuckers friends visiting them.'_

They knew that the Denali coven, like the Cullen's meant no harm to the Quileute's but Paul knew that his wolf's instinct to kill vampires was strong, especially given the stressful circumstances of a dangerous werewolf being within reach of an imprint. He wouldn't want to lose control, kill them and possibly risk their breaking the treaty. It certainly wouldn't be a good time for that to happen.

As Jacob heard Paul's concerns, he respected him and his restraint for not rushing into Cullen territory. There were a few others who agreed with Paul's assessment and would also not trust themselves should they run into one of the Cullen's or their friends.

A collective echo of curses were heard throughout the group when they realized that they were essentially out of options. As anger and a feeling of failure resounded within the pack, Jacob remembered one wolf who did have the control and were on good terms with the Cullen's.

' _Seth!'_ Jacob suddenly called out in the pack mind. Seth's ears suddenly perked up _. 'Grab Brady and go check with the Cullen's to see if they've seen any unusual activity or cars in their area. Let them know about the werewolf that I found in my house. Do not go after that scent on your own if you happen to come across it on their land. Let the Cullen's know.'_

' _You think this could be the start of it_?' Seth asked. ' _The werewolf attack_?'

' _It's too_ _soon._ _Jo isn't due for another few weeks_ ,' Paul argued, as he looked into the darkness across the road from where he and Leah growled into Cullen land.

 _'What if_ t _hey're checking up on her?_ " Leah suggested, angrily as the rest of the pack gave it thought. ' _News could have travelled that there was a new baby on the reservation. It's possible that they could have mistaken the news of Elizabeth Uley for your baby_.'

 _'If that's true and he had to send one of them out to check on Jo to see if she's had the baby, he must be having trouble seeing Jo's future clearly_ ', Jacob thought, happily.

The vision that Edward had intercepted from the werewolf named Hank regarding himself, Jo and his baby had weighed heavily on Jacob for months. As much as he tried to keep it out of mind, it was never far from his thoughts. Now with the possibility that Hank was having difficulty seeing Jo's future, it gave him renewed hope that this vision that he had seen will forever be changed.

The others nodded in agreement.

' _Let's keep it that way._ '

* * *

Jo walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another one. She was about to walk into the bedroom, when she paused. A cold breeze blew down the hallway from the kitchen and her first instinct was that a door had been left open. The memory of the loud bang that she had heard in the shower still concerned her, and she took a hesitant step towards the kitchen.

"Jake?"

A grunt. "Yeah, it's me."

Curious and feeling safer now, she walked down the hall towards the kitchen and glanced around ensuring that no one else was in the house to catch a glimpse of her in a towel. She walked into the kitchen to find Jacob on his hands and knees over the threashold of the patio door onto their back deck. He was carefully picking up pieces of glass that were intermingled in with the crushed pie and placed them into a garbage bag.

"What happened to my pie?" She asked, as Jacob sat back on his knees. He sighed.

He thought about the many excuses he was going to tell her, yet from what he knew and what he had been told by Sam, the imprint made it virtually impossible for him to lie to her without her knowing it. Jacob had stretched the truth in the past and also had completely avoided it, but he had never blatantly lied. In the end, he came up with one explanation. One that had as much information that he felt comfortable telling her.

He shrugged.

"It must have fallen," he replied plainly, as Jo snorted.

"Obviously."

Jacob sighed picking up another shard of cherry pie covered glass and dropped it into the bag.

He heard her sigh behind him

"Well, at least I made two," she stated.

When Jacob had come back to the house after phasing, he found that the back door from the deck to the kitchen had been left unlocked and his wolf had detected the scent strongly on the deck, indicating that the werewolf had gained access through there and had most likely knocked the pie off when he was coming or going. He wasn't about to mention that fact to Jo. Not only was her health a concern and any unnecessary worry and stress wouldn't be good for her and the baby, but he wasn't about to give her cause to possibly phase.

"When did you get in?" She asked, watching Jacob as he carefully picked up the broken glass.

"A little less than ten minutes ago."

"That explains why you didn't answer me," she said, with an embarassed smirk.

Jacob glanced over his shoulder, noticing now for the first time that she was standing in the kitchen in only a towel. Her damp hair hung over her shoulders. His eyes scanned her legs before moving up her body to her head. A smile graced Jo's face as she crossed her arms in front of her. Jacob grinned, momentarily forgetting about the danger that his beautiful wife was in the midst of less than an hour earlier.

"You called for me?"

Jo nodded with a smile. "Right after I heard the loud noise, which I'm now guessing was just the pie falling, I called your name thinking that you were home".

Jacob turned back to the mess in front of him and clenched his jaw, knowing that the werewolf had been in the house when she called for him and he wasn't around to answer her. If something had happened and she had been calling for him to help her, he realized that he would never have heard. Nothing made him feel more helpless than that.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to answer your call," he said, disheartened and it obviously showed in his voice since Jo rested her hands on his shoulders and passed him a handful of paper towels.

"Jake, it's no big deal," Jo said, chuckling. "If it makes you feel better, the next time that I'm in the shower, I'll make sure you're home and I'll call for you so you can come see me."

He smirked at her attempt to make the situation lighter. Jacob sat back on he knees again and rubbed his fingers with the paper towels before looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'll come see you as long as you make me more of this pie," he teased, licking the filling off of one of his fingers. "You know cherry is my favourite."

Jo smiled and nodded. "I know. But you're going to have to wait. That remaining pie is for Sam and Emily. We're taking it to them along with the casserole that's keeping warm in the oven."

"Oh, that's right," Jacob said, pushing himself up to stand and to survey the cleanup job. The pie had left a circular stain on the wood that would eventually come out with a good rainfall. At least it wasn't summertime; no bees to contend with this time of year.

Jo watched him as he closed the door and put the garbage bag aside. As he had been cleaning up the mess, she had been watching Jacob carefully. She noticed the stress in his shoulders and the fact that his mind seemed preoccupied. They were the little quirks that she had learned to notice with Jacob. That wasn't all either. She could feel his anxiety through the imprint and it confused her. It wasn't until he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her that it diminished. Thee simple act of their embrace melted off those feelings.

"I know that you're stressed out," she told him, resting her head against his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck.. "I can feel it. If you want to stay home, I can go over to the Uley's to drop off the meal. Besides, it'll probably be a lot of girl talk and baby holding. Not too much manly stuff."

Jacob smiled at her teasing remarks, glad that Jo wasn't aware of the real reason for his added stress. But he also knew that just being near her was enough to alleviate a good portion of that. There was no way that he'd be leaving Jo's side anytime soon.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't mind going with you. And I'm sure that Sam could use some...male-bonding."

He felt Jo chuckle against his chest.

"As if he doesn't get it enough through the pack mind."

"Sharing a consciousness with a bunch of single men isn't the same, believe me."

Jo winced and shook her head. "I can just imagine. Makes me wonder how Leah handles it."

"I've wondered that a few times myself," he stated, before he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

Sam looked back through the window to where his wife and Jo sat on the couch, his newborn daughter safely in Jo's arms while the two women talked inside the warm house. A brisk chill was in the air but it didn't seem to bother Sam or Jake. They both wore shorts and t-shirts in the wintertime Washington weather.

"And you're certain?"

Jacob nodded. "It was the same scent. I thought you'd might want to know about what happened, so you could keep an extra eye on Elizabeth and Emily tonight. I doubt they're being targetted by the werewolf that we tracked, but at least you can keep a look out and nose peeled."

Sam sighed and crossed his arms as he looked back out into the dark forest around his home as they stood by Jacob's Rabbit in the driveway. "I can't imagine how you felt."

"Like killing something," Jacob stated for him. "I had sent Seth and Brady to the Cullen's to see if they found anything on the land. No luck there. These monsters can't simply vanish into thin air."

"It's a bold move on their part to come right into your house," Sam commented.

"They're getting too comfortable," he said. "I'm increasing patrol for the next foreseeable future. I'm sorry, Sam but I'm going to have to put you back into the rotation again."

Jacob had graciously given him the two weeks from active shift rotation to help Emily while she recovered from her unscheduled c-section.

"I totally understand, Jake," he said. "This is what is best for the tribe."

As eager as Sam was to fulfill his duty that he was born into, Jacob could see the trepidation when it came to leaving his wife and newborn alone at home while werewolves were planning on attacking La Push.

"I'm actually thinking of sending Emily and Liz to the Makah reservation in two weeks until this all blows over," he said."For their own safety and my piece of mind."

Jacob nodded. "That's probably a wise move. I'd do the same to Jo if I had the chance."

"She's still due to deliver in four weeks from now?"

"The midwife said that she's right on track for that, but being it's her first baby, there's a good chance that she'll go over that date," Jacob replied. "There's a full moon less than a week after her due date, but according to the Cullen's and from what we've experienced, they could start changing days before."

Sam sighed. "At least we have a target date to shoot for."

"If that's any consolation," Jacob added.

* * *

"She's still so tiny," Jo cooed, holding baby Elizabeth in her arms as she sat beside Emily on the couch. She gently traced her eyebrows on her face with her index finger as she pouted in her sleep. Emily watched with motherly pride.

"Can you believe that she's already 2 weeks old? She was smaller than that when she was born."

"It's crazy to think that she was nearly 9 pounds! It's no wonder that you had to have a c-section."

Emily shrugged. "I guess my body just can't deliver big babies. But at least we know for the next time."

Jo chuckled, and sent Emily a look of shock. "Next time? You're already planning for more kids?"

"Well, Sam wants more kids," she said, looking down fondly at Elizabeth. "He's quite taken with Liz."

"Liz?"

Emily nodded. "We've taken to calling her that and it's stuck."

Jo smiled, looking down at the baby curled up in her arms. "She looks like a Liz."

"Have you and Jake thought about baby names?"

"We have," Jo replied. "Nothing set in stone of course."

She paused and looked out the window to where Jacob and Sam were speaking in the driveway. Her smile faded somewhat as her mind went back to earlier that day while Jacob behaved oddly while cleaning up the mess on the deck. Jo would give anything to be able to read their lips as the two men spoke outside. It was obvious that their conversation wasn't meant for Emily or Jo's ears. Jo had noticed Sam and Jacob glance back at them every so often.

"Jo, are you all right?"

She quickly turned back to Emily, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"It just seems like you were a million miles away there for a moment. You know that you can always talk to me. There aren't too many women in this world that can relate to what we can when it comes to having husbands with supernatural abilities."

Jo smiled knowingly and glanced back over to where Jacob and Sam were speaking outside. She sighed before looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I don't mean to pry, but is there something going on between you and Jake?" Emily asked.

"No. It's just..." She paused, before looking back at Emily. "I don't know what it is, but I can't shake that feeling that Jake is keeping something from me. I'm not sure if it's just me or if I'm feeling it through the imprint with him."

Emily leaned over and rested her hand on Jo's arm, before glancing quickly down at Liz sleeping soundly in Jo's arms.

"Jacob has a lot on his plate right now; your baby that's due soon, you and your issue with the shape shifting gene, being Alpha. It's a lot to handle."

Jo nodded in understanding. She knew that he was busy, but it seemed like it was more.

"Have you spoken with Jake about it? You should let him know if something is bothering you."

"No," she replied, before sighing. "I feel it's more than just that. He's hiding something. The last time he did that, we didn't speak for a week."

Emily sighed, remembering the long week when Jacob finally told Jo about the pack and imprinting. His delayed in telling her only hurt their relationship and strained the imprint.

"Well, if you want to know what's going on, you're going to have to talk to him. There's one thing I've learned about these guys is that, despite being able to morph into giant wolves and having superhuman abilities, they're still unable to read our minds."

Jo smirked as Emily smiled at her.

Although it was sometimes hard to consider, Jake was still human, even despite his incredible abilities.

* * *

The house was so hot. It had gotten to the point where Jo needed to open up the windows and change into a tank top and a pair of Jake's shorts just to cool down. It didn't help that Jo had been baking all morning. She was simply warming up the house on top of the fire that Jacob had lit in their hearth earlier that morning after he informed her that the temperature was going to drop later that afternoon as a cold front came through.

When Jo and Jacob had been over at Emily and Sam's a few days prior, Emily had mentioned how her stock of muffins in the freezer was down to just a few dozen. In order to help Emily out, Jo decided that morning to bake. She had a burst of energy and wanted to use it wisely as she knew that it would most likely be short lived. Besides, she was starting to go a little stir crazy staying at home alone all the time.

Taking another tray of muffins out of the oven, Jo placed it onto the waiting cooling tray before wiping the back of her hand against her sweaty brow. A dull ache formed in her back momentarily when she paused and Jo stretched, knowing that she had been on her feet all day and it was getting to her.

She looked up at the clock, seeing that Jacob was due to arrive home in three hours. That gave her enough time to run the muffins over to Emily's and return home in time to make supper. It was still light out, so there would be no problem with walking over and if she was lucky, Jake would never know.

Tonight was the night that she was going to approach Jacob about what was really bothering him. Over the days that followed after visiting the Uley's, Jo became increasingly concerned. Jacob was unusually quiet and although he spent a lot of time at home in the evening, there were times that he'd have to quickly dart out of the house to check on the patrol. When she had asked what was going on, he simply told her that he'd explain later. Except later never came.

Jo had seen the wolves race past the house a few times over the course of the day. Jacob had informed her that they would be keeping an eye on her for him whenever he was out. It was a comforting feeling to know that although Jacob wasn't at home, they could easily get ahold of him if she needed him. But it wasn't the same as having him with her.

Each afternoon, he'd return home to get the Rabbit and he'd make his way over to La Push Preporatory School and picked up Collin and Brady. From what Jo understood, he and Quil were training the pair to phase faster and teaching different fighting techniques. They would take them far into the mountains of Washington, far from distractions and any unwanted spectators. They'd end up being gone for hours every evening.

Jo quickly grabbed the ziplock bags full of muffins and placed them into a larger bag before slipping her feet into her work boots and pulling on her coat. It wasn't until she stood on the porch that she felt the cool breeze against her bare legs. It wasn't uncomfortably cool, but instead, it was refreshing. There was a scent of a possible rain shower in the air, yet Jo knew well enough that in Washington, it didn't mean much until it started to rain. Regardless, she grabbed the umbrella.

As she walked around the tall trees along the marked path, Jo sighed. It certainly was nice to get some fresh air. It seemed that her entire body, especially her back ached from standing all morning, but moving around certainly made it feel better. In fact, Jo was starting to feel a bit overheated with the coat on. She unzipped it with one hand as she continued down the path.

The sounds of birds filled the air just as she felt the telltale sign of an impending rain shower hit her in the face. It was less than a minute later when the heavens seemed to open up and poured down a cold sheet of water. Jo had opened the umbrella and walked quicker along with it in her hand, but even it couldn't keep all the water off of her.

When the baby within her suddenly moved, causing a tight feeling to wrap around her waist, Jo ran her hand soothingly over her stomach. This wasn't new. She had been feeling these false contractions for close to a day now. When she had suddenly called the midwife the day prior describing them in a panic, the woman was quick to reassure Jo that it was nothing to be concerned about. And like then, she wasn't concerned, except this time, it had a bit more of a punch in it and caused her to stop in mid stride.

The sensation ended quickly, much as it had yesterday night and this morning and she continued on her way. She made it another thirty feet before it happened again.

Jo paused and arched her back, pressing one hand into the small of her back as she swayed slightly.

A small part of her wondered if these contractions weren't just false ones all along.

When she began to moan slightly with them, a slight panic rose within her. Jo dropped the umbrella, instantly drenching herself in rain, as she tried to calm herself and relax enough through the pain that was obviously quickly becoming more intense.

When it stopped, Jo ignored the umbrella and instead walked even quicker to the Uley's. She made it onto their porch and out of the rain just as that tightening feeling gripped her once again. She knocked hard on the door before dropping the bag of muffins to her feet. Jo put her hands on the porch railing and leaned forward, willing the pain to disappear. She didn't even notice the door open behind her.

"Jo?"

It was Jared.

She pushed herself up to stand, and he took in her appearance; drenched from head to toe, flushed, and wearing clothes that we're certainly not appropriate for someone to be wearing in late January. At her feet, sat a soaked plastic bag.

Jo sighed, having endured something more painful than she had so far experienced that day.

"I...uh.." She began. "I think I'm in labour."

* * *

 ** _A/N - Here we go folks..._**

 ** _Please review_**


	41. Chapter 41

There weren't too many people who would take the time to venture out towards where Sam and Emily lived. Their house was in such a secluded area of La Push that the only visitors who did come out that way were usually comfortable enough to simply let themselves in. Those visitors consisted mainly of the pack of boys who frequented their home. And the others who did happen to knock were polite enough to inform Sam or Emily that they were coming out, especially given that they had a brand new baby at home.

When a loud knock at the door suddenly echoed throughout the house, the few pack members and imprints who were there instantly paused in their conversations, stopped eating and turned their attention from the television that was on. They weren't expecting anyone. Paul and Leah were out on patrol and they weren't due to return for another two hours and Paul would certainly not knock.

Within a matter of seconds, the occupants of the house had figured out the scent of who was at the door; an involuntary response that came in handy.

"It's Jo," Sam stated as they all concluded at the same time, before he told Jared to open the door.

Although Sam was no longer Alpha, this was still his house and the wolves who hung out there still abided by his word while they visited. Besides, Jared was closest to the door, making him the obvious choice.

Jared sighed bitterly. He was sitting comfortably next to Kim and had no desire to get up and leave her side. He glared somewhat at Sam, knowing that it was probably the reason why he didn't want to get up; Emily sat comfortably beside him with baby Elizabeth in her arms. As an idea came to mind, he smirked and tipped his head towards the door.

"It's open!" He yelled.

"You lazy son of a bitch," Embry chastised him from where he sat on the floor beside Seth. "Get off your ass and open the door for her."

Jared shrugged and smiled.

"Jar, just get the door. It might be important," Kim said softly, feeling the glares which Jared was on the receiving end of although he seemed determined to not get up. One look from her eyes and he sighed.

He always said that he could not and would not refuse what she would ask of him and as much as he didn't want to get up, he was keeping his word.

"All right," he said softly, before glaring at Sam and Embry. He pushed himself up off the couch, groaning at having to unwrap his arms from around Kim. "But if it was so important, she should have just walked in like the rest of us so I wouldn't have to open the damn door."

"I'd love to know how she got out here with Jake having the car with the guys in the mountains," Embry stated thoughtfully as he watched the television.

"She couldn't have walked here, could she?" Seth suddenly asked Embry. He paused and looked at the window as the rain tapped against it. "It's pouring rain out there."

There weren't too many reasons why a pregnant woman would be at their door in in the middle of a downpour. Knowing that they hadn't heard a car engine, meaning that she had walked confused them. But it wasn't until Jacob's memory of the werewolf being inside his home caused a growl to rise up within Embry. He suddenly pushed himself up from the ground, anxiety clearly marked on his face.

"Something's not right," he concluded.

Seth agreed and stood up, following Jared to the door with Embry.

"Guys, it's just Jo," Jared told them over his shoulder with a smirk. "And I smell muffins. She probably was just bringing them over for us."

"In the middle of a god-damned downpour?" Embry asked, anxiously.

"I agree with Embry," Sam suddenly said, standing up. "Her heart is racing."

Jared scoffed, although when he heard her frantic heartbeat, his expression turned more concerned as he opened the door.

Although no one could see past Jared's frame as he stood in the door, but they could certainly hear Jo's words spoken in fear and borderline panic.

"I...I...uh...think I'm in labour."

"Wha..?" Jared stuttered in obvious shock. He certainly wasn't expecting to hear that from her and he stared at her as though she was about to pop out a baby in that very moment. When Jared wasn't moving or saying anything more, Embry suddenly pushed him aside.

"Jo, are you all right?"

Her eyes went from Jared's blank and unusually paled face to Embry, who appeared extremely concerned.

"I just said that I think that I'm in labour," she snapped at him, her hands resting on her lower back. "Do you think that I'm all right?"

"Are you sure? I mean, Jake said that you had some false labour a day or so ago," he said, as Jo shook her head enthusiastically.

"This is...this is very different now," she said, just as Emily moved past Embry and Jared. She gasped when she saw the state of which Jo was in.

Jo's hair was slicked down against her face and her clothing was drenched.

"Jo, you must be so cold," Emily said. "Come inside and dry off."

Jo shook her head. "No, I...I need someone to drive me to the midwife in Makah and to call Jacob. I feel really strange and I think this baby is going to come faster than we thought or hoped."

Just as Emily was about to speak and ask one of the pack members to drive Jo, Sam quickly put his hand on Emily's shoulder and spoke.

"Seth is calling Jake right now," Sam told Jo softly. "In the meantime, why don't you come inside and we'll see if he'll be back in time to bring you to Makah. And if not, one of us will bring you and he can meet you there."

Emily glanced at Sam as he spoke. He was hiding something and she was sure of it.

But her concern at the moment was Jo. When she nodded to Sam's suggestion, the shape shifters moved aside, allowing Jo into the house to dry off and to get warmed up.

The pack moved out of the way, allowing Emily and Kim to tend to Jo and to get her dried off and warm up. Jared picked up the bag of muffins off the ground and frowned finding they were more or less soaked. He moved into the kitchen and tossed the bag onto the counter.

"I don't feel too good," he admitted, as he opened the window above the sink to allow fresh air into the house.

"What the hell is your problem?" Embry asked, watching as Jared grabbed a glass of water from the sink and took deep breaths of the rich, rain-scented air.

Jared looked over his shoulder at him and glared. "You know that I have a weak stomach."

"There isn't a reason to feel sick," Embry told him, chuckling a bit.

"Jo's about to pop a baby out of her...you know...and that includes a lot of..." He paused swallowed as he leaned over towards the window for a gulp of much needed fresh air. "Bodily fluids and I don't even want to think about it, let alone see it later through Jake's mind. Sam's memories of Elizabeth's birth would be nothing compared to this."

Besides Sam having to endure watching Emily in labour for hours to no end, the only part that the pack thought was remotely disgusting was the fact that Elizabeth was covered in blood and other fluids they didn't want to know about when she was born. Sam had been sitting beside Emily's head and the operating field was shielded by the sheet. They saw nothing besides seeing the newborn being lifted above it for them to see.

"She'll be long gone to the Cullen's before then," Sam assured him quietly, ensuring that his voice was soft enough that the women wouldn't hear his voice.

Embry laughed. "You can handle ripping apart a bloodsucker, but seeing a woman give birth would cause you to loose your lunch."

"Feel free to be a spectator but make sure that you keep those memories to yourself or I'll be sure to throw up on you later!"

"Enough," Sam said, glancing into the other room, just as Seth walked in from where he had been on his cell phone, attempting to get ahold of Jacob.

They all looked at him, as he shook his head.

"Nothing," he answered the unasked question. "They must be out of range of a cell tower still."

Embry nodded before turning to Jared who still stood at the window.

"Jared, get some fresh air. Go let Leah and Paul know what's going on and see if you can contact Jacob. There's a chance that he and the others are still phased."

Jared smiled and moved past them, appreciative to be able to get out of the house. "Gladly."

"I'm not liking this," Seth said softly to Sam and Embry. He looked wearily over at his cousin while she sat on a chair at the kitchen table holding a glass of water in hand while Emily sat on one side of her while Kim passed towels to dry Jo's hair. At the moment, she appeared to be perfectly fine. It certainly didn't appear that Jo was in labour. They had all envisioned a woman in constant agony and expected her to be cursing the day that Jacob touched her.

"What if the werewolves always knew that this was the day? I mean, they have a guy who can tell the future. It's not like Jo going into labour was intentional. We always thought that since she isn't due for another three weeks and the full moon was a week after, that would be when they'd attack. We don't have anything planned until then."

Sam nodded. "You're right. This could change everything."

"Shit, shit, shit," Embry whispered softly, as he had been thinking about what Seth had been saying. His cursing caught both of Sam and Seth's attention as Embry quickly pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and began to frantically slide his finger over the screen. "There's a full moon every 29 days or so, giving us a lunar month."

As though Sam suddenly realized what Embry was saying, he pinched his eyes shut.

"We always assumed that it would be next month," Sam concluded. "Not this month."

Embry sighed, holding up his cell phone towards them. "The next full moon is tomorrow morning at 12:14am."

"Holy shit, that's a bit more than 5 hours from now," Seth gasped, shaking his head.

"Sam!"

Emily's anxious voice instantly caught the man's attention and he left the room to go to her. His eyes quickly scanned the room, finding Elizabeth asleep in Kim's arms and Kim sitting beside Jo. His eyes zeroed in on Emily as she stood in front of Jo, with her hands on her forehead.

"Emily, I'm fine," Jo told her, leaning away from her touch. "I'm just overheated. I've been baking all morning and the house was sweltering."

"No, it's more than that," Emily said, looking up to Sam as he approached.

"She's hot, Sam. She's running a fever."

Jo quickly looked up at Sam as he placed his hand on Jo's shoulder, feeling the heat from her skin barely register on his abnormally hot palm. Without saying a word, he looked to Emily before Embry cursed softly from where he stood just a few feet behind Sam.

Realizing what they were implying was happening, Jo shook her head.

"No...no...this can't happen," she cried, running her hands protectively over her stomach as tears came to her eyes. "I can't let it happen...not yet. I can't phase while I'm still pregnant."

"We know. We'll help you so that it doesn't happen anytime soon," Sam told her gently, squeezing her shoulder gently. "But you need to be calm and relax."

Jo nodded, glancing around at the eyes that were looking at her in concern. She sighed deeply, closed her eyes to relax and audibly slowed her breathing and heart rate.

Finally, she looked back at Sam and he smiled in satisfaction that she managed to calm herself down. Still, a vulnerability washed over her.

"I need Jake."

Sam nodded and smiled weakly. "Don't worry, Jo. Jared ran out to contact him. He'll be here before you know it."

Sam looked over his shoulder and called for someone to get a glass of water.

"Until then, just relax. The baby will be here before you know it."

Sam gently placed his hands on Jo's shoulders, squeezing them lightly and reassuringly before passing her the glass of water that Seth had suddenly handed to him.

With his 108.9 degree Ferenheit body temperature, he could still tell that Jo's fever wasn't normal. She was warm, not as quite as hot as the pack, but she was certainly running a high fever. It was no wonder her body suddenly decided to go into labour. It was in the baby's best interest to be born now rather than later.

Sam met Emily's gaze as she sat down next to Jo.

"But it's still too soon," Jo remarked, feeling herself getting aggitated once again.

"Honey, the baby will be fine," Emily reminded her, putting her hand on Jo's knee. "It might be a bit smaller than normal but it'll be perfectly fine. You're 37 weeks. That's basically full term."

Jo closed her eyes once again and tried to relax as a pair of warm hands suddenly rested on her shoulders and massaged them gently.

"Jo, think of it this way," Embry spoke softly and calmly from behind her. "The Spirits obviously know what they're doing. You could have phased within weeks of coming to La Push but you didn't. Instead, you became pregnant when everyone told you that it would never happen. The Spirits brought you and Jacob together for this time and somehow you're going to have a baby. For the Spirits to do everything so awesome as all that, I doubt that they would allow you to suddenly phase now. It sometimes doesn't make much sense but it will all work out in the end."

His words seemed to be exactly what Jo was needing to hear; the reassurance that everything would work out in the end. Embry needed to tell himself the same thing as he was becoming uncertain considering Jo's early labour. For a few moments, he was angry at those same Spirits as he heard that she was spiking a high fever. Knowing that his anger wouldn't do anything to help, he did what he thought he could and found that it calmed himself.

Sam watched Embry carefully, seeing the anger relax off of him as much as the fear was coming off of Jo.

When the door suddenly opened, everyone turned towards it to see Jared walk in, drenched from the pouring rain. On any other day, Sam would snap at him for walking right into the house, bringing water and mud across Emily's floors. But this wasn't any ordinary day; not anymore.

"Did you find Jake?" Sam asked, as Jo and the others waited for Jared's answer.

"Paul and Leah said that Collin, Brady, Jake and Quil haven't phased in the past twenty minutes and I still can't get ahold of any of them on the phone either. They must be on their way back and are still out of range of a cell tower."

Jo stood up and turned towards him.

"Can't you go run and find them?"

Jared shrugged and glanced at Embry before answering her. "I could, but it would take some time."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Jake needs..."

She paused, feeling that awful, painful sensation that she had experienced on the Uley's front porch suddenly return like a wave rushing towards her. Jo began taking deep breaths and put her hands on her lower back before she began to rock where she stood. This was far more painful than before and she was soon overwhelmed by it and whimpered aloud.

"Is it another one?" Emily asked as Jo nodded wordlessly.

Jo suddenly became oblivious to the activity around her. Her goal was to simply survive the pain that she knew would soon end within seconds. Those seconds seemed to drag on for eternity and she had no idea how long she stood swaying and moaning until someone touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped with a gasp of a breath.

When the pain didn't seem to end, she turned and put her hands against the table and whimpered again before cursing aloud.

"Jo, what can we do to help you?" Embry suddenly asked, his desperate voice coming from right beside her. "We want to help."

Jo shook her head, honestly not knowing what to do anymore. Tears came to her eyes.

"It's not stopping," she gasped, as panic began to set in. "Make it stop. It...hurts."

A pair of hot hands suddenly rested on her hips and squeezed towards the middle of her back. The relief she felt was enormous and she found that she could suddenly breath again and the pain diminished. The hands continued the motion until the pain lessened and disappeared once again.

Jo took a deep breath, being able to stand up straight once again. Although tears were in her eyes from the impact of the insurmountable pain, she felt relief and was glad that she wasn't alone.

"Are you good?" Sam asked.

Jo nodded, and turned finding that it was he who had been standing behind her, rubbing his strong hands against her lower back.

"I hope you didn't mind, but Emily had back labour as well," he explained. "That counter pressure and motion was the one thing that seemed to help it."

Jo shook her head, catching her breath. "No, that was great. Thank you."

"We need to get her to Makah," Emily told Sam. "That one lasted a good 45 seconds and it's probably been five or six minutes since she got here."

Sam nodded, knowing the urgency in getting Jo to the Cullen's was important. He looked over at Embry. Considering Jacob was Alpha and Embry was the only pack member present who had the next highest rank, the decision seemed to lie with him.

"Emily's right," Embry said, before turning to the woman. "But it's pouring out there."

Emily nodded, gently taking Jo by the hand, while Kim followed, carrying Elizabeth. "I've got some warmer clothes for her to wear."

The moment the women left the room, the pack members seemed to take a step closer to each other to speak softly.

"Our priority is protecting the tribe, the elders and getting Jo to the Cullen's safely. Old Quil is off the reservation visiting friends in Makah," Embry said.

"My Mom and Billy are over at Charlie's," Seth told them softly

Embry nodded. "Seth, run over there and let Sue and Billy know what's going on. Although they're safer staying away from La Push, I have a feeling Billy and Sue will want to be nearby when the baby is born. Bring them to the Cullen's. They'll be safe there as well."

Embry looked at Sam. "You and I are going to join patrol with Leah and Paul. When Jake returns, Collin, Brady and Quil can join us."

Finally, he looked to Jared, knowing that the man wasn't going to enjoy his assignment but would do it regardless. "You're going to bring Jo to the Cullen's. Sam will call them to let them know to expect you."

He sighed but nodded. "What do I tell Jo when she realizes she's not heading to Makah?"

Embry shrugged, not recalling the plan in its entirety that Jacob had put together. "Improvise as best as you can."

Seth and Embry soon ran off, and both phased with Seth heading towards Forks while Embry joined Paul and Leah patrolling the perimeter of La Push.

Sam quickly spoke with the Cullen's informing them what was going on. Dr. Cullen was surprised and slightly concerned when Sam told him that Jo was in labour, but assured him that she'd be fine. After getting the directions to where she'd to go and ending the phone call, Sam wrote it down and passed the paper to Jared just as Emily, Jo and Kim came back from down the hallway.

Jo was wrapped up in an old hoodie and Emily's orange Puma rain jacket. She still wore the shorts and had on flip flops. When Sam noticed, Jo shrugged.

"I'm too hot," she told him.

He smirked lightly. "Jared will be driving you."

Jo nodded just as Emily quickly gave her a hug. "You'll be fine."

She looked to Kim beside her as the young girl smiled happily while holding Elizabeth in her arms. Jo didn't lean in to hug her Kim, but instead simply ran her hand over Elizabeth's head before following Jared out the door into the rain.

Sam stood, watching as Jared helped Jo into Kim's small four door sedan. The moment Jared had reached the driver's seat and turned on the engine, the wheels spun and he headed out towards the main road. Emily walked up beside Sam just as he turned to her.

"I have to go on patrol," he told her softly. "I need you to stay inside with Kim. Protect Elizabeth. Don't let anyone in."

"Sam Uley, what's going on?"

He sighed, leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You're scaring me."

He sighed and pinched his eyes shut. "Jacob made an arrangement with the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's? What for?"

"Jo isn't going to Makah," he told her. "Dr. Cullen is delivering the baby. Jo isn't aware of it yet."

"What? Why?"

"The werewolves are coming back, tonight."

Sam watched as Emily's eyes grew wide in fear.

"They want to destroy the pack and any future packs," he replied, as Emily's hand went to her mouth in shock. He instinctively pulled Emily into him, wrapping his arms tightly around her in fear that this would be the last time he would.

"Jo...that baby could become Alpha one day. Oh my god, Sam...they're coming for the baby?"

Sam nodded. "We have to protect the future. If the pack is destroyed and something happens to that baby, the pack is gone. The Cullen's have agreed to help us."

He kissed Emily on the forehead once again. "Protect Elizabeth."

She nodded wordlessly. "With my life."

* * *

"Jared! Can you please not hit every god damn bump on the road?!" Jo exclaimed as she gasped with each pot hole he hit. She instinctively held onto her stomach. "And drive faster!"

Jared clenched his jaw, refraining himself from snapping back at her. Jacob would be pissed and there was no telling how Jo would retaliate. He wasn't going to be the catalyst that would suddenly cause her to phase prematurely. Their goal was to prevent it from happening for the next little while.

For someone who normally was amiable, fun to be with and level-headed, it seemed that those qualities went right out the window when she was dealing with excruciating pain. In all honestly, Jared couldn't blame her. He had no idea what Jo was going through besides being in an incredible amount of pain.

At one point, he winced as he saw her lean over the dash and rest her head against it as she moaned pitifully. Not even the sound of the pouring rain and the wipers could mask it.

"Jo, just please don't hurl in here," Jared begged. "I have a really weak stomach. I don't know what Embry was thinking sending me with you when there are chances of you throwing up."

Jo lifted her head slightly from the dash and looked at him, a gaze of incredulousness on her face. Her hair still stuck to her face from the rain that she had dodged while she made her way into the car.

"I'm sitting here, in labour and your biggest concern is the fact that I may throw up in Kim's car?"

Jared could feel the glare she was sending him and he shrugged innocently. "I...uh...don't want to have to clean it up."

"I'll do my best to accommodate you," she chided before she smirked. "So, I'm glad to know that you're cool that my water just broke in the front seat."

He suddenly turned his head towards her, in shock. She chuckled and sat back up in the seat, a smile on her face for the first time since she climbed into the car.

"You should see your face!"

"What? You were joking?"

Jo nodded, and clapped her hands. "Oh, I wish that I had a camera to catch your facial expression when I told you my water broke in Kim's car."

Jared harrumph and looked back out the front windshield.

Jo reached over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, it could be a whole lot worse. I could end up giving birth in here."

With that thought in mind, Jared pressed harder against the gas pedal, further accelerating their trip towards the Cullen's. His eyes glanced between the road and the piece of paper that Sam had given him, with directions scribbled on it. He wasn't familiar with the area as it was far away from where the Cullen's lived. He wasn't keen on seeing the bloodsuckers, but this was a part of the plan and one that Jared had no choice to go with.

Sam had already called Carlisle Cullen, letting him know that Jo was on her way over and ultimately alerted the family that the werewolves were most likely going to strike later that evening with the forthcoming full moon. It was unfortunate that it was such a dark night with the cloud cover and the pouring rain.

When Jared felt the tires begin to hydroplane over the wet, partially frozen puddles of La Push Road, he fought for control, spinning left and right. Instinctively, one hand reached out across Jo's chest, pinning her against the back of the seat while she gripped tightly to the door handle. Jared fought for control before spinning out and coming to a dead stop halfway into the ditch after doing a complete 360.

Jared looked over at Jo, the only sound in the car being Jo's heavy breathing, the torrential rain outside and the frantic speed of the windshield wipers.

"Are you all right?"

Jo nodded. "I think so."

Jared tried to turn the car over to get it running again but instead of roaring to life, it sounded like it was choking.

"Dammit," Jared cursed, turning the key again and hearing the engine sputter. "Come on."

After a few more tries he paused.

"What's wrong?"

"The engine's flooded." He glanced over at Jo. "Stay here."

Jo watched as Jared walked out into the cold rain and lifted the hood of the car, blocking him from her view. The wipers continued their desperate attempt to clear the rain water from the windshield unsuccessfully.

Jo looked down at her stomach and stretched slightly as that familiar pain suddenly began to wash over her again.

"Not again, damn it," she cursed, as she quickly undid her seatbelt and pushed the door open.

When Jared noticed the open door from where he stood by the engine, he growled. He didn't want to be stuck on the side of the road with a woman in labour, let alone dealing with Jacob later one when he finds out that Jo was standing in the rain.

"Jo, I told you to stay in the car!"

"I can't!" Jo gasped, pushing herself up to stand. She whimpered as she leaned her head against the rear passenger window and folded her arms above her head onto the roof of the car. She moaned and Jared could see the muscles in Jo's back flex as she growled aloud and breathed deeply against the intense pain she was feeling.

Suddenly remembering the action that Sam had done on her back, Jared ran through the puddles and stood behind Jo before putting his hands on her hips and pushing against her lower back.

"Does that help?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Jo exclaimed as she gasped. "Stop. Talking."

He suddenly released his hands from her back, assuming that it was doing nothing for her and his actions were only further aggravating her. Suddenly, Jo's head shook back and forth.

"J...Jared," she gasped, taking deep breathes and pointed shakily to her back.

Taking that as his cue, he pushed once again against her hips and lower back. She stood up slightly, sighing at the relief the pressure gave.

It was another few seconds before she spoke.

"Thank you," she said, catching her breath.

Jared let go of her back and walked back towards the engine. "No problem."

He assumed that Jo was about to climb back into the car but was surprised when she walked past him, and began walking along the side of the road.

"Jo, what are you doing?"

"If we can't get to Makah, I'm walking to Forks," she answered, matter-of-fact.

Jared chuckled at her idea. "You can't walk to Forks. We're still twenty miles from there."

"Then I'll flag down the first car I see."

It was obvious to him that she was determined to get out of their situation and wasn't willing to sit and wait. He couldn't blame her but at the same time, Jared was keenly aware that as the night crept closer, the woods surrounding La Push road wouldn't be a safe place for her. Although Jared would never leave her side, if they were suddenly surrounded by a pack of werewolves, he wouldn't be able to take them on all on his own.

"Jo, it's pouring rain. Let's wait in the car then," he reasoned as he walked beside her. "I can give Sam a quick call to let him know what's going on."

She suddenly paused and turned to Jared, the desperation in her eyes becoming more noticeable. "Jared, I can't wait. I can't do this anymore. I need drugs and the hospital in Forks has them. There is no way I'm having this baby on the side of the road."

Jared shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're not thinking straight. If you walk to Forks, you won't make it in time. You certainly will be having this baby alone and on the side of the road."

She rolled her eyes at him before turning to walk away.

"I won't be alone," she told him. "I'll have you."

Jared chuckled nervously. "Good one Jo, but I'll have you know that I'll probably pass out if I have to watch you give birth."

She paused and looked at him. "Seriously? You kill vampires though."

A smile came to her face as she began to laugh. Jared sighed.

"Yeah, you're not the first to see the irony of it all."

Her laughter faltered for a second and her smile slowly fell as she put her hands on her stomach and looked down at the muddy, wet road beneath her.

"Jo? What's wrong?"

She looked back up at Jared, eyes wide.

"Don't pass out, all right?"

"Why?"

"My water just broke."

Jared cracked a smile and nodded. "Good one Jo."

Except, she shook her head. "I'm completley serious. My water just broke."

Jared's smile slipped from his face, as Jo's expression changed.

"Not again," she moaned between her teeth as she leaned forward, grabbing ahold of Jared's shoulders in front of her, her cries echoing into his ears causing his inner wolf to whimper.

* * *

 ** _A/N - I just loved placing Jared with the task of bringing Jo to the Cullen's. From the books, we know that he gets car sick, so I just ran with that idea that he has a weak stomach and this is what came from it._**

 ** _I am beyond thrilled to have made it past 40 chapters. When I started, I knew that it would be a long story to tell, but to actually get to this point is amazing. Furthermore, to have 300 reviews now(Thank you toolazytologin to tipping it over that edge again...see you at 400 reviews ;)) and being in homestretch for nearly 200 favouriters and over 260 followers...is simply...and I'll say it again - amazing! I'm so excited that you've chosen to spend your time reading about the crazy world what goes on inside my head! LOL... It blows me away to have the 400-500 people viewing each chapter. Honestly, I wouldn't have gotten this far without the kind words and motivational 'kick-in-the-pants' PM's(that were very appreciated) that I needed to think outside the box of what has been done before._**


	42. Chapter 42

There was something about being in the mountain and far from civilization that Jacob enjoyed. It was peaceful and clean. Despite having to share his thoughts with a pack of wolves, it was still quite serene. Within the higher elevations, the cold and snow didn't bother him and they even enjoyed a quick snowball fight before running back towards the car where they had parked it on an abandoned side road.

Collin and Brady turned out to be quick learners. It helped that they were so eager to learn more. Quil was becoming a good teacher as well. Jacob assumed his time with Claire caused him to become more patient and understanding. Jacob had assigned Quil the task of training Collin and Brady, and he knew then that the had made a good choice. Although he was just as quick to anger as most of the pack were, he could teach the new pack members and get through to them faster than anyone.

As they sat in the car during their 90 minute ride back to La Push, they had to eventually roll up the windows as they neared Forks. A cold rain pelted against the windows while music blared and the bass pumped from the Rabbit's stereo system. Jacob smiled. Quil rapped loudly beside him as he tapped out a rhythm on the dash while Collin and Brady appeared to be having the time of their lives watching the two older pack members interact. As much as it was a shame that thier training location was so remote and far from La Push, it gave the young boys time to bond with them away from always running patrols and dealing with tribal issues. They needed this. With the battle that would eventually come in a months time, Collin and Brady needed the chance to still be boys.

Like clockwork, Quil and Jacob's cell phones beeped in their pockets, alerting them that they were once again within range of a tower. A second later, chimes echoed on both of them. Since Jacob was driving and unable to get into his back pocket, Quil checked his own.

"Damn," he said loudly over the music. "Something must be going on. I've got three messages from Seth and four from Sam."

Slightly concerned at the amount of missed calls, Jacob turned down the radio as Quil put the phone to his ear to listen to them. At the same time, Jacob struggled to drive and reach his own phone while Quil listened to the messages. He paused when Quil suddenly put it on speaker, allowing Seth's frantic voice to fill the car.

 _'Quil, I can't get ahold of Jake so I hope that you get this and can pass along the message. Jo's in labour. Please give me a call when you get this.'_

The Rabbit suddenly sped up as it made its way down the winding road.

"What the hell? That message was sent over an hour ago," Quil exclaimed, having heard Seth's message. "I thought Jo wasn't due for another month."

"So did I," Jacob stated, as his fingers gripped the steering wheel hard while Quil held onto the door handle with each turn Jacob made.

Quil filtered through the messages and played the last one that came from Sam's number. Instead of his voice, it was Emily's.

 _'Hey, it's Emily. Jo's in labour. Jared's taking her to the Cullen's and the guys have just gone on patrol with Paul and Leah.'_ There was a pause. ' _Sam's saying that there's a possibility that the werewolves are back now? I hope you get this message and get home soon, Quil. Tell Jake to hurry. I know this is her first baby, but I have a feeling it'll be fast.'_

Jacob quickly leaned and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket as the Rabbit crossed the centre line a few times before Jacob had it back on the right side of the road. Thankfully, the winding road was in a remote part of Washington. Ignoring the fact that he was driving and using his phone, he quickly called Jared's number.

It rang once and then twice before he heard a click of it being answered.

He could hear Jo's frantic voice suddenly come over the phone.

Quil watched, seeing the anxiety cloud Jacob's face. Even with his superhuman hearing, he could barely filter Jo's words over the assault of the rain pouring on the Rabbit's windshield. But Jacob's expression was one that he had rarely ever seen on his friends face before - fear.

"Jo! I'm coming as fast as I can. Is Jared there with you?"

Jacob held on tight to the steering wheel as his keen eyes kept it firmly on the right side of the road.

"He's busy?"

A growl suddenly emanated from within Jacob and it brought the inner wolf within Quil to attention.

"What?!" He growled into the phone. "Where are you?"

It was obvious that she had answered him but the anger suddenly melted off his face in confusion.

"Jo? Jo? Are you there?"

There was no response, yet Jacob could still hear noise happening in the background. She hadn't hung up. The phone was no longer within her reach.

Regardless, Jacob suddenly swerved and brought the car to an abrupt halt along the side of the road. The wipers continued their desperate attempt to clear the rain off the windshield. Without a word, Jacob opened the car door and jumped out. At the same time, Quil opened up the passengers side door.

"Jake! What's going on?!"

He quickly looked over his shoulder, pulling his shirt off as he ran. "Werewolves! Leave the car here and join the others on patrol! I'm going after Jo!"

The boys in the backseat heard the order and were already getting out of the car and looked to Quil as Jacob quickly phased, shredding his shorts and shoes just outside the tree line.

Quil turned to Collin and Brady. They nodded to him, before the trio darted into the trees, phasing the moment they were under the canopy.

* * *

20 minutes earlier...

Their options were limited.

Seth, Billy and Sue were in Forks, most likely already heading towards the location the Cullen's had given Sam and wouldn't pass by them. Based on Jared's limited knowledge of how an engine works, Kim's car wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. The other pack members were either out of range or somewhere on patrol in La Push. That left only one other option and it made Jared sick to his stomach that he was even considering it.

As Jo held onto his shoulders, and rested her forehead against his chest as she moaned, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, cursing their situation as he skimmed through the contacts. Although the Cullen's would be listed alphabetically near the top, he scrolled down to the bottom of the list to V. He had never called them before and vowed he never would. Jacob was the one who insisted that they all had the number in their phones. Although they had helped the pack and Jacob many times, he'd never consider them to be anything more than what they were; evil bloodsuckers.

But Jacob trusted them enough to allow Carlisle to dictate where Jo would have the baby. If only to keep her and the baby safe, Jared would call them.

Finally as Jo seemed to relax, her breathing slowed before she raised her head to see Jared had the phone to his ear.

"You're calling Jake?"

He shook his head, and saw the confusion on her face.

"I'm getting us help," he replied, just as his call was answered.

' _Hello_?'

"Hey!" He paused, considering his words since Jo was with him and was unaware of the plans Jacob had made regarding the birth of his child. He turned away from her, walking a few steps down the road.

"It's Jared. Jake gave me your number. I'm with Jo," Jared said, looking back at her as he spoke into his cell phone. He watched as she walked back towards Kim's car. "We've run into a little problem."

' _Sam called me. What's going on? Is Jo all right?'_

Although Jared wasn't certain if the man he was speaking to on the phone was in fact Dr. Cullen, he assumed that it was and was simply glad that he would be able to help her. For once, he didn't feel helpless.

"Oh, she's fine right now, I suppose. Her water just broke all over La Push Road and our car isn't going to be moving anytime soon. I was hoping that someone could come and get her."

Jared watched as Jo paused before she leaned over and put her hands on her knees beside the car.

' _Where are you?_ '

Jared looked up and down the deserted road. It was nearly dark out and the rain continued to pour down on them. "About 15 miles out of the Rez on La Push road."

There was a sigh.

' _I'm sorry Jared, but you'll have to bring her to us.'_

"Did you not just hear me? The car is dead!"

' _I understand that but if someone were to pick her up, it's nearly a thirty minute drive along a long winding road and then thirty minutes back here. Do you think she has an hour?'_

Jared looked back at Jo, hearing her moan once again as her voice echoed against the trees around them.

' _Jared_?'

"Yeah...uh...Maybe? I'm not sure. This is my first time dealing with a woman in labour!"

' _How far apart are the contractions?'_

Jared winced as Jo groaned once again and cried out in pain. He watched as she stood beside Kim's car on the side of the road with her hands on her knees.

"I have no damn idea!" He shouted, growing increasingly agitated and frustrated. "She may have a minute or so between them. They never seem to stop anymore."

 _'Is that her making those sounds?"_

Jared snorted.

"Oh yeah, that's her."

 _'By the sounds of it, she doesn't have an hour,'_ Dr. Cullen told him much to Jared's dismay. ' _You're going to have to get her here somehow or you'll end up delivering the baby on your own. I could talk you through it.'_

The thought and image turned his stomach yet also scared him to death. The possibility of being the sole person responsible for bringing a baby into the world weighed heavily on him. He knew absolutely nothing about childbirth, let alone changing a baby's diaper. Carrying her through the woods seemed like the only option. It would certainly cut their trek to the location shorter than taking the road.

"Oh, hell no!" Jared exclaimed. "I'll get her to you, but you'd better be ready."

 _"We are already prepared for your arrival,"_ Dr. Cullen assured him _. "I'll send someone out to meet you halfway."_

"Sure," Jared growled as he sighed. "Thanks."

Without waiting for Dr. Cullen to say another word, he hung up and tucked his cell phone back into his pocket. Jo was still bent over, breathing heavily. He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder, barely noticing the temperature difference between them anymore.

"Don't touch me right now," she whimpered, as she continued to breath deeply. Jared quickly removed his hand, not willing to anger her knowing that her fever had risen.

Slowly, she stood up, her wet hair sticking to her face. With a sigh, she took off Emily's Puma jacket and opened the front door before chucking it inside. She did the same with the sweater, finding the cool rain felt wonderful on her heated skin. The rain quickly soaked through the blue tank top, but she didn't care.

"I'm going to have to carry you the rest of the way," Jared said softly, watching as she closed the car door. "We'll be able to move faster."

Jo sighed. "You know, I was figuring as much. If it gets us to the hospital in Forks faster, I'm all for it."

Jared forced a smile, realizing how wrong she was about to be.

Jo took a step towards him and suddenly paused, quickly clutching onto her stomach.

"Whoa..."

"Whoa? Whoa what?" Jared asked, his eyes wide as images of a forthcoming bloody delivery with only him being present flashed in his mind. He could already feel feint and took a tentative step back.

"There's...a lot of pressure now. I think the baby moved down some more."

She took a deep breath and smirked. "I can finally breath easier."

Jared glared at her. "At least you're finding the bright side in all of this."

Jo looked sympathetically at Jared.

"I know all of this isn't pleasant for you, but if it makes you feel better, I'm glad that I'm not alone right now," Jo told him. "I'm certain that I'd be freaking out if I was on my own."

"Just do one thing for me," Jared said coming up to her. "Don't push."

Jo smirked as Jared quickly picked her up. She winced and sucked in a breath at the movement. Jared looked at her face before he raced into the dark woods.

"Regardless of what happens," he began, taking a deep breath and attempting to ignore those gruesome childbirth images that his mind came up with, "I told you that I wouldn't leave you on your own and I'm keeping that promise. Jacob will just be owing me big time for this."

Jo gasped and pinched her eyes shut with the quick movement.

She could tell that they were moving fast despite her eyes being shut for the ride. The rain fell into her face whenever they came into a clearing but then lessened the moment they dipped back beneath the canopy.

"Can...can you distract me somehow?"

"How?"

"Tell me a joke, sing a song...I don't give a damn. Just...I need something to focus on to help ignore the movement, cause it hurts like hell to be carried right now."

Jared thought as he ran through the woods when something suddenly came to mind. He hummed slightly before he began rapping.

"Yeah...yeah...when I walk on by, girls be looking like damn, he fly. I pimp to the beat. Walking down the street in my new lafreak. Yeah. This is how I roll. Animal print-pants out of control. It's Redfoo with the big affro and just like Bruce Lee..."

"Oh God! Stop!" Jo shouted, her eyes suddenly opening. "What the hell was that? You're rapping LMFAO?"

"You wanted something to distract you."

"And naturally you thought of rapping 'Sexy and I know it'?!"

Jared shrugged.

"It was the first thing that came to mind. Paul was singing it in his head the other day while I was on patrol with him. It has a pretty catchy beat and Paul's a pretty good rapper, except the images he conveys in his mind are barely rated PG."

Jo shook her head. "I did not need to know that."

He smirked. "But I distracted you, didn't I?"

Jared jumped over a low lying branch caused Jo to gasp loudly as her eyes darted open. She hit him in the chest angrily.

"Not well enough," she mumbled. "And d...don't jump!"

"Sorry," Jared mumbled, figuring it was probably better if he kept his mouth shut.

Jo closed her eyes, listening and focusing on Jared's rhythmic breathing as he moved, trying to match her own to it. It was few seconds until Jared noticed it and he smirked. For her own benefit, he overemphasized his breathing, in through his nose and out through his mouth.

Suddenly, she arched her back slightly in his arms and gasped.

"Put me down! Dammit! Put me down!" Jo exclaimed.

"We're almost there."

She shook her head and pushed against his chest. Not knowing what was going on, Jared quickly stopped and put her down on her feet. Her legs were weaker than she anticipated and Jo leaned into a tree, placing her hands on the trunk. Jared looked around them, surveying the darkening forest while he waited for the contraction to subside enough so that he could carry her. For a while, he could only hear the sounds of her painful cries and deep moans. It wasn't until he heard the sound of wood cracking that he turned back.

Jo's hands clenched into fists against the bark as she growled through the pain, her fingers creating deep scratches into the tree trunk. Her fists trembled as she breathed deeply, her back heaving until it slowly subsided once again. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at the tree that she had been holding onto and caught sight of the five distinct marks above her fists. Jo pushed off of the tree and looked down at her fingers, feeling the tips with her thumbs. She stared at them in disgust before she turned around, suddenly realized what she was capable of doing.

"Oh my god," she gasped, as Jared quickly grabbed her hands, covering his own over her's. Tears were in her eyes. "I...I just..."

"You're fine," he reminded her, trying to ignore the fact that she just created deep marks into the tree beside them. Keeping her calm was suddenly more important than he realized. "There's nothing wrong with you."

She pointed a finger at the tree trunk.

"That is not fine!" She shouted frustratingly at him as her voice echoed within the forest. "This baby needs to come out now and you've brought us into the middle of the god damned woods, far away from help and from Forks! We're lost!"

"We're not lost!" He shouted, matching her tone as his anger finally getting the better of him. He took a deep breath, reminding himself to keep calm for her benefit. Jared took a step towards her and spoke between his clenched teeth. "I'm bringing you to help."

"That's a load of crap! You...you stay the hell away from me!" She shouted angrily. "I don't know where you're bringing me but it's certainly not Forks!"

As she started to walk back the way they came, Jared sighed.

"You're right!" he admitted, saying it loud enough so that she could hear. "I wasn't bringing you to Forks. I was taking you to a place that Jacob had arranged with the Cullen's."

Jo paused and turned her head.

"The Cullen's?"

Jared nodded, walking towards her.

"You need to know that everything Jake has planned surrounding the birth is to keep you and the baby safe. That includes, having Dr. Cullen deliver your baby."

He watched as Jo looked down at her stomach before meeting his eyes once again, tears lining them. Jared knew that Jo was aware of how much the pack disliked the Cullen's and to have Jacob arrange to have her brought to them to deliver the baby, obviously indicated that something serious was going on.

"Safe? Jared, I...I don't understand," she said weakly. "Is something wrong with the baby that I don't know about?"

Jared walked up to her and looked around the forest surrounding them for any signs of the Cullen's and frankly, any werewolves who had caught their scent from La Push Road. Jo was currently a target as much as he was. If their goal was to destroy the pack, what better goal would there be than destroying the future, starting with Jacob's unborn child.

"No, no. The baby is fine. It's just..." He sighed and shook his head. "I really shouldn't be telling you any of this. We're in danger just sitting here. We need to keep moving. We have to get there before the baby comes. We're alone and out in the open."

Just as he was about to pick her up again, his ears heard something. Jared quickly looked over his shoulder, scanning the darkness around them, and taking a deep breath for the sweet sickly smell of the Cullen's. But it wasn't that same smell. This was far worse. The wolf instantly came to the surface and a growl rumbled from Jared's chest before he turned, standing protectively in front of Jo.

"What is that?" She winced behind him as the stench blew their way.

"Werewolf," he growled, breathing deeply in anger.

"Werewolf?" Jo gasped as her eyes tried to look past Jared's frame to see what he was seeing.

In fear of letting her out of his sight and the urgency of the situation, Jared pulled his cell phone from his pocket and passed it to Jo before he took a few steps away from her, undoing his shorts as he did. He ignored the fact that she was in plain sight of him undressing before his body contorted while limbs elongated. There was so much more at stake now that being concerned about modesty. Skin disappeared as fur burst over his body.

Jo watched as Jared's wolf snarled into the darkness, the hair on his back bristling as he lifted his lips to show his teeth.

It was then that she saw it.

It was still only a man, but the feral gaze in its eyes gave away its true nature. Even though there were still hours until the full moon, there was already nothing human left in the way that it snarled at Jared in anger.

With a loud growl and his teeth bared, Jared jumped at it. Jo had barely the chance to watch the battle, when her eyes suddenly saw movement to her right.

Another one.

Jo could feel herself trembling at the way it was glaring at her with such ferocity and anger. Although it appeared to be just a man, she knew that it was more.

An anger rose within her; anger at the situation she and Jared were in, being in labour without Jacob around, and dealing with werewolves trying to kill them, along with her body showing more and more signs of phasing than before. All she knew was that she was not going to go down without a fight. Quickly looking down, Jo saw a fallen branch to her left, partially covered in moss. Remembering her strength after being able to put gouges into the tree trunk, she easily picked it up, dirt falling from it. She stood rigid, expecting and anticipating the attack. Jo wasn't going to be anything but play defence, but she was certainly determined to make it a hard fight. The werewolf ran at her, it's human teeth bared as it screamed.

When the man was within striking distance, she swung the branch, growling as she did so. The branch split it two, as it hit the man in the side of the shoulder. Splinters flew as he paused, to take in what had just happened before advancing once again at Jo.

She instinctively growled at him as she held up the smaller branch in her arms and over her shoulder, ready to hit him once again if she had to.

But she didn't need to.

A large jaw darted from one side and grabbed ahold of the man by his midsection, bringing him down to the ground before ripping the limbs from his torso in a bloody mess.

It was another wolf; Leah by what she could tell by the colouring in the darkness.

With a sigh as she attempted to catch her breath, Jo dropped the branch to the ground before wincing and putting her hands to her stomach.

The pain of the next contraction brought her to her knees. She couldn't stand any longer. Being upright was now unbearable and she could barely catch her breath. She was certain that she was going to hyperventilate. She was trying to breath through it as she had before, but it was just so painful that she simply couldn't cope any longer. Jo brought her hands onto the wet ground before she turned to sit, leaning against the tree.

When a sudden beeping sound caught her attention, Jo's eyes went to Jared's phone that she had dropped on the ground before she had grabbed the branch. With her foot, she pulled it towards her and her fingers trembled as she picked it up. She panted and a relief washed over her when she saw the name on the screen.

Quickly she answered it, speaking quickly as she breathed.

"Jake?! Where are you?"

' _Jo! I'm coming as fast as I can. Is Jared there with you?"_

Jo looked for the first time where Jared and Leah were in the process of attacking yet another werewolf.

"Uh...he's here, just busy right now."

"He's b _usy_?"

'Yeah, Jake..." She paused, as she looked over to where Jared was flipping another werewolf onto the ground. She choked slightly on the sob that threatened to errupt from her throat. She was in pain and scared. "We're surrounded by werewolves right now."

" _What?!_ " He growled. " _Where are you?_ "

"Somewhere in the frickin, god damned woods!" She suddenly shouted, exasperatingly. "How the hell should I know?! And this baby is getting very impatient. Damn it!"

Jo gasped, the phone slipping from her fingers and falling onto the grass beside her. She leaned back, and began breathing deeply, somehow ignoring the battle that was ensuing around her. Suddenly a scent, like none that she had ever smelled before flooded her senses. It was repulsive with a sweet, sickly stench. The only thing that she could match it to was a sweeter version of apple cider vinegar. It wasn't until she opened her eyes and saw Esme's golden eyes looking at her in concern that she matched it.

The scent of vampires. She had never smelled it before and the fact that she now could brought a new concern to her.

Jo panted through the contraction as Esme reached forward and brushed Jo's wet and matted hair from her forehead. "Jacob is probably on his way now."

Leah and Jared stood protectively in front of Jo, watching the dark forest around them as she sat against the base of the tree with Esme at her side. The remains of a half dozen werewolves laid around them. On any other day, the sight would have disgusted Jo to the point that she would throw up but she was currently distracted by her present situation.

"Jo, we're going to bring you to Carlisle," Esme said softly.

Jo shook her head profusely as she blew air out between her lips.

Esme looked to Emmett who came up beside her. Jo hadn't seen him before then but then again, she had missed the werewolves being ripped to pieces as well.

"Carlisle can help you."

"No," Jo gasped. "I can't...I won't make it there."

Esme watched Jo's face and the tenseness of her muscles. Her arms trembled as she pinched her eyes shut. It seemed to suddenly make sense to her.

"You're feeling like you have to push."

Jo took a deep breath and nodded. She looked at Esme, tears in her eyes. "Yeah."

Esme's head quickly turned upon hearing more growls emanating from the dark forest around them.

"There's more of those bastards out there," Emmett said, as he glared out into the darkness as he walked up beside Jared's wolf. "I can smell them. What the hell are they waiting for?"

"They're waiting for Jake," Jo said weakly within a gasp, yet it was loud enough that Emmett turned his head slightly. "They know he'll come to me."

"Damn, if that's the case, we're going to be outnumbered quickly," he said, meeting Jared's gaze.

Jared glanced over at Leah, as they quickly relayed the message to the rest of the pack and to Jacob who had suddenly invaded their minds a few minutes before.

"Emmett, run back and bring Carlisle here," Esme called out. "Jo's not going anywhere. And bring some backup. It seems the battle may be taking place here."

He nodded, heading for the nearest tree as it seemed that sticking to the treetops would be the easiest way to not only avoid the werewolves but to prevent them from following him.

Esme turned back to Jo and smiled weakly.

"Hold on just a bit longer."

"Hurry," Jo whispered through her clenched teeth. "Please."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Wow! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. So many new followers and favouriters! And I appreciated all the reviews! I may possibly get the next part out by the Sunday night or early Monday. I'm moving in less than two weeks now, so it's obvious now that I won't have this story done by then...and that's fine by me. I'll update at least two more times before that day though and I'll let you know when there will be a longer delay in updating.**_

 _ **In the meantime...please review. ;)**_


	43. Chapter 43

The situation was almost laughable.

Almost.

If someone had told Jo a year ago that she'd be about to give birth outside during a downpour and in the company of vampires, shape shifters and werewolves, she would have said that those with that kind of imagination would be considered insane. It was just impossible to even think about let alone consider. Yet here she was in that very situation. And to make matters worse, the werewolves seemed to be waiting for thier opportunity to attack them once again. The Cullen's and Quileute wolf pack had yet to know whether that would be when Jacob arrived, when the baby was born or when they had more werewolves to outnumber them. Either way, things couldn't get any worse than it already was. In that moment, Jo hated all the women who ever complained about their planned hospital birth that didn't go the way they wanted. Jo would kill to have a quiet birth somewhere other than in the middle of the woods. But, life had other plans and she had no choice but to roll with it.

The baby was determined to be born now and Jo could feel it with every fibre of her being.

Jo leaned against the base of the tree and rocked from side to side with her eyes closed as she cried out and breathed through yet another contraction, panting as to not push. At one point, she was relieved to feel Esme's cool hands on the back of her neck.

"I can't do this anymore," Jo suddenly gasped, her eyes shut as she shook her head as a sob escaped her lips. "I'm tired and I just want to go home. Jake is who knows where and I don't want to have this baby at night in the middle of the frickin' forest during a downpour surrounded by vampires, and werewolves that are trying to kill us."

She opened her eyes slightly and looked at Esme beside her. "No offence."

Esme smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure none of this is what you had imagined or wanted," she said, looking up at the dark rain clouds pouring down on them before glancing over to where the wolves were standing as silent sentries staring out into the darkness where the werewolves seemed to be hiding in wait. "But believe me, once you're holding your healthy baby in your arms, all the details of how the baby came into the world won't matter."

Jo took a deep breath and closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax before another contraction would course through her body. Esme reached forward and brushed her hand over Jo's brow, pushing away the wet hair from her eyes all the while feeling the intense heat pour off Jo's skin. Esme's smile faltered slightly realizing that there was more going on with Jo than just labour.

Still, she sighed.

"And I'm sure that Jacob is on his way. I have no doubt that he wouldn't want to miss this."

Esme turned to look into the woods before looking back and Jo and smiled once again

"Carlisle is almost here. Hold on for just a few more seconds."

Jo nodded silently with her eyes still shut and began breathing deeply through her mouth before moaning loudly.

Esme wasn't kidding about Carlisle being only a few seconds away. A blast of cool wind seemed to drop right in front of them, and Jo opened her eyes to see that Dr. Cullen had arrived with Emmett who quickly moved to join the wolves watching the forest surrounding them.

"Seth, Edward and Bella stayed behind with Billy and Sue," Carlisle told Esme as he came up to Jo and knelt down in front of her. "The others should be here shortly. Rosalie ran home to get Alice, Jasper and the Denali clan."

Jo closed her eyes once again, ignoring the fact that yet another thing she hadn't planned could be added to the list of things she never expected; she'd be giving birth in front of more people than she ever wanted. Although they were all facing away from her, watching the surrounding woods carefully for werewolves who would come near, she still had a listening audience.

A gentle cold hand suddenly touched Jo's knee and she opened her eyes to see Carlisle's smiling and sympathetic face looking at her. He knew that this wasn't what she wanted and frankly, neither did he. No one deserved a birth like this, especially under the current circumstances. But regardless, he was determined to help her bring the baby into the world; as crazy as their world may be.

"How are you feeling, Jo?"

She let out an incredulous scoff and smirked despite the situation. Tears were in her eyes and her muscles trembled from preventing the exertion her body was putting forth. "Like I'm being ripped apart."

He watched her face as she breathed quickly before glancing at Esme who had already opened the bag he had brought and passed him a pair of latex gloves.

"She has the fever," Carlisle noted, as he spoke softly to Esme while he pulled on the gloves. She nodded in agreement.

"I noticed it right away," Esme said. "Alice had been right when she said that her visions of Jo had disappeared."

"This baby needs to be born sooner than later."

Carlisle turned to Jo and smiled as she continued to breath deeply in front of him.

"Emmett told me that you feel like pushing. Can I check to see where you're at?"

With her eyes still shut as she breathed, Jo quickly shook her head.

Carlisle sighed, glancing over at Esme as she laid out a small blanket beside him and laid out the tools that he had mentioned he'd be needing when they were at home.

"Jo, I can help you," he said softly, before he quickly added, "I want to help you."

Finally, she opened her tired eyes and looked at his golden ones that stared back at her in concern. He saw her glance around them at the wolves and Emmett who currently stood silently with their backs towards them, watching the dark forest around them.

"I'm scared," she finally admitted, the tears in her eyes mixing with the rain that fell down on her face. "Hank...the werewolves are determined to...If I can prolong the baby from being born, then maybe...I don't know...maybe we can get away and I can have the baby elsewhere. Somewhere safer than here."

Carlisle smiled softly, hearing the desperation in her voice. It was obvious to him that she was grasping at straws, hoping beyond hope that she could somehow stall the deliver. He knew that they were hours from the full moon and it would only get worse before it got better.

"I'm sorry, Jo. This baby is coming whether you want it to or not," he told her. "And I promise you that I'll do everything possible to ensure that your baby is born safely and kept safe while you're in my care."

Jo nodded as she gasped before pinching her eyes shut as another contractions washed over her. Jo cried out loudly and growled deep in her throat. She could hear Esme's soft voice beside her, reminding her to breathe before she felt a pair of cool hands on her neck. Jo muscles in her arms were tense as her fists pushed against the ground beneath her.

As much as she cared before about who would be delivering the baby, much less who would be seeing her half naked, she didn't care anymore as long as they could get the baby out of her. Although she preferred it not to be a vampire, she'd be happy with just about anyone at that point. And knowing that Dr. Cullen at least knew what he was doing, made her feel even more reassured. She simply wanted the pain to end and prayed that all this pain and desire to push meant that it was almost over.

Jo barely registered that Esme reached over her and helped to pull down her shorts over her knees and to her ankles before moving her feet to take them off. She was in so much pain that she simply focused on breathing and relaxing once again. She didn't even flinch when she felt the ice cold hands suddenly touch her skin. Regardless, Carlisle apologized softly before looking back up at Jo. He smiled.

"It's no wonder you feel so much pressure, Jo," he said, happily. "I can feel the top of the baby's head. It's right there."

Jo's eyes opened in shock but also in relief as the pain began to decrease once again. "Seriously?"

He nodded and paused, listening. "And the heartbeat sounds good. How long have you been in labour?"

"Uh...uh..." Jo quickly thought, even as her mind processed what Dr. Cullen told her about the baby being within reach. Still, her mind going back throughout her day when she began baking in the morning. She had felt odd since she woke up. Jo recalled calling the midwife the day before thinking that the strange pulling sensations around her middle that she was feeling was labour but it had been quickly dismissed as being Braxton Hicks. Looking back, Jo began to wonder if that truly was the beginning of it all.

"Since yesterday afternoon, I suppose. I didn't think anything of it since the baby isn't due for another month," she revealed. "But it wasn't really painful until maybe two hours ago. I had been feeling a bit crampy all morning though. I've been on my feet since I woke up."

Carlisle nodded and listened to her as he gently pushed on her stomach, feeling for the baby's position.

When a sudden snarl out in the woods suddenly caught their attention, Carlisle quickly glanced over his shoulder to find that Jared, Leah and Emmett had backed up closer to them. His own keen eyes could see the werewolves in the distance as they prowled around, some coming closer than Emmett and the Queleute's were comfortable with.

"Where is that backup?" Emmett asked, agitatedly as he clenched his fists at his side.

Jared looked over at Leah and growled, before Emmett glanced at them and sighed.

"I do wish Edward were here to tell me what you mutts are thinking. I feel like I'm talking to myself."

Leah snarled at him before looking back out into the darkness.

"What's going on out there? Is it more werewolves?" Jo asked, her eyes wide and fearful. "I can't have the baby here. Not like this!"

Carlisle shook his head, his golden eyes meeting her own light brown ones.

"Ignore them and focus on breathing and pushing. I'm staying right here and my priority right now is you and this baby. The others will take care of what is out there."

Esme looked to Carlisle and nodded before giving Jo a weak smile. She stood up, and put a supportive hand on Carlisle's shoulder before walking up towards Emmett to stand beside him, offering Carlisle and Jo further protection against the werewolves that seemed to be stalking closer around them, waiting for thier opportune moment to attack.

"When you feel that pressure again, give a strong push," Carlisle told her, before Jo shook her head and gasped.

"But Jake..."

"He'll get here when he can," Carlisle told her, seeing as though she was holding back by the way she was breathing and the way her muscles were trembling. "Don't hold back any more."

Unable to hold it in any longer and given the verbal permission, Jo pushed with the intense pressure that she was feeling. She cried out and growled at the pain causing both Leah and Jared's ears to fold back momentarily upon hearing it. Although they weren't watching, hearing it was the next worst thing. To know that she was in physical pain and there wasn't anything they could do about it was agony. Besides, it didn't help that they also knew that Jacob could see what they were experiencing through the telepathic link of the pack.

"Good Jo," Carlisle praised, patting her knee gently with one hand as he watched her progress. "Hold it, deep breath in and again."

"It hurts!" She cried out before she grunted.

"I know," Carlisle assured her. "Just keep pushing against that pain."

As Jo pushed once again and her loud grunts and cries echoed within the forest, Jared turned his head and tilted his ears. He whimpered and paced slightly as snarls and growls were heard out in the woods.

"What the hell?" Emmett cried. "It sounds like the werewolves are having themselves a brawl out there."

"I don't think it's just werewolves," Esme said, taking a deep breath. "There are shape shifters out there."

Jared and Leah obviously could sense their brothers fighting in the darkness as they heard their thoughts and paced agitatedly. They knew that their job was to protect Jo but they felt torn as they could see what was going on.

Carlisle suddenly looked over his shoulder to see four shape shifters come running towards them, one dragging a werewolf in its mouth while the other three wolves continued to fight with two that seemed to not give up.

Jo opened her eyes momentarily and relaxed from pushing when she caught sight of a familiar russet coloured wolf snapping at the werewolf that attempted to wrap its arms around Embry's back. Emmett quickly ran to his side and with a smirk, he grabbed ahold of the werewolf by the arm and gave a swift tug. Bone cracked as the limb was severed. Paul, who had also arrived with Jacob grabbed the head and gave a quick yank, effectively ending the battle before looking over at Sam who pulled at a leg. Paul spit out the head while Jacob dropped the remainder of the lifeless werewolf on the ground before running towards Jo.

He quickly phased back onto two legs, never breaking his stride before quickly coming up naked beside her. Jacob immediately dropped to his knees.

"Jo, I'm so, so sorry that I'm late," he said, taking Jo's face within his hands, brushing his hand over her wet head and leaned in to kiss her.

To his surprise, she grimaced and turned her head away from him. Jo looked back at Carlisle in front of her and breathed as he continued to watch her progress.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, confused. "I came as soon as I heard that you were in labour."

Jo turned and glared at him.

"Jacob! You just had a dead werewolf in your mouth and you're going to kiss me with those lips?! Besides, now you stink like them! It's repulsive."

Carlisle attempted to hide his smile upon hearing her comment as Emmett chuckled from where he stood, watching the surrounding woods between Paul and Embry who had arrived along with Sam and Jacob. Paul snorted with the vampire beside him when he heard Jo's comment.

"The woman's got a point there!" Emmett said loudly.

Jacob ignored the jab and looked at Jo, running his hand over her heated skin, no longer noticing the difference in temperature between them.

"You...? You can smell them?"

Jo didn't answer but merely nodded as Jacob ran his hand over her wet hair and put his forehead to the side of hers as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jo," he mumbled, not just for the stench that he brought with him but knowing that she'd be phasing soon. Although he knew it was inevitable when she initially began showing signs, Jacob still held out hope. This wasn't a life that he would want for her to endure.

Jo shifted slightly as she began to breath deeply once again. A contraction was starting and the pressure was building once again as she winced.

Dr. Cullen could sense it, noting her change in breathing and her facial expression.

"Another one?" Carlisle asked to which Jo nodded.

Carlisle didn't need to encourage Jo to push. Her body was doing it as much as she was voluntarily.

Jo growled and cried out in pain, her voice echoing loudly throughout the forest.

"Great job," Carlisle praised, with a smile. "Keep going a little more."

Suddenly, Jo shook her head before she gasped and sobbed. "I can't do this anymore. It hurts...so...much."

Jacob quickly grabbed Jo's hand with his own. "Jo, you can do this. You are doing this."

As she panted, she opened her eyes to see Jacob's dark brown eyes looking back at her.

"I can't," she cried. "Nothing is happening."

"Jo, your pushing is helping. I'm touching the top of your baby's head right now," Carlisle told her. "It's slow going but the baby is coming."

Jacob glanced at Carlisle, as he knelt between Jo's knees before his eyes suddenly saw the werewolves coming right at them.

It happened so quickly.

The only things that Jo registered were that Jacob and Carlisle suddenly leaned protectively over her body while snarls and growls echoed around them. Jo gasped, overwhelmed by what her eyes suddenly missed. From under Jacob's arm as he covered her head, she could see Sam and Paul ripping apart a werewolf while some people whom she assumed were friends of the Cullen's tossed severed limbs to the side.

"Carlisle!" Alice's voice rung out. She rushed up beside him and dropped a bag as both Carlisle and Jacob sat back up. "Something made me think that you'll be needing these."

He looked at it, not wanting to touch the bag with his hands as they were already tinged with Jo's blood. Jacob reached forward to open it. Alice explained the contents as it was quite dark out.

"It's just some extra clothes, blankets and dry towels."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, Alice."

He glanced around seeing Jasper walking across the open space towards where Emmett and Rosalie stood alongside Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Tanya.

"Keep Jasper away from here," Carlisle warned, looking down at his hands that had Jo's blood on them already and the baby hadn't even been born yet.

Jasper overheard and looked into the darkness as he stood beside Emmett before he answered.

"Her blood doesn't bother me. She smells like one of the Quileute shape shifters. All we could smell coming this way besides them were the werewolves. There are more out there than you'd want to think about right now. And based on that little attack of theirs, they're getting antsy."

Carlisle and Jacob shared a look between them. The situation suddenly got a bit more critical.

"We need to get that baby delivered now and get both Jo and the baby out of here," Carlisle insisted, as Jacob nodded.

"Agreed. What can I do?"

"Jacob, help me move her," he said. "We're going to change her position and get her more upright."

"What...? What's going on?" Jo asked, when suddenly Carlisle stood up and grabbed Jo's wrists before pulilng her forward. Jo gasped as the pressure suddenly shifted as she moved. She quickly found herself on her knees. Jo suddenly sucked in a breath and her eyes widened as the pressure on her bottom was even worse than before. She couldn't even sit upright without the constant pain.

Jo leaned forward and put her hands on the ground in a desperate attempt to alleviate the pressure, before she suddenly found Jacob grabbing her arms. He brought them up to his shoulders. A warm chest was against her forehead and she found Jacob's arms wrapped under her arms.

"Oh my god! This hurts even worse!" Jo cried out, as she pinched her eyes shut. The pain had suddenly become unbearable and Jacob was the only thing keeping her from falling forward.

"Gravity is going to be helping you now," Carlisle said from behind her. "Unfortunately, this position is more painful but it should get things moving faster as well."

"Dammit! I hate you both!" Jo exclaimed through clenched teeth.

She could hear Jacob chuckle deep within his chest in front of her.

"Next contraction, push hard," Carlisle told her, shoving a small blanket from the stash that Alice had brought between Jo's knees as he gently placed his hand beneath her.

"I love you Jo," Jacob whispered above her. "You can do this."

"Shut up, Jake!" she growled.

Jared chuckled from where he stood, watching the dark forest around them and noting the movement that was happening.

Jacob heard the laughter from the gray coloured wolf and sneered at him over Jo's shoulder. "I'll be certain to remind you of this moment when Kim is having your kids, Jared."

They heard the wolf scoff before turning his attention back to the woods around them.

"D...don't pick on him," Jo scolded. "I y...yelled at him enough today."

Carlisle smiled at Jo, before quickly glancing down noticing as Jo shifted slightly on her knees. He put his hand on her back, feeling her muscles tense up.

"Another one?"

Jo nodded silently against Jacob's chest before she pushed. The pressure was overwhelming and intense and she couldn't help but moan and growl through it. At one point she cried out in pain.

Jacob held on tight to her as she instinctively leaned forward as her body pushed with incredible force.

"Great job, Jo," Carlisle praised. "This is certainly making things move faster."

A smile came to his face when he felt the baby crown against the palm of his hand.

"Relax," Carlisle said softly, as he slowly saw the face. "Don't push. Quick breaths in and out."

Jo whimpered shakily but did as Carlisle said as her arms trembled around Jacob's neck. Jacob could feel Jo's breath against his chest and looked over her head at Carlisle as he leaned beneath Jo.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, slightly concerned.

Carlisle glanced up at Jacob and smirked. "I'm holding your baby's head. Jo, the head is out and he or she has a full head of dark brown hair."

"Get it out!" She screamed at him.

"Just one second."

Dr. Cullen quickly felt around the neck for the umbilical cord before he spoke again.

"Jo, you're almost there. One more big push whenever you're ready," Carlisle told her.

Deciding to not wait for another contraction and simply desperate to get things over with, Jo pushed, feeling a pulling and stinging of pain. She was almost certain that she was about to pass out from the exertion when suddenly there was a relief of pressure. It took her a moment to realize what had just happened as she tried to catch her breath.

"Jo, you did it. Reach down," Carlisle said happily. "Pick up your son."

Somewhat in shock, she suddenly released Jacob's shoulders at the same time as when he let go of her arms. She felt something brush against the inside of her leg before she looked down.

"Oh my god," Jo gasped as she reached down and picked up the tiny, wet baby from between her knees. A soft gargling wail suddenly came from the baby as she pulled it up to her chest. Her hands could barely grasp the slippery infant as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, you're so beautiful," Jo gushed, as an incredulous laugh escaped her lips.

Jacob watch in shock and amazement as Jo lifted the baby up. He had never seen a baby so small. The tiny arms reached out to their sides as it cried before Jo pulled it towards her chest. It took him a second to realize the reality of it all; that was his son in Jo's arms. Their child. The same blood that flowed through him was also inside that tiny crying baby that Jo clutched closely to her chest.

"Hold on," Carlisle said. "If you don't mind, let me quickly cut the umbilical cord. It isn't very long."

He came around in front of Jo and smiled at the sight of her holding the baby carefully against herself. Jo carefully turned the baby while Carlisle quickly clamped the cord and cut it. The baby continued to wail in her arms.

"Try to keep him as warm as possible," Carlisle said, as Jacob grabbed a blanket from the bag that Alice had brought and pushed it against the baby's back. "We still have a placenta to take care of and then we can both of you and your son out of here. I'll check him over for you later."

Jo nodded, looking down at the baby in her arms. He had calmed down, relishing in the warmth that Jo's radiated despite the fact that she was wet from the rain. Jo looked up at Jacob, seeing him watch his new son in awe.

"Jake, you're a daddy," she said softly with a smile on her face before carefully passing the baby with the blanket that was quickly getting soaked. The baby protested from the lack of warmth with a hearty cry before he came into contact with Jacob's chest. The warm skin on skin contact that he suddenly got from his father quickly relaxed the baby.

"Oh wow," Jacob could only say as Jo smiled at him as he held onto the baby against his chest. A pair of small wrinkled feet protruded from beneath Jacob's hand. "Hi there pal."

Jacob watched as his son opened his dark eyes momentarily before quickly closing them once again. The baby tried to peek out at the outside world a few more times as Jacob quickly looked over every inch of the boy in his arms. He did have a full head of dark hair but being wet, he could see a curl to it. As his skin was starting to get pink, it was obvious that he had the darker Quileute skin pigmentation as oxygenated blood flowed to his extremities. Based on his features, there was no doubt that this was his son.

Son.

The word caused a pride to build up within Jacob that he finally understood how his own father felt about him. This living, breathing miracle in his arms was something he was certainly proud of.

He was so engrossed in casting every detail of his newborn son to memory that he barely noticed the werewolf suddenly coming right at him. Still kneeling on the ground and being unable to phase with his newborn son in his arm, he turned his back to protect the child in his arms just as Sam and Paul pounced on the werewolf within feet of him. Leah soon joined them, ripping the werewolf apart just a few meters from where Jo just finished delivering the placenta.

Jo gasped, not in pain but in fear that the werewolf came so close to them.

Carlisle suddenly moved much faster, cleaning up around them.

"She's ready to go," Carlisle said, wrapping up the garbage in a bag and shoving all of his supplies into his bag. He had quickly helped Jo to clean herself up as best as they could and pulled her shorts on. "We're going to have to move fast if we're going to get the two of them out of here."

"It's too late," Jasper said, looking out at the dozens of eyes looking back at them from every side. Still, they were in human form but they were certainly outnumbered and with the addition of the newest member of the tribe, the werewolves were determined.

"We won't be able to get both of them out without being attacked and greatly outnumbered," Jacob concluded, standing up with his son in his arms.

"Then we fight!" Emmett concluded.

Jacob looked down at the baby in his arms, watching as he had found his fingers by his mouth and was instinctively sucking on them as he once again looked up and met Jacob's eyes. He had no idea what a crazy world he had just been born into.

Carlisle walked over beside Jacob and looked at the baby in his arms before speaking.

"I know how important this child is to not only you but to the tribe," he told him. "In order to survive this, he needs to be far away from this danger. Right now, you cannot afford to have one less shape shifter to ensure that. Jacob, I would be willing to do everything in my power to get your son to safety. When I'm certain of his safety, I'll return for Jo."

Jacob looked up and met Carlisle's golden eyes. "How?"

"I'll stick to the tree tops," he said softly, glancing up above them. "I'll ensure that I'm not followed and that I have lost any of the werewolves before I get the baby to Billy. I assure you that I'll keep him safe."

Jacob looked over at Jo, knowing she was not overhearing the conversation. As torn as he was in allowing Carlisle to take his son away from him, at the moment it seemed to be the only option he had.

Finally, he nodded before Carlisle walked over to Esme to speak to her while Jacob made his way over to Jo. He crouched down beside her, holding his son in his arms.

"We have a plan," he said, glancing over at Carlisle as he kissed Esme before moving to Emmett to speak with him. Jacob watched as the large vampire glanced in his direction and nodded. "Carlisle is going to take the baby..."

Shock spread across her face before devastation flooded her eyes.

"What? Jake, no...!"

"..He's going to take the baby and get him to my Dad. He'll then return for you," Jacob finished firmly. "We can't spare anyone else right now to get you out of here as well. This is the best chance that our son has of surviving this."

He watched as tears poured down Jo's face. With his free hand, he reached out and brushed her cheek.

"This is the best chance that the pack has for the future," he told her, his voice trembling with emotion.

Carlisle walked up to them, not wanting to rush the new parents' time with their newborn son. Still, he knew that he had to move before the werewolves decided to take action.

"I promise you both that I'll keep him safe as though he were my own," Carlisle said solemnly, as Jo grabbed ahold of Jacob's shoulder while sobs assaulted her body.

Jo heard Carlisle assurance from behind them before she carefully pulled back the wet blanket from Jacob's chest and leaned over, placing a trembling kiss on her son's small head, and gently running her hand over his cheek.

"Carlisle!" Alice called out. "They know that something is going on. You have to go now!"

Jacob quickly stood up and placed a kiss on his son's forehead before reluctantly passing the baby to Carlisle. The baby startled, feeling the coldness and began to wail in his arms. The bag that Alice had brought was still on the ground. Jacob reached down for another dry blanket and tucked it around the baby, hoping that it would prolong the warmth and dryness. His son's cry was tearing at his heart.

Carlisle mumbled a soothing and gentle apology to the baby in his arms. With one arm, he held the small bundle close to his chest as the baby continued to cry.

"Promise me that you'll take care of my son," Jacob stated once more and the force at which the words came out was evident. Carlisle could see the tears in his eyes.

Carlisle nodded, looking Jacob's eyes and seeing the seriousness behind them. "With all of my existence."

Jacob swallowed thickly, as he watched Carlisle nimbly jump up the trunk of the tree, the sound of a baby crying following him. He looked over at Jo to see that she had stood up beside him and held onto his hand tightly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"He'll be all right," Jacob assured her as he pulled Jo into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He looked up into the trees above them, no longer seeing Carlisle or hearing the baby.

The sudden sound of werewolves running in the darkness towards the direction that Carlisle was obviously heading caused Jo to push against Jacob's chest and turn her head.

"No!" She screamed.

Still, Jacob held onto her as that strong maternal instinct was determined to make her follow after them. Jo trembled in his arms.

"Dammit Jake! The werewolves are after them!"

"They won't get far!" Emmett cried out, just as he ran after the werewolves beside Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

"In this form, the werewolves are no match for our speed," Eleazar told them, as he could see his friends effectively grabbing the werewolves before they even made it twenty yards. The sound of growls and snarling echoed around the forest.

The growls around them intensified. Jo didn't need to know that they were going to be attacked. The shape shifters began snarling and pacing in their place before Jacob suddenly pushed her behind himself.

"Stay behind me!" Jacob growled as he took a few paces from Jo and suddenly phased without a second thought.

It was then that she could see the line of werewolves, still in their human form stare at them with such ferocity and evil that Jo instinctively backed up against the tree behind her. Jacob stood protectively in front of her as the line suddenly ran towards them. The shape shifters ran towards them, snarls and snaps blanketing the forest. A single werewolf had somehow made it past their line and came towards Jo.

Jacob turned, snarling and grabbed it by the arm before snapping it with his jaw. He pulled it to the ground, ignoring the unearthly growls it was emitting. Jo had to turn her head when Jacob's fast jaw essentially ended its life.

Suddenly two more came at Jacob, and then another and then another. For a moment, none of the werewolves were paying attention to the fact that her protection was nil and they seemed to focus thier attack at Jacob. He, after all was the Alpha; the prize to take down.

Jo's heart was racing and she could feel her arms trembling at her side. Her eyes darted left and right, hoping to see one of the pack come to Jacob's aid. It seemed that they were all busy and no one was even currently capable to lend any assistance to him.

She could feel her blood pressure rise from standing by and doing nothing. Adrenaline coursed through her body and Jo seemed to be completely oblivious to the trauma that her body had just endured with child birth. Her eyes were fixed on Jacob as he continued to be assaulted from all sides. Jo's jaw was clenched as her breathing rapidly increased. It wasn't until she heard Jacob howl and see his legs give out from beneath him that she couldn't take it any longer.

Against her better judgement, she ran towards him.

"Jacob!" She growled out as she ran. An anger so deep and feral coursed through her body.

Jo ignored the sudden and sharp pain in her arms and legs and the intense heat that poured from her chest. Jo was reacting solely on instinct.

Jacob was in trouble; her husband, her mate needed her.

Without even realizing how she did it, Jo pulled one of the werewolves off of Jacob and kicked another one into a nearby tree, cracking it in half. Another werewolf turned its attention towards her and was about to jump onto her back when she somehow sensed someone come up beside her.

'I've got your back, Jo,' she heard being spoken clearly into her head as though it were her own voice. But it wasn't. She knew that voice.

Jo turned her head and saw as Paul's wolf came up beside her. It was then that she looked down, to see that she was standing protectively in front of Jacob; not on two legs but on four.

'Holy shit!'

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Sorry this is late - it's packing week and I'm super busy. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get the next chapter out before moving day. If you don't see anything by this coming Sunday(the 19th), then there won't be anything until after the 27th. Sorry guys...it's a big week coming up. My internet will be down for a few days. I know I left this off on another cliffhanger, but hopefully it's exciting enough that you'll be anticipating the next chapter...whenever it comes. I'm sure you'll love it cause I'm eager to write it.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for those reviews. I love all the kind words and suggestions. I do take them into consideration and weave them in if there is room for it. And yes, I will take baby name suggestions...this baby has already changed its name three times now since I began so with enough inspiration, it could change again before the chapter is written. Keep in mind...I'm considering a sequel when this is done, taking place 17 years in the future with this baby as a main character alongside canon characters. ;)**_

 _ **And, welcome to the new followers and favouriters...who will be favouriters #200...we're stuck at #199 as I write this.**_


	44. Chapter 44

Billy sat by the small window and stared out into the dark, pouring rain. He was keenly aware that Edward Cullen was only a few feet away, stoking the fire in his small cottage home that he shared with Bella while her and Sue sat quietly on the couch. No one said a word. Billy was certain that Edward was aware that all their thoughts were focused on what was going on in the darkness outside in the woods. He was glad that Edward hadn't said anything. Despite the fact that Jo and his grandchild were currently under the care of Dr. Cullen, he didn't want to hear the reassurance from another Cullen.

While they all waited for news, Billy recited every prayer of safety and protection that he could think of and was quietly repeating them over and over. Out in the darkness, he knew that Seth Clearwater was standing watch and overhearing the interactions between the other wolves. Earlier that night, when the young man had suddenly burst through Charlie Swan's door, panting from running so fast through the woods, it caused Charlie to instinctively jump up and reach for his hip. The news Seth brought not only caused a sudden excitement within the house of the impending birth of Billy's first grandchild, but also a fear of what it truly meant. Billy could see that fear quickly cross Sue's face when Seth came with the news. She hid that anxiety well from Charlie who was overjoyed for his friends and had asked if they wanted to be escorted to Makah with lights and sirens.

With a smile on his face, Billy shook his head.

" _I appreciate the offer, but that won't be necessary, Chief,_ " Billy had told him as Seth pushed him towards the front door. " _This is her first baby. You know how it is with first babies. Jo could be in labour for hours."_

Little did he know that he was completely wrong in his thinking. When Emmett had suddenly run into Edward and Bella's house announcing to Dr. Cullen that Jo wouldn't be making it back to the cottage and that his assistance was necessary, he felt Sue's hand quickly squeeze his shoulder. Not only that, but the large vampire's report that the location where Jo currently was happened to be filled with feral men on the verge of transforming into werewolves. Carlisle told Emmett to head back to his house for the others before he quickly took off into the rain, leaving Edward and Bella behind along with Seth. Although Sue paced back and forth for a while, she simply couldn't take it anymore and had sat down on the couch.

Edward was able to see exactly what was going on with his family, and the conversations within the shape shifters through Seth's mind. The young shape shifter was currently standing guard outside in the woods and had willingly allowed Edward to get a direct link to what was going on. But, considering the shape shifter's attention were currently on the werewolves out in the woods, he didn't have much information to pass along regarding what was going on with Jo.

It wasn't until he sensed through Seth's mind that Jacob had phased once again that he saw exactly what had just happened.

He had suddenly seen flashes of Jacob's thoughts including the instant pride he had as he held his newborn son in his arms, the love he held for his wife after what she had accomplished in giving birth under horrendous circumstances and the overwhelming anger for the werewolves who now threatened his new family.

Seeing all that had transpired and what Carlisle was now intending to do with the newborn, Edward quickly walked away from Bella and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom. His sudden and stoic movements caused some concern with Bella and soon, both Sue and Billy took notice.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella asked with concern, as her husband walked back into the main living room with an arm full of towels to find both his wife and the two elders staring at him in worry.

He glanced at Bella before looking to Billy.

"Something's happened. Carlisle's on his way back with your grandson," he stated, as Sue gasped and covered her mouth in visible shock.

"Oh my god," Sue cried in surprise.

"Is everyone all right? My grandson?" Billy suddenly asked, his face visibly shaken by the news, yet his eyes held a pride within them as he mentioned his grandson.

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"They're all under attack right now and it was the only way to keep the baby out of danger. I'm sure Carlisle will explain further when he arrives but right now, we have to get some warm, and dry blankets together," Edward said.

"Of course," Bella said, just as Sue quickly stood up and made her way towards the kitchen, letting the warm water run for a while. She watched as Edward quickly moved around the room, gathering the supplies that Carlisle had left behind along with other items the Doctor should need. Silently, Bella passed her a large plastic bowel before she pulled out more towels from the drawers.

Billy sat by the window, his mouth moving in silent prayers before his attention turned back to Edward as he laid out items and prestine towels across his starch white sofa.

"And is..." He began, but then cleared his throat as his voice was thick with the overwhelming emotions that he was experiencing. Edward turned to look at him as he laid out a soft blanket. Although he had heard the question in his mind, he allowed the man to ask.

"Is Jo all right? And Jacob? The pack?"

Edward smiled weakly and nodded. "From what I saw, they're alright. Carlisle intends to return for Jo once he brings the baby here."

Just then, the front door burst open, causing everyone to suddenly turn towards it as they anticipated Carlisle's arrival. To their surprise, Seth quickly walked in, rain dripping down his forehead. A smirk was on his face.

"He won't have to go back for Jo," he told them, as everyone's face seemed to fall. Except for Edward who suddenly realized what Seth was implying. "Jo just phased."

* * *

Pain seemed to radiate all over his body. Yet as Jacob was being assaulted by the supernatural men, his body was already working at healing the scrapes and scratches that they had inflicted upon him. All the while, he was desperate to ensure that Jo was safe. He could hear her call out to him and he tried his hardest to move, but found that the was pinned by more than one werewolf. He was surprised by their strength considering that they were still in human form. Jacob could feel Jo's fear and anger radiate through the imprint and he was desperate to get up in order to protect her. He had no idea what happened next until he heard her...in his mind.

 _'Get the hell off of him_!' He heard Jo's voice scream in his head, but aloud all he heard was the threatening snarls right overtop of him.

He turned his head up to see a unrecognizable wolf standing in front of him, heckles raised sharply. Jacob recognized the scent of cucumbers and melon instantly.

Jo.

Everyone else seemed to suddenly realize the new voice within the pack consciousness as well.

 _'Wha...? What the hell? Is that...?_ ' Jared exclaimed almost simultaneously as Leah reacted as well.

 _'No way._ '

The same thoughts flooded through the entire pack; those who were there to witness Jo's sudden transformation and the few that were in La Push guarding the reservation and Seth who was in the woods, keeping guard over Sue and Billy. Shock and amazement were shared by all but it was also short lived.

Seeing Jacob's momentary struggle to simply fight against the intense pain he was feeling and the werewolves who were attacking him in order to give out orders, Embry took it upon himself to do it.

' _Someone quickly get to Jo! She's going to be disoriented once she figures out that she has phased!'_

Embry was too far from her and was occupied with a pair of werewolves between himself, Emmett and Rosalie.

 _'I've got the newbie!'_ Paul suddenly exclaimed, ramming into a werewolf that was making a beeline for where Jo stood by Jacob. Paul quickly grabbed at its heel and with a quick snap of his neck, it flew off. Sam was quickly at his side, taking care of eliminating that threat completely before Paul continued to make his way towards Jacob and Jo.

 _'Jo, I'm coming!_ ' He thought aloud, yet Jo seemed to be preoccupied with the werewolves who dared to come near Jacob. She seemed to be completely oblivious to the onslaught of thoughts coming from the pack.

Paul saw how she was standing protectively in front of Jacob, snapping and snarling at the werewolves. He smiled inwardly as he looked at her. He could tell that she was similar in size to Leah; slender and shorter than he was. Her fur had a mixture of grey and brown tones with white going down her neck and across her large front paws. Her heckles were raised and her ears were back.

She was visibly ticked off and her anger was palpable. Paul realized that if he could sense it so strongly, Jacob must be nearly overwhelmed by the emotion.

Paul quickly grabbed a werewolf that Jo had tossed off of Jacob and effectively killed it before coming up beside her. When he caught her looking towards him, he immediately saw the confusion and then the panic move across her features and into the pack link.

' _It's all right Jo_ ,' he said, quickly coming up beside her, snarling at the werewolves that seemed to swarm around them.

' _Holy shit_!' She exclaimed, quickly taking a step back, her tail down and ears back before she audibly whimpered.

 _'Jo, now is not the time to be freaking out!_ ' Paul called back, bumping her gently in the side before stepping in front of both her and Jacob.

 _'It would be great if I could get some back up over here!_ '

 _'No need. I'm all right now_ ,' Jacob said, pushing himself up to stand. 'I j _ust got the wind knocked out of me and needed a second to catch my breath.'_

He turned to look over at Jo just as he sensed a werewolf coming back towards them.

' _Behind you!'_ Paul called out just as Jacob turned. He snarled and caught the werewolf by the arm and swung him to the ground just as Paul darted forward and took the head within his strong jaw.

Jo watched, breathing deeply as she glanced nervously around herself. She saw the shape shifters battling the werewolves all around her and recognized the pack members for who they really were. Jo found that she was nearly the same height as they were. It was a disconcerting feeling yet she could hear the others insisting that she not freak out. That was certainly easier said than done.

 _'This...this can't be happening_ ,' she thought, as she began to panic. ' _Not now! How the hell am I going to take care of a baby like this? What if I don't change back? What if I can't see him for days now? I can't handle not being able to see him. I held him for just a minute.'_

' _Jo, snap out of it!_ ' Jacob's voice rang out in desperation. ' _We're going to need your help.'_

She looked over at Paul and Jacob fight with the werewolf on the ground.

' _I...I can't do this_ ,' she studdered, watching the fight in front of her. _'I don't know what the hell I'm doing.'_

' _You did when Jake was in trouble,_ ' Embry reminded her.

' _It's those damned wolf instincts_ ,' Jared added. ' _We all have 'em. It makes us more protective, angry..._ '

' _And according to Jake, better lovers,_ ' Quil shot out from where he protected the Rez with Brady and Collin.

Jacob growled at the comment.

' _You and the wolf are one,'_ Sam told her. ' _There are times when the wolf demands more control. When that occurs, allow her that bit of freedom. It's that inborn instinct that desires to come out.'_

A sudden scent and then a snarl behind her caused Jo to quickly turn, her ears back as her teeth bared. That instinct that Sam mentioned suddenly took over and she lunged at it, pulling at the legs as it attempted to wrap it's arms around her neck. Jo gasped for a moment, feeling the increased pressure around her throat. Still, she fought with it, snarling and shaking at the creature that held tight to her neck.

A second passed before she heard the werewolf give out a deafening shriek and a growl echoed in Jo's ear as the creature was pulled from her throat and tossed to the side. She looked to see Jasper grab it before he and Alice each grabbed an arm and pulled at them.

Jo caught her breath and stood up to see Jacob quickly coming up beside her as Alice smiled at them before darting off with Jasper at her side.

Without saying a word, Jacob brushed the side of his face against Jo's, the wolf desiring to ensure that she wasn't injured.

' _I'm fine,_ ' she told him before turning around, looking out into the darkness as a scent blew up towards them.

Jacob recognized it and took a step in front of her, insisting that she stayed back. Paul, Embry, Sam, Jared and Leah came closer to them as the remaining werewolves seemed to back up away from them.

"Uh, what's going on?" Emmett asked, as he walked up beside Rosalie and Jasper as the Denali clan regrouped with them.

"They can't be surrendering," Jasper noted. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly time for the full moon," Carmen replied, looking down at her watch.

"I'm not liking this," Kate commented. "We have to do something before they become too powerful for us."

The shape shifters growled in agreement from where they gazed out into the woods until a single werewolf in human form walked slowly towards them, a smile on his feral face.

"Little Josephine. I'd recognize you in any shape. You look so much like your old man," Hank shouted aloud towards Jo. "I'm impressed. You've finally shown your true colours. I wonder if you'll be as easy to tear apart as he was."

Jacob growled from beside Jo, as Hank glanced up at the moon before he flexed his neck muscles. The remaining werewolves around them growled, an odd aura surrounding them as they began to transform before their eyes.

The pack all gathered to form a line as did the Cullen's and Denali's. Still, Hank kept his eyes on Jacob.

"You've run out of time, Alpha," Hank announced, his voice deepening dramatically as he smiled devilishly back at Jacob. "When I'm through with you and your little pack of dogs, and these...vampires...I'll go after your son."

* * *

The wind whipped past Carlisle as he darted from tree top to tree top before dropping down onto the damp, mossy forest floor to run. For one thing, there was less rain thanks to the canopy. He held tight to that precious cargo that he had placed into his tucked-in shirt. He assumed it would be the safest place from the wind and rain, albeit the fact that he knew that his own body gave off zero body heat. For what he had to offer, it was better than nothing.

The baby continued to wail and he paused for a moment. With one hand cradling against his shirt, Carlisle gently lifted the blanket that Jacob had placed over his son moments before he left. It was soaked but as he pulled it from the baby's face, the crying seemed to diminish.

"Poor child," Carlisle spoke softly before gently covering the baby once again. "I'll get you safely into your grandfather's warm arms very soon, I assure you."

He was about to run once again when a sudden sound caught his attention over the sound of the wailing baby. His keen eyes glanced around and he caught swift movement coming towards him before a familiar scent drifted his way. Remembering his promise to Jacob, Carlisle held the baby protectively to his chest. He wasn't about to let Jacob and Jo's newborn child get into the hands of the Volturi.

"Aro! Show yourself! Enough with these theatrics!"

"Ah, Carlisle," Aro suddenly spoke, as he approached with Jane and Caius at his side. "You know me so well."

"A few decades in your company certainly helps in that respect."

Aro smiled and nodded. "That it does."

He paused and glanced at the child that Carlisle was holding. The baby continued to cry.

"And I see that your weakness for sustaining human life hasn't changed."

"That is something that will never change," Carlisle assured him.

Jane winced before taking a step back. "What is that horrible stench?"

Aro smirked. "That, my dear Jane, would be coming from that screaming urchin tucked within Carlisle's shirt."

The smile on Aro's face as he looked at the squirming infant cradled against his side caused Carlisle to be concerned. Knowing that although the baby did carry the scent of its parents on him, he was still no shape shifter and thus, his own human blood could easily call to the Volturi who were present. He was eager to change the subject and get the hell out of there.

"Aro, what are you doing here? You're a long way from home."

"I was given some information that we wanted to confirm," he answered cooly.

"And what is that?"

"The presense of werewolves within this area," Caius replied.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place."

"Yet as interesting as it would be to search out for those werewolves that we've been told are nearby, I'm much more interested to know about the child that you are holding so close to you. I know that you are a man who possesses a compassion that I will never fully understand but to clutch a human infant so protectively to your side intrigues me. Who does that child belong to?"

Carlisle didn't answer. With a sigh, Aro spoke again.

"I doubt that you'll appreciate Jane using her abilities on the child."

"He is just a baby of a nearby Quileute couple," Carlisle quickly answered. "I was simply bringing it to safety."

"Safety? You mean, away from the werewolves."

"That's right," Carlisle replied, as he looked to Caius. "My family as well as some friends of ours from Alaska are there battling them. I'm certain they could use some assistance."

Again, Aro sighed. "As much as we dislike werewolves, we aren't here to interfere."

"So, you just came here to verify that the werewolves were in Washington? I thought the Volturi would stop at nothing to destroy them once and for all. Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity?"

Aro smiled and chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, Carlisle. So many questions. We simply came to observe. The Volturi does have an interest in how to eradicate the entire werewolf species. We wished to see how your coven does against this army of them before we make any decisions on how to proceed."

"You mean, you wish to sit back and watch while my family may potentially be destroyed. Am I right?" Carlisle asked firmly to which Aro simply shrugged and chuckled.

"Such hostility," Aro said. "You and I are wanting the same thing; the destruction of these werewolves. Should your family become martyrs for the cause, the Volturi will certainly celebrate their sacrifice. Their actions would not be forgotten."

As the baby continued to cry, Aro walked towards Carlisle and glanced down at the child.

"I'm curious," he began. "Why does the child smell so...vile?"

Although Carlisle offered to give no explanation, Aro closed his eyes and inhaled. "But I do detect a sweetness that makes my mouth water."

Hearing Aro's words, Carlisle clutched tightly to the baby before a loud howl echoed into the forest around them. Caius eyes darted around as he looked especially worried.

"Aro, may I suggest that we move to higher ground to meet with the others while we spectate the proceedings of this battle against the werewolves?"

With a sigh and a quick glance back up at Carlisle, Aro nodded but he looked down at the baby once more before stepping away.

"Until we meet again, young one."

Carlisle watched as Aro put his fingers to his lips and offerred a gesture of farewell before turning towards Caius and Jane. He stood still until Aro, Jane and Caius had moved completely out of sight. Suddenly he looked down at the baby to find that his eyes were partially closed and was whimpering more than crying now. The baby's lips were blue as were the tiny fingers that he held near his mouth. Carlisle cursed slightly before running towards Edward and Bella's moving faster than he had before.

As he approached, he caught sight of Seth and found the young shape shifter coming up beside him.

"Seth, phase back. I'm going to need your help."

Edward already had the front door open as Dr. Cullen swiftly walked through it, pulling off the blankets that covered the baby tucked in his side.

"Seth told us that you'd be coming back with the baby," Edward said as Sue quickly approached.

Carlisle nodded, reaching into his shirt and apologized softly to the baby as his cool hands touched its skin. The small legs were pulled up and the arms reached out to the side in startle as he began to cry once again. He quickly passed the baby to Sue who instantly hugged him to her chest as Bella placed a warm towel over the baby's back.

"I'll check him over when I get back," Carlisle said, quickly redoing up the buttons on his shirt. "I need to go back for Jo."

Edward shook his head. "You don't have to. Jo phased."

Carlisle paused briefly, taking in the information that Edward had just told him.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. She was exhibiting symptoms when she was in labour and had a high fever when I saw her last. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the catalyst of what sent her into labour in the first place."

He moved towards the couch where Edward had placed the rest of his instruments just as the door suddenly opened. Seth quickly closed the door behind him and looked from Edward to Carlisle. His eyes fell briefly on his Mom clutching the newborn and swaying slightly in an effort to calm down the upset baby.

"You said that you needed my help?" He said, looking to Carlisle.

"Yes," Carlisle said, gesturing to Sue. "I need you to take the baby."

Seth was confused, considering that Sue was holding onto him.

"What?"

"He's cold and isn't able to regulate his temperature at the moment. In a hospital situation, we'd put the baby under heat lamps or a radiant warmer," Carlisle told him. "You, and your 108 degree Ferenheit body temperature will be our warmer."

As Carlisle spoke, Sue understood what Carlisle was wanting Seth to do. She quickly walked over to her son with the crying baby. She pulled the towel off the baby's naked back before draping it over Seth's shoulder.

"Seth, take your cousin," she demanded.

"Mom, I don't know how to hold a baby."

"Well, you're going to learn quickly," she said, as Seth awkwardly held out his hands. With help from his Mom, he maneuvered the baby so that he was resting his chest against his own.

"Just make sure that you have one hand under his bottom and one behind his head," Carlisle reminded him. "The most important thing right now is regulating his body temperature."

Sue smiled, looking at the baby's face, his cheek pressed against Seth's bare chest. Their skin tone was very similar and Sue couldn't help but brush her hand gently over the baby's head, feeling the soft, dark hair.

"Oh, he's such a sweet little boy," she said softly, as Seth sat down on the couch. Sue sat beside him as Billy rolled up closer. "Billy check out your grandson. I can see Jacob in his eyes."

Sue leaned back, allowing Billy to move in closer. He leaned forward from his chair and caught sight of the little boy attempting to open his eyes at the bright world around him. Billy smirked and touched his grandson's cheek.

"You're right, Sue," he said, watching as the baby continued his attempts to take in the sounds and light around him.

Behind them, Bella walked closer, eager to see if the baby in fact had Jacob's eyes. They were one of his features that she always liked. They were piercing, and when he'd smile, he'd smile with his whole face. She remembered a time when she would be the reason that he'd smile and his eyes seemed to always be on her. As selfish as it was, a small part of her ached to know and now see that Jacob had moved on from his infatuation with her. Although she knew that the day would one day come when he'd fall in love, get married and have a family, she just didn't realize that she'd feel this way about it.

Jealous.

Not just for the things that she would never have, but the fact that it was clear that his heart belonged to someone else.

Billy looked up from his grandson and smiled weakly at Bella as Edward walked up behind her, slipping his hand into hers. Although he couldn't read her mind, he knew enough about her past relationship with Jacob that seeing his child that he had with someone else could cause some unexpected feelings.

As Edward's eyes looked over at the baby, he smiled.

"He likes the warmth and your heartbeat, Seth. It's reassuring."

Seth sighed. "Still, I should be out there with them."

"What you're doing right now, son," Billy began, "Is just as important as fighting out there. As a grandfather, I appreciate what you've done for my grandson."

Carlisle walked over to Edward and gently touched his arm, gesturing that he wanted to speak to him alone. The pair walked away, and out of the hearing range of the elders.

"We have a problem."

"The Volturi are here," Edward stated, having already read Carlisle's mind.

He nodded. "They plan to sit back and not interfere. It was just as we predicted. They're anticipating the werewolves to destroy us or cut us down so that they'd be able to possibly convince any surviving members to join them."

When the baby made a noise, the pair looked back to find that he was simply moving around. Bella walked over to Carlisle and Edward, having already heard their conversation. She glanced back at them for a moment before turning towards Edward and Carlisle.

"Do they know about the Quileute's?"

"It doesn't seem like it."

"But they were curious about the baby," Edward stated, while Carlisle nodded.

"I did try to avoid the subject but Aro was interested in his parentage. The Quileute's and our family are going to need more help out there if they're going to defeat the werewolves. I want you and Bella to head out there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Edward asked. "With the Volturi nearby, you may need the added protection here."

"Seth's here and as long as the battle is far enough away, we should be safe," Carlisle replied. "We can always move futher away if need be."

Edward nodded and looked over at Bella as she agreed with him. As the couple moved towards the door to leave, Carlisle walked over to the group spending time with the newest member of the tribe.

Seth looked down at the small face pressed against his own chest, seeing the wrinkled fingers resting comfortably under his head.

"He's so small," Seth commented, as Sue chuckled.

"It's strange to think that you were that little at one time."

Seth looked over at Sue, before glancing at Dr. Cullen who had come closer.

"Is he all right?"

"I was just coming to check on the little guy," Carlisle said, as Seth carefully held the baby away from his chest and laid him on his back within his two hands. The baby startled, his arms reaching out to his sides and his legs pulled up. Sue grabbed the hands, pulling them closer to the baby's body before he opened his eyes.

"There you are," Carlisle said, smiling as he pulled out his flashlight and moved it over his eyes, watching them dilate in response. The baby winced and shut his eyes before Dr. Cullen moved on to physically check every part of the baby. Carlisle apologized softly to the baby when he touched his skin with his cool fingers causing the baby to startle. By the time that he was done, the baby had begun to wail once again. With Sue's assistance, she placed him back on Seth's chest as Carlisle looked ove at Billy.

"You have a perfectly healthy grandson, Billy," he told him. "The brief exposure to the weather didn't seem to cause him any lasting harm and his body temperature is back up to normal."

"Bella and Edward left to join the others," Seth stated rather than asked. Carlisle nodded.

Not knowing how much of the conversation that he had with the pair was overheard by Seth's keen ears and not wanting to alarm anyone unnecessarily, Carlisle suggested that Seth returned to his duty outside. The young shape shifter eagerly agreed and Carlisle gently passed the baby from Seth's hands and into Billy's eager arms.

When he stood up, he looked at the clock on the mantle and saw that the time was past the full moon. Carlisle nodded, seeing that he noticed the time as well.

"I'll come back in if anything changes," Seth said, glancing over at his mom who was already enchanted by watching the baby in Billy's arms. A moment later and he quickly left the house.

Billy looked down at his grandson as the small dark eyes looked back up at him. He could easily see the baby's resemblance to Jacob when he was that age, yet he could also detect Jo around the mouth. In Billy's eyes, his grandson was perfect. He gently traced his aged index finger from the centre of the little baby's forehead and trailed it over his nose, past his lips and to his chin, all the while speaking softly in Quileute.

When he finished speaking, he looked up to see Sue was watching him, a smile on her face.

"I remember Harry speaking that same blessing over Seth when he was born," she said, her eyes slightly teary at the mention of her late husband. "The blessing of the first born son."

Billy smiled and nodded.

"Ephraim spoke it over me and my father spoke it over Jacob," Billy told her, watching his grandson as the boy found his fingers once again and began to suck on them. "I thought it fitting to carry on that tradition with my own grandson."

Billy sighed shakily as he looked down at the baby in his arms and prayed inwardly that Jacob would survive to be able to carry it on as well.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I worked so hard to get this done for you guys. You've been so patient with me over the past 2 weeks. I promise that I'll never allow updates to go that long ever again. For those just joining...I moved last week and I've spent the past 10 days painting, moving, cleaning, organizing...and it seems like it will never end. I'm not entirely satisfied with how this chapter turned out...I like some part and others I found fell a bit flat...but you can be the judge. Maybe it's my tiredness and stress seeping into my writing?...who knows!**_


	45. Chapter 45

The most horrifying scene from the worst nightmare was suddenly being played out in front of the pack. Before their eyes, they watched as the men who appeared as human as anyone else suddenly grew in stature within seconds as they cried out painfully towards the moon while their transformation began.

' _Holy shit!_ ' Jared exclaimed aggitatedly. ' _We've got to get them while they're distracted_!'

' _Agreed_!' Jacob shouted. ' _Remember, don't go at one alone and don't let them bite you! Quil, we're going to need more numbers. Get over here ASAP! Brady and Collin, stay on the Rez.'_

In unison, he heard the acknowledgement from the pack around him as growls reverberated between them all. Jacob quickly glanced over towards the Cullen's to see that Edward and Bella had arrived. He instantly met Edward's eyes and saw him nod in response to his question when he silently inquired about his son's safety. That bit of reassurance flooded through the pack and Jacob felt it resonate within Jo beside him. He bumped her softly against her side causing her to look up at him, her ears perking up in response.

Edward turned back to his family around him.

"The pack are going to attack," Edward mentioned to Jasper.

The old civil war man nodded in agreement, watching the werewolves in front of them slowly alter themselves into something hideous.

"We'll come up in their rear."

Edward glanced back over at Jacob before the pack suddenly advanced, moving stealthy and swiftly around the trees. Their paws pounded hard against the wet ground as their quick jaws grabbed ahold of the werewolves as most were still distracted by the agony of their transformation. Although they were still harder to destroy than they were before, being in mid-transformation helped.

Jacob made a beeline for Hank, the threats against the pack and his family replayed in his mind and only served to make his wolf angrier. Despite any reservations regarding her safety, Jo was right at his side. He could sense her own anger and bitterness against the creature that also happened to be the one who took her father away from her as a child.

Just as they reached Hank, fur exploded over his body and he turned, sweeping an arm out and hitting Jo in the side. She flew through the air, twisting slightly before crashing into the side of a tree a dozen meters away. Her audible yelp momentarily distracted Jacob yet he quickly turned and darted at Hank, jumping on top of him and knocking him to the ground.

Jo pushed herself up back onto four feet to stand and shook her head slightly, her keen eyes quickly catching the battles going on around her. When she caught sight of Jacob holding Hank down with his front paws and Hank pushing against Jacob's muzzle with his hairy fists, Jo growled. Just as she was about to race towards her husband to help him, a growl quickly came from her side and pounced on her, rolling over the ground and down a small hill. When they had finally stopped moving, Jo immidiately jumped to her feet and watched as the werewolf circled her while glaring menacingly. It snarled at her, revealing the saliva-coated row of sharp teeth in its mouth. In turn, Jo growled, feeling that inner wolf that Sam had mentioned rise to the threat that this creature was invoking.

' _Don't go it alone, Jo_!' Embry called out in her mind as he now assisted Jacob with fighting against Hank.

Even as she continued to growl at the creature, her heckles on her back raised, Jo knew that there wasn't anyone free to help her; not even the Cullen's.

' _I've got her!_ ' Quil suddenly exclaimed, darting up beside Jo, baring his teeth towards the werewolf. He panted deeply as he had just finished racing from the reservation.

' _What's the plan for this mofo?'_

His inquiry confused Jo. ' _This is my first shindig with you guys. I'm not one to be answering that question._ '

' _You are the alpha female_ ,' Quil informed her as he glared at the werewolf in front of them. ' _Whether you realize it yet or not, you hold rank up there with Jake and my wolf holds you in that regard.'_

When another werewolf joined the first, Sam suddenly appeared on the otherside of Jo, increasing their numbers by one.

' _It's all about instinct, Jo_ ,' he reminded her. ' _We've got your back_.'

With a snarl, Jo suddenly advanced at the werewolf pair, with Quil and Sam at her side. They worked in unison, jaws snapping and limb pulling. They worked as one.

When Jo had one by the arm, Quil darted forward and grabbed the werewolf by the neck and bit down hard. Sam rushed forward from destroying the second werewolf and grabbed the other arm. With a quick glance between her, Sam and Quil, they pulled until Jo found that she held a lifeless, hairy arm in her mouth. Quickly she spit it out and turned to see Sam walking towards them while Quil dropped the head onto the ground.

' _Tastes bad, huh_?' Quil commented. ' _You should try taking a bite out of a bloodsucker. Those guys are vile!'_

Jo turned, looking for Jacob and Embry to see that neither of them nor Hank were around. Through his mind's eye, Jo quickly found Jacob to see that he was still fighting Hank on his own.

Embry had been injured.

They all felt his agony the moment it had happened and he was tossed aside into a tree before he unphased due to the amount of pain he felt.

 _'I could use some help over here!_ ' Jacob desperately called out through the pack's link.

The three darted forward, quickly making their way around where the Cullen's and Denali clan were battling the werewolves. As they rushed past, Quil couldn't help but grab and arm or leg of one of the creatures and tug on them, dropping the limbs to the ground as they rushed past. Emmett's amused laughter rung out in the forest as they approached Jacob.

Alice and Jasper were standing in front of an un phased Embry while Esme tended to him on the ground. Although he wasn't in wolf form, they could see the pain that was inflicted on him by the grimace on his face. His hand clutched his opposite forearm in pain.

' _The bastard bit him!_ ' Jacob called out, just as the shape shifters growled.

Hank continued to snarl, his eyes seeming to focus on Jo as she stood beside Alice and Jasper in guarding Embry and Esme behind them.

' _Sam, let's end this!_ ' Jacob called out as the former alpha obliged and raced past Jacob before turning to pounce onto Hank's head and pulled at it. The growls momentarily increased before silence came from him.

Jacob paused from Hank's fallen body before turning behind him to see Jo standing alongside Jasper and Alice while Esme spoke softly to Embry. He quickly looked back out into the woods.

It seemed as though the werewolves were increasing in number as much as they were destroying them. It was a depressing thought and although they were far from being exhausted, it was obvious that the werewolves numbers outweighed their own.

 _'We need to regroup_ ,' Jo suggested, looking at Jacob. ' _We're spread too thin right now.'_

He nodded, and called the pack closer.

They watched as not only did the pack move in, but also the Cullen's and Denali's.

"Hold on," Edward said, looking out into the woods. "Something is happening."

One by one, it seemed that the werewolves around them fell to the ground in screaming agony. A dark mist swirled around them, seeming to confused the creatures until they too succumbed to the painful death.

The pack growled at the strange phenomenon while Edward and Bella moved in closer to each other.

"Is that...?" She asked softly.

"Alec and Jane," he affirmed.

"I thought the Volturi weren't going to intervene."

"So did I," Edward said anxiously, glancing over at the shape shifters around them when suddenly Paul gasped and fell to the ground in pain.

Realizing the attack that the Volturi were taking upon the werewolves was extending towards the Quileute's, Bella quickly stepped forward in front Jacob, intending to protect them from the power of Jane and Alec. With Alice, Jasper, Edward and finally Emmett, Rosalie at her side with the Denali's behind them, she quickly harnessed that power that she had been training herself with for weeks on end. It took a bit of concentration to put out the sound of Paul's painful whimpering in her head until suddenly the sound disappeared. She looked behind her and over at Paul to see Sam nudging him with his head encouraging him to stand back up. Edward smiled at her.

"It's working," he told her, happily.

The shield gift that Bella had been training herself with had worked. All around them, the werewolves continued to fall to the ground, leaving the Denali and Cullen clan along with the shape shifters behind them untouched.

If the werewolves were not howling in agony, they staggered around the forest through the dark mist as their senses were suddenly stollen from them. A few ran away, stumbling around trees fearfully while for the rest, the confusion seemed to fuel their rage. Those were the ones who were left to succomb to Jane's gifts.

Alice looked straight ahead and quickly glanced over at Edward. "They're coming. The Volturi are coming."

Jacob growled behind them, catching Edward's attention. He looked back at him.

' _There's not enough time_ ,' Jacob assumed. ' _There is no way we'd be able to get away without your Volturi knowing or following us._ '

"Unfortunately not. But as long as you don't phase back, your anonymity while human will remain," Edward said, before looking over at Embry.

He seemed to have heard Edward's words and nodded.

"I can phase back," Embry assured them, as he stood up weakly and moved away from Esme.

Within a second, the heat poured off of his skin as his body morphed and transformed in front of them. As weak as he was in his human form, it seemed to carry over as he phased. Jared walked up to Embry and allowed his friend to lean into him.

"How much time do we have?" Jasper asked Alice beside him.

"A minute or so," she replied as the werewolves continued to howl out in pain around them. Within moments, it was silent. An eerie emptiness flooded the forest as the only sound that was heard was the wind blowing through the canopy high above them.

Like a wave, an army of Volturi seemed to rush past them and into the woods to eliminate those few werewolves who were left disoriented by Alec's gift.

At the same time, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Jane and Alec came to a stop in front of where the Cullen's and Denali's were standing in front of the shape shifters.

"I see that Bella's gift has carried over with her transformation to immortality," Aro commented with a smirk. "Congratulations, my dear. You make a compelling immortal but your abilities have frustrated poor Jane who was simply going about my orders to destroy all the werewolves, including the ones that you seem to be protecting."

"We were under the impression that you weren't going to become involved," Edward spoke aloud, ignoring his comment towards the Quileute's.

"I take it that you spoke with Carlisle."

Edward nodded. "I have."

"Well, that was before we realized that you have created an alliance with these...abominations," Aro said, eyeing the pack with disgust.

"We aren't going to let you harm them," Bella argued, while Aro chuckled, amused and joyous to see that the Cullen's were rebelling against the Volturi's wishes. To him, it simply meant that he had viable cause to end Carlisle's coven once and for all.

"You dare to defy the actions of the Volturi?" Caius questioned Bella.

"Only when the Volturi are acting under a misconception," Edward quicklly answered for her.

"And what misconeption is that?"

"These wolves are not a threat to us."

"You know the laws of our kind. Agreements between vampires and werewolves are strictly forbidden. We cannot condone your actions and the punishment for all involved is destruction," Marcus stated.

Growls and snarls were heard from the pack behind the Cullen's as they moved in closer behind them until they stood with them. Edward quickly overheard their swift debate between the shape shifters, varying from suggestions to quickly end the few vampires in front of them to wagers of whether the Cullen's would suddenly turn their backs on them now. A few even cursed the treaty that was formed decades ago.

Still, Bella kept up her shield, not intending to allow Alec or Jane the benefit of using their gifts upon them.

It wasn't until the shape shifters approached and stood with the Cullen's and Denali's that Aro gasped.

"That smell," he commented. "That vile stench...I've smelt it before."

"It seems to be coming from the werewolves," Marcus concluded, covering his nose. "It would be best to eliminate them quickly. The werewolves may be evolving. I suggest we destroy them now."

"These wolves are not the same as the werewolves that have threatened the Volturi in the past," Alice cried, as Jasper gently took her hand.

"That is beside the point," Caius argued. "They are our enemy."

Bella looked over at Jacob, meeting his eye before glancing at Edward. She could tell that an unspoken conversation had quickly transpired between the alpha male and her husband.

Edward turned to Aro.

"You are wrong about these wolves. They are not created by a virus nor do they change with the moon."

"We find that hard to believe," Marcus stated.

"They are human, born with a genetic disposition to change into wolves at will. It is only when our kind are near that they are capable and feel compelled of doing so," Edward added with Jacob's permission.

Caius crossed his arms in front of him, obviously becoming bored of the entire situation, although Aro seemed intrigued.

"Interesting theory, yet I do not find it believable," Caius stated, as Aro placed his hand on Caius' elbow to silently cease his rebuttal.

Aro turned, looking at the shape shifters as some snarled towards them, while other merely growled deeply in their throats at the threat they invoked. A smile came to his face.

"When we came across Carlisle in the woods, he was carrying a crying newborn human," Aro said, earning a growl from Jo. He quickly looked over at her, a smile on his face. "Its blood called to me but the repulsive stench that is exactly like these...wolves...alleviated that thirst within me, but Carlisle wouldn't allow me to come too close enough to quench my curiousity regarding the child. Would these wolves have something to do with that child?"

Edward glanced over at Jacob, yet Jo had already answered Aro's question as she snarled at him. Jacob bared his teeth as did most of the other Quileute's.

"The Alpha male is not allowing me liberty to discuss it," Edward answered. "As you can imagine, they aren't very trusting of our kind to even allow you to see them in their human form."

Caius smirked. "And yet they trusted Carlisle Cullen, a vampire like us, to take care of and bring a helpless child to safety. I find that hard to believe."

"Their whole argument is hard to believe," Marcus added. "We are wasting time here."

"Agreed," Caius said, looking to Aro for the final decision.

"Hold on," Aro said, looking to Edward. "Edward, you can hear their thoughts?"

Edward nodded.

Aro held out his hand towards Edward. "If the wolves are not going to allow us to see them in presumed human form, will you vouch for them? I'd like to know more about them."

Edward glanced over at Jacob, hearing his warning of keeping details to a minimum. He sighed and took a step forward, taking Aro's hand in his own.

Aro closed his eyes as Edward allowed him to see portions of his conversations with the pack, along with faceless Quileute's followed by Carlisle carrying the baby. Within seconds, Aro had let go and he looked over at Jo. Jacob instinctively stepped closer to her.

"Fascinating! The child that Carlisle carried, carries a gene to one day not only shape shift into a wolf but also as the son of the Alpha, he could one day lead this pack of...wolves. I would like to meet this child."

A thunderous roar echoed from around the Cullen's and Denali's as the wolves all responded with a resounding 'no,' 'never', and 'not a chance in hell'.

"I'm sure you can understand the hesitation of the wolves," Edward explained. "The child is only hours old and they are very protective of their own."

Aro chuckled. "I'm merely interested in seeing him. I barely had the opportunity to take a glance at the child."

Edward quickly read his thoughts seeing Aro's ideas of the possibilities of raising a young human boy with those capabilities within Voltura. His mind flashed from everything as using the child as a servant and protector. He knew that if he made Aro's thoughts known to the Quileute's, that it would certainly bring about another battle. It caused anger to well up within him as well knowing that Aro actually considered taking the baby from Jacob and Jo.

"Is that really all?"

Aro smirked knowingly at him. He knew well enough that Edward had read his thoughts.

"Oh Edward, you know me too well," Aro said, as he glanced over at the wolves.

"You have seen and now realize that these wolves are not the same ones that are a threat to our kind," Edward stated. "They ask that you leave them be."

Aro smiled and nodded towards Jacob. "It was an error of judgement. But you must understand the misunderstanding."

Jacob merely growled.

"Of course," Edward said.

Aro looked to Caius and Marcus before gesturing to leave. He looked back at Jacob once more before turning and leaving in a blink of an eye. Around them, the Volturi disappeared leaving the Cullen's, Denali's and Quileute's alone in the woods.

Edward watched after where they disappeared to, concern on his face as Bella slipped her hand into his.

"Are you all right? You seem upset."

He forced a smile onto his face and shook his head, attempting to ignore Aro's thoughts regarding Jacob's son. Bella smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around him while the others all celebrated the fact that they were not only alive but the mess with the werewolves was over.

Within seconds, the wolves began howling in celebration, their voices carrying throughout the forest.

"We have quite a mess to cover up here," Emmett said, flashing his lighter in the air.

Jasper nodded with a smirk. "Let's get started. Sooner we get this over with, sooner we can get home."

* * *

Shhh," Billy said, as he looked down at his grandson in his arms. He pulled the baby up towards his face and kissed its forehead before whispering softly. "Grandpa is here. I've got you."

The baby wailed in his arms, turning his head from left to right whenever the side of the blanket would brush against his small cheek. He was searching for anything to suck on and despite having sucked on Billy's pinky finger for a while, it wasn't what he was wanting. He'd suck eagerly only to begin crying once again. They had swaddled him tightly but nothing was calming him now.

"He's hungry," Sue said softly, brushing her hand over the baby's tiny head, feeling the soft, dark hair.

Billy looked over at Seth as he stood by the fire, adding another piece of wood to it while Dr. Cullen picked up the towels that had been placed on Edward's couch. Having been informed by Seth that Embry had been injured, both Carlisle and Sue awaited for their arrival.

"I wonder what's taking so long," Sue stated, anxiously. "They are on the way back, right?"

Seth nodded with a smirk. "It's all over. They should be back anytime."

"Good," Billy said, looking back down at the baby. "Then maybe your Mom can feed you."

"If Jo can phase back, that is," Seth said with a sigh.

No one wanted to think about that. Even Billy knew how long it had taken Jacob to take control of his anger enough to relax in order to phase back. He hadn't seen his son for days yet Sam had visited him to let him know that he had phased back after two days, but due to his inability to control his phasing, he didn't feel it was time to send him back home right away. In the end, Billy hadn't seen Jacob for nearly ten days. When his son did return, he barely recognized him. Over those days when he was gone, not only had he gone through an incredible physical transformation but the mental change within Jacob cause him to instantly become a man at the young age of 17. Their relationship had become strained for a while considering Jacob knew that his father had kept this secret from him.

Suddenly, Seth stood up from where he crouched by the fire. He turned his head towards the door and smiled.

"They're back."

Seth quickly went to the door with Sue behind him watching as the boys and her daughter walked up towards them. Sue rushed out, quickly enveloping Leah in a hug while the others greeted Seth before they approached Embry. Carlisle came out towards Embry whose face appeared flushed as his arm was draped over Paul's shoulder. He walked weakly alongside him.

"We were going to bring him back to the Rez, but hoped that you'd be able to do something for him to make him feel better," Paul said softly to Carlisle.

"I'm fine," Embry argued drowsily and partly deliriously.

"Shut up, Em," Paul quickly countered. "You threw up all over my shoes, twice now."

Embry's feverish face turned up and he squinted. "I did?"

Carlisle reached forward and touched his forehead causing Embry to quickly startle.

"Holy shit, you're frickin' cold!"

Dr. Cullen sighed and looked to Paul.

"It appears that his body is fighting the infection, but bring him inside anyways. I'll see what I can give him."

Paul nodded and walked a weak and disoriented Embry into the house. Sue was about to follow them in, when she paused and looked around. Both Bella and Edward had returned and Esme had come along with them, moving towards Carlisle and gave him a tight hug before they followed Paul and Embry inside. The rest of the pack stayed outside.

"Where's Jacob? And Jo?" Sue asked.

"Jake's staying out with Jo and try to get her to phase back," Quil replied. The sound of a baby crying was easily heard around the small cabin.

"They aren't nearby, are they?"

Leah shook her head. "Hearing the baby crying through Seth's thoughts was enough to have Jo loose focus. There's no way she'd be able to phase back anytime soon hearing that. Jake's taken her a few kilometres north. I'm picking up a blanket and then Quil and I are heading to meet them out that way."

Sue looked to Quil who nodded in response.

Sam walked up to her and looked at the house, hearing the crying baby inside.

"He's hungry," Sam concluded, as Sue nodded. "I can ask Emily if she has any bottles left from when Lizzie was just born."

Sue smiled weakly. "He's is so little though, Sam. He's needing the smallest kind. Dr. Cullen said that he could slip into the hospital later and get some. I'm going to send one of the guys into Forks for formula as soon as the stores open."

She sighed.

"It's just that Jo was so adamant about nursing him," she said. "The poor girl has been so much and things haven't gone her way and it feels like this is another hurdle that has been thrown at her today."

Sam put his hand on Sue's shoulder. "Having seen into her mind earlier and saw what she had gone through, I believe that as long as the baby is healthy and happy, Jo will be able to handle it. She's a strong woman. It's clear that she has that Clearwater gumption within her."

Sue nodded, thankful for Sam's words. They only hoped that that same courage would also assist in her phasing back sooner than later.

* * *

A/N - Thank you so much for the words of encouragement, the reviews and PM's for suggestions. Also, welcome to the new favouriters and followers...and special welcome to follower #300 - Soof!

I had this chapter nearly up to 7000 words but I've chopped it in half. If you're all good and review politely, I can have the second half ready to go to be updated by late Thursday or early Friday morning. ;). So, you know what to do.


	46. Chapter 46

' _Jake! Stop it!'_

 _'Stop, what?'_

 _'Telling me that I can do this! It's not helping. I don't need a cheerleader. I need you to teach me how to change back, dammit.'_

 _'Fair enough_ ,' Jacob thought gently, as he sat down on his haunches in front of her.

He had yet to phase back and had promised Jo that he wouldn't leave her alone to go through this. Unfortunately, if she didn't calm down, she wouldn't be phasing back anytime soon. Jacob wasn't about to tell her that. He could sense how emotional and frustrated she already was. If he told her to calm down, Jacob knew that it would only add fuel to that frustration and right now, he was determined to get her to phase back quicker than anyone ever else did. He had an added incentive; his son.

There was just one big problem - Jo couldn't help but focus on the memory of their son being sent away with Dr. Cullen while he wailed away from being cold. Jacob had wondered if deep down, the baby registered that he was in the arms of his natural enemy at the time. Jo's mind flashed to Seth's memory as he heard the baby crying inside the small cottage. Jacob could feel her anxiety jump up a few notches once again.

He sighed.

' _Jo, you need to put that out of your mind right now_ ,' he thought. _'I know it's hard but thinking about our son crying isn't going to help.'_

Jo snarled angrily at him, and got back up before walking away from him, deeper into the forest. Jacob heard her curse in his mind. He wasn't surprised by her reaction to his thought. He could understand her frustration.

Had anyone else told him off, his wolf would have felt the need to put them in their place. But this was Jo - the Alpha female and his wolf sympathized with her.

Jacob got up and followed after her.

Jo had gone back to pacing anxiously, just as she had been when the rest of the pack had been ordered by their Alpha to leave and then phase out. The Cullen's and Denali's had quickly raced around the forest, setting ablaze the remains of the werewolves, which surprisingly burned quickly before extinguishing automatically. It was obvious that a few had escaped their demise, but they had found Hank's body laying prostrate on the ground. After that, Jacob had sent the pack to check in with the elders, get Embry some help and ultimately, to ensure for themselves that the baby was all right. Jo had been so eager to go along with them, but Jacob's order stood that she was not to go near the baby until she could phase back and keep her temper in check. It had pained him to 'Alpha Order' her and he knew that she was still angry with him for doing it. Jacob had sensed how strong that maternal desire was and he had no choice but to do it for his son's safety.

He too, had felt it - that strong instinct pulling him to his child. But he was not only a husband and father, he was also the Alpha and at the moment, that took precedence. He had a new wolf that needed guidance - his wife. Had Jo not phased, and if he wasn't Alpha, Sam would have had a hell of a time keeping Jacob away from his son.

Jacob watched as Jo paced before she let out another snarl.

 _'I can't handle this! I can't just wait here while I know that he's crying and inside a home with those bloodsuckers. Jake, what if something's wrong?'_

Images and thoughts of Bella holding his son and then of Edward touching the baby's head instinctively sent a quick wave of anxiety Jacob. He snarled involuntarily in reaction.

' _If any of them besides the Doctor touch him, I'm going to rip their bloodsucking heads off_ ,' Jo growled, her teeth bared.

Jacob completely agreed with her assessment and ultimately a hint of pride coursed through him upon seeing the anger towards their natural enemy being so strong.

' _He's fine. Seth told us that Dr. Cullen ensured that he was perfectly healthy,'_ Jacob reminded her.

A flash of that memory quickly played out between them; Seth's excitement and awe as he recounted to the pack how he held the baby for a half hour, keeping him warm on his chest before he assured them that the baby was fine, according to Dr. Cullen. As relieved and grateful as Jacob had been that Seth was able to help him, he couldn't help but be a little jealous of the fact that he hadn't been there to do that. He had missed out on those first few minutes of his son's life. In that moment, he knew exactly what Jo was feeling. There was nothing he could do but reassure her and attempt to calm her down.

'Jo, m _y Dad is with him as is Sue and now, the entire pack. He couldn't be safer. It's going to take time to phase back. Even if it_ happens to ta _ke you days-'_

Her head suddenly turned, her eyes wide.

' _Days_?!' She shrieked loudly in his mind to the point that he had to wince. Her ears went back and she whimpered. ' _I can't go days like this_! _Jake, I can't! I'll go insane!'_

Jacob quickly ran over to her side, the wolf and imprint eager to make physical contact, if only to comfort her. His head towered over Jo by nearly a foot but he bent over and pushed his muzzle into her neck. Jacob could hear and now feel her heart racing.

' _How did you do it_?' He heard her ask softly.

' _Phase back?_ '

Jo paused for a moment.

' _No, deal with being a part of all the Quileute crazy legends_.'

She heard Jacob chuckle, and instantly Jo saw the ramifications of her question; the confusion of when it first happened, the self-loathing Jacob felt for what he was, the isolation when Sam ordered him to stay away from his friends, the feeling of betrayal against Billy in keeping something like this from him, the anger and fear for Bella's life as she willingly kept such dangerous company which had ultimately led to his phasing and later, the rejection of his affection that he received from her despite knowing the legends.

Jo sat back on her haunches beside Jacob, overwhelmed by the onslaught of thoughts, feelings and fears.

' _Sorry_ ,' he thought, sitting back down next to her. ' _There are still days when I am dealing with all of this_. _What helped was that I was never alone. Embry phased just before I had and I suddenly had my best friend back and right at my side. And even then, I never completely got over it. It wasn't until you came along that I suddenly felt that acceptance of who I was. You had filled the holes in my heart that I didn't even know existed.'_

Jacob nudged Jo gently in the neck, and heard her inhale, turning her nose towards him. She pushed her side into him, seeking that comfort that the imprint could provide.

' _I won't let you do this alone. You'll get through it, just like the rest of us have.'_

He heard her scoff.

' _You all didn't just have a baby that happens to need you right now!_ '

' _No, we certainly didn't_ ,' Jacob recoiled with a sigh, realizing that his assurances were doing nothing for her calming down her anger and frustration.

' _But more or less, we all had to deal with something traumatic when we changed; for some it was worse than others.'_

A memory of when Leah and Seth suddenly phased for the first time flew through Jo's mind from Jacob. The utter shock and chaos within the pack mind poured through that memory - Leah screaming in her mind over seeing her father collapse in front of her and the terror she felt over what had happened to her, while Seth simply ran away, hiding inside a cave along the coast for days one end until Sam was able to talk him out.

Jo paused and turned to him.

' _I had no idea_ ,' she thought soberly.

' _That was a hell of a couple of days_ ,' Jacob recounted. ' _I'm thankful that your symptoms were so obvious and also that the phasing was prolonged for months after you arrived and not weeks. We knew you had the potential to shape shift given the gene and we had the chance to prepare while preventing you from phasing when you were pregnant. All those calming practices may really come in handy right now.'_

Jo sighed.

' _Keeping calm didn't really help you though_ ,' she reminded him.

Jacob nodded, knowing that she could now read his mind and knew it to be true. His entire life, memories, thoughts were broadcasted towards her. She had felt his feelings that he once held for Bella, saw his memories of her, heard the thoughts he had when he first imprinted and Jo saw what she looked like through his eyes. Jo was also aware of his strategy when it came to phasing back.

A mental image of a woman whom Jo had never met flittered through her mind. She had Jacob's eyes. She watched as the woman leaned into Billy, holding his hand as they walked on a sandy beach. Billy pulled the woman towards him and kissed her cheek as two young twin girls raced around in the sand, where a small dark haired boy played alone with a shovel. Jo watched as the woman pulled her hand from Billy's and crouched down to where a young dark haired boy sat.

' _It was my Mom,_ ' Jacob unnecessarily explained. ' _When I had phased,_ _I was so angry with the world and what I had become that none of the suggestions that Sam, Paul and Jared were giving me were working. It wasn't until I was at my wits end and felt sorry for myself that I remembered something that my Mom had once told me - Stop feeling sorry for yourself and you will be happy. I began thinking of her and when I did, I was able to relax enough to phase back.'_

' _So, you're saying to think happy thoughts? Sounds more like Peter Pan and Neverland than a way to phase back to normal.'_

Jacob chuckled.

' _Make fun all you want, but that's what worked for me.'_

Jacob watched her as flashes of memories suddenly crossed his thoughts; a man with an uncanny resemblance to Harry Clearwater playing with a young girl followed by an auburn haired woman teaching that same girl how to crack an egg on the side of a bowl without it breaking in her hand. When the memories suddenly turned dark and depressing, Jacob stood up, and the wolf whined.

' _Don't go there, Jo,'_ he reminded her. ' _Thinking of bad times and making yourself upset isn't going to help.'_

' _It's too bad that my happy memories are so few_ ,' she told him.

' _Mine aren't a walk in the park either,'_ Jacob reminded her. ' _But some of the best ones I have are since I've met you._ '

 _'Oh god,'_ Quil's voice groaned in their minds. _'If you guys are going to be all mushy like this, you're on your own.'_

' _Shut up, Quil_ ,' Jake stated, as he saw that both he and Leah were on their way towards them. He smirked as Leah shouted at Quil using more colourful words before she snapped at his leg.

' _You certainly aren't helping,'_ Leah stated. _'Remind me why this crackpot joining this party again.'_

' _I'm training Quil to work with the newer wolves in helping them with anger management in order to phase back,'_ Jacob replied.

 _'If that is the case, he seriously needs to work on his tact.'_

 _Quil snorted._

 _'As if you have some usefulness right now.'_

 _'Shut your trap, Quil,'_ Leah snapped _. 'I'm here to help Jo. She's family and frankly, phasing is a bit more tricky for us women. I'm not going to let her go through the humiliation of changing back in front of you.'_

Jo listened to their conversations as they approached but tried to focus on relaxing as they came into view.

 _'It's so much quieter out here,'_ Quil commented. ' _Jake, man, your kid certainly has a pair of lungs. I wonder if that comes from the Black side or the Clearwater side of the family.'_

He smirked as both Jacob and Leah growled at him.

 _'Whoa guys, can't you take a joke?'_

' _You're so insensitive_ ,' Leah remarked, hotly.

 _'Quil,_ _Jo's stress hinges on the baby's cry.'_

' _Oh, damn, I forgot. I'm sorry, Jo.'_

She ignored his apology and turned to Jacob.

 _'Jake, if I could just see him just for a moment, maybe that would help,_ ' she reasoned, before she watched as Jacob lowered his head in silent refusal. Beside her, Quil whimpered as Leah's ears went down as they saw the agony in not being able to see the baby was doing to Jo.

' _Please_ , _I just can't seem to shake this anxious feeling. I won't go near him. I just need to see him. I need to know for myself that he's all right.'_

As Jo spoke, Leah could sense that Jacob was beginning to consider Jo's suggestion. It was difficult to refuse anything of an imprint, despite the fact that Jo's suggestion was dangerous.

' _Jake, w_ _e weren't able to come home for days even after we phased back because of the possibility of hurting someone,'_ Leah reminded him. _'It would be foolish to bring your newborn son close to a phased wolf. You should at least wait until she changes back.'_

' _Yeah, but that is assuming that she can phase back,'_ Quil added, obviously weary that they were even considering it. ' _With her emotions the way they are now, she could easily get even more frustrated being that she's not able to come closer or hold him. It could simply blow up in our face if we did bring the baby to her in wolf form.'_

' _At the same time, the wolf is desperate to ensure that the baby is all right. I can feel it as well_ ,' Jacob thought as he looked over at Jo. ' _It's that instinctual feeling that is similar to an imprint; it's pulling me, much like it is probably doing to Jo, yet on a grander scale. I just don't know what else to do.'_

* * *

Paul stood by the tree line outside of Edward and Bella's home. The fresh wind blew through the tall pine trees and up against his skin. He took numerous deep breaths, inhaling the fresh aroma as it cleansed his sinus' of the stench from the vampires and calmed his anger. He couldn't believe how hard it had been for him to avoid phasing. An overwhelming protective feeling had washed over him when he saw Bella moving closer to Jacob's son as he cried in his grandfather's arms. Although Paul knew that the baby wasn't in any immediate danger, his wolf instinct told him otherwise. After all, this was his Alpha's son who was in the company of vampires. Despite the fact that he knew that Jacob had trusted Dr. Cullen enough to have him tend to Jo when she was in labour and then to send his newborn son away with him, Paul couldn't help but clench his fists and growl deeply in his chest as he glared at Bella. He'd rip her apart if he had to. He'd destroy every Cullen if any of them ever approached the elders or the baby. Edward had quickly shot him a look and put a protective hand on Bella before Paul had swiftly walked out the door. It took everything in his power to walk out that door without phasing in the fear of indirectly hurting Billy or the baby. He quickly conjured up a mental image of Rachel in hopes that thinking of his imprint would calm that anger.

Embry came out of the house moments later. Paul had turned when he heard his friend run out the door and retch into some bushes.

The smell had been so nauseating inside the home that Embry's already weak stomach due to fighting the werewolf virus simply couldn't handle it any longer.

"Poor guy," Jared said sympathetically as he walked up beside Paul. They watched as Sam put his hand on their sick friends back.

"Not only does he get bitten by one of those bastards, he's throwing up now from the putrid bloodsucker stench."

"We should take him home," Paul said, gravely. "And while we're at it, get Billy, Sue and the baby out of here as well. I don't like the feeling of sitting on Cullen's land unphased."

Jared nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully the kid will stop crying once he's no longer around the leeches. I can't sit still knowing he's in there with them and we're out here. It's driving me crazy!"

Paul nodded. The crying wasn't annoying, but something about it made him feel antsy and uneasy inside. It was obvious that he wasn't the only one by the way Jared was speaking.

"Man, you and me both. I hope we don't have to see the bloodsuckers family again anytime soon."

"The Cullen's are just trying to help. The baby just needs Jo!" Seth defensively shot over at them where he stood near the front door. From Paul's perspective, he could tell that Seth was feeling the same way based on the hostility, yet felt a genuine friendship towards the odd vampire family.

Instead, Jared turned and glared at him.

"Wow! Thanks for the explanation, genius!" Jared snapped back sarcastically. "Since Jo isn't around, you're more than welcome to offer your services as a wet-nurse to your baby cousin."

Paul choked back his laughter at the image Jared's statement conveyed in his mind. Jared simply smiled proudly at the insult.

"Jared, you're an idiot, you know that?" Seth snapped.

Jared's smile fell and he instinctively growled at him, causing Sam to quickly turn from where he was with Embry. The pack could sense an impending fight.

"Say that again, squirt," Jared taunted, his teeth bared as he spoke. "I dare you."

Seth glared, not afraid or intimidated by Jared's threats. Just as he was about to utter the words, the door to Bella and Edward's home opened and Billy wheeled himself outside with Sue beside him.

Sue looked over at her son disapprovingly after having heard the verbal confrontation being shouted outside the house. Billy looked at the group, as their faces still shown the hostility that they had overheard moments prior.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" He exclaimed.

Jared, Paul and Seth looked at Billy and Sue, neither one of them seeming to put together the series of events that led to their shouting. Instead, not only were they focused on the fact that the baby was no longer in Billy's arms, but they could no longer hear crying. That alone sent a wave of anxiety through the pack.

Paul walked forward, feeling his heart racing as he clenched his fists at his side.

"Where's the baby?"

Slightly concerned and yet a little confused over Paul's behaviour, Billy answered.

"Dr. Cullen is quickly checking him over and then we will leave," he told them, seeing the range of hostility on the pack's faces as he spoke. "He has been very gracious to offer his services for both Jo and my grandson."

"He's been crying the whole time. Why has he stopped now?"

It was then that Billy realized that there was silence coming from inside the small home.

As much as Paul didn't want to think anything bad had happened in those few minutes, the rational side of him couldn't help but think of horrible outcomes. Just the mere thought of the vampires alone with the baby caused Paul to being trembling.

It didn't help that behind Billy, Edward walked out with the baby tightly wrapped in his arms.

A round of growls emanated from the pack as Seth gawked in shock at Edward. Seth didn't even think that the vampire would have the guts to walk outside in front of the pack with Jacob's newborn son in his arms, especially when it was obvious that they were on edge due to being on Cullen land.

Edward glanced at the pack and winced, obviously being hit hard by the herd of angry and hostile thoughts being thrown at him. Ignoring them and the growls that were directed towards him, he turned to Sue.

"The baby needed to be wrapped tighter," Edward said, passing the baby to Sue beside him. "He seems to like being like that and it helps to keep his hands away from his face. He's been sucking on them, hoping for food."

Sue looked down at her great-nephew to see the dark eyes looking up at her before he yawned, his mouth opening wide before audibly closing with a breath.

"He's been crying more out of searching for comfort than hunger," Edward added. "But it would do him some good if he did eat."

Sue looked to Edward and smiled slightly, somewhat disturbed to know that he had read the baby's thoughts and ultimately aided in tending to his immidiate needs.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Sue was about to speak when she noticed the pack had turned their attention towards the tree line, their eyes seeming to scanning the darkness.

"It's Jake," Seth said, a smile on his face. "He's coming this way."

Billy brightened. "Is Jo with him?"

Jared turned to the elder and shook his head. "He's alone and on two legs."

Within a minute, Jacob had broken through the tree line just as Paul and Sam met him at the edge.

"We weren't expecting you for another few days," Sam said.

Jacob nodded in understanding.

"There's been a change in plans."

Together, the three walked towards the small house where Billy, Sue, Edward and Bella stood just outside. Around him, the other pack members greeted their Alpha, but Jacob's eyes were solely on the package in Sue's arms.

"How is he?" Jacob asked, a broad smile on his face.

"Doing very well," Carlisle said, as he walked outside having sensed that Jacob had returned. "He's just over six pounds and perfectly healthy."

"You should be very proud, son," Billy said, smiling up at Jacob. "He's beautiful and I'm not being biased just because I'm his grandpa."

Jacob chuckled as he stepped up in front of Sue. Carefully, she passed the wrapped baby into Jacob's waiting arms.

"He is precious, Jake," Sue added, watching as the baby's eyes slowly opened and closed as he listened to the sounds around him.

"He's so small," Jacob stated.

Jared elbowed him in the side.

"That's usually how they come."

"I'm glad that I can see Jo in his face," Paul said with a smirk. "Poor kid if he looked too much like Jake."

"Yes, he does look a lot like Jo," Billy agreed before looking to Jacob. "But I do see a lot you in his eyes as well."

He paused before continuing.

"Speaking of Jo, how is she?"

Jacob's smile fell as he looked up from the baby in his arms.

"Physically, she's fine," Jacob explained. "She hasn't phased back."

"Then what are you doing here?" Jared asked.

When Jacob stalled for a moment, Edward scoffed aloud from where he stood by the door with Bella and Carlisle at his side and shook his head.

"He's insane," Edward mumbled.

"Stay the hell out of my head," Jacob snapped back at him, instinctively holding tight to the tiny baby in his arms.

"Normally, I would but this is potentially dangerous and I'm assuming that Billy and the pack would be interested to know that you're planning on taking your newborn son to a phased wolf."

Jacob glared at Edward.

"Jacob?" Billy questioned, his face full of concern and doubt, yet wanting confirmation from Jacob, himself.

The pack took Jacob's hesitation as an affirmation to what Edward was saying and quickly interjected in concern, shock and anger.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Paul exclaimed.

"Jo's desperate to phase back and frankly, I don't blame her."

"But to bring your kid to a wolf? Jake, that's bordering on crazy," Jared told him, as Embry nodded in agreement.

"So, you think that bringing the baby to her will help her to phase back?" Seth asked.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm running out of options."

"Jake, you know how volatile new wolves can be," Sam said, himself knowing the dangers of getting angry and the inability to control ones temper.

"I won't go too close," Jacob said, looking down at the pair of eyes looking back up at him. They nearly mirrored his own in colour. "I will not purposely put my son in danger."

"To me, that's exactly what it sounds like you're doing," Jared snapped. "You're being reckless. If it was any one of us, you wouldn't be doing this. It's all just because it's Jo."

Jacob growled deep in his chest at the insinuation.

"Jo has more control than any of us had when we first phased," he argued. "She's had weeks to deal with controlling her anger."

"Jake, that doesn't mean that she'll be able to handle it," Paul stated, firmly. "If something happened she'd never forgive herself."

"I won't let anything happen," Jacob declared. "I've made up my mind."

Without saying another word, he turned to walk away.

"Jacob," Billy suddenly said softly, grabbing ahold of his son's arm.

Jacob paused and looked down at the man peering earnestly into his eyes, pleading with him to reconsider the dangerous plan that he had come up with.

"Dad, trust me," Jacob told him. "I won't let anything happen to him."

Billy looked at the baby in his son's arms before he nodded. "Be careful and bring him home safely. We'll have bottles ready for when you return."

Jacob nodded. "Thanks Dad."

Jacob could feel the intense staring at his back as he walked away from the pack. He glanced down at the baby in his arms as the boy continued to look up at him. His eyes opened and closed softly until they didn't open again.

It was a good five minutes of constant walking and Jacob couldn't help but look down at his son in awe. The light jostling as he walked caused the baby to fall asleep in his arms, his head against the crook of his elbow. More than once, Jacob had leaned over the baby's soft, dark hair and inhaled. Beneath the strong scent of vampire, he could discern a smell that uniquely belonged to his son. Jacob had detected it when he held him for a few moments after he had been born and now, he sensed it once again. It brought a smile to his face.

That wasn't the only smell he had identified as he walked.

"It deosn't get old, does it?"

"If you're planning on changing my mind, Sam, you're wasting your time."

The older man walked up beside Jacob, glancing at the boy in his arms before looking at his alpha.

"I wasn't going to," he assured Jacob. "I'm coming as added protection for your son."

When Sam caught Jacob's confused eyes, he explained.

"The pack has been extremely protective of him," he said, gesturing to the baby in his arms. "They've been around Lizzie numerous times but their behaviour around your son supersedes that. I'm not sure if it's because he's the son of an Alpha but if I hadn't come after you, you would've had the entire pack following you through the woods."

"Thanks, Sam," Jacob said softly.

"Don't thank me. Paul's doing a great job in getting them focused on arranging to get your Dad, Sue and Embry back home before officially leaving Cullen's land. They may settle down a bit once they're back on the Rez and then even more so when the baby returns."

He paused for a moment.

"Speaking of which, did you and Jo ever come up with a name for him?"

Jacob took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Nothing that had been set in stone. We thought we had another month to decide."

Sam nodded in understanding.

"I won't offer any suggestions, but I'm sure that whatever you and Jo come up with, will be perfect."

They came to a stop at the edge of a clearing. A light frost permeated the grasses that managed to sneak through the wall of trees around them. As the sun had been starting to come up, the light broke through the heavy early morning fog and lightly illuminated the clearing.

To the naked eye, one wouldn't see the pair of wolves and Leah sitting just inside the tree line on the opposite side of the clearing. But for Sam and Jacob, they smelt them before they easily saw them.

Leah carried a back pack on her back; the same one that had been fixed to her hind leg when she had phased. She walked through the tree line towards them.

"Jake! What's he doing here?"

"I'm here as protection against Jo for the baby," Sam answered her in the same tone as she questioned.

Leah rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You don't need to worry about her," she stated. "She's terrified to come too close in fear of hurting the baby."

She turned to Jacob. "I phased out cause your wife's thoughts were driving me crazy. Quil ended up drawing the short straw."

The sound of whimpering within the tree line affirmed that fact.

Leah glared at Sam. "So, everything is fine here. You can head back home."

"For the good of the pack, Sam's staying," Jacob stated firmly, causing Leah to look at him in surprise.

"I packed enough provisions and food for just you, me, Quil and Jo. That doesn't include him."

Leah stared at Sam as she had spoke.

"I'll take care of myself," Sam assured her.

"I'm sure you will," Leah mumbled.

Jacob sighed.

"Leah, for some reason the pack are displaying extreme over protectiveness for the baby," Jacob explained. "Sam came to appease them otherwise we'd have the entire pack here and that would do nothing to help Jo's anxiety right now."

Leah crossed her arms, agreeing with his decision despite her reservations about Sam being present.

With a small sigh, she looked at the baby sleeping soundly in Jacob's arms. Even though the outdoor temperature was nearing the freezing mark, Jacob's overheated skin provided much needed warmth that the baby didn't even notice the cold. He seemed quite content, his mouth partly open as his small cheek and nose pressed towards Jacob's forearm.

A smile came to Leah's face when she saw her baby cousin.

"How is he?"

"Better now that he's away from the Cullen's," Jacob told her.

Leah took a deep breath and covered her nose.

"She smells like them. I hope Jo doesn't freak out over that fact."

Jacob took a deep breath and looked towards the tree line.

"I guess we'll find out."

With Sam and Leah on either side of him, Jacob walked towards the tree line, coming to a stop just outside of it. Within the darkness, he could make out the two pairs of glowing eyes looking back at him. To Jacob's relief and somewhat concern, Quil stuck close to Jo to the point where his side touched her own. He wished that he could hear the silent conversation that was going on between the two.

"Jo, he's perfectly fine," Jacob said aloud towards her with a smile on his face. "He's healthy and safe, just like we had thought."

Jacob watched as Quil turned to Jo, nudging her side with his own before she stood up onto all four feet. With Quil beside her, Jo took a few steps forward and then stopped before she whimpered and stepped back, her ears turning back.

"You won't hurt him. I promise you."

Gaining a little more confidence, Jo stretched her neck forward, her large muzzle nearing Jacob to simply get a small sniff of the baby in Jacob's arms. Quickly, she stepped back and the action caused Jacob to do the same in concern for the baby's safety. Sam swiftly stood in front of them as Jo shook her head, trying to get the stench away from her that she had inhaled off the baby.

"Sam, it's all right," Jacob said, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder as his eyes watched Jo.

Quil nudged her in the side and wagged his tail, obviously encouraging her to come close again.

"He does smell a bit like the bloodsuckers," Leah explained sympathetically to Jo, assuming that was the issue. "But give him a bath and he'll smell good again."

"Jo, if you close your eyes and concentrate, you can smell him," Jacob told her. "It can be hard since the vampires stink so horribly, but just relax and you'll recognize it."

With obvious coaxing from Quil, Jo slowly and fluidly walked closer once again. Jacob watched as Jo stretched forward once again, yet it was noticeable that she was ready to move back quickly once again. Sam stood beside him, his body rigid and cautious of the new shape shifter in front of them.

"Remember when you first held him? The relief and the joyous feeling that you felt?"

Jacob remembered feeling the same way and had felt those emotions and memories when he had been phased at the same time as Jo.

"You had quickly smelled him when he was in your arms," Jacob said, smiling at the unconscious act that she had done and she had not even registered it. "He still smells like that."

Jacob watched as Jo closed her eyes, her heart rate slowing as she inhaled steadily.

"He's beautiful," Jacob added, looking down at the baby in his arms. "Dad says that he has my eyes, just like you had hoped for."

When Sam had put his hand on Jacob's arm, he looked up to find the wolf transforming in front of him until he looked down to see Jo laying naked on her stomach on the grass. Quickly, he noticed Leah dropping the bag beside her and opening it up before pulling out a large blanket from inside.

Leah made it to her side just as Jo awkwardly pushed herself up to sit. Without saying a word, she wrapped the blanket around Jo's shoulders and smiled at her cousin. Leah pushed Jo's rain matted and dirty hair away from her face.

"You did it," she said to her proudly. "You outdid the guys in the time in takes to phase back."

As she spoke, Jo held her hands up in front of her face, turning them over as she looked at her fingers. She still couldn't believe that she had phased back as quickly as she had. Jo remembered the memories of the pack and the days that they were in wolf form.

"How?"

"You relaxed enough to allow yourself to shape shift back," Sam told her, walking closer now that she was covered up. "You'll have to watch your temper for the next little while and remember how you phased back. I'm sure Jake will help you."

Before she could even ask, Jacob appeared beside her and he knelt down in the grass. Jo's eyes were fixated on the sleeping baby in his arms.

Jo smiled as Jacob gently passed him to her. With the movement, the baby's eyes opened, revealing that he wasn't sleeping too soundly but was simply basking in his father's warmth and steady heartbeat.

"Hi there," Jo said softly, causing the baby's eyes to remain open with the new voice.

"Has he eaten?"

Sam shook his head.

"With help from Dr. Cullen, your aunt was going to get some bottles together for him for when he gets back to the reservation."

As he spoke, Jo tucked the baby against her chest. In an effort to maintain modesty, Sam and then Quil quickly turned around as Jo attempted to nurse him. Being that the baby was awake and alert, and obviously hungry, it was worth a try.

"Dr. Cullen wasn't sure if it would be even possible for your body to be able to breastfeed," Jacob told her. "We don't know how your body would change with being able to shape shift now."

Yet as he watched his son suckle and his eyes slowly roll back in his head while Jo gently ran her free hand over his head, Jacob smiled. The baby nursed vigorously, his mouth opening wide and audibly swallowed each time.

"He's obviously getting something," Jo commented happily, watching her son in her arms.

"Obviously," Jacob agreed.

Jo sat comfortably on the ground as she nursed the baby in her arms with Leah on one side of her and Jacob on the other. Sam stood with his back towards them and announced at one point that he and Quil were going to go check in with the pack to let them know what's going on. Jacob nodded and thanked the two of them before looking back to his son in Jo's arms.

Leah reached into the bag beside her and pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I thought you'd need these too," she told her. "I doubt you'd want to walk back into LaPush naked."

Jacob chuckled. "You wouldn't be the first to do it."

"Who was the first?"

Leah smiled. "Paul."

Jo laughed and looked up from the baby in her arms and up at Jacob beside her. "I can just imagi..."

She paused, her eyes having locked on Jacob's for the first time since she had phased back. Her attention had been so focused on the baby that she hadn't really looked at Jacob until then.

Jacob's smile fell despite Jo's strange expression on her face.

"Jo? Are you all right?"

As though she were breaking herself out of a reverie, she blinked and smiled.

"Yeah, I think. What was that?"

Leah groaned and put out her feet in front of her.

"Why am I not surprised? It makes complete sense."

"What does?"

"Jake imprinted on you," Leah stated, surprised that the pair dind't get it. "Of course it's only logical that you would imprint on him. The universe wouldn't be so messed up to have you imprint on someone else...at least I would hope that it wouldn't be so screwed up to do that."

"I imprinted?"

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Based on that stupid expression on your face that all the wolves seem to have after they imprint, I'd have to say that you did."

Jo turned back to Jacob, seeing the broad smile on his face.

For the first time, Jo could actually feel that same sensation that Jacob felt towards her; the infallible connection and desires to protect and to be near him. No longer was imprinting simply a memory of Jacob's that she could experience but the event itself.

Jacob smiled at her, brushing Jo's hair from her face before leaning in to kiss her lips. He ignored the sigh from Leah sitting beside Jo and wasn't surprised when she got up to give them some privacy.

Jacob rested his head against Jo's forehead, looking down at the baby as he continued to nurse from Jo's arms.

"What are we going to name him?"

Jo thought for a moment.

"Jonathan?"

Jacob winced.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Jo scolded with a smirk.

Jacob thought for a moment.

"I've always been partial to Nathaneal."

"Nathaneal? We could call him Nate for short and lengthen it to his full name for those moments when he's gotten into trouble as I'm certain Black boys do."

Jacob chuckled and nodded. "Nate. Okay, that's not too bad."

He paused and looked down at the baby, before he ran his hand over his son's head.

"Nathaneal William Black?"

Jo said it aloud, hearing the phonetic grouping of the name to see how it sounded.

"Nate Black? I suppose I could live with that."

She looked down at the baby in her arms.

"And how about you? Could you live with being called Nathaneal William Black?"

She traced her finger over his cheek as he continued to suckle. A slight smile in reaction to her touch pulled at his lips, momentarily breaking the suction and causing pale white milk to escape his mouth.

Jacob laughed aloud. "We have a winner!"

"That was gas," Jo argued, yet laughed at Jacob's exuberance. "Babies don't smile for any other reason for another month at least."

"You're welcome to debate his name more if you'd like but I'm pretty stubborn when it comes to changing my mind."

"Don't I know it," Jo mumbled with a smirk before she nodded.

"All right, it's settled."

After a few more minutes and as Nathaneal had fallen asleep, Jo passed the satiated baby to Jacob before she grabbed the clothes that Leah had left for her. After she had gotten dressed, a strong pungeant aroma had flooded the clearing. Leah, who had kept nearby quickly met Jacob and Jo.

"It's a few of the Cullen's," Leah said, out of breath from running. "They wanted to come and talk to you. I told them that it's not a good idea with Jo newly phased back, but they insisted. They said that it's important and will keep their distance."

Leah turned just as Jacob passed Nathaneal back to Jo and stood protectively beside Jo. Leah stood beside her just as Carlisle, Emmet, Edward and Bella appeared. As promised, they kept their distance and spoke from a ways away.

"Don't worry," Edward said, yet loud enough that the shape shifters could hear him. "We won't come any closer. We wanted to talk to you about something that should concern you."

"What is it?"

"It's about your son," Carlisle said, his eyes focusing on Jo standing beside Jacob. He looked to Edward beside him to explain.

"I read Aro's mind when he was here. Upon seeing the pack and realizing that there was a child capable of harnessing the same magic that causes you to shape shift, he envisioned what it would be like to have your child raised by the Volturi and to be used as protection for them."

Jacob growled, and took an offensive step forward.

"Your Volturi wouldn't get anywhere near my son."

"Agreed," Carlisle affirmed. "And at the moment, Aro hasn't made a decision regarding the matter. I have Alice watching Aro's decisions and the moment that he decides to act on those desires, we will inform you."

Jacob nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm happy to see that Jo has phased back," Bella said softly. "Your son in beautiful. He looks so much like you, Jake."

Jo held tightly to Nathaneal in her arms. No amount of flattery from Bella would ever allow Jo to let her guard down. Regardless of her intentions, she was still a vampire.

Neither Jacob, Jo or Leah responded to Bella's comment. To ease the awkwardness, Edward put his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"We will leave you be now," Carlisle said. "Do feel free to come and see me at the hospital if there is anything that you require."

Jacob didn't say a word but merely nodded.

The moment the Cullen's had left, Jacob turned to Jo. He didn't need to have enhanced senses to know that their words and presense caused a fear to wash over her. Instinctively, Jacob pulled Jo into him and wrapped his arms around her, Nathaneal protectively laying between them.

"They won't take him," Jacob assured her. "I promise you. I won't let them."

* * *

A/N

YEah, this is nearly 2 weeks overdue! But I do have good reasons - this new house came with a lot of baggage. Let me tell you, if you ever sell a house, do not leave the next owners with a crap-load of junk around the house. We have made 3 trips to the dump with a trailer full of debris from around the house...we're talking, old shingles, broken tiles, useless tires, garbage, old water-warped cupboards... So much work! When I haven't been cleaning, I've been resting.

So, that's the reason behind my delay...but because of that, you get a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

I think there is only one to two more chapters remaining of this story.

My question is this: Do I follow-up with a sequel of this, taking place 15 years in the future? Or...do I do a sequel to my Batman story, 'Resurrection'? I've had interest with both and I'm at a loss as to which to do.

I'm going to be going on vacay to the east coast next week for two weeks. Before I leave, I hope to finish this story and then work on the beginning chapters of whatever I end up writing. The first week I'll be off the grid...no internet for a week! I will have the hot spot on my phone, but I really don't want to use up that data. So, the first week will be a writing week. Second week, I can upload.

So, let me know what you're wanting to see...

I'm eager to keep writing, so let me know what you'd rather read.

In the meantime, don't forget to review! ;)


	47. Chapter 47

18 months later

Jo sat on the beach and dug her feet into the warm sand as she stared out along the coastline. The fresh salt air blew up over the sand and onto her skin. Every nerve could feel the charge in the air; a high pressure system was settling in over the region causing higher than normal temperatures and clear, blue skies. Far in the distance she could make out Jacob's profile as he walked along with Nathaneal toddling in front of him, stopping every so often to jump in the water that lapped on up shore. From where she stood, she could hear the 18 month old's belly laughter as his father joined in and splashed water up around them. If it had been a cooler day, Jo wouldn't have been as relaxed knowing that her son was splashing in the cold Pacific ocean. After all, he didn't have the extremely warm skin that both Jacob and now she had. But today had been a perfect day for the beach. It seemed the entire population of Forks had the same idea.

The beach had quickly become crowded on the warm summer day. The group of Quileute's playing soccer and having a small fire on the beach stuck out among the lot of non-residents of La Push. Jo would watch with amusement as a group of teenage girls would stare at the topless group of young men as they played soccer, hoping to get their attention. It never worked. The pack would pay them no attention when there was a serious game of soccer involved. They were all competitive and no one wanted to lose.

The pack and elders from La Push had organized a party and bon fire on the beach in celebration of all the new babies that had joined them recently and those who were soon to come. While Nathaneal was busy picking up yet another stone by the shore and Lizzie who played happily on the beach blanket beside Jo, Emily was busy trying to get her son, Talon to fall asleep in her arms. That pregnancy was completely unexpected, considering Lizzie was only six months old when Sam and Emily were surprised to find that she was expecting again. Their son was proving to be strong willed, even at the tender age of 3 months. Kim was an incredible help to Emily while she dealt once again with horrible morning sickness. Kim had joked, saying that looking after Lizzie would be good practice for her for when her and Jared had kids. Little did she know and to Jared's shock, Kim had announced to him a few months later after they married that she was pregnant. She was just starting to show, but would gush about how great she felt, much to Emily's dismay.

Jo looked over at Billy, watching as he held onto his youngest grandson, Ryan on his lap while he was entertained by watching the pack and his Dad, Paul play soccer. The six month old sat quietly, watching while he chewed on a toy that Billy helped to hold to avoid it from falling into the sand.

Rachel had taken Claire down to the water to search for seashells, leaving her son with Jo. He had complained for a few minutes until Billy asked if Jo could pass Ryan up to him and he'd look after him. Just like Nathaneal, Ryan loved his grandfather. The way both their eyes sparkled when Billy would talk to them, speak Quileute words to them or simply hum a soft song, the two boys seemed to hang onto every moment with him. It was obvious to anyone that Billy loved being a grandfather.

There would be moments when he'd look out at his two grandson's and a momentary cloud of concern would settle over him. Jacob and Jo were aware of what he'd be thinking in those moments; it was the same thing that had kept Jo awake in the night for weeks after Nathaneal was born. The genes that those boys carried meant that one day the cousins would become the next pack. Rachel had spoken that fear aloud when she found out that she was pregnant with a boy. Both Paul and Jacob would reassure them, reminding both Jo and Rachel that if it occurred it would be over a decade away. So much could change between now and then.

That wasn't the only thing that concerned them; the warning from Edward regarding Aro seemed to be in the forefront of the pack. Now with the influx of children, there was a general consensus that the pack should continue with the rigorous patrols for the next foreseeable future. For something that would typically cause an upheaval and anger within the pack, for the safety of the children, they would do it for as long as they'd have to.

But today was a day to relax.

Jo clapped and laughed aloud as she watched as Embry scored a goal on Paul. While Embry raised his hands in victory, Jared ran at him and grabbed Embry by the arm. As Paul rushed forward and then Brady and Collin, Embry realized what they were intending to do. Billy laughed, watching as they carried a squirming Embry towards the waves near where Jacob and Nathaneal had been playing.

Seeing their approach, Jacob quickly picked up Nathaneal, while he chuckled at the group as they tossed Embry into the water. Sam walked up beside Jacob, holding the soccer ball in his hand. Before he could say anything, Nathaneal's eyes locked in on the ball and he leaned forward with his arms to grab it. Sam smiled, dropping it to the ground before Jacob once again placed his son onto the sand. Nathaneal moved fast towards the soccer ball and leaned over it, eager to pick it up.

"Ball," Nathaneal spoke, his mouth resting against the soccer ball.

"Looks like we have a new player boys!" Jared called out. "Little Nate's on the field!"

Nathaneal heard his name being spoken and looked up just as the giant young men towered over him. He instantly recognized them as his many uncles. Although their size didn't seem to bother him, Paul dropped to his knees a few feet away before he encouraged his nephew to kick the ball. With a wide smile, Nathanel dropped the ball in front of him and kicked it forward a few inches. With some praise from his Uncle Paul, Nathaneal rushed forward and kicked it again until the ball reached Paul. It was then that Paul stood up and twisted around, intending to rush the ball towards the goal.

"Here comes the goal! Assisted by Nate!"

Although the pack was eager to get back to their game, Nathaneal was disappointed that the ball that was in his arms was now gone down the beach.

Nathaneal turned to Jacob, tears in his eyes before his father scooped him up into his arms.

"Sorry pal, you're still too little to play with the big boys," Jacob told him, kissing his cheek.

Jacob looked over towards the small fire and obvious display of food that was beginning to be set out. He could see Leah and Sue pulling items from the coolers. His keen eyes quickly scanned for Jo and he smiled upon seeing her as she passed Billy a beer.

"See Mommy?"

Nathaneal's eyes lit up at the name and he repeated it.

"There she is, over there," Jacob said, pointing towards his wife who waved back at them.

Nathaneal moved his fingers and twisted his wrist, waving in the way tha the knew how. When Jo put her hand to her lips and blew a kiss towards him, Nathaneal put his palm to his lips and blew a raspberry into it, causing Jacob to laugh.

"Let's go see her."

Jacob lifted Nathaneal up and over his shoulders and held onto his legs as they rested on either side of his neck.

Nathaneal's skin tone nearly matched Jacob's, yet his dark hair had a wave to it and in the fresh ocean air, it became even more unruly. Although it was beginning to look messy, Jacob insisted on not cutting it. Jo had to admit that the few curls he had made him look cute. There weren't too many people in La Push with a darkened skin tone and curly hair.

As they approached, the smile on Jacob's face nearly matched the bright expression on Nathaneal's face as he rode high above his Dad's head.

"There are my boys," Jo said, walking up to Jacob.

She wrapped her arms around Jacob and quickly kissed his lips before looking up at Nathaneal above them. Realizing that his son was leaning forward to reach Jo, Jacob hunched over slightly as Jo grabbed the eager boy from his shoulders.

"Did you guys find anything interesting?"

Jacob chuckled, rubbing the wetness from Nathaneal's bathing suit from his neck. "Lots of stones that I convinced Nate to throw back into the water. We turned it into a game yelling, 'splash' with each throw."

"Spath!" Nathaneal exclaimed loudly, his arms rising dramatically in the air.

Jo laughed. "Splash!? I thought I could hear you."

A sudden announcement that the food was ready, instantly ended conversations and paused the soccer game out on the beach. Jacob ended up sitting on the blanket with Nathaneal between his legs. Sam took a place beside him, as he was occupied with ensuring that Lizzie ate only her food and not his own. Paul soon joined them with Ryan eagerly reaching for his plate, yet there wasn't much that they had brought that would appease his six month old palate. Yet Paul snuck in piece of macaroni salad into Ryan's mouth when Rachel wasn't looking.

Rachel was busy eating her own food as she sat between Jo and Embry's girlfriend, Michelle who had arrived after getting off work at Forks hospital just as the food was being set out. Embry sat on the otherside of her, whispering in her ear.

It had been awkward when Embry announced that he was going out with Michelle and that it was quite serious. They had met when Michelle had brought her car to Jacob's garage for repair. Embry had been the one to look at it and subsequently asked her out for coffee afterwards. He had found out that she was from Makah but had moved to Forks for work. The pack knew that he hadn't imprinted on her, and she had no idea about the Quileute legends being true. He had claimed that he had fallen in love with her and stated that there was a good possibility that he may never imprint. Embry wasn't willing to wait around for that to happen, if it ever would for him, much to the frustration of the imprinted wolves.

"When are you going to tell them?" Jo heard Michelle whisper in Embry's ear.

Embry glanced over at Jo knowing that both her and the entire pack could overhear Michelle's soft words. Yet, Michelle didn't know that.

Clearing her throat, Jo leaned forward and looked towards Michelle.

"So, how's work going?"

Michelle smiled happily.

"It's going well," she replied. "I got a promotion."

"That's wonderful news," Billy said, overhearing the conversation from where he sat. "What will you be doing now?"

"I'll be working in the paediatric wing as a shift supervisor," she said. "So, no more stressful ER shifts."

"Congratulations," Emily said softly, not willing to wake the baby in her arms.

Michelle nodded her thanks and looked down meekly. "It's unfortunate that I'll be having to take some time off from it just as I get started."

"Why's that?" Rachel asked.

Michelle looked over at Embry who cleared his throat, realizing that he had suddenly been put on the spot.

"Well, um..." He begun, glancing over at Billy before seeing that Jacob and everyone's eyes seemed to be on him. "Michelle and I...we're expecting...twins."

There was a pause as it seemed everyone was digesting this shocking and new information.

It was Rachel who was the first to respond and simply pulled Michelle in for a hug to avoid her having to see the looks that the pack were shooting at Embry.

"That's wonderful news!" She gushed loudly. "Speaking as a twin myself, they are the best, but I'm a little biased of course."

In the time that she spoke, it seemed that the pack got over their shock and began congratulating both Embry and Michelle. After all, children were something to celebrate but Jo was certain that the pack would be giving Embry an earful when it came to suddenly making his commitment to Michelle a bit more permanent considering those two babies could be carrying a shape shifting gene.

Rachel elbowed Jo in the side and leaned into her.

"So, with this apparent baby boom within our group, when are you and Jake going to have more kids? You do know that twins run in the Black family as well."

Knowing that Michelle wasn't privy to the existence of the pack, Jo was careful with her words.

"For the time being, I think we're doing all right with Nate," Jo replied. "I'm sure it's something we could consider in the future if everything works out."

Jo had yet to stop phasing and considering the threat of the Volturi against the tribe, it was obvious that she probably wouldn't stop anytime soon. She had hoped at one point that since she had weaned Nathaneal when he was a year old that perhaps her body would react to that and her hormones would behave once again as they should. Unfortunately, just as Leah had forewarned her, her cycle never returned.

As the night wore on, people on the beach and then members of the pack began to leave. Jacob drove Billy home while Jo sat in the backseat of the Rabbit with Nathaneal sleeping away in his car seat beside her. As they came around the corner, the headlights flashed upon Billy's red wood sided house just as Paul rushed out the door with Seth and Quil right behind him while Rachel rushed out after them.

"What's going on?" Billy asked, seeing their faces.

"Something's wrong," Jacob quickly presumed, turning off the engine of the Rabbit as he climbed out. Quil went to the trunk to get the wheelchair and to help Billy out of the car while Jo quickly yet soothingly unstrapped Nathaneal from his car seat. The young boy complained for a moment before Jo shushed him softly and placed his head against her shoulder. As she climbed out of the car, she watched as Seth handed Jacob an envelope while Quil pushed Billy's wheelchair forward.

"Jake? What is it?"

He turned to Jo, his face ashen as he took in the sight of his innocent child resting peacefully against Jo's shoulder, having no idea of the world he lived in and could one day face.

Jacob glanced down at the envelope with disgust.

"It's a letter from the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's?"

Jo looked to Seth who nodded.

"Quil and I were on patrol near their border not too long ago and Jasper stopped us," Seth explained. "He gave us the envelope and said to give it to Jake and that it was important and that you read it right away."

Jo walked up beside Jacob.

"Jake, aren't you going to open it?"

His heart pounded, not wanting to read the words that he wasn't ready to see written out in front of him - Aro was coming for his son. But now with the existence of his nephew, Ryan and Sam's son, Talon and possibly Jared's unborn child and even Embry's, it concerned more than just Nathaneal. He turned to Quil and Seth.

"Gather the pack and send them here," he told them. "Whatever is in this, it involves all of us."

The pair nodded and darted off into the darkness.

Jo watched them leave and heard their howls just as Rachel walked up to her. She placed a gentle hand on her arm, the look of fear evident in her eyes as Paul hovered near the door of Billy's house where Ryan was sleeping.

"Jo, you can put him down inside to sleep if you'd like," she offerred. "Ryan's sleeping in his car seat so the playpen is free."

Since Paul and Rachel bought a place just outside of La Push shortly after they were married, Billy's house was still a regular drop-in for their small family. Billy didn't mind their presense as it brought their grandson with them. As such, they had equipped his home with an extra playpen and high chair.

"I think I'll just hold onto him for the time being," she told her, meeting Jacob's gaze. He could tell that she wasn't interested in letting go of him anytime soon, especially given the news they were about to receive. If she had put him down, Jacob was likely to scoop him up and allow his son to sleep on his shoulder, much like he had done when he was younger.

Within fifteen minutes, the final knock at Billy's door announced that Sam and Emily had arrived. Just like Jo, Sam wasn't about to leave both his imprint and his children alone at home. Both Lizzie and Talon were fast asleep when they walked in, and Sue gently took Talon from Emily, allowing her to sit down.

The entire pack, their imprints and the elders had shown up, including Old Quil who had accompanied his grandson back to Billy's.

Seeing the anxious and somewhat angry expressions on the pack's faces, Jacob took a step forward from where he stood beside Jo. Silently, he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, seeing the fine handwritten script on the parchment with an embossed family crest for the Cullen's.

"To Jacob Black and whom it may concern:

Speaking on behalf of my family, I, Carlisle Cullen wish to make this an official notice that..."

Jacob paused, having to read the following line in his head before he believed what he was seeing to say it aloud.

"Spit it out, Jake!" Jared exclaimed anxiously.

Jacob cleared his throat, his voice softer as he still couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"...wish to make this an official notice that as of tomorrow morning, we will be leaving our home in Forks."

A chorus of joyful exclamations suddenly erupted from the pack as Jared pulled Kim close while Paul turned and wrapped his arms around Rachel. Nathaneal momentarily raised his drowsy head at the sudden loud noise while Jo instinctively placed her hand against his head, encouraging him to relax once again. She stepped forward beside Jacob, nudging him with her elbow. Jacob suddenly turned and wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed Nathaneal's cheek.

"What else does it say, man?" Paul asked chuckling, as Jacob pulled away from Jo. Rachel ran her hand under her nose, obviously emotional over the entire thing as Paul happily clung onto her.

"Uh," Jacob said, wrapping his free arm around Jo and pulling her close.

"We regret that our presense has forced certain members of this generation of Quileute's to experience physical ramifications beyond your control. We assure you that we will not return so that future generations will not endure the same fate.

I wish to meet with you and a small delegation of your tribe at the eastern most border of our lands at 11pm to further discuss this and to resolve any concerns or questions that you may have regarding this decision.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen"

"So that's it," Embry stated, a smile on his face. "They're leaving for good?"

"Sure does sound like it," Billy said thoughtfully.

"This is a cause for a party!" Jared exclaimed as Paul happily gave him a high five.

"Hold up," Sam said, shifting Lizzie to his other shoulder. "They left once before, saying that they weren't coming back. Remember? They left Bella behind for 6 months before they suddenly reappeared unannounced. And what about the time with our great-grandfathers? They left for two generations and came back when it suited them, forever changing our lives. What guarantee do we have that they won't do that again to the future children?"

Sam's words caused the pack to turn sober as they thought them over. In a sense, he was right.

"And why are they suddenly leaving now?" Jo added.

"What if it has something to do with that issue with their Volturi coming for Nate? Or for any of our children?" Rachel asked fearfully, looking over at her nephew asleep on Jo's shoulder.

"Then, we will destroy those bloodsuckers once and for all," Paul exclaimed angrily, pulling his wife closer to him. "If the Cullen's are suddenly up and leaving because their Volturi are coming, and they're leaving us to fend for ourselves, then they can go fuck off for all I care. We'll rid our land of every one of them."

Although his language would usually be frowned upon, his words echoed the general consensus of both the elders and the pack.

"We don't even know why they're leaving," Seth argued.

"Then we'll find out," Jacob stated, folding the letter and placing it into his pocket before glancing at the clock ticking on the wall. "They want to meet at 11pm. That's in a half hour or so."

He turned to the group in front of him.

"Sam, Jared, Leah," Jacob said aloud. "You three are coming with me."

"I'm coming as well," Jo said softly, as to not wake Nathaneal on her shoulder.

Jacob shook his head and was about to protest when she quickly continued.

"If this has something to do with the Volturi and Nate, then I'm not sitting by and waiting here to find out."

"I'll look after Nathaneal," Billy offered, before Rachel walked up beside him.

"I'll be here to help out."

"And I'll be patrolling the area with the others," Paul added. "We won't let anything happen to the little guy while you're gone."

With a sigh, Jacob nodded.

It took less than five minutes for the pack to scatter, take their imprints and children home or to start patrolling. Jo gently placed Nathaneal in the open play pen and brushed his cheek with her hand before turning to leave the room. Jacob met her at the door and smiled weakly at her.

"Ready?"

She nodded before telling their thanks to Billy and Rachel. Paul had already disappeared into the woods surrounding La Push. Sam walked up to Jacob as Jo followed Leah into the woods, intending to phase with her rather than with the guys.

"Let's hope that this is the last time we have to see a bloodsucker in our area ever again."

"Agreed," Jacob said with a smirk before they phased and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

 _ **A/N - One more chapter after this one and that one is nearly complete. I have one more paragraph to edit and revise at the end. So, I'll put that one up on Friday afternoon. In the end then, I'll be done this story 6 months to the day that I started. That was my goal and it looks like I'm going to hit it.**_

 _ **Please review this second to last chapter...**_


	48. Chapter 48

"Ugh...that's horrible," Leah moaned as her and Jo walked back towards the three guys, now having phased back. They had pulled on their cut off shorts and stood still, watching for the Cullen's. "And I thought it smelled bad back there. That is one thing that I can't wait to not have to experience again."

Jo walked up to Jacob as he and Sam stared out into the darkness. Jared stood to Jacob's left and moved as Jo came closer.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know," Jacob said. "This is the right place."

"And time," Sam added.

"Hold on," Jared said, from where he looked to their right. "I think I've got something."

Jacob turned and sure enough, within a blur, one after another, the entire Cullen family suddenly stood before them. They stood in pairs and while the pack instinctively growled at them from their side of the border, Carlisle smiled and walked forward.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us."

"Your letter was certainly interesting," Jacob stated. "There was no way we'd miss this."

Carlisle smirked and nodded.

"Yes, well, there was much more that I was wanting to write, but in effort to remain discrete in the event that the letter somehow ever got into the wrong hands, I kept it short and to the point."

"Whose hands are we talking about here?" Leah asked aloud.

"Namely, the Volturi."

A deep growl echoed around the forests. The Cullen's glanced into the darkness behind the pack, knowing that there were more wolves present that they could now see and smell.

"You're leaving because of them," Sam concluded bitterly, as he glanced aggitatedly over at Jacob.

"In a sense, yes, we are. It is partially our fault that the Volturi are aware of your existence. As a thank you for the years that your families have extended their graciousness towards us, we are going to keep your family safe."

"How? By leaving? I doubt that will keep your Volturi away from us."

"We are leaving for Europe," Carlisle explained, looking to Jacob. "Although Aro hasn't made a decision about whether he'd ever return for your son, we will be staying close to the Volturi, perhaps even influencing them as my family is quite powerful in their minds. We don't want them to be aware that this is our reason for coming to Europe. We wish to remain there covertly, so to speak, unless we feel the need to take action.

"We are taking the issue with the Volturi's interest in your son as very serious and my family and I wish that no harm should ever come to him or any of the Quileute's.

"80 years ago, when we met with Ephraim Black, we created the treaty as a mutual agreement between my family and your tribe and it has been one that we have upheld to this day. Because of it, my family have been able to live in peace here and I will forever be grateful to your great-grandfather for bestowing his kindness upon us. My family and I feel that it is time to return the favour."

Carlisle reached into his pocket and gently pulled out a piece of paper before he took a step forward, closer to the treaty line.

Jacob walked towards him as Carlisle held out the paper.

"This is my copy of the treaty that both myself and Ephraim Black signed. I added an amendment at the bottom which, as his eldest great-grandson and current Alpha, I'd like for you to sign with me."

Jacob's eyes ghosted over the ancient paper bearing the signature of his great-grandfather from the treaty.

Following his return home after the first time Jacob shape shifted, he remembered his father pulling it out from an old sealed leather book. Although they weren't carbon copies of each other, the words were the exact same as were the signatures. Except with this one, he saw the amendment that Carlisle mentioned at the bottom.

Jacob read it aloud, allowing the pack members nearby to overhear.

"I, Carlisle Cullen and my family, completely and irrevocably dissolve our claim on the portion of land that was graciously designated to us by Ephraim Black. As a measure of good faith, we will continue to uphold the promise that we, the Cullen's, had made within this treaty to continue with our current lifestyle. As of this date, there will no longer be a permanent residence for any family member bearing the name of Cullen in the region surrounding the lands of La Push, Washington."

Jacob turned back to Sam, Jared, Jo and Leah, seeing the small smiles and nods of encouragement and satisfaction. He looked back at Carlisle as the man waited for his response.

"You're serious? You're not coming back."

"This is the last that any Quileute will ever see of any of us."

Jacob's eyes flittered over the Cullen's as though they would suddenly disappear in front of him. When his eyes fell on Bella, he paused. Edward visibly pulled her closer to his side before Jacob looked back down at the paper in front of him. Carlisle passed him a pen and Jacob quickly signed his name before handing it back to Carlisle who did the same with a flourish. Carefully he tucked the pen in his jacket pocket before folding up the paper. Carlisle passed it back to Jacob with one hand before holding out a hand towards him to shake.

"I really do appreciate everything you have done for my family," Carlisle said.

There was a few seconds before Jacob reached forward and shook Dr. Cullen's hand, taking the amended treaty with his other hand.

"Likewise," he said, glancing over at Jo.

After a beat, they let go and Carlisle moved to stand by Esme. One by one the Cullen's left into the darkness of the woods on their side of the border that essentially no longer existed. Still, the family had an hour before they were to officially vacate the region and until then, the Quileute's were going to acknowledge it.

Just as they could hear howls of celebration erupting around La Push as the news travelled quickly through the reservation, Jo stepped forward and slipped her hand into Jacob's squeezing it tightly.

"Jake?" Bella's voice suddenly called out, yet as he looked up she was suddenly standing right in front of him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

A few feet behind her, Edward stood protectively as he watched Jo carefully as she stood cautiously beside Jacob as both Leah, Jared and Sam quickly stepped forward. Jacob didn't notice anything unusual with their behaviour but he did notice Edward as he suddenly hovered over Bella.

"With or without your emo bodyguard?"

Bella turned her head slightly and smirked, sensing Edward right at her back.

"Edward, I'm good here," she said. "Jake won't do anything."

"He won't, but his _mate_ and the mutts may."

The way he said 'mate' caused Jacob to turn to Jo, hearing her growling deeply in her chest as she glared at the proximity of Bella to Jacob. Jared, Sam and Leah stood ready to pounce as well if need be, their wolves on high alert.

Jacob squeezed Jo's hand, gaining her attention. She looked at him in concern, having read his emotions in his eyes. That alone caused her to visibly relax. Jacob could sense her heartbeat calming.

"It's all right, Jo," he said, before glancing at the others. "I'll just be a sec."

Sam and Jared nodded curtly before turning to head into the woods. Leah waited as Jo quickly glanced at Bella before squeezing Jacob's hand.

"Okay, I'll be just inside the tree line."

He watched as they all walked away while Bella spoke.

"She really does love you."

Jacob snorted and turned to Bella, seeing that Edward now stood near a tree in the distance.

"You're suddenly realizing this now?"

Bella shrugged.

"It was hard, Jake...to give you up to someone whom I didn't know and who essentially didn't know you the way I did."

Jacob sighed at her sudden admission.

"And then to find that you imprinted on her and she loved you more than I ever had," she told him. "It was rough to come to grips with it."

"You made your decision, Bella," Jacob snapped. "You chose Edward and you chose this life for yourself. You knew things would forever be changed when you did and it did, in more ways than one."

She nodded. "You're right. I did choose him, but that doesn't mean that I don't regret ending our friendship on bad terms. Jake, I've tried to fix this many times - I want to fix the relationship between us. You haven't given me the chance."

Jacob shook his head.

"You just don't get it Bella," he told her. "There is no relationship. You and I...we were never together...we will never be anything. Yeah, we were friends for a while, and at one point, I thought that maybe we could be more, but you decided that for the both of us. And frankly, I'm happy that you did."

He paused for a moment before smiling.

"I love my wife and my son. They are worth everything to me. They are my reason for living."

Bella nodded, understanding his convictions yet it still pained her to hear them come from his mouth.

"And I can tell that you love him," Jacob said, gesturing to Edward standing by the trees. "It's obvious that you do otherwise you wouldn't have chosen to...be with him."

"I couldn't live without Edward," Bella told him softly as Jacob nodded.

"So you understand a little about how I feel about Jo."

"I suppose I do."

Jacob took a deep breath.

"So, I take it that you're going to be missing Charlie and Sue's wedding in December."

"Unfortunately."

"What are you gonna tell him?"

"Edward and I aren't certain yet," she replied as Jacob rolled his eyes at her. "We're going to let my Dad know that we're going to travel around Europe and then decide to stay before we simply no longer contact him. It would eventually be like I was never even here."

"You know that Charlie won't just let that go."

"He's going to have to. I'll pass on some contact info to Sue for emergency purposes but otherwise I won't be contacting either of them after a few months."

Jacob scoffed and shook his head.

"Just like that, huh?"

He heard Bella sigh. To her, there was no other option.

"I'm doing this to keep you and your son, Nathaneal safe," she told him. "And I'll never see you again, Jacob. Could I at least get a hug before I go?"

Jacob sighed before he stepped towards her, crossing the soon-to-be non-existent treaty line. He felt her cold, granite arms wrap around his shoulders before her head rested against his chest. He held his breath, already despising the stench that would be on his skin. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to destroy her as it was his natural instinct. But for this one moment, he ignored it.

After a few seconds she let go of him and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me feel that warmth one last time. Goodbye Jake," she told him, before she turned to Edward who had come closer.

And then she was gone.

Jacob stared out at the open space, feeling the paper with the new amendment written on it within his hand.

It was second before he sensed her and then he caught her scent. Jo walked up beside him, looking down at the piece of paper in Jacob's hand that he had just signed before looking at his expression as he continued to stare out in the darkness.

"Jake? Are you all right?"

He nodded, turning to Jo and taking her hand.

"It's just a bit surreal," he admitted softly. "I never dreamed that the Cullen's would suddenly leave and for the reasons that they had. I had it set in my mind that they would be around for a while and then leave, before coming back again like they had before."

"Jake, they're gone. Forever."

Jacob chuckled and nodded.

"Nate won't phase," Jo added happily, as she smiled. "None of the boys will. They'll have normal lives."

With that thought in mind, Jacob suddenly became overwhelmed with emotion. He tucked his head into her shoulder, picking her up from the ground as he wrapped his arms around her back. She ignored the strong stench of Bella in favour of hugging her husband. After all, it wasn't everyday that their resident vampires were leaving for good.

Their lighthearted laughter and that same carefree feeling seemed to flood throughout the pack. It was a welcome feeling that they hadn't felt in years. For some, it felt reminiscent of their childhood - those years long thought lost and forgotten. Within them, their wolves yipped with the same excitement as they felt their proximity to the vampires becoming increasingly further apart. They were free and also thanks to the Cullen's, Nate was safe. A part of them would always be weary of that fact. Because of this, Jacob decided to continue with patrols for a short while until they were certain that any threats were proven to be false.

Even as the pack celebrated in Billy Black's yard around an ever-increasing Bon fire, Billy couldn't help but smile. The group of boys who grew up to be men far too soon suddenly became boys again as they laughed and enjoyed each other's company, the weight of the world no longer appearing to be on their shoulders.

Billy had tapped out early(although it was already early morning)and went into his house, telling both Rachel and Jacob that he would check on their boys. Little Ryan Lahote lay on his side on the bed in Rachel's old room, pillows piled around him in a make-shift crib space. The small space heater hummed in the corner, creating enough white noise that the commotion outside was easily masked. Billy smiled, placing the pacifier close to Ryan's face as it had slipped from his lips shortly after he had fallen asleep.

Billy went into his own room, hearing a soft huffing coming from the small playpen nestled in the corner. He rolled his wheelchair closer and looked down, seeing his eldest grandson laying on his back, his arms raised over his head as he slept. Nathaneal's eyes were pinched shut as his lip was drawn up into a pout. Billy reached over and gently ran his hand over the boys small forehead, brushing the soft curl away from it as he lightly shushed him. The touch and then the sound caused Nathaneal's bright brown eyes to open and see the familiar face in front of him. His lip was still raised into a pout, as tears were threatening to fall. His arms reached up towards Billy and the man couldn't help but lean forward, quickly collecting the boy and the blanket that covered him.

"Oh, my sweet boy. Did you have a bad dream? Papa's here," he gushed, pulling Nathaneal up onto his shoulder as he had when he was a baby. Carefully, Billy tugged his hair out the way but found that Nathaneal had already wrapped his tiny hands around his neck and had a handful of it within his grasp.

He had always found his grandfather's long hair fascinating and couldn't help but touch it whenever he was in his arms. Nathaneal closed his eyes, tucking his head into Billy's neck. He could hear and then feel his grandson's breathing slow down indicating he had fallen back asleep. Billy didn't mind holding him. It still felt like yesterday when he'd hold Jacob in the same manner.

Billy ran his hand in slow circles over Nathaneal's small back.

"Although you will never have the kind of life that your Dad, and your Great-Great Grandfather were destined to have, Nathaneal William, you will always be special. You will grow to be a great man who has a rich heritage of men and women whom you will be proud to call family," Billy said softly.

"You are such a miracle, both in your birth and your existence. The Spirits of our people brought your Father and Mother together so that you'd became the product of that union and you defied all circumstances.

"I will tell you great stories of the courageous Quileute warriors who allied with an enemy clan for a common cause and vanquished our oppressors from this land so that one day, you, your cousin and any other siblings or cousins who come along in the future may live in freedom."

Billy turned his head gently and kissed his grandson's cheek before he softly hummed. He spoke the same Quileute song that he had always sung to Nathaneal since he was a newborn.

Outside, the party continued on into the night oblivious to the one-sided conversation that Billy held inside his little red sided home. The laughter that he heard brought a smile to Billy's face as he closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep for the first time in years.

The nightmare was finally over.

* * *

 _ **A/N - And so it comes to an end. :( I do hope you enjoyed my little mind trip through the land of Twilight. For those who prefer to wait until the story is complete before reviewing, now is the time. ;). Please review!**_

 _ **Now, as for a sequel, which I had received numerous pleas for - I have so many directions that I could go with this...and I already have an idea...I'm thinking of doing the 15 years in the future/next generation but still focus a lot on Jacob/Jo's family while touching upon the rest of the pack(whom I have grown to love) and also having the Cullen's suddenly return for a reason I cannot mention yet...but I'm still open to suggestions that could improve the idea I have going.**_

 _ **Also, I wrote this whole thing without a Beta, but if there is anyone out there willing to take up the challenge to help me out with this sequel I'm planning(and is in favour of the direction I'm going) and verbally kick me in the butt when I'm slacking in updating, drop me a line.**_

 _ **Like I said before, I'm going on vacay for two weeks, so during that time I'll do my story mapping(which, I suggest that all writers to do so you end up with a story and not a page of dribble) when I'm away and get a chapter or two going. I'll try to upload something during that second week that I have Internet, provided that I get something done while I'm soaking up the sun at the beach.**_

 _ **For those who do not follow me(and you really should), I'll update and put up a quick authors note at the end of this story with a title name and notice that it's been posted.**_

 _ **In the meantime, thank you so, so much for following me on this journey, for having faith in me and for encouraging me along the way to do my best. Those PM's, constructive and sometimes critical reviews helped me along.**_

 _ **Until next time...;)**_


	49. Chapter 49

A/N - I apologize for anyone who was expecting an epilogue or another chapter of 'Shelter In the Storm'. I was just adding a tag on the end of this story to let you all know that I'm in the process of working on the sequel to this. I've had a lot of demand, both in reviews and PM's that I continue it. I've been working on it since the beginning of August but I've had a set back. My Mom was diagnosed a month ago with stage 2 breast cancer and since then has had two operations - a complete mastectomy and then just yesterday afternoon, the removal of more lymph nodes. So, understandably, that has been the delay. But I wanted to let you all know that I am working on it. I'm hoping to have the first chapter out by early next week.

At the moment I am beta-free, so if you're willing to put up with me and my crazy adventures, possibly give me some suggestions or be someone to bounce ideas off of, send me a PM. A knowledge of the Twilight world is necessary, as not only will the Quilleute's, the wolf pack and their families be featured heavily in this, but the Cullen's will be making a return...*gasp! I hope you all weren't too shocked. Starts off 5 years after the Cullen's leave and then jumps ahead to 15 years later. So, it should be a good run.

In the meantime, follow or fav me as an author to get updates of when I add the story.

Cheers

Riemayu


End file.
